Una Flor En La Oscuridad
by Kalyna
Summary: CAPITULO 16 Primera parte! Hong Kong, ciudad de misterio y peligro, controlado por Clanes, Sakura es traída aquí x un hombre malherido que cambiará su vida. Luchas, peligro y amor ¿Qué le deparará el futuro? Pasaos a leerlo y dejad un review
1. Encuentros en la noche

19 de Agosto de 2002

Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en el son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

- "Conversaciones"

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 1: Encuentros en la noche

****

By: Kassy99

La ciudad de Tokyo, personas, animales, todos caminan con seguridad, sin temor. La vida transcurre para ellos con monotonía, con tranquilidad, sin cambios... sin peligros.

- "Hasta mañana"- Se despidió una chica joven, de largo cabello castaño. A la luz del sol adquiría un intenso color ámbar, brillante e intenso, lo cual no se podía apreciar a esas horas de la noche.

Las calles estaban concurridas por gente que salía del trabajo al igual que la joven. Seguía su camino hasta su casa. Trabajaba en una floristería, era un trabajo humilde, sin grandes aspiraciones, pero un trabajo que le encantaba. De pequeña le encantaba admirar la belleza de las más exquisitas flores hasta el de las más pequeñas y sencillas y eso la decidió para estudiarlas, para ser una gran conocedora de las plantas.

Giró en una esquina y siguió por una calle menos transitada, las farolas iluminaban parpadeantes, dando poca luz. La mujer no tenía miedo a la oscuridad, de pequeña quizá sí, con esas historias de fantasmas que su hermano mayor la contaba para aterrorizarla, pero ahora todo había cambiado, todo cambio un día hace 8 años.

Seguía caminando cuando oyó unos pasos apresurados, eran varias personas, estaban corriendo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus latidos estaban descontrolados, podía oírlo. Los pasos de las personas estaban separados, había una distancia entre ellos, no muy grande, pero era suficiente para que no cogieran al hombre que estaba por delante. La chica se paró, caminó en busca de un callejón donde poder ocultarse, la sensación que le producían esos pasos no era buena, después de caminar un poco más encontró un sitio donde ocultarse, sintió que los pasos de una persona se dirigían hacia ella, la chica sintió miedo, intentó meterse en el estrecho callejón pero en aquel instante alguien la cogió el brazo por detrás y se metió en el estrecho callejón junto con ella. Apretó la espalda de ella contra su pecho, para poder entrar mejor. Un escalofrío la invadió la espalda, tenía una sensación de inseguridad por aquella situación, ¿la mataría? ¿era un ladrón? No lo sabía, solo sabía que aún teniendo esa sensación de inseguridad, se sentía a salvo, sentía que no la pasaría nada, aún teniendo esa sensación decidió no averiguar si su intuición era buena o no. La joven forcejeó, pero el hombre solo tuvo que coger con una mano sus muñecas y con la otra tapar su boca para que no hiciera ruido. Se oyeron más pasos que pasaban de largo, junto con los pasos se oyeron voces.

- "Lo hemos perdido"- Dijo uno.

- "Sigamos adelante, busquémosle bien, sino el jefe nos matará"- Solo se oyó eso cuando los hombres pasaron de largo, eran varios, la chica podía oir tres, no, cuatro personas corriendo. El joven que estaba detrás de ella y la sostenía con fuerza se relajó lo que la chica aprovechó para escapar. Empujó al hombre y salió como mejor pudo del estrecho callejón. En el transcurso de todo esto se le cayó algo al suelo. La chica se quedó quieta, ¿debía de coger lo que se le había caído o correr por su vida? Al notar que el hombre no se movía y oía la respiración agitada, se volvió a acercar al hombre, él se había agachado y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo. La chica se acercó y se puso a su lado. Fue entonces cuando encontró palabras para hablar.

- "¿Está bien?"- El hombre solo levantó una mano y la apartó de él. La chica se cayó en el suelo pero se levantó enseguida agitándose la ropa, poco después oyó como el hombre resbalaba al intentar ponerse de pie- "No haga movimientos bruscos, apóyese en mi"- De alguna manera sabía que estaba herido, se podía ver en sus movimientos, era como un animal asustado que solo estaba defendindose de lo desconocido, un lobo solitario que se curaba sus propias heridas lamiendolas, sin la necesidad de nadie más.

- "Márchese, si vuelven y la ven conmigo no dudarán en matarla"- Dijo el joven frío. Él tendría su misma edad, más mayor quizá. La chica se acercó al joven otra vez y este se cayó, antes de desplomarse totalmente la joven le sostuvo como pudo, pasó su brazo por su cuello. El joven miraba al suelo, apretando dientes y puños, no se sentía asó por el dolor de la herida, sino de su orgullo. Se sentía humillado, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?. La mujer le sacó fuera del callejón y lo acercó a una pared. Después se dio media vuelta a recoger sus cosas, cuando ya lo tuvo todo se acercó al hombre y volvió a pasar el hombre por su cuello.

- "Sujétese y no se caerá"- Los dos empezaron a caminar. El chico miraba algo íncredulo a la mujer, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera salido huyendo, pero ella no, estaba allí, ayudandole, a un desconocido, que iba siendo persiguido y que estaba herido.

- "¿Por qué hace esto?"- Le preguntó algo desconcertado.

- "¿Y por qué no debería? Está herido y exhausto, solo estoy ayudándole, ¿acaso eso es extraño?"- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- "Dadas las circunstancias diría que sí"- Dijo irónico.

- "¿Me podría decir si hemos llegado al número 56? Mire a la derecha"- El hombre la miró algo desorientado, pero hizo caso de su petición, miró hacia la derecha y vio el número 50, seguían caminando hasta que llegaron al 56 y allí el hombre se paró, lo que detuvo a la mujer.

- "Ya hemos llegado, ¿es que acaso no sabe dónde vive?"- Se mofó el hombre, pero su cara permanecía seria. La chica no dijo nada y se dirigió al bloque de apartamentos. Se pararon delante de la puerta y la chica le soltó un momento mientras sacaba las llaves, buscó la cerradura y abrió. El hombre la miró curioso, decidió orservarla antes de sacar conclusiones. Entraron y se dirigieron al ascensor. La mujer pasó los dedos desde abajo hasta arriba hasta pararse en un botón y pulsarlo, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor ascendió. Cuando llegaron a la planta salieron y se fueron a la izquierda, buscando un apartamento. La mujer caminaba pasando la mano por la pared, después se paró delante de una puerta, metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, metió al hombre y cerró detrás de ella. La mujer le llevó al salón y allí le sentó en una silla. La mujer no había encendido las luces cuando entró en la sala.

- "Espere aquí, ahora traeré unas cosas"- Antes de marcharse el hombre dirigió su mirada a la mujer. La miró a los ojos y se decidió a preguntarla.

- "No quiero ser indiscreto, ¿pero acaso no ve?"- La mujer sonrió, no giró la mirada y se marchó hasta un pasillo. El joven vio como se iba y volvió su mirada a su camisa, estaba manchada de sangre, abrió los botones de su chaqueta y de su camisa y vio la herida marcada por un cuhillo, menos mal que sus reflejos eran buenos, sino en aquel momento estaría muerto. Se tocó la herida y vio que no era profunda, no necesitaría puntos. Al poco rato, la mujer apareció con un maletín, se acercó hasta tocar la silla y se arrodilló al lado del hombre, poniendo el botiquín en el suelo- "No me ha contestado"- Dijo mirando a la mujer.

- "No, no lo he hecho. ¿Acaso tengo que contestarle? ya lo ve por sí mismo"- La mujer abrió el maletín y empezó a palpar las cosas en el maletín- "¿Qué tal esa herida? ¿Es profunda?"- Le preguntó cuando por fin alcanzo lo que buscaba. Lo sacó del maletín y se volvió a levantar. Levantó el maletín con ella y lo puso sobre la mesa. Se giró cogió lo que dejó en el suelo y se marchó a la cocina.

- "No, no es profunda"- El hombre observaba a la mujer con sumo cuidado.

- "Entonces no necesitará puntos"- La mujer volvió con una pequeño barreño con agua y un vaso. Volvió a ponerse al lado del hombre y metió las manos en el barreño, cogió el trapo que había dentro y lo escurrió, se acercó al hombre y empezó a limpiarle.

- "¿Cómo sabe donde tengo la herida?"

- "Sé que está en el costado por el olor que hay a sangre, después solo tengo que palpar con cuidado ¿Le he hecho daño acaso?"- La mujer apartó el paño y lo limpió.

- "No, en absoluto, solo quería saber como..."

- "¿Cómo pudo una ciega saber donde estaba la herida? Que sea ciega no significa que mis otros sentidos no funcionen"- Dijo con una risa suave.

- "Jamás he insinuado tal cosa"- Dijo serio. La chica cogió lo que antes había apartado del maletín y lo puso en el vaso, era un vaso corto de cristal. Echó en el vaso lo que contenía en un sobrecito.

- "¿Me pasa una jarra que hay encima de la mesa?"- El hombre estiró el brazo y cogió la jarra. La mujer tenía las manos en el aire esperando el objeto. Se lo acercó y la mujer echó el agua de la jarra en el vaso, no hechó mucho líquido. Dejó la jarra en el suelo y metió los dedos en el vaso, mezcló el contenido con los dedos y quedó una masa. La mujer se acercó las manos al hombre con un poco de esa sustancia en las manos- "¿Ahora me puede guiar hasta donde está exactamente el corte?"- El hombre tocó la mano de la chica y sintió una piel suave y cálida. Acercó sus manos a la herida y la chica empezó a poner el hungüento sobre la herida.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- Preguntó mientras no paraba de mirar a la chica. La luz de la habitación era poca, pero era bastante para apreciar los suaves rasgos de la chica: piel pálida, cejas finas, ojos verdes, labios pequeños. Un beso en esos labios podrían deborar la boca entera.

- "Con esto no se le infectará el corte y la herida cicatrizará mejor"- La mujer paró cuando terminó y dirigió las manos al barreño con agua manchada, se limpió un poco las manos y se llevó el barreño de nuevo a la cocina- "Puede dormir en el sofá"- Volvió a desaparecer por la cocina.

- "¿Acaso no tiene miedo?"- Preguntó aún extrañado, la mujer había invitado a su casa a un completo extraño.

- "No"- Respondió mientras volvía de la cocina- "¿Es qué me va a hacer algo?"- Preguntó como si la posibilidad no existiera. El hombre empezó a pensar que la chica era estúpida, ¿quién en su sano juicio haría eso?

- "Nunca se sabe, por la forma en la que nos hemos conocido podría ser un ladrón o un asesino"

- "Si pretende asustarme no lo conseguirá, si hubiera querido matarme ya lo habría hecho"- Mujer cogió unas gasas y esparadrapo del maletín y volvió hacia el hombre, tapó la herida y volvió a ordenar todo en el interior del maletín- "¿Por qué me mira tanto?"

- "¿Cómo puede saber que la estoy mirando?"

- "Soy ciega, pero veo cosas que otros no pueden ver. También puedo notar un fuerte aura alrededor suyo"- El hombre se quedó sorprendido, ¿había notado su aura? ¿Poseía magía?- "Los ciegos no vemos el mundo material, pero si el mundo espiritual, aquel que no se puede ver a través de los ojos"- La mujer se iba a marchar con el maletín en sus manos pero el hombre la detuvo.

- "¿Cómo sabe de la magia?"- Preguntó sin rodeos.

- "Yo también tengo mi propia magia"- La mujer sonrió y se marchó, el hombre estaba más que aturdido. Volvió con ropas y una manta. El joven estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando las luces y la oscuridad de sus calles- "Tome, no sé si le quedará bien la ropa, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerle"- La mujer dejó las cosas en el sofá y se levantó- "Buenas noches"- La chica se iba a dar media vuelta pero él la cogió de la muñeca y la hizo girar de nuevo. Ahora enfrentados cara a cara.

- "¿No me tienes miedo?"- Preguntó.

- "Ya se lo he dicho. No, no le tengo miedo"- Su respiración se agitó.

- "No, no me lo ha dicho, antes le pregunté si tenía miedo, ahora le he preguntado si me tiene miedo"- Levantó la mano y con sus dedos rozó la mejilla de la chica.

- "¿Qué hace?"- Preguntó sorprendida por el tacto del roce.

- "Contemplar la luz de tus ojos"- Dijo en un susurro. Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron levemente- "¿Cómo puedo agracerte tu ayuda?"- La chica levantó la mano y cogió la mano de él. Paró las caricias y bajó la mano del hombre.

- "No necesito agradecimientos"- El aliento del joven era tan cercano que sentía arder en calor.

- "¿Cómo te llamas?"- Preguntó mientras acercaba su cara a ella.

- "Sakura"- Dijo con aliento entrecortado.

- "A mi llámame Shaoran"- Le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

La distancia entre los dos se cerró y un beso dulce y tieno los unió. La chica sentía como su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad en ese momento. Sentía las manos sudar, las piernas temblar, su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante ese beso, un beso en la oscuridad de la noche, en la oscuridad de su mundo. Shaoran sentía un gran calor en su cuerpo, un sentimiento de ternura y calidez. Vio que el beso era correspondido, que la chica le estaba aceptando en el beso. Su corazón latía como jamás había latido antes, no tenía control de su cuerpo, la mano que antes sujetaba la mano de Shaoran fue liberada. Ahora con los dos brazos libres le rodeó la cintura, la apretaba fuerte contra él. Sakura levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello del chico mientras que a su vez pasaba la mano por sus cabellos rebeldes, enredando los dedos en su pelo. El beso les abrió sensaciones que antes no habían sentido y ante este conocimiento Sakura recobró la conciencia y se apartó de Shaoran. Permaneció quieta con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo, mientras con el reverso de la mano se tocaba los labios, estaba estupefacta por lo que acababa de ocurrir. El joven no estaba en mejores condiciones. La chica se giró y se marchó por un pasillo, sin un antes:

- "Buenas noches"- Desapareció rápidamente. El chico se dejó caer en el sofá y se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- "Sakura"- Murmuró con una sonrisa satisfactoria- "Una suave y dulce flor"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¡Sakura!"- Se oyó gritar en una habitación de color rosáceo.

- "Solo cinco minutos más Kero"- Murmuró debajo de las sábanas un cuerpo acurrucado.

- "¡Despiértate! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a tus clases!"- La chica se levantó de golpe y soltó de la cama.

- "¡Hoe! ¡Hoy hay una conferencia!"- La chica corrió lo más que pudo, duchó, se vistió y se peinó. Salió al salón y allí la esperaba una sonriente chica de pelo largo liso y oscuro.

- "Por fin te ha despertado Kero"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- "Nunca me despierta cuando debe, siempre llego tarde"- Dijo refunfuñando.

- "Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan vaga como para no levantarte"- Dijo volando desde la habitación. La chica le miró amenazante, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo

- "¿Y Shaoran?"- La chica y el peluche volador la miraron.

- "¿Quién?"- Preguntó su amiga confundida.

- "Un chico joven, ¿no está aquí?"- Preguntó pensativa. Recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y su corazón volvió a palpitar.

- "La verdad es que no, pero si encontré una manta recogida en el sofá, me pareció extraño pero no le di mucha importancia"- Dijo mirando cautelosamente a su amiga.

- "¿Entonces se ha ido?"- Se preguntó a sí misma. Ya empezaba a creer que todo fue fruto de su imaginación.

- "Si aquí no está supongo que se habrá ido"- Dijo sarcástico el peluche- "Además, ¿qué hacía un chico aquí?"- Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

- "Me lo encontré ayer en la calle"- Dijo simplemente.

- "¿Y lo trajiste?"- Dijo algo asustada Tomoyo.

- "Ahora recoges vagabundos de la calle"- Volvió a mofarse el guardián.

- "No era un vagabundo, creo"- Después de todo no tenía la certeza de quién era, solo sabía tres cosas de él, que era joven, por lo menos eso le indicó su voz, que estaba herido y que se llamaba Shaoran, si no le había dado un nombre falso.

- "¿Crees?"- Dijeron Tomoyo y Kero al unísono.

- "No puedo decirlo con exactitud, no le interrogué ni nada parecido"- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba una tostada de la mesa.

- "Eres demasiado confiada Sakura. ¿Y por qué le trajiste?"- Preguntó Tomoyo mientras la acercaba la mermelada.

- "Eztaga herito"- Dijo con la boca llena.

- "Habla sin comida en la boca muchacha"- Le riñó el guardián.

- "Mira quién fue a hablar, el que nunca habla con la boca llena"- Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- "Perdonadme, ¿pero podemos volver al asunto principal? ¿Qué habías dicho Sakura?"

- "Qué estaba herido"- Dijo con el ceño fruncido, Kero la había molestado.

- "A ver, déjame pensar... ¿estás diciendo que dejaste entrar a un desconocido y que estaba herido? ¡¿TÚ ESTÁS LOCA?!"- Gritó Kero. Tomoyo no dijo nada más, por su silencio podía ver que estaba de acuerdo con su guardián.

- "Me voy o llegaré tarde"

- "¡No huyas de la pregunta!"- Le recriminó el peluche amarillo. La chica se levantó, se dirigió a su cuarto, salió con una cartera, metió la mano dentro y saco un palo cortó que desplegó y convirtió en un bastón.

- "Si y no"- Dijo pasando delante de los dos.

- "¿Qué?"- El peluche no comprendió la respuesta de su ama.

- "Sí, dejé entrar a un desconocido que estaba herido y no, no estoy loca. Hasta luego, llegaré a la hora de comer"- La chica salió del apartamento dejando al guardián con la palabra en la boca. Tenía una vena hinchada en la cabeza. Tomoyo solo pudo suspirar, su amiga era demasiado confiada con la gente.

- "¿Has visto cómo me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca?"- Dijo indignado.

- "Sí, lo he visto"- Suspiró con resignación, siempre estaban peleando. Kerberos era muy protector con su ama y esta no aceptaba ninguna clase de protección, decía que se valía por sí misma, que no necesitaba de un mini guardaspaldas que estuviera sobre ella como si fuera un bebé. Kerberos se crió con Sakura, por alguna razón cuando Sakura nació el libro se abrió despertando a las Cards y sus guardianes. Desde que Sakura era una niña la protegió, la vio reír, llorar, incluso hundirse en su oscuridad. El día que todo se volvió negrura para Sakura, Kerberos adquirió un sentido sobreprotector sobre ella. Solo era una niña cuando todo eso ocurrió. Aunque ahora fuera una joven de 20 años seguía tratándola como si fuera una niña de 3. La quería demasiado y la había fallado cuando más lo necesitaba, nunca, nunca la volvería a fallar, antes la muerte a que le sucediera algo a su preciada ama.

- "Testaruda"- Murmuró mientras iba al balcón para mirar la calle. Últimamente los clanes estaban enfrentándose con frecuencia, lo que para Kerberos no era un consuelo.

- "Yo también me voy Kero"- Dijo Tomoyo ya en la puerta del apartamento.

- "Hasta luego"

- "Hasta luego"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Había amanecido hace poco tiempo cuando llegó a la mansión. Se dirigió directo a su habitación, inmediatamente después de enterarse de su llegada entró en su habitación una chica, enfadada, con la ira dibujada en su rostro.

- "¿Se puede saber donde has estado Xiaolang?"- Le reprendió la chica.

- "Durmiendo"- Dijo simplemente mientras se iba al cuarto de baño para ducharse.

- "Después de lo de ayer pensé que te había pasado algo, cuatro hombres salieron detrás de ti y después no supimos nada"- Dijo ahora con la voz quebradiza.

- "Pues como ves sigo vivo"- Dijo desde el baño, en ese momento entró otra persona en el cuarto.

- "Te encanta tenernos en vilo ¿verdad?"- Dijo con una sonrisa un hombre con gafas delante de dos ojos azulados.

- "Hago lo que puedo"- Respondió.

- "Seguid bromeando, estuvimos preocupados. Podrías haber contactado con nostros por lo menos"- Dijo con un todo mezclado entre rabia y alivio, se sentía como si fuera a explitar en lágrims al ver que su primo estaba sano y salvo.

- "Desde donde estaba no podía arriesgarme a contactar con vosotros"- El chico salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, tenía el pelo mojado.

- "Buen corte"- Dijo el chico de gafas al notar el corte del costado.

- "Nada que el tiempo no pueda curar"- Dijo examinándose la herida. Para su asombro, había cicatrizado bien. En unos pocos días y la herida se sanará por completo- "Buen remedio"- Se dijo a sí mismo recordando a la chica. La flor que le salvó.

- "¿Y qué hizo nuestro querido lider ayer por la noche?"- Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios el chico.

- "Nada"- Dijo mirándole con ojos llameantes, odiaba los apodos que su amigo le daba.

- "Pues ese 'nada' tiene que tener algo, ¿los mataste?"- Puso la cara seria, borrando esa sonrisa.

- "No, me encontraba algo herido, por si no lo puedes notar"- Sarcasmo contra sarcasmo.

- "Y después de la batalla estarías algo exhausto"- Agregó su prima en defensa. Shaoran se acercó a un mueble y sacó ropa de él.

- "Bueno, ¿Podemos saber donde pasaste la noche?"- Preguntó insistente el chico.

- "En un sofá"- Contestó Shaoran. Se puso la ropa mientras hablaban. 

- "¿En?"- Prosiguió ahora la chica.

- "Dentro de un lugar resguardado"- Respondió. La chica dio un golpe con el pie en el suelo y se marchó de la habitación- "Meiling se irrita con facilidad"- Se puso finalmente la camisa.

- "No deberías de contestarla así, se preocupa mucho por ti"

- "Sí, lo sé, pero sabes como me molesta que me pregunten tanto"- Se dejó desabrochado el botón de debajo del cuello de la camisa y se puso una chaqueta.

- "¿Y ahora qué? ¿No me vas a decir donde estuviste?"- El hombre se apoyó en un mueble y le siguió sonriendo.

- "Con una flor"- Contestó con una sonrisa pícara. A su amigo le despertó la curiosidad.

- "Después de la lucha y te fuiste con una... ¿flor?"- Su amigo no pudo aguantar la risa- "Mejor será que prepares todo para esta tarde"- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

- "De acuerdo, entonces tengo poco tiempo, ¿podrías hacer algo por mi Eriol?"- El aludido levantó una ceja, su tono no sonaba bien, no sabía que era, pero desde que entró en la habitación le vio con mejor humor, no, mejor dicho, con humor.

- "Dime lo que quieres"- Le dijo algo intrigado.

- "Lo que quiero es que me traigas una flor... una flor de cerezo..."- Eriol pensaba que alguien le había cambiado de amigo ¿o a caso se estaba volviendo loco su amigo?- "... Sakura"

****

N. de la A: Aquí estoy con otro fic, no lo he podido evitar, tenía que escribir el fic _. No pensaba hacerlo porque ya estoy con otros dos fics y escribiendo otro para publicarlo más tarde. Después me veré desbordada de fics, porque tengo otro en mente, así que eso suman 5 fics _. Bueno, les dejo con este a ver como es acogido por la gente, si no le gusta a nadie lo dejo y punto, fic que dejo de escribir XD. Bueno, este capítulo en comparación de capítulos de mis otros fics es bastante corto :P. Pero no sé preocupen se aburrirán más adelante leyéndome. Siempre tiendo a poner fics bastante largos.

Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas contrustivas, etc a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	2. Hong Kong

2 de Septiembre de 2002

Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

- "Conversaciones"

__

"Pensamientos"

Sueños o recuerdos

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 2: Hong Kong

****

By: Kassy99

- "Ha sido bastante interesante ¿no crees?"- Preguntó una chica girándose a su amiga.

- "Sí, me encantan las conferencias que da sobre las plantas. La forma en la que se expresa es tan... elocuente y apasionado"- Dijo la chica de pelo castaño y mirada verde mientras se levantaba y su amiga le ayudaba a recoger las cosas.

- "Siempre que hablen de plantas tú eres la primera en estar presente"- La chica le sacó la lengua- " Espera, te ayudo con eso"- La chica cogió las cosas y se las acercó a su amiga, para que las metiera en su bolsa.

- "Muy graciosa Ara"- Dijo con una sonrisita- "Gracias por ponerme la cámara"- Le dijo mientras esta le pasaba el aparato.

- "Eres como tú amiga Tomoyo, ella no para de grabarte a ti y tú no paras de grabar las conferencias"- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

- "Así también puedo tomar apuntes más tranquila en casa, ya sabes que solo vengo por las conferencias"- Dijo algo apenada.

- "La verdad es que es una pena que vayas a otra facultad por tu invidencia, aunque fue una suerte que enseñaran clases para ciegos"

- "No es una facultad, son clases particulares"- Aclaró Sakura.

- "Con más de un alumno"

- "Bueno, gracias por ayudarme como siempre"

- "No es molestia, la próxima vez que halla una conferencia de botánica o medicina natural, no te preocupes que te llamaré"- Le sonrió dulcemente. Sakura empezó a salir por el pasillito que formaban las sillas, con su bastón por delante.

- "Gracias Ara"- Le dijo agradecida.

- "Ya sabes que conmigo siempre puedes contar. ¿Te acompaño fuera o puedes sola?"- Dijo mientras la seguía atentamente.

- "No te preocupes, puedo sola mami"- Le dijo burlona. La chica solo frunció la nariz.

- "Bueno, te acompaño, por lo menos, a la salida de la sala, después te vas directa a casa hija mía"- Le siguió el juego.

- "Siiiii, no te preocupes, no soy una chiquilla de 5 años"- Las dos salieron de la sala y allí cada una se separó.

- "Pues no lo aparentas, bueno, cuídate, que no nos vemos mucho"- Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo empezó a ponerse nerviosa- "Bueno, tú ya me entiendes"

- "Sí, no te preocupes, sé que no solemos coincidir, pero siempre que quieras puedes venir a visitarme, sabes donde vivo"- Le dijo yéndose mientras se despedía con la mano.

- "¡Y tú sabes donde vivo yo! ¡Hasta luego!"- Se despidió a gritos ya que su amiga se encontraba lejos.

Ara siguió caminando hasta su taquilla y después irse a casa. Sakura se marchó atravesando el campus, se lo había recorrido palmo a palmo y conocía cada centímetro del lugar. En el campus era bastante conocida, no pasaba desapercibida, tanto por su belleza como por su ceguera. Era conocida como la 'Bella Ciega', los chicos la admiraban, las chicas también, unas sentían envidia, otras... simpatía y como no, lástima y pena. Sakura aunque fuera invidente, sabía muy bien como eran esas miradas de lástima que tanto la dolían. Siguió caminando entre la gente, como una más de ellos. Atravesó las puertas exteriores de la universidad y llegó a la calle. Mientras seguía caminando con su bastón por delante una cosa paró el vaivén del bastón y ella se paró.

- "Perdón"- La chica intentó marcharse por otro lado, pero se volvió a chocar- "Perdóneme, ¿me permite pasar?"- Dijo educadamente. Intentó seguir, pero seguían bloqueándola el camino.

- "¿Se llama Sakura?"- Dijo una voz ronca.

- "Sí, ¿les conozco?"- Preguntó precavida.

- "Venga con nosotros"- Dijo otro hombre agarrándola del brazo.

- "¿Quiénes son? ¡Suélteme!"- Se intentó mover para deshacerse del brazo que la agarraba.

- "Si sigue así la tendremos que llevar a la fuerza"- Se hablaban entre ellos.

- "Vamos, no tenemos tiempo, saldrá dentro de poco"- Otro hombre se acercó por detrás y la puso un trapo en la boca.

- "Pero que..."- Al principio se resistió lo más que pudo, pero poco a poco su cuerpo fue adormeciéndose y debilitándose. Siguió pataleando hasta que quedó totalmente inconsciente. Sus párpados le pesaban cada vez más hasta que se cerraron totalmente. El hombre que la puso el trapo en la boca la cogió y la metió en un coche negro en el que habían llegado. Los demás cogieron las cosas de la chica y se metieron detrás de él.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo salió de su facultad para dirigirse al apartamento. Tomó su camino de siempre, pero antes se acercó a una tienda para comprar comida, Kero se había comido lo último que quedaba. Solo de pensar en como devoró el último bocado de comida que quedaba en casa le salió una gota. Siguió caminando por la calle hasta que se cruzó con dos hombres, la chica pasó delante de ellos y continuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Los dos tenían unos tatuajes en el brazo, un dragón enrollado en el brazo derecho. Eran dragones rojos. La chica bajó la mirada y siguió su camino a la tienda. Se quedó algo preocupada.

- _"Últimamente los dragones se pasean mucho por las calles, esto es alarmante, será mejor que coja las cosas y me vaya a casa lo antes posible"_- La chica aceleró el paso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¿Y?"- Preguntó al ver como su amigo entraba.

- "Hecho, como me pediste, encontré tu flor, la traerán cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto"- Se puso bien las gafas mientras una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro.

- "Bien, muy bien"- Su cara era seria, pero en su interior sonreía, sonreía con satisfacción.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¡Sakura! ¡Kero! ¡Ya he vuelto!"- Dijo entrando con un par de bolsas en la mano. El guardián fue corriendo a la entrada y se metió en una de las bolsas para ver que era lo que había traído para comer.

- "¡Has traído flanes!"- Dijo saliendo con los ojos iluminados y revoloteando alrededor de la chica.

- "¿Y Sakura?"- Preguntó la chica mientras dejaba las bolsas y se quitaba los zapatos.

- "¿No está contigo?"- Preguntó el peluche de nuevo en el interior de las bolsas.

- "No"- Dijo preocupada. Cogió su bolsa y sacó su móvil, marcó un número y se puso el aparato en la oreja- "Vamos... contesta Sakura"- Decía mientras sonaban los pitidos de la llamada. Colgó, se volvió a poner los zapatos y cogió la cola saliente de Kero.

- "¡Ehhh!"- Gritó al sentir como le cogía- "¡Ten más cuidado!"- Gritó mientras sentía como la chica lo metía en el bolso.

- "Calla Kero, vamos a salir. Métete en la bolsa y no hagas mucho ruido. Sakura no contesta al móvil"- Con solo eso el peluche entendió cual era su parte. Cerró los ojos y se concentró- _"¡Odio no tener magia!"_- Pensaba furiosa consigo misma- "¿Sientes algo?"- Preguntó mientras ya salía del edifico.

- "Sí, esta muy alejada de aquí, espera un momento y te diré donde está"- Decía concentrándose lo mejor que podía dentro del bolso. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y sacó su cabeza preocupada- "Corre Tomoyo, llama un taxi"- Dijo alarmado.

- "¿Qué pasa Kero?"- La chica levantó la mano para llamar un taxi.

- "Sakura no esta sola, hay varias presencias a su alrededor"

- "¡Ay, Dios mío!"- Dijo asustada.

- "Eso no es lo más importante en estos momentos, lo que importa es que su presencia se mueve y si no me equivoco se dirigen hacia el aeropuerto"- Un taxi se paró delante de Tomoyo que tenía la cara pálida, repentinamente reaccionó y se metió en el vehículo.

- "¡Al aeropuerto! ¡Y rápido!"- Gritó. El guardián se metió de nuevo en el bolso y se quedó pensativo, había sentido otras presencias... aquellas presencias... si no se equivocaba, aquellas presencias eran...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "Aún tenemos mucho de que discutir en esta ciudad"- Dijo una mujer hacia un hombre que estaba sentado delante de ella.

- "Sí, pero hay asuntos pendientes que no pueden esperar"- Dijo un chico de mirada azulada y sonrisa. La mujer que estaba delante tenía el pelo largo en una trenza. Vestía con una camisa china roja y unos pantalones negros.

- "De todas maneras, los asuntos que dejamos aquí no están zanjados desde hace mucho, deberíamos de hablar ya con él, esto está siendo de locos"- Dijo reposando su espalda en el asiento- "Sabes que no me gustan estas batallas, han muerto muchos de los nuestros"

- "Pero han caído más de los suyos"- Dijo el de la mirada azul tras las gafas.

- "De todas formas, son grandes pérdidas, también hay gente inocente involucrada, esta batalla viene a ser de locos"- Dijo mirando ahora a un lado, donde se encontraba su primo, al lado de la ventanilla mirando fuera, como si estuviera esperando algo... o alguien- "¿Qué mira?"- Preguntó curiosa.

- "Espera una flor"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. Meiling solo se giró con un interrogante en la cabeza.

- "Vosotros y vuestros misterios"- Dijo fastidiada, entre ellos existía cierta extraña comunicación. No la llamaba amistad, porque en realidad su primo no soportaba a Eriol, pero de alguna extraña manera, se entendían, solo cuando el chico de mirada azul no se pasaba de listo con sus gracias.

- "Cosas de hombres"- Dijo sonriente Hiragizawa.

- "No, solo cosas vuestras, ningún otro hombre os comprende"- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza. Shaoran se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del avión. Meiling solo seguía con la mirada como se iba su primo- "¿Pero que os traéis entre manos?"- Dijo sin entender el asunto. En ese instante se oyeron varias voces desde fuera y Meiling se pasó al asiento donde antes su primo estaba. Por la ventanilla vio como una chica de pelo largo, negro venía corriendo hacia el avión. Pasó su mirada a la puerta del avión donde su primo se encontraba con tres de sus hombres, sostenían algo en sus brazos, fijó mejor la mirada y pudo ver que era un cuerpo- "¿Eriol sabes de qué va todo esto?"- Le preguntó, pero este ya se había ido a la puerta a inspeccionar lo ocurrido.

A lo lejos Tomoyo corría con Kero en el bolso. Este le había estado dando instrucciones de donde estaba Sakura. Cuando vieron a tres hombres subir las escaleras de un avión, Tomoyo empezó a gritar a todo pulmón. Un hombre había salido y se quedó parado mirando a la chica que corría hacia ellos. Vio a Sakura en los brazos de uno de esos matones. Siguió corriendo a más no poder y vio como otro hombre salía de dentro del avión privado.

- "¡Alto ahí!"- Gritaba y gritaba. Los tres hombres bajaron, dejando a la chica en brazos del chico de pelo castaño. Tomoyo llegó a la parte inferior de las escaleras, donde los tres hombres le impedían el paso.

- "De aquí no pasas. ¿Quién eres?"- Dijo uno de los hombres.

- "¡Eh! ¡Los de arriba! ¡Dejadla! ¡¿No sabéis que eso se llama secuestro?!"- Dijo enfada intentando pasar entre los hombres. Uno de ellos cogió el brazo de Tomoyo y esta lo único que hizo fue hacerle una llave y tirarle al suelo para dejarle inconsciente- "¡No me toques!"- Inmediatamente los otros dos hombres sacaron sus armas. Shaoran y Eriol solo miraron el espectáculo. La chica era buena, demasiado buena. Tomoyo levantó una pierna rápidamente y de una patada desarmó a uno de los tipos. Antes de que cayera el arma en el suelo, dio un giro, metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un arma, a la misma vez que cogía el arma del otro tipo en el aire. Apuntó al matón que quedaba y los dos que estaban en la parte de arriba de las escalinatas- "Suelta ese juguete o liquido a los tipos de ahí arriba"- Eriol sonrió, Shaoran solo se quedó serio, como siempre. El matón miró hacia arriba y vio como Eriol movía ligeramente la cabeza. El hombre tiró el arma al suelo y se apartó- "¡Soltadla!"- Dijo apuntando a los de arriba con una pistola mientras que con la otra seguía apuntando a los dos matones que quedaban.

- "Si la quieres ven a buscarla"- Le contestó Eriol con su sonrisita. Tomoyo avanzó por las escalinatas mientras vigilaba con ojos de lince a los matones y a los dos de arriba. Los dos tipos se metieron dentro del avión y Tomoyo llegó a la puerta del aparato, puso un pie dentro y sintió el acero en su cuello.

- "Suelta esas dos pistolas y te dejaré vivir"- Dijo una mujer al lado suyo. Tomoyo aflojó su agarre en las empuñaduras de las pistolas y las sujetó con los dedos índices. Eriol se acercó, le quitó las armas y sacó la cabeza para indicarles a los de abajo que estaba todo bajo control, después cerró la puerta del avión. Meiling llevó a Tomoyo a un asiento y allí la sentó. Shaoran puso el cuerpo dormido de Sakura en el asiento de delante de él, echó el respaldó hacia atrás y dejo que durmiera- "¿Podríais explicarme ya lo que está sucediendo?"- Dijo sin apartar el arma de la cabeza de la chica de pelo oscuro.

- "Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí"- Dijo Tomoyo sarcástica. Meiling solo acercó más el arma como advertencia.

- "¿Tú quién eres?"- Preguntó Eriol que llegaba de decirle al piloto que esperara un momento.

- "¿Y vosotros?"- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- "Quiénes seamos no tiene importancia"- Dijo Shaoran que se había sentado ya.

- "Bueno entonces la pregunta es... ¿para que la habéis secuestrado?"- Dijo refiriéndose a su amiga.

- "A mi también me complacería que respondierais a esa pregunta"- Intervino Meiling. Hubo un silencio.

- "Bueno, como nadie dice nada, será mejor que nos vayamos"- Eriol se giró hacia la cabina del piloto. Meiling sacó unas esposas y dejó a Tomoyo esposada al asiento, se sentó delante de ella y la vigiló. Eriol volvió y se sentó detrás de Shaoran. Este puso el asiento de Sakura recto, la puso el cinturón y se sentó de nuevo, el avión despegó.

- "¿Sois Dragones?"- Dijo Tomoyo al darse cuenta de una cosa.

- "Anda, si nos conoce"- Dijo Meiling graciosa.

- "Se puede ver por el tatuaje que llevas"- Se veía la cola del dragón rojo en el brazo de Meiling. A Tomoyo le inquietó el hecho de que fueran dragones los que secuestraron a Sakura. Kero por su parte se quedó inmóvil, pero atento en el bolso de Tomoyo.

- "Eres buena luchando"- Dijo Eriol con los ojos cerrados mientras se relajaba.

- "Una chica no puede salir a la calle sin ser atacada hoy en día, un poco de defensa personal no hace daño"- Dijo siempre hostil, pero irónica.

- "Yo diría que es algo más que defensa personal"- Dijo Meiling que antes contempló desde la ventanilla como desarmaba a los dos tipos.

- "Creo que como mínimo merecemos una explicación de tan grata intromisión"- Dijo Eriol que se levantó y se puso al lado de la china.

- "¿Qué tengo que explicar?"- Miró a los tres y fijó su mirada en el que no hablaba. No le gustaba como observaba a Sakura. Si no se había equivocado, él tenía que ser alguien importante en el clan de los Dragones, lo que podría ser peligroso para ellas, corrección, ya estaban en peligro.

- "Por ejemplo ¿para que estás aquí? ¿o cómo nos has encontrado? Porque por tu forma de ordenarnos que soltáramos a la chica, supondría que por lo menos a ella la andabas buscando"- Dijo Eriol señalando con la cabeza a la chica que seguía inconsciente.

- "Yo debería de ser la que estuviera preguntando"- Dijo con fiereza.

- "No, no, no. Con esa actitud no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte"- Dijo acomodándose al asiento.

- "Siento interrumpir, pero también deseo saber que es lo que aquí pasa"- Meiling giró su cabeza hacia su primo, que ahora permanecía con los ojos cerrados- "Creo que todos deberíamos explicarnos"- Miró a Shaoran que abrió los ojos y los miró por primera vez desde que despegaron, miró a Eriol que seguía sonriendo y después a la chica que permanecía con cara seria.

- "Yo solo hice lo que me mandaron"- Dijo Eriol con su sonrisita.

- "¿Secuestrarla?"- Preguntó Meiling, el chico afirmó. Miró a su primo que seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

- "Las razones solo las sabe tu primo"- Eriol miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- "¿Y tú? ¿Nos puedes decir ya quién eres?"- Se dirigió a Tomoyo.

- "Me llamo Tomoyo, Tomoyo Tomonoki, soy una chica normal y corriente, que no sabe el propósito de este secuestro, ya que no tenemos dinero ni familiares que puedan pagar un rescate"- Dijo con rabia.

- "¿Tenemos?"- Dijo algo curioso Eriol.

- "La chica que esta inconsciente al lado vuestra, es mi prima, no tenemos más familia, estamos las dos solas"- Dijo con resentimiento en vez de pena.

- _"Así que primas"_- Pensó Shaoran volviendo su cabeza de nuevo a Sakura.

- "¿Y cómo se llama ella?"- Preguntó Meiling con la mirada fija en la Tomoyo.

- "Sakura"- Respondió Shaoran, dejando escuchar por primera vez su voz, tras el despegue. Tomoyo le miró detenidamente.

- "Sí, su nombre es Sakura, Sakura Tomonoki"- Confirmó Tomoyo- "¿De qué la conoces?"- Preguntó curiosa.

- "Tu prima es demasiado confiada con la gente"- Dijo con sonrisa peligrosa. Por un momento la chica de mirada azul se quedó pensativa, de repente de la nada, se acordó de algo que habían discutido esa mañana, el vagabundo herido... ¿podrías ser...? ¿quizá...?

- "¿No serás tú la persona herida que dejó dormir en nuestro apartamento ayer por la noche?"- En ese momento Meiling consiguió una respuesta que no había formulado, por fin supo, que pasó con su primo después de que desapareciera con 4 hombres detrás de él.

- "Quizá"- Y volvió a sumirse en su velo de silencio.

- "Te ayudó ayer ¿qué quieres de ella secuestrándola?"- Le exigió la joven japonesa.

- "No le hables así, no tienes ni derecho ni autoridad"- Dijo Meiling seriamente. Shaoran solo siguió en su silencio, observando el exterior.

- "¿Es así como le pagas su ayuda?"- Siguió con sus exigencias sin escuchar a Meiling. El chino decidió girar la cabeza y la miró a los ojos con el frío glacial en ellos.

- "Esto es algo entre ella y yo"- Fue lo último que dijo, a un gesto suyo, Eriol se levantó y la amordazó, la chica se resistió pero cedió cuando ya estaba la mordaza en su boca. Todos los demás permanecieron callados. Un par de horas después se oyó al piloto decir que se abrocharan los cinturones, habían llegado. Tomoyo se sentía impaciente, se sentía ansiosa, ¿dónde estaban?

El avión tomó tierra y los 5 pasajeros se movieron, excepto uno que seguía inmóvil. Meiling se acercó a Tomoyo con las llaves de las esposas mientras Eriol sacaba un arma apuntándola, no fuera a cometer cualquier estupidez. Shaoran se acercó a Sakura, le quitó el cinturón y la puso en sus brazos, aún después de todo lo que había sucedido seguía dormida. Ya desligada de la silla del avión, Meiling cogió un extremo de las esposas y la encadenó a ella, así no podría escapar. Las dos chicas salieron primero, Eriol las siguió y Shaoran salió el último, con Sakura en sus brazos. Bajaron las escalinatas y una limusina los estaba esperando. Dos hombres se encontraban delante de la puerta de la limusina y la abrieron. Meiling metió a Tomoyo y después los siguió Eriol. Shaoran metió el cuerpo de Sakura dentro y volvió a salir. Todo esto lo seguía la atenta mirada de Tomoyo. Los hombres discutieron algo con Shaoran, pero que Tomoyo no pudo comprender, hablaban en otro idioma, para más preocupación. Las voces eran serenas y calmadas, pero algo en su tono indicaba que las cosas no andaban muy bien. Al finalizar la conversación y después de meter las bolsas de Sakura y Tomoyo en el maletero, el chino entró. Después de unos golpecitos de Eriol en el cristal que comunicaba con el conductor el coche se movió. Tomoyo estaba siendo custodiada a los lados por Meiling y Eriol. Enfrente estaban su prima y el cabecilla de ese secuestro.

La joven se percató de que ese chico, debía de ser muy importante, no solo por su aparentemente gran fortuna, porque para poseer un avión privado se ha de ser bastante adinerado, sino también la obediencia de las personas que lo rodeaban y el tono más bajo que emplean para tratarle a él. No debía de ser solo uno de los simples cabellizas de los Dragones y eso era lo que más temía Tomoyo.

La japonesa movió la cabeza para dar a entender que quería hablar, Eriol miró a Shaoran y este con una mirada le permitió desamordazarla.

- "Gracias"- Dijo malhumorada.

- "¿Qué quieres?"- Preguntó Meiling.

- "Saber dónde nos habéis traído, porque no estamos en Japón y mucho menos en Tokyo"- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- "Así es"- Respondió Eriol- "Ahora estamos en China, más exactamente en Hong Kong"

- "¡¿QUÉ?!"- Gritó Tomoyo. Su miedo no podía ser mayor: estaban con miembros de los Dragones, no con cualquier miembro y en su territorio, China, más exactamente en el centro de su poder, Hong Kong. Las cosas no podían ir a peor. Pronto se detuvieron y llegaron a un gran lugar. A Tomoyo la sacaron junto con Meiling y antes de que Eriol saliera del coche, Shaoran le cogió del brazo.

- "No le hagáis nada, que permanezca cómoda y **segura**"- Eriol entendió lo que dijo y se marchó con una sonrisa. Tomoyo se quedó esperando a que salieran Sakura y el chico misterioso, pero Meiling la arrastró hacia delante. Eriol le había dicho algo y esto hizo que Meiling la llevara adentro de la gran mansión que tenía delante. Era lujoso, con clase y elegancia, sencilla, pero clásica, sin sobrecargas en la decoración, todo con objetos orientales, más específicamente, chinos. Meiling se llevó a la invitada hacia arriba, la hizo subir unas escaleras y por ese laberinto de pasillos la llevó a una habitación. Ya dentro, se quitó las esposas y la ató a una pata de la cama. Recorrió todo el cuarto, se aseguró de cerrarlo todo y se volvió a acercar a la chica.

- "No intentes nada y siéntete como en tu casa"- Dijo lo último con ironía. Le quitó de una vez las esposas y se marchó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cerró la puerta y ahí la dejó. Tomoyo se levantó y miró el lugar. Fue hacia las puertas del balcón y estaban cerradas, intentó abrirlas pero estaban cerradas con llave, aunque no había cerradura. Marchó hacia la puerta y también estaba cerrada. Era extraño, pero tampoco tenía cerradura.

- "Mierda"- Dijo frustrada. ¿Cómo saldría para ayudar a Sakura?- _"Seguramente todo va con un sistema de seguridad en la puerta"_- Pensó fastidiada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sentía como su cuerpo volvía a su posesión. Ya no era tan pesado, era ligero, se sentía mejor. Dio media vuelta sobre sí misma y se levantó, ahora se encontraba sentada sobre algo suave y blando. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y aún sentía los párpados pesados, aunque de todas maneras no necesitaba abrir los ojos, seguiría sin ver nada. Algo en ella era diferente, se tocó el cuerpo y notó que ahora llevaba otra ropa, su ropa de calle había sido cambiada por algo más ligero y sedoso. Era algo como un camisón o un vestido amplio. Sintió una ligera brisa que le recorrió la espalda. Permaneció sentada, recobrando el sentido de tiempo y espacio, ¿dónde estaría? ¿qué hora sería ya? De repente notó como la cama se movía por un lado, algo se acercaba a ella. Instintivamente Sakura cogió de las sábanas y las levantó hasta el cuello, donde bajó la cabeza y esperó a ese ajeno ser que se acercaba. Después de lo que pareció un largo rato, no sintió nada, sabía que había alguien delante de ella, pero no hablaba ni tampoco la tocaba, la chica levantó la cabeza.

- "¿Quién está ahí?"- Dijo algo insegura. Por un momento sintió temor, pero enseguida se tranquilizó, ahora solo estaba insegura, insegura por lo que le podría pasar, pero sin temor, un sentimiento contradictorio.

No respondieron, la chica se quedó un momento concentrada e intentó sentir el aura de esa persona, aun sin poseer magia, esa persona tendría un aura, un aura más débil quizá, pero ese no era el caso, el aura de esa persona era fuerte muy fuerte, tanto, que la envolvía en su calidez. Enseguida sintió que no era la primera vez que sentía ese aura, pero no sabía donde, no recordaba exactamente cuando, tal vez hubiera sentido otra vez a esa persona, pero seguramente no había tomado la suficiente atención de recordar a quién pertenecía. El roce de unos dedos la despertó de su concentración, habían tocado sus manos, la chica no rehuyó el contacto, no retrocedió ningún ápice, pero sí se sobresaltó algo.

- "Confías demasiado en la gente"- Dijo una voz serena. Sakura notó como una palpitación se escapaba al sonido de la voz. Sus mejillas adquirieron cierto color rosáceo y sus labios sintieron el sabor de aquella noche, el sabor del dulce primer beso, un beso que la despertó tantas sensaciones, un mundo nuevo que jamás había pisado... no de esa manera.

- "Shaoran"- Dejó escapar entre su respiración. El joven sonrió con satisfacción al ver que la chica no le había olvidado. Lentamente empezó a bajar su mano por su brazo y lo empezó a acariciar hasta llegar a su hombro, allí bajó por su costado, tocando su cuerpo sobre la superficie de la fina tela de la prenda. La chica solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro. Tragó aire y apretó con más fuerza los puños con las sábanas- "¿Dónde estoy?"- Preguntó apenas sin aliento.

- "Estás en un sueño"- Dijo suavemente. La chica estaba avergonzada por el tacto del chico, jamás ningún hombre se había atrevido a tocarla tan íntimamente, tan delicadamente y con tanta sensualidad en sus roces. Shaoran apartó la mano de su costado y se quedó tumbado de costado, con el codo izquierdo apoyado sobre la cama y la pierna derecha doblada de manera que la planta del pie tocaba la cama. Sakura estaba delante de él, con la luz de la noche a sus espaldas. Se veía como una niñita perdida, era tan adorable.

- "¿Dónde me has traído?"- Preguntó aún turbada por el contacto.

- "Te he traído a mi casa"

- "No entiendo, ¿por qué me has secuestrado?"- Preguntó algo confundida.

- "Porque la belleza se roba"- Dijo halagador, lo que aumentó el sonrojo de la joven.

- "No, de... de verdad ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"- Dijo con palpitaciones más aceleradas.

- "Porque quiero"- Dijo simplemente, con voz más fría.

- "¿Porque quieres?"- Repitió sorprendida, en su tono había arrogancia y también frialdad, algo que la había sorprendido en él.

- "Sí, te quería a ti y ahora ya te tengo"- La chica se sintió como si fuera un objeto y la rabia la invadió.

- "Yo no soy un objeto al que puedas tomar como te venga en gana"- Dijo enfadada. El hombre se levantó de su posición y la cogió una muñeca, la empujó sobre la cama y le cogió de la otra muñeca para que no se moviera. Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa en toda su vida, tan expuesta. Su pecho subía y bajaba según su respiración, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no veían la mirada determinada del chino.

- "Hay algo que debes saber de mi Sakura"- Dijo Shaoran con voz fría.

- "¿El qué?"- Temió preguntar.

- "Yo no pido las cosas, las tomo"- Y con eso bajó la cabeza y atrapó los labios de Sakura en los suyos. La chica dejó de resistirse, el cuerpo se relajó y sus músculos ya no reaccionaban, su mente se quedó vacía y lo único que deseaba era hundirse, hundirse en la calidez de ese cuerpo, de ese alma, de ese corazón. Shaoran la besó con dulzura, sin urgencia, como si tuvieran toda la eternidad para saborear ese momento. Sus labios se separaron y el aliento de cada uno se mezcló con el otro- "No soy quien crees que soy"- Dijo aún cerca de los labios de la japonesa.

- "Entonces dime... ¿quién eres?"- Dijo fallándole la respiración.

- "Alguien con quién jamás quisieras cruzarte"- Dijo por primera vez en un tono helante, lo que a Sakura le produjo una sensación, que no pudo descifrar.

- "¿Me has traído para asustarme?"- Preguntó asombrada y ofendida a la vez.

- "¿Estás asustada?"- La chica negó con la cabeza. Él solo sonrió, le soltó una muñeca para dirigir su mano a la mejilla, primero la rozó, después la acarició y al final de tanto juego puso la palma de la mano sobre la mejilla, moldeándose a su cara- "Eres muy rara ¿lo sabías?"- La chica solo sonrió. Por extraño que pareciese, la chica no sentía ningún miedo, incluso cuando su tono era frío, casi helado.

- "¿Por qué?"- Preguntó.

- "Porque cualquiera en tu lugar estaría asustada, estaría aterrorizada"- Dijo sereno, pero con algo de gracia en su voz.

- "¿Por qué tendría que tenerte miedo?"- Preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña. Era una pregunta absurda, que hizo escapar una risita en los labios del chino- "¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"- Dijo algo enfadada pensando que se estaba burlando de ella.

- "Eres una mujer increíble, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

- "Si quieres decir con eso que soy una niña que sepas que no lo soy"- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, lo que aumento la sonrisa del chino.

- "Eso lo puedo ver"- Dijo de manera seductora mientras su mano bajaba por el cuello de la chica. Sakura se sonrojó. Desde hacia un rato la japonesa tenía una mano libre, pero no la movió.

- "Tú tampoco eres un niño, tienes que tener mi edad más o menos"- Dijo pensativa. Intentaba que no se centrara en ella, que se desconcentrara de lo que estaba haciendo. La hacia sentir tan pequeña, tan indefensa, tan...

- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"- Su cara se tornó seria, pero suavizando sus rasgos.

- "Por el tono de tu voz, por tu forma de hablar, por tu forma de tratarme y por..."- La chica se sonrojó más aún, podía recordar la forma de su cuerpo cuando lo tocó, la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, en la noche anterior y esa misma noche.

- "Mmmmmm"- El joven solo sonrió por el sonrojo de la chica, veía que se sentía incómoda con él, no le tenía miedo, pero se sentía muy tensa, era lo que indicaba todo su cuerpo cada vez que se acercaba a ella o cuando la rozaba o tocaba.

- "Tú sabes como soy pero yo no sé como eres tú"- Dijo Sakura levantando la mano que te tenía libre hacia su rostro. Él vio como la chica acercaba su mano y la cogió, parando su recorrido.

- "Dejemos que siga en la incógnita"- Le cogió de los dedos y pasó el reverso de la mano de Sakura por su mejilla, sintiendo la calidez de su mano, la suavidad de su piel, la seguridad con la que ella se agarraba a sus dedos- "Deja que esto sea un sueño, que **yo** sea tu sueño"- Bajó la mano de la chica y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sakura estaba congelada, su mente no razonaba bien, no sabía que hacer ¿debía de permanecer quieta y esperar a que él la besara por tercera vez?. Su primer beso fue con un hombre de la noche, un sueño, una fantasía y esa misma noche su hombre sin rostro volvió a besarla y a envolverla en un mundo fantástico, un mundo que jamás había explorado, de nuevas sensaciones, algo nuevo e inesperado, pero que no le daba miedo enfrentar sino todo lo contrario, iba a dejar que todos sus sentidos se hundieran en ese nuevo mundo. Shaoran iba a acercarse para tomar el tercer beso. Todo estaba siendo perfecto hasta que varios golpes en la puerta de la habitación estropearon la magia, dejando insatisfecha a la pareja. No habían ni rozado sus labios cuando la incesante llamada seguía perturbándoles.

- "Shaoran tenemos problemas"- Dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- _"Que oportuno"_- Pensó molesto por la intromisión- "¿No podéis arreglároslas solos?"- Dijo mirando hacia la puerta con irritación.

- "Si no fuera importante no te molestaría"- Shaoran lanzó un sonido dando a ver su molestia y se giró hacia la chica, estaba totalmente colorada. Sakura acababa de darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Se acababa de percatar que estaba en la cama de un desconocido, de un **hombre** desconocido. Bajó la mirada como si con eso consiguiera ocultar la desnudez que acababa de experimentar, no una desnudez física, algo más allá que eso, había visto más de lo que hubiera deseado que viera. Shaoran sonreía, levantó la cara de la chica y la susurró en el oído.

- "Por hoy aquí termina el sueño, pero no te preocupes, los sueños se repiten"- La chica sintió deshacerse en sus palabras. Shaoran se apartó de encima de ella y salió de la cama, se oyeron unos pasos, una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y por último el silencio. Sakura quedó quieta largo rato, después volvió a pisar la realidad.

- "¿Y tengo que dormir aquí?"- No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía con quién estaba, no sabía en que situación se había metido, lo único que ahora sabía era que no podía dormir, estaba desvelada, ya había dormido bastante antes, aún así se tumbó en la cama y sin que se diera cuenta se quedó dormida en las sábanas de seda de aquella cama grande y con un dulce aroma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¿Qué pasa Eriol?"- Dijo un tanto enfadado Shaoran.

- "Creo que no ha sido un buen momento para interrumpir"- Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona al advertir el mal humor de Shaoran.

- "No, no lo ha sido. Dime, ¿qué pasa?"- Le exigió, si le había sacado en tan buen momento por lo menos que fuera por una buena razón. Los dos caminaron por un pasillo, alejándose del cuarto de Shaoran.

- "Xe Ming ha atacado dos de nuestras 'casas', ha habido muchas bajas y varios muertos, me han dicho que planea otro ataque. Pienso que está desafiándote"- Estas últimas palabras las ignoró Shaoran.

- "¿Y el muelle?"

- "El muelle también tuvo problemas a la hora de embarcar con el cargamento, nos han robado la mitad de lo que íbamos a exportar, lo demás fue destruido en un incendio"- Dijo serio. Frunció el entrecejo y su mirada se tornó aterradoramente fría.

- "¿La policía?"- Empezaron a bajar por unas escaleras.

- "Controlada, como siempre"- Giraron hacia una puerta y allí estaba su prima, con la mirada también seria y enfadada.

- "¿Qué hacemos?"- Se acercó a los dos. Shaoran marchó hacia un escritorio y pulsando un botón de debajo de la mesa una estantería se movió. Dio un giro dando mostrar en el otro lado un arsenal.

- "Si quiere guerra, la tendrá. Hace tiempo que quiere controlar China, pero mientras esté aquí no se lo permitiré"- Se acercó al armamento. cogió unas pistolas y se las pasó a su prima y a Eriol. Cogió unas tiras con dos fundas que se las puso como chaleco, cogió una pistola, la miró y la cargó, cogió otra he hizo lo mismo, se las puso en las fundas, que estaban a la altura de las costillas- "Que venga Qin Ge con sus hombres, vamos a hacerle una visita a los Tigres"- Meiling salió del cuarto poniendo la pistola en sitio seguro y poco después Shaoran salió con Eriol hacia la entrada. Una doncella se acercó con una chaqueta en las manos. Shaoran la cogió y se la puso, tapando así las pistolas. Se metieron en un descapotable rojo que ya estaba aparcado delante de las escaleras de la puerta principal, arrancaron y aceleraron. Meiling salió detrás de ellos en otro coche hablando por un móvil en manos libres.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo vio desde su habitación como los dos coches se marchaban. Estaba desatada, pero encerrada en una jaula muy bien adornada. No tenía las cosas necesarias para 'arreglar' el sistema de seguridad de ese cuarto. Todavía no sabía las intenciones de ese tipo con Sakura. No podía dejar que la hirieran, debía protegerla, era su prima, su amiga, su misión.

Se conocían desde los 8 años, sus familias estaban muy unidas, desde siempre. La familia de Tomoyo se ha encargado de proteger a la familia de Sakura desde tiempos inmemoriables. Cuando conoció a la niña, una amistad muy fuerte se creó, y en ese entonces se juró a sí misma que nada le pasaría, que siempre la protegería, pero todo cambió cuando el incidente de hace 8 años la dejó ciega, no solo dejó destrozado al guardián de las Cards, sino también a Tomoyo. Eran sus protectores... sus amigos... y la pudieron proteger, la fallaron. Un error que jamás volvería a cometer mientras siguiese viva.

Continuó mirando por el cuarto, debía de haber algo que pudiera utilizar. Fue al cuarto de baño y allí abrió todo mueble que tuviese puertecillas o cajones. Para su sorpresa podría salir, después de todo, no eran muy listos si la dejaban a **ella** con cosas eléctricas con más de una posible utilidad. La chica sonrió para sí misma y siguió mirando en busca de más objetos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Qin Ge y Shaoran se habían reunido, discutieron todos los puntos. Prepararon la 'visita' con sumo cuidado. En poco más de hora y media ya estaban todos preparados. Marcharon al edificio donde solían reunirse los Tigres. No era un lugar de buena reputación, ahí se reunían para divertirse con: alcohol, tabaco, drogas y por supuesto mujeres.

Unos hombres fueron por el tejado, otros cubrieron la salida trasera u otras salidas que pudieran utilizar. Eriol, Shaoran, Meiling y Qin Ge, se prepararon para entrar. No fue nada discreto, sino todo lo contrario, la entrada fue llamativa y nunca mejor dicho. Abrieron las puertas y a los guardias de la entrada quedaron inconscientes con un par de golpes.

Se dirigieron los cuatro con varios hombres al centro del vestíbulo. Se dispersaron, se oyeron varios gritos y las mujeres que estaban allí salieron corriendo.

Shaoran siguió junto con Meiling, Eriol y Qin Ge. Subieron las escaleras que se dirigían hacia los pisos superiores. Llegaron hasta la planta central y prosiguieron hasta la última puerta del pasillo. Qin Ge abrió la puerta de una patada y los tres entraron apuntando a varios hombres que estaban allí, Shaoran era el único sin haber sacado el arma aún.

Era una sala de estar, estaban sentados discutiendo algo, en el sillón, se encontraba el líder, al sonido de la puerta abrirse bruscamente los hombres se sobresaltaron, pero no tuvieron tiempo de sacar sus armas porque ya estaban siendo apuntados.

El líder tendría pocos años más que Shaoran, era joven de pelo negro, la cara de un niño, no muy madura, aunque la verdad fuera distinta. Los ojos de un marrón muy oscuro. Xe Ming solo sonrió.

- "¡Ya has vuelto Li! ¡Bienvenido seas a mi humilde 'casa'!"- Se levantó e hizo una reverencia. En ese momento se oyó una voz femenina desde una puerta, seguramente comunicaba con un dormitorio.

- "Cariño no... ¡Ah! ¡Dios mío!"- Se asustó al ver el panorama.

- "¡Vuelve dentro!"- Ordenó el líder de los Tigres. La mujer no se lo pensó dos veces y se encerró en el cuarto. Su atención volvió al líder de los Dragones- "Supongo que esto no es una visita amistosa"- Shaoran se acercó y se sentó en uno de los sofás al lado de Xe Ming.

- "Puedes jurar que no. Me han dicho que mientras he estado fuera has hecho unas visitas a dos de mis 'casas' y al muelle"- Se expresión era helantemente seria, no había ni mofa y gracia en su voz, aunque hablara con ironía.

- "Quizá"- Respondió con una sonrisa oscura.

- "Mmmmmm... entonces quizá me halla equivocado... lo que sería terrible... ya que de haber sabido esto no habría mandado a mis hombres a la fábrica"- La mirada del líder de los Tigres se volvió sombría- "Esa que tienes de figuras de cerámica, la que utilizas para exportar drogas"- El hombre apretó los puños.

- "Un error lo tiene cualquiera"- Dijo entre dientes.

- "Gracias por ser tan compresivo"- Shaoran se iba a levantar cuando Xe Ming se levantó con un puñal en la mano, se abalanzó sobre Shaoran, este le esquivó, cogió su brazo, lo llevó a la espalda del hombre e hizo que soltara el cuchillo. Cogió el cuchillo, llevó al hombre a una mesa que había en la sala y puso la mano que le había puesto en la espalda sobre la mesa. Con un movimiento rápido clavó el cuchillo sobre la mesa, atravesando la mano de Xe Ming, el hombre lanzó un grito de dolor- "Como tú has dicho un error lo tiene cualquiera, pero la próxima vez que falles al intentar matarme no te clavaré el cuchillo en la mano, sino en el corazón"- Shaoran le dejó allí, con el cuchillo atravesando la mano. Shaoran salió primero y los otros tres le siguieron vigilando sus espaldas. Habían presenciado todo y ni se inmutaron, el carácter de su jefe era así, era mejor no atravesarse en su camino, si no querías acabar mal. Habían visto cosas peores que lo que habían visto esa noche. Los hombres que estaban en la sala fueron a ayudar a su jefe, este solo les empujó iracundo.

- "¡Largaos! ¡Buenos para nada!"- Los hombres vieron los ojos furiosos de su jefe y decidieron marcharse. Xe Ming cogió el puñal, cerró con todas sus fuerzas los dedos sobre el mango del puñal y apretó los dientes. Seguido tiró hacia arriba y sacó el cuchillo. La mano le sangraba mucho, parecía que se iba a desangrar- "La próxima vez no fallaré"

****

N de la A: Por hoy así se queda. Q tal???? Bueno, primero decir que me ha alegrado muxoooooooooooooooooooooooooo al ver que mi fic a gustado, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura, como no suelo ver esta clase de fics sobre CCS decidí probar. Gracias por esta acogida :)

De momento este fic me parece corto ^^UUU si habéis leído mis otros fics, veréis que suelen ser más largos. Bueno una cosa que me ha hecho gracia es que muxos me dicen que ya era hora que escribiera un fic S+S, jejejejeje, que mala persona soy :P

También me preguntan sobre como seguirá el fic o detalles del próximo capítulo, a lo que contesto: Ni yo misma lo sé. En un principio pensaba poner en mis fics un resumen del capítulo siguiente, pero descarté la idea porque siempre se me ocurre algo nuevo o diferente en el último momento y no voy a poner algo que después no aparezca. Espero haber contestado a una de las muchas preguntas que me suelen hacer :P

También decir que ahora ya he terminado mi trabajo!!!!!!!!!!!! (como solo era de verano) =). El problema ahora es que comienzan las clases U_U por lo que mi tardanza habitual será una tontería con lo que tardaré ahora. Este año es mi último año en el instituto, así que con lo que saque ahora me va la nota para la universidad, lo que es lo mismo, a estudiar como loca U_U Bueno, tardaré lo menos posible. Un aviso, sobre Mayo y Junio no esperen gran cosa, es época de estudiar para los exámenes finales, lo que veo algo crudo escribir fics U_U

Bua!!!! Dejemos lo triste y pensemos en positivo!!!!!!!!!!! =) Hoy 2 de Septiembre en el calendario lunar es mi cumple!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque en el calendario normal de toda la vida es el 9 de Septiembre!!!!!!!!!!!! Sí!!!!!!!!!!! Cumplo 17 asquerosos años XD. Lo que fue muy divertido fue cuando los cumplí el 9-9-99 (Una fecha de los más poco común XD). Pilló justo con mi viaje a China XD. ¿Suerte o casualidad? Preguntémosle a Eriol... Bueno, después de estas notas de locura os dejo, no os vaya a traumatizar.

Ah!!! Si queréis ver como van mis fics mirad mi Bio, cada cinco días o cada semana, iré poniendo como van. Por si os interesa...

Sugerencias, preguntas, apoyo psiquiátrico, comentarios, dinero (que me deis vosotros, claro está XD), críticas constructivas a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	3. Invitadas

22 de Septiembre de 2002

Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

- "Conversaciones"

__

"Pensamientos"

__

Sueños o recuerdos

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 3: 'Invitadas'

****

By: Kassy99

En la mansión, donde estaban 'hospedadas' las dos chicas japonesas, seguía la rutina de siempre cuando el señor salía para atender 'asuntos' que no se podían posponer. Había varios hombres en la entrada exterior y algunos merodeando por los jardines, un par de hombres en las puertas interiores y en la entrada de las cocinas y un par de hombres en cada planta de la mansión. Siempre vigilantes, siempre alertas para cualquier situación. Las sirvientas y los mayordomos estaban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones desde hacía tiempo. Cuando el señor de la casa mandaba que se extremase la vigilancia no era una orden poco común, era una situación bastante conocida para los que habitaban esa casa, no era un hecho que sucedía todos los días pero era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados... y preparados.

La casa estaba silenciosa en los pisos superiores. El ruido que provoca una chispa se oyó desde una de las puertas de las habitaciones. A lo largo de un pasillo oscuro andaba uno de los dos hombres en su ronda. Caminaba con una linterna, iluminó las puertas de todas las habitaciones y al ver que nada estaba fuera de lo normal marchó de nuevo a otro pasillo. En el instante en que los sonidos de los pasos desaparecieron una puerta se abría. La puerta se abría dejando solo una pequeña línea para mirar al exterior, al no ver a nadie una figura salió de la puerta. Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Miró a sus lados y se movió hacia un pequeño panel al lado de la puerta. Allí, con un objeto que tenía en la mano, abrió el pequeño panel donde había un enredo de cables de distintos colores. Cortó unos cables con el objeto que tenía en la mano e hizo varios 'arreglos'. Después colocó el panel como estaba y se marchó sigilosa. Se dirigió a una esquina donde comunicaba con otro pasillo y miró de reojo para ver si había alguien en él.

- _"¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde encuentro a Sakura? ¿Y a Kero?"_- La chica no podía pasarse toda la noche recorriendo la mansión, era demasiado grande para poder encontrarla antes de que notaran su ausencia. Vio llegar a dos hombres y retrocedió para que no la vieran. Pasaron de largo y se marcharon por otro pasillo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¿Creíste necesario eso del cuchillo?"- Preguntó Meiling desde la parte trasera del coche.

- "No"- Dijo sin más.

- "¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?"- Dijo irritada.

- "Mmmm..."- No dijo nada. Eriol que estaba en el asintió del copiloto había notado el extraño comportamiento de Shaoran. Había estada algo diferente aquella tarde, no sabía el qué, pero había algo, quizá... molestia.

- "Pensé que el ataque a la fábrica no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido a nuestras 'casas'"- Dijo Eriol cambiando de tema.

- "Y no tiene nada que ver"- Seguía con la mirada seria y fija en la carretera.

- "¿Entonces por qué le dijiste eso?"- Preguntó con una ceja levanta y con mucho interés en la respuesta.

- "Me pareció interesante saber su reacción"- Parecía un sarcasmo, pero lo dijo tan seriamente que hizo que no tuviera ninguna gracia.

- "Mmmm... Entiendo"- Sí, sin ninguna duda, Shaoran estaba raro- "Pero aún así, sin que nos hubieran atacado, habríamos destruido la fábrica ¿no es así?"- Dijo Eriol mirando hacia delante.

- "Claro. Ya he dejado claro otras veces que en el territorio de los Dragones no toleraré la venta ni la fabricación, ni nada que tenga que ver con las drogas, avisé a los demás jefes de clanes lo que ocurriría. Solo adelanté lo inevitable"- Giró por una calle.

- "¿Y los Lions? Tampoco han respetado tu aviso"- Dijo Meiling ya con el cuerpo apoyado en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas.

- "Ellos ya sabrán de mi en breve"- Dijo con su rostro serio.

- "Será mejor que cuando lleguemos descansemos, ya son casi las 6 y a las 12 tienes una visita de Fox... "- Hizo una pausa y sonrió- "... y su hija"- Meiling frunció el ceño y lanzó un bufido.

- "Mmmmmm... Lara Fox..., hacía tiempo que no la veía"- Dijo con su siempre rostro de póker.

- "Esa... Creía que estaba de viaje por Europa"- Dijo molesta la prima de Li.

- "Regresó hace un par de días, al parecer le aburrió el viaje"- Eriol tenía una sonrisa maliciosa- "He oído que vendrá con una amiga de la infancia... Victoria Dolphin"- Meiling se adelantó para poner la cabeza al lado de la de Eriol para mirar incrédula lo que acababa de oír de él.

- "¡¿Esa también está aquí?!"- Dijo casi sin palabras.

- "Al parecer el señor Dolphin también quiere hablar contigo. Mi sorpresa fue que las chicas se conocían, sabía que Lara era de norteamérica, pero no supuse que conociera a Victoria ya que se crió en China"- La sonrisa maliciosa de Eriol se hizo notar más- "Supongo que tendrás que descansar mucho para lo que te espera"- Shaoran no dijo nada, solo permaneció callado. Meiling tenía un aura de fuego a su alrededor y Eriol seguía disfrutando de lo que acababa de decir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo se quedó en la esquina pensando en lo que podía hacer. No sabía dónde estaba y menos por donde empezar a buscar, en ese momento oyó unos pasos y volvió a mirar por la esquina. Los dos tipos de antes volvían del pasillo, se dirigían hacia ella. No podía dar la vuelta, no tendría tiempo de esconderse o de salir hacia ninguna parte. Poco a poco los pasos de los hombres se oían acercarse. Se mantuvo pegada a la pared, sosteniendo la respiración y con la cabeza mirando a ver si los hombres llegaban. Los pasos se oyeron justo a su lado y vio un pie, pero de la nada se oyó un sonido de cristal romperse. Los hombres giraron y corrieron hacia donde procedía el sonido. Tomoyo respiró aliviada. Fue a mirar otra vez por la esquina y para su sorpresa vio algo flotar por el techo. La cosa voladora se acercaba a ella y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo ver que era.

- "Kero"- Dijo con alegría. El guardián descendió hasta las manos de la joven.

- "Ufffff, por poco te pillan"- Dijo pasándose una mano por la frente.

- "¿Has sido tú el del ruido?"

- "Sí, te ví asomarte por la esquina y fui corriendo a una habitación donde la puerta estaba abierta, tiré un jarrón"- Dijo sacando un pulgar hacia arriba.

- "¿Cómo me has encontrado?"

- "Primero de todo salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelvan"- La chica asintió y el peluche emprendió de nuevo el vuelo. Siguió al pequeño guardián a otro lugar mientras que se volvía a oír como los guardias volvían al pasillo.

- "¿Cómo me has encontrado Kero?"- Repitió Tomoyo.

- "Oí a dos tipos hablar de 'las chicas japonesas', dijeron donde estabas tú y entonces decidí salir del bolso y buscaros"

- "¿Entiendes chino?"- Preguntó asombrada.

- "Sí, he vivido en Hong Kong durante un tiempo"- Dijo algo apesadumbrado y nostálgico, ¿por qué sería?.

- "Bueno, será mejor que encontremos a Sakura y la saquemos de aquí"- Tomoyo y Kero siguieron caminando por unos pasillos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "Bienvenidos señores y señorita"- Dijo un hombre mayor de pelo canoso y bigote que se había acercado con la mirada baja.

- "¿Todo bien en mi ausencia Wei?"- Preguntó dándole la chaqueta.

- "Sí, señor, nada fuera de lo normal"- El hombre se dirigió hacia los otros dos jóvenes y estos con un gesto le hicieron saber que no querían nada de él.

- "Bien"- Shaoran subió las escaleras y Wei se marchó. Eriol y Meiling marcharon a sus respectivos cuartos, también vivían en la mansión.

- "Buenos días"- Se despidió Eriol burlón. Los otros dos simplemente le ignoraron el comentario.

Shaoran se dirigió a su cuarto ya con el sol saliendo. Ya se había hecho de día y la luz invadía la casa. Caminó por un pasillo y al fondo se encontraban unas puertas, donde su cama lo esperaba. Tomó el picaporte, abrió la puerta y traspasó su umbral. Ya entraba la luz del día en su habitación. Se acercó a las puertas del balcón y corrió las cortinas. Se deshizo de todo vestigio de luz del exterior. Se acercó a la cama y prendió la luz de una lámpara. Allí entre las sábanas de la cama se encontraba durmiendo una delicada flor, su flor de cerezo. Se sentó al borde de la cama, se quitó el chaleco donde se sujetaban las pistolas y lo dejó en la mesilla. Se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, apagó la luz y se metió así en la cama. Levantó las sábanas y se introdujo bajo ellas. En el interior de su cama pudo notar la calidez que dejaba el cuerpo de Sakura, una exquisita calidez. Acercó su cuerpo al de ella y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La chica estaba de espaldas a Shaoran. Él acercó su cara para oler el perfume de su cabello. En unos segundos, bajo la fragancia del cálido aroma a mujer, se quedó dormido.

Las horas pasaron y pronto las agujas del minutero marcaron y cuarto, las ocho y cuarto de la mañana. Sakura empezó a moverse lentamente y cuando quiso levantarse un fuerte brazo aferrado a ella le impidió moverse, apretándola con fuerza. Sakura quedó paralizada, ¿en qué momento de la noche se encontró durmiendo con otra persona? Un momento de pánico la invadió, pero pronto el reconocimiento de aquella aura que ya conocía le produjo alivio. En ese momento fue cuando la calidez de su cara aumentó, tal vez supiera quién era el que dormía con ella, pero... ¿por qué estaba allí durmiendo junto a ella? De repente la inseguridad de no saber que había ocurrido la invadió. Estaba segura de que cuando se durmió estaba sola, pero ahora... ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación?. Sin tener ganas de darle más vueltas al asunto, la chica bajó su mano hasta su cintura y al tocar el brazo del chico un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el tacto de él la producía un 'no-sé-que' que la hacía derretirse. Lentamente fue recorriendo sus dedos por el brazo de él, bajando hasta la muñeca del hombre, cuando hubo alcanzado su objetivo cogió la muñeca e intentó levantar el brazo. En ese momento el cuerpo de él se movió pegándose totalmente al de ella y soltándose de la mano de ella, su brazo volvió a rodear su cintura. No parecía que se hubiese despertado, por lo menos, no había dicho nada. La chica suspiró e intentó volver a separar su brazo del cuerpo de ella. En el momento que alcanzó su muñeca sintió la cabeza del chico levantándose y acercándola a su oreja.

- "¿Ya te quieres ir?"- La chica se sobresaltó y su cara se tornó más roja de la que ya tenía.

- "¿Estabas despierto?"- Dijo algo sofocada.

- "Desde el momento en que te moviste"- Dijo suavemente a su oído. La chica sintió como todo su ser se dejaba llevar por sus susurros y su abrazo.

- "Siento haberte despertado"- Dijo casi sin aire.

- "Si tanto lo sientes puedes pagármelo de una manera..."- La chica sintió como su cuerpo temblaba al aire que desprendía su boca y rozaba su oreja- "Solo quédate quieta durante unas horas más y te perdonaré"- Una sonrisa de satisfacción invisible para Sakura se dibujó en los labios de él.

El joven volvió a dejar su cabeza sobre la almohada y pasó su otro brazo debajo del cuerpo de ella. La apretó fuertemente contra sí mismo. Aunque quisiera marcharse no podría escapar de esa jaula que formaban sus brazos. Su cuerpo tenso se relajó y permaneció quieta, segura en sus brazos. No sabía nada de él, donde estaba o porque estaba ahí, lo único que en esos momentos le importaba es que él la hacia sentir diferente, la hacia sentir como si todo lo demás no importase, la hacia sentir como si en ese mundo solo estuvieran ellos dos, la hacia sentir... como si ella fuera su tesoro más preciado. Pasó el tiempo, Shaoran se durmió poco después de quedarse abrazado a Sakura y esta no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, se encontraba totalmente desvelada, ¿cómo podía dormir con esos dos brazos alrededor de ella? Aún con la tensión de la situación fuera de su cuerpo se sentía estremecida por tan íntimo contacto. Sentía calor, un calor que envolvía su cuerpo y su corazón. No sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado así cuando él empezó a moverse bajo las sábanas. Apretó el brazo que se encontraba debajo de ella mientras que con el otro tocaba su cabello. El sonrojo de sus mejillas volvió al instante que él se movió. Sin que Sakura lo notara, Shaoran se encontraba muy despejado, a diferencia de muchas personas, a él le costaba muy poco desperezarse, solo abría los ojos y ya estaba totalmente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Shaoran apartó un mechón que cubría la cara de Sakura y lo dejó detrás de su oreja, apartando el cabello para dejar al descubierto un fino y suave cuello. Se quedó mirándola y sin pensarlo más acercó su rostro y besó el dulce manjar que ahí se encontraba, preparado y dispuesto para él. El repentino contacto con su cuello pilló por sorpresa a la chica que reaccionó con su sonido característico.

- "Hoeee"- El hombre se alejó y la miró curioso.

- "¿Hoe?"- Repitió. Era la primera vez que oía ese sonido y le pareció algo gracioso, parecía un sonido de niñita, algo dulce y entrañable. Shaoran iba a dar la vuelta a la chica cuando un golpe en su puerta le interrumpió. Levantó la cabeza mirando a la puerta y frunció el ceño- "¿Qué pasa?"- Dijo molesto, era la segunda vez que le hacían esto.

- "Shaoran es hora de que te levantes y te vistas. Voy a entrar"- Decía una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

- "Espera"- Pero su orden no fue escuchada y Eriol ya había entrado en el cuarto. El hombre se dirigió a los ventanales del balcón y corrió las cortinas. En el momento que Eriol corría las cortinas, Shaoran se levantaba de la cama y se encontraba sentado el borde de ella, totalmente indignado.

- "Son las 11 y cuarto, es hora de que te prepares para la llegada de nuestro invitado"- Se volvió al hombre que estaba en la cama y vio su acentuado ceño fruncido, aunque no se asustó por ello, se conocían desde hacía demasiado como para que ese ceño le intimidase- "Dúchate y vístete"- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Shaoran se levantó de la cama totalmente irritado y se fue a la ducha, no sin antes echarle una última mirada asesina. Eriol se sentó en una silla enfrente de la cama. Podía ver perfectamente una pequeña y delicada figura acostada sobre la cama. Por alguna razón Sakura se sintió observada. Cogió las sábanas y se tapó más, como si con eso pudiera escudarse de esos ojos. Esa mirada la hacia sentir desnuda, lo que la hizo sentir un escalofrío por su espalda. Lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad fueron en realidad unos 10 minutos. Shaoran salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

- "¿Qué haces aún aquí?"- Preguntó molesto al ver que Eriol estaba aún en la habitación.

- "Nunca antes te había importado"- Respondió con una sonrisa. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así. No era la primera vez que Eriol hacía esto. Cada vez que Shaoran traía a una chica entraba como un tornado y se sentaba a esperar a Shaoran, normalmente la chica se solía marchar a vestirse o decía algo o le pedía a Eriol que se marchara o le exigía a Shaoran que mandara a Eriol marcharse, esta era la primera vez que sucedía algo parecido, lo que a Eriol le pareció interesante. Shaoran le frunció el ceño y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama, donde Sakura se encontraba. La espalda de Sakura aún se dirigía a Eriol y ahora Shaoran estaba delante de ella. Shaoran se agachó y acercó su mano a su rostro. La chica abrió los ojos, que hasta el momento estaban cerrados. Shaoran quedó hipnotizado por esas esmeraldas.

- "¿Tienes hambre?"- Preguntó suavemente. La chica asintió tímidamente. Shaoran se levantó y se dirigió a un cajón con ropa- "Que preparen algo para ella y lo traigan aquí arriba, después quiero que le den algo para que se vista"- En ese momento Sakura se sentó sobre la cama rápidamente, para la sorpresa de Eriol y Shaoran.

- "No... no hace falta que te molestes por mi, tengo mi ropa"- Dijo colorada por la vergüenza- "Y no necesito que me traigas nada, si me guían hasta donde esta la cocina puedo prepararme yo el desayuno"- Dijo a gran velocidad. Eriol no pudo evitar reírse, nunca creyó ver a una chica como ella, creía que esa clase de chica ya se habían extinguido del planeta.

- "No es molestia, para eso están los criados, sino no servirían y habría que despedirlos"- Dijo con humor. Shaoran le volvió a fruncir el ceño como aviso, aunque a él también le hizo gracia la reacción de Sakura.

- "¿Criados?"- Preguntó con desconcierto, en ese momento agitó los brazos a gran velocidad de arriba a abajo- "No... no... no hace falta despedir a los criados ¡Qué me traigan la comida!"- Eriol no pudo estallar en carcajada y Shaoran formar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, la risa frenética de Eriol hizo colorar más a la chica.

- "No te preocupes, no pasará eso, esta mansión es demasiado grande como para deshacernos de los criados"- Dijo intentando contener la risa- "Eres una chica encantadora ¿lo sabías?"- La chica sonrió nerviosa mientras su rostro no abandonaba el color rosa. Shaoran esta vez si mostró unos ojos fieros hacia Eriol, lo que no le asustó pero si le sorprendió, jamás le había mirado así, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo le había mirado así. No sabía porque, pero esto iba a ser algo muy divertido.

- "Gra... gracias"- Shaoran que había terminado de vestirse se acercó a Eriol y con solo su mirada le dijo que saliera, este obedeció y él salió.

- _"Eriol"_- Pensó con el entrecejo fruncido. Sakura que estaba sentada ahí se sintió por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, perdida. Shaoran vio el extraño cambio en ella y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

- "¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. La chica alzó la cabeza y asintió- "¿Qué te pasa?"- Con sus dedos acercó la mano hasta coger su barbilla y girar su rostro para ver esos ojos de jade.

- "Me siento perdida"- Se sinceró la joven- "No conozco el lugar, no sé dónde estoy, con quién estoy o por qué estoy aquí"- Dijo algo triste. Shaoran comprendía sus dudas.

- "No tienes que tener miedo"- Dijo tranquilizador.

- "No tengo miedo, solo... me gustaría saber donde estoy, saber las razones por las que estoy en este lugar contigo"- La chica fijó su mirada en la de él, como si en realidad pudiera verle.

- "Creo que ya te lo dije"- Dijo el serio.

- "Repítemelo"- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

- "Estás aquí porque yo quiero que estés"- Dijo acercando su rostro.

- "¿Y dónde es 'aquí'?"- Preguntó tragando saliva al notar como su aliento estaba próximo al de ella.

- "Estamos en Hong Kong... en mi ciudad... en mi casa.. en mi habitación... en mi cama... conmigo"- Dijo cerrando los ojos y cuando iba a borrar la distancia que los separaba la chica apartó el rostro, para sorpresa de él, era la primera vez que lo rechazaba.

- "¿En Hong Kong? ¿Por qué estoy en Hong Kong?"- Dijo palpando sus manos hacia delante y su cuerpo como si quisiera salir de la cama.

- "Me marchaba de la ciudad y te traje conmigo"- Dijo como si no fuera nada importante- "Por eso estás aquí"- El hombre se mantuvo sentado mientras veía a la joven delante de él, con las manos al aire, intentando situarse en la habitación. No se movió ni un centímetro para ayudarla.

- "¿Y por eso estoy aquí a la **fuerza**?"- Preguntó con un tono ligeramente enfadado.

- "No creí que vinieras por tu propia voluntad ¿o sí?"- Se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- "Claro que no hubiera venido, pero tampoco hubieras tenido que tomarme a la fuerza"- Dijo ahora con más furia. Shaoran se levantó y la cogió por la parte superior de los brazos, entre los hombros y los codos.

- "Hasta ahora no te ha molestado que te tomara a la fuerza"- La cara de Sakura se sonrojó y por primera vez desde que le conoció no fue porque le hiciera sentir incómoda, sino que la estaba enfureciendo.

- "Serás..."- Sakura iba a levantar el brazo para golpear al hombre, que sabía que estaba delante de ella porque sentía su aura.

- "Xiaolang"- Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Meiling acababa de aparecer. En su voz se denotaba urgencia.

- "¿Qué?"- Dijo mirando a su prima. Meiling se quedó parada mirando la escena. Shaoran estaba delante de una chica que tenía la mano levantada como si le fuera a pegar, enseguida la chica bajó el brazo.

- "Tenemos un problemilla"- Dijo mirando con suspicacia a la chica en camisón.

- "¿Cuál?"- Dijo acercándose a su prima para ponerse cara a cara.

- "La chica japonesa, la que vino con **esa** se ha escapado"- Meiling hizo un tono de desagrado. Sakura oyó lo que habían dicho y pronto pensó algo que tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero... podría ser posible que...

- "¿De quién habláis?"- Dijo Sakura girándose hacia donde oía las voces.

- "De una chica bastante curiosa, decía ser tu prima"- Dijo Shaoran poniéndose de lado dando su perfil a las dos mujeres pero mirando a Sakura. Sakura caminó hasta donde estaba él con rapidez, cuando le tocó se puso delante y le buscó el de cuello de su camisa la cual cogió con fuerza.

- "¿Dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?"- Dijo con preocupación.

- "Seguramente no muy lejos, de la mansión no puede haber salido"- Dijo Meiling mirando a su primo, era algo increíble... Sakura oyó a la chica pero no dejó de sujetar el cuello del hombre.

- "¿Qué hace ella aquí?"- Dijo ahora con angustia. Shaoran se sorprendió un poco.

- "De alguna manera te siguió"- Dijo en tono neutral.

- "Tomoyo..."- La chica se sintió débil de repente y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y cayó sobre ellas. Shaoran se acercó a ella y la tocó el hombro pero ella lo rechazó,... por segunda vez- "No me toques"- Alejó su mano de ella- "Dime que has hecho con ella, haré lo que quieras pero déjala en paz, haré todo lo que me pidas pero te ruego que no le hagas nada a ella... no a ella"- Una lágrima se escapó de su rostro y Shaoran se sintió mal, un sentimiento de dolor, ira y culpabilidad se mezclaron, ¿por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto por esa chica?

- "No la he hecho nada, ella misma se ha escapado. Algo **bastante** difícil si estaba en la habitación para **invitados**"- Dijo esta última frase mirando a su prima la cual negó con los hombros encogidos, dando a entender que ella tampoco sabía como pudo escapar la chica. En ese momento Sakura giró la cabeza hacia un punto detrás de Meiling y los dos chinos también giraron su cabeza. Detrás de ellos se encontraba una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos azules con una pistola en su mano.

- "No hace falta que me busquéis, estoy aquí"- Como si de una medicina milagrosa se tratase Sakura recuperó la sonrisa.

- "¡Tomoyo!"- Dijo con alegría. Shaoran miró de reojo algo molesto por su rápido cambio. Esa sensación de ira era nueva... y diferente a otra clase de ira.

- "Sakura ven aquí, sigue mi voz"- Le indicó la mujer sin apartar la vista de los dos chinos- "No os mováis"- Avisó. Detrás de ella las puertas estaban cerradas, ella se encargó de no tener inesperadas visitas. Meiling miró algo aturdida la forma de caminar de Sakura.

- _"¿Qué siga su voz?"_- La joven miró a su primo y este tenía su habitual seria, fría e inmutable faz. Como si supiera lo que su prima le estaba pidiendo el movió sus labios.

- "Es ciega"- Dijo simplemente, en esas dos palabras, en un susurro. Meiling se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

- "Tú. Chica. Gírate y ponte al lado de él"- Meiling hizo lo que la chica le mandaba y se puso al lado de su primo de cara a Tomoyo. Levantó la mirada a su primo y vio algo que la llamó la atención, estaba muy sereno, demasiado sereno, volvió a mirar hacia adelante y algo la pilló por sorpresa. Detrás de Tomoyo se encontraba Eriol, que había entrado a la habitación. Sin hacer ruido se había puesto detrás de Tomoyo y se dispuso a abordarla. Se abalanzó y le cogió los brazos. Forcejearon y después de la notable ventaja de Eriol, le quitó el arma a la japonesa. Sakura que había oído lo sucedido, a medio camino de llegar a su amiga, se quedó quieta hasta que Tomoyo se chocó con ella como si hubiera tropezado con algo. Eriol la había empujado hacia Sakura. Miró el arma y abrió la cámara donde se depositaban las balas y las sacó.

- "Las damas como tú no deberían de ir jugando con estos juguetes, algún día podrías hacerte daño"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- "¿De dónde has salido?"- Dijo irritada al oír como se burlaba de ella.

- "Magia"- Contestó con su habitual sonrisa enigmática, lo que crispó los nervios de Tomoyo. Era tan irritantemente creído.

- "Tomoyo..."- Pronunció casi inaudible sujetando el brazo de su amiga. Tomoyo la miró y vio que la chica estaba preocupada, no por sí misma, pero si por ella, en ese momento se tranquilizó, Sakura estaba bien y eso era todo lo que importaba, por ahora.

- "Venía a avisarte que Fox ya está abajo esperándote y me encuentro con esto"- Dijo Eriol gracioso. Shaoran miraba ceñudo a la chica de mirada azul, la miraba hostil y ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, con todo su cuerpo indicaba que no se fiaba de él, por muy bien que pareciese estar Sakura.

- "De acuerdo Eriol, dile que ahora bajo. Meiling..."- La chica le miró con rostro serio. Eriol salió del cuarto.

- "¿Sí?"- Preguntó la aludida.

- "Quiero que te ocupes de ellas personalmente, que no les falte nada, que siempre estén vigiladas y sobre todo que no salgan a ninguna parte sin que yo lo sepa antes, no te apartes de ellas"- Shaoran salió antes de que Meiling, Sakura o Tomoyo pudieran decir nada.

- "¿Pero quién se ha creído?"- Murmuró Tomoyo. Sakura agarró la manga de Tomoyo y esta la cogió de las manos- "Creo que deberíamos cambiarla de ropa ¿no? ¿Y ya que estamos quién te ha puesto ese camisón?"- Dijo con una ceja levantada al ver el delicado camisón que llevaba. Parecía estar hecho para marcar todo sus rasgos de mujer, en él parecía más una mujer sensual que la joven despreocupada y sonriente que ella veía todos los días.

- "Seguramente una de las criadas le cambió de ropa cuando la trajeron"- Respondió Meiling, miró primero a una chica y después a la otra.

- "Tomoyo, me siento algo confusa, no puedo pensar bien, ¿cómo es el lugar en el que estamos?"- Meiling se fijó en la chica. Era ciega o por lo menos eso le dijo Shaoran...

- "Esta mansión es enorme y estás en una habitación grande, muy grande y bonita, aunque bastante verde para mi gusto"- Sakura se rió ante el último comentario. Por alguna extraña razón el ceño de Meiling se suavizó. Ahora sabía el porqué de todo.

- _"Ahora lo veo"_- Pensó para sí misma, pero recuperó su ceño en seguida.

- "Seguidme, te daré ropa para que te cambies"- Meiling se giró y fue hasta la puerta de la habitación- "Y no os molestéis en escapar, esto está muy bien vigilado, aunque escapases de la habitación hay muy pocas posibilidades de que escapases de la casa"- Tomoyo lo sabía. La chica de mirada azul empezó a moverse con las manos de Sakura sujetas a su brazo.

- "¿Tomoyo de dónde sacaste el arma?"- Preguntó Sakura en tono bajo.

- "La encontré por ahí"- Dijo a la ligera. Sakura entrecerró los ojos- "No te preocupes, no pasó nada, lo digo en serio, encontré una habitación y al entrar simplemente me encontré con ella"

- "¿No será por casualidad en una habitación dónde no solo te encontraste con **esa** arma?"

- "Puede ser..."- Contestó altiva. Meiling giró un poco la cabeza y la frunció el ceño. ¡Qué aires tenía!

- "Tomoyo..."- Dijo Sakura regañándola. Enseguida llegaron a una habitación.

- "Este es mi cuarto, creo que más o menos utilizamos la misma talla"- Dijo dirigiéndose a un armario, abrió sus puertas y se encontraron con un gran guardarropa.

- "Se ve que no escatimas en ropa"- Dijo Tomoyo bastante sorprendida por la cantidad de ropa. Un momento después la chica salió con un par de prendas en sus manos.

- "Probaos esto"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El señor Adam Fox, un norteamericano que residía en Japón desde hacía varios años. Dueño de una gran multinacional. Fox, como era conocido, también era el líder de uno de los grandes clanes de Hong Kong. Pasó a ser el líder el día que el padre de su esposa, el antiguo líder, murió, no en circunstancias naturales. Nunca se descubrió al culpable del asesinato. El antiguo líder del clan, Jei Zhen, era uno de los líderes fieles a los Dragones, tal vez fueran poderosos, pero su clan, los Ge Ma **[1]** no se podían comparar con los Dragones.

Fox era un hombre casi en sus 50. Con el pelo canoso, algunas arrugas, pero aún con su porte recto y distinguido que siempre poseyó de joven, aún por su edad, no se veía un gramo de vejez en sus acciones o en su sentido común. Sus ojos eran amenazantes y su sonrisa solo vista cuando era necesaria. Allá donde iba él, imponía respeto.

Shaoran entró en la habitación donde Adam Fox esperaba sentado con su hombre de confianza detrás, de pie, dispuesto en cualquier momento. Eriol también estaba de pie, detrás de un sillón vacío delante del de Fox.

- "Buenas tardes Fox"- Dijo frío mientras avanzaba hasta su sillón.

- "Buenas tardes Li"- Le respondió de igual manera, pero con un efecto menos helante que el que provocaba Li.

- "¿Qué te trae aquí?"- Se sentó en el sillón.

- "Me han informado de tu ataque a la fábrica de los Tigres"- Dijo fijándose en algún cambio en la expresión del joven líder de los Dragones.

- "Pero eso no es lo que te trae aquí ¿verdad?"- Dijo cambiando de tema. El tono de Li hacía aterrorizar al más valiente de los hombres. Su pose era quieta y sus ojos observadores como el del más peligroso de los depredadores.

- "He venido porque me han dado una información algo inquietante"- Dijo ahora con un tono más inseguro. Paró un momento y clavó su mirada en sus ojos- "Me han dicho que los Tigres se están movilizando, al parecer en busca de algo, me han dicho que comenzaron a moverse cuando te marchaste estos meses a Japón"- Shaoran estrechó la mirada como si con eso pudiera captar más información- "También tengo entendido que han llegado al país tres clanes más. Un clan norteamericano, que se llama Serpiente. Un clan del sur, al parecer de los mares, llamado Piratas, y un clan mafioso italiano, todo apunta que han venido buscando algo también. A todos estos debemos añadir un cuarto grupo desconocido, ignoramos quiénes son, pero tenemos nuestras sospechas"- Shaoran no movió ni un músculo después de entrecerrar la mirada.

- "¿Cuál?"- Preguntó sin aparente interés.

- "Todos nuestros datos apuntan a que son de Japón, los Escorpiones"- El rostro de Eriol se puso tenso.

- "¿Qué hacen aquí los Escorpiones?"- Preguntó detrás de Shaoran, sin mostrar su asombro o molestia.

- "¿Qué buscan todos ellos?"- Preguntó Shaoran a Fox dejando en segundo plano la pregunta de Eriol.

- "Mis fuentes no lo saben"- Dijo con expresión ceñuda, a él tampoco le agradaba no saber cuál era la razón de tan repentina concentración de clanes.

- "Que tengan bien vigilados a los líderes de esos clanes, a cualquier movimiento sospechoso o extraño que se me avise"- Dijo levantándose.

- "Ya están siendo controlados, pero como ya dije, de los Escorpiones no tenemos información segura y fiable"- También se levantó.

- "No te preocupes, cuando quieran se darán a ver. Ahora... ¿y tu hija? Tenía entendido que había vuelto a la ciudad y que vendría contigo"- Dijo con su impasible expresión.

- "Fue arriba a hablar con tu prima"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban vestidas con ropas chinas. Tomoyo llevaba una especie de camisa larga china de cuello alto, ajustada, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, desde las caderas hasta el final había dos aberturas situadas a los lados, era de mangas cortas y el color era morado. Debajo llevaba unos pantalones azules oscuros largos. Todo esto con bordados en los bordes de color amarillo.

Sakura vestía similar a Tomoyo, solo que en su lugar la camisa que ella llevaba era de color rojo y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con las mismas aberturas. Los pantalones eran mucho más cortos que la camisa de Tomoyo. Los pantalones junto con los bordados eran blancos. Tomoyo deseó grabar a Sakura a lo que recordó...

- "¿Dónde están nuestras cosas?"- Preguntó la chica de mirada azul.

- "Ven, vamos a por vuestras cosas. Tú quédate aquí"- Le dijo a Sakura, que había entendido que se dirigía a ella. Tomoyo salió de la habitación siguiendo a Meiling.

- "No te preocupes, volveremos enseguida"- Dijo antes de desaparecer, Sakura se quedó sentada en una silla, esperando a su vuelta. No tardaron mucho cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse.

- "Meiling necesitamos hablar"- La voz que Sakura oyó era diferente, desconocida- "¿Tú quién eres?"- Dijo irritada al ver que no estaba la persona con la que quería hablar.

- "¿Yo?"- Dijo Sakura a la pregunta.

- "Sí, tú, ¿o es qué ves a alguien más en la habitación?"- Dijo presuntuosa- "Vamos. Contesta. ¿quién eres?"- Su tono era de exigencia y su humor más bien malo, bastante malo.

- "Yo... yo..."- Estaba algo sorprendida por la forma que tuvo la mujer de tratarla.

- "Yo, yo. ¿Qué? ¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día!"- Sakura estaba perpleja por la falta de cortesía en la mujer- "Deberías de hacer lo que digo ¿Es que no sabes quién soy?"- Dijo como si eso fuera una gran falta.

- "No"- Dijo llanamente.

- "¡¿Cómo puede ser?! Bueno, seguro que eres una criada nueva... Así que antes de que te despidan por ser tan **patética**. Te diré que **YO** soy **Lara Fox**, la **hija** de **Adam Fox**!"- Dijo indignada y con petulancia.

****

N. de la A.: Hola!!!! Aquí estoy con otro capítulo de UFELO, como yo lo llamo. ¿Qué os parece Tomoyo? Un cambio bastante drástico de personalidad, en este fic es algo más agresiva, pero si os dais cuenta todo esto lo hace para proteger a Sakura. Y ahora que hablamos de Tomoyo ¿dónde se ha metido Kero? ¿acaso no estaba con ella?. Este Shaoran que escalofríos me da, esa actitud de coger lo que le gusta tanto por las buenas como por las malas... ¬¬ ¿y por qué se enfada tanto por la preocupación que siente Sakura por Tomoyo? ¿Y esta tal Victoria? ¿Quién se ha creído? ¿Y estos clanes que han llegado a la ciudad? ¿Qué buscan? ¿Qué peligro tienen esos Escorpiones? Y a todo esto... ¿Sakura y Tomoyo están solas en el mundo? ¿Y sus familias? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo se quedó Sakura ciega? Ufffffff cuantas preguntas y que poco tiempo para poder escribir el fic T_T. Ya he comenzado las clases, muchos me han preguntado por el otro fic, Competición, algunos me han amenazado diciéndome que si lo dejo a medias van a venir a buscarme T_TUU. Perdón la tardanza con el otro fic, pero tuve que reescribirlo y justo cuando comenzaron las clases, ahora voy por la mitad del fic y no sé si cuando lo podré poner, estoy algo... MUCHO... ocupada, me entienden... eso de los libros, estudiar, etc. Solo intenten ser pacientes, escribo en el rato que puedo T_T que créanme que no es mucho.

****

Vocabulario:

****

[1] Ge Ma: Exactamente y al pie de la letra: 'negro caballo'. Pero en mi caso es al revés, 'Caballo Negro'

'Casa': Así es como llaman a los lugares donde se encuentran grupos de los clanes, se denominan casas, pero eso no significa que lo sean.

Comentarios, quejas, opiniones sobre mí o mi fic XD, o si quieren mandarme alguna imagen o algún texto (esto es fuera de cachondeo XD, mucha gente me manda imágenes y textos, algo de lo que no me puedo quejar, a falta de dinero (y yo que creía que era la única que pasaba una crisis...) me sobornan con imágenes de CCS XD) a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	4. Solo un objeto

28 de Octubre de 2002

Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

- "Conversaciones"

__

"Pensamientos"

Sueños o recuerdos

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 4: Solo un objeto

****

By: Kassy99

Sakura estaba temblando al tono de la joven. ¿Pero quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla patética sin ni siquiera conocerla? Era... una engreída, vanidosa, presumida, altiva, irrespetuosa, antipática,... una maleducada.

- "¿Dónde está Meiling? Quiero hablar con ella, ve a buscarla criadilla patética"- Dijo en tono arrogante. Sakura seguía temblando, no de miedo, si no de rabia, una enorme rabia la invadía dentro, como un virus.

- "¡Quien quiera que sea usted! Primero, no soy una criada y segundo si lo fuera jamás me dignaría a obedecer a una persona tan engreída y maleducada como usted, no si quien es o que hace aquí, pero a mi no me vuelva a hablar en ese tono"- Dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama y mirando hacia donde oía la voz.

- "Pero que insolencia es esa. A mi no me habla así nadie..."

- "Pues deberían hacerlo"- La mujer se indignó totalmente y fue hacia Sakura, cuando estuvo cerca levantó el brazo y se dispuso a golpearla cuando alguien la agarró de la muñeca, la joven se giró y vio una misteriosa mirada azul.

- "Menos mal que estás aquí. Esta maldita me ha estado insultando..."

- "No he dicho nada que fuera mentira"- Dijo Sakura aún con la sangre hirviendo.

- "Échala, te exijo que la eches, tú, Eriol, tienes que hacerlo, mira que falta de respeto, esta criada..."- Eriol que había estado sujetando la mano de la joven Fox, la soltó y solo dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- "Esta chica no es una criada de esta casa. Es una invitada y nuestra huésped durante tiempo indefinido"

- "¡¿Qué?!"- Dijo asombrada.

- "Como lo oyes Lara, esta chica está bajo mi protección durante el tiempo que este en esta mansión"- Ahora Sakura había olvidado su enfado para pasar a un estado de perplejidad, había dicho... ¿bajo su protección?

- "No me digas..."- La chica miró de arriba a abajo a la joven y movió la mano de un lado a otro con gesto de negación- "Eriol, me has decepcionado, creía que tendrías mejor gusto para las mujeres"- Sakura ignoró el comentario aún con la sangre a punto de ebullición.

- "Que más quisiera yo tener tan dulce flor conmigo"- Dijo Eriol seductor con una sonrisa en sus labios- "Pero me temo que esta flor es de otro jardín"- Dijo poniéndose delante de Sakura- "Y si ahora me permites, abajo te está esperando tú padre para marcharos ya"- En ese instante, Tomoyo y Meiling entraron al cuarto, sin ninguna maleta ni bulto. Tomoyo vio a los tres en la habitación y levantó una ceja. Meiling solo tenía expresión enfadada.

- "¿Y tú que haces aquí?"- Dijo Meiling sin esconder su evidente desagrado. La mujer ignoró el tono y se acercó abriendo los brazos y con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera saludando a una muy buena amiga a la que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- "Pero como eres Meiling, he venido a saludarte"- La chica se acercó y la abrazó, Meiling acentuó su ceño, Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura a la misma vez que Eriol se apartaba de ella para acercarse a las otras dos mujeres. Tomoyo puso sus manos en los brazos de su amiga y recorrió su mirada de arriba a abajo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- "Lara, será mejor que no hagas esperar más a tu padre"- La chica se separó y puso cara de desilusión.

- "Qué lastima, bueno... otro día hablamos. Ciao Meiling"- La chica se despidió yéndose con Eriol. En la cara de Eriol solo se reflejaba el gozo de ver la expresión enfadada, asqueada e irritada de Meiling. Al marcharse cerró las puertas del cuarto.

- "Qué asco, ahora tendré que quemar esta ropa"- Dijo haciendo muecas y frotándose los brazos como si así pudiera desprenderse de la piel por donde la tocó. Tomoyo la miró extrañada y Sakura solo podía sonreír, realmente era irritante esa mujer.

- "¿Qué ha pasado?"- Preguntó Tomoyo a su prima.

- "Esa engreída entró buscando a Meiling y con sus aires de importancia empezó a decirme que era una 'patética criada' así que hice lo que tenía que hacer"- Dijo por primera vez con un ceño en su rostro.

- "Es decir que no te cortaste la lengua"- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa- "Como me hubiera gustado estar aquí y grabarte con mi cámara"- Los ojos de Tomoyo se transformaron en estrellas y Sakura solo pudo suspirar.

- "¿Y qué la dijiste?"- Preguntó Meiling con una ceja levantada y cara de interés.

- "Que no era una criada y que si lo hubiera sido jamás obedecería a una engreída como ella, más o menos eso le dije"- Por primera vez desde que se conocieron Meiling se echó a reír... y a carcajadas. Las dos estaban asombradas.

- "Cómo me gustaría haber estado presente. Ni yo soy capaz de decirle nada a esa niña pomposa e hipócrita"- Dijo Meiling con lágrimas de la risa en sus ojos- "No sé porque pero creo que me has caído bien, desde hoy cuenta conmigo"- La chica se acercó y la dio una palmada en la espalda.

- "¿Hoe?"- Dijo con la guardia baja y con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

- "La que has tenido la desgracia de conocer es Lara Fox, hija de Adam Fox, un magnate de Hong Kong y gran apoyo de mi primo, nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de hacerle tal desaire a esa arpía"- Sakura se quedó sin habla.

- "¿Su padre es un magnate de Hong Kong?"- Dijo ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- "Como es la niña de sus ojos, le permite todo, pero no te preocupes, no te pasará nada, ya era hora de que la pusieran en su sitio"- Sakura seguía asombrada. La hija de un gran empresario... pero lo que más le impresionaba era que ese empresario era amigo de Shaoran.

- "Pero Shaoran es bastante joven como para ser empresario"- Dijo Sakura en voz alta. Ahora estaba sentada en la cama otra vez gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo.

- "¿Shaoran? ¿Empresario?"- Ahora si que Meiling tenía ganas de reír- _"¿Después de todo esto y aún no se pregunta nada? Esta chica es la ingenuidad personificada"_- Pensó animada. Pero enseguida notó la mirada seria de Tomoyo. Meiling no sabía porque, pero sabía que Tomoyo ya había sacado varias conclusiones y que tal vez fueran acertadas. Lo que no sabía era esa extraña obsesión con proteger a su prima de ellos, después de todo, no las iban a hacer daño, al menos eso les habían demostrado hasta el momento.

- "¿Cuántos años tiene?"- Preguntó Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Meiling.

- "Mi primo es 3 años mayor que yo"- La cara de Sakura mostraba un '¿Y?'- "Tiene 23 años"- Sakura estaba en lo cierto, no era mucho más mayor que ella, solo 3 años- "Aunque es muy serio y maduro para su edad, cualquiera diría que es un viejo cascarrabias"- Dijo Meiling graciosa.

- "Pues no creía que fuera tan serio"- Lo que hizo sonreír a la china.

- "Eres la primera con la que veo que actúa de manera natural"- Sakura parpadeó un par de veces.

- "¿De verdad?"- Preguntó ingenuamente, con una expresión realmente extrañada- "Yo creo que Shaoran es una persona bastante natural... que se guía más bien... por impulsos"- Dijo ahora con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

- "¿Shaoran?"- Dijo Meiling con ritintineo en su voz, mientras una sonrisilla maliciosa asomaba por sus labios- _"Así que le llama por su nombre... realmente tiene que tener algo esta chica"_- Pensó Meiling con una sonrisa juguetona a la vez que satisfactoria, algo que Tomoyo percató y que no le gustó demasiado- "Imposible... Shaoran es una de las personas más calculadoras y frías que conozco"- En esos momentos sus sonrisa se borró- "En el buen sentido de la palabra... claro. Lo que quiero decir es que mi primo lo piensa todo antes de actuar, define esos 'impulsos' como tú has dicho, como... déjame que recuerde... ¡Ah, sí! **'Emociones simples de una mente débil'**"- Acentuó con más énfasis la frase como si quisiera dar a entender algo con ello. Sakura no se creía lo que la china le estaba diciendo. Era imposible que el hombre que estaba describiendo fuera el mismo hombre que la aprisionó en sus brazos la noche anterior.

- "¿D... de verdad?"- Dijo algo cohibida por sus propios pensamientos.

- "Por eso creo que tú eres especial"- Meiling que se había sentado hace un rato en una silla delante de las dos chicas japonesas sentadas en su cama se había inclinado un poco hacia delante. Sakura no la podía ver, pero podía notar sus palabras, el sentido que adquirían, el tono en ellas, la sensación de su aura, sin magia, pero con unas grandes olas de intenciones ocultas. En aquel momento en el que Sakura se sintió más que acorralada se oyeron unos, oportunos, golpes en la puerta. Meiling y Tomoyo giraron sus cabezas para ver quien era, Sakura solo esperó a que hablara.

- "¿Quién es?"- Preguntó la ocupante de la habitación.

- "Yo"- Fue la única palabra que pronunció antes de abrir la puerta y entrar sin una invitación previa- "Tenemos que hablar Meiling"- Apareció un hombre de cabello castaño rebelde y ojos fríos. Sakura se estremeció al sonido de sus palabras, jamás nadie... nadie... le había hecho tal efecto... Solo él.

- "Ya he instalado a las dos..."- Se paró con intención y continuó- "... como **tú** pediste"- Shaoran frunció el entrecejo al tono empleado por su prima. Shaoran salió y esperó en el pasillo con la puerta entreabierta, Meiling se levantó y salió, antes ofreciéndole una sonrisa a sus 'invitadas'. Cerró la puerta tras ella y allí se encontró a su primo, serio, con las manos en los bolsillos- "¿Qué pasa?"- Ahora la seriedad había retornado a ella.

- "Extraños imprevistos"- Su primo no la miró, sino que miraba al aire, como si pudiera enfadarse con él.

- "¿Qué quieres?"- Preguntó sin más demoras.

- "¿Aún tienes a esos amigos?"- Preguntó moviendo sus ojos hacia las esquinas de sus ojos.

- "¿Quiénes...? ¡Ah! Ellos... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- La chica levantó una ceja.

- "Digamos que necesito de sus servicios..."- Ahora volteó la cara para mirarla cara a cara.

- "Dime que es y ya me encargaré de localizarlos"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¿Qué haces Tomoyo?"- Dijo Sakura al oír unos ruidos.

- "Shhhh"- Puso un dedo delante de sus labios, en señal de silencio- "Calla o lo descubrirán"

- "¿Descubrir? ¿A quién?"- Se oyó un 'clic', después se notó algo de aire y al final el aire desapareció junto con otro 'clic'. Inmediatamente después de oírse ese clic se oyó un grito.

- "¡SAKURITA!"- La chica de ojos verdes notó algo que se estrellaba contra su pecho. Sintió el aura de su pequeño guardián, Kerberos. Al oír el grito Meiling abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Examinó el cuarto, a las dos chicas y no vio nada fuera de lo común, así que volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- "¡Kero!"- Gritó Tomoyo de manera que no se oyera muy alto- "No hagas tanto ruido, casi nos descubren"- Regañó a la pequeña bestia del sello.

- "No le regañes"- Dijo Sakura con voz infantil. Kero se apretó a su ama con más fuerza como si con ello jamás pudiera separarse de ella.

- "Sakurita... Me preocupaste cuando te sentí con otras auras, ¿qué te pasó?"- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- "No pasó nada, solo fue un... un... malentendido"- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- "Pues yo más bien lo llamaría secuestro"- Dijo Tomoyo vigilando la puerta.

- "La verdad, Sakurita, deberías de haber eliminado a esos con tu magia"- Dijo con los puños alzados en forma de lucha y ahora separado de su ama.

- "Kero... no puedo utilizar mi magia sobre personas que no la tienen, no sería algo justo..."- Kero y Tomoyo posaron sus miradas sobre la chica y suspiraron resignados.

- "Que inocente eres Sakurita..."- Murmuró bajo su respiración.

- "¿Hoe?"- Un signo de interrogación pasó sobre su cabeza.

- "Bueno... en todo caso, salgamos de aquí"- El guardián se acercó a la puerta del balcón- "Con las Cards puedes hacer que volemos fuera de aquí y..."- El guardián miró a las chicas que estaban quietas- "¡Moveos! ¡Volverán en seguida!"- Dijo agitado.

- "Kero..."

- "¿Sí?"

- "Veras Kero... es que... no sé como decirte esto... la verdad..."- Kero la miró sin entender- "No tengo las Cards conmigo"- Dijo con diminuta voz.

- "¡¿QUÉ?!"- En ese momento Tomoyo cogió al guardián y Meiling entró en la habitación.

- "¿Se puede saber que hacéis armando tanto ruido?"- Dijo andando hacia ellas.

- "¿Ruido?"- Dijo Tomoyo inocente- "Yo no he oído nada... ¿y tú Sakura?"- La chica agitó la cabeza con fuerza, mientras una gota estaba sobre su cabeza. Meiling las miró con suspicacia, en ese instante Shaoran entró detrás de la china. Pasó de largo a Meiling y se puso delante de Sakura, para disgusto de Tomoyo. Sin decir nada puso su mano sobre la de ella y la levantó. La chica no se resistió y se pudo de pie. Después noto como una mano se posaba sobre su costado y la guiaba por la habitación. Sin despedirse y sin más volvió a llevarse a Sakura sin explicaciones.

- _"Este tío me está empezando a molestar mucho"_- Pensó Tomoyo algo enfadada, sin mencionar el aura de ira que la rodeaba. A su vez, el pequeño guardián entrecerraba los ojos con desconfianza.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- _"Hoeee..."_- Sakura cerraba lo más fuerte que podía sus ojos. Esa mano le estaba produciendo una mezcla de emociones que la estaban haciendo sentir mareada y confundida.

- "Será mejor que te habitúes a esta casa"- Interrumpió el silencio. Sakura abrió los ojos como acto reflejo.

- "¿Qué?"- Dijo al pillarla desprevenida lo que él la estaba diciendo.

- "Deberías de estar más atenta, no me gusta repetir las cosas"- Dijo con tono frío. Por un instante, volvió a sentir esa extraña frialdad que antes juraría haber sentido.

- "Perdona... pero si tanto te molesta repetir las cosas antes podrías tener la delicadeza de avisar de que vas a hablar, así la gente te prestaría más atención"- Shaoran se paró y la miró. Vio que tenía la nariz arrugada de entre cerrar los ojos, como los de una niña pequeña cuando coge una rabieta. Por algún extraño motivo Shaoran no se enfadó sino que le hizo gracia la reacción de la joven. El aura cálida que había sentido el primer día que le conoció, volvió a emanar.

- "Lo tendré en cuenta"- Dijo con un júbilo que no le caracterizaba. Puso entre sus ojos y lo bajó hasta la punta de su nariz- "Será mejor que no frunzas más el ceño, te saldrán arrugas"- Ahora la chica lanzó una patada contra el suelo. ¿Cómo se podía burlar así de ella?. No se oyó ninguna risa, pero no hacia falta oírla para notar el buen humor del joven.

- "Eres una de las personas más enigmáticas que conozco"- Dijo con falso tono enfadado. La chica sintió ser empujada hacia atrás por la mano que Shaoran había puesto en su cadera, oyó abrirse una puerta y después cerrarse. ¿Qué había sido eso?

- "¿De verdad?"- Dijo ahora con un tono totalmente diferente al de antes. Ese era el tono que empleaba con ella cuando estaban solos... cuando él, sinuoso como una serpiente, siseaba encantadoras palabras como un hechicero.

- "D... de... de verdad ¿qué?"- Ahora no le sentía, no sentía el roce de su piel en la suya. En cambio si pudo notar como se movía, como un buitre sobre su presa, en círculos.

- "Que me encuentras enigmático"- Esta última palabra la dijo acercándose a su oído para inmediatamente alejarse. Aún sintiéndole no pudo evitar sobre saltarse.

- _"Que tonta soy... ¿Por qué tuve que decir eso?"_- La chica se llevó los puños a los labios, no sabía si de vergüenza o... quizá de incomodidad, se sentía observada, se sentía acosada por esa mirada, como si esos dos ojos pudieran atravesar su piel.

- "¿No contestas? Creía que no te daba miedo nada... pero en cambio parece ser que el gato te comió la lengua"- La chica sintió que el calor la llenaba. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía impotente ante otra persona. No sabía que responder, como responder y sobre todo... como poder hacerle callar.

- "No te tengo miedo"- Dijo con una confianza que no tenía en esos momentos.

- "¿Entonces por qué tiemblas cuando te toco?"- La rozó un brazo y la chica se estremeció de nuevo, para satisfacción de Shaoran. Sakura se sintió pequeña y vulnerable, como jamás se había sentido. No siempre había sido ciega, de pequeña veía y el día que perdió la luz de sus ojos no se había sentido tan perdida y vulnerable como él la hacía sentir. La aturdía, enloquecía sus sentidos y sobre todo, la hacia sentir desprotegida.

- "Es solo... que tu mano está fría"- _"Que excusa tan tonta"_- Se regañó a sí misma. Shaoran se acercó a ella por detrás y la encerró entre sus brazos, impidiendo que ella pudiera mover los suyos.

- "¿Por qué me evitas?"- Otra vez ese tono juguetón tan encantador- "Ninguna mujer se me ha resistido nunca"- En ese momento la magia se disipó dando a ver ira e indignación.

- "¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con otras mujeres?! ¡No sé con cuantas mujeres has estado, no me importa! ¡Pero si han caído tan fácilmente con... con esto, es que no valían nada!"- La chica se había zafado con violencia de él. Li permaneció quieto viendo como ella respiraba con fuerza y rapidez mientras apretaba los puños con saña.

- "Fuerte, dulce, inocente, orgullosa, bella e independiente ¿cómo una mujer puede ser tan contradictoria?"- Se acercó a ella y la levantó del suelo.

- "¡Hoeee!"- Gritó al sentir sus pies en el aire. La estaba llevando en brazos y ella no pudo mas que mover brazos y piernas- "¡Suéltame! ¡Sé andar! ¡Bájame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!"- Pero sus quejas desaparecieron cuando cayó sobre algo blando.

- "Cállate"- Dijo antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos. La chica se resistió, pero el cogió sus muñecas y las inmovilizó sobre la cama, empujando con su cuerpo el de ella hasta que quedó sobre ella. Ella no resistió mucho hasta que se dejó llevar por la pasión de sus besos. El chico fue arrastrando los brazos de ella por la cama hasta dejarlos sobre su cabeza, ahí fue cuando se percató de algo húmedo en su cara. Se apartó de ella y vio como las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. No entendía porque, pero eso le hizo sentir miserablemente culpable. Se alejó de ella con el ceño fruncido- "¿Por qué lloras?"- Dijo algo molesto. Sakura se sentó en la cama y se secó las manos con el reverso de su palma.

- "Qué extraño... no sé como han salido estas lágrimas..."- Dijo con una triste sonrisa. Lo que le dolió a Shaoran- "Creo... que ha sido porque me haces sentir tantas cosas... que me duele saber que solo soy un objeto para saciar tu deseo"- A Shaoran le sorprendieron sus palabras- "Dicen que soy muy ingenua, pero hasta yo entiendo lo que me dicen. Tú me has dejado claro desde el principio que para tí solo soy algo que deseabas y tomaste. Un mero objeto para tu satisfacción"- Shaoran miró al suelo. Tenía razón, pero...- "Para ti no importo nada. Solo soy otra chica más y tal vez por eso me duele tanto cuando me tocas, cuando siento que me miras, cuando... me besas..." - Dijo en un hilo de voz. No oyó respuesta, solo un portazo. Se había marchado, se había ido. Sakura empezó a gemir y llorar desconsoladamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¿Así que una nueva?"- Dijo un hombre entre las sombras.

- "Sí, una chica muy bonita, a decir verdad. En realidad en cuanto a mujeres se refiere Li tiene los mejores gustos"- Dijo otro hombre delante de él.

- "¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Foxy**[1]**, tengo entendido que ha vuelto de su viaje por Europa"- Apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

- "La chica Fox ha ido esta mañana a visitarle. Pero como es ella no se lo habrá tomado nada bien"- Dijo con una sonrisa. El hombre que se ocultaba en el sillón se quedó pensativo durante un momento.

- "¿Qué tal va la búsqueda?"- Interrumpió el silencio cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- "De momento no tenemos indicios de donde está, después de su muerte no sabemos en que manos cayó, solo sabemos que lo escondió, incluso de sus propios descendientes"- El hombre estaba informando a un joven que estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio.

- "¿Qué hay de los clanes cercanos?"- Preguntó inclinándose hacia delante para dar una impresión más autoritaria con la mirada.

- "Los Ge Mu no pueden tenerlo, sino ya lo tendrían los Dragones y se sabría. Los Piratas se separaron hace siglos del Clan de los Dragones. Los recién llegados de Europa, los italianos, nunca han tenido relación con todo esto. Los Serpientes no tienen buenas relaciones con los Dragones y los Fénix, hace poco que empezaron la búsqueda. Los americanos han venido por razones desconocidas, se piensa que también lo buscan, pero dudo mucho que sepan ni siquiera que es"

- "¿Qué hay más de los Fénix?"- Preguntó con interés.

- "Sus acciones sobre el tema son discretas, dudo que tengan más pistas que nosotros. Pero... a lo demás... el nuevo líder es alguien implacable, será mejor no interponerse en su camino. El odio que siente a todos los clanes le hace un rival sin corazón y piedad"- Agregó esto último muy seriamente.

- "Desde ese asunto siente un gran rencor por los demás, fue algo muy confuso y turbio. En esa reunión hubo una masacre, pero lo que le destrozó fue la perdida de su hermano"- Se rió entre dientes- "Su Clan buscó la propia muerte de su hermano"

- "Ahí es donde la historia cambió, donde los Hijos del Clan tomaron el poder"- Recordó el hombre que estaba de pie.

- "No era de extrañar, después de todo, todos los cabezas de Clan murieron en aquel desolador encuentro. No niego que la muerte de mi padre no me afectó, siempre estuve esperando esta oportunidad, al igual que Xe Ming y Mark Xengu. A Li en cambio no le importó, a él nunca le importa nada, parece un hombre de hielo"- Dijo en tono molesto y fastidiado, Shaoran Li siempre era reservado en sus cosas. Muy callado con lo suyo, tanto que solo pocas personas sabían su nombre, solo le llamaban Li y eso bastaba.

- "El caso de los Fénix fue particular, el heredero que quedó, tomó el relevo a su padre, el cual fue el único líder de Clan superviviente. La vida de su padre a cambio de la de su hermano, lo veo bastante justo"- Dijo sin emoción ante sus propias palabras.

- "Entonces díselo al actual líder de los Fénix... si te atreves"- Agregó lo último intencionadamente. Le miró con una sonrisa macabra. El hombre tragó saliva.

- "No me atrevería Ruikawa"- Dijo humillado.

- "Ya lo imaginaba"- Se recostó en el respaldo y sonrió- "Ya lo imaginaba"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "Mmmmmm..."- Se movió entre las sábanas, se desperezó frotándose los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama- "¿Qué hora será? Tengo hambre..."- Murmuró tocándose la barriga. La verdad es que no recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado.

- "¿Te sientes mejor?"- Dijo una voz desde un rincón del cuarto. La chica se sobresaltó y se puso nerviosa, seguidamente bajó la mirada.

- "¿Dónde me has traído?"- Preguntó incómoda.

- "Estás en mi cuarto, ahora es tuyo"- La chica alzó la cabeza sorprendida y boqueabierta.

- "¿Co... co... cómo?"- No le salían las palabras.

- "Te quedarás aquí"- No era ni orden ni mandato, ni petición, simplemente fue una afirmación.

- "N... no... no puede ser"- Alguien se sentó al lado de ella, intentaron tocar su rostro, pero ella lo rehuyó- "Quiero volver..."

- "¿Volver? ¿A dónde?"- Preguntó con voz impávida pero con un ligero tono sorprendido.

- "A mi casa"- El chico apretó el puño y después el entrecejo se le frunció.

- "Esta es tu casa a partir de ahora"- Dijo enfadado.

- "¿Por qué insistes? No puedes tenerme, no soy otro jarrón nuevo que has comprado para tu mansión"- Dijo sin querer mover la cabeza. Los mechones caían como cascadas por su hombro.

- "No eres algo que he comprado, tienes razón"- La chica le miró esperanzada- "Pero lo que antes dijiste es verdad. Yo tomo a las mujeres por deseo, porque me complacen"- Sakura se quiso tapar los oídos pero él no la dejó, cogió sus muñecas y la acercó a él- "Porque son sumisas"- Shaoran miraba sus ojos verdes, ojos verdes que habían perdido la luz, pero que seguían poseyendo un brillo especial, un brillo propio del alma y no de la vista- "Las mujeres no son más que meros objetos para mi"

- "Por favor..."- Una lágrima empezó a descender por sus ojos.

- "Mujeres que son capaces de humillarse por el placer que un hombre les da"

- "... Basta..."- Murmuró la joven.

- "Mujeres que se entregan por el simple hecho de que el hombre posea: Dinero, prestigio y atractivo"- Sakura empezó a mover las muñecas inútilmente.

- "... Ya basta..."- Seguía murmurando.

- "Esa es la clase de mujer que ha calentado esta cama"

- "Te lo ruego Shaoran, me haces daño"- Y no era el dolor que sentían sus muñecas, sino su corazón.

- "Pero... tú... tú eres diferente, eres diferente"- Le soltó las muñecas para pasar una mano por su cintura y otra por su cabeza. Una a una fue besando sus lágrimas- "Eres... eres..."- _"Eres dulce, suave y bonita. Una mujer fuerte, valiente y sobre todo... eres una mujer que no tiene miedo... que no me tiene miedo por como soy. Eres pura e inocente como pocas, ingenua y..."_- Su pensamiento fue más allá de lo que debía. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, por primera vez desde que era un crío.

- "Soy una tonta"- Dijo llorando. El hombre la apretó contra su pecho y acarició su cabeza- "Ya has estado con otras y yo..."- La chica apretó su camisa y se mordió el labio inferior- "¿Qué te puedo dar yo que no te hayan dado ya otras?"- La chica se sonrojó se sobremanera- "No soy especial, no para alguien como tú"- Desde que habían hablado ese mediodía, Shaoran se había sentido desolado por sus palabras, si él pudiera decir lo que ella le había hecho.

- "Me puedes dar algo que nadie jamás me ha dado"- Dijo a su oído

- "¿Qué?"- Preguntó sin muchas ganas de saberlo.

- "Tu comprensión, tu confianza ciega, tu amabilidad, tu cariño..."- La chica seguía escuchando- "Tu amor... y sobre todo tu alma y tu corazón"- Sakura paró de llorar y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del chino. Se apretó con fuerza.

- "Eso es algo que me robaste la primera vez que me besaste"- Dijo para sí misma, sin que el joven pudiera oírla. Sakura se sentía confundida, esto era algo tan nuevo par ella, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Era algo nuevo y por ello era inexperta en esta clase de asuntos. En cambio él, él era alguien más experimentado, alguien que ya había descubierto el calor de otro cuerpo, alguien que ya había sentido el calor de otras mujeres, el amor de otras mujeres y contra eso no podía competir, ante ellas ella solo era una niña, una cría.

- "Sakura, te necesito"- Fueron sus palabras, unas palabras con tanto valor y a la vez tan vacías... Sí, la necesitaba, ¿pero para qué? Era porque la quería, era amor o simplemente quería algo de ella, algo que poder utilizar, como si fuera un objeto. Tenía tantas dudas, tanto que preguntar pero que no se atrevía. Las palabras estaban en su mente, en su corazón, pero no pasaban de su garganta, se quedaban trabadas ahí, impidiéndola incluso respirar.

- "Me necesitas..."- Soltó un suspiró y una risita sarcástica. Shaoran se apartó de ella para mirarla el rostro. Miró fijamente esos ojos sin luz, esos ojos que no podían verle... eran tan profundos, no tenían fin, era como si se hundiera en ellos, ahogándose en ese mar verde. Percibió el tono de su voz, la risita sarcástica, la cara seria y los ojos con una extraña sombra, sombra de... ¿temor? No, era algo diferente, lo sabía. La chica se alejó de él y se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama, con las rodillas encogidas apretadas en su pecho y los brazos rodeando sus piernas. La chica cerró los ojos. Parecía un perrito abandonado y maltratado por la vida que estaba en un rincón de un oscuro callejón- "No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar... eres alguien tan impredecible... no sé si eres amable o frío, cuando hablamos la otra noche pensé haber descubierto como eras, pero veo que me equivoqué. Creía que a pesar de la forma de traerme aquí eras una persona sincera, honesta de corazón, pero a cada palabra que me dices me desgarras más el alma y me haces sentir como si fuera un vulgar objeto, que después siempre acaba en el olvido o en el mejor de los casos junto con los demás trastos ya inservibles. Eres manipulador, mentiroso, falso,... en algo tenía razón Meiling, eres una persona calculadora, que hace lo que más le conviene. Pero no te equivoques conmigo... yo no soy como ninguna de las mujeres con las que hayas estado, no soy una muñequita a la que puedes engatusar con vanas palabras. Tú corazón es tan frío que me duele incluso a mi"- La japonesa se acurrucó más hundiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas. Shaoran no pudo mover ni un solo músculo. Estaba sorprendido y a la vez resentido y dolorido. Pronto la furia le invadió pero se desvaneció como vino. Se levantó de la cama y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo. En el cuarto se empezaron a oír sollozos, tan tristes que partían el alma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

- "¡¿Donde está?!"- Gritó un hombre. Era una sala oscura, todo estaba llenó de hombres, no sabía cuantos eran, pero eran muchos.

- "No se mueva señorita"- Dijo una mujer a una niña, la abrazó con fuerza, de manera protectora. Los hombres habían matado a todos los varones de ese cuarto, solo quedaban tres doncellas y una niña.

- "Dinos donde está"- El hombre de antes alzó la mano levantando algo que sujetaba entre sus dedos, la niña no pudo ver bien que era, pero era algo que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Hace unos minutos la niña estaba alegremente jugando con las doncellas del cuarto cuando repentinamente se fueron las luces, lo siguiente que notaron fueron unos ruidos estridentes de la planta baja, pasos agitados, gente chillando y por último la entrada de esos hombres matando a los guardias de ese cuarto. Las doncellas gritaron asustadas y desesperadas. En el suelo delante de ellas había dos cuerpos sin vida, desangrándose. La niña pudo ver como la sangre salió del cuerpo de los hombres a cada disparo que dieron. Rápidamente la doncella cogió a la pequeña y hundió su rostro en su pecho para que no pudiera ver esa monstruosidad. Ahora las doncellas estaban arrodilladas delante de los hombres, la niña aún en brazos de la mujer.

- "No sé de quién habla"- Dijo aterrorizada la mujer que estaba siendo apuntada con el arma.

- "No sean estúpidas, morirán si no hablan"- La niña pudo notar el temblor de la mujer y levantó la cabeza, la mujer la miró y la niña le sonrió.

- "Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche"- Dijo otro hombre. Al notar el silencio de las mujeres cogió a una de los pelos y la arrastró hasta dejarla delante de todas. La tiró al suelo- "Arrodíllate"- La mujer se levantó como pudo. La expresión de su cara denotaba pánico y la hacía parecer más mayor de lo que en realidad era. El hombre puso su pistola en la parte trasera de la cabeza y apretó con firmeza- "Donde está el chico de los Fénix"

- "No... l... lo... s... sé"- Tartamudeó entre sollozos.

- "Respuesta equivocada"- Un sonido hueco invadió el cuarto y la niña vio como una bala atravesaba el cráneo de la mujer haciendo salpicar sangre. El cuerpo cayó sin vida. Y la niña miraba los ojos abiertos de la muerta, sus ojos... abiertos, mirándola.

- "No mire señorita"- Volvió a protegerla la mujer.

- "¿Ahora nos dirán lo que queremos saber?"- Las mujeres estaban muertas de miedo pero un alboroto fuera de la habitación interrumpió la ejecución. El hombre mandó a uno de los hombres salir del cuarto. Al poco rato volvió agitado.

- "Jefe son los Serpientes y los Tigres"

- "¿Y qué quieren?"- Dijo irritado el hombre.

- "Al parecer han cogido al chico"- Esas palabras surgieron efecto en el hombre que salió corriendo del lugar con su última sentencia.

- "Matadlas"- Los hombres de la sala cogieron sus armas y les quitaron el seguro. Cada uno se fue acercando a las dos mujeres que quedaban.

- "Señorita, corra"- Susurró la mujer, la niña la miró interrogativa- "Corra con todas sus fuerzas y no se paré. No se paro y no mire atrás ¿Ha comprendido?"- La niña asintió. Los hombres estaban delante de ellas. La mujer se separó de la pequeña y se puso de pie, al igual que hizo la niña. La pequeña pudo recordar como pasó, pero acabó corriendo de allí. Lo último que oyó fue a la doncella gritar.

- "¡Corre, corre y no te detengas!"- Y un fuerte ruido silenció los gritos. La niña lloraba, lloraba y corría. Se sintió aturdida, perdida y sobre todo aterrada. Llegó al principio de las escaleras cuando alguien la cogió de la muñeca, se giró para ver quién era y lo que se encontró fue...

- "¡Ahhhhhhhhh!"- Se levantó de la cama llorando. Las lágrimas fluían con libertad. Solo un segundo después se oyó un alboroto en el pasillo.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- Dijo una voz femenina.

- "¿Estás bien?"- Dijo un joven.

- "Sakura"- Tomoyo llegó al cuarto igual que los demás. Se hizo paso y se sentó con su amiga, abrazándola, haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro.

- "¿Está bien?"- Preguntó la joven. Tomoyo no dijo nada, tenía una mirada suave y dolida. Por primera vez vieron tristeza en esos ojos atacantes.

- "No pasa nada Sakura... Solo ha sido una pesadilla"- Mentía, mentía como nadie. Sabía cuales eran sus pesadillas y sabía que no eran solo eso, eran algo tan profundo que la había dejado marcada. Su amiga estaba marcada con la oscuridad, la oscuridad de sus ojos y la oscuridad de una noche de pesadillas.

- "Estaban ellos... también..."- hablaba ahogadamente entre sollozos.

- "Shhh, todo ha pasado, jamás permitiría que te pasase algo, tranquila"- Tomoyo acarició la cabeza de la joven mientras otras tres personas veían el escenario sin comprender lo que pasaba.

- "Fue tan... tan..."- Hundió su rostro en el cuerpo de su amiga.

- "¿Qué la pasa?"- preguntó Meiling acercándose a las dos chicas.

- "Viejas pesadillas... hacía mucho que no las tenía"- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos a alguien- "¿Puedes quedarte con ella?"- Tomoyo se separó un poco para que Meiling ocupara su lugar. La dos se intercambiaron. La joven japonesa se acercó se paró a un solo paso. El muchacho comprendió y salió de la habitación con la chica detrás de él. Después de cerrar la puerta el chico se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mano que se dirigía a su rostro. El sonido del golpe hizo eco en el pasillo- "¿Qué la has hecho?"- Dijo furiosa.

- "Nada"- Dijo secamente.

- "Mentiroso. Yo no soy ciega como Sakura. Tal vez ella no haya visto la clase de persona que eres, pero yo sé quien eres y no consentiré que le hagas daño"- Los dos se miraron por un instante.

- "¿Y quién soy según tú?"- Dijo frío, sin emoción alguna.

- "Eres Li, del clan Li, el clan de los Dragones. Eres un maldito líder de clan"- Dijo con el mayor desprecio del mundo.

- "Creo que sabes mucho sobre clanes"- Dijo acentuando su ceño.

- "Sé lo que debo saber y nada más"

- "Bueno... y soy quien dices ¿qué importancia tiene?"- Tomoyo deseó cogerle del cuello y ahogarle hasta dejarle sin respiración.

- "Eres un maldito cabrón que no respeta nada. No le voy a decir nada a Sakura porque si se llega a enterar no sabes lo que provocaría. Si fuera tú en estos momentos nos dejaría marchar"

- "Pero tú no eres yo. Y no creo que el hecho de que sea líder de Clan vaya a ser tan importante para vosotras"- El hombre se iba a marchar pero Tomoyo corrió delante de él y este se paró.

- "Al igual que tú, Sakura tiene muchos secretos. Si sientes un mínimo aprecio por ella será mejor que la dejes libre y en paz. No sabes lo que pasaría si llegara a descubrir quien eres"- Este comentario asombró al chico, que no lo demostró exteriormente.

- "¿Qué insinúas?"- Tomoyo caminó otra vez hacia la habitación pero no sin antes pararse a su lado.

- "Por tu bien y el de ella, será mejor que nunca sepa la verdad de ti"- Shaoran movió ligeramente la cabeza y la miró sospechoso ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso?

- "¿Acaso me estás amenazando?"- Dijo el hombre con voz helante y mirada penetrante.

- "Interprétalo como te venga en gana"- Tomoyo se marchó tranquila con paso firme y seguro. No sabía que era, pero algo le empezó a perturbar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Era pleno día y como siempre, las calles de Hong Kong estaban transitadas de gente. Siempre con sus frenéticas vidas que les dejan respirar. El ruido de las personas hablando, caminando, los coches, el pasar de las páginas, ladridos, los timbres de las bicicletas,... el ruido de la ciudad. Como en cada ciudad había siempre un lugar que por más que quisieras iluminar siempre estaría oscuro. Un hombre destacaba entre los de las callejuelas, entre sus labios sujetaba un cigarrillo. Estaba de pie, expectante a la llegada de alguien. Los vagabundos que estaban tirados en el suelo no le prestaban atención, seguían con sus asuntos, con su vida, si así se le podía llamar.

El hombre levantó el brazo y apartó la manga de él, miró su reloj y volvió a bajar el brazo, con dos dedos cogió el cigarrillo y la tiró a suelo, de forma despreciativa. Piso la colilla retorciéndola y se giró con echando la última humareda de sus labios. Pasos rápidos se acercaron al hombre por detrás, ninguna llamada, ningún sonido de la voz de aquella persona, aún así el hombre se detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos y se giro lentamente.

- "Llegas tarde"- Dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

- "Lo sé, lo siento"- Dijo un joven jadeante que se sostenía con los brazos sobre sus rodillas- "¿Lo tienes?"- Preguntó levantando la cabeza.

- "¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra?"- Dijo enfadado por la ofensa, el chico se irguió rápidamente ante su error.

- "No... por supuesto que no"- Dijo con urgencia, se veían en sus ojos el nerviosismo, pero no un nerviosismo cualquiera. También había ansiedad y necesidad.

- "Aquí lo tienes"- El hombre metió la mano en su bolsillo y le lanzó al joven una bolsa. El joven lo cogió torpemente. Miró bien la bolsa y un brillo de deseo, desesperación e impaciencia se reflejaron.

- "Aquí está el dinero"- El chico metió la mano en su chaqueta y buscó con desesperación, pero el hombre le detuvo con sus palabras.

- "Hoy no te cobraré"- Dijo el hombre sacando una cajetilla de tabaco.

- "¿No?"- Respondió asombrado.

- "El jefe quiere de ti otra cosa"- Dijo llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios.

- "¿Y qué quiere?"- Dijo acelerado intentando meter prisa al sujeto.

- "Quiere que le hagas un pequeño trabajito"- Encendió el cigarrillo y soltó una bocanada de humo.

- "¿Qué clase de trabajo?"- Dijo aún mirando el objeto lanzado a sus manos anteriormente.

- "Una vez mencionaste que conocías a todos los clanes"- El chico separó la mirada del objeto por primera vez.

- "Sí"- El hombre sonrió con ocultas malas intenciones.

- "El jefe quiere que le hagas un favor... un favor muy especial"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¡Eh, tú! ¡Alto donde estás!"- La mujer corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al lado del inglés. El joven se paró para esperarla y continuaron el camino.

- "¿Pasa algo Meiling?"- Le preguntó con sus siempre misteriosa sonrisa.

- "Acabo de recibir información de Pu Lai"

- "¿Otro de tus exs?"- Dijo Eriol acercándose a Meiling con sonrisa mal intencionada.

- "No. Es solo un amigo"- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- "¿Y qué ha dicho ese amigo?"- Dijo separándose de ella.

- "Nada bueno"- Dijo con tono mucho más serio. Eriol no borró su sonrisa pero no hizo ningún comentario- "Al parecer hay más gente en las calles de las que debería de haber"

- "No aportas nada nuevo"- Dijo con su sonrisita.

- "Así que a eso vino Fox"- Dijo algo enfadada.

- "Sabes que es secreto, cosas de hombres"- Dijo mostrando su amplia sonrisa. Meiling cogió los papeles que tenía en la mano y se los plantó en la cabeza.

- "Pero seguro que no te dijo que hay **otras** extrañas actividades por la zona"- La chica se giró sobre sus pies y se marchó a paso militar. Eriol la persiguió como si de una juego se tratara.

- "¿Qué otras extrañas actividades **Mei**?"- La forma en que pronunciaba ese diminutivo la producía escalofríos. La chica le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

- "¿Por qué no le preguntas a Fox? O mejor aún vete a preguntarle a Lara, que seguro que esta abierta a darte cualquier clase de información"- Eriol parpadeó por un momento.

- "¿Celosa **Mei**?"- Otra vez se le erizaron los pelos de la espalda.

- "No, irritada de que nunca se cuente conmigo, si incluso se cuenta más con **esa** que conmigo"- Eriol se acercó a Meiling y la cogió de la mejilla para pasar a sus cabellos.

- "Ya sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte siempre que tú quieras y donde quieras"- Meiling tenía una vena hinchada, porque siempre tenía que ser tan...

- "Maldito..."- En ese instante Eriol vio una silueta tras de Meiling y la sonrió, enseguida la chica se marchó. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un revuelo de papeles que cayeron al suelo. Meiling salió de allí con pasos contundentes y amplios. Shaoran subía las escaleras cuando vio bajar a Meiling por ellas, se paró al ver como pasaba su prima al lado de él. Le surgió una diminuta gota y subió a la planta de la que bajaba ella. Por el pasillo se encontró al chico de gafas, arrodillado en el suelo recogiendo unos papeles.

- "¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?"- Xiaolang no se molestó en agacharse para ayudar a Eriol. Cuando ya tuvo todas las hojas en su poder el chino pudo ver el rostro de Eriol, La ceja se le levanto levemente y la sus labios se curvaron imperceptiblemente- "Ya veo"- Dijo fríamente. En la cara del chico había como era natural en él, su sonrisa, pero esta vez había una parte marcada, bastante sonrojada que dibujaba la forma de una mano.

- "Tú prima tiene peor carácter que tú. No tolera ni una broma"- Dijo tocándose la mejilla.

- "Es que lo que tu entiendes por broma no le hace gracia a nadie"- Los dos empezaron a caminar- "No habrás comenzado otra vez con lo de Mei ¿verdad?"- Dijo mirándole suspicazmente.

- "Un par de veces quizá"- Un brillo en sus ojos delataban su diversión- "Pero ahora he encontrado a alguien más"- Shaoran la miró de reojo.

- "Ten cuidado Eriol... Algún día te traerá muchos problemas lo que haces"- Dijo volviendo su mirada al frente.

- "¡Oh! Es verdad, el gran Li Xiaolang, el hombre de la filosofía: **'Las mujeres son solo objetos de coleccionista: Se cuidan, se miman, te hacen feliz, no se juega con ellas y jamás de los jamases hay que destacar una de las demás, todas son iguales. Simples y meros objetos para el placer personal'**"- El tono empleado por Hiragizawa irritó a Shaoran- "Porque será que ya no creo que te está fallando esa filosofía"- Shaoran acentuó su ceño en su austero rostro.

- "..."

- "El silencio solo reafirma lo que no se dice. Perdón, lo que no se **puede** decir. ¿Acaso tu orgullo y tu honor no dejan que tus palabras vuelen con libertad?"- Eriol sonreía con total amplitud- "¡Ah! Se me olvidaba otra cosa, también dijiste una vez: **'Y como objetos que son, no hablaban, no opinan y por ello carecen de sentimientos'**. Creo que siempre hay una excepción para toda regla ¿verdad?"- Shaoran le miró con ojos asesinos, pero no dijo nada- "**'Si no tienes palabras lo mejor es callar'** también parte de tu filosofía. Una pequeña e insignificante flor a embriagado tus sentidos de tal manera que todo tu mundo se ha desmoronado, ¿verdad? Ahora ya no sabes si esos pilares en los que siempre te has soportado son reales o no"- El rostro de Eriol iluminado por su sonrisa, tiñó de seriedad sus ojos- "Pregúntate Xiaolang ¿Es verdad lo que me han enseñado, lo que **yo** he aprendido, lo que **yo** he creado o simplemente una mentira?"

- "Hoy te has levantado con ganas de divertirte a costa de los demás por lo que veo"- Dijo fúnebremente serio.

- "No, me ha despertado un lamento de socorro. Una ninfa triste consumida por la pena y el miedo"- Xiaolang apartó la vista hacia un lado- "Un grito de socorro proveniente de un mundo de oscuridad. Una flor que vive en la oscuridad de su mundo y que se ha introducido en la oscuridad del tuyo"- El líder de clan apretó los puños y los dientes- "Otra de tus digamos filosofías es 'no importa como se consiga mientras se consiga' o la otra que dice: **'todo lo que uno desea lo toma, jamás se pide, jamás se ruega, solo... se toma'** y yo te pregunto Xiaolang... ¿Y ahora?"- Eriol se marchó dejando ahí parado a Li. Con la mirada hacia un lado, baja, mirando al suelo. De repente recuerdos de la conversación que tuvo antes con la prima de Sakura pasaron por su mente.

__

- "Eres Li, del clan Li, el clan de los Dragones. Eres un maldito líder de clan"

- "Eres un maldito cabrón que no respeta nada..."

- "Al igual que tú, Sakura tiene muchos secretos. Si sientes un mínimo aprecio por ella será mejor que la dejes libre y en paz. No sabes lo que pasaría si llegara a descubrir quien eres"-

- "Por tu bien y el de ella, será mejor que nunca sepa la verdad de ti"

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan... tan... inseguro? En ese momento la imagen de Sakura apareció por su mente. Su triste sonrisa, sus primeras lágrimas y sus palabras...

__

- "Para ti no importo nada. Solo soy otra chica más y tal vez por eso me duele tanto cuando me tocas, cuando siento que me miras, cuando... me besas..."

- "... No puedes tenerme, no soy otro jarrón nuevo que has comprado para tu mansión"- 

- "No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar... "

- "... Eres manipulador, mentiroso, falso,..."

- "... Eres una persona calculadora, que hace lo que más le conviene..."

- "... Pero no te equivoques conmigo... yo no soy como ninguna de las mujeres con las que hayas estado, no soy una muñequita a la que puedes engatusar con vanas palabras..."

- "... Tú corazón es tan frío que me duele incluso a mi"

- "... Tú corazón es tan frío que me duele incluso a mi"

- "... Tú corazón es tan frío que me duele incluso a mi"

Esas últimas palabras que Sakura le dijo le cejaron helado, sin aliento. Por primera vez en su vida una mujer le había rechazado, pero eso no era lo que le impresionaba. Podía asimilar una derrota, pero no eso, no esas palabras de tristeza y dolor. Tanto dolor le había infringido... ella que es tan inocente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "Estoy bien Tomoyo"- Repetía por trigésimo quinta vez.

- "¿Segura?"- Dijo con la mayor de las preocupaciones.

- "Sí Tomoyo"- Tenía una gota en la cabeza.

- "Sakurita si necesitas cualquier cosa nos lo dirás ¿verdad?"- Dijo el peluche en el regazo de su ama.

- "No te preocupes Kero, si necesito algo llamaré a la todo poderosa bestia del sello"- Sakura rió pero Kero y Tomoyo se inquietaron más aún. Algo la pasaba, su sonrisa sonaba tan... forzada... tan... fingida... tan... falsa.

- "Bueno, voy a por algo de beber, no te muevas de aquí"- Sakura estaba sentada en una tumbona en uno de los jardines laterales de la casa.

- "Sí señorita Tomoyo, la esperaremos quietos como estatuas"- Tomoyo echó un último vistazo al lugar antes de entrar a por unas bebidas.

- "¿Sakurita seguro que te encuentras bien?"- Preguntó por última vez.

- "No ha sido nada, solo una pesadilla, estoy perfectamente"- La chica sonrió, pero no dejó del todo convencido al guardián.

- "Bueno, si tú lo dices te creeré"- "Nunca has sido buena mentirosa Sakura"- Pensó el peluche. Kero y Sakura oyeron pisadas sobre la hierba y el peluche se paralizó haciéndose pasar por un muñeco.

- "¿Quién hay ahí?"- Dijo Sakura a la persona que se acercaba.

- "Discúlpeme si la he asustado señorita"- Dijo una voz masculina- "Su joven amiga me ha dicho que la lleve dentro"- Dijo el joven poniéndose delante de Sakura.

- "Esta Tomoyo... pero si acaba de entrar"

Sakura se levantó de su asiento cogiendo a Kero en sus brazos y se dirigió con su bastón hacia la mansión, pero antes de poder hacer nada más alguien la tapó la cara con un trapo. Sakura se opuso, pero después de permanecer un rato oliendo la sustancia que había en el trapo sus músculos se relajaron y la chica quedó inconsciente. El hombre cogió a la chica por la espalda y le levantó las piernas. Kero se había cogido a la mano de Sakura como si esta aún lo sostuviera. El hombre avanzó hacia una parte de la casa y se adentró por unos matorrales. Dejó a la chica en el suelo y se dirigió a la muralla. Miró a su alrededor y se arrodilló con su espalda contra la pared, a una altura determinada empujó y la muralla empezó a ceder, dando a un pequeño agujero. Volvió donde la chica la cogió y la pasó por el agujero, al otro lado alguien la cogió y se la pasó a otro hombre. Cerraron el agujero y los dos hombres del otro lado se dirigieron con el cuerpo a un coche aparcado. Uno abrió la puerta de atrás y metió el cuerpo. Dentro un hombre la acomodó en un asiento. Los otros dos se fueron a los asientos del conductor y del copiloto y arrancaron el coche.

- "¿Es ella?"- Preguntó un hombre en la parte trasera. El hombre que ayudó a acomodar a la chica asintió- "Así que eres tú"- Sakura estaba inconsciente, con los cabellos revueltos. Su figura inconsciente parecía indefensa, frágil, casi de cristal. Una lágrima escapó y una palabra se oyó.

- "... Shaoran..."

****

N. de A: We!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir T_T. Bueno, pero aquí me tenéis de nuevo. No puedo decir que muy bien, pero por lo menos entera o dentro de lo que cabe semientera ¬¬. Vamos al fic... me estoy dando cuenta que siempre acabo poniendo a Sakura y Shaoran en la cama (y no lo que creen mentes pervertidas XD). Y este Eriol.... no tengo palabras para él. Y cuanta gente sin rostro aparece hoy, ¿quiénes serán? Y esa manía de secuestrar a Sakura, ¿acaso no se pueden buscar a otra? ¿Quién la secuestro? ¿para qué?

Para aquellos que ya iban a llamar a la expedición de búsqueda por mi desaparición... un par de cosillas, bueno, después son más de un par, pero que más da.

****

Vocabulario:

[1] Foxy: Para aquellos que andan mal en inglés, aunque no deberían de saberlo ^^UUU. Foxy es un insulto, significa zorra (y no en el buen sentido de la palabra), aunque podríamos traducirlo como zorrita. Pero q no s eles ocurra emplear esta palabra ¬¬ no me entere de que van insultando a la gente XD.

1º Sí, sé q me tardo mucho en subir los capítulos, pero les voy a poner mis dos meses de clase (se que a nadie le va a importar mi vida :P):

Última semana de octubre-- 3 exámenes

1ª semana noviembre-- 5 exámenes, uno cada día.

2ª semana noviembre-- 2 exámenes.

3ª semana-- 2 exámenes.

4ª semana-- ninguno (Milagro de la ciencia moderna?????)

1ª semana diciembre-- 4 exámenes.

2 ª semana diciembre-- 4 exámenes.

Esto es temporal, aún quedan por poner más exámenes y sin contar deberes, la lectura de un libro y trabajos ^^UUU. Por otra parte, a parte de los exámenes, he estado en el hospital para hacerme unas pruebas pre-operatorias y ahora mismito estoy enfermita, he estado con 38 ºC de fiebre y ahora sigo algo malita.

Creo que esto explica más q suficiente mis atrasos en los fics.

2º Ya varios me han preguntado si tengo MSN ^^UUUU. Por problemas con la cuenta de correo y el programa de MSN no tengo, por lo que no me pidan que los agregue, porque de verdad ^^UUU, no me funciona, intento entrar y en seguida se desenchufa solo :P. No se preocupen, cuando tengo cuenta nueva les avisaré ^^.

3º O_O No pensé recibir tantos reviews por mis fics. Lloro de alegría :____) Les agradezco mucho sus ánimos y su paciencia conmigo T_T. Q alegría saber que mis fics son leídos. Les quiero dar un gran abrazo a todos ustedes. Y ya que de momento no puedo devolver mensajes... U_U

Quería dar recuerdos a:

Susana Elías, (¿·_·? q ya no sé nada de ella) que fue una de las primeras que me apoyó con mis fics ^^. 

Sakura Yolei Sora, q también fue otra de las primeras q me apoyó (tampoco he sabido de ella ¿·_·?)

Hibari Zhang (ella no anda tan desaparecida ^^) q también fue otra de las primeras que me apoyó ^^.

Mariangel (q aún no sé si me quiere matar ^^UUU) recibo tus e-mails, pero no me da tiempo a contestar.

HaRu q es la niña de mis cibergenes XD.

Y una mención a aquellas q me han escrito y creo q no les he devuelto una contestación U_U (Torpe de mi): Manami-chan, Andrea Alvarez, Paula González, Laura, Daniela, Marjorie, Elis,... y mucha gente más. Y un especial agradecimiento a aquellos que dejan reviews en mis fics y a los q no los dejan pero leen el fic ^^.

Y eso era todo... espero q nadie se enfade conmigo por desaparecerme unos días ^^. Y ya saben, toda avance o novedad o actualización lo pongo en mi bio (o perfil, como lo quieran llamar) cada semana o así. Han leído pruebas pre-operatorias??? Sí, no han leído mal, me van a operar, nada grave ^^.

Todo tipo de preguntas al consultorio de Kassy a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	5. Flores, ángeles y desconocidos

15 de Diciembre de 2002

Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

- "Conversaciones"

__

"Pensamientos"

__

Sueños o recuerdos

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 5: Flores, ángeles y desconocidos

****

By: Kassy99

Meiling se dirigió a la cocina, aún temblando de ira. Abrió la puerta de la cocina con sombría mirada, pasó a unas doncellas y fue a abrir la nevera, en ese preciso instante Tomoyo entró. Vio ante ella a Meiling y solo la miró con desconfianza. Las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, cara a cara. Meiling suspiró y le salió una gota en la cabeza.

- "Se que no hemos comenzado con buen pie..."- Dijo con una risa nerviosa- "Pero... creo que podríamos llevarnos mejor ¿no?"- Tomoyo hundió más su mirada en los ojos de ella y tras un momento de silencio la chica suavizó la mirada. Meiling suspiró de alivio, no se había percatado de que su enfado se había desvanecido en el momento en que Tomoyo piso la cocina.

- "No me fío de ti, Li"- Dijo sinceramente la japonesa.

- "Llámame Meiling, solo llaman Li a mi primo"- A la mención del muchacho el rostro de la japonesa volvió a su antiguo estado, de seria quietud- "Creo que no te cae bien"- Dijo con agudeza.

- "Él menos que nadie"- Se sinceró sin miedo y con descaro.

- "¿Qué te hemos hecho para que seas tan hostil?"- Tomoyo que había avanzado a la nevera ocupó el lugar donde antes había permanecido Meiling y ahora estaba rebuscando en la nevera- "Perdona... creo que no son las palabras adecuadas... Quería decir... ¿Qué piensas de nosotros para que seas tan hostil?"- Sacó su cuerpo del refrigerador y la miró con una ceja levantada.

- "Es algo muy fácil. Sois miembros de Clan, más específicamente, **él** es **líder** de Clan y **tú** una de sus fieles subordinadas"- Meiling había notado cierto resentimiento en sus palabras, pero lo había ignorado al sentir una enorme indignación, no sabía si por la forma despectiva de haberla llamado 'subordinada' o por criticar al Clan. Atacar a Shaoran era como atacar a todo el Clan y el Clan era algo que tenían que respetar todos, incluso una chica que no pertenecía a él.

- "Como te atreves..."- En aquel instante Meiling se percató de algo. ¿Cómo sabía que Shaoran era el líder del Clan? Sus ojos se ensancharon levemente- "¿Cómo...?"- Dijo Meiling asombrada. Tomoyo alzó de nuevo una ceja con desdén.

- "No es difícil de adivinar cuando todos siguen las órdenes de tu querido primito"- Dijo con un tono afiladamente sarcástico.

- "Pero aún así..."- Seguía sin estar muy convencida.

- "No confío en vosotros simplemente porque no confío en los jefes de Clan y en un tipo de persona, en la que justamente tú encajas perfectamente"- Estas palabras sonaban ásperas y cortantes.

- "¿Y qué clase de persona es ?"- Preguntó poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

- "Tú, eres de la clase de persona que siempre ha sido, es y le será fiel a su Clan, pase... lo que pase"- Dijo con un tono amargamente serio.

- "Entonces no me conoces tan bien como crees"- Añadió con voz triste, pero firme.

- "No me digas que traicionaste la confianza que depositaron en ti el Clan"- Se mofó Tomoyo, pero su rostro cambió al ver que Meiling no respondía, solo apartaba el rostro.

- "Hay cosas..."- Hizo una pequeña pausa y la miró a los ojos- "... que son más importantes que el Clan"- Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, la había juzgado mal, se había precipitado en su juicio.

- "Si es así..."- Tomoyo suavizó los rasgos de su faz y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa- "Comencemos de nuevo... Tomoyo Tomonoki, encantada de conocerte"- Le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- "Meiling Li, el placer es mío"- Dijo devolviéndole el saludo. El ambiente se había descargado de repente, ahora era más suave. Hubo una pausa y después Tomoyo volvió a reanudar la conversación.

- "Algo que quería preguntarte... Tú, tu primo y el chico de gafas, ¿cómo es que sabéis japonés?"- Preguntó curiosa mientras volvía a rebuscar en la nevera.

- "De pequeños viajábamos mucho a Japón. Mi tío pensó que lo mejor sería aprender el idioma por si en un futuro lo necesitábamos. Eriol... no sé donde lo aprendió y la verdad... no me importa"- El tono agrio de Meiling no pasó desapercibido para el fino oído de Tomoyo. Volvió a ponerse recta y mirar a la chica a la cara.

- "Antes te vi con él en el pasillo. Os lleváis muy bien..."- La sonrisa de Tomoyo era peligrosa. Insinuaba muchas cosas, demasiadas para el gusto de Meiling.

- "¡Es un maldito cretino que se cree el conquistador más grande del mundo. Es un prepotente consentido que no ve más allá de una minifalda con buenas piernas!"- Todo lo soltó sin tomar aliento y con la voz tan alta que toda la actividad en la cocina se paró. Enseguida la china se percató de que había alzado demasiado la voz y se sonrojó levemente, solo supo pasar el trago con más furia- "¡¿Qué miráis?! ¡¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que estar allí como estatuas?!"- Todos en la cocina siguieron con sus asuntos a gran velocidad. El mal carácter de Meiling era conocido por el servicio.

- "Veo que ese... Eriol, no es de tu agrado"- Meiling se acercó a Tomoyo con los ojos ensombrecidos, dando un toque terrorífico al aire que la rodeaba.

- "Te voy a dar un consejo ya que he visto como te ha mirado Eriol... Será mejor que no dejes que se te acerque. Es un casanova de pacotilla que cuando le echa el ojo a una no hay quien le haga retroceder de su objetivo. Es retorcido, sabe manipular bien a las mujeres. Yo soy una de las pocas que le conoce bien y tal vez por eso me considera digna de sus jueguecitos de flirteo, pero te aviso Tomonoki... ten cuidado de mirar bien por donde pisas cuando estés a solas con él, mucho cuidado"- Tomoyo sudaba de nerviosismo al ver la cara tan tétrica que había adquirido la chica a solo unos centímetros de su cara, se separó de Tomoyo y volvió a sonreír- "¿Qué hacías en la cocina?"- A Tomoyo le apareció una gota de la frente y mostró una sonrisa temblorosa.

- "Venía a por unas bebidas, Sakura me espera fuera"- Dijo intentado volver a recomponerse.

- "Pues te acompaño"- Tomoyo cogió un par de refrescos y Meiling cogió otro. Las dos salieron de la cocina hacia el jardín lateral. No hablaron durante el camino. Tomoyo sentía que la chica era algo siniestra cuando quería, demasiado para su gusto. Tomoyo abrió las puertas que daban al jardín y salió.

- "Sakura he traído los..."- Cuando miró hacia donde debía estar su amiga, no vio a nadie- "¿Sakura?"- La llamó mirando a los lados. Meiling se acercó a Tomoyo.

- "Tal vez halla entrado"- Tomoyo asintió y las dos entraron. La japonesa miró por la planta baja mientras que Meiling hablaba con los criados.

- "¿Qué te han dicho?"- Preguntó impaciente.

- "No la han visto entrar"- Contestó la china algo intranquila.

- "No puede haber ido muy lejos, solo la he dejado unos minutos, además no conoce el lugar, no puede haber desaparecido así como así"- La voz de Tomoyo era de alarma. ¿Por qué sospechaba que iba a pasar algo?

- "Voy a hablar con los guardias, espérame aquí"- Meiling salió del cuarto y marchó en busca del jefe de turno. Tomoyo volvió a salir y miró a los alrededores. No pudo encontrar nada, ninguna pista, nada que la dijera lo que había pasado. Se dio media vuelta y fue a entrar cuando se encontró con alguien en medio de la sala.

- "Tú"- Dijo furiosa avanzando con paso fuerte hacia esa persona- "Tú eres el culpable de todo"- Se acercó a él y le cogió del cuello de la camisa- "Maldito cabrón, sé que tiene que ver contigo, no puede ser nadie más que tú"- Shaoran cogió las manos de Tomoyo por las muñecas y las separó del cuello de su camisa con fuerza. Miró a la mujer iracunda con frialdad y la soltó las manos dándola un empujón.

- "Antes dejé que me pegarás, pero jamás vuelvas a tocarme. Si me tocas una sola vez más..."- Meiling interrumpió con la voz ahogada.

- "Ha desaparecido, no la han visto"- Tomoyo lanzó una mirada asesina a Shaoran y este miró a su prima con su austero rostro.

- "¿Quién ha desaparecido?"- Preguntó inquisitorio.

- "Sakura"- Contestó Tomoyo con veneno en sus palabras. Shaoran se puso tenso y observó fijamente a su prima, esta cabeceó para su temor.

- "Eso es imposible"- Dijo aún con su frialdad acostumbrada- "Nada ni nadie puede salir ni entrar sin que sea visto"- Dijo sin creer sus propias palabras en ese momento.

- "Entonces... ¿insinúas que una chica, ciega, puede escapar de un lugar que no conoce sin ser vista y a plena luz del día?"- Tomoyo seguía atacante. Shaoran solo le devolvió una mirada fugaz con atisbos de ira y preocupación.

- "Meiling, que busquen por toda la mansión, si hace falta ponerlo todo patas arriba que se haga"- Meiling se puso recta como un soldado del ejército- "Ya"- Su prima salió corriendo de la sala. Fuera en el pasillo se oían gritos en chino.

- "Seguro que tú tienes la culpa"- Seguía asegurando la japonesa con insinuante veneno. Tomoyo se acercó amenazante al chino y se puso a unos centímetros de su rostro- "Si algo le pasa a Sakura juro que te mataré y perseguiré tu alma hasta el mismísimo infierno"- Tomoyo se apartó y avanzó pasando por su lado dejando la habitación para ayudar a Meiling. Shaoran permaneció callado con la mirada oculta tras sus cabellos revueltos. Una línea fina y recta reemplazaba lo que antes eran sus labios.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sintió que todo su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, se sentía tan pesada que no podía mover apenas un músculo. Lentamente empezó a mover los dedos y luego la mano, rodó por la superficie blanda sobre la que estaba recostada y se levantó con dificultad. Cuando estuvo sentada se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le daba vueltas y la sentía sobrecargada, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier instante. No sabía porque pero esto la estaba resultando irritantemente repetitivo. Esperó a que se le pasara el efecto y cuando se repuso se levantó de la cama. Sabía que era una tontería hacer nada así que permaneció sentada esperando a que pasara algo.

- "Sakurita"- Dijo una vocecita a su lado. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco porque no había recuperado todos sus sentidos, pero al reconocer la voz un alivio la invadió el cuerpo.

- "Kero, que bien que estés conmigo"- La joven dio un suspiro, se relajó y sonrió- "¿Qué me ha pasado?"

- "Te han secuestrado... de nuevo"- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza, parecía que esta clase de situaciones se estaban volviendo... muy comunes.

- "¿No es irónico?"- Kero sonrió. Dentro de lo mala que era la situación, no dejó de parecerles cómica.

- "Bueno... ejem... parece ser que dentro de la casa de ese cretino..."- Empezó a farfullar el peluche.

- "Kero..."- Le recriminó al llamar así a Shaoran.

- "En la casa de ese **joven**..."- Se corrigió de mala gana- "... la seguridad es bastante mala. Un tipo te tapó la boca con cloroformo y perdiste el conocimiento, para no perderte de vista me agarré a tu mano fingiendo que era un muñeco, así no me separaría de tí"- Explicó el peluche, Sakura estaba conmovida y agradecida por la preocupación de su guardián- "Un tipo de la casa vestido como uno de los guardaespaldas te sacó por un hueco del muro, lo cual debo decir que confirma ese dicho de que la solución para una pregunta es buscar la respuesta más sencilla, o lago así"- Empezó a desviarse del tema.

- "Kero, ve al grano..."- Interrumpió las cavilaciones del pequeño guardián.

- "¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Pues... el tipo te sacó de los terrenos de la mansión y fuera esperaba otro tipo el cual te metió en un coche, más bien una limusina, y te trajeron a esta habitación"- Terminó el relato.

- "¿Y no pasó... ?"- La chica se paró antes de proseguir, el guardián la miró curioso.

- "¿Qué... ?"- La chica se llevó el dedo a los labios y le hizo una señal de que se callara.

- "Oigo algo, será mejor que te metas en mi bolsillo"- Kero volvió a donde salió. Por una vez Sakura bendecía los trajes que Tomoyo creaba para ella, las chaquetas siempre se las hacía con bolsillos grandes por si en situaciones en que ella no la podía acompañar, por lo menos, Kero pudiera. Sakura afinó el oído y oyó unos pasos acercarse, eran varias personas, se pararon y el siguiente sonido que oyó fue el abrir y cerrar de una puerta acompañada de más pasos. Sakura pudo adivinar que la persona era de paso tranquilo, por la fuerza del paso pudo deducir que era un hombre.

- "Veo que ya está consciente"- Dijo mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba delante de la joven.

- "Enhorabuena ve muy bien"- Afirmó sarcástica- "¿Quién es usted y qué hago aquí?"- Preguntó sin más dilaciones.

- "Soy alguien que necesita de su ayuda"- Ignoró el sarcasmo de la japonesa. El tono era serio pero denotaba algo de tristeza. Sakura sabía que este hombre era joven, por su serenidad podría decir que era una persona responsable de sus actos, alguien meticuloso que sabía lo que hacia.

- "¿Mi ayuda?"- Preguntó algo confundida.

- "Sé quién es o por lo menos sé... con quién aprendió señorita Tomonoki o debería decir Flor de Ángel"- Sakura se sorprendió bastante, en realidad la expresión de su rostro era más que de sorpresa, estaba sin habla pero enseguida volvió a mostrar cara de póker, sin embargo al hombre no se le escapó su asombro- "Entonces no me equivoco si digo que estuvo durante algún tiempo con Evangeline"

- "¿Quién es Evangeline?"- Dijo casi sin sonido en sus palabras.

- "Evangeline fue una de las mejores herbolarias que ha pisado este mundo. Por motivos que ahora le mencionaré, tuve que buscar a los mejores en este tema, pero me encontré con la desilusión de que una de las famosas asesinas y curanderas del momento había muerto en... digamos... extrañas circunstancias"- Sakura se tensó y frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.

- "Parece ser que se ha informado muy bien de esa tal Evangeline, señor..."

- "Disculpe mi falta de educación, soy Marco, Marco Giovanni y no me llame señor que tenemos casi la misma edad"- Dijo en tono cortés y considerado, muy políticamente correcto para ser un secuestrador.

- "Ya lo suponía"- Dijo sin mucha importancia para si misma- "¿Pero que quiere exactamente de mi?"

- "Como he dicho buscaba a la mejor y me hallé con su muerte, así que busqué a otra persona que resultó ser usted, su discípula si no me equivoco"- Sakura se acomodó en la cama y puso las manos sobre sus muslos.

- "¿Su discípula? Pero si ni siquiera sé de quien me habla"- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- "Eso no es lo tengo entendido. Evangeline era la mejor en el dominio de las plantas, según la información que he recabado, la mujer era una experta en curar con ellas así como dar la más dulce de las muertes"- Sakura bajó ligeramente la cabeza lo suficiente como para tapar los ojos en la sombra que formaba su cabello.

- "De verdad no sé de que me habla"- Dijo con tono duro.

- "Porque será que no la creo"- Dijo irónico el hombre, dando a oír un tono cruelmente burlón.

- "¿Y que quería de esa Evangeline?"- Siguió preguntando con interés en la historia que el hombre tenía que ofrecerla.

- "Hace unos meses mi hermana cayó enferma de gravedad, la han visto los mejores médicos del mundo, ninguno ha sabido decirme ni siquiera la enfermedad que tiene"- El hombre se apoyó con los codos en sus piernas y juntó las manos- "Solo saben decirme que está peor y eso es algo que hasta yo mismo lo puedo ver"- La pasión tan dolorosa de su voz, de alguna manera llegó hasta el corazón de Sakura haciendo que se escapara un latido- "Al no poder encontrar remedio en la ciencia decidí probar con otros medios. Un hombre me aconsejó que probara con los curanderos que tratan con hierbas, pero ninguno me dio más de lo que esos médicos me dijeron"- Dijo amargo.

- "Hasta que descubrió a Evangeline"- Sacó en conclusión.

- "Sí, la llamaban el Ángel del destino, porque..."

- "Con solo su voluntad podía dar la vida o la muerte"- Terminó Sakura por él.

- "Así es, para no conocerla lo sabe muy bien. Bueno... en busca de ese ángel me encontré que ese ángel en la tierra había vuelto al cielo"- Dijo apenado.

- "¿Cómo la unió conmigo?"- Preguntó interesada.

- "Fui de viaje a Japón y una mujer en un hospital me dijo que el Ángel había dejado una flor milagrosa en la tierra, La Flor de Ángel. Me costó mucho encontrarla, cuando pude descubrir su identidad me encontré con que había dejado su casa sin decir nada, incluso su compañera había desaparecido, pero misteriosamente todo estaba en la casa, incluso unas bolsas de la compra en la puerta, no habían tocado nada. Se habían marchado con relativa prisa"

- "La Flor de Ángel... que fantasía más bonita"- Dijo aún con la mirada escondida.

- "Después de una dura investigación pudimos situarla aquí, en Hong Kong"- El hombre continuaba relatando sin dar importancia a lo que Sakura había dicho.

- "No me haga reír, por favor, no puede existir nada parecido y si existiera esa mujer no sería yo"- Dijo Sakura aún negando lo que Marco decía, como si estuviera delirando.

- "Sé que usted puede salvar a mi hermana. Se lo pido por favor, es la última esperanza que me queda. Usted puede salvarla"- Dijo desesperado perdiendo su firme compostura.

- "Yo no soy la persona que busca y si lo fuera no sería quién para jugar con el destino, si su hermana tiene esa enfermedad es porque la muerte la reclama, la hora de su ida ha llegado, hay cosas que son inevitables"- El hombre se levantó y la cogió del cuello de la ropa, no le importaba si era mujer, no permitiría que hablara así, debía de salvar a su única familia, su hermana.

- "Maldita... No piense que me engaña, sé que usted puede salvarla, lo sé"- Dijo totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

- "Yo no juego con plantitas como si fuera una 'curandera'"- Dijo rabiosa.

- "Nadie ha dicho que juegue con plantas sino que las emplee para salvar la vida de una persona"- Tiró a la mujer sobre la cama, empezó a respirar con agitación. Sakura permaneció un momento quieta y después se volvió.

- "Dígame... ¿qué tiene su hermana?"- Preguntó Sakura intentando reincorporarse.

- "¿Qué?"- Dijo aturdido.

- "Síntomas... ya sabe esas cosas"- Dijo casi como con sarcasmo.

- "Pensaba que no..."- Dijo aún tranquilizándose.

- "Simple curiosidad, nada más"- El hombre se volvió a sentar poniendo bien sus ropas.

- "En un principio parecía una simple gripe pero no parecía desaparecer. Tiene temblores, dolores de cabeza, no come y hay veces que delira"- Sakura estaba de nuevo sentada sobre la cama. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y empezó a pensar en silencio.

- "En estos momentos permanece consciente o inconsciente"

- "Consciente"- La conversación volvieron a los cauces de la seriedad.

- "¿Toma algo en especial para los dolores?"- Preguntó mientras meditaba.

- "Unos medicamentos para aliviar el dolor"- Respondió intentado la expresión del rostro de la mujer.

- "Debe de dejar de dárselos"- Dijo firme.

- "¿Y qué sufra?"- Se exaltó.

- "Si camufla los síntomas con medicamentos no podré deducir que tiene"- Dijo levantando la vista, pero mirando a la nada. Marco se volvió a sentar.

- "Entiendo"

- "¿Hay alguien de aquí que sepa de plantas?"

- "No, nadie"- Dijo severo. La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

- "¿Podría dejarme sola para que piense?"- El hombre no dijo más y marchó a la puerta.

- "¿Me ayudará?"

- "Sé de plantas como dijo, pero no hago milagros como esa tal Flor de Ángel"- El hombre sonrió y salió del cuarto. Cuando el hombre se hubo marchado, Sakura empezó a darle vueltas al asunto.

- _"Solo puede ser..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¿Y?"- Dijo seriamente y con un ceño fruncido. Nadie se atrevía a darle la noticia. El miedo que tenían por perder sus vidas era mayor que ninguna otra vez. Pocas veces se enfrentaban a su líder enfadado, pero ahora era imposible evitarlo. Sus huesos temblaban de miedo y lo que más les aterrorizaba era que su líder no mostraba enfado, por lo que su forma de estallar era totalmente inesperada, era una bomba silenciosa, que te mata sin darte cuenta.

- "No hemos encontrado nada"- Dijo uno temeroso hasta el punto de casi caer al suelo.

- "¿Nada?"- Su mirada penetrante era de furia, pero su temperamento era frío y quieto, como si fuera a estallar pero sin dar muestras de ello.

- "Nada"- Volvió a asegurar otro. El hombre apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y sus manos tapando su boca. El silencio se hizo como un helante escalofrío. En ese mismo instante en que parecía que iban a morir, entraron Meiling y Eriol, a una orden de estos los subordinados salieron despacio pero con urgencia.

- "Shaoran, no han dado señales de ella por ninguna parte"- Dijo Meiling acercándose a la mesa de su primo.

- "Nadie ha visto, oído o sentido nada, es como si hubiera desaparecido del país por arte de magia"- Dijo Eriol sentándose en un sillón delante del líder.

- "¿Y Tomonoki?"- Dijo refiriéndose a la otra fiera desesperada.

- "Esta como fiera en vilo, nadie se acerca a ella por si salta a su cuello"- Dijo Meiling mirando a Eriol. Shaoran se levantó de su asiento y marchó a la puerta del despacho.

- "Wei"- El mayordomo llegó enseguida.

- "¿Si señor?"- Se acercó haciendo una reverencia.

- "Que preparen el coche voy a salir"- Una doncella llegó con una chaqueta que Shaoran tomó.

- "¿Puedo saber a donde va?"

- "Voy a hacer varias visitas"- Esas palabras no gustaron nada a los tres. Eriol le echó una mirada a Meiling la cual le devolvió la mirada. Wei también supo lo que su señor tenía en mente.

- "Xiaolang, creo que..."- Una helada mirada se interpuso en las palabras de Meiling.

- "¿Decías?"- Dijo con una siseante amenaza.

- "Vamos, no hagas locuras que puedan provocar una catástrofe"- Dijo Eriol llevando su mano al hombro de Shaoran, a él no le asustaban sus silenciosas amenazas.

- "Yo nunca hago algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir después"- Dijo serio.

- "Bueno, pues te acompaño"- Dijo Eriol con gracioso ánimo.

- "No necesito compañía"- Aseveró el chino.

- "Pero yo sí"- Sonrió e hizo una seña para que trajeran su chaqueta. Shaoran se deshizo del brazo de Eriol y marchó hacia la puerta- "No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él"- Le dijo a Meiling con su sonrisa puesta.

- "Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa"- Murmuró sin que Eriol pudiera oírla. Fue detrás de Shaoran y se sentó al lado de él en el auto que ya ponía en marcha.

- "Vámonos"- Dijo Eriol con todo el humor del mundo. Shaoran pisó el acelerador y desapareció por las puertas de la mansión a gran velocidad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En este mundo había toda clase de plantas y como todo en este mundo la Madre Naturaleza las dotó de un poder, el poder de escoger: dar la muerte o la vida. Había muchas personas que dominaban el arte de las plantas, su lenguaje, su significado, sus dones, pero muy poca gente dominaba este arte como una vez lo hizo Evangeline. Sakura conoció a esta mujer en un lugar que una vez su madre le había enseñado a apreciar, un jardín. Allí entabló amistad con una mujer de misterioso pasado, incierto futuro y peligrosa compañía.

Nunca supo como era el rostro de Evangeline porque esta jamás le permitió que lo tocase. Esa era una regla de Evangeline, jamás descubrir su rostro a nadie, nadie había tenido ni siquiera el privilegio de hablar con Evangeline y por supuestamente, Evangeline no era su auténtico nombre, algo que Sakura si sabía, la única persona que conocía su nombre real, Sakura fue la única persona en la que confió ciegamente. Quizá pudo entablar amistad con Evangeline porque esta no podía verla y por lo tanto así no podía reconocerla, pero siempre podría recocerla por la voz, entonces... ¿por qué siempre confió en ella?

Evangeline vio en Sakura algo que nadie más vio, algo que jamás le dijo a Sakura. Ella vio en la mirada de Sakura dolor y pena, pero en lo más profundo pudo ver unos pequeños atisbos de esperanza. Sabía que la niña que conoció, la niña que había aprendido a vivir en la oscuridad de su propio mundo y el mundo de su alrededor, era pura de corazón, al contrario que Evangeline Sakura le contó toda su vida, incluso su doloroso pasado. El descubrimiento de la vida de Sakura le sorprendió pero al conocer como era realmente Sakura no le importó, sabía que los conocimientos que le legaría no serían utilizados para beneficio propio o para causarle mal a alguien, aún así, le enseñó absolutamente todo lo que sabía, incluso la cara oscura que ocultaban las plantas.

Evangeline se aseguró de que nadie la uniese con su querida Sakura, quería que a diferencia de ella, Sakura viviera una vida normal dentro de lo normal que podía ir su vida. La única persona que en el mundo sabía el secreto de Sakura era Tomoyo, a parte de Kero, y estaba ahí con ella. Excepto... sí, solo podía haber sido ella, no había otra persona más en la tierra que lo supiera. Si le había dicho su secreto a ese Marco significaba que el hombre no mentía, de eso estaba segura ahora. Una vez Evangeline le dijo que no estaba hecha para esto, se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.

- _"Tienes la belleza de las flores y la misericordia de un ángel"_- Recordó y así es como la llamó a partir de entonces, Flor de Ángel.

- "¿Sakura?"- Llamó Kero a su ama sacando la cabeza pero enseguida volvió a meterla.

- "Perdón, perdón, hay alguien ahí fuera"- Llamó fuerte para que la oyeran. Oyó unas voces y después unos pasos, una puerta y alguien acercarse.

- "¿Quiere algo?"- Preguntó una voz ronca.

- "Sí, me gustaría hablar con Marco"- Y sin decir nada más el hombre se marchó fuera y habló con otra persona. Uno de los dos se marchó. Sakura esperó expectativa a la llegada de ese chico. En poco tiempo volvieron a oírse pasos, pero esta vez de varias personas, todas se pararon y solo una de ellas entró en el cuarto.

- "¿Ya lo ha decidido?"- Preguntó algo impaciente.

- "Antes de dar cualquier paso me gustaría hacerle una pregunta"

- "Pregunta todo lo que quieras"- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos fijando su vista sobre la mujer.

- "¿Cómo puede confiar en mi? Quiero decir, con mi ceguera..."

- "Que sea ciega no significa que esté incapacitada, aprendió de la mejor y se convirtió en la mejor a su muerte, con eso me basta. Sé que está capacitada para hacerlo, con o sin vista"- Las palabras sinceras de ese hombre decidieron a Sakura, no necesitaba saber más.

- "Entonces lléveme a donde está su hermana"- 

- "¿La Flor de Ángel va a curar a mi hermana?"

- "Jamás he dicho que sea la Flor de Ángel. Le he dicho que sé de plantas lo suficiente como para poder intentar curar a su hermana, no le ofrezco nada más ni nada menos"- Dijo con seriedad y con los ojos entreabiertos.

- "De acuerdo"- El hombre se acercó a la japonesa y la cogió del brazo, Sakura se levantó y se guió sujetando el brazo de él. Cuando estuvieron uno al lado del otro, ella pudo oler una fragancia desconocida. Era una colonia extranjera, estaba segura de ello.

- "¿De dónde es?"

- "¿Eh?"- La pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

- "No es de aquí ¿verdad?"

- "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

- "Por dos cosas, primero por su acento y segundo por el aroma de su colonia"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- "Vengo de Italia"- Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon.

- "¿Italia? ¿Desde tan lejos ha venido?"- No disimuló su asombro.

- "Se trata de mi hermana, es toda mi vida"- Sakura bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, por un momento contuvo la respiración y recordó unos momentos de su pasado, unos momentos que ya había olvidado.

- "Su hermana tiene mucha suerte de tener un hermano así"- susurró para sí misma.

- "Siempre he cuidado de ella, mis padres murieron cuando teníamos 15 años. Nos cuidaron nuestros tíos, pero siempre protegí a Fiona desde que éramos niños. Aunque solo sea mayor por unos minutos me siento responsable de su seguridad"- Dijo con sonrisa nostálgica.

- "¿Por unos minutos?"- Repitió.

- "Fiona y yo somos mellizos"- Sakura asintió. Su melliza... debía de ser alguien muy especial para él para haber viajado desde tan lejos para encontrar una cura a lo que le pasaba. Sakura quedó en silencio bajando la cabeza. Le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia que le dolía el pecho, era como si su corazón se encogiera. Después de haber andado unos pasos más el joven se paró haciendo que Sakura volviera a la realidad. El joven abrió una puerta e hizo pasar a la japonesa. Nada más entrar en el cuarto pudo sentir el olor a sufrimiento, desprendía ese aroma por toda la habitación, por un momento Sakura sintió temor, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía ese escalofrío al entrar en un cuarto... No era miedo a lo que la deparaba dentro, sino miedo a lo que le deparaba al salir de allí, cuando tuviera que enfrentarse con el temor a saber que pudiera padecer esa joven y tener que decírselo a su hermano, eso era lo que más temía, enfrentarse al dolor que un ser sufría al conocer algo que podría ser... la muerte- "Es aquí"- Cuando el hombre iba a entrar detrás de la chica de ojos verdes esta le paró.

- "No se preocupe, yo la encontraré, por favor espere fuera"- Al principio se mostró renuente a salir, pero después de pensarlo un momento decidió marcharse. Cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta Kero salió de un bolsillo de Sakura.

- "Sakurita"- Murmuró Kero. Sakura solo sonrió.

- "Kero... guíame hasta donde esté la chica"- El guardián se sentó en el hombro de Sakura y la fue guiando hacia una cama donde reposaba un cuerpo. Respiraba con agitación. Kero le dijo donde había una silla, Sakura la cogió y la llevó cerca de la cama. Cuando se sentó en la silla Kero se posó en las piernas de su ama- "Hola"- Le dijo suavemente a la persona que estaba en la cama. El cuerpo se movió lentamente dando a ver el rostro de una chica, la joven entrecerró los ojos intentando reconocer quien la llamaba.

- "¿Quién eres?"- Dijo con debilidad.

- "Alguien que quiere ayudarte"- Dijo con dulzura. La chica desconfió por un momento pero en seguida suavizó los rasgos de su faz para mostrar una debilitada sonrisa.

- "Gracias por venir, pero por mi ya no se puede hacer nada"- Sakura sintió como algo se le clavaba en el corazón ante esas palabras.

- "No deberías rendirte"

- "Cuando has pasado por lo que yo he vivido pierdes las esperanzas de encontrar una solución"- Dijo con unas gotas sobre sus ojos.

- "La esperanza jamás hay que perderla. Mírame a mí"- La chica la miró confundida- "Soy ciega por motivos que solo el destino conoce y jamás perderé la esperanza de volver a ver"- La chica ensanchó los ojos.

- "Yo... no quería... yo... lo siento..."- Dijo apenada.

- "No hay porque estar triste, aún sigo viva y plena de esperanzas de un futuro mejor, así que no te desanimes, ¿vale?"- No sabía porque pero la calidez de las palabras de Sakura y su confianza en el mañana la hicieron alegrarse un poco- "Te llamas Fiona, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí"- Dijo débilmente.

- "Fione ¿podrías decirme cuando comenzaste a sentirte mal?"- La joven quedó callada durante un momento.

- "Hace ya 5 meses"- Sakura asintió.

- "Tu hermano me contó que comenzó como si fuera una gripe"

- "Sí, fiebre, tos,... y todo lo eso"- Dijo cubriéndose mejor con la manta de la cama.

- "¿Y después?"

- "Empecé a tener frecuentes dolores de cabeza y temblores"

- "También me dijo que has perdido el apetito"- La joven asintió, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura no la podía ver y respondió.

- "Sí"

- "¿Algo más?"

- "Perdida en los sentidos"- Dijo triste.

- "¿Perdida de olfato, tacto, vista, oído y habla?"- La chica se quedó algo sorprendida.

- "S... sí"

- "Tal vez esto te suene algo brusco y de mal gusto, pero... antes de enfermar... ¿te drogabas?"

- "No, que va"- Dijo con fiereza dentro de su debilidad- "No sería capaz de hacer algo así"

- "Disculpa la pregunta pero tenía que asegurarme"- La chica la comprendió- "¿Bebes o fumas?"- Preguntó ahora.

- "No"- Dijo tajante.

- "¿Té o café?"- La chica se empezó a reír, esa era una pregunta muy curiosa, Sakura se rió con ella.

- "Tomo capuccino, aún estando enferma es algo que no puedo dejar de tomar"- Dijo entre risitas.

- "Cada uno tiene sus vicios"- Sonrió cortésmente- "Bueno... durante estos días te sentirás peor, te retirarán los medicamentos para que pueda ver los síntomas que tienes"- La chica mostró un sombrío temor en sus ojos.

- "De acuerdo"- Dijo triste. Sakura se levantó de la silla, tirando a Kero al suelo, y se arrodilló junto a la cama de la chica.

- "No te preocupes, seguro que todo saldrá bien"- Le sonrió con dulzura. Kero, sin ser visto por la Fiona, voló hasta el bolsillo de Sakura y se volvió a meter- "Hay una historia que me contaron una vez. ¿Sabías que cada unos esconde una estrella dentro de sí mismo? Y esa estrella está protegida por un ángel, seguro que tu ángel te cuidará y te protegerá, no te irás, te aseguro que no te irás sin vivir esta vida en su plenitud"- La chica la sonrió y aunque Sakura no la podía ver supo que así era.

- "Gracias"- Murmuró. Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, buscó el pomo y abrió sin hacer ruido. Al otro lado esperaba Marco nervioso. Cuando vio aparecer la figura de la japonesa se acercó acelerado.

- "¿Y?"- Preguntó expectativo.

- "Tengo que volver"- Dijo seriamente.

- "¿Cómo?"- Le desconcertó.

- "Tengo que volver a la mansión de donde me sacó"

- "Pero... ¿Para? ¿Es que no quiere ayu...?"- Empezó a enfurecerse.

- "Estarán preocupados por mi y además necesito algo de ahí"- _"O mejor dicho a alguien"_- Se dijo esto último a sí misma.

- "Ah..."- Ahora estaba algo avergonzado.

- "Tal vez no he sido clara, prometí reconocer a su hermana y ayudarla en lo que pudiera y eso es lo que estoy haciendo"- Dijo severa.

- "Entonces yo mismo la acompañaré"- Dijo recobrando la compostura.

- "¿No confía en mi?"

- "No es eso, pero tengo que presentar mis disculpas"- Dijo ahora con su compostura totalmente recobrada.

- "Si así lo desea..."- Sakura se preguntaba cuan histérica estaría Tomoyo por su desaparición. Por su puesto que estaría a punto de estallar, lo más probable es que intentara matar a todo ser vivo que se cruzase por delante. Desde el incidente de le produjo la ceguera se volvió más sobre protectora que nadie que hubiera conocido, en realidad, solo una persona se podía comparar a ella en ese aspecto y ya no estaba a su lado. El hombre la guió por el pasillo el cual notó que estaba vigilado por varias personas. Repentinamente sintió un escalofrío, era como si una de esas miradas fuera un puñal envenenado que se le había clavado en el corazón- _"Que extraña sensación"_- Pensó algo preocupada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meiling daba vueltas en el despacho de su primo, hacía unas horas que se había largado con Eriol. Sabía que en el estado en que estaba él las cosas no saldrían nada bien. Además estaba inquieta por Tomoyo, no hacía más que preguntar por Sakura e insistía en que la dejaran salir para buscarla. La mansión estaba trastornada por los gritos de Tomoyo, los empleados no la entendían, pero aún así sabían lo que quería. La desaparición de Sakura había desmadrado totalmente la mansión. Ni en la muerte de su tío hubo tal conmoción. Aún recordaba esos días, Meiling era una niña como aún lo era Shaoran. De pequeños su primo ya era un muchacho serio, callado y reservado, ella lo asumió a dificultad para expresarse, timidez de niño. Pero aún siendo una persona silenciosa y dar el aspecto de una persona difícil de tratar y fría, su primo tenía un gran corazón, nunca le vio sonreír y jamás le vio llorar, pero había veces que podía notar un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos cuando la miraba, todo eso cambió el día en que el padre de Shaoran murió. Los lazos entre padre e hijo no eran fuertes, apenas tenían mucho conocimiento el uno del otro, aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. El cabeza del Clan de los Dragones había enseñado a su hijo artes marciales, dominio de la tecnología, algunas ciencias orientales, las armas y la manipulación y control. Shaoran había sido criado como el jefe de Clan perfecto... frío y sin corazón o al menos casi sin él.

La muerte del padre de Li fue una gran conmoción entre sus subordinados, fue entonces cuando Shaoran tuvo que asumir su inminente responsabilidad como futuro líder de Clan. En ese entonces él solo tenía 15 años, en plena fase de juventud a la madurez, algo que marcó su vida completamente. En el entierro de su padre asistieron todos los clanes menores y mayores que respetaban a su padre, incluso sus enemigos fueron al velatorio. Shaoran tuvo que mantenerse inmutable, sin mostrar ni la más mínima emoción. Meiling aún recordaba aquel día. Se había acercado a él a darle el pésame como los demás y vio que algo había cambiado en él, algo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- _"Te doy mi pésame Xiaolang"_- Meiling hizo una inclinación en muestra de respeto y cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza lo vio o mejor dicho... no vio nada, sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida, parecía un simple muñeco de trapo hueco. Si alguna vez tuvo la esperanza de ver sonreír o llorar a su primo como una persona normal, ese mismo día todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron y cayeron pesadas en el olvido. El jefe de Clan, el padre de Xiaolang, su tío, no había muerto solo, se había llevado el alma de su hijo con él, ese día Shaoran también murió y su vida fue enterrada junto con el cadáver de su padre.

Años más tarde se había convertido en el ser que era ahora, un joven de piedra helada. Asumió el liderazgo del Clan como un auténtico hombre maduro y serio. Meiling no se separó, en ningún momento de Shaoran, de pequeños estuvo enamorada de él, pero pronto ese amor se convirtió en fidelidad y cariño de hermana. Shaoran cambió radicalmente, se había convertido en una persona que no respetaba la vida de los demás y a la que no le importaba utilizarla como un paño, limpiaba en polvo con él y cuando ya no sirviera desecharlo como la basura en que se había convertido. En el aspecto personal, en su interior se había formado un gran vacío, que supo controlar. Para llenar su propio vacío había manipulado a muchas mujeres, todas ellas vanas mentirosas, unas deseosas por su poder, otras por su dinero y casi todas ellas atraídas por su frío y dominante atractivo, ninguna de ellas le llenó y eso él mismo lo sabía. Siempre seguía faltándole algo y así continuaba hasta ahora, utilizando un remedio meramente temporal, que jamás tranquilizaría su sed por llenarse, así pues se transformó en un mujeriego que pasaba de mujer en mujer, de casa en casa, de cama en cama, sábana tras sábana.

Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, ella también sufría el mismo sino que su primo, aunque a diferencia de él, ella jamás llegó a manipular el cuerpo de los hombres con los que estaba, solo quería su compañía, solo **necesitaba** su compañía. Lo que le diferenciaba de Shaoran era que ella admitía lo que le pasaba y sabía porque era así. Su primo y ella compartían un mismo destino, la perdida de un ser cercano a ellos.

Los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por ruidos procedentes del vestíbulo.

- "¿Y ahora que esta conmoción?"- Se preguntó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta del despacho. Abrió las puertas y vio un grupo de personas en la puerta principal, solo se le ocurrió preguntar una cuestión- "¿Ha vuelto?"- La gente no parecía escucharla pero una de las criadas se acercó a ella, temerosa y empujada por otras criadas que la miraban con compasión- "¿Qué es todo este revuelo?"- Preguntó exigente a la criada que se encontraba delante de ella, encogida por la imponencia de su presencia.

- "Se... seño... señorita... hay... hay... un hombre que exige entrar a la mansión"- La mujer estaba temblando. Estaba de acuerdo de que algunas veces causaba miedo, pero no un pánico excesivo como el que esa mujer tenía.

- "¿Y?"

- "Qu... que lo está haciendo a la fu... fu... fuerza"

- "¿Cómo?"- La tartamudez de la mujer no la ayudaba en nada a entender la situación. En ese momento uno de los mayordomos se giró hacia ella con miedo en sus facciones.

- "¡Ya viene!"- Todas las personas en la sala se dispersaron y empezaron a esconderse. Meiling miraba aturdida a su alrededor viendo como todos huían. Tomoyo que ante tal escándalo decidió bajar a ver lo que ocurría, se encontraba más encrispada que antes.

- "¿Que es todo este ruido?"- Dijo aún con rudeza, desde la desaparición de Sakura se había vuelto un ogro.

- "No me preguntes a mí, yo acabo de salir"- Un estruendoso ruido sobresaltó a las dos chicas y su reacción fue agacharse, cuando el ruido se disipó, levantaron las miradas hacia donde procedía el sonido. Dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta, se abrieron repentinamente dejando paso a un par de personas. Meiling retrocedió unos pasos pero no pudo dar otro paso más al ver que esos hombres estaban armados y apuntándola a ella y a Tomoyo. Detrás de ellos llegaron más hombres, un total de 8 hombres y finalmente apareció el causante de todo ese alboroto- "Tú"- Dijo con disgustado asombro.

- "¡Meiling! ¿Es así como tratáis a vuestros invitados?"

El hombre se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta donde ella permanecía quieta. Sacó una de las manos del bolsillo y la cogió de la barbilla, ella se resistió pero el la sostuvo con fuerza y dureza. Hizo que lo mirara y después de mostrar una sonrisa de sádica satisfacción acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que la distancia que los separaba se volvió nula. Juntó sus labios con los de ella y la besó con agresividad. Meiling levantó las manos y las puso sobre el pecho del chico para intentar impulsarse y que se separara de ella pero era inútil, sacó su otra mano del bolsillo y rodeó su cintura con su brazo, la mano que la sostuvo la barbilla se soltó para pasar a tocar los cabellos, los agarró con fuerza e inmovilizó el rostro mientras hundía su boca en la de ella, poco después intensificó más el beso intentando abrirle la boca para introducirle la lengua.

Toda esta escena estaba siendo contemplada por una estupefacta Tomoyo y unos inentendidos hombres los cuales miraban con lujuria como su líder tomaba a la mujer. Tomoyo iba a actuar cuando vio que uno de los hombres movía el cañón del arma hacia ella. Tomoyo se paró en las escaleras que había tenido tiempo de bajar antes de la invasión.

Cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de conseguir su objetivo empujó a la china con brusquedad tirándola al suelo junto a las escaleras. Tomoyo corrió junto con la joven. Vio un hilo de sangre correr por el labio de ella y una sonrisa dibujada.

- "Sigues siendo una pequeña fierecilla"- Tomoyo levantó la cabeza y también vio correr sangre de los labios de él. No entendió lo que la dijo pero tampoco le importaba mucho. El hombre se tocó con la mano por donde la sangre se escurría y se quitó la sangre- "Pero es algo que no me disgusta... en absoluto"- Meiling le miró entre su cabello revuelto y lanzó una mirada asesina. Ahora era él el que volvía a sonreír.

- "Bastardo"- Insultó al hombre.

- "¿Y Xiaolang? Tenía ganas de verle de nuevo"- Dijo con fingida desilusión. Caminó por los alrededores y volvió a donde las dos mujeres seguían- "Creí que a estas alturas ya sabríais de mi llegada, que desilusión"- Tomoyo no entendía lo que decía pero el tono que empleaba no la gustaba nada, la hacia sentir asco.

- "No te preocupes, seguro que le ves enseguida"- Meiling lanzó una mirada fugaz a Tomoyo a quién vio con cara de muchas preguntas.

- "Mientras llega... podrías presentarme a tu amiga..."- Dijo con petulancia. Tomoyo sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

- "Muérete"- El joven empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- "Mi querida Mei, deberías de controlar esa lengua viperina que tienes"- El hombre paró de reír y su cara se cubrió de sombras, llevó sus manos a su espalda y caminando a ellas sacó su arma y la apuntó en la cabeza. Entre ceja y ceja- "Veamos cuanto dura tu atrevimiento con una bala en tu cabeza"- El ruido del metal de una pistola se oyó, los hombres se giraron y ahí vieron a dos figuras, una de ellas con la pistola apuntando directamente a la persona que apuntaba a Meiling.

- "Yo creo que no"

****

N. de la A: Jejejeje ^^UUU Hola!!! I'm here again!!! Llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida, ¿no?. Bueno, aquí traigo otro capítulo de UFELO. No he podido subirlo antes porque he estado con exámenes T_T, y no pregunten como me fue porque no me fue para nada U_U. Bueno, ahora que ya se acabó los exámenes seguiré con más capítulos, pero no esperen nada, al estar 3 semanas sin ir al instituto e perdido muchas clases y me toca estudiar en vacaciones T_T. Solo puedo decir que intentaré que salgan antes de fin de año un capítulo de cada fic... **intentaré**,no prometo nada. Y ahora vayamos al fic... muchos me han reclamado, incluso amenazado con que terminara el capítulo 5 de este fic, no quiero ser desagradable pero de esa manera no conseguiréis nada, a no ser que seáis magos y podáis conseguir que el tiempo se alargue y que los estudios se acorten... agradezco el apoyo de todos y los e-mails que me enviáis (que intentaré contestar en esta semana).

Bueno... ahora pasemos a la ronda de preguntas: ¿Quién era ese tipo que besó a Meiling? Parecían conocerse... mmm... ¿Evangeline? ¿Y esa de donde salió? ¿Y la pobre Fiona? ¿Qué enfermedad tendrá? ¿Donde habrán ido Shaoran y Eriol? ¿A Tomoyo le dará un infarto cuando vea a Sakura? ¿Matará a alguien por secuestrar a su amiga? Y haría más preguntas.... realmente nunca despejo dudas en mis fics, parecen una maraña indescifrable de continuas preguntas. Bueno..... el capítulo de hoy me ha quedado algo corto (a mi ver).

Quejas, reclamaciones, exigencias, recomendaciones, críticas constructivas o si no los son a.................... eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

MSN-- kasiopea_milenia99@hotmail.com No suelo conectarme, pero espero que estas vacaciones pueda.... aunque lo dudo y mucho T_TUU

Y por si no me veis antes de Navidad, os deseo unas Navidades, una Noche Buena, Acción de Gracias o lo que sea que celebréis, muy felices y llenas de regalos (yo este año he pedido dinero XD, para comprar mis mangas, que ya me he quedado sin un céntimo T_T)

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!

Adiu

****

Kassy99


	6. Rodeadas de Fieras

26 de Enero de 2003

Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

Ejem... ejem... después de varias reflexiones y de hablar con algunas personas. Me he dado cuenta de que este fic se me ha ido totalmente de las manos XD, en el sentido ^\\\\\\-//////^ de las relaciones entre... ejem... porque será que me siento algo incómoda ^^UUU, pues eso... entre la relación S+S. Aquí va mi mini advertencia:

'Recomiendo a aquellos que sean hiper sensibles :P o que tengan algo en contra de las relaciones entre parejas que vaya más allá de besos, que dejen de leer este fic. De momento no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, así que no me hagáis sentir como una corruptora de menores (yo tampoco llego a la mayoría de edad pero tengo una mente madura y seria. Ya me gustaría a mí ser así XD). En todo caso, de momento no hay escenas excesivamente comprometidas, pero dejo la advertencia para gente superhipermegamaxi sensible XD'

- "Conversaciones"

__

"Pensamientos"

Sueños o recuerdos

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 6: Rodeadas de Fieras

****

By: Kassy99

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia donde procedía la voz. En la gran puerta principal de la mansión se erguía un hombre. Pudieron deducir que era hombre por el tono grave de su voz, ninguno pudo descubrir la expresión que estampaba su rostro, solo la silueta que dibujaba la sombra del cuerpo por la puesta de sol. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones y la otra mano sujetaba una pistola negra con un escudo plateado en la culata, el arma reflejaba el brillo cegador del sol que bajaba a su espalda. El hombre apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del líder de los invasores. Meiling y Tomoyo intentaron descifrar las facciones de su rostro, pero la luz del sol detrás de él formaba una sombra sobre su rostro y un extraño relieve brillante alrededor de su cabeza que no las dejaba reconocer la identidad del hombre. El sol aún iluminaba la ciudad, pero nubes anaranjadas formaban el cielo azulado que ya empezaba a oscurecer, dando paso así una vez más a la oscura noche, cuando las calles de Hong Kong se volvían más peligrosas.

- "¿Quién eres?"- Preguntó el hombre que había causado todo ese barullo al recién llegado.

- "Me duele que no me hayas reconocido"- Dijo sacando la mano del bolsillo y llevándola al pecho, haciendo un gesto de fingido dolor, dejó escapar un suspiro, apartó la mano del pecho y la dejó caer a su lado. Sin importarle nada más empezó a avanzar por el pasillo formado por los hombres del primer intruso. Cuando se hubo separado de la puerta, los hombres que habían estado quietos se movieron a cerrarla, que estúpidamente habían dejado abierta. Al ver al hombre que se hallaba frente a ellas, Meiling no supo si alegrarse o empezar a rezar por su vida, pero a fin de cuentas no dicen que... ¿cuántas más personas sean más diversión habrá?

- "No estoy con ganas de jueguecitos, dime quién eres y tal vez te deje vivir un par de segundos más"- El primer intruso hizo un gesto con su cabeza mostrándole su situación. El recién llegado miró discretamente a su alrededor y notó su ligera desventaja al ser apuntado por todos los hombres de la sala. Después de recorrer con la mirada todo su alrededor dirigió sus ojos a las dos chicas, parecían estar bien. Por un momento no hizo ningún movimiento pero al final bajó el arma y la guardó, llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y siguió con esa expresión en su rostro.

- "Viendo la desventaja en la que estoy creo que esperaré"- Meiling acentuó su ceño, Tomoyo miraba esperando el siguiente paso y el hombre que estaba delante de ellas no sabía si compadecerle o simplemente reír.

- "Me has caído gracioso pero me temo que aquí acaba tu día. Ya te avisé que me dijeras cual es tu nombre, pero al final... ¿qué importa tu nombre si morirás?"- El hombre quitó el seguro de la pistola y empezó a ejercer su fuerza sobre el gatillo del arma. En el centro de la sala y aún con una sonrisa dibujaba sonreía, el segundo intruso sonreía esperando la bala. El hombre disparó, la bala salió de la recamara a rápida velocidad. Meiling y Tomoyo miraron como el hombre disparaba, ninguna de las dos se mostró aturdida ni sorprendida ni tampoco conmocionada, tan solo miraron el acontecimiento. La bala atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar a su objetivo impactando en el pecho del hombre. El cuerpo recibió la bala haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos y un segundo después cayó como una saco lleno de piedras. Después de ver como caía su víctima se volvió a girar y miró a las dos mujeres olvidándose de lo que acababa de hacer- "¿Por dónde iba?"- El hombre mostró una sonrisa lujuriosa de sed de muerte. Extendió su brazo y apuntó a la cabeza de Meiling. Ella no tenía miedo, le miró a los ojos y se mostró serena y tranquila, siempre con fiereza y desafiante. Como un depredador deseoso de sangre se dispuso a vaciar otro hueco en su cargador, cuando oyó un fuerte ruido y sin previo aviso algo tiró su arma al suelo, alejándola de él.

- "Mierda"- Murmuró cogiéndose la mano por el dolor que le produjo lo que impactó contra el arma y la tiró al suelo ya que el golpe del objeto hizo que se escapara de sus dedos.

- "¿Nunca te han dicho que antes de entrar hay que pedir permiso?"- Dijo un hombre que salía de una esquina oscura. Una mirada fría, unos labios rectos y cerrados y un pelo rebelde castaño asomaron con un cuerpo fuerte. El brazo estaba alzado sosteniendo una pistola apuntando hacia ese hombre.

- "Ya era hora de que aparecieras"- Dijo Meiling a su primo que avanzaba hacia ellas. Shaoran se metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó algo que lanzó a Meiling, la chica cogió el objeto con habilidad, no tuvo dificultad de amoldar su mano a él y con la otra sujetar mejor el arma, tiró hacia atrás el seguro del arma y apuntó a la cara del hombre que antes la había amenazado- "Dime... ¿ahora quién tendrá la bala en la cabeza?"- Los hombres apuntaron a Meiling y Shaoran cuando oyeron el chasquido de otro arma. Miraron a sus alrededores y vieron al hombre que antes había sido disparado con dos armas, una en cada mano apuntando a los hombres que allí estaban.

- "Ese disparo ha dolido"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa en sus labios y sin dirigirse a nadie ne especial.

- "Que suelten sus pistolas si quieres seguir respirando en este mundo"- Dijo Shaoran ya al lado de Meiling.

- "¿Serías capaz de matarme?"- Preguntó con una inocencia irónica. Shaoran le miraba serio. Meiling solo mostraba una cara aburrida ante su patética actuación- "¿Serías capaz de matar a sangre de tu sangre?"- Dijo como si la pregunta no necesitara respuesta. Meiling adelantó unos pasos y acercó más el arma a su cara.

- "Si él no se siente capaz no dudes que yo no tendré reparos en hacerlo, es más... debo decir que si lo hago... esta noche dormiré mejor que nunca"- Sonrió con jugosa satisfacción.

- "¿Dejarás que mate a tu primo?"- Ignoró a la china y miró a Shaoran a los ojos con la diversión grabada en ellos. Tomoyo no entendía la conversación pero su mirada se volcó en Eriol que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a un disparo directo al pecho, no, un disparo directo al corazón. Por un momento Shaoran pareció pensar la pregunta.

- "Me trae sin cuidado lo que haga o deje de hacer Meiling, sin ir más lejos, diría que a mi tampoco me desagrada la idea de que desaparezcas de aquí"- Shaoran no cambió de expresión ni un momento: ojos serios y mirada helada.

- "Esta reunión familiar me conmueve pero si no os importa me gustaría ir a mi habitación a descansar, no todos los días me disparan al corazón"- Dijo Eriol a los tres conocidos. El hombre hizo un gesto y todos sus hombres bajaron las armas, con algo de confusión- "Eso está mejor"- Dijo mientras relajaba el cuello. Shaoran guardó su arma pero Meiling aún apuntaba al hombre con fiereza en sus ojos.

- "Diles que se marchen"- Ordenó Shaoran. El hombre hizo otro gesto y los hombres salieron del vestíbulo. Todos se dirigieron a la entrada, obedeciendo ciegamente como perritos falderos a su amo. Eriol los siguió para asegurarse de que todos se iban realmente. Vio a varios automóviles desaparecer por la puerta exterior y como sus hombres recobraran la consciencia de la paliza que les habían dado. Shaoran puso la mano sobre el arma de Meiling y esta le miró. Shaoran permaneció con la mirada quieta y determinada, Meiling suspiró resignada y soltó el arma. Shaoran se la volvió a guardar.

- "Hoy lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima vez juro que no tendré remordimientos en hacer que una bala te atraviese el cráneo"- Juró con ira y determinación.

- "Claro primita"- La chica levantó la mano y la cruzó con su mejilla dejándola sonrojada. El hombre la cogió de la muñeca tornando su apariencia de sádica diversión a peligroso psicótico.

- "Cabrón"- La chica movió su cabeza y le mordió la mano.

- "¡Arggggg!"- Chilló ante el tacto de sus dientes en su piel. La zarandeo y la tiró al suelo. Tomoyo fue a ayudarla y Shaoran llevó su mano al cuello del hombre, no se movió de su posición, hizo como si fuera algo sin importancia.

- "No la vuelvas a tocar"- Advirtió con peligrosidad.

- "Yo solo me he defendido..."- Sonrió- "... Primo" Shaoran apretó su mano sobre su cuello y este empezó a respirar con dificultad aunque no levantó sus manos para separarlas de su cuello.

- "¿Decías algo?"- Preguntó despacio y en voz baja haciendo que sonara como una amenaza.

- "Que no volverá a suceder lo ocurrido"- Dijo lentamente por la falta de aire que le producía la mano sobre su cuello. Le soltó echándolo hacia atrás.

- "Lo que suponía"- Eriol volvió con ellos y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del hombre.

- "Cuanto tiempo sin verte Mark o debería decir Wu Pao"- Dijo el chico de gafas mientras sonreía. El joven Mark le miró con asco y despreció el brazo que tenía Eriol sobre sus hombros. Eriol notó la expresión de su rostro y se separó de él. Realmente no había cambiado ese chico, seguía siendo una persona despreciable, siempre mirando a los demás por encima de su hombro, como si el fuera un ser superior, un Dios.

Al oír ese nombre Tomoyo se sobresaltó, si era la persona que ella creía que era se había metido en un refugio de fieras. Si Shaoran era líder de Clan no había duda que las personas que lo rodeaban también por lo que la persona que respondía a nombre de Mark, solo podía ser Mark Xengu, lo cual no mejoraba en nada la situación de ella y Sakura. Mark Xengu era el actual líder de los Serpientes, un Clan de asesinos, era la mejor manera de describirlos. Todos en ese Clan tenían la sangre fría de torturar y matar de la forma más horrible a las personas que capturaban, si tenían la desgracia de sobrevivir a sus ataques. Mark era un joven de cabello oscuro tan negro como la noche que ya había caído sobre la ciudad. Unos intensos ojos marrones llenos de ansias de sangre y poder. Y algo que a Tomoyo le rondaba por la cabeza era el porqué de su presencia, después de todo, según tenía entendido, los Serpientes y los Dragones eran enemigos mortales.

- "No sé quién eres pero no vuelvas a tocarme"- Dijo con tono desagradable.

- "Que fácilmente te olvidas de la gente Wu Pao..."- El chico de pelo oscuro y mirada castaña no se movió pero se podía advertir en todo su cuerpo un aura de ira y odio, que hace a uno pensar dos veces lo que vas a decirle- "... ¿Y si te digo el nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa?"- Alzó una ceja y su cara de desagrado se tornó a una de asco y furia.

- "Tú..."- No dijo nada y volvió su mirada al frente sin mirarle a la cara. Eriol sonrió, no se había olvidado de él- "Creí que habías vuelto a Londres"- Dijo al aire.

- "Volví a Londres pero solo por unos meses, asuntos familiares"- Tomoyo seguía sin entender nada en absoluto de la conversación. En ese momento su oído percibió un pitido y oyó como una de las doncellas se dirigía a una persona. Oyó la voz de la doncella y la voz de un hombre. Shaoran, Eriol y Mark se dirigían a una sala, con una considerable distancia entre ellos tres.

- "Meiling"- Llamó a la china. Esta la miró, había observado como su primo se marchaba con esos dos con detenida atención. Nadie excepto Tomoyo se había percatado de la llegada de un visitante.

- "¿Sí?"- Dijo mirándola aún con el ceño fruncido.

- "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"- Dijo sin saber lo que había acontecido delante de ella. No enetendía como enemigos mortales, como lo eran esos dos clanes, podían tratarse de esa menra, con... familiaridad, tal vez fría, pero con familiaridad.

- "Ahora te lo explicaré"- Tomoyo volvió a oír un pitido y se movió la cabeza para oir como otra vz la doncella hablaba, mientras tanto Meiling formulaba varias preguntas solo para sí misma- _"¿Cómo habrán llegado Eriol y Shaoran a tiempo? ¿Y después de tanto tiempo como puede ser que Wu Pao se atreviera a hacer un ataque directo? ¿Qué le induciría a hacer algo tan drástico?"_- Estaba tan absurta en sus propias preocupaciones que no notó el insistente sonido procedente de la cocina y la discusión entre una doncella y alguien más.

- "Tenéis unos monitores para ver la entrada de la verja, ¿verdad?"- Preguntó Tomoyo aún escuchando como la doncella hablaba con el hombre. Meiling despertó ante la pregunta de la japonesa.

- "Ah... Sí, sí, unos monitores en la cocina para las criadas y en el despacho de Xiaolang, ¿por qué?"- Tomoyo oyó el sonido de una puerta y vio como la criada se acercaba a ellas. La mujer bajaba la mirada lanzando miradas furtivas muy seguidas, se veía el miedo dibujado en todo su ser. Meiling giró la cabeza hacia la mujer al ver que Tomoyo miraba hacia ese lugar.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- Le preguntó a la mujer.

- "Hay un joven fuera que dice que desea entrar"- Dijo algo tímida.

- "¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?"

- "No ha dado su nombre, solo que es algo importante y que trae algo de nuestro interés"- Dijo la mujer de mediana edad, parecía poco creíble el cuadro, una mujer mayor que Meiling que debería de tener la edad de su madre y a su vez parecía algo tan insignificante ante la persona de Meiling.

- "¿'Algo de nuestro interés'? Si no dice quien es no pasará"- Tomoyo miraba a las dos mujeres sin entender la conversación, Meiling la miró y sonrió- "Alguien que se ha equivocado"- Le dijo sin darle más relevancia al asunto- "Subamos, necesito lavarme con lejía todo mi cuerpo y tragarme un litro de colonia para quitarme este veneno de la boca"- Dijo mientras su sonrisa se borraba- "Márchese y eche a ese intruso"- Le dijo a la criada. Esta hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Meiling subió las escaleras y Tomoyo la siguió. Cuando ya habían alcanzado la cima de las escaleras cuando oyó varios gritos.

- "¡Por favor, señor! ¡No puede entrar! ¡Márchese!"- Se oía gritar, suplicar y rogar a la mujer. Un momento después oyó como se acercaban unos agitados pasos y en pocos segundos vio a la criada volver- "¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!"- La mujer parecía agitada, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta mientras Meiling ya bajaba las escaleras.

- "¡Silencio! ¡No querrás molestar a tu señor!"- Dijo refiriéndose a Shaoran que estaba 'reunido' en esos momentos.

- "Eh... mmm... el joven... eh... ha entrado... no lo he podido evitar... y los guardias parece ser que... que no han podido hacer gran cosa"- Dijo sin saber que palabras debía escoger.

- "¡¿Cómo?!"- Shaoran y Eriol salieron del cuarto al chillido de Meiling. Wu Pao salía a paso lento detrás de ellos.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó Eriol algo sobresaltado por el chillido de la prima de Li.

Tomoyo había ignorado a los demás y se había dirigido a la entrada. Era algo extraño pero era como si supiera que esa persona que llegaba trajera consigo algo muy importante. Salió de la casa sin ser advertida por nadie y vio como una limusina negra entraba sin dificultad, sea lo que fuera lo que hubiera dicho o hecho había logrado entrar sin dificultad alguna, los guardias seguían en su sitio, así que no emplearon la fuerza como antes, quizá porque aún no estaban recuperados del todo.

El día ya era noche y el cielo azul ya era negro. No apartó su mirada de la limusina que llegaba hasta la parte inferior de las escaleras de la puerta principal de la mansión, donde Tomoyo esperaba en lo alto de ellas. El coche se paró y, tras unos segundos de tener el estómago sobrecogido, observó como la puerta se abría lentamente, no pudo ver los ocupantes del vehículo porque el cristal era totalmente oscuro. Tomoyo contuvo el aliento mientras la puerta se abría hasta la mitad, se paró por un momento y después siguió su recorrido. Lo siguiente que observó fue posarse un pie de hombre en el suelo. El cuerpo de alguien se dispuso a salir y allí vio al joven de la voz, o eso suponía ella. Era un hombre de cabello marrón claro bien peinado, facciones suaves y piel clara, pero con un fino moreno, sus ojos eran marrones, claros como para distinguirlos de sus pupilas. Era un hombre educado y formal o esa sensación daba su traje. El hombre se colocó bien el traje y se giró hacia el interior de la puerta y se inclinó. Tal vez estaba ayudando a alguien, en un momento lo descubrió, vio como una joven salía del vehículo. No pudo ver su rostro porque el hombre se interponía en su campo de visión. Parecía que estaban hablando de algo porque no se movían. Tan absorta estaba que no vio que el grupo de dentro había salido también, a ver quién era la inesperada visita.

- "No puedo ver el rostro de la chica"- Dijo Meiling, fue entonces cuando movió la cabeza a su lado para ver a 4 personas más que la acompañaban- "¡Ah! ¡Ya se mueven!"- Tomoyo giró de nuevo la cabeza y pudo ver como la pareja se movía, el hombre cerró la puerta del automóvil y salió entre la visión de los espectadores de la chica. Tomoyo soltó aire y su corazón se desbocó, un gran peso desapareció de sus hombros. Delante de ella estaba su amiga, su preciada amiga.

- "¡Sakura!"- La chica movió su cabeza hacia donde creyó oír la voz, Marco vio a una joven de pelo oscuro y mirada azul bajar las escaleras para tirarse al cuello de su amiga.- "Sakura"- Abrazó a la chica de mirada esmeralda.

- "Tomoyo..."- La joven cerró los ojos y le devolvió el saludo. Marco levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos peligrosos, con mirada rabiosa y rostro austero e inmóvil, percibió perfectamente la arruga que formaban sus cejas. Meiling miró de reojo a su primo algo preocupada, Eriol sonreía abiertamente al hombre de la limusina y Wu Pao observaba a la mujer que llegaba con él- "... Siento haberte preocupado"- Dijo triste por haberle hecho sufrir por su desaparición.

- "No... no te preocupes, después de todo no fue tu culpa"- Lanzó una mirada asesina al hombre de su lado, pero enseguida miró arriba detrás de ella al notar que el italiano estaba observando fijamente a un punto en lo alto y allí le vio a él también con su mirada puesta en el italiano. Entonces pudo ver que al igual que ella había alguien muy enfadado.

- "Bueno, debo decir que Marco ha sido muy amable y no lo hizo con mala intención"- Tomoyo echó otra mirada arriba y vio que ese comentario no pasó desapercibido para nadie, absolutamente nadie.

- "Marco..."- Sakura asintió como una niña pequeña- "Creo que será mejor que subamos para que descanses"- Tomoyo no le tenía miedo ni a uno ni al otro, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que la situación podía pasar a mayores con ese tipo de comentarios, así que lo mejor en esos momentos sería una retirada.

- "No"- Ahora si que conmocionó a todos, excepto Wu Pao que no tenía nada que ver con el tema.

- "¿Cómo dices?"- Dijo sin saber que palabras emplear y lanzando miradas furtivas a los espectadores.

- "Pues que debo volver con Marco"- Dijo seria.

- "Volver... con Marco..."- Digirió las palabras lentamente y miró al joven que la sonrió cortésmente. Tomoyo empezaba a sudar y no porque fuera una noche calurosa.

- "Buenas noches"- Dijo con caballerosidad. Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sin duda su presentimiento era correcto, ese hombre trajo a Sakura, pero... ¿a qué precio? Si esto no se solucionaba con rapidez habría un homicidio.

- "Mejor sube conmigo y no digas nada más"- Dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada.

- "Pero... Tomoyo... yo solo volví para recoger unas cosas"- La mente de Tomoyo chillaba en la desesperación. Arriba Meiling tenía la misma inquietud de Tomoyo. Pero se preocupó más cuando bajó la vista y vio sangre en el suelo. La sangre caía de la mano de su primo, de apretar con tanta fuerza el puño se clavó las uñas lo que provocó que la sangre fluyera fuera de su mano, o era eso o partirle el cuello a ese hombre. Por primera vez en la vida Meiling miró a Eriol con ojos suplicantes, él entendió y aunque de alguna forma le divertía la situación sabía que las cosas podrían tornar catastróficas.

- "Deja de decir tonterías Sakura"- Intentaba remediar la situación Tomoyo.

- "Esto es algo muy importante, debo volver con él"- La gota que colmó el vaso, Shaoran, casi literalmente, volvió hacia donde estaba el hombre mientras con suma rapidez sacaba el arma. Con ella apuntó justo entre ceja y ceja, mientras que el italiano ni se inmutó. Sakura ante el revuelo de voces y el ruido se preocupó- "¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?"- Nadie dijo nada. Wu Pao observó toda la escena con atención y satisfacción, después de todo incluso un hombre sin corazón puede aprender a sentir. Algo muy conveniente, pero que muy conveniente. Su prima e Hiragizawa le siguieron escaleras abajo. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que sacara la pistola.

- "¿Quién eres?"- Preguntó mientras echaba atrás el seguro. El hombre le miró a los ojos sin miedo.

- "Es Marco, Marco Giovanni"- Dijo Sakura respondiendo por el italiano. Shaoran miró a Sakura y supo que aún siendo ciega no era estúpida, había oído el clic de la pistola al quitarle el seguro, por alguna extraña razón empezó a dudar de lo que acababa de hacer, pero pronto se olvidó al notar el frío metal en su cuello. El italiano también iba armado.

- "Sé quién eres"- Dijo serio el extranjero.

- "¿Y?"- Dijo enfadado más consigo mismo que con él por haber bajado la guardia con solo escuchar la voz de Sakura.

- "Qué hay alguien que no lo sabe y no creo que quieras que se entere"- Shaoran miró de nuevo a Sakura que estaba siendo sujeta por Tomoyo. Tenía una mirada preocupada, ¿para quién sería? Esa duda le carcomía por dentro.

- "La verdad es que me trae sin cuidado"- Dijo echándose un farol.

- "¿De verdad?"- Eriol se acercó al líder de Clan y apoyó su mano en el hombro.

- "Piénsatelo bien, sabes quien es y sabes que si haces algo imprudente habrá consecuencias"- Shaoran apretó la mano en la empuñadura- "No querrás hacer algo tan estúpido con ella presente "- Fue la última carta que jugó Eriol, Shaoran apretó la mandíbula y con gran esfuerzo recobró la compostura.

Shaoran bajó el arma y la guardó. Se había tranquilizado solo exteriormente pero su mirada asesina para ese italiano no se evaporó. Dio un giro y se acercó a la que estuvo desaparecida. Tomoyo le advirtió con la mirada pero se separó de su amiga. Sakura quedó quieta con la mirada baja y los brazos encogidos con las manos en el pecho. Shaoran tocó sus brazos y los acarició de arriba a abajo. Ella seguía sin dignarse a levantar la mirada, después de lo que había oído pudo sentir el enfado de él y de alguna manera se sentía avergonzada de que fuera por su causa. Shaoran apartó una mano y buscó la barbilla de ella para alzarle la cara y allí, en la profundidad de sus ojos de jade, se vio reflejado. Extendió la palma de su mano y le acarició la mejilla hasta llegar a su frente y pasarla por su cabello, acercó su rostro al de ella y juntó mejilla junto a mejilla mientras olía su esencia, su aroma. Su otro brazo se resbaló hasta su espalda en una dulce unión. Una brisa nocturna hizo temblar el cuerpo de Sakura o quizá fueron esos brazos que envolvían su cuerpo. Su rostro empezó a enrojecer y su respiración a agitarse. Cuando Shaoran pudo notar como el corazón de ella palpitaba de ansias sonrió para sí mismo y se separó de ella. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de ella susurrándole algo.

- "No volverás a escapar de mi... jamás. Eres mía, solamente mía"- Sakura se indignó, ya volvía a tratarla como si de una posesión fuera, iba a responderle pero antes de poder replicarle él volvió a hablar- "No eres un objeto, ¿no es eso lo que me querías decir?"- Sakura se irritó, eso mismo era lo que iba a responderle- "Me trae sin cuidado eso, eres mía y aunque acabes odiándome haré que no puedas vivir sin mi. Desearás tanto estar conmigo que jamás volverás a pensar en marcharte. Mis besos, mis caricias, mis palabras, haré que tú cuerpo tiemble con solo el aliento de mis labios. Eres mía Sakura y aunque tenga que tomarte a la fuerza, aunque acabes despreciándome hasta en lo más profundo de tu corazón haré que no vuelvas a pensar en nada más que no sea en mi"- Shaoran se separó de Sakura dejándola temblorosa y sin fuerzas. Ninguno de ellos escuchó lo que Shaoran dijo. Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura que cayó al suelo. Meiling se unió con Tomoyo para ayudar a Sakura. No sabían que había hecho el hombre, pero la había afectado físicamente comopara dejarla sin fuerzas.

Shaoran subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás mientras en su interior sonreía con plena satisfacción, Eriol le indicó con la mirada al italiano que siguiera a Shaoran y antes de seguir a los demás miró a las chicas, Meiling le miró y afirmó con la cabeza, como si le indicara que ellas podían ocuparse de Sakura, pero de súbito y como si algo hubiera despertado los sentidos de Sakura, levantó la cabeza y entrecerró la mirada.

- "¡No puedes tratarme como a ti te venga en gana! ¡En esta vida nada se consigue utilizando la fuerza!"- Todos se quedaron quietos donde estaban. Shaoran se había parado, Eriol esbozó una sonrisa divertida, Tomoyo se quedó bastante inquieta ante esa declaración, Meiling también sonreía, de alguna forma esta chica era bastante ingenua, Marco miró la situación con curiosidad y Wu Pao empezó a sentir cierto interés en esta extranjera.

- _"Una japonesa muy interesante"_- Pensó volviendo su mirada a su primo. Shaoran no se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Sakura tenía la sangre hirviendo de enfado. Jamás, nadie la había tratado de esa manera, la hacia sentir como si fuera nada más que un mero juguete, pero sus insinuaciones, su tacto, el calor de su piel la hacían temblar como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho nunca. Era algo tan nuevo que la desconcertaba y que por primera vez hacia que se sintiera insegura de sí misma.

Shaoran entró en la casa y sin que nadie pudiera notarlo tenía una sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro, no una sonrisa de felicidad o alegría, sino una sonrisa presuntuosa y de satisfacción. Marco siguió en silencio al chino, mirando en todo momento cada uno de sus movimientos, se había informado de quién era y mientras él y Sakura habían estado hablando en el coche descubrió que la chica realmente ignoraba la verdadera identidad de Shaoran, el líder del Clan de los Dragones. Había oído que el líder de los Dragones era un hombre serio en sus veintitantos y con un gusto muy amplio en lo que a mujeres se trataba, eso sí, no cualquier mujer, sino bellezas de todas clases: hijas de empresarios, de otros jefes de menor importancia, famosas del espectáculo como actrices, cantantes o modelos. Se le adjudicaban muchas conquistas y ninguna de esas mujeres se arrepentían de ello, al fin y al cabo, haber pasado por la cama de Li era todo un 'honor', no muchas tenían ese 'privilegio'. Sin embargo, esta noche había visto algo que le hacia pensar que él no era esa clase de hombre, sino algo bastante más alejado. Aún siendo así, no se precipitaría en sus conclusiones. Lo que debía pensar ahora mismo era en la salud de su hermana, debía de llegar a un punto medio con Li, necesitaba la ayuda de Sakura, La Flor de Ángel, no tenía tiempo, estaba en una situación desesperada, haría lo que fuera por ella... lo que fuera.

Eriol caminaba al lado de Wu Pao, sabía que el líder de los Serpientes maquinaba algo en su retorcida mente, estaba totalmente convencido de ello. Todo lo que concernía a su enemigo era analizado y estudiado minuciosamente con el propósito de acabar de una vez con ese maldito usurpador, eso era lo único que rondaba por la mente de Wu Pao y Eriol lo sabía muy bien. Había echado su interés en Sakura y eso no era nada... bueno. Lo sabía porque eso era lo que tenían en común Eriol y Wu Pao, un gran sentido de la observación y una gran perspicacia, veían cosas que otros no notaban, no se les escapaba nada ante sus ojos y aunque era una cualidad muy buena, en Wu Pao podía ser lamentablemente catastrófica.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura fue guiada por Meiling y Tomoyo a la planta superior, al cuarto de Tomoyo, ya que Sakura no tenía cuarto propio y en esos momentos las chicas no creían que lo mejor fuera dejarla en el cuarto de Shaoran, lo más precavido en esos instantes era no alterar más la situación. Sakura no dijo ni una palabra, parecía estar meditando seriamente algo, cualquiera en esos momentos que intentara leer los pensamientos de la mujer podría pensar en mil respuestas y fallarlas todas, podría estar reflexionando sobre cualquier cosa, incluso diferentes técnicas para torturar el líder de los Dragones. Meiling levantó la cabeza para enseñarle a Tomoyo una mirada suplicante, ¿qué podían hacer con su amiga?

- "Sakura..."- Tomoyo intentó despertar a Sakura de su letargo, pero la joven parecía muy sumergida en sus pensamientos- "Sakura..."- Volvió a llamar a la chica. Sakura seguía sin responder, las tres llegaron a la habitación de Tomoyo y sentaron a la joven en la cama, seguía muy pensativa.

- "Tomonoki"- Llamó ahora Meiling. Las dos se miraron preocupadas, Tomoyo más que Meiling porque sabía que Sakura no se comportaba de esa manera si era algo realmente importante. Sakura apartada de la preocupación de las dos chicas meditaba sobre lo ocurrido en la casa de Marco, su hermana Fiona había estado varios meses enferma y no daba síntomas de mejoramiento, la enfermedad empezó con síntomas de gripe pero no pudieron asegurar que hubiera cogido antes la enfermedad sin mostrar ningún síntoma. No podía ser cualquier enfermedad, cabría la posibilidad de que fuera un virus que hubiera mutado, pero aún así los médicos lo hubieran detectado con sus análisis. Sakura temía algo pero que prefirió desechar, era una de las pocas posibilidades que podían haber provocado el estado en el que se encontraba la Fiona o... tal vez no.

- "Tomoyo"- Las dos posaron su atención al sonido de la voz de Sakura.

- "¿Sí?"- Preguntó su amiga.

- "¿Sabes si la bolsa está aquí?"- Tomoyo pestañeó sin entender, ¿para que quería la bolsa?

- "Sí, la llevabas encima supongo que la han guardado"- Se dirigió a Meiling- "¿Dónde habéis puesto la bolsa de Sakura?"

- "Pues con tus cosas en este cuarto"- Dijo sin comprender nada.

- "Necesito mi libro"- Dijo seria y con voz neutra, estaba muy concentrada. Tomoyo entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y su rostro se tornó también pensativo.

- "¿Cuál de los dos?"- Preguntó sospechosa.

- "El viejo libro de braille"- Dijo Sakura sin apartar sus pensamientos de la hermana del italiano.

Tomoyo la hizo un gesto a Meiling y esta la señaló el armario, la mujer se levantó y fue al armario, lo abrió y encontró las dos bolsas, la que llevaba Tomoyo y la de Sakura, se agachó y corrió la cremallera, rebuscó en el interior y al cabo de un rato sacó un libro de pastas blancas arrugadas con unas flores incrustadas en ellas, era un libro muy grueso y seguramente muy pesado como para llevarlo encima, ¿qué la impulsaría a llevar tan grueso libro?. Tomoyo llevó el libro a Sakura y lo dejó en su regazo. Meiling miró con atención cada pequeño movimiento de las dos chicas. Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue quitarse la chaqueta que colgaban de sus hombros para moverse con más soltura. Cuando Sakura abrió el libro Meiling vio que no era un libro de escritura, por lo menos no para ella, era un libro escrito en braille, el lenguaje en el que se empleaba el tacto para leer lo 'escrito' sobre el papel, de esa manera Meiling no podía saber que estaba leyendo. Sakura abrió el libro y empezó a palpar las páginas con sus dedos, pasaba y pasaba de página buscando algo que ni Tomoyo ni Meiling conocían, la japonesa de cabellos oscuros tenía una ligera sospecha pero no sabía ni el porque ni para que propósitos.

- "¿Qué buscas Sakura?"- Preguntó Tomoyo, pero su amiga ignoró sus palabras. Estuvo varios minutos recorriendo las páginas de ese libro, que curiosamente tenía unos dibujos y unas fotografías pegadas en ellas, eran plantas y flores. Meiling vio flores conocidas y también unas exóticas y muchas de ellas totalmente desconocidas, después de unas páginas las flores desaparecieron del libro y solo aparecieron letras en braille. Siguió la búsqueda durante algún tiempo más hasta que se detuvo en una página, colocó sus dedos al principio del texto y lo recorrió desde el principio hasta el final, sus dedos volvieron a pasar por distintos párrafos varias veces y después de meditar otro rato más cerró el libro de un golpe lo cual sobresaltó a la china. Sakura se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar a la barbilla y siguió pensativa.

- "Después de todo mis suposiciones no se equivocaban..."- Levantó el libro de su regazo y lo dejó en la cama, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin problema, sumergida en su mundo.

- "¿No la ayudas?"- Dijo Meiling al ver como Tomoyo dejaba salir sola a Sakura.

- "Ese es uno de sus defectos, nunca acepta ayuda de nadie, se cree lo bastante independiente como para apañarse sola y eso hace que nos preocupemos más por ella"- Lo que dijo Tomoyo llamó la atención de Meiling.

- "¿Tú y quién más?"- Tomoyo empezó a sudar, ¿cómo le iba a decir que Sakura tenía un guardián que se parecía a un peluche? que estúpido de su parte cometer ese fallo.

- "Eh... yo... eh... y... mmm... sus... eh... sus amigos de la universidad..."- Se excusó con una pobre mentira.

- "Ah..."- Respondió ante la dudosa respuesta de Tomoyo- "Aún así eso no explica que la dejes sola merodeando por la casa"- Volvió al tema que las concernía.

- "Sakura tiene una excelente memoria, algo que ha tenido que desarrollar y si a eso le añadimos la concentración en la que estaba sumida, estoy segura que no le pasará nada, no, mientras este dentro de la casa"- Enseguida las dos mujeres salieron detrás de Sakura, sería mejor no tropezar dos veces sobre la misma piedra.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Como cada día y como en cada ciudad, la gente pasaba distraída con sus propios problemas como para pararse e interesarse en los demás, poco se habían percatado de la presencia de dos sujetos algo misteriosos y de alguna manera envolventes.

Eran dos hombres, altos, bien parecidos, de porte sereno y actitud callada, tan silenciosa que era sumamente inquietante. Vestían de manera informal pero con pantalones y chaqueta, los dos... llevaban gafas, quizá por el sol, quizá para ocultar algo... según la imaginación de cada persona.

Uno de los dos caballeros era de cabello oscuro y rasgos duros, ocultaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y miraba a la gente con notable desprecio, como si de ínfimos e insulsos insectos se trataran.

El otro mucho menos de quedarse atrás miraba con ira y con odio todo lo que le rodeaba, fuera un objeto inerte y sin vida o un ser vivo que se movía entre ese mar de personas. Este último era pelirrojo de cabello liso corto.

Sin que decirse ni mirarse se pusieron en marcha, como si de una sola persona se tratasen, como si de una máquina perfectamente ajustada y programada se tratasen, tal era su sincronización que no se podía distinguir si eran una o dos personas realmente. Se internaron entre las personas como si fueran a camuflarse entre ellas, pero poco pasarían desapercibidos o tal vez sí, después de todo... ¿A qué le importa nadie lo que otro haga o deje de hacer?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El cuarto tenía una iluminación que se podría considerar casi inexistente, solo la luz de la calle entraba en el cuarto y era escasa dado que el sol ya se había puesto dando paso a la oscura noche. 4 hombres en un cuarto, todos ellos diferentes, todos ellos con distintos carácteres, cada uno con una ambición, cada uno con motivos de despreciar al otro, la tensión del ambiente era algo insignificante en comparación con lo que podría suceder sin ella.

Shaoran se había vendado la mano que antes le sangraba, no eran heridas importantes, solo superficiales, sin mayor trascendencia. Todos permanecían callados a la espera de que otro rompiera ese ambiente frío y sobrecargado de malas vibraciones.

Eriol sonreía, su máscara de eterna alegría estaba siempre a la vista, en muy pocas ocasiones se la quitaba y en ninguna ocasión se deshacía de todo ese disfraz que le cubría. El inglés, tal vez el único con menos motivos de matar a alguien dentro del cuarto miraba silencioso, tranquilo y atento a cada movimiento, gesto o sonido, expectante de cual sería el siguiente paso a dar. De la situación pudo analizar que todos eran grandes actores y por ello, grandes jefes de Clan, ninguno mostró temor, ninguno se achicó, todos miraban con la cabeza alta, sin expresión en su rostro y lo más quietos posible.

De Wu Pao era de esperar, su naturaleza 'salvaje' le convertía en gran 'cazador' y por ello en uno paciente, en uno que sabe cuando tiene que abalanzarse sobre su presa, en uno silencioso y al que le gustaba jugar con su comida. Tanto le gustaba jugar con ella que incluso la más agónica de las torturas sería un mero juego de niños en comparación.

Xiaolang Li o Shaoran Li, según le llamaran en chino o en japonés, era del tipo callado, silencioso, pero no por ello menos peligroso. Sus movimientos gráciles y sigilosos, su mirada de hielo, su silencioso hablar y su naturaleza gélida hacían de él un enemigo imprevisible, porque... ¿quién puede descifrar un puzzle sin piezas?

De Marco no podía decir nada, no podía saber en que pensaba y dado su aspecto era alguien sereno, con gran autocontrol. Por su respiración podía decir que estaba tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación. Su mirada, fija y quieta en los ojos de Li mostraba valor y confianza. Sus movimientos o más bien en carencia de ellos, significaban gran temple ante situaciones serias y tal vez comprometidas, gran confianza en sí mismo quizá. En conclusión... alguien digno de ser cabeza de un Clan como los otros dos.

El silencio seguía reinando hasta que el segundo intruso abrió la boca.

- "Como ve está bien"- Dijo sin apartar la mirada.

- "Mmm..."- Murmuró Li en contestación, se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y entrelazó sus dedos dejándolos delante de él mientras sus codos se apoyaban a los lados de la gran silla negra de cuero que se posicionaba detrás de su escritorio.

- "Usted es Marco Giovanni sino me equivoco"- Habló ahora Eriol.

- "Sí"- Fue la corta respuesta.

- "Un italiano..."- Dijo Wu Pao como si de algo gracioso se tratara- "¿No está muy lejos de su casa?"- Preguntó con lengua viperina. No hubo contestación.

- "¿Qué es eso de que solo ha venido para coger unas cosas?"- Volvió a la conversación Shaoran.

- "Digamos que entre la señorita Tomonoki y yo tenemos un... trato entre manos"- Dijo con desenvoltura con escasos gestos corporales.

- "¿Qué clase de trato? Cualquier trato con ella puede ser directamente tratado conmigo"- Eriol miró con diversión a su jefe, era muy interesante está nueva clase de actitud.

- "No creo que usted pueda tratar estos asuntos, es algo solamente entre ella y yo"- Afirmó serio.

- "Comprendo..."- Sus palabras fueron escasa, pero el extraño cambio en su mirar o en su posición había despertado más la curiosidad de Eriol.

- "Así que la nueva muñequita que has adquirido tiene cerebro después de todo"- Comentó el primer intruso. Shaoran no dijo nada, pero solo el mínimo movimiento en sus ojos o sus manos le delataban ante Eriol, tal vez pudiera pasar inadvertido para Wu Pao que no había pasado años con él como Hiragizawa, aún teniendo una gran perspicacia no podría desentrañar esos pequeños gestos, pero a Eriol no... a él podía engañarle.

- "No sé si a Li le importe o no como se habla de una mujer delante de él, pero mientras esté delante mía no le consiento que le falte el respeto ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer"- Dijo serio y con cierto tono altivo, casi noble, como de un caballero de épocas antiguas. Parecía casi nobelesco.

- "Perdón por mi falta de consideración hacia una mujer que ni siquiera está en este cuarto"- Dijo con tan falsa consideración en lo que quería expresar que hacían que esas palabras no fueran necesarias.

- "No intente burlarse de mi"- Fue una sentencia casi amenazadora.

- "Será mejor que calles Wu Pao o si quieres puedes marcharte, nadie te obliga a seguir permaneciendo en este cuarto y mucho menos en esta casa"- Dijo Eriol con una plena sonrisa. El silencio volvió al igual que llega después de una tormenta arrasadora.

- "Supongo que no tengo nada que añadir si es el deseo de ella..."- Rompió el silencio la voz del señor de la casa- "... pero en realidad si tengo algo que decir al respecto. Aunque ella halla dicho algo que le compromete de alguna manera con usted, no me importa, es más, me trae sin cuidado si ha dado su palabra de honor"- La voz de Shaoran parecía divertida, pero a la vez muy fría y escalofriante.

- "Pero... ¿qué dice?"- Estaba algo asombrado el joven.

- "Hay algo que vamos a aclarar, ella es mía... y lo mío no se lo doy a nadie, las pertenencias de una persona solo se pueden tocar si esta persona lo desea, así que... puede marcharse por donde vino"- La situación no podía ponerse más interesante, ¿o quizá si?

- "No creo que tenga ningún derecho sobre ella, no estamos en épocas feudales donde la dama deba obedecer ciegamente a su caballero"- Dijo indignado e irónico.

- "Tal vez no estemos en esa época... pero esta es **mi** casa, este es **mi** territorio, estas son **mis** reglas y esta es **mi** voluntad"- Una sonrisa sádica se mostró en el rostro del guerrero chino.

- "¿Así es como trata a las mujeres? ¿Bajo la presión de su dominio? ¿A la fuerza? ¿Cómo si no tuvieran voluntad? ¿Cómo si fueran simples objetos?"- Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado.

- "Si no le gusta lo que ve puede marcharse, creo que ya se lo he dicho"- La sonrisa petulante y altiva de Li era incluso más irritante que la de Eriol.

- "¡Así no se consigue el amor de una mujer!"- Dijo con pasión e indignación el italiano.

- "Entonces enséñeme como debo conseguir el **_amor_** de una mujer"- Dijo adelantando su cuerpo inclinándolo hacia delante. El italiano empezaba a adquirir cierto tono rosado carmesí que denotaba su estado de ánimo, bastante molesto.

- "Un ser vivo no es un mero objeto, hay que tratarlo como a un igual y respetarlo como tal"- Dijo serio pero aún con esa cierta coloración en su rostro.

- "Creo que se equivoca..."- Shaoran se levantó de la mesa y se movió hasta situarse delante de su escritorio y sentarse sobre la mesa con aire de frío galán.

- "Yo en cambio estoy muy seguro"- Los dos que quedaban en el cuarto miraron con sumo interés el espectáculo, tanta fue la expectación que ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de adivinar la presencia que había ya dentro del cuarto. Tan sigilosa y tan habituada a la oscuridad parecía como un felino que se escurría por la puerta y que entraba sin ser notada ni por las sombras de la noche.

- "Son obedientes y sumisas. Satisfacen nuestros placeres, siguen nuestras órdenes y mandatos. Son delicadas y encantadoras. Ardientes si lo deseas, tiernas si eso nos satisface. Son llamativas y siempre quieren nuestra atención. Solo piden que se las mire y en ocasiones que se las toque. Las mujeres son fáciles de moldear, manipulables y sobre todo complacientes, si no son así, no hay porque cambiarlo. Pueden ser diferentes entre sí, pero al final todas buscan satisfacerse y satisfacer"

- "Lo que dice no tiene consistencia. Ellas también sienten, pueden sufrir y llorar o alegrarse y reír. No son algo que cuando te cansas puedes tirarlo así como cualquier cosa. Sienten dolor y pena, no son tan manejables como piensa, no puede englobar a todas en ese concepto que tiene. Tal vez buscan complacerse y complacer, pero no a cambio de su propia felicidad, su dignidad y su orgullo"- El hombre se levantó y le enfrentó. Cara a cara los dos.

- "Esos sentimientos se esfuman con el mero sonido de un chasquido cuando encuentran otra cosa con la que distraerse y esa dignidad y ese orgullo solo son mera fachada, la felicidad que buscan es la de complacer, siempre dar para seguir siendo cuidadas y atendidas"- En ese momento unas voces se oyeron acercarse a la puerta y todos se giraron para ver a alguien delante.

- "Sakura aquí estás"- Dijo Tomoyo entrando al cuarto y ver la espalda de su amiga. Todos los hombres se quedaron mirando a la persona que había quedado delante de la puerta. Sakura había permanecido callada, atenta a cada palabra, a cada sílaba, a cada una de esas letras pronunciadas. Por un momento tuvieron la sensación de que la joven iba a gritar, a llorar o quizás a montar en cólera, pero simplemente se acercó al italiano, como si supiera donde estaba, tranquila y con noble porte de aristócrata, fría y distante.

- "Marco, creo que ya he encontrado lo que necesito"- Dijo apoyándose en su brazo con la mirada oculta en su cabello.

- "Supongo que nos marchamos ¿no es así?"- La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- "He dicho que lo he encontrado, no que lo tuviera, además..."- Su voz se marchitó en un susurro- "... ya ha oscurecido"- Los hombres miraron a la ventana, era cierto, ya era de noche, ninguno se había percatado.

- "Es verdad"- Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más Eriol intervino acercándose a Giovanni.

- "Esta noche se quedará aquí, mañana ya veremos lo que pase"- Shaoran lanzó una mirada asesina que tuvo desde el mismo momento en que la piel de Sakura tocaron la manga del brazo de Marco.

- "Supongo que a mí no me dejaréis tirado"- Dijo Wu Pao.

- "No sería mala idea"- Dijo Meiling echando fuego por los ojos. Aún no olvidaba **_eso_** de antes.

- "Claro que no... y como eres un invitado especial, tendréis una vigilancia especial"- Dijo Eriol acercándose a Wu Pao y pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello sacándole del cuarto. Meiling le hizo un gesto a Marco para que la siguiera y siguió a Eriol al exterior de la habitación. Tomoyo demoró en salir, en la incertidumbre de dejar a su amiga atrás o no, finalmente decidió optar por salir primero, pero por si acaso... esperaría fuera. Sakura quedó quieta, sin decir nada.

- "Supongo que nos has escuchado"- Dijo Shaoran con su tono neutro.

- "Sí... algo he escuchado"- Dijo dándole la espalda.

- "¿No dices nada?"- El hecho de que la mujer no tuviera palabras con que contradecirle le tenía algo extrañado.

- "No"- El silencio volvió. Sakura tomó el camino hacia la puerta para salir, pero no sin antes agregar- "Hoy dormiré con Tomoyo, mañana temprano me marcharé con Marco"- Con esto último abandonó el cuarto. Tomoyo sintió un alivio inmenso al ver salir a su amiga, la cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. En poco tiempo después de subir las escaleras unos pasos se oyeron detrás de ellas, veloces y feroces, algo muy inquietante.

Shaoran las alcanzó y de un rápido movimiento agarró el brazo de Sakura y la separó de Tomoyo. La amiga de pelo oscuro iba a decir o hacer algo pero la negativa de la cabeza de Sakura antes de que fuera arrastrada por esa fiera, pararon cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente. Shaoran casi literalmente arrastró a la joven por los pasillos del cuarto hasta su alcoba. La empujó dentro, cerró con fuerza provocando un estruendoso portazo. Sakura se mantuvo quieta en mitad del cuarto, tocándose el brazo, en el lugar que la había agarrado con salvaje fuerza. Shaoran la miró y empezó a merodearla como un buitre.

- "¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?"- Dijo con tono alto y furioso.

- "¿Cómo te he hablado?"- Respondió a su pregunta.

- "Con ese tono..."

- "¿Cuál tono?"- Dijo aún sumida en un mundo frío e indiferente.

- "Así"- Apuntó el chico.

- "Yo creo que hablo bien"- Dijo levantando la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa.

- "Mentira"- Dijo lleno de rabia en sus palabras. Era totalmente diferente de cuando estaba con otras personas, no se mostraba tan apasionado, tan precipitado en sus acciones, era como... si con ella no pudiera controlarse, como... si no quisiera controlarse.

**__**

Ay, ay, ay, ay,  
ay, ay, ay, a a a ay.

Tantas noches te soñé,   
con locura yo te amé,  
con el alba tus caricias  
se volvieron de papel.

Y aunque intento no pecar,   
de este infierno dame más,   
con ese cuerpo que tu tienes,  
me voy a quemar.

- "Si no me crees es tu problema, ahora si me permites... me iré a dormir"- La joven avanzó dos pasos antes de sentir la poderosa fuerza de unos dedos apretar la piel de su brazo de nuevo y con gran brusquedad ser lanzada a la cama, donde cayó sobre el colchón, la cama tembló ante la caída del peso del cuerpo. Sakura se vio sorprendida ante la reacción del joven.

**__**

Ni contigo, (ni contigo)  
ni sin ti, (ni sin ti)  
(escúchame),  
te quiero solo para mi. 

- "No, no te permito que te vayas"- Dijo con suave enfado. Tal vez fuera el movimiento de la cama, pero notó que su cuerpo empezó a agitarse. Oyó los lentos y sigilosos pasos acercarse hasta ella. Era como si esperaras a la muerte consciente de lo que ellos significaba. Nada podía ser peor que ser conocedora de los acontecimientos que vendrán y lo que con ello causarán- "Jamás vuelvas a hablar así, jamás"

- "¿Cómo te he hablado?"- Dijo con inseguridad.

- "Con indiferencia"- Notó que una calidez se posaba sobre su cuerpo, notó que él se acercaba hasta ponerse encima de ella, encarcelándola con su propio cuerpo- "Jamás te vuelvas a mostrar indiferente ante mí. No te atrevas a ignorarme... a rechazarme"- Sus palabras eran tan dolorosas que cortaban su corazón y su alma- "Eres mía Sakura, única y exclusivamente mía"

**__**

Irresistiblemente mía,  
inolvidablemente mía.  
Mi tentación mi noche y día, mía, mía.  
Inalcanzablemente mía,  
inagotablemente mía,  
como una lluvia de agua fría mía.

- "No soy algo de tu propiedad, esto es absurdo, por mucho que siga insistiéndote en que no soy tuya seguirás negándolo, seguirás insistiendo. Por favor Shaoran, déjame marchar"- El hombre agarró sus muñecas y las levantó sobre su cabeza, con una mano sujetó los brazos de la chica- "¿Qué... qué haces?"- Dijo conteniendo el aliento.

**__**

Átame a tu cuerpo y piel,   
no lo dudes sígueme,   
deja que tome las riendas,  
y escapemos al placer.

Basta ya de provocar,  
es que me pierdo en tu mirar,   
en cada beso en cada abrazo,  
que me das.

Ni contigo, (ni contigo)  
ni sin ti, (ni sin ti)  
(escúchame),  
te quiero solo para mi.

- "Tú eres la que no lo entiende Sakura, lo que es mío nadie me lo quita, nadie..."- El hombre bajó su cabeza y empezó a rozar sus labios por su cuello- "... y mucho menos tú"

**__**

Irresistiblemente mía,  
inolvidablemente mía.  
Mi tentación mi noche y día, mía, mía.  
Inalcanzablemente mía,  
inagotablemente mía,  
como una lluvia de agua fría mía.

Su mano libre acarició la piel de su vientre, lo acariciaba lentamente y con delicadeza, sin prisas, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Las piernas de Shaoran estaban flexionadas de tal manera que sus rodillas y sus pies estaban apoyadas en el colchón de la cama haciendo que entre el tobillo y la rodilla hubiera una prisión sobre las piernas de Sakura inmovilizándola. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro del cuello impregnando el cuerpo de Sakura con el aroma de su cuerpo, con sus insaciables labios y su pecaminosa lengua.

**__**

Ven, ya no puedo escapar,  
calma mi sed de amar.  
Dame tu cuerpo y siente sin pensar,  
llévame hasta el final,   
volvamos a empezar.  
Porque tu eres mía solo mía.

Sakura sentía hervir su cuerpo, sentía que su corazón latía desenfrenado, sin rumbo alguno, sentía que su pulso se aceleraba a una velocidad insospechada, sentía que cada roce de su piel era como el fuego de una llamarada del infierno, jamás había ardido tanto y jamás se había sentido más mujer que entre sus brazos, pero...

**__**

Irresistiblemente mía,   
inolvidablemente mía.   
Mi tentación mi noche y día, mía, mía.  
Inalcanzablemente mía,   
inagotablemente mía,   
como una lluvia de agua fría mía.

Mía, mía,   
oh... mía, mía,  
oh... mía, mía, mía, mía...

Inalcanzablemente mía,   
inagotablemente mía,   
como una lluvia de agua fría mía

Mía, mía, mía, mía...

Mi tentación mi noche y día, mía, mía  
Inalcanzablemente mía,

Mía, mía, mía, mía...

como una lluvia de agua fría mía.

- "No... no... por favor..."- Suplicaba a la vez que sus ruegos se mezclaban con suspiros y ruidos entrecortados que salían de su boca- "Me haces daño"- Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando sintió que la presión que aferraban sus manos amenazaba con cortar la circulación de sus muñecas. Un ligero dolor y la pasión se mezclaban en mortal éxtasis.

- "El placer es dolor... y el dolor... el dolor es amor. Sufrir por aquella persona amada, eso significa amar"- En ese momento Sakura abrió los ojos y como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad empezó a gritar.

- "¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!"- El hombre se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para ver como un mar de lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica, fue entonces cuando se percató de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. La liberó de esa prisión y se apartó cuando está le empujó. Sakura se levantó con rapidez, aturdida y dolida corrió hasta poder tocar una pared.

- "Sakura... Yo... Será mejor que vuelvas con Tomoyo"- Sakura palpó cada rincón de la pared hasta conseguir llegar al pomo de la puerta, la abrió y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Shaoran no pudo comprender que pudo haber hecho que perdiera el control... él, él más que nadie sabía cuando mantenerse a raya, pero en aquel momento... Muchos sentimientos se habían acumulado dentro de sí, miedo... desconcierto... ira... rabia... deseo... celos... Todo por lo que había pasado había hecho que se desataran sentimientos que jamás había sentido, que jamás hubiera pensado tener y que creía que no existían dentro de él.

Todo empezó cuando ella desapareció, el no saber donde estaba, que había sido de ella, el no haber podido evitar su desaparición. La llegada de Wu Pao fue algo inesperado e inoportuno que añadió más sensaciones. El pensamiento de no poder volver a verla, de tocarla o de ni siquiera besarla, esa añoranza de su piel, de sus ojos, del sonido de sus palabras, del olor a primavera, del latido de su corazón... y al final... su llegada con ese... ese... ese hombre. No pudo soportar con que amabilidad le trataba, como dejaba que la tocara, las palabras a una promesa que la ataban a otro hombre. Y después en el despacho, su indiferencia, su pasividad ante unas palabras a las que hubiera replicado con pasión y sentimiento. Su rechazo a responderle, su rechazo a estar cerca de él, su rechazo a sonreírle a hablarle con una voz deliciosamente amable y arrebatadora, su rechazo a él. Todo eso produjo un huracán que se desató en el mismo momento en que se negó a estar con él en su cuarto, cuando rechazó el calor de las suaves sábanas de la noche. No pudo controlarse y no supo como dominar esas nuevas sensaciones. Había caído, había caído de una manera espectacular y ahora... ahora solo cabía que la persona que le había hundido le sacara para poder volver a envolverla en un manto de locura pasión... de envolverla con el sentimiento que había sentido desde que la conoció y que hasta el momento solo supo demostrar de la forma que mejor sabía, tomando posesión de lo que quería o deseaba y declararlo suyo, con el fin de tomarlo en su total integridad. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Solo pudo dar unos pasos más hasta que sus piernas no aguantaron ni un instante más, su cuerpo cayó pesado sobre sus pies y apoyado en la pared, enseguida empezó a temblar. No podía apartar de su mente lo que había sentido instantes atrás, no podía evitar sentirse a su vez aturdida por ese sentimiento. Era un sentimiento inquietante, un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo con lentitud. La joven estaba perturbada por lo que habían percibido sus sentidos, por lo que había percibido su cuerpo entero. No podía evitar sentirse extrañamente incómoda, extrañamente perdida, extrañamente insegura. Sabía lo que había sentido, era un sentimiento que quiso creer que era correcto que la hacía sentirse bien, que la hacía pensar que no se había equivocado, era una extraña sensación que no podía entender y sobre encima de todo... que no podía controlar, la desbordaba por completo y eso la hacía sentirse vulnerable ante algo que le era nuevo y desconocido.

En el momento que la arrinconó y empezó a utilizar la fuerza con ella una sensación de preocupación apareció, pero de inmediato se desvaneció, como si de una fugaz llamarada se tratase. Se sintió segura y tranquila por sí misma. De alguna forma sintió que esa noche no sucedería nada, que él no sería capaz de hacer nada que ella no desease, sentía tal confianza que ella misma estaba asustada. ¿Cómo era capaz de confiar en alguien que desde un principio no ha hecho más que tomarla a la fuerza? ¿Cómo podía creer que esa misma fuerza no acabaría por perjudicarla de una manera irremediable? ¿Acaso estaba tan ciega como para no ver eso? Era imposible que pudiera confiar en alguien que apenas conocía y quien apenas había tratado. Era algo muy lógico, algo que cualquiera podría ver, incluso una ciega. Una persona como Shaoran no era digno de su confianza, era callado, fuerte, dominante y controlador y había descubierto que era una persona muy fría cuando se lo proponía, tan fría que solo su mirada te helaba.

Nunca se definió como una mujer tonta, tal vez ingenua, muy confiada, como decía Tomoyo, su confianza en gente desconocida acabaría por darle problemas algún día. Tomoyo siempre la dijo que su confianza era incluso más ciega que su vista y que en ese mundo exterior de estos días, la haría vivir muchos peligros. Ya le había avisado Tomoyo: **_'En este mundo no todo son buenas personas, no todos son de corazón noble y puro como el que tu portas Sakura. No todos pueden decir que tienen el alma limpia de pecados'_**, pero ahí su amiga también se equivocaba si pensaba que Sakura estaba libre de todo pecado, no era el ángel que todos creían, todos tienen, de alguna manera, una mancha de la que no podrán librarse, la mancha que Sakura era un odio, un gran odio que la inculcaron a sentir desde muy pequeña, pero que se enterró dentro de su interior el día que logró escapar de esas duras ataduras. La vida la había enseñado en no confiar en las personas, pero aún siendo esa la lección enseñada, nunca aprendía, en ella no se podía aplicar el dicho **_'el hombre es el único animal que no tropieza dos veces sobre la misma piedra_**', Sakura era la xcepción de esta afirmación.

Sakura trató de levantarse, con todo el esfuerzo que podía sacar de esas piernas temblorosas y apoyándose en la pared pudo posar su peso en sus piernas y comenzar a caminar. Aún podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de ese hombre, sus palabras, sus caricias, sus labios... era fiero y voraz como un animal salvaje, pero de alguna manera, era a su vez gentil con ella, tal vez utilizara la fuerza con ella, pero jamás la provocó un dolor excesivo, solo el necesario para que no escapase de él. Podía sentir sus labios sobre su piel, podía sentir su aliento rápido y cálido recorriendo su cuello, aún podía percibir la suavidad de sus manos algo callosas recorriendo parte de su vientre, tratándola como fina porcelana, podía sentir el fuego del mismo infierno recorrer sus venas a cada roce de su piel, era una sensación tan ardiente como arrebatadora que te dejaba sin sentido por tan desbordante calor, un calor pasional y eterno como las llamas de la lujuria, unas llamas pecaminosas que conducen a la pura locura, al puro desenfreno, al paraíso en el infierno. En el momento que la tumbó sobre la cama tuvo noción por primera vez de que era más grande que ella, jamás había sentido tan imponente figura como la suya. No era una persona muy desarrollada, muy musculosa, pero si desprendía por cada uno de sus poros una sensación de imponencia y grandeza que la abrumaron de manera que la hacía sentir muy pequeña, la hacia sentir una criatura insignificante en comparación con su dominante figura.

Sus pensamientos eran tan profundos y estremecedores que no se percató en el momento en que llegó al cuarto de Tomoyo. La chica la vio en un estado de shock, pero no hizo ningún comentario, solo la arropó con un abrazo y la guió al interior de la habitación.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ringgg, ringgg

El sonido de un teléfono recorrió toda la mansión, en plena madrugada y con el pacífico velo de la noche, un sonido que por si solo no reflejaba importancia pero con las galerías de esa mansión vacías, sin vida y sin ruido, hacían que el eco recorriera el sonido a cada rincón y a cada habitación perturbando el sueño de cada habitante de esa casa. El teléfono siguió sonando hasta que en un momento determinado, y ya con varias personas despertadas por el sonido, paró. Poco tiempo después un uno de los cuartos se formó un gran alboroto y se escucharon unos gritos, a los que interrumpieron sus sueños salieron de sus habitaciones y dirigieron sus cuerpos a donde había procedido el insoportable ruido.

- "¡¿Se puede saber quién nos molesta a estas horas de la madrugada?!"- Dijo Meiling en pijama llegando al lado de Tomoyo que miraba al lado opuesto del que llegaba la china.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó Tomoyo mientras que una aún adormilada Sakura salía de la cama para unirse a sus amigas.

- "Y a mi que me cuentas, yo acabo de levantarme por ese maldito teléfono"- Meiling se frotó los ojos y marchó a la habitación que había perturbado la noche en la casa. Pronto Eriol apareció junto con Shaoran por uno de los pasillos cruzándose con Meiling.

- "¿Quién es el que está haciendo tanto ruido?"- Dijo serio Shaoran, a diferencia de las mujeres, ellos parecían muy despiertos, como si no acabaran de salir de la cama.

- "¡Pero que me contáis a mi! ¡Yo acabo de despertarme!"- Dijo algo furiosa. Todos se giraron al oír unos veloces pasos acercándose. Del otro lado del pasillo pudieron ver aparecer a Marco corriendo hacia ellos mientras iba poniéndose la ropa.

- "¿Qué está pasando Tomoyo?"- Preguntó Sakura. Tomoyo permaneció callada. El italiano pasó de largo a los tres que estaban delante y se detuvo hasta llegar a Sakura.

- "Algo terrible... vamos deprisa..."- Decía con respiración entrecortada a la vez que se podía ver preocupación y angustía.

- "¿Marco? ¿Qué pasa? Habla más despacio"- Sakura se acercó apoyando su mano en su brazo. Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling se acercaron hasta rodearlos.

- "Me han llamado... para decirme que el estado de mi hermana... ha empeorado. Me han informado de que... ha sido... de forma súbita"- El hombre cogió la mano que se apoyaba en su brazo con sus dos manos- "Por favor, necesito que vengas conmigo, ahora"- Dijo suplicante.

- "Tomoyo necesitaré que vengas conmigo"- El hombre sintió como la esperanza volvía a crecer dentro de él al oír esas palabras. Tomoyo no preguntó nada, sabía que debía de haber una buena razón para que Sakura volviera a emplear sus conocimientos sobre plantas, así que volvió a entrar al cuarto.

- "Gracias"- Dijo con suma gratitud, sin embrago el momento fue interrumpido cuando una tercera mano apartó los dedos de Marco de la mano de Sakura.

- "Creo que ya dejé claro que tú no vas a ninguna parte sin mi permiso"- Shaoran tenía un mirada de asesino sin escrúpulos que dejaba sin vida a cualquiera.

- "Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie"- Dijo la chica de ojos de jade deshaciéndose de la mano de Shaoran con un gesto seco y rápido.

- "Tú..."- Shaoran iba a replicar su insolencia cuando la pacífica sonrisa de Eriol se desvaneció para mover sus labios.

- "... no irás sola"- Terminó Eriol por Shaoran. Todos giraron sus cabezas para mirarle- "Dado que tenemos un gran conflicto en una situación de emergencia será mejor que vayamos todos juntos y después decidamos como resolver este asunto"- Meiling afirmó con dificultad, odiaba cuando él tenía razón. Los otros dos hombres no dijeron nada y fue Sakura la que intervino en ese silencio.

- "Vámonos"- Tomoyo salió del cuarto con la bolsa y unos abrigos y marcharon hacia las escaleras. Si Sakura no se había equivocado en sus deducciones era algo esperado, pero ahora debía de ir allí e intentar salvar a esa chica.

****

N. de la A.: Ni hao!!!!!!!! Después de mis habituales desapariciones aquí he vuelto con este fic. Como habréis leído al principio (si es q lo habéis leído) he puesto una mini advertencia (por si acaso). Solo comentar que la canción que he puesto se llama **'Mía'** de **Juan Camus**, creo que la gente entenderá el porque de la canción XD, la verdad es que no había caído en este canción hasta hace poco, y eso que la oído casi siempre XD. Por favor, sean benevolentes conmigo, esta es la primera vez que pongo una canción en un fic T_T, tampoco sé como habrá quedado, la idea de un songfic (o como denominen esto) la tenía hace tiempo pero creo que fue hablar con Hibari para animarme a poner uno ;).

La gente habrá pensado, ¿y porqué siempre tardará tanto en poner el fic? Pues por una sola razón, falta de tiempo XD, por lo menos para escribir fics sí, para estudiar no, a eso desgraciadamente no puedo escapar ¬¬, y ocupa mucho tiempo, a parte de todo esto, mi precioso y encantador ordenador me la volvió a jugar _. Esta vez me borró el fic cuando andaba escribiéndolo, pero este sábado por la mañana cuando fui a mi clase de informática me acordé que tenía una copia en el ordenador de informática *_*, pude restaurar medio fic y seguirlo ;). Y aquí estoy.

Esto es todo, para aquellos que lo deseen dejen un review ^_^, ya llevo 39, pensaba subirlo cuando llegara a los 40 pero veo que nadie más se anima a escribir un review T_T.

Saludos a Mer, Sayuki, Andrea, Tomoe Himura, Nisha Athalwolf, Kari-chan, Karla, Ukio, Angie, Artemisa, Serena, Helen Sakura Li, Vero-chan, Atenea-chan Tsukino y muchas por haberme puesto un review y con eso apotyarme con la historia y un agradecimiento en especial a HaRu, Manami-chan y Mariangel. Espero que a tod@s os vaya genial.

Comentarios sobre el capítulo de hoy... ¿Más personajes nuevos? (¿Por qué siempre pondré a gente misteriosa que sale de la nada?), pero... ¿Qué tiene la hermana de Marco? ¿Cómo es que ha empeorado de súbito? ¿Se morirá?. Y Shaoran... ¿Es qué no entenderá nunca?. Esperemos que al final entienda de una vez por todas. Un par de personas me han dicho que Touya, Yukito y el papá de Sakura están muertos... jajaja... que asesina soy ¿no? Ni siquiera yo me había enterado de que los había matado XD. Otra persona misteriosa es Evangeline, ¿realmente quién era ella? ¿es importante en esta historia? ¿Cómo se enteró Marco de que la conocía Sakura? Muchas más preguntas surgirán, eso no lo dudéis XD, que se resuelvan, algún día lo sabremos...

Ah!!! Por si no nos vemos, el día 31 de Enero se celebra el Año Nuevo Chino, así que, como china que soy os deseo un feliz año de la Cabra y ya sabéis, no tengáis hijos este año XD.

Ya saben... amenazas, confesiones, dinero (si puede ser en efectivo mejor), comentarios, dudas o cualquier cosa que se les pase por la cabeza a: _eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es_

****

MSN-- _kasiopea_milenia99@hotmail.com_

****

Zai Jian


	7. Milagros

11 Marzo de 2003

Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

Ejem... ejem... después de varias reflexiones y de hablar con algunas personas. Me he dado cuenta de que este fic se me ha ido totalmente de las manos XD, en el sentido ^\\\\\\-//////^ de las relaciones entre... ejem... porque será que me siento algo incómoda ^^UUU, pues eso... entre la relación S+S. Aquí va mi mini advertencia:

'Recomiendo a aquellos que sean hiper sensibles :P o que tengan algo en contra de las relaciones entre parejas que vaya más allá de besos, que dejen de leer este fic. De momento no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, así que no me hagáis sentir como una corruptora de menores (yo tampoco llego a la mayoría de edad pero tengo una mente madura y seria. Ya me gustaría a mí ser así XD). En todo caso, de momento no hay escenas excesivamente comprometidas, pero dejo la advertencia para gente superhipermegamaxi sensible XD'

- "Conversaciones"

"Pensamientos"

Sueños o recuerdos

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 7: Milagros

By: Kassy99

- "¡¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que ir con vosotros?!"- La voz del joven retumbaba en el coche, mientras sus ocupantes trataban otros asuntos- "No entiendo que hago yo aquí"- Seguía manifestando su desacuerdo con la intempestiva marcha de la mansión de Li.

- "Es muy simple, NO-NOS-FI-A-MOS-DE-TI, si quieres te lo puedo decir más alto pero no más claro"- Dijo Meiling que estaba al lado de la ventanilla con los brazos cruzados y mirando amenazante a su indeseable primo.

- "Mei, querida, en estos momentos no, si quieres cuando volvamos"- Dijo con voz lasciva. La chica rompió en ira y se dispuso a romperle el cuello si no fuera porque Eriol estaba al lado de ella y la contuvo.

- "¡Maldito bastardo!"- Gritaba e insultaba al joven, que por añadidura la guiñó un ojo y mostraba una sonrisa triunfadora.

- "Meiling será mejor que te calmes, estás dando muy mala imagen de ti misma"- Dijo Shaoran al otro lado del asiento al lado de Eriol.

Tenía un semblante pacífico y los ojos cerrados con apariencia de estar meditando sobre algo, pero cuando abrió sus ojos los posó sobre una sola persona, sin titubear, sin dudar, justamente sobre una única persona y no le gustó nada lo que vio, al igual que no le había gustado desde que habían entrado al vehículo. Tomoyo estaba en el asiento delantero, en asiento del copiloto, y con miradas furtivas observaba el espectáculo de detrás. Cabía decir que su mirada, al igual que la de Shaoran, no se apartó de la silueta de su amiga. El acercamiento entre los dos jóvenes era bastante evidente, a nadie le pasó desapercibido la incomodidad entre el triángulo formado, aunque en esos momentos alguno que otro estaba distraído con absurdas discusiones.

Sakura quizá fuera ciega pero podía ver, o más bien sentir, en su perfección la mirada del frío chino sobre su piel, era casi abrasador. El joven italiano tenía su mano apretando la de la chica, a diferencia de los demás presentes el gesto le pareció muy normal, algo dentro de lo común y sin ninguna doble intención. Por alguna razón se sentía cómodo con la japonesa, la recordaba mucho a su hermana: era sincera, directa, despistada, vergonzosa y algo aniñada. Tenía la certeza de que cuando su hermana se recuperara comenzaría una gran amistad con la japonesa.

Eriol que aunque vigilaba a la prima de su jefe no evitaba posar su mirada sobre él y después sobre la joven. Sin duda alguna, la diversión acababa de comenzar y ya apenas podía contener la risa. Sabía que no se equivocaba en sus deducciones, ¿cómo podía equivocarse él?. Todo esto hacia que recobrara las ganas de recuperar una vieja afición que tuvo que perder a causa de las circunstancias, pero ahora que podía, aprovecharía lo más mínimo para volver a disfrutar de ese hobby.

- "Intentar matar a este cabrón no hace que dé una mala imagen o pierda mi dignidad, solo es hacer justicia con este mundo"- Dijo con rabia ante el comentario de su otro primo.

- "Si así conservas tu dignidad entonces no quiero imaginar como conservarás la virginidad"- Comentó en voz alta Wu Pao.

- "Pero serás..."- Meiling intentó levantarse de nuevo de su asiento pero Eriol la contuvo una vez más.

- "Será mejor que te calles de una maldita vez o a la próxima me olvidaré de sujetarla"- Dijo Eriol con sonrisa fría.

- "Por mi puedes soltarla, pero me gustaría más que emplearas toda esa fiereza en un lugar más íntimo"- Este último comentario se lo dirigió a su prima que ya parecía estallar de lo roja de furia que estaba.

- "Wu Pao o callas en estos instantes o te sacamos de aquí..."- Dijo Shaoran amenazantemente sutil- "... Con el coche en marcha y en territorio Occidental"- La gente se calló de inmediato como si algo pesado hubiera cargado más el ambiente. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. La forma en la que dijo la advertencia fue fría y se denotaba irritación en su voz, pero no solo por la molestia que la discusión le había causado sino además por la vista que admiraban sus ojos.

- "Señor Giovanni"- Se oyó decir al conductor- "Ya llegamos a la mansión, señor"- El coche entró por unas grandes verjas y condució por un camino oscuro solo iluminado por los faros del coche, en poco tiempo llegaron delante de las escaleras de la puerta principal. El coche se detuvo y todos los ocupantes salieron. Para nadie pareció pasar desapercibida la galantería del italiano al ofrecer su mano a Sakura para ayudarla a salir y nadie dijo nada cuando este pasó la mano de la joven por su brazo para guiarla.

- "¿Estás bien?"- Dijo atento. La chica solo sonrió dando a ver que estaba completamente bien. Tomoyo llevaba la bolsa en la que Sakura había guardado unas cosas y el libro, pero fue inmediatamente ayudada por la gentileza de Eriol.

- "Permíteme, una belleza como tu debe de ser cuidada como la más delicada flor"- Dijo con picardía y galantería.

- "Gracias"- Respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. En cabeza estaba el señor de la casa junto con Sakura y a su otro lado Shaoran que no se separaba de la pareja. Detrás estaba Wu Pao junto con Eriol y al final del grupo se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, la cual se quedó atrás con la japonesa de pelo oscuro por motivos personales.

- "Creo que te dije que Eriol era de los que van con aires de conquistador, ¿verdad?"- Sacó Meiling el tema sin más.

- "Sí, algo me mencionaste"- Dijo recordando.

- "Pues te vuelvo a avisar Tomonoki, mantente lo más alejada de él, no dejes que se te acerque o te hable y jamás te quedes a solas con él"- Dijo con un tono muy bajo.

- "Por favor, soy lo bastante mayor como para saber con quién me ando, no te preocupes, se le ve a la legua sus intenciones"- Dijo sonriendo a la china.

- "Solo te lo diré una vez más: Ten cuidado con él, que sepas lo que quiere no significa que sepas cómo conseguirá lo que quiere. Es astuto como un zorro y engañoso como la vil comadreja que es"- Tomoyo no pudo evitar que le saliera una gota en la cabeza, no sabía porque pero tenía la extraña sensación de que la relación de Meiling con los hombres no era lo que se decía muy amistosa.

- "Lo tendré en cuenta"- Sin ser advertido, Eriol había prestado atención a la conversación, no había oído nada pero podía imaginarse de lo que habían hablado, no era difícil imaginarlo después de ver la expresión de Meiling en su rostro cuando él se ofreció a ayudar a Tomoyo y conociéndola... sí, solo había un motivo.

Delante del grupo Sakura no podía sudar más, su nerviosismo era incomparable con la angustia que se le había formado en el cuello, le costaba pensar con claridad, era como si los ojos de él se le clavaran por todo el cuerpo. A Marco no pareció importarle o simplemente es que no lo había notado aún.

- "Señor Giovanni"- Se acercó un hombre a recibir a los tres primeros.

- "¿Cómo está mi hermana?"- Le preguntó al hombre de mediana edad.

- "Está grave, le ha subido la fiebre y no se la podemos bajar, además dice tener dolores por todo el cuerpo"- Dijo con suma preocupación y desesperación.

- "¿Por todo el cuerpo?"- Dijo Sakura asombrada.

- "Sí, la señorita Fiona parece estar agonizando y no podemos hacer nada"- Dijo el hombre apesadumbrado y triste.

- "Tomoyo"- Llamó Sakura a su amiga. La joven se acercó al oír que la llamaban- "Marco déjame ir a al habitación de tu hermana"- Dijo ahora al hombre. Marco le indicó al hombre de mediana edad que la acompañara a la habitación de su hermana. El hombre de bigote y barba se mostró renuente a llevarlas pero hizo caso sumiso a la orden. Tomoyo marchó con Sakura mientras los otros cuatro se quedaron con el italiano.

- "Si están cansados pueden dormir"- Ofreció a sus ahora huéspedes.

- "No, se me quitaron las ganas de dormir"- Dijo Wu Pao.

- "Yo tampoco tengo sueño pero gracias"- Dijo Meiling con educación. Eriol miró a Shaoran y en vez de replicar pasó a otro asunto.

- "Preferiría aclarar varios puntos, si no es un inconveniente lo más adecuado sería que habláramos ahora y no más tarde"- Si el asunto se demoraba más quien sabría lo que podría suceder, lo que ahora corría por las venas de Shaoran no era sangre, no, era un sentimiento inquietante, un sentimiento... ¿desde cuando sentía? La última vez que pudo sentir algo fue ese funesto día, esa noche de masacre, donde se convirtió en el líder del Clan, si alguna vez sintió algo antes, esa noche desapareció por completo.

Giovanni y sus invitados a excepción de Tomoyo y Sakura marcharon a un lugar más privado, recorrieron los corredores del lugar hasta llegar a un despacho, el joven entró con todo ese séquito detrás de él. Ya dentro de él cada uno se dispuso en un rincón de la habitación. Marco como dueño de la casa que era se sentó detrás del escritorio, lugar en el que podía ver a todos sus huéspedes. Shaoran estaba delante del italiano, sentado en un sillón, de frente a él, en un enfrentamiento cara a cara, desnudando su alma a través de sus ojos. Esto fue algo que le enseñaron en su infancia, enfrentar a las personas cara a cara, sin mostrar jamás dudas ni temores, sin miedo y sobre todo sin la verdad, lo que querían ver era lo que debían ver y nada más. Eriol se dirigió al lado de la ventana dando la espalda al exterior mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Wu Pao por su parte prefirió quedarse al lado de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Meiling se sentó detrás del sillón en el que su jefe se sentaba y al lado de la ventana donde se situó Eriol, desde esa posición podía ver el perfil de la cara de Shaoran y el rostro austero de Marco.

- "Creo que ya es hora de aclarar el motivo de la presencia de la señorita Tomonoki en mi casa"- Dijo el italiano con educación distante.

- "A mi también me gustaría aclarar los asuntos entre ella y usted, así como su presencia en Hong Kong"- La voz sombría de Shaoran era más que tétrica, parecía salir de las mismísimas profundidades de las tinieblas.

- "Estoy aquí en busca de la señorita Tomonoki porque es una reconocida herbolaria, bueno... la palabra reconocida no es la adecuada, pero si podríamos decir que es renombrada entre aquellos que la conocen"- Esta información interesó al público presente, al parecer el Clan de los Dragones no era tan poderoso e influyente si no pudieron recabar esta información. La atención se cernió en su totalidad sobre la conversación.

- "¿Y qué relación tiene eso con usted?"- Preguntó Eriol ya que Shaoran pareció sumirse en el silencio.

- "Como han oído mi hermana está gravemente enferma, para intentar curarla acudí a los mejores médicos pero ni uno solo de ellos supo decirme la causa del padecimiento de mi hermana ni una forma de sacarla de su sufrimiento, finalmente acudí a la medicina alternativa"- Hizo una pausa medida y volvió a la explicación- "Tras mucha búsqueda pude dar con una buena herbolaria, una con la fama de realizar milagros"

- "A ver si lo he entendido... Nos está diciendo que está en Hong Kong ¿por qué cree que Sakura es una herbolaria que sabe hacer milagros? Por amor de Dios si la chica es ciega"- Dijo la joven sin creer en las palabras de Giovanni.

- "Muy lista al fijarte en ese detalle, Mei"- Dijo el hombre que se apoyaba cerca de la entrada. El cual recibió la réplica de la joven con la mirada entrecerrada y enfadada.

- "Sé que la joven Tomonoki es ciega y tras hablar con ella ayer, confío en ella y en sus facultades, sé que lo logrará"- Ese comentario movió un resorte en la mente de Shaoran y este por una extraña razón se sintió colérico, sintió un fuego frío invadir sus entrañas y ascender hacia su pecho. Sus ganas de matar a alguien habían aumentado cuando él no era la clase de persona con ansias de sangre.

- "Entonces cuando esto termine espero no saber nada más de usted"- Unas palabras inesperadas para los presentes que conocían a Shaoran. Estas palabras salidas de los labios del joven no hicieron mas que aumentar la diversión de Eriol y Wu Pao, incluso Meiling empezaba a encontrar todo esto bastante entretenido, pese a su renuencia al principio a querer divertirse a costa de su primo, no pudo evitar recordar una vieja época, en la cual su primo seguía siendo igual que ahora, pero se dejaba llevar como una marioneta cuando Eriol utilizaba sus increíbles 'encantos'. La joven no se rió pero si mostró una sonrisa al ver la reacción, un tanto infantil, de su primo. Ese sentido de posesión que solo tiene un niño caprichoso era una parte de la personalidad de Li que jamás nadie había visto.

- "Supongo que sí nos volveremos a ver, después de todo los dos somos líderes de clan"- Dijo el italiano apoyándose hacia delante- "Pero en lo referente a la señorita Tomonoki creo que será poco probable, al fin y al cabo ella no es de este mundo y tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a donde pertenece"- Dijo seriamente entrecerrando la mirada. Shaoran y todos captaron la doble intención de sus palabras, lo cual no evitó la reacción de Shaoran. No era pues una mentira una de las leyes de Newton: 'Para cada acción hay una reacción opuesta'

- "Claro, por supuesto"- Fue lo único respondido, pero su mirada, la tensión de sus músculos, la presión que hacia su mandíbula, incluso su voz denotaba una alteración en su compostura. Un sentimiento que para Shaoran era difícil de identificar.

- "Entonces... ¿No hay ningún otro motivo por el que este en Hong Kong?"- Preguntó Eriol muy interesado con su siempre imborrable sonrisa de satisfacción.

- "No, no hay ninguna razón excepto la salud de mi hermana"- Dijo con su seriedad ya característica y con algo de interés, también por su interés demostrado preguntó- "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

- "Por nada en particular"- Dijo con amabilidad y sonrisa brillante.

- "Pues a mi ver ese: 'Nada en particular' es referente a la extraña movilización de clanes sobre Hong Kong"- Dijo Wu Pao entreteniéndose.

- "Tuvo que hablar el estúpido"- Farfulló Meiling entre dientes pero con el volumen, y la intención, suficiente para que todos oyeran sus palabras.

- "¡Miau! La gatita ya sacó las uñas"- La pérfida sonrisa de su rostro irritaba a la china hasta alturas inexplicables.

- "Si no quieres que te hospitalice será mejor que cierres tu boca que no sabe mas que soltar palabras irracionales. Aunque viniendo de un ser inferior que ni piensa ni razona y que lo único que sabe hacer es arrastrarse como la más vil de las alimañas es razonablemente normal"- Eriol contuvo la risa a duras penas y Shaoran solo pudo resignarse desviando su mirada para ver a su prima, su rostro no varió ni un centímetro, era de pura piedra, sin mostrar expresión alguna. La reacción de Marco fue de parpadear al oír esa cadena de frases llenas de hostilidad. Nunca había presenciado un ataque verbal de esas magnitudes, había oído soeces barriobajeras más bajas que esas palabras pero nunca tan bien compuestas y con clase, porque aunque fuera un insulto, insultaba con gracia y estilo.

- "Podrías utilizar toda esa energía y rabia para propósitos más lucrativos"- La mirada de Eriol se desvió y escapó para encontrarse con la de Shaoran- "Siempre que quieras te puedo ayudar. Te aseguro que serías de las mejores, tanta pasión que le pones a todo, seguro que quedarían más que satisfechos. No te preocupes que siempre permanecerás en un alto status, no podría dejar que mi prima estuviera entre esas cualquiera y siempre puedes trabajar solo para mi"- Las insinuaciones de Wu Pao estaban alterando los nervios y la paciencia de la joven. Shaoran y Eriol no vieron el porqué interrumpirlos, ya tenían una idea de como acabaría todo si ellos intervenían y claro está, querían vivir durante mucho tiempo más.

- "Podría hacerlo pero me temo que al final me arrepentiría, después de todo no valdría nada utilizar toda esta enegía para algo tan **pequeño** e **insignificante**"- Ya había ganador en el primer round.

- "Ouch"- Dijo Eriol al ataque de Meiling, un golpe bajo, muy bajo. Wu Pao entrecerró al mirada y su sonrisa desapareció. Algo que **jamás** había que hacer era dudar de la hombría de un 'caballero', esas palabras podrían convertirse en tu sentencia de muerte.

-"Creo que deberíamos detener esto"- Dijo Marcos realmente preocupado cuando vio el cambio de humor de Wu Pao. El italiano se levantó de su asiento pero Shaoran con suma tranquilidad le ordenó que se sentara con un solo gesto.

- "Tienes una lengua mordaz mi querida Mei pero espero que también sirva para otras cosas, no quisiera que llegado el momento no tuvieras a la altura"- Una batalla a muerte, una lucha sangrienta en la que solo uno saldría victorioso.

- "Yo siempre estoy a la altura de cualquier circunstancia a diferencia de otros que ni siquiera llegan ni a lo mínimo"- Este juego de dobles intenciones se estaba tornando peligroso. Desde que podían recordar, este juego era muy común entre ellos pero el pasar de los años y su maduración como hombre y mujer habían convertido estos juegos más allá de un simple insulto infantil y a su vez sus insinuaciones se volvían más elaboradas. Eriol, maestro indiscutible de esta categoría se entretenía jugando a estos juegos, pero debía admitir que observarlos era igual de divertido.

- "Ya veo que lo sabes bien. Si tan bien estás informada será que ya lo has vivido personalmente y en cambio niegas lo nuestro, me hieres Mei"- Se llevó la mano al pecho como si le doliera el corazón, si es que acaso poseía uno.

- "¿Nunca has oído que el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo? Pues para tú información has dejado **muchas** mujeres enfadadas e **insatisfechas**"- La marcación de esas palabras concretas no hacían mas que agravar lo que ya se veía mal. Las cosas no podían caldearse más de lo que ya estaban o por lo menos eso era lo que se pensaba minutos atrás. Sin embrago Eriol y Shaoran sabían que las cosas **sí** podían ponerse peor... notablemente peor.

- "Siempre hay malas lenguas que solo saben esparcir falsa información"- Dijo ya separándose de la pared.

- "¿Seguro?"- Esta pregunta casi con voz inocente fue lo que colmó el vaso. Y por suerte esta batalla acabó aquí gracias a la intervención de Tomoyo que entró al cuarto. La japonesa dejó escurrirse una gota sobre su cabeza al ver un ambiente cargado y miradas de fiereza entre algunos de los presentes.

- "¿Interrumpo algo?"- Dijo dudosa.

- "No, ¿quería algo?"- Preguntó Marco aliviado por su oportuna intervención.

- "Sakura me dijo que quería hablar con usted, estuve llamando a la puerta pero nadie me contestó"- Dijo entrando al cuarto sin mucha seguridad.

- "Entonces vayamos"- El italiano que no se había sentado después de haberse levantado se acercó a la mujer- "Vengan conmigo, los llevaré a sus habitaciones para que descansen"- Les dijo a los otros cuatro, no sería conveniente dejarlos en el despacho después de lo presenciado. Todos se movilizaron y salieron del cuarto. Eriol y Shaoran fueron guiados a un cuarto, Meiling a otro y Wu Pao a otro diferente, Tomoyo y Marco se dirigieron al cuarto de la hermana de este último. Tomoyo tenía una mirada indescifrable y parecía muy pensativa, no podía olvidar lo que había hablado con Sakura antes.

- "¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese hombre sabe quién eres?!"- Dijo Tomoyo algo indignada.

- "Baja la voz Tomoyo, la joven intenta descansar"- La mujer de pelo oscuro miró el frágil cuerpo de debajo de las sábanas, se veía en su rostro el sufrimiento- "Y no, no sabe quién soy, solo sabe a que me dedicaba"- Dijo mientras de su bolso sacaba unos botecitos con líquidos y hierbas.

- "Pero como lo ha descubierto"- Dijo agachándose junto a Sakura.

- "Creo que pudo hablar con la otro persona que sabe lo mío"- Tocó los papeles pegados a los botes y abrió sus tapas oliendo el contenido.

- "¿Qué otra persona? ¿No te referirás a...?"- Dijo algo sorprendida.

-"Sí, estuvo en el hospital de Tokyo, supongo que tuvo que ser esa persona, no hay nadie más que lo sepa"- Sakura se paró en un bote y lo apartó a un lado.

- "¿Le vas a ayudar?"- Preguntó observando los movimientos de su amiga.

- "Sí, la chica está sufriendo mucho, además esto es algo personal, es algo que debo hacer"- Dijo con tristeza y profundo dolor en sus palabras.

- "¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene la joven?"- Tomoyo no había visto ese dolor en sus ojos ni en su ser desde hacía muchos años.

- "Tiene un dolor en el alma que solo yo puedo aliviar, un dolor que vi de pequeña y el cual no pude aliviar, pero ahora no voy a dejar que esta chica muera, sé que tiene, sé como lo contrajo y haré lo posible para que todo vuelva a donde tiene que estar"- Dijo seriamente, Tomoyo pudo comprender de sus palabras a que se refería. Si Sakura estaba en lo cierto ella era la única que podría curarlo, después de todo era por esto por lo que decidió convertirse en la aprendiz de Evangeline, fue por esta razón por la que decidió conocer a las plantas más allá de lo que su belleza mostraba.

- "¿Crees que no es demasiado tarde? Hace cuanto que sufre esta agonía, Sakura... no eres Dios y no puedes resucitar muertos"- La posibilidad de que muriera era muy grande y el dolor de perderla sería mayor si Sakura se empeñaba en esa actitud.

- "Pero soy una Flor de Ángel que puede hacer milagros"- Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír, era tanta la pasión que ponía en todo esto que no podía evitar sentirse feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

-"Eres muy inocente Sakura, después de todo lo que has visto, después de lo que has aprendido de esta vida sigues siendo una niña en un mundo desconocido, aunque así me das la oportunidad de poder protegerte ahora y remendar el error que una vez cometí y que te dejó..."- Sakura le puso un dedo en sus labios y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga. 

- "No piense más en eso, es algo que ocurrió en el pasado, algo que no se puede cambiar, no debes sentirte mal por algo que no estuvo al alcance de tu mano evitar"- Levantó la cabeza y le mostró a Tomoyo una sonrisa brillante- "Siempre te estaré agradecida por haber cuidado de mi, tanto en el pasado como ahora"- Tomoyo no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de su rostro.

- "Ah... ah... buaaa..."- Se oyó un gemido melancólico. Las dos mujeres parpadearon y giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con un muñeco amarillo volando hacia ellas- "Qué bonito lo que has dicho Sakura"- Dijo con un pañuelo más grande que su propio cuerpo.

- "Kero..."- La chica sonrió con dulzura.

- "¿Dónde te habías metido? Cuando Sakura volvió no estabas con ella"- Dijo Tomoyo dejando que el guardián se sentara en su regazo.

- "Kero se quedó aquí bajo mi orden"- Respondió Sakura en lugar del guardián.

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Para así cuidar de la joven"- Dijo Kero señalando el cuerpo dormido.

- "Tomoyo hazme el favor de encontrar unas cosas, ahora te daré la lista, pero antes ve a llamar a Marco, tengo que decirle algo, además tengo que hablar con Fiona a solas"

- "¿Qué pretendes Sakura?"

- "No te preocupes Tomoyo, cuando vuelvas con las cosas te lo contaré todo, de momento hazme este favor"- Tomoyo no se negó, si Sakura estaba segura de lo que hacía ella no dudaría. Se levantó de donde estaba, Kero voló al hombro de Sakura, y salió del cuarto sin hacer más preguntas.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, de cuando en cuando el italiano dejaba escapar una mirada sobre el rostro inexpresivo de Tomoyo, le era imposible descifrar lo que podría estar pensando, era una mujer un tanto enigmática, tanto ella como su prima. Toda la información que pudo encontrar sobre estas dos mujeres empezaba unos años atrás, sobre los 15 años de edad, cualquier dato anterior era inexistente o simplemente había desaparecido. Lo único que dejaba en claro toda la información recabada era que las dos eran primas y que no tenían ningún otro familiar vivo, habían crecido juntas bajo la tutela de una benefactora desconocida, esa misteriosa benefactora cuidó de los gastos y de los estudios de las dos chicas, pero jamás las había conocido en persona, las dos chicas solo llegaron a tratar con la abogada de la mujer, no se sabía nada más que eso. Las dos chicas eran un misterio: sin familia y sin pasado.

Cuando los dos pararon delante de la puerta de la habitación de Fiona Tomoyo se disculpó diciéndole que tenía que salir a comprar lo que Sakura necesitaba, Marco llamó a uno de los guardias e hizo que acompañara a la mujer, esta hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Marco estuvo unos minutos observando la madera de la puerta hasta que se decidió a llamar, oyó una voz en el interior de la habitación y entró.

- "Tu prima me dijo que querías hablar conmigo"- Dijo el joven acercándose a Sakura que se hallaba al lado de su hermana. Su hermana estaba consciente y miraba con seriedad a la mujer que estaba a la cabecera de la cama.

- "Es algo referente a tu hermana, se lo acabo de comentar a ella y lo ha aceptado con tranquilidad"- Dijo con un tono extrañamente frío.

- "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Fiona te encuentras bien?"- Su hermana apartó la vista y le dio la espalda- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me tienes que decir?"- Se volvió a dirigir a Sakura.

- "Como te dije antes sé que es lo que tiene y me temo que tengo que darte malas noticias. Tu hermana se está muriendo. No creo que le quede más de dos o tres semanas más"- El hombre abrió los ojos y de un repentino movimiento cogió a la japonesa por los brazos apretándolos con fuerza.

- "¿Qué me estás diciendo?"- Exclamó con ira- "¿Se va a morir? No, eso no es posible, me dijiste que la curarías me dijiste que la salvarías"

- "Me estás haciendo daño"- Dijo al ver que cada vez aumentaba más la presión de sus dedos, pero al ver que sus palabras sonaban vacías en él, desistió- "Te dije que haría lo que estuviera en mi mano. Lo que tu hermana tiene es una enfermedad muy rara, poco conocida, se ha tratado con anterioridad y se ha llegado a curar..."

- "¿Entonces por qué no puedes tú ayudarla?"

- "Porque la enfermedad está demasiado avanzada como para hacer ya algo, si hubiera pillado la enfermedad antes podría haber logrado algo pero me temo que ahora es demasiado tarde"- Le explicó zafándose de sus manos- "Lo único que ahora está en mis manos es aliviarla del dolor"- El hombre soltó a la joven y caminó a una pared donde descargó con fuerza su puño.

- "¿Entonces ya no tengo esperanzas?"- Su voz estaba quebrada y su dolor era tan grande que Sakura lo podía sentir- "¿Y qué es lo que tiene?"- Preguntó ya sin ánimo alguno.

- "Es una enfermedad del cerebro, quizá por ello no la detectaron, buscaban algo viral, pero la fuente de todo el mal de tu hermana se encuentra en el cerebro. Sus mareos, náuseas, la fiebre y la pérdida de los sentidos es todo causado por algo que está atacando al cerebro. Como sabemos el cerebro controla nuestro cuerpo y las acciones de él, tu hermana nunca ha tenido una fiebre provocada por un virus sino que es un sistema de inmunidad que tiene el cerebro como en el resto del cuerpo, lo que ataca a tu hermana proviene del cerebro"- Dijo con voz distante, una muy diferente de la que había empleado con él desde que se conocieron- "Siento ser yo la que te tenga que dar estas noticias y siento más aún no haber podido lograr nada"- Su voz era algo triste y melancólica. Marco ni se dignó a ver a las dos mujeres simplemente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

- "No tienes porque disculparte, el que debe de pedir disculpas soy yo. No puedo culparte cuando has sido tan amable de ayudarme, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer"- Salió como alma en pena. Fiona se dio la vuelta y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro.

- "Me duele tanto verle así, es tan doloroso"- Dijo entre sollozos. Sakura se volvió hacia la cama y se arrodilló delante de la chica, Fiona la agarró de la mano.

- "Pronto acabará todo"- Le susurró a la chica- "Confía en mi, te juro que todo acabará"- Fiona sonrió entre sus lágrimas a la mujer delante de ella- "Ahora tú eres la que tiene que ser fuerte por tu hermano. ¿Podrás aguantar?"- Le dijo con un tono preocupado.

- "Sí, no te preocupes, podré hacerlo"- Sakura sujetó la mano de la chica con sus dos manos y esperó hasta que se durmió. Unas horas después Tomoyo volvió con una bolsa.

- "Ya he traído las cosas, muchas de ellas me han resultado casi imposibles de encontrar y más a estas horas. ¿Ya has hablado con Marco y Fiona?"- Preguntó acercándose a la cama.

- "Sí"- Dijo monosilábica.

- "¿Qué vas ha hacer con todo lo que he comprado?"- Dijo sentándose en la cama. Sakura levantó el rostro y sonrió a Tomoyo.

- "Un milagro"- Fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¡No me vengas con excusas Wei!"- Se oía gritar desde la entrada por toda la mansión- "¡¿Cómo puede ser que no esté en casa?! ¡Le dije claramente que vendría a verle!"- La joven entró como una tempestad hasta el centro de la entrada donde se encontraba el principio de las escaleras.

- "Ya se lo he dicho señorita Fox, el joven Li salió hoy en la madrugada para atender un asunto muy importante"- Dijo Wei detrás de la mujer.

- "¿En plena noche? ¿Junto con Eriol y Meiling? ¡¿Y cómo es que no me he enterado por mi padre de ningún suceso en la ciudad?! ¡¿Acaso me tomas por estúpida?!"- La mujer se dio la vuelta después de merodear por la entrada hasta parar delante de Wei.

- "No es asunto del Clan"- Dijo el hombre sin achicarse en ningún momento.

- "¡¿Y entonces que fue a atender que se olvidó de mi?!"- Preguntó con su chirriante voz.

- "Ya se lo he repetido señorita, fue a atender algo muy importante"- No se dejó intimidar por la 'señorita' y en todo momento presentó respeto y compostura.

- "No pienso tolerarle esto, cuando vuelva dígale a su señor que como no me llame enseguida que se olvide de mi y del clan de mi padre"- Lara salió de la sala de la forma que había entrado, con rapidez y violencia.

- "Esa señorita es insoportable, siempre con esos aires"- Murmuró una de las criadas saliendo de su escondite.

- "No entiendo como el joven la puede soportar"- Añadió otra criada.

- "Esa mujer solo trae problemas"- Una de las más mayores se unió a las demás.

- "¿Os acordáis cuando montó esa escena delante de los invitados? Fue una vergüenza"- Murmuró otra.

- "Esa mujer es una descarada"- Todas asintieron al unísono.

- "Vosotras dejad de cuchichear y volved a vuestro trabajo"- Dijo Wei con tono de mando, todas corrieron a sus quehaceres.

- _"Espero que el joven Shaoran sepa lo que está haciendo"_- Pensó mientras él también volvía a su trabajo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya era de mañana y en la mansión de Marco el ambiente era de tristeza y pesar. Sakura y Tomoyo habían estado toda la noche despiertas, Shaoran y Eriol habían permanecido callados en su habitación sin dormir ninguno de los dos, Meiling durmió en el minuto que se recostó sobre la cama, Wu Pao también durmió, en resumidas cuentas este asunto no le concernía y Marco estuvo toda la noche paseando por los jardines.

Las dos japonesas estuvieron toda la noche despiertas hablando e intercambiando información, así como haciendo ciertas mezclas con las plantas, Kero estuvo en todo momento junto a ellas, también aportando cierta información. Todo marchaba sin problemas, solo quedaba esperar.

- "¿Entonces eso fue todo lo que viste Kero?"- Le preguntó Sakura sin apartar su concentración de lo que hacía.

- "Sí"- Tomoyo miraba a Sakura con preocupación.

- "¿Crees que podrás hacer este milagro posible?"- Preguntó Tomoyo fijando su mirada en el cuerpo de Sakura.

- "Si hay algo que yo no pueda hacer es que era imposible desde un principio. Hasta que no lleguemos al límite no sabremos cuál era ¿verdad?"- Tomoyo sonrió a Sakura- "Bueno, esto ya está"- Sakura introdujo un líquido en un botecito y lo tapó- "¿Me pasas el bastón Tomoyo?"- Su prima le pasó el objeto y Sakura se levantó de la silla- "Voy a dar una vuelta"

- "Ten cuidado"

- "No te preocupes, con las instrucciones que me has dado de como es la casa no me perderé con tanta facilidad"- Sakura ya estaba en la puerta y salió por ella. Tomoyo recogió las cosas que había en la mesa mientras Kero la ayudaba. Sakura se dirigió según lo que recordaba de las instrucciones de Tomoyo y llegó hasta las cocinas de la mansión, allí encontró a las cocineras y a otras personas.

- "Buenos días señorita, ¿le puedo servir en algo?"- Le dijo una señora mayor en inglés.

- "Sí, ¿me podría preparar agua con limón y un poco de miel?"- Le preguntó en vez de ordenárselo algo que fue la risa de las mujeres del cuarto. Al saber que Sakura no era italiana la mujer la había hablado en inglés así que ella también le había contestado en inglés.

- "Por supuesto"- Le dijo mientras la cogía de un brazo para guiarla a la mesa.

- "Gracias"- La mujer la sonrió y aunque Sakura no lo viera lo pudo sentir- "Buenos días señores"- Dijo en inglés a los hombres de la mesa, todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a la joven.

- "Ehh... buenos días"- Dijo uno, los demás simplemente no dijeron nada más.

- "¿Podría hacerles un par de preguntas?"- Los hombres la miraron entrecerrando la mirada y llevando sus pupilas hacia las esquinas de sus ojos, no dijeron nada más, Sakura al no oír ninguna replica decidió proseguir con sus preguntas- "El hombre de ayer, el que estaba junto a Marco ¿quién era?"- El hombre que estaba al otro lado de la mesa dejó su café, la miró por un instante y la respondió.

- "Se llama Albert y es el segundo al mando después de nuestro jefe"- Dijo el hombre, era de edad madura, quizá rondara sobre los 40.

- "Parece muy apegado a Marco"- Siguió con la conversación la chica.

- "Él le crió junto con su hermana Fiona"- contestó otro hombre más joven, sobre los 30 años, no cumplidos.

- "Siempre ha estado cuidando de nuestro señor"- Contestó el hombre que la saludó, este era notablemente más joven que los otros dos anteriores, tendría veintitantos.

- "Va, ese viejo es una lata"- Contestó otro con voz huraña.

- "Ten más respeto Tobias"- Dijo el hombre que la saludó.

- "Cállate Valentelli, solo eres un perrito faldero"- Contestó el que contestaba por Tobias.

- "¿Qué les pasa?"- Le preguntó Sakura al hombre que tenía al lado, el de los casi 30 años.

- "Va, no les haga caso señorita, Tobias siempre ha sido un rebelde, nunca acata órdenes y siempre se mete en problemas"- Sakura asintió. La cocinera le trajo lo que había pedido y antes de marcharse Sakura la agarró de la manga.

- "Señora... ¿me podría decir si tiene algo de esto en la cocina?"- Sakura le enseñó una pequeña lista, que le pidió a Tomoyo que escribiera, y la mujer leyó con atención.

- "Sí, alguna de estas cosas las tenemos en la cocina, ¿las quiere para algo?"

- "¡Oh! Pensaba preparar un plato pero si no lo tiene todo no se moleste"- La mujer se quedó extrañada pero no le dio más importancia al asunto. Sakura pudo oír que la ligera discusión se había vuelto violenta.

- "Eres un imbécil, sino fuera por tu padre no estarías aquí y para colmo solo sabes causar problemas"- Dijo Valentelli.

- "¡Mira quien fue a hablar! ¡El niño mimado! ¡El que no sabe ni manejar un arma con propiedad!"- Sakura pudo escuchar bien la conversación aunque fuera en italiano. Dejó la mesa después de haber terminado con su agua con limón y miel y se marchó dejando la conmoción de la mesa. Sakura volvió por el mismo camino por el que vino y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Fiona, antes de abrir la puerta pudo sentirlo, un par de ojos sobre ella, la joven se paró delante de la puerta por un momento y después se adentró de nuevo.

- "¿Ha sido interesante el paseo?"- Le preguntó Tomoyo al entrar al cuarto.

- "Digamos que instructivo"- Sakura se quedó pensativa, sabía quien la había estado mirando al entrar al cuarto y por ello estaba algo intranquila, no quería encontrarse con él después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- "Pareces algo distraída"- Le dijo al verla encaminarse a la mesa.

- "Digamos pensativa"- Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura hasta quedarse a su lado.

- "Entonces digamos que hay cierta cosa que te inquieta aquí dentro"- Dijo tocándole la cabeza.

- "Aquí no, Tomoyo"- Sakura se llevó dos dedos a la cabeza y después bajó la mano hasta la altura de su pecho- "Aquí"- Apuntó a su corazón y sin que Sakura lo percibiera, la mirada de Tomoyo se volvió sombría.

- _"Sakura esa inquietud que ahora sientes se convertirá en dolor, lo sé, sé que ese dolor llegará. Por favor, Sakura, ama si quieres... pero no a ese hombre, no a él, ese hombre no te conviene. Sakura, no te traerá mas que desgracias"_- Tomoyo agarró la mano de Sakura y la apretó contra su pecho.

- "¿Tomoyo?"- Dijo sorprendida ante el gesto de su prima, pero la joven no hizo más que tranquilizarla.

- "No te preocupes, no es nada, solo que hay veces que me pongo nostálgica y sentimental"- Dijo entre risitas.

- "Como eres Tomoyo..."- Sakura también apretó la mano de su amiga y la sonrió, agachó la cabeza hasta tocar las manos unidas con su frente- "No puedes engañarme Tomoyo, sé que estás inquieta por algo pero sea lo que te inquiete no pienses en ello, todo saldrá bien, al final, todo saldrá bien"- Tomoyo sonrió al oír sus palabras, esas palabras eran como un conjuro mágico, siempre la calmaban de alguna manera, ese peso que aguantaba su corazón se aligeraba pero aún así no desaparecía, jamás lo haría.

- "Me conoces muy bien, al igual que yo te conozco a ti, Sakura, sabes que me puedes contar todo. Tú y yo, unidas hasta el final"- Sakura levantó la cabeza y una expresión de seriedad se dibujó en su rostro.

- "Unidas para siempre, somos más que amigas... somos hermanas"- Afianzó lo dicho por su prima.

- "Sí... hermanas"- En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta y Tomoyo giró la cabeza para ver delante de ella a la causa de sus actuales quebraderos de cabeza. Lo que podía ver en el semblante del hombre era un ceño muy acentuado, su mirada se clavó en las manos entrecruzadas de las dos mujeres y después sus ojos volaron sobre el rostro de la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

- "Espero no haber interrumpido nada"- Dijo con frialdad acercándose a las dos jóvenes. Tomoyo soltó las manos de Sakura y se giró enfrentando a Li, protegiendo a Sakura de ese demonio.

- "Si no te importa estabamos discutiendo algo muy importante"

- "Sí, ya me he percatado en el momento en que pise el cuarto"- Sus miradas pasaban la línea de lo amenazador. Por alguna extraña razón Shaoran se sentía hostil hacia esa mujer, desde el momento en que le ordenó que entregara a Sakura en el aeropuerto. Era una hostilidad que ya los había echo chocar entre ellos por un solo motivo, que lo más interesante era que ese motivo a su vez los unía. Sakura por su parte escuchaba sin actuar.

- "Quería hablar a solas con Sakura"- Ordenó en lugar de pedirlo.

- "Para ti Tomonoki y no, no puedes hablar con ella"- Shaoran iba a avanzar otro paso cuando la mano de Sakura se posó sobre el brazo de Tomoyo deteniéndolo. Esta se dio la vuelta para observar una mirada decidida en esos ojos sin luz. Una corta afirmación con la cabeza fue lo único que necesitó para entender- "De acuerdo... 5 minutos"- Se dirigió a Sakura y esta la sonrió agradecida, Tomoyo marchó hacia la puerta cruzándose con Li y rozándole el hombro, un rápido intercambio de miradas fue suficiente para mostrar esa irrefrenable hostilidad. Ya fuera del cuarto Shaoran observó la figura de Sakura sentada con tranquilidad.

- "Me gustaría hablar sobre lo que ayer.."- Shaoran como era habitual sostenía una pose tranquila y serena.

- "No hay nada que decir y me gustaría que a partir de ahora permanecieras lo más lejos posible de donde yo esté"- Shaoran se acercó a Sakura, la cogió de los hombros y la levantó, la sorpresa de Sakura no pudo ser mayor, el sigilo de sus pasos hizo que no pudiera calcular sus movimientos.

- "No. No permitiré que me alejes de ti, mientras siga respirando y mi corazón siga latiendo jamás me apartaré de ti. No eres quien para decirme nada y mucho menos mandarme, creo que te dejé claro eso"- Dijo mientras seguía sosteniéndola.

- "Entonces no te diré lo que debes hacer, al fin y al cabo tienes toda la razón del mundo, yo no soy quien para mandarte ni ordenarte nada, pero... yo si soy quien para manejar mi propia vida y lo que tengo que hacer con ella y tengo una cosa muy clara, tú no cabes en ella, así que márchate ahora mismo, no tenemos nada más que discutir"- Sakura se zafó de los brazos de Li y le empujó.

- "Para sacarme de tu vida tendrás que hacer algo más que utilizar meras palabras. Aunque me odies, aunque me desprecies con toda tu alma, aunque me encuentres el hombre más abominable del mundo, jamás te dejaré, eres mía y haré que no puedas vivir sin mi y si para ello debo de utilizar los métodos más bajos no dudes que lo haré"- Sakura se mantuvo recta y alerta. Shaoran se volvió a acercar y cogiéndola de las muñecas la hizo retroceder a la pared, dejándola sin escapatoria, encerrándola entre él y la pared. Unió las muñecas sobre la cabeza de la mujer y con una mano las apresó contra la pared. Levantó su cabeza sujetándola desde el mentón pero esta se resistió- "Deja de tu empeño y no niegues lo inevitable"- Shaoran sonrió con juguetona lujuria- "Sé que lo deseas"- Susurró. La sangre de Sakura bullía de ira y esfuerzo por liberarse, pero ese esfuerzo era en vano ya que por mucho que lo intentara no ponía su corazón en el intento.

- "Solo sabes utilizar la fuerza, eres despreciable"- Sakura no pudo creer las palabras que acabaron de salir de sus labios, jamás creyó llegar el día en que se dejara llevar por una furia tan intensa.

- "Veo que no eres tan inocente como aparentas"- La peligrosa cercanía de Shaoran hacia que Sakura se sintiera abrumada.

- "Yo... tú... eres..."

Shaoran hizo que la distancia que los había separado desapareciera. Su beso abarcó los labios de Sakura y la urgencia de saborearla en mayor profundidad hizo que su mano libre bajará por el cuerpo de la joven recorriendo cada curva hasta llegar a la parte inferior de su espalda. Este beso fue más apasionado que cualquiera de los demás, hasta ahora sus besos habían sido meros besos infantiles, un mero roce de labios, pero ahora, ahora no solo sus labios se unieron en un baile de dos, sino que sus lenguas se tocaron y se movieron al son de una sola melodía.

La respuesta abierta y afirmativa de Sakura hizo que Shaoran sonriera para sí mismo, aunque sus palabras fueran de desprecio su cuerpo le decía todo lo contrario. Ese delicado cuerpo respondía a cada roce, a cada abrazo, a cada beso... y ahora por primera vez tuvo la certeza de que ese cuerpo añoraba algo más que un simple contacto sino que suplicaba por una compenetración perfecta. Ese cuerpo que estaba bajo su poder se arqueaba juntándose al de él, rogando, pidiendo por más. Sakura no sabía en que momento había perdido el control pero sabía que esto había afianzado la voluntad de Shaoran de apoderarse de ella, de su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón. Este movimiento por parte de ella había hecho que quedara en desventaja, pero no había perdido totalmente el control, el joven había soltado las manos de la japonesa y aún estando liberada no le abrazó ni tampoco le rechazó, simplemente apoyó las manos contra la pared buscando apoyo para sostenerse.

En un movimiento audaz la mano de Shaoran bajó de la espalda de la joven hasta empezar a recorrer sus caderas y bajar hasta tocar el muslo de la joven, la otra mano ya liberada también, bajó hasta la cadera de la chica para ponerla en la espalda y sujetarla contra su cuerpo.

Del intenso beso Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro o un gemido que guiaba a Shaoran a continuar, pero el encanto del apasionado momento desapareció cuando Sakura oyó el clic del pomo de la puerta al girar y sin saber que hacer se deshizo de ese cazador que la había acorralado. Shaoran retrocedió y se llevó la mano a la boca, pasó su lengua por sus labios y el sabor a sangre se impregnó en su paladar. Sakura también pudo sentir el sabor a sangre fluir por su boca. Cuando Tomoyo entró se quedó observando a los dos. Delante de ella tenía a Sakura respirando agitadamente apoyada en la pared y delante de ella se encontraba Shaoran tocándose el labio. Shaoran sonrió a mala fe y viendo lo que quedaba de la joven, pudo ver en ella a una mujer calmando el ardor de su corazón, un ardor de un fuego abrasador. Satisfecho el hombre salió del cuarto pero agregando antes de salir.

- "Tomoyo, tu prima no es tan inocente como aparenta ser"- Tomoyo le miró con desprecio y este se marchó.

- "¿Estás bien Sakura?"- Dijo acortando el espacio entre ella y su prima. La joven cayó al suelo sin fuerzas en sus piernas y asintió con lentitud mientras aún saboreaba la sangre, sangre que no era suya.

- _"No sé cuanto más podré aguantar esto"_- Pensaba la joven- _"A cada acercamiento suyo cedo más, a este paso no tendré control de mis propios actos, aunque le he respondido en el beso y mi cuerpo se ha sentido impulsado a estar más cerca de él no he caído del todo, he podido contener esta urgencia de rodearle con mi cuerpo"_- Sakura suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared- _"¿Cuanto más podré resistir hasta que él consiga tomar lo que desea? Debo ser más fuerte..."_- Tomoyo vio que los labios de Sakura estaba ligeramente colorados y que el movimiento de su pecho era agitado, también pudo percibir el carmesí de sus mejillas.

- _"No debía haberla dejado sola con él"_- Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

- "Tomoyo..."- La voz de Sakura sonaba tan pequeña, tan frágil que parecía la de una niña indefensa- "¿Crees que una persona puede evitar al amor?"- Tomoyo abrió sus ojos ampliamente, jamás se hubiera esperado esa clase de pregunta, no supo que contestar, era la primera vez que alguien le planteaba algo similar pero lo que la dejó sin aliento fue una lágrima que caía del rostro de su amiga- "Me han dicho que el amor es sufrimiento y creo que tienen razón porque sé que amo a una persona y ese amor me está causando un dolor tan grande en el corazón que... me desgarra por dentro. Es un dolor tan intenso el que siento..."

- "Sakura..."- Tomoyo la acarició el rostro y la sonrió con pena. Por mucho que cambiara su amiga siempre sería una niña en cuanto se trataba algunos temas, era tan inocente, sabía que un día alguien llegaría hasta su corazón y que sufriría por él, pero no tanto como este, sabía que con ese amor ella crecería, tanto interiormente como exteriormente, sabía que el amor la haría crecer como persona y como mujer, que la abriría nuevas puertas a un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella, pero jamás sospechó que un amor como el que Li le ofrecía embaucara a su amiga. Este amor no era un amor sencillo, era posesivo, asfixiante, controlador, apasionado, ardiente y a su vez desgarrador y doloroso, un amor intenso que había que vivirlo enteramente en cuerpo y alma, un amor en el que había que entregarse por completo, un amor que en realidad no lo era ya que solo se estaba basando en lujuria y pasión, y quizá fuera lo mejor, quizá si no existiera esa conexión entre sus almas y cuerpos sería lo mejor, así al final la separación sería más fácil, menos complicada y con menor resentimiento y pena.

- "Tomoyo... ¿realmente vale la pena el amor?"- Esas dudas que tenía Sakura eran infundadas por Shaoran y su asfixiante lujuria.

- "Sakura... El amor es algo maravilloso, un sentimiento único que se vive pocas veces. Sé que ahora no puedes comprender lo que sientes realmente pero el amor nos atrae alegrías y momentos maravillosos, pero para conseguir esa alegría siempre hay que sacrificar cosas o luchar por ellas. El dolor que sientes ahora mismo es el dolor de la lucha por ese amor, la lucha por aclarar ese amor, de hacer que te amen por quien eres y no por lo que piensan que eres, sé que amas a Shaoran y no sé porque..."- Sakura se sonrojó- "... ese hombre no te merece Sakura y su amor no es amor, solo te desea, deseo no es lo mismo que amor. Ha visto en ti una persona inalcanzable, un ser puro que quiere manchar. Sakura... no te dejes engañar, el emplea la sensualidad, la suavidad del tacto humano pero eso no es amor... Sakura... debes comprender que tú eres aún una niña para todo esto y él es un hombre, un hombre que ya ha estado con muchas otras mujeres, ha saber con cuantas habrá estado ya... él solo ha visto en ti algo que aún no ha tomado"- Las duras palabras de Tomoyo golpearon a Sakura con fuerza- "No quiero ser cruel ni tampoco quiero herirte pero no puedo mentirte Sakura... al final será imposible y si llega a alguna parte no será más lejos que de su alcoba"- Tomoyo vio a Sakura temblar. Levantó la mano para tocarla pero esta la rehusó, tocando las paredes caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y salir por ella, como un pajarillo tembloroso. Tomoyo no intentó detenerla en ningún momento, sabía que debía dejarla pensar, necesitaba tiempo...

Sakura siguió el rumbo que le ordenaban las paredes, en ningún momento pensó a donde quería ir, solo podía oír repetir en su cabeza las palabras de Tomoyo. Tan absorta estaba que no notó la llamada de una persona, solo sintió la presencia de esa otra persona cuando la llamó después de repetidas veces.

- "Sakura"- La chica levantó la cabeza y lo que esta persona vio lo dejó algo impactado- "¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó preocupado por ella.

- "Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada, ya se me pasa"- La joven era muy mala mentirosa, se podía ver en su rostro duda, miedo y pena.

- "·Sé que no nos conocemos lo bastante como para que me consideres un amigo pero creo que necesitas hablar con alguien, te hará bien desahogarte y que mejor un desconocido. Vamos, te invito a un café"- Sakura se dejó guiar por unas manos que se apoyaron en su espalda.

- "Gracias"- Eriol sonrió ante el murmullo débil de la joven. Eriol la llevó a su cuarto y llamó a los guardias que le habían estado siguiendo para que les trajera un par de cafés- "¿Dónde está Shaoran?"- Preguntó preocupada, al ver la tristeza y el dolor en los ojos de la chica supo lo que la había dejado en ese estado.

- "No te preocupes tardará bastante en volver, tiene que atender varios asuntos"- De alguna manera esto hizo aliviar a Sakura- "Supongo que la causa de tu melancolía es él"- Sakura levantó la cabeza de golpe sorprendida por el acierto de él- "Tomaré tu expresión y tu silencio como un sí"- La sonrisa de Eriol era invisible para Sakura pero aún así no iba a dejar de mostrarse tan burlón como era él.

- "¿Tan fácil de leer soy?"

- "No es nada malo, eres sincera y muy inocente"- Dijo en forma de halago pero que no surtió efecto.

- "Me temo que demasiado inocente"- Dijo tristemente.

- "¿Qué te ha pasado para que dejes de tener esa dulce sonrisa en tus labios?"- Eriol era muy bueno halagando damas pero esta vez sus encantos parecieron perder su brillo- "¿Qué te intranquiliza?"- Su tono se volvió más serio.

- "Tú que conoces a Shaoran... ¿con cuantas otras ha estado?"- La pregunta le pareció absurda pero por alguna razón deseaba saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.

- "¿Por qué esa repentina pregunta?"- Eriol tenía su habitual sonrisa pero su tono era totalmente distinto.

- "Olvídalo, es una tontería"- Sakura rió falsamente para ocultar lo que realmente sentía. Hubo una pausa pero Sakura escuchó con atención cuando Eriol volvió a hablar.

- "Shaoran siempre ha sido un manipulador con las mujeres, no lo voy a negar. ¿Con cuántas mujeres ha estado? Con un incontable número de ellas. Se acuesta con ellas y si no le son necesarias las deja"- La sinceridad de sus palabras apenaron más a Sakura, la verdad de ellas no hacían más que martirizar más su apenada alma. Sentada sobre una silla se agarraba sus ropas con fuerza mientras su mirada era baja oculta tras sus cabellos- "No te voy a mentir y voy a echarle rosas, te voy a ser sincero Sakura... Shaoran es frío, controlador y también insensible, si me pidieras consejo, te diría que jamás te acercaras a él"- Este segundo balde de agua fría estaba hundiendo a Sakura en la más profunda melancolía- "Pero... creo que contigo es algo diferente... conozco a Shaoran desde hace muchos años ya y pienso que siente algo por ti, aunque no sé si lo que siente es amor"- Sakura de alguna manera se sintió más aliviada pero la desilusión ya no se la podían quitar- "Sé que su forma de demostrar lo que siente es algo ruda y violenta pero dale tiempo, pronto entenderás como se expresa"- Sakura sonrió comprensiva y Eriol también lo hizo, la sonrisa de esa chica era tan pura, una pureza que no había visto jamás en nadie.

- "Hablar contigo me ha hecho sentir algo mejor aunque no tengo esperanzas de entenderle nunca. Su forma de 'expresarse' me resulta violenta, me fuerza a hacer cosas que yo no quiero, me hace sentir como si yo no fuera nada y no me gusta. Debe entender que no soy un objeto, debe respetarme como mujer. No creo que jamás pueda entenderle"- Eriol miró a la puerta y sonrió para sí mismo, se levantó y se puso a espaldas de la puerta a un lado de Sakura, ocultando su cuerpo si en esos momentos alguien entraba.

- "Sé que le comprenderás, eras una buena chica, aún sabiendo como te trata confías en él, jamás pierdas esa confianza, es un consejo que te doy, en este mundo la confianza si es verdadera es un lazo muy fuerte"- Eriol se inclinó hacia delante y besó la frente de la chica, en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió y si el demonio hubiera tenido la misma mirada que la persona que se encontraba en la puerta hubiera podido destruir el mundo entero de una fulminación. Sakura solo pudo sonrojarse- "Ha sido un placer tu compañía, le diré a uno de los guardias que te lleve a la habitación con tu prima"- Eriol se dio la vuelta con una brillante sonrisa como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Allí pudo ver la mirada de odio de su jefe, se podía apreciar un aura roja intensa de combate que le rodeaba.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Le preguntó lentamente. Eriol pasó simplemente a su lado con su sonrisita. Sakura aún parecía sumida en otro mundo y la inmediata vuelta de Eriol con un hombre provocó el abandono de la chica de la habitación. Shaoran había vuelto hace unos minutos alegre de su encuentro con Sakura pero ahora la rabia fluía por todas sus venas- "¿Qué hacías a solas con Sakura?"- Reclamaba una contestación inmediata.

- "Deberías de ser más agradable conmigo, después de todo creo que te he ayudado en un tema bastante delicado"- Shaoran no entendía lo que decía y le importaba muy poco.

- "No sé que patrañas me estás contando y si te digo la verdad me importa muy poco pero quiero una explicación, **ahora**"- La orden de Shaoran salió del oído de Eriol al igual que había entrado. La verdad es que nadie podía decir que Shaoran estuviera enfadado sino le conocía realmente, su expresión era nula pero algo en su forma le delataba entre los que sabían como era.

- "No, no, no mi querido Shaoran, deberías de ser más considerado con quien cuida de tu preciosa flor"- Shaoran se acercó con sigilosa lentitud a Eriol y se quedó delante de él, de un rápido movimiento le cogió del cuello y lo levantó por los aires.

- "¿Decías?"- La mirada de Shaoran era fría como el invierno y su voz era cortante como el filo de una espada. El aire apenas le llegaba a Eriol pero no se mostró preocupado ni tampoco temeroso, simplemente seguía sonriendo con toda la alegría del mundo, lo que no mejoró la situación. Shaoran apretó más el cuello de su amigo hasta que después de dejarle totalmente sin respiración pero sin matarle le soltó.

- "¿No eres capaz de matarme?"- Seguía burlándose de Shaoran mientras a su vez recuperaba el aliento.

- "No tientes a tu suerte"- Shaoran se sentó en la mesa y en seguida llegaron un par de cafés que una doncella dejó sobre la mesa y que inmediatamente se marchó- "¿Ibais a tomar café?"- Preguntó levantado una ceja mientras su mirada se volvía más fría.

- "En realidad sabía que llegarías antes de que lo tomáramos así que más bien lo pedí para ti"- Shaoran vio como Eriol se volvía a colocar las ropas con normalidad y se sentaba a tomar un sorbo de café.

- "Entonces sabrás..."- Shaoran no pudo acabar con su frase ya que fue interrumpido por Eriol.

- "Que no te gusta el café, si, por eso pedí té"- Shaoran se acercó a la mesa y efectivamente, había una taza de té y una de café.

- "Te odio"- Dijo con tono neutro.

- "Lo sé"- Shaoran se sentó delante de Eriol y le miró con fijación sin tocar la taza.

- "Deberías de borrar esa expresión de tu rostro. ¿Acaso me crees tan vil como para robarte a tu nueva conquista?"- La pregunta de Eriol no obtuvo respuesta y este le miró con más diversión- "En que baja estima me tienes, me duele tu opinión de mi"- Eriol dejó la taza y apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa.

- "No estoy para tus juegos"- Lo que más irritaba a Shaoran era esa pedantería de Eriol, con su prepotente sonrisa.

- "No te preocupes por nada mi querido jefe, todo está donde debe estar"- Esa frase no solo dejó a Shaoran sin respuesta sino más preocupado aún.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura había vuelto al cuarto junto a Tomoyo guiada por el guardia. Desde que entró habían estado calladas sin querer decirse nada. Tomoyo se sentía algo culpable por lo que le había dicho a Sakura pero no se retractaba de nada, no iba a mentirla, le fue sincera y mentirla solo sería dejarla que se sumiera en un mundo de fantasía que al final chocaría con la dura realidad y que la dañaría de una manera insospechada.

- "Sakura yo..."

- "Tomoyo yo..."- Las dos mujeres hablaron al mismo tiempo y esta situación acabó a carcajadas. La tensión había sido tan grande que no supieron nada más que liberarla así.

- "Discúlpame, no quise herirte Sakura, pero tampoco podía mentirte"- Tomoyo la miró y vio una sonrisa de aceptación, la había perdonado si es que se había enfadado con ella.

- "No hace falta que te disculpes, comprendo que no fue fácil para ti, yo en tu lugar hubiera tenido muchas dudas"- Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse apenada, su amiga era demasiado ingenua para vivir en este mundo y demasiado sentimental, era una persona muy emocional y eso algunas veces podía llevar a grandes desastres. La joven de pelo oscuro decidió cambiar de tema para aligerar el ambiente.

- "¿Y descubriste algo interesante en la cocina?"- Sakura tornó su rostro a una expresión seria.

- "Pues aparte de refrescar mi italiano descubrí varias cosas muy interesantes"- Tomoyo y Sakura parecían dos chicas muy comunes, pero eran especiales, muy especiales. Tomoyo ya demostró su habilidad en la lucha, las armas y la electrónica, Sakura aun careciendo de un sentido era hábil con las plantas y conocía más de un idioma, el italiano estaba entre ellos.

- "¿Entonces seguimos con lo planeado?"- Sakura afirmó- "Al final veo que solo has aliviado el dolor de la chica, ¿qué tal tomó su hermano la noticia?"

- "Está dolido y se siente impotente ante la imposibilidad de salvar a su hermana, pero... debía decírselo"- Tomoyo se acercó a la joven tumbada sobre la cama, cogió un paño dentro de un balde de agua y le pasó el paño húmedo sobre el rostro.

- "Es fuerte"- Dijo Tomoyo mirando a la chica.

- "Sí y valiente. Algo muy necesario para pasar este sufrimiento"- Tomoyo se dio cuenta del extraño cariz que tomaba el tono de su amiga y por segunda vez en su vida vio esa expresión, una expresión que la helaba la sangre.

- "Sakura"- Tomoyo llamó la atención de Sakura y la expresión de siempre volvió. Tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas, sí, era lo más probable.

- "¿Querías algo Tomoyo?"

- "Nada, no era nada"- Sakura empezó a merodear por el cuarto yendo de un lado para otro. Kero que había estado al cargo de la vigilancia de Fiona descansaba ahora a los pies de la cama.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "Odio este país"- Murmuró un hombre entre dientes mientras tomaba una copa en un bar. El local era de escasa luz y tenía un ambiente cargado de humo, se podían apreciar luces rojas que daban al lugar un toque más decadente.

- "No eres el único"- Otro hombre de cabello oscuro largo hasta los hombros y recogido en una coleta reafirmó lo dicho por su acompañante, miró a su alrededor solo con la vista sin que nadie se percatara- "¿Has encontrado algo?"- Dijo con una copa entre sus labios.

- "Aparte de un par de cadáveres, no gran cosa"- Dio un sorbo a su bebida un pelirrojo de pelo corto.

- "Fuiste bueno o malo con ellos esta vez"- Dijo con sonrisa maliciosa. Los dos hombres seguían con las gafas de sol puestas, aún siendo un lugar cubierto y prácticamente sin luz que cegara su vista.

- "Fui justo, les di lo que se merecían"- Llamó a la camarera con la mano y pidió otra copa.

- "Espero que no hayas llamado mucho la atención, ya sabes lo que se nos ordenó"- Dijo mirando como giraba el contenido de la copa.

- "Cumplir la misión con discrección, sí, lo sé"- Dijo algo rabioso bebiendo el contenido de un trago y golpeando la barra con el vaso, no se hizo añicos por algún extraño milagro.

- "¿Entonces no les sacastes nada?"- Dijo el otro bebiendo lo que le quedaba de contenido.

- "No"- El pelirrojo sacó unos billetes y los tiró sobre la mesa, los dos hombres iban a salir del local cuando la camarera que les cobró los detuvo.

- "Disculpen señores pero estos son dólares americanos"- El hombre de cabello oscuro se acercó a la chica y esta retrocedió unos pasos, su forma de acercarse era imponente y sinuosa.

- "Ahora mismo no tenemos nada en moneda china, si me dices a que hora acabas de trabajar te lo traeré"- El hombre tenía ojos de depredador ansioso de una suculenta presa, pero eso no lo percibió la joven.

- "Pues esta noche a las 12 salgo de trabajar"- El hombre sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

- "A las 12 estaré aquí"- Y dicho eso se marchó. La chica sentía arder en su interior y su excitación era tan grande que no podía esperar a la hora en que ese hombre llegara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La joven Lara conducía con temeridad por las calles de Hong Kong en su nuevo Lexus SC rojo. Era un coche que prácticamente volaba, automático sin la necesidad de esas molestas marchas, lo llevaba descapotable dándole el viento en la cara, un coche que iba suave como la seda. Aún siendo por naturaleza una mujer inconsciente al volante, ese día su temeridad era mucho más peligrosa para el resto del mundo. Todo porque un hombre la había dejado por 'otro asunto'. Era algo imperdonable, algo que jamás había conocido desde que había nacido y algo que no toleraría. No dejaría las cosas como estaban, con ella no se jugaba y esa era una lección que tendría que enseñarle a Shaoran Li. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un timbre de teléfono. La chica soltó una de las manos que estaban sobre el volante y apretó un botón que dio paso a una voz.

- "Hola Lara"- Sonó una voz deliciosamente maliciosa desde el otro lado de la línea.

- "Vicky querida..."- Dijo con fingida alegría- "Que sorpresa esta llamada"- Su disgusto era ocultado por una máscara de falsedad.

- "No te sorprendas tanto Lara solo quería saber que tal te iban las cosas"

- "¿Por qué esa repentina curiosidad Vicky?"- Fox conducía sin importar si salía de los límites permitidos de velocidad- "Últimamente te veo muy interesada en lo que hago"- Dijo con suspicacia.

- "Te veo muy agria, no será que alguien te ha dejado plantada ¿verdad?"- Esa pregunta condescendiente enfureció más a la hija del líder de los Ge Mu.

- "¿A mi? Jamás, Vicky preciosa a mi jamás me ha plantado nadie y jamás lo harán"- Lara podía oír la voz de Victoria riéndose desde el otro lado.

- "Sí claro... jamás... Espero que jamás te pase nada por el estilo, sería una GRAN humillación para ti"- La condescendencia de la voz de Victoria estaba hirviendo la sangre de Lara de una manera espectacular- "Ya te lo dije una vez, jamás llegarás a ser la mujer que llegue a controlar a Li"

- "Tu tampoco lo serás Vicky, por lo menos yo aún disfruto de su compañía bajo sus sábanas, tu perdiste ese privilegio"- Lara iba a seguir insinuando maldades hasta que oyó el pitido de la línea, habían colgado, sea para lo que fuera esa llamada había terminado con suma rapidez- "Jajaja, que susceptible es a unos simples comentarios"- Lara siguió conduciendo por la ciudad de Hong Kong como si fuera el mismo diablo. Mientras tanto Victoria Dolphin, la famosísima modelo disfrutaba de una agradable comida en el balcón de su habitación de hotel.

- "Li... Li... Li... Cuando aprenderás a tratar a una mujer como debe ser"- La mujer cruzó las piernas mientras cogía una copa de vino entre sus dedos. Había llamado a Fox para saber de ella, eran viejas amigas de infancia, las mejores, pero... aquello cambió un día de la noche a la mañana, ya no recordaba cual fue el motivo, ahora se trataban fríamente y se atacaban siempre que hubiera un momento, sobre todo Lara, que se había convertido en una auténtica...- "Arpía"- Murmuró mirando la ciudad. Entonces suspiró por el motivo que la traía de vuelta a Hong Kong, un pase de modelos en la ciudad, no esperaba volver y menos que Lara conociera a Li, lo cual no la sorprendió sabiendo como era él- "Li... juegas con las mujeres como si de meros objetos se tratasen... hasta el momento has tenido mucha suerte y no has encontrado a una que se te halla rebelado, pero cuando llegue ese día... cuando ese momento este al llegar... me encantaría ver como eres capaz de desenvolverte... espero que jamás te enamores Shaoran, porque cuando ese día llegue... tú más que nadie sufrirás, ten la seguridad de ello"- Después de dos años sin pisar Hong Kong, Victoria se había convertido en una mujer esplendorosa, una modelo de altas pasarelas, una mujer bellísima que había conseguido gran fama, dinero y poder... pero que jamás pudo conseguir lo que más ansiaba... el amor de un hombre.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura y Tomoyo ya descansaban en sus habitaciones después de la larga noche que habían pasado despiertas y de la mañana tan ajetreada que habían sufrido. Sakura permanecía despierta, la perturbaba la salud de la joven Fiona, estaba tan angustiada... era como revivir una época que no quería recordar. Aún podía sentir lo que había vivido aquella vez, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, la frustración de ver a una persona sufriendo, el dolor de ver a un ser amado marcharse, en ese momento recordó la expresión de Marco, podía entender lo que sufría.

La chica de ojos de jade salió del cuarto, debía averiguar una forma de poder ayudarla lo antes posible, marchó a la habitación de la chica para controlar como se hallaba. Para poderse guiar caminó poniendo la mano en la pared y dejándose guiar por donde recorrían esos muros, su tacto era su guía. Así, de esta forma llegó al cuarto de la joven, antes de poder coger el pomo de la puerta oyó unos pasos delante de ella y después el giro del pomo, la muchacha retrocedió unos pasos para dejar espacio a la persona que salía y delante de ella se detuvo alguien. Esa persona se quedó unos segundos parada y después se acercó a la japonesa. El joven esperó algo de ella pero Sakura permaneció inmóvil. Finalmente el visitante de la enferma dio pie a una conversación dejando oír su voz.

- "¿Se ha perdido?"- Preguntó seco y con seriedad. El hombre mostraba una barrera hostil.

- "No. Solo venía a ver como se encontraba Fiona"- Dijo la japonesa sin miedo y amablemente. Un silencio compartido.

- "Cuando esta mañana entró en la cocina quise preguntarle por la salud de Fiona pero surgió algo... imprevisto como pudo oír y después no pude acercarme a pregúntale"- Dijo algo retraído y tímido. Dos cosas le llamaron la atención a Sakura y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- "No se preocupe, es algo normal distraerse cuando uno se encuentra en esa clase de situaciones. ¿Le gusta el capuccino?"- Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

- "Mmmm... No, ¿por qué?"- Algo más que podía añadir a su lista de sospechas. La verdad es que era algo muy lógico, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos Fiona y él.

- "Nada, nada importante... Usted es Tobias, ¿no es así? Un placer conocerle"- Dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

- "Señorita... El placer es mío, veo que tiene buena memoria"- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza, la verdad es que era una forma algo curiosa de presentarse, después de haber intercambiado ya unas palabras y la reverencia... era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

- "Es indispensable recurrir a tus otros sentidos y otros métodos cuando te es arrebatado uno"- Dijo con algo de pesar, cosa que percibió el joven.

- "No quise..."- La joven sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- "Es algo a lo que ya estoy habituada..."- Sakura dio unos pasos más hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared, Tobias hizo lo mismo- "Espero que esta mañana no halla salido mal parado de su pelea"- Estos bruscos cambios de tema no preocuparon a ninguno de los dos. Tobias se mostraba distante y algo reservado pero no había tenido motivos en ningún momento para sospechar de la chica.

- "No se preocupe, solo recibimos una regañina de Albert cuando entró a la cocina, además si hubiéramos terminado peleando en serio Valentelli hubiera sido el que hubiera salido mal parado"- Dijo entrecerrando la mirada.

- "No es persona de luchas"- Dijo Sakura.

- "No, es un niño malcriado, un mimado de papá"- Dijo apoyando toda su espalda contra la pared y echando la cabeza hacia detrás- "Es como una mujercilla, una de esas cotorras que nunca dejan de esparcir rumores y que solo sabe preparar té, como buen inglés que es"- Sakura le miró algo curiosa y extrañada.

- "¿Es inglés? ¿Y qué hacia en Italia?"- El joven torció la miraba hacia Sakura y la miró detenidamente. Si que era curiosa esa mujer.

- "Al parecer su padre murió hace unos años y como su padre tenía un amigo en Italia, entró en la familia Giovanni con facilidad gracias a los contactos de ese hombre"- Sakura se quedó pensativa durante un segundo.

- "Valentelli... ese nombre..."- De repente todas las luces de la mansión se apagaron y los guardias de la mansión tanto del exterior como del interior miraron a sus alrededores- "¡¿Qué pasa?!"- Tobias se levantó del suelo. Sakura que no sabía lo que ocurría se sorprendió del repentino grito y también se levantó.

- "¿Qué ocurre?"- Sakura no oyó respuesta del hombre, en su lugar oyó un golpe y después algo caer al suelo- "¿Tobias?"- Preguntó expectante.

- "En estos momentos se encuentra algo indispuesto"- La voz no pertenecía a Tobias, era una voz tétrica y espeluznante.

N. de la A.: Por fin aquí tenéis este capítulo, no hay gran cosa que decir, solo que gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Y a todos aquellos con los que he hablado por el MSN, me han enviado e-mails y me han dejado un review, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestra paciencia.

¿Pero se puede saber que está pasando en este fic? ¿Y la hermana de Marco? ¿Se morirá? ¿Habéis notado el extraño comportamiento de Sakura? ¿Y Wu Pao? ¿Es que no tiene casa propia? ¿Qué podría haber causado tan mala relación entre Wu Pao-Meiling-Shaoran-Eriol? ¿De verdad Shaoran sería capaz de matar a Eriol? ¿Y esa nueva mujer en la vida de Shaoran? ¿Qué hará Lara para que Shaoran no la deje? Y a todo esto.... Esos dos malditos hombres que pintan en este fic!!!!! Pero que demonios pasa en este fic?????? Algún día lo descubrirán, en el siguiente episodio acaba el caso de Fiona, después seguiremos adentrándonos en el mundo de los Clanes, qué nos deparará el futuro????

Aclaraciones:

Varias personas me dijeron que los Clanes se **parecen** a la mafia O_o, creía que ya estaba claro, los clanes **son** mafias, la verdad es bastante evidente U_U

Todo lo que les apetezca decirme a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

MSN-- kasiopea_milenia99@hotmail.com

Ya saben, mis comentarios se extienden en mi BIO. Y para que no lo sepan aún, tengo una nueva política: menos de 5 reviews = no actualización. Ahora si me disculpan tengo otros fics q escribir ^^UUUU.

Zai Jian


	8. Milagros 2

2 de Mayo de 2003

Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

Ejem... ejem... después de varias reflexiones y de hablar con algunas personas. Me he dado cuenta de que este fic se me ha ido totalmente de las manos XD, en el sentido ^\\\\\\-//////^ de las relaciones entre... ejem... porque será que me siento algo incómoda ^^UUU, pues eso... entre la relación S+S. Aquí va mi mini advertencia:

'Recomiendo a aquellos que sean hiper sensibles :P o que tengan algo en contra de las relaciones entre parejas que vaya más allá de besos, que dejen de leer este fic. De momento no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, así que no me hagáis sentir como una corruptora de menores (yo tampoco llego a la mayoría de edad pero tengo una mente madura y seria. Ya me gustaría a mí ser así XD). En todo caso, de momento no hay escenas excesivamente comprometidas, pero dejo la advertencia para gente superhipermegamaxi sensible XD'

- "Conversaciones"

__

"Pensamientos"

Sueños o recuerdos

c Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 8: Milagros 2

****

By: Kassy99

Sakura quedó impávida delante de alguien, no supo que había sucedido con Tobias pero solo había dos posibilidades, o lo había dejado inconsciente o lo había matado, en ninguno de los dos casos pensaba quedarse para averiguarlo. Una cosa había aprendido durante todos estos años de ceguera y eso era aprender a afinar su oído para sentir las vibraciones de las voces de las personas, como: cambios bruscos en sus tonos, las pausas con sus intencionados o inintencionados silencios, el tono de su voz, la velocidad con la que hablaba y la pasión con la que podían hablar de un tema, todos esos factores podían dar a Sakura indicios de muchas cosas y lo que en esos momentos esas señales le indicaban es que estaba delante de alguien calculador y frío, una persona que siente placer cuando acaba con la vida de alguien. Su voz clamaba con ansias el sabor de la sangre. No tenía más remedio, si quería salir convida de este enredo tendría que dejar al joven, si es que aún permanecía convida.

Por lo que Sakura pudo entender, antes de que Tobias callara, las luces del lugar se habían ido, un repentino apagón quizá, por lo que estaban en plena oscuridad, por lo que solo podía conducir a una deducción, el hombre llevaba unas gafas especiales para ver en la oscuridad del apagón, sino no se podía explicar como pudo atacar a Tobias sin que este pudiera hacer nada, si el atacante hubiera también estado a ciegas su ataque hubiera sido a tientas, lo que le hubiera sido más difícil atacar a su acompañante. De una cosa estaba segura, no llevaba linterna ni ninguna clase de luz, sino no hubiera podido sorprender a Tobias y dejarle fuera de combate con tanta facilidad. Aún sabiendo tantas cosas no podía afirmar si Tobias estaba...

- "¿Quién es? ¿Qué ha hecho?"- Dijo Sakura separándose de la pared lentamente. La persona que estaba delante de ella observaba sus movimientos con suma diversión. Al encontrarse acorralada entre la pared y ese hombre se puso algo nerviosa, ¿qué podría hacer? No podía enfrentarse a él sin saber si estaba armado o no, la opción que en esos momentos le favorecía era una retirada. Sakura palpó la pared de su espalda y levantó la cabeza hacia esa persona, concentró sus sentidos sobre ella y se mantuvo muy quieta.

- "No te servirá de nada saber quien soy si al final solo quedará tu cuerpo muerto y sin vida, aunque veo que lo has entendido"- El hombre se acercó a ella con seguridad abalanzándose sobre ella, Sakura escuchó el momento del salto, el momento en que este se impulsó y cuando notó como su cuerpo se acercaba al de ella se apartó, esquivando esa masa humana.

El hombre, descuidado por considerarla inofensiva, chocó contra la pared perdiendo el equilibrio, aunque tal fue su rapidez de recuperación que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo, sin darse cuenta el hombre se había dado la vuelta, había extendido su brazo para agarrar la muñeca de Sakura y había tirado de ella acercándola a él. El brazo que la había atrapado lo había puesto detrás de su espalda y la presionaba causándola dolor.

Sakura intentó liberarse lanzando su otro brazo contra su atacante, pero este lo consiguió detener agarrándolo con fuerza y llevándolo junto con el otro detrás de la espalda de Sakura. La joven se inclinó hacia delante por el dolor de la presión que le causaban sus brazos. El atacante ya podía saborear la victoria, una mujer de su envergadura no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder dañarle y por esta razón, porque subestimó a su prisionera fue que no dio importancia a los actos de ella. Lentamente y tanteando el suelo la joven fue moviendo el pie hasta que se topó con el de él y sin que notara nada, Sakura levantó la pierna y la bajó aplastando el pie de su atacando con gran fuerza. El hombre lanzó un gemido de dolor, dio la vuelta a Sakura y la dio un bofetón que cruzó la cara de la joven. Esta cayó por la fuerza con la que este la movió y la golpeó.

Sakura tumbada en el suelo se tocó la cara, con la zona golpeada ardiendo por el contacto. El hombre la volvió a levantar del suelo cogiéndola de un brazo, volviéndola de espaldas a él pasó su brazo sobre el cuello de ella apretando con fuerza. Sakura sintió que le costaba respirar y con sus manos intentó separar el brazo de ese hombre de su cuello. El hombre al ser más alto que ella la levantó del suelo impidiendo que sus pies tocaran el suelo, Sakura intentaba con fuerza que la mano del hombre soltara su cuello hasta que finalmente decidió actuar como un animal salvaje lo haría, como una vez la enseñaron.

- _"Sakura, si algún día te encuentras en peligro, jamás dudes en utilizar todo lo que sea necesario para defenderte. Y si para ello tienes que utilizar uñas y dientes, como un animal salvaje no dudes en hacerlo, no importa lo que pase, lo más importante es tu supervivencia, lo más importante en tu vida... solo tu vida"_

Sakura era una niña por aquel entonces y no comprendía el sentido de esas palabras, pero tiempo más tarde tuvo que aprender el significado de esas palabras y ahora tenía que volver a hacer recurso de él, si quería vivir debía de hacer todo lo que en su mano estaba, todo lo que una vez aprendió volvió a su memoria como el más indeseable de los recuerdos, una parte de ella que no deseaba volver a encontrar, una parte de ella que odiaba.

Sin pensarlo más, agarró las ropas del hombre y las rasgó con fuerza para dejar desnuda su piel y seguidamente clavar con furia sus uñas en ella. Fue tal la fuerza que incluso la sangre brotaba de sus brazos, ante el dolor el hombre soltó a la joven y esta cayó de pie sobre el suelo. Empezó a respirar con más normalidad, Sakura pudo oír las maldiciones que conjuraba el hombre bajo su voz y también como se acercaba a ella.

Sakura retrocedió un poco pero el hombre empezó a acercarse con más rapidez, levantó su brazo derecho hasta cogerla de la mano derecha. Sakura se dio la vuelta con su mano aún agarrada, retorció su propia mano bajo los dedos de ese hombre hasta agarrar su muñeca, estiró de su brazo, tirando de él hacia su derecha y lanzó un golpe seco de su mano libre a la altura del codo, lo que provocó un sonido similar al que se oye cuando se rompe una nuez. El brazo del atacante se dobló hacia dentro de su codo lo que le causó un gran dolor y lo que Sakura aprovechó para salir corriendo de ese lugar. Si no fuera porque la japonesa se hubiera hecho a la idea de la medida de sus brazos cuando este la estaba ahogando quizá no hubiera podido atacarle, ya que si el golpe no se efectuaba en el punto adecuado el ataque no hubiera tenido un impacto igual.

- "Maldita zorra"- Oyó murmurar al hombre. Ahora su problema era que en el momento en que la atacó, entre los golpes y movimientos, la desorientó y no sabía por donde se había escapado, necesitaba encontrar a alguien, necesitaba a Tomoyo, ella siempre la había ayudado desde pequeña y conocía la habilidad de Tomoyo sobre todos estos asuntos.

No sabía hacia que lado había corrido pero ahora solo le quedaba arriesgarlo todo a su instinto. Pero quizá... sí, también podría hacer eso. Todos estos pensamientos se borraron al oír unos estruendos, fuertes golpes uno tras otro, era como si un objeto pesado, uno tras otro cayera, algo realmente pesado que hacia un ruido ensordecedor. Lo que Sakura no estaba viendo era que la mansión empezaba a convertirse en una jaula, porque lo que en esos momentos estaba cayendo eran gruesas placas de metal que cubrían puertas y ventanas, dejando la casa totalmente aislada, ahora nadie podría ni entrar ni salir y eso implicaba que entre ellos había quedado escondido un asesino, un asesino desconocido. Sakura no entendía porqué pero empezaba a pensar que era muy propensa a esa clase de situaciones, parecía como si el peligro llamase a su puerta al más mínimo descuido. Había pasado de llevar una vida pacífica y normal a una llena de situaciones de riesgo. Pensando en porque había tenido la mala suerte de tener que vivir esta vida cuando siempre fue lo que había querido evitar, la joven prosiguió su camino.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¡¿Pero no se suponía que lo habías dejado?!"- Se oyó gritar a una joven furiosa e histérica.

- "Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo Meiling, soy lo bastante mayor como para cuidarme"- Dijo con tono silencioso y con su austero rostro de siempre. La joven había dado el grito al cielo cuando su primo había sacado un mechero de uno de sus bolsillos. En el momento en el que este lo había sacado la china no paró de recriminarle y reprenderle el hecho de que hubiera vuelto a retomar ese vicio.

- "Me dijiste que lo habías dejado, si lo hubieras dejado no tendrías un mechero encima"- Dijo en todo momento al lado de él para poder sermonearle con mayor facilidad. Eriol no dijo nada ante el hecho de que llevara un mechero pero le agradeció que lo llevara ya que en ausencia de linternas y en esa oscuridad total que se habían sumido era de agradecer algo de luz.

- "Y ya no fumo Meiling"- Dijo serio sin mirar a su prima en ningún momento.

- "Y por eso llevas el mechero encima"- Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Eriol era quien portaba el encendedor ya que era peligroso que lo llevaran uno de esos dos y Wu Pao... a ese era mejor no darle nada con que pudiera causarle a Meiling otro disgusto. Aunque a Eriol le inquietaba bastante el silencio de Wu Pao, en todo momento había estado con ellos y los había seguido hasta aquí, aunque se mostrara en contra no hizo un mínimo esfuerzo por resistirse demasiado y a parte de mostrarse juguetón con Meiling siempre se mostraba silencioso y muy observador. Wu Pao y Eriol se encontraron con las miradas y los dos sonrieron, pero no unas sonrisas cuales quiera sino sonrisas de diablo, del diablo que esconde maldades detrás de una sonrisa seductora.

- "Meiling sabes muy bien que no consiento que me hables así, te he permitido muchas cosas pero todo tiene sus límites"- La mirada de su primo era muy fría, era como si estuviera enfadado, pero su habitual forma de ser no podía asegurar a la mujer que así fuera. Ese impenetrable hielo evitaba saber lo que realmente pensaba, aún para ella.

- "Pero..."- Eriol la tocó del brazo, esta le miró y con solo eso supo que no debía insistir. Shaoran se había parado y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, sin decir nada le quitó a Eriol de las manos el mechero y se acercó a un lugar, delante de él pudo ver un bulto en el suelo y cuando se acercó a él se paró sin necesidad de proseguir.

- "¿Qué pasa? ¿qué has visto?"- Le dijo Eriol acercándose a él, cuando llegó a su lado su cara quedo seca, sin su sonrisa, sino con una línea recta que formaban sus labios. Meiling también se acercó a los dos hombres. Cuando vio lo que estos observaban la mujer se llevó la mano a la boca y apartó la mirada.

- "Por Dios, que asco"- Wu Pao también observó que se encontraba en el suelo. Era el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre o por lo menos la parte que quedaba de él. La cabeza no se hallaba en el cuerpo y un gran charco de sangre se había formado bajo el cuerpo- "Que monstruosidad"- La joven se apartó de ellos para poder respirar aire limpio y no el olor que desprendía ese cuerpo, pero para su mala suerte sus pies tropezaron con algo en el suelo y al bajar la mirada aunque la luz fuera mínima pudo discernir el rostro ensangrentado de un hombre en agonía- "¡Joder! ¡La cabeza!"- Los tres hombres se giraron y se acercaron para ver, pero lo que no pudieron esperar era que eso no era lo que buscaban.

- "Me temo que no es nuestra cabeza"- Dijo Wu Pao divertido.

- "¿Cómo que no es nuestra cabeza?"- Dijo Meiling indignada y conteniendo las ganas de vomitar en esos instantes.

- "El cuerpo que está allí es más bien de una persona morena, de piel más oscura que la de este hombre de aquí"- Dijo agachándose para mirar el pedazo de cuerpo que se hallaba en el suelo.

- "Me temo que tiene razón"- Dijo Eriol en el centro de las dos partes de cuerpo para que quedaran iluminadas.

- "Eriol toma esto"- Shaoran que había desaparecido había vuelto con un candelabro. Eriol encendió las velas del candelabro y la iluminación creció con notable diferencia- "Meiling enciende esto"- El joven le dio el mechero y otro candelabro con dos velas en él.

- "¿Dónde lo has encontrado?"- Le preguntó Meiling, cuando la joven terminó de encender las velas pudo ver mejor el mechero y su mirada la dirigió a su primo- _"Por eso tenía el mechero"_- No dijo nada cuando Shaoran la miró, ella sabía ahora el motivo y él sabía que ella se había dado cuenta, pero no ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Meiling volvió a pasarle el mechero

- "En una de las habitaciones de aquí al lado. Estaba siguiendo algo que me había llamado la atención y allí encontré el candelabro"- Dijo Shaoran sin darle más importancia a lo que hubiera visto.

- "¿Y?"- Le preguntó Wu Pao a Li como si esperara una continuación.

- "Encontré el cuerpo de esta cabeza"- La conversación era tan fría que una persona normal hubiera gritado de la locura. Había que tener mucha frialdad y temple para hablar de cadáveres, era como si esas personas estuvieran tratando un tema que era de lo más habitual, pero no era así. Pero la cosa no acabó allí- "Y alguno que otro más"- Meiling estaba a punto de darle cualquier cosa, era una vista espantosa y el olor era totalmente insoportable.

- "¿Qué crees que habrá pasado aquí?"- Dijo Eriol examinando el cuerpo sin cabeza- "Esto ha sido obra de un profesional, el corte es limpio y efectivo, no le dio tiempo ni a resistirse por lo que solo puede haber sido por dos razones"- Levantó la cabeza y miró a Shaoran que en todo momento había mostrado tranquilidad.

- "O fue atacado por sorpresa o era alguien conocido"- Dijo Wu Pao con una enorme sonrisa- "No pensé que la cosa se iba a poner tan interesante"- Esa sonrisa sedienta de sangre, una sonrisa que solo posee un hombre con la muerte manchada en sus manos.

- "Lo más probable es que halla sido alguien desde dentro, un ataque sorpresa no hubiera causado tantos muertos"- Concluyó Meiling aún resistiendo las ganas de vomitar, fue una suerte que no hubiera comido mucho aquel día.

- "Será mejor que busquemos a las dos japonesas"- Dijo Wu Pao con resplandeciente sonrisa- "¿No es así **_primo_**?"- Shaoran pasó de largo al líder de los Serpiente y prosiguió caminando, Meiling no dudó en seguirle y Eriol también pasó al lado, mientras se colocaba las gafas con el dedo corazón y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- "Piensa antes de hablar"- Le susurró. El hombre se giró para solo ver la espalda de Eriol. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mal humorado y siguió las luces que se movían delante de él.

- "Xiaolang, ¿qué piensas que ha sucedido aquí?"- Dijo Meiling con los brazos cruzados y mirada entrecerrada, el candelabro que antes había encendido ahora lo portaba Eriol.

- "No me importa"- Meiling movió sus pupilas hacia un lado para mirarle y levantó una ceja

- "Estás algo arisco hoy"- No hubo sonido de sus labios- "Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con la marca que tiene Eriol en el cuello"- Shaoran miró hacia su lado por un instante y luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente- "No pudiste matarle... de nuevo"- Meiling se mostraba algo divertida a un recuerdo de infancia- "Lo que no puedo creer es que Eriol halla aguantado tanto tus idas y venidas, siempre que algo te irrita de él lo primero que haces es intentar ahogarle"- Shaoran volvió a lanzar una mirada fugaz- "Me pregunto... ¿qué habrá hecho esta vez?"- Esa pregunta era más una insinuación que una pregunta la cual no pasó desapercibida para Li.

- "Hay alguien delante"- Fue la contestación de su primo y jefe. Meiling miró hacia el frente y sí, vio acercarse una figura, por la oscuridad y dado que la luz no alcanzaba a mostrar el rostro de la persona los 4 se prepararon para lo peor. Shaoran se llevó la mano a su espalda apartando la chaqueta con el candelabro en mano, Meiling hizo lo mismo y Eriol se llevó la mano a la cintura, ligeramente a la izquierda.

- "Parece..."- Dijo la joven china ajustando la mirada hacia lo que tenía delante.

- "¿Quién va?"- Preguntó Eriol con gran voz, la figura no hizo más que acercarse a ellos. Se mantenía muy cerca de la pared palpándola a la vez que caminaba. Todos se dispusieron a sacar sus armas cuando la figura se hizo plenamente visible, Meiling fue inmediatamente a ayudarla.

- "Pero... que susto nos has dado"- Dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio, Meiling no era propensa al nerviosismo pero el ambiente de aquel lugar la habían erizado los pelos y sus sentidos se encontraban alerta ante cualquier imprevisto que ahora mismo les pudiera surgir.

- "Jamás pensé que tuvieras miedo de la oscuridad"- Dijo la joven con ironía. Los tres hombres se acercaron a ellas. Shaoran miró a la recién llegada y después siguió adelante.

- "Será mejor que encontremos a Sakura ya que al parecer no viene contigo"- Dijo más frío que un temprano. Esas palabras insinuaban más de lo que aparentaban y Tomoyo supo su intención con ello.

- "No sé donde se encuentra, cuando no puede conciliar el sueño le gusta vagar para despejarse"- Shaoran no la quiso escuchar más y marchó con el candelabro en mano.

- "Eso ahora mismo ya no importa"- Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo. Eriol y Wu Pao le siguieron y Meiling estuvo al lado de Tomoyo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo de donde venía Tomoyo, la joven china lanzó una mirada a su espalda, notando un frío escalofrío.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Había corrido por su vida, había escapado para seguir viviendo cuando resultaba que para ella esta vida no tenía sentido alguno. Sabía que ese hombre ya no la seguía, no le escuchaba y no lo sentía cerca de ella. Por el momento lo había despistado, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Ahora más que nunca debía recordar lo que había aprendido de pequeña y lo que Tomoyo le había insistido que siguiera practicando durante todos estos años, por su propia seguridad, nunca antes en la vida había estado tan agradecida por la tozuda insistencia de Tomoyo, ahora lo reconocía, pero solo para sí misma. Tal vez ese hombre pudiera andar con ventaja, pero ella estaba en su media natural... la oscuridad.

En ese momento reaccionó ante lo más evidente ¿cómo pudo estar tan ciega? Ahora solo podía dirigirse a un lugar y si lo pensaba bien, ese sería posiblemente su objetivo desde un principio, pero no permitiría que sucediera nada malo, si fuera necesario arriesgaría todo por que esa noche no acabara en tragedia, solo esperaba estar equivocada y llegar con todo en su lugar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¿Y dices que habéis encontrado unos cadáveres?"- Exclamó Tomoyo preocupada.

- "Lo peor no fue eso... los cuerpos aparecieron con la cabeza separada del cuerpo"- Dijo Meiling aún asqueada por el recuerdo- "Bueno, o por lo menos es lo que Xiaolang dijo, ya que por suerte yo solo he visto uno"

- "Por dios... ¿quién ha podido ser tan salvaje de hacer algo semejante?"- Dijo intentando no imaginarse esa escena.

- "Que sea tan salvaje, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que..."- Meiling fue interrumpida por otra persona.

- "Lo más importante es que el hombre ha hecho un trabajo limpio y preciso a demás de tener la sangre fría de no parpadear para coger los restos"- Dijo Wu Pao con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

- "Además me pregunto que utilizó para cortarles el cuello"- Dijo Eriol algo pensativo- "Eran cortes precisos y por la pinta de los cadáveres fueron unos cortes rápidos, tanto que no les dio ni tiempo para defenderse"- A Meiling se le empezó a erizar el pelo.

- "Brrr, no quisiera experimentarlo. ¿Y cómo os ha dado tiempo de ver los cadáveres?"

- "Viendo solo uno es fácil deducir el resto"- Contestó el inglés.

- "¿Y eso de que cogió restos?"- Wu Pao sonrió y con la cabeza le señaló a Shaoran

- "Información de mister invierno"

- "Esto me da repulsión. Voy a acabar traumatizada"- La verdad es que aunque a Meiling le diera repulsión todo ello no hablaba con miedo auténtico sino que tenía un tono jocoso, al igual que los otros dos, era como si hablaran de algo natural, aunque para ellos la muerte debía de ser algo muy natural ya que vivían en su compañía.

- "Creo que os tomáis la cosa muy a la ligera"- Dijo Tomoyo algo enfadada. Meiling la miró y después la sonrió con un tono sarcástico.

- "No debería extrañarte, en este mundo hemos visto cosas semejantes o incluso peores, y me atrevería a decir que tú no eres quién para decirnos que nos tomamos las cosas a la ligera, por tu forma de luchar podría decir incluso que eres una de nosotros"- Tomoyo la lanzó una mirada recriminatoria- "No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón, nadie que sepa luchar como tú ha aprendido por mera protección personal"- Su tono con retintín empezaba a molestar a Tomoyo.

- "Quizá tengas razón..."- Los hombres oyeron las palabras de Tomoyo que habían salido de sus labios como el hielo. Eriol y Shaoran la miraron discretamente sin ser notados, esas palabras escondían más de lo que insinuaban- "Pero te equivocas conmigo si me intentas comparar con vosotros. Será mejor que dejemos el tema, además hay algo que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace un rato"- Meiling olvidó el tema anterior y se concentró en lo que ahora iba a preguntar Tomoyo- "Me gustaría saber como habéis salido de vuestros cuartos, quiero decir... después de todo tendríais que tener unos guardias en la puerta al igual que yo"

- "Pues realmente no lo sé, yo salí cuando empecé a oir esos sonidos en el pasillo y cuando vi que la ventana de mi habitación se había cerrado, salí y no vi a nadie, en realidad no veía nada ya que no había luz. Por eso los llamé, pero nadie contestó"- Explicó con un ceño mientras pensaba en lo curioso de la desaparición.

- "Eso fue exactamente lo que nos pasó a nosotros, cuando salimos no había nadie o por lo menos no se había oído a nadie"- Añadió Eriol. Entonces se giró a mirar a las dos chicas de detrás- "¿Y tú Tomonoki? ¿Estaban tus guardias?"- La joven negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que los guardias debían de haber desaparecido antes de que se quedaran aislados, seguramente durante el apagón de luz, en ese instante tuvo que suceder algo.

- "Somos ratoncitos dentro de una ratonera"- Dijo Wu Pao con una sonrisa en sus labios- "Y además estamos dentro de la ratonera con un minino con mucho apetito"- Meiling no soportaba cuando discutían y de igual manera tampoco soportaba cuando lanzaba esos sarcasmos tan inoportunos, sentía unas irrefrenables ansias de partirle esa maldita sonrisa. Siempre y ante todo momento Shaoran permaneció en silencio mirando el camino por el que caminaban, aunque no se desentendió de la conversación, estuvo atento en cada momento. Eriol lo había estado observando, por alguna razón su jefe se encontraba en cierta manera ansioso por algo y Eriol sabía cual era el motivo o mejor dicho quién era el motivo.

- "¿Sabes por dónde vas?"- Con quien hablaba, ni tan siquiera le miró, seguía andando por esos pasillos sabiendo a donde iba. Eriol solo pudo sonreír, se tocó el cuello y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo sucedido unas horas antes. De alguna manera la forma de ser de su jefe era predecible y en algunas ocasiones manipulable, pero solo cuando podías hallar una debilidad y hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de este juego. Shaoran no ignoraba la sonrisa en los labios de Eriol, sabía exactamente en lo que estaba pensando, sabía que había bajado la guardia desde su vuelta a Hong Kong y debía de ser más precavido, al fin y al cabo el era el líder del Clan Dragón, no se podía permitir el lujo de mostrar debilidad, si sus más allegados lo habían sentido así solo era cuestión de tiempo que uno de sus enemigos lo notara y lo aprovechara a su favor. No, no podía permitirlo, si eso llegara a pasar implicaría la utilización de ese punto débil en su contra y no lo podría soportar, no podría soportar que la tocaran.

- "Sería mejor que dejaras tus sarcasmos"- Murmuró silencioso a su impertinente amigo. El pasillo en el que se encontraban se difurcó, ahora tenía que decidir si un lado o el otro

- "¿Qué lado?"- Tomoyo miró a su alrededor y pudo reconocer algunas figuras y cuadros, sabía a donde conducía ese lugar. En el momento que Shaoran caminó hacia uno de los lados supo a que lugar se dirigía. Los demás le siguieron sin preguntar nada. Tomoyo pudo ver la ciega fidelidad de Eriol y Meiling, siempre a su lado y siempre incondicionales a todo lo que él hacia o decía. Nadie podía predecir lo que iba a pasar a continuación, solo se oyó un ruido y todos se giraron y miraron alertados.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura se pegó a la pared del pasillo que daba al lugar donde se dirigía, solo tenía que girar una esquina pero antes tenía que asegurarse de que no había nadie. Había vuelto al punto de partida y al parecer el atacante había abandonado la escena. Se adentró en lo desconocido con paso lento y sigilosamente. En poco tiempo llegó a la habitación y con las puertas a su espalda giró el pomo con cuidado, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta la halló cerrada. La joven tenía el pulso acelerado, si antes no le había oído llegar, nada podía asegurar que ahora estuviera vigilándola desde la lejanía, aprovechar un descuido suyo y entrar en el cuarto. Ante el riesgo apostó por pensar en positivo y llamó a la puerta: un golpe, una palmada, tres golpecitos seguidos y otro golpe corto y seco, inmediatamente oyó el ruido de la cerradura y un clic, volvió a poner su mano en el pomo y esta vez la puerta cedió dejándola pasar. En el momento que entró cerró rápidamente la puerta y suspiró con algo de alivio, después oyó una vocecita.

- "¿Qué está pasando allí fuera?"- Preguntó el pequeño guardián alarmado- "He oído ruidos y las ventanas se han cerrado con una gran placa de hierro. He abierto la puerta para ver que era y he visto que salías corriendo, a un tipo en el suelo inconsciente y a otro levantándose, inmediatamente he cerrado la puerta"- Explicó el Kero.

- "No sé lo que está pasando pero tengo mis sospechas. Has hecho bien en cerrar las puertas, ¿qué pasó después con ese hombre?"- Preguntó andando hacia la cama de la joven Fiona.

- "Pues he oído ruidos y al hombre murmurar algo, después se ha ido"- Dijo yendo detrás de su ama.

- "¿No ha intentado entrar?"- Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

- "No, se marchó sin más"- Sakura sacó un estuche cuadrado de su bolsillo y lo abrió.

- "¿Se ha despertado?"- Preguntó mientras sacaba una jeringuilla.

- "Ha dormido como un bebé incluso con todo el alboroto de lo de las ventanas, menos mal que le diste un somnífero con el medicamento, sino no sabría que hacer con una chica histérica"- El peluche se sentó en la almohada de la chica delante de Sakura.

- "Gracias por vigilarla Kero, sino fuera por ti no sabría que hubiera sido de mis nervios. No sé la importancia que tendrá esta chica pero al parecer es el objetivo de todo este lío"- Sakura sacó una goma del estuche y la ató alrededor del brazo arremangado de la joven.

- "¿Dices que todo esto es por la chica? ¿Por qué?"- Sakura cogió la jeringa, palpó la parte interior del codo, encontró la vena y con la jeringa inyectó el contenido en el interior de su cuerpo.

- "Aunque ahora no podrán hacer otra cosa que no sea un ataque directo. El veneno que ha ido matándola y que tan bien han sabido administrarla no surte efecto con este antídoto. Creo que al final se han cansado de esperar o simplemente se han visto alertados con mi presencia y han decidido atacar frontalmente de una vez por todas"- Sakura guardó su jeringuilla de nuevo y le quitó la goma del brazo para guardarlo todo en su bolsillo.

- "Es despreciable que hallan utilizado ese veneno con ella, si no fuera que por este veneno fue por lo que te convertiste en una experta conocedora de las plantas esta chica ya hubiera muerto en un par de días más"- Kero pudo ver el semblante frío y distante de su ama, esa mirada de nuevo, una mirada tan triste que dolía el tan solo mirarla.

- "Este veneno lo conocen muy pocos y son menos aún los que saben administrarlo. Llegué a tiempo de que el veneno no llegara a su corazón, ya había afectado a las funciones del cerebro, sus sentidos empezaban a fallar, por suerte este veneno fue administrado de forma lenta"- Dijo Sakura aún con esa mirada distante.

- "Si no quieren que parezca un asesinato, claro. Le mentiste muy bien a su hermano con eso de que atacaba el cerebro. En realidad ataca primero a las defensas del cuerpo y provoca fiebres, vómitos y esos dolores de cabeza y de todo tipo ¿no?"- Sakura afirmó- "Y después debilitada la persona, ataca las funciones del cerebro, para después llegar hasta el corazón y provocarle un paro cardíaco, semejante a un infarto"- Kero maldecía por lo bajo al culpable que creo ese endemoniado veneno.

- "Sí, así explicado para bastante sencillo pero cuando lo vives es otra cosa diferente, esta vez pude salvar a Fiona, pero esto me intranquiliza mucho"- Dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

- "¿Por qué?"- Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- "Si esto es así significa que hay alguien que conoce los métodos de utilizar el veneno así como la planta de la que se puede extraer, pero lo que más me preocupa es que sepa las otras formas de aprovechar la planta"- El tono preocupado de Sakura alarmó a Kero.

- "¿Cuáles otras formas?"- Preguntó acercándose a ella.

- "Evangeline me enseñó todo sobre esa planta, sus diferentes propiedades y los usos que podían dársele, añadiéndole unos componentes podías crear algo realmente peligroso"- Dijo seriamente.

- "¿Qué clase de peligro?"

- "De momento no tengo bases para creer que alguien tenga esos conocimientos, solo nos queda esperar a que hagan un nuevo movimiento"- Su forma de hablar y de expresarse era igual al de un estratega.

- "¿Crees que lo harán?"

- "Tenlo por seguro. Lo que sigo sin comprender es su ataque a Fiona, ella es la hermana de Marco, no es nada, su hermano es la persona con importancia e influencia"- Los razonamientos de Sakura se evaporaron cuando oyó un sonido- "¿Qué ha sido eso?"- Dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama.

- "Parecía un disparo"- Dijo Kero volando delante de la puerta- "¿Qué estará pasando allí fuera?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¡¿Estás chalado o qué?!"- Gritó Meiling. Los 5 se habían apartado justo en el momento exacto en que el hombre les había disparado, por suerte o habilidad ninguno había salido herido. Meiling con su carácter temperamental se dirigió al hombre y le soltó un puñetazo que le tiró al suelo, mientras que ha ella le causó un ligero dolor en los nudillos- "¿Cómo se te ocurre dispararnos?"- Dijo mientras aún se tocaba los nudillos enrojecidos.

- "Y como voy a saber que todo esto no ha sido plan vuestro desde un principio"- El hombre que les había disparado no era otro que Marco. Tomoyo le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse pero este rechazó su ayuda y se levantó por sus propios medios.

- "Y por eso estamos vagando por tu casa, porque pensábamos hacer un recorrido turístico en medio de la oscuridad para darle ambiente"- Dijo llevándose las manos en las caderas. Meiling se veía más que molesta por el ataque del italiano.

- "¿Y cómo voy a saber que me decís la verdad?"- Dijo con cautividad. Tomoyo miró a sus alrededores y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

- "No es por nada, pero con ese disparo, que han de haber oido, deben saber que estamos sueltos por la casa y no creo que quien halla planeado esto le interese mucho"- Eriol echó la vista atrás y miró a Shaoran quien asintió.

- "Pues será mejor que no nos encuentren"- Dijo Eriol con su siempre impecable sonrisa.

- "¿Y cómo hacemos eso?"- Dijo Meiling levantando una ceja.

- "¿Quién dijo aquello de que la distracción es la mejor táctica?"- Shaoran dejó el candelabro en el suelo y sacó un arma, sacó el cargador de las balas, después lo volvió a meter y echó el gatillo atrás dejando una baja en la recámara. Miró delante y tiró el arma a Wu Pao.

- "Será mejor que vayas armado, no quisiéramos que te pasara nada"- Dijo tan frío como siempre. A Wu Pao se le encendió la mirada al ver el arma en sus manos- "Y para cuidar de que no te hagas daño o le hagas daño a alguien que mejor acompañante que Meiling"- Cuando la chica oyó eso se crispó y en su mirada el fuego se encendió con fuerza. Shaoran hizo caso omiso de su amenazante mirada y volvió a mirar a Eriol que sonrió, el hombre se acercó a Meiling y poniendo una mano en su hombro la sonrió.

- "No te preocupes, yo te protegeré"- A Meiling le entró un escalofrío al sonido de esas palabras.

- "¿Me vas a dejar con estos dos pervertidos?"- Dijo Meiling horrorizada. Wu Pao se acercó a ella también y le puso la mano en una de sus nalgas. La joven se enfureció más todavía y le cogió la mano llevándola a su espalda y retorciéndosela.

- "Ponme la mano encima una vez más y te juro que te arrancaré el brazo"- El joven no hizo más que sonreír.

- "Tranquila Mei... deja esa agresividad para la intimidad. ¡Ah!"- Se quejó el hombre cuando Meiling le retorció más fuerte el brazo. Eriol los miró con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados, Shaoran había indicado a Tomoyo y Marco que siguieran adelante, los dos siguieron sin mucha seguridad. Eriol miró de soslayo a su jefe y vio que su expresión era seria y su sonrisa se aseveró un poco y separó a Meiling de su primo, fue entonces cuando Shaoran se marchó con los otros dos.

- "En la entrada principal"- Dijo Shaoran antes de partir, Eriol captó el mensaje enseguida.

- "Mejor será que empecemos a caminar"- Los tres siguieron por el otro lado, adentrándose en lo desconocido.

Tomoyo no podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas al hombre que tenía a su lado, parecía siempre tan austero y tan formal que era imposible percibir lo que pensaba o las intenciones que escondía, no cabía duda de que era nieto del legendario Dragón, uno de los mejores cabezas de Clan existentes en este mundo. Su padre no fue menos pero su abuelo fue una leyenda, era tan temido como respetado, todo un ejemplo de líder, su fama no era solo conocida en China sino en toda Asia como el líder más cualificado de todos, alguien así... era muy peligroso.

Por lo que ella recordaba Shaoran Li alcanzó el liderazgo de su clan a los 15 años, pero no fue oficialmente acectado como tal hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Después no se podían íir otras cosas que no fueran la gran cantidad de enemigos que había ganado y también la gran cantidad de gente que le admiraba y le respetaba, los que le apoyaban sabían que sería un líder excepcional: era serio, frío, calculador, manipulador, maduro, respetuoso ante los más mayores de los diferentes facciones de su clan, minucioso en sus actos, era distante y seco con los que le rodeaban, era una persona prudente pero también directa y sincera, sin miedo a decir lo que opinaba o pensaba, pero ante todo esto, poseía un rasgo igual al de su padre, era un mujeriego.

El padre de Shaoran estaba casado con su madre, tuvieron 4 hijas a parte de Shaoran, a decir verdad el nacimiento de Shaoran fue una bendición y un deseo que tanto había anhelado. Su madre una mujer recta, disciplinada. orgullosa y majestuosa era de una familia acomodada, pero sin relación alguna con los clanes. Según tenía entendido Tomoyo, su madre siempre se mostró solemne y recatada, incluso ante los murmullos de todos. No era ocultados los romances de su marido con distintas mujeres de la sociedad y por ellos Tomoyo sentía un gran respeto por esa mujer, debía ser una mujer de gran voluntad y fuerza para poder aguantar tales desplantes de su marido. Y esto era una de las cosas que hacían que Tomoyo desconfiara de Shaoran, porque sabía que él podía hacer lo mismo a su amiga y eso no lo permitiría, la protegería, como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre había sido desde su infancia. Pero no debía de confiar en él, no solo por como era sino por ser un Li. Después de todo la manzana no cae lejos del árbol.

- "Por aquí vamos a..."- Murmuró Tomoyo.

- "Sí"- Fue lo único que dijo Shaoran mientras caminaba guiando a los otros dos.

- "¿No tienes miedo de que les pase nada a Meiling y a Eriol?"- Preguntó Tomoyo de sorpresa. Shaoran no contestó- "¿Acaso no temes por sus vidas?"- Siguió insistiendo- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado y tranquilo en una situación como esta?"- Dijo Tomoyo algo enfurecida, lo que más le molestaba de la actitud de ese hombre era su silencio sepulcral, no mostraba emociones, no contestaba. siempre se mantenía observando en silencio.

- "No morirán, no son tan estúpidos como para dejarse matar"- Tomoyo le miró con algo de asombro ¿qué era eso que detectaba en sus palabras? No había expresividad en su rostro, su tono no denotaba sentimientos pero esas palabras sonaron con gran fuerza. Prosiguieron en silencio de nuevo.

- "No entiendo como ha podido pasar esto, para que el sistema se active debe haber sido alguien del interior"- Dijo Marco algo frustrado.

- "¿Y cómo puede haberse activado?"- Preguntó la japonesa.

- "Alguien debe haber manipulado los sistemas de seguridad y vigilancia, pero para ello debe de conocer bien el sistema y no muchos pueden acercarse y acceder al sistema sin los códigos necesarios"- Dijo con su frustración.

- "Entonces tiene que ser alguien cercano a usted"- Sentenció Shaoran.

- "¿Ha dicho sistema de seguridad? ¿Entonces hay cámaras en el interior de la casa?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Por supuesto, en los pasillo, en el exterior y en las habitaciones, excepto en la mía, en la de mi hermana y el despacho"

- "Entonces saben donde nos encontramos en estos momentos"- Dijo Tomoyo alarmada ante el pensamiento de estar en las manos del loco que mató a los guardias que Meiling le había relatado.

- "En todo caso no tiene mucha importancia"- Dijo Shaoran sin preocupación alguna.

- "Tiene razón, no hay que preocuparse por eso, antes de conectar el sistema de aislamiento cortaron las luces y para poner en marcha el sistema se necesita de energía, por lo que el sistema de energía auxiliar se tuvo que poner en marcha, no debe de haber energía suficiente como para poner en marcha el sistema de vigilancia, así que las cámaras no funcionan, la verdad el que planeó todo esto se le olvidó de ese detalle"- Dijo Marco con un tono casi aliviado.

- "Lo dudo, en realidad han sido bastante meticulosos con el plan, excepto que ha surgido alguna clase de imprevisto"- Dijo Shaoran doblando una esquina.

- "¿Cómo?"- Preguntó Marco.

- "Algo ha despertado su nerviosismo y han tenido que cortar la luz, lo más probable es que fuera para despistar y después han seguido con lo que ya estaba planeado sin tener en cuenta el asunto del generador de reserva, lo más probable es que ahora mismo estén preparados para atacarnos, seguramente tendrán las armas y los métodos necesarios para atacarnos, como por ejemplo el ataque a los guardias de las puertas, han ido por la base más sencilla, eliminar al más débil"- Tomoyo pudo ver su razonamiento y podía ser cierta, es más, era muy acertado- "También puedo decir que tanto ellos como nosotros, deseamos salir de esta casa"- Ahora no pudieron seguir su lógica- "¿Este aislamiento es total o hay algún lado por el que se pueda salir?"

- "Mientras el generador funcione se puede ir a la sala de vigilancia y allí abrir todo el lugar"- De repente se dio cuenta de algo y miró a Shaoran que le devolvió la mirada muy seriamente- "Creo que a partir de ahora tendremos un par de horas de energía, a los sumo tres"- Tomoyo no entendió la repentina seriedad del rostro del italiano.

- "¿Un par de horas? ¿Y qué pasará después de ese tiempo?"- La pregunta causo un escalofrío al italiano.

- "Después de que ese tiempo transcurra quedaremos totalmente aislados, esto quedará herméticamente cerrado"- Dijo tragando saliva.

- "¿Y eso que significa?"- Shaoran le miró y este levantó la cabeza para observar la profundidad de sus ojos.

- "Que después de que todo quede herméticamente cerrado solo tendremos una hora o más de aire"- Tomoyo se paró y les miró incrédula.

- "¡¿Qué?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eriol, Meiling y Wu Pao caminaban sin saber donde iban, Eriol llevaba el candelabro situándose en el centro de los dos primos. Ninguno se dignó a hablar, fue una caminata silenciosa hasta que delante de ellos divisaron algo luminoso, era brillante y parecía alargado, era más que eso parecía que se acercaba a ellos. Los tres se dispersaron por el pasillo. Meiling se acercó a una pared sacando su arma, Wu Pao se situó en la otra pared también sacando el arma que Shaoran le entregó y Eriol quedó parado viendo como se acercaba eso tan brillante. Justo a unos centímetros de él, el joven se apartó pero no sin antes recibir un corte en su brazo y con ello chocar contra la pared.

- "Mierda"- Dijo llevándose la mano al brazo.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"- Preguntó Meiling apuntando hacia delante a la oscuridad- "No veo nada, ¿de dónde demonios ha salido eso? ¿Y qué era?"- Dijo a gritos.

- "No lo sé pero será mejor que ni lo toques, corta más que un cuchillo"- Eriol se rompió la manga de la camisa del brazo sangrante y se vendó el brazo con ello.

- "La cosa vuelve"- Dijo Wu Pao alertando a los otros dos, esa cosa fina y alargada se acercaba peligrosamente más veloz que un ave, de repente empezó a serpentear de un lado a otro hasta que se desvió a un lado yendo a por Meiling, esta se agachó y esa cosa bajó, Meiling fue más rápida y rodó a un lado cortándole una pieza de su traje.

- "Es rápido como el demonio, ¿qué cosa es?"- Con la oscuridad no podían ver como era el candelabro que había quedado tumbado en el suelo apenas iluminaba el pasillo como para discernir de que se trataba.

- "Sois muy buenos"- Dijo una voz al otro lado del pasillo entre las sombras de la oscuridad.

- "¿Quién eres?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "Nadie, no soy nadie"- Dijo entre risa sádica.

- "¡¿Qué maldita cosa estás utilizando contra nosotros?!"- Preguntó Meiling poniéndose de pie.

- "¿No os ha gustado? Lástima que seáis tan inquietos, si hubieras estado quietecitos donde estabais, hubierais muerto con rapidez y sin dolor, ahora me temo que tendréis que morir con algo más de lentitud"- El hombre se reía con complacencia.

- "Este hombre ha perdido la chaveta hace dos pueblos"- Dijo Wu Pao con lástima.

- "¿Qué has dicho mocoso?"- Dijo el hombre ofendido.

- "¡¡Qué has perdido la chaveta hace dos pueblos!!"- Dijo más alto. Meiling levantó una ceja y Eriol sonreía.

- "Definitivamente este idiota quiere que le maten"- Murmuró Meiling- "Qué le vamos a hacer, yo no seré quien te detenga, pero tampoco permitiré que este tipo te mate, el infinito placer de matarte es exclusivamente mío y no dejaré que nadie te mate antes que yo"- Meiling se puso de pie en medio del pasillo con toda clase y dignidad que la dotaban.

- "Solo sabéis causar problemas, como Xiaolang me ha encargado que os vigilara tendré que cuidar de que no salgáis mal parados"- Eriol se puso al lado de Meiling y Wu Pao al lado de Eriol.

- "No me vengáis llorando después"- Dijo Wu Pao.

- "¿Estáis locos?"- Dijo el hombre desde el otro lado.

- "Creo que ya lo dije, al que se le ha ido la chaveta es a usted"- Y sin más demora el hombre volvió a lanzar esa cosa brillante, los tres se separaron y fue entonces cuando vieron llegar otra cosa brillante. Los dos objetos fueron hacia Eriol y Wu Pao, fueron tan rápidos que ninguno de los dos pudo escapar y atravesaron su piel, a Eriol en la pierna izquierda y a Wu Pao en el hombro izquierdo. En ese entonces Meiling se había tirado al suelo, deslizándose y cogiendo el candelabro. Cogió dos velas y las lanzó hacia delante, iluminando el lado del corredor por donde su atacante estaba, dejando ver la figura del hombre.

- "Muy lista pequeña, pero no lo suficiente"- Meiling se dio la vuelta y vio llegar eso que los atacaba, pudo esquivar uno pero el otro le cortó un costado- "Sois jóvenes y por lo tanto muy irreflexivos e impetuosos, lo cual os llevará a la muerte, pero no puedo negar que no os falta astucia. Lástima que ese maldito orgullo os haga cometer tonterías"- El hombre no era una persona fuerte ni tampoco formada físicamente sino todo lo contrario, parecía más bien una persona escuálida, aún así se podía ver que tenía fuerza en los brazos, unos brazos llenos de cicatrices, el hombre vestía ropas azules. Pantalones, una camisa de mangas largar pero que no cubrían sus brazos ya que no eran mangas en sí, si no unas largas tiras de tela que comenzaban desde los codos y que llegaban hasta la cintura del hombre, su cara era cadavérica, era alto y de piernas largas, por su aspecto daba la sensación de que ante ti tenías a un muerto que había salido de la tumba.

- "¿Con qué nos ataca? Es tan veloz que no puedo discernir bien que es"- Dijo Meiling con voz agitada por la respiración.

- "No lo sé y no me importa porque ese hombre va a morir por lo que me ha hecho"- Dijo Wu Pao levantándose del suelo, su rostro mostraba la ira del mismo diablo, sus ojos parecían estar inyectados en sangre y su mirada era penetrante y fría.

- "Los jóvenes no sabéis controlar vuestras emociones. Aún necesitáis madurar más"- Con ese palabras el hombre caminó hacia delante y mientras avanzaba hacia ellos pisó las dos velas que antes había lanzado Meiling, ahora la oscuridad le volvía a abrazar.

- "Sabéis que chicos..."- Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa en los labios- "... Este viejo parece salido de una película de ultratumba"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¿Me estás diciendo que moriremos aquí asfixiados?"- Dijo Tomoyo encarándose al italiano.

- "Si no conseguimos salir de aquí lo antes posible, me temo que sí"- Dijo sudando al tener tan cerca a la chica, su cara mostraba arrugas de la mirada entrecerrada que le lanzaba.

- "Bien, genial, todo va de maravilla, ahora a parte de un loco psicópata que le encanta descuartizar se añade la posibilidad de morir por falta de aire... muy bien"- Dijo la mujer separándose mientras ponía las manos en las caderas.

- "¿Loco psicópata?"- Preguntó el líder del clan italiano.

- "¡Ah! ¿No lo sabía? Hay un loco suelto en este lugar que al parecer le encanta separar las cabezas de sus cuerpos, algo muy consolador dada la situación en la que nos encontramos"- Dijo Tomoyo con todo el humor del mundo en sus pies. Marco miró a Li que se había mantenido al margen y este solo se mantuvo inexpresivo. No podía evitarlo, se sentía fascinado por aquel hombre, no era solamente frío, sino simplemente de piedra, era imposible cambiarle la expresión facial. Marco sabía mantener la compostura en situaciones de conversación y enfrentamientos a la cara, pero cuando se trataba de esta situación, en la cual nunca antes se había encontrado, le era difícil responder con frialdad, era un terreno inhóspito para él, pero en cambio Li... se mantenía impasible, el joven Giovanni se empezaba a preguntar si acaso era verdad lo que se decía del joven.

- _"¿Puede ser que realmente no tenga alma?"_- Al notar que le devolvía la mirada se volvió serio y le contestó a su misma altura.

- "Deberíamos de seguir caminando, no necesitamos perder más tiempo de lo que deberíamos de perder"- Tomoyo le hizo una mueca de irritación y emprendió el camino de nuevo. El silencio se hizo sobre ellos de nuevo, Li siguió adelante absorto de lo que los otros dos pudieran decir y hacer. No cabía duda que sabía hacerse destacar, no solo por físico, era bueno mozo, apuesto y se podía notar un espíritu fuerte así como orgulloso y poderoso, no, no era solo eso, había algo en él que le hacía destacar sobre los demás, era esa actitud dominante y superior, ese aire frío. De alguna manera Marco empezó a sentir cierta intriga sobre él y también sentía deseos de conocerle mejor.

- _"Ese porte tan altivo, esa presencia devastadora, esa fuerza de espíritu, esas son cualidades de un buen líder de clan"_- Y por algún motivo Marco se sintió furioso y apretó su puño por ello.

- "Ya hemos llegado"- Dijo Tomoyo en voz alta lo que hizo reaccionar al hombre.

- "Esto es..."- Murmuró el italiano mirando la puerta. Shaoran no se hizo esperar y dio un par de golpes sobre la puerta, fuertes y secos. No se oyó ni un solo ruido, así que volvió a insistir, esperaron otra vez a una contestación desde el otro lado pero nada sucedió. Shaoran le pasó a Tomoyo el candelabro. Shaoran sacó su arma se alejó unos pasos de la puerta, apuntando la puerta voló la cerradura y de una patada abrió la puerta. Sin guardar el arma entró en la habitación con cuidado. Cuando fue a mirar a un lado vio como algo se abalanzaba sobre él, paró el casi inminente golpe con la pistola y desvió lo que le había atacado hacia un lado. Se oyó un ruido de algo de madera chocando contra el suelo y cuando el hombre alzó la mirada pudo ver delante de él a una Sakura muy agitada.

- "¡Sakura!"- Gritó Tomoyo al ver a su amiga, le pasó el candelabro a Marco, se acercó a ella y la observó fijándose bien en todo su cuerpo, inspeccionando que no la hubiera pasado nada, pero a Tomoyo no se le escapaba nada y levantó la cabeza mirándola con preocupación y como si Sakura hubiera visto su expresión la sonrió.

- "No es nada, estoy bien"- Shaoran también observó a la joven bajo la luz de las velas y aunque la luz fuera escasa pudo ver una marca en su rostro y algunos rasguños y moratones en el cuerpo, nada grave, pero si lo suficientemente alarmantes para ellos.

- "¿Entonces que son estás marcas?"- Preguntó Shaoran acercándose a Sakura y tomando su rostro por la barbilla girándolo para ver mejor la marca, Tomoyo se quedó con las palabras en la garganta, eso era exactamente lo que iba a preguntarla.

- "No es nada importante"- Dijo con voz temblorosa, la joven se sintió intimidada por el contacto de él, desde su último encuentro jamás pudo tener más consciencia del efecto de su presencia sobre ella.

- "Pues podrás decirnos como te hiciste este 'no es nada importante'"- Dijo Shaoran. Aunque nadie lo hubiera notado, se le veía mucho más relajado, sus músculos ya no estaban tan tensos como antes. Sakura también pudo notar esa sensación de tranquilidad que emanaba de él, el tacto de sus dedos era delicado y atento, sus dedos la rozaban con finura y la calidez de su piel era deliciosa.

- "Pues..."- La joven dudó por un momento- "... Me encontré con alguien poco agradable"- Shaoran la soltó y Tomoyo pudo ver la repentina seriedad de su mirada, pero una seriedad que no había visto antes, una mirada fría y negra, una mirada cruel.

- "¿Y no te hizo nada más?"- Le preguntó preocupada Tomoyo, pero sin apartar la vista de Shaoran.

- "No tuvo ocasión"- Marco que se había puesto al lado de su hermana sentado en la cama la miró al igual que los otros dos.

- "¿'No tuvo ocasión'?"- Repitió Tomoyo con una ceja levantada.

- "Digamos que no se lo dejé fácil"- Dijo Sakura con risa nerviosa.

- "Dejémonos de suposiciones, ¿qué le hiciste? Porque tú eres capaz de..."- Tomoyo se cortó en seco y lanzó una mirada fugaz a Shaoran que las miraba con mucho interés. Sakura no veía pero si sabía que no estaban solas y que debían cuidar lo que decían.

- "Solo me defendí como pude"- Contestó con modestia. Shaoran quedó algo pensativo e interesado, la repentina parada de Tomoyo le hizo pensar en que algo había que tenía que enterarse, algo sobre ellas que debía saber.

- "¿Y cómo lo hiciste? Quiero decir... ¿no se supondría que él es un profesional y que tú eres una chica indefensa por no decir que además eres ciega?"- La pregunta de Shaoran no pudo ser más inoportuna y acertada a su vez.

- "Pues..."- Tomoyo miró a Sakura que parecía muy tranquila, por un momento creyó verlo de nuevo, pero desapareció en seguida, su vista la estaba fallando últimamente.

- "Instinto de supervivencia"- Dijo Sakura cortando la explicación de Tomoyo.

- "¿Instinto de supervivencia?"- Shaoran mostró en todo momento lo poco crédulo que era.

- "Sí, cuando una persona se encuentra en una situación extrema tiende a relucir su instinto de supervivencia. Si se quiere vivir se hace todo lo que esté en tu mano para no morir. No subestimes el instinto de supervivencia de una persona"- Dijo Sakura con un tono que jamás había empleado frente a Shaoran, uno frío.

- "Puede que tengas razón, pero aunque una persona tenga instinto de supervivencia, todo ello sigue dependiendo de su fuerza, tanto física como mental, si no tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad no le valdría de nada"- Shaoran no pudo emplear palabras más acertadas, pero toda la conversación se interrumpió cuando una voz débil se escuchó.

- "¿Hermano?"- Todos se giraron para ver a la joven tumbada sobre la cama.

- "¡Fi!"- Dijo exhaltado el hombre, cuando vio a su hermana con los ojos abiertos y con cara de curiosidad no pudo sentirse más contento, después de tanto tiempo no vio en ella ningún síntoma de dolor o de cansancio- "¡Estás bien!"- La joven no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada por el comportamiento tan efusivo de su hermano.

- "Sí, estoy bien, pero si no me sueltas ahora mismo ya no lo estaré tanto, me estas ahogando"- El joven se apartó en seguida y Fiona pudo ver una gran alegría en sus ojos- "No hace falta que te preocupes tanto, Sakura ya me había curado, no corría ningún riesgo"- Entonces fue el momento en que las miradas cambiaron de objetivo.

- "Pero si me dijo..."- Sakura sonrió con nerviosismo y se encogió de hombros- "Esta noche me dijo que no había ninguna esperanza de salvación"

- "Pues parece ser que me equivoqué o tal vez me expresé mal"- Sakura estaba utilizando un método muy infantil de salir del asunto- "La verdad es que no quería que supiera que su hermana podía recuperarse, era muy peligroso"- Ahora su tono se volvió más maduro y serio.

- "¿Por qué?"- Preguntó ahora Li que estaba intrigado por el asunto.

- "La enfermedad que su hermana padecía no era una enfermedad por eso nadie pudo descubrir lo que ella padecía"- Tomoyo acercó una silla y la indicó que se sentara. Shaoran se quedó de pie a un lado y Tomoyo se sentó en otra silla, cerca de Sakura.

- "Si no era una enfermedad eso quiere decir que se lo provocaron..."- Dedució Shaoran en voz baja, aunque todos le escucharon.

- "Sí, lo que Fiona padecía era un simple envenenamiento"- Shaoran ya no se mostraba solo intrigado sino muy interesado, mientras que la mirada de Marco se volvió sombría, si era veneno solo podía ser una cosa... alguien estaba yendo contra ellos.

- "'Simple' no es la palabra que emplearía para este veneno"- Dijo Marco al recordar todos los médicos que consultó y las negativas respuestas que recibió.

- "En realidad es un veneno simple y muy delicioso para cualquier asesino, este veneno es derivado de una planta muy poco conocida, el veneno se llama Tánatos**[1]**"- Dijo no muy contenta por sus palabras.

- "¿Tánatos?"- Repitió Marco.

- "Tánatos es el nombre que los griegos dieron a la personificación de la muerte"- Explicó Tomoyo- "Un nombre bastante curioso y acertado, ¿verdad?"- Dijo Tomoyo a los presentes. Shaoran estaba escuchando con atención cada palabra, no sabía dónde ni cuándo, pero ya había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte, le era vagamente familiar.

- "¿Y si es tan raro ese veneno cómo supo contrarrestarlo?"- Le preguntó cauteloso y curioso el líder del Clan italiano.

- "Este veneno es mortal, sin curación, pero solo si no se llega a tiempo. Tu hermana ha tenido la suerte de que se lo administraran en pequeñas dosis y de haberme encontrado a mi, porque nadie más a excepción de unas pocas personas más saben como contrarrestar los efectos de ese veneno. Al parecer el envenenador quería desde un principio que esto pareciera una enfermedad y con ello contó con 3 factores"- Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- "¿Cuáles?"- Preguntó Marco.

- "Su conocimiento acerca del veneno, la ventaja de que escasas personas conocen su existencia y el tiempo"- La joven hizo una pausa medida y después prosiguió- "Sabe muy bien que no sería sencillo encontrar a alguien quien pudiera salvar la vida de su hermana una vez infectada y eso significa que conoce quienes son las únicas personas que podrían impedir sus planes y contó en todo momento en que ninguna de ellas aceptaría a ayudarle o que si estuvieran dispuestas ya hubieran muerto"- Dijo algo apenada.

- "Evangeline..."- Dijo el hombre con pequeña voz.

- "Por lo que puedo deducir de su forma de envenenar a Fiona y del tiempo que se ha tomado para hacerlo, debo decir que ha tenido mucha paciencia y que lo ha planeado meticulosamente y además debo añadir que es un experto, una persona con buenos conocimientos de esta planta o del veneno"- Tomoyo observó seria la expresión de su amiga, era inexistente, no había expresión alguna, era fría y hablaba sin emociones, era como si lo que dijera estuviera ya programado y ella fuera una máquina que reproducía todo la información automáticamente.

- "¿Y por qué me lo has ocultado?"- Dijo el hombre a Sakura.

- "Muy fácil hermanito, para cazar al culpable"- Dijo la joven Fiona que se había sentado sobre la cama. Apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero.

- "Le he aplicado a su hermana 2 inyecciones, una para contrarrestar el veneno y la otra para fortalecer sus defensas, después de haber contrarrestado el veneno hay que inyectárselo para que recupere el vigor de su cuerpo, en un estado débil podría causarnos problemas de otra clase ya que este veneno no solo actúa matando sino que nos deja indefensos ante otras infecciones y ante posibles recaídas, su hermana no esta curada en su totalidad, aún podría sufrir una recaída por lo que le dije que se quedara reposando tranquilamente hasta que descubriéramos todo, pero al parecer el culpable pudo ver el camino que marcaban mis pasos"

- "Algo que nos pilló de sorpresa"- Añadió Tomoyo. Si Shaoran sabía que Tomoyo era misteriosa no supo que pensar de Sakura, podía tener una minusvalía física pero en esos mismos momentos no se atrevería a decir que era un ser indefenso, si no todo lo contrario.

- "Pero por qué su hermana"- Dijo Shaoran tranquilamente.

- "Hasta allí no he llegado todavía, pero espero saberlo en breve"- Dijo Sakura sin una mera preocupación- "Ahora mismo está acorralado, es como un animal con el instinto más primitivo que los seres humanos poseemos"

- "¿Instinto de supervivencia?"- Preguntó Shaoran con su rostro siempre austero. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, había utilizado su misma táctica contra ella.

- "Exacto. Ahora hará lo que sea para salir de este lugar sin dejar testigos vivos"- No tembló ni un solo instante, ni pestañeó, algo realmente extraño si se tiene en cuenta que cualquier persona normal temblaría con solo pensar en los riesgos de toda esta situación.

- "Y sin que nadie del exterior descubra lo que realmente ha sucedido aquí dentro, saldrá como un superviviente y lo más probable es que salga como un valiente que además es un héroe que mató al culpable de la masacre"- Prosiguió Tomoyo. La verdad es que entre las dos había hecho una teoría muy acertada, verdaderamente acertada.

- "Es decir, nos ha encerrado para matarnos y así no dejar testigos"- Resumió la joven Fiona- "Ya lo entiendo... matándonos uno por uno sería muy aparatoso además de sospechoso y tal vez se iniciara una investigación, pero si nos mataran a todos juntos y después saliese siendo único testigo superviviente de todos los hechos nadie podría refutarle la palabra, no a un valiente superviviente"- Shaoran calló y pensó en todo ese razonamiento. No estaban equivocadas, eso sería lo más lógico, pero en ese lugar debía de haber más de una persona y además... porque las molestias de matar a la hermana cuando podrían hacerlo directamente con el hermano, si tan sencillo era engañarles... ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué se tomarían todas esas molestias?

- "Perdonadme pero creo que os equivocáis"- Dijo Shaoran interrumpiendo en la conversación.

- "¿En qué?"- Preguntó Fiona.

- "Estáis contando con que sea solo una persona, cuando al menos debe haber dos"- La voz pasiva y sobria del hombre era temible.

Sakura pudo sentir por primera vez un extraño sentimiento, algo que la hizo sentir que el hombre que la había tomado a la fuerza a ese país extranjero no era el hombre que se había mostrado, que realmente era una persona desconocida para ella, la joven no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogida, se sentía perdida. No lo había admitido hasta ahora pero se sentía totalmente pérdida desde que llegó: un lugar extraño, gente a la que no conocía, un ambiente al que no estaba acostumbrada y al que se tenía que adaptar, sentimientos con los que jamás se había enfrentado y él, un ser tan misteriosamente confuso, ambiguo para ella, un hombre violento pero no al que no temía, seguro de sí mismo y de lo que le hacía, le convertía en una persona impetuosa en los movimientos que le trazaba hacia ella, sensual y a la vez dulcemente torturador, sabía hacer crecer el deseo de una mujer, sabía hacer que ellas rogaran por su amor, pero lo que ahora acaba de oír, lo que acababa de oir no era esa persona si no a un ser implacable, un ser que no duda en llegar al extremo y saltar al vacío con todas sus consecuencias, un hombre al que no le importaba matar, aunque Sakura no supiera esto último, aunque en estos momentos no supiera hasta donde podía llegar ese hombre que la volvía loca, lo descubriría y cuando ese momento llegara... seguramente todo cambiaría... para bien... o para mal.

- "Tiene razón , debe haber más personas, no puede ser solo una, porque si Sakura estaba aquí cuando fue atacada hubo de haber otra persona al otro lado de la casa matando a esos pobres hombres"- Dijo Tomoyo reflexiva.

- "¿Matando? ¿Quién estaba matando? ¿A qué hombres?"- Se alarmó la joven Fiona- "¿Tobias estaba con ellos?"- El hermano la miró al nombre de ese hombre.

- "¿Tobias?"- Preguntó algo confundido- "¿Por qué preguntas p...?"- Pero no pudo terminar lo que quería decir.

- "No se que ha pasado con él, me lo encontré en el pasillo, estaba conmigo cuando se apagaron las luces y en ese momento le atacaron, después me atacaron a mi y escapé, cuando volví ya no había nadie"- Explicó Sakura sin saber que la mirada de Li se había entrecerrado con disgusto.

- "To... Tobias... pero... está..."- Sakura hizo un gesto que le dio a entender que no lo sabía con certeza lo que le hubiera pasado o no, no estaba en su conocimiento.

- "Puede que esté implicado en todo esto"- Dijo de repente Marco- "Después de todo siempre ha causado muchos problemas a nuestra organización, además lo del ataque puede haber sido una farsa, no me extrañaría que él hubiera..."- Las divagaciones de Marco no contentaron a su hermana de ninguna manera.

- "Él no puede haber hecho nada de eso, estoy segura de que no ha hecho nada malo"- Sakura sonrió ligeramente y Tomoyo miró la reacción de la mujer con suspicacia, después también sonrió, Shaoran levantó una ceja ante lo que presenciaba.

- "¡¿Cómo puedes saber si él es o no cómplice de todo esto?!"- Dijo indignado.

- "Porque... porque..."- La joven le miró con cuidado.

- "Las mujeres tenemos mejor juicio para juzgar a los hombres"- Habló Tomoyo por ella, la joven se sintió algo aliviada por la intervención de la desconocida y la mostró una sonrisa diciéndola 'gracias'.

- "Aún así..."- Pero todo quedó olvidado en el momento en que se oyó una voz, venía tarareando una canción, los que estaban en el cuarto se giraron a mirar quien era y allí sin más preámbulos Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta, la cerró y puso algo para bloquearla, cogió su arma y Marco hizo lo mismo levantándose de la cama.

- "Espero que ya hallas despertado Bella Durmiente"- Dijo una voz penetrante desde el pasillo mientras se oían risas.

- "¿Qué hacemos?"- Preguntó Fiona. Sakura se levantó al igual que Tomoyo y se colocaron a su lado.

- "¿Tienes algún arma en esta habitación o algo que sirva para defendernos?"- Preguntó Tomoyo, la joven señaló a la cómoda de al lado y en el primer cajón cogió una pistola, Tomoyo compró el cargador y después se preparó para lo que llegaba. Sakura se colocó la mano en el bolsillo. Los dos hombres se encontraban frente a la puerta con sus armas preparadas. Se oyó al hombre llegar a la puerta y después el silencio, Tomoyo miró a la puerta a la expectativa de algo pero no sucedía nada, los dos hombres también estaban esperando algún movimiento o sonido pero no detectaron nada, a excepción de Sakura que oyó unos sonidos, muy bajos que solo su oído podía percibir al tenerlo más desarrollado que los demás. En seguida reaccionó y gritó.

- "¡Apartaos! ¡Agachaos todos!"- Y no se hizo esperar, los hombres se apartaron inmediatamente justo en el momento en que una gran 'boom' se escuchó, la puerta explotó y los pedazos de ella salieron disparados por todos lados, las chicas agacharon las cabezas protegiendo a su vez a Fiona, toda la habitación se llenó de humo. Los dos líderes de Clan se habían tapado la cara con los brazos y por ello no avisaron de la entrada de un hombre. La habitación que había estado iluminada por el candelabro que portaban Shaoran, Tomoyo y Marco había caído por las ondas de la explosión y una de las velas cayó sobre una cortina que ahora prendía fuego. El hombre que había aprovechado el desconcierto de su pequeña explosión fue hacia Marco y le dejó inconsciente. Le dio una patada en el estómago y a causa del dolor se arrodilló lo cual aprovechó para darle un golpe en la cabeza y dejarle quieto en el suelo. Después fue hacia Shaoran, pero este reaccionó con más rapidez y pudo parar un golpe que iba directo a su rostro. Las chicas tosieron, apartando el polvo y el humo para ver lo sucedido y lo que vieron fue a un hombre en el suelo y a otro atacando a Shaoran.

- "¡Marchaos!"- Gritó Shaoran mientras luchaba con ese hombre. Tomoyo no dudó en ningún momento y corrió hacia el hombre en el suelo, Sakura se levantó ayudando a Fiona, mientras que una no veía y la otra se encontraba aún débil se tuvieron que ayudar mutuamente. Las dos salieron con Tomoyo detrás que había cogido al hombre de un brazo, que pasó sobre su cuello y con todas sus fuerzas le levantó para llevárselo del cuarto. El atacante miró como su presa se marchaba e intentó seguirla pero Shaoran le detuvo- "¿Para quién trabajas?"- Le preguntó mientras se dispuso a darle un golpe. Su arma había quedado tirada en el suelo y por ello no pudo dispararle.

- "No debería importarte, es más, esta situación te beneficia"- El hombre paraba sus golpes y arremetía después con otros.

- "Es cierto, tienes razón, me beneficia, pero no es eso lo que ahora mismo más me importa"- El hombre había venido equipado con explosivos, llevaba un chaleco bien armado, también tenía un arma y un cuchillo, pero Shaoran sabía bien que lo más probable era que llevara un chaleco antibalas debajo lo cual su arma le hubiera sido inútil si no le apuntaba a la cabeza.

- "¿Entonces por qué no nos ayuda?"- Le propuso entre los golpes de la lucha.

- "La verdad es que estoy muy molesto... a mi nadie me dice lo que debo o no hacer, pero lo que más me molesta ahora mismo es que se halla implicado en esto a una persona que esta bajo mi protección"- Y con esta última palabra le dio un golpe tajante en la cabeza con el pie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El hombre era increíblemente rápido, en cada movimiento lanzaba el objeto y los cortaba con una sencillez impresionante, era como cortar la mantequilla con un cuchillo caliente. Los tres tenían múltiples cortes y se veía la fatiga en sus ojos. Ahora por lo menos sabían con que los atacaba, un arma muy simple, pero había que ser un maestro para controlarla y manejarla de aquella manera. Un simple hilo, un hilo fino y brillante con dos puntas y en cada punta había colgado una gema brillante y transparente fina y puntiaguda. Pero todo esto era algo bastante normal, lo que salía de la normalidad era el material del que estaba hecho.

- "Maldito... con ese hilo de diamante es capaz de cortarlo todo"- Murmuró Meiling agachada en el suelo.

- "Al menos ahora ya sabemos con que nos ataca"- Se mofó Eriol con su imborrable sonrisa.

- "Ni siquiera le hemos alcanzado con las balas, las esquiva e incluso las detiene con ese maldito hilo"- Dijo Wu Pao.

- "No me extraña que esos hombres quedaran sin cabeza sin mostrar resistencia, la rapidez con la que mueve ese hilo es impresionante y corta como el demonio"- El hombre esperaba con una sonrisa a que esos impetuosos jóvenes se alzaran al ataque de nuevo.

- "Pero tiene la misma desventaja que nosotros en este espacio"- Dijo Eriol.

- "¿Qué?"- Dijo Meiling sin entenderle, como siempre.

- "No me digas que en todo este tiempo no te has fijado en sus movimientos, debes ser más observadora Meiling"- Eriol se seguía mofando de ella, incluso en esa situación.

- "Habla o juro que el que te mate no será él sino yo"- Dijo con la rabia en su voz.

- "Este es un espacio reducido, sus movimientos son rápidos, pero no amplios, con esto quiero decir que al igual que nuestros movimientos dependen de estas paredes, sus movimientos también. Este es el momento de unir fuerzas"- Dijo con entusiasmo, lo que no agradó ni a Meiling ni a Wu Pao, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó, si querían vivir sería mejor actuar ahora y pelear más tarde.

- "¿Qué pasa mininos? ¿se os comió la lengua? ¿dónde está toda esta estúpida insistencia en atacarme? ¿os habéis cansado tan pronto? Yo que quería divertirme un poco más"- El hombre sonrió sádicamente una vez más.

- "¿Te quedan balas Meiling?"- La mujer le enseñó el cargador y vio que solo le quedaba una.

Eriol les dijo a los dos algo más y luego se separaron, el pasillo era ancho, pero seguía siendo demasiado estrecho para ese hombre. Meiling y Wu Pao se movieron a la vez corriendo hacia él, Meiling con el arma en la mano, el hombre solo tuvo que mover un hilo y este se movió hacia ellos, Wu Pao saltó por encima del hilo y este pasó a Meiling. Eriol que había quedado rezagado se unió a ellos y se acercó hacia el hombre que inmediatamente utilizó la otra punta del hilo y la lanzó a Eriol. Este se preparó a que se acercara y en ese instante Meiling había saltado la otra punta, Wu Pao por su parte saltó por encima de la cabeza del hombre pisándole el hombro para impulsarse y se agarró a una lámpara que había en el techo. El hombre trajo el hilo de Meiling de vuelta y lo dirigió a Wu Pao que con un golpe con la suela del zapato lo desvió hacia arriba lo que hizo desviar la punta más arriba yendo al otro lado de la lámpara, mientras esto sucedía Eriol esquivaba el hilo y Meiling sacó su arma apuntando al hombre, apuntó al pecho pero inmediatamente bajó el arma y le dio en una pierna.

- "Es algo difícil jugar con tres mininos a la vez cuando solo tienes dos juguetes ¿verdad?"- Dijo Meiling mientras sonreía. Sabía que no serviría darle al pecho y no tenía tanta visión como para darle en la cabeza, así que optó por la pierna, tal vez eso relentizarían algo sus movimientos.

El hombre tiró del hilo que estaba en la lámpara y la cortó de tal manera que una parte de ella cayó al suelo. La dirigió a la chica y esta se acercó a Eriol que se cruzó con Meiling, el hombre que no se había olvidado de Wu Pao miró a su espalda y con un suave y veloz movimiento movió el hilo que se dirigía a Eriol a Wu Pao, el hilo que iba tras Meiling enredó su cuello y esta paró inmediatamente cuando sintió como su carne se cortaba, Wu Pao se preparó para saltar otra vez y el hilo volvió a hacer una curva hacia arriba que pasó sobre la lámpara y el joven cogió la punta donde prendía la gema puntiaguda al pasar al otro lado de la lámpara y quedó colgado de ella.

El hombre se había quedado momentáneamente agarrado, pero sabía bien que con un solo movimiento podía cortar esa lámpara y el cuello de esa chica. Con lo que no contaba era que Eriol había corrido hacia él y que iba con determinación, el hombre le vio, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada Hiragizawa saltó y agarró las piernas de Wu Pao dando más peso a la cuerda y con ello un tirón, que el hombre respondió con otro en sentido contrario, pero que tuvo un mal efecto sobre él, porque antes de trocear la lámpara lo hizo con el brazo del hombre que llevaba parte del hilo enrollado alrededor del brazo. El brazo se cortó y el trozo cortado cayó al suelo al igual que la lámpara y los dos jóvenes, Wu Pao tenía las manos sangrando, pero eso no era lo más importante en esos instantes, aún quedaba Meiling. Pese al brazo cortado y la incesante sangre que salía del brazo del hombre, se sintió más deseoso que nunca de matar a esa chica.

Eriol reaccionó inmediatamente después de la caída y cogió el borde de hilo que quedó, empezó a girar el hilo dando vueltas y antes de que el hombre pudiera matar a la prima de Li tiró la punta directamente al hombre. Ciego de ira y dolor se había olvidado de ellos y no se percató del ataque de Eriol hasta que le había atravesado el pecho, el hombre vio como la punta le había atravesado el pecho con facilidad y ahora salí sangre del agujero que se había formado, se miró la herida y después miró a la china y con una última sonrisa de dejó caer de espaldas. Meiling vio que al caer, el hilo se tensaba más alrededor de su cuello y finalmente la solución que encontró fue correr hacia delante, pero en su intento tropezó y también cayó, pero antes de caer colocó los brazos delante de ella y así se impulsó hacia delante en un último intento que le salvó la vida.

- "Cabrón de mierda, casi me mata"- Dijo la joven refunfuñando. Eriol solo pudo sonreír... así era Meiling.

- "Creo que será mejor que nos vayámonos ya"- Dijo Wu Pao- "Este lugar ya me tiene cansado"- Meiling se quitó los hilos de su cuello y antes de ir hacia ellos cogió el candelabro con las velas que quedaban, se acercó al cuerpo y se agachó, miró en la ropa del hombre y de un bolsillo interior sacó lo que parecía ser un pequeño disco, lo cogió y lo guardó, no encontró nada más. A diferencia de lo que antes había dicho al ver los cuerpos ensangrentados sin cabeza, ahora no parecía mostrar un ápice de asco o importancia ante la visión del cuerpo sin brazo y sangrando, creando un gran charco de sangre bajo él.

- "No sabía que ahora te dedicaras a robar a los muertos"- Dijo Wu Pao cuando Meiling estuvo junto a ellos.

- "Cállate o sentirás lo que es ser una antorcha"- Le dijo acercando las velas a su cuerpo. Eriol se puso en cabeza pasando al lado de una bola llameante de fuego. Era una chaqueta que habían quemado y que habían tirado al otro lado para iluminar el lugar donde el hombre se encontraba. Después del primer intento, volvieron a hacerlo una segunda vez y lanzar la chaqueta ardiendo más lejos, teniendo así dos puntos de luz. El hombre de confianza de Shaoran caminó ignorando la discusión a su espalda.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shaoran seguía con su enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con el asesino mientras que la habitación se llenaba cada vez más de humo y fuego, Shaoran había parado bien varios golpes pero había recibido otros tantos, pero estaba magullado, lo que le había llamado la atención era que teniendo las armas a su alcance todavía no las había utilizado. El hombre lanzó su puño a Shaoran pero en realidad lo que quería era cogerle de la camisa y levantarle, dejando que sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Shaoran le cogió del brazo, el hombre era fuerte, muy fuerte. Sin poder hacer nada con los brazos decidió utilizar las piernas pero antes de poder alcanzarle le cogió de ellas y le lanzó contra un mueble. Shaoran chocó contra el mueble tirando las cosas que había sobre él al suelo junto a él. El asesino se acercó a él y le volvió a coger, pero esta vez del cuello, Shaoran había cogido algo a su lado y cuando le tuvo sostenido en el aire, el chino levantó la mano y le roció a los ojos perfume. El hombre le soltó y Shaoran se acercó cogiendo el cuchillo del hombre y lo siguiente que hizo fue cortar el chaleco que llevaba quitándoselo de encima. Shaoran, aprovechando su desconcierto, le dio una patada que le envió al suelo.

- "Dime de una maldita vez quién te ha enviado aquí"- Dijo con tono autoritario.

- "Que te jodan"- Dijo sonriendo. Shaoran se dio la vuelta, tiró al suelo el chaleco y cogió otra de las cosas que se habían caído del mueble, lo destapó y lo roció sobre el hombre.

- "Una vez más. ¿Quién te envió y por qué?"- Sus preguntas eran más bien órdenes pero de todos modos no tenía importancia.

- "Vete al infierno"- Dijo sonriendo. Shaoran sacó su mechero del bolsillo y cogió el frasco de perfume que antes había utilizado para defenderse, encendió el mechero, apretó el difusor del frasco y se formó una pequeña llama que quemó al hombre, pronto el asesino empezó a arder. Shaoran le había rociado con acetona o mejor conocido como quitaesmaltes**[2]**.

- "Tú primero"- Los gritos agonizantes del hombre no perturbaron a Shaoran que fue tranquilamente a por su arma que estaba tirada en el suelo. En sus gritos agonizantes el hombre murmuró algo.

- "No pienses que esto acaba aquí, ellos se enteraran de lo sucedido, podrías haber ganado mucho pero ahora lo perderás todo"- Shaoran le miró con su inexpresiva faz y se volvió a coger el chaleco que antes había tirado al suelo. Salió del cuarto tranquilamente.

- "Después de todo no solo la belleza de una mujer es peligrosa sino también lo que utiliza para conseguirla"- Murmuró mientras del chaleco sacó una linterna, miró a sus dos lados y vio algo que le llamó la atención en uno de ellos- "¿Acaso se creen que esto es el cuento de Pulgarcito?**[3]**"- Shaoran había visto un zapato en el suelo y eso fue lo que le llamó la atención. Cada vez que tenía que ir por un lado u otro veía un zapato y se dirigía por ese lado. Pronto encontró las escaleras y desde allí bajó a la planta inferior. Una vez allí vio como Sakura y los demás estaban delante de la puerta que se encontraba sellada.

- "No hay salidas"- Dijo Marco, ya consciente, a Shaoran.

- "Ya me he dado cuenta"- Dijo con sus aires de no importarle nunca nada. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Sakura quien estaba descalza.

- "Una idea imaginativa lo de los zapatos, pero poco práctica"- La joven sonrió ante la gracia del hombre, lo cual no sonaba gracioso dado el tono de su voz.

- "No hay de que"- Dijo la chica. Era increíble, se había tomado el asunto bastante bien, no estaba intranquila y ante la reprimenda del hombre ella lo había interpretado como un agradecimiento y aunque Shaoran no lo aceptara, los cosas no eran tan diferentes como ella las veía o más bien sentía.

- "Entonces como vamos a salir"- Dijo Marco algo molesto por siempre la actitud pasiva del hombre para todo, era como si no reaccionara ante nada, era una ventaja ser así, frío, pero debía al menos por una vez mostrarse humano.

- "Esperar"- Dijo Shaoran sentándose al lado de Sakura. La joven se encontraba notablemente cansada, ya debía de haber salido el sol, seguramente eran las 6 o 7 de la mañana, incluso tal vez pudieran ser las 8. Tomoyo no se sintió cómoda ante la visión relajada de Sakura. Su amiga vivía en una continua locura, secuestros, asesinos, venenos y la actitud de ese hombre, que en un momento se mostraba protector y en otro la presionaba y la empujaba al borde de la locura. Esta clase de vida no era lo que ella hubiera deseado para su prima, ella se merecía algo mejor, alguien mejor que ese hombre, un hombre que solo le ha traído y le traería desgracias.

- "Tobias"- Dijo Fiona mirando hacia las escaleras, los demás miraron hacia el mismo lugar que la chica dirigía sus ojos y allí vieron a 3 personas más que venían con el hombre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio a la hermana de su jefe. Shaoran se acercó a los otros tres y les miró de arriba abajo.

- "Si que habéis tardado"- Eriol estaba sonriendo, Meiling bufando al hombre que tenía a su lado y Wu Pao mostró su cara de odio a su apreciado primo.

- "Nos retuvieron"- Dijo Eriol tan animado como siempre.

- "¿Salimos ya? Me voy a volver claustrofóbica como siga aquí metida"- Dijo adelantándose hacia Tomoyo y Sakura- "¿Estáis bien?"- Les preguntó a las jóvenes.

- "Deberías de preocuparte más por ti que por nosotras"- Dijo Tomoyo al ver los cuantiosos cortes que tenía en el cuerpo.

- "¡Bah! Esto en unos semanas desaparecerá"- Contestó animada.

- "¿Cómo habéis encontrado a Tobias?"- Dijo Sakura a la china.

- "Pues estaba algo desconcertado cuando le vimos, al parecer alguien le atacó y al recobrar la consciencia estuvo vagando por la casa"- Dijo mirando al aludido, que vio a Sakura y enseguida se acercó a ella.

- "¿Está bien?"- La joven asintió al notar la preocupación en su voz- "La verdad es que pensé que la había hecho algo cuando no la vi al recobrar la consciencia"- Sakura agradeció su preocupación.

- "¿Y cómo es que no le mató?"- Preguntó curiosa.

- "La verdad es que era un asesino muy torpe, no me tomó los signos vitales, me dio un par de patadas para ver si me movía y después se marchó"- Dijo con la mirada entrecerrada y furiosa.

- "Mmmm..."- Todo esto era muy extraño, Sakura hubiera jurado que el hombre con el que se había enfrentado primero no era el hombre que vino después al cuarto de Fiona.

- "¿En qué piensas?"- Preguntó Tomoyo al ver la expresión de su amiga, una expresión que indicaba que se encontraba aislada en su propio mundo.

- "No, en nada"- Contestó moviendo las manos y sonriendo.

- "Ya estamos todos, ahora podremos irnos"- Dijo Shaoran dejando el chaleco en el suelo.

- "¿Qué pretendes?"- Preguntó Wu Pao. Todos miraban con cuidado los movimientos de Shaoran. Vieron como del chaleco sacaba explosivos.

- "¿Pretende volar la puerta? Eso es imposible"- Dijo Tobias, pero Shaoran se dispuso en otro lugar.

- "La puerta no sino la pared"- Shaoran marcó el tiempo en un reloj y se apartó del lugar, los presentes tardaron en reaccionar pero rápidamente se apartaron también. Se marcharon a otro cuarto y esperaron a oir la explosión.

5

4

3

2

1

'Boom' los añicos de la pared salieron disparados. Todos salieron de sus refugios y vieron que el chino no se había equivocado, la pared había explotado dejando un gran agujero. Era de lógica que las paredes estuvieran menos reforzadas que las puertas. Todos marcharon hacia la improvisada puerta de salida. Fiona por su estado débil y su aportación al caminito de zapatos había quedado sobre los brazos de su hermano, que fueron los primeros en salir. Fuera pudieron ver a un gran tumulto de gente que observaban alelados la salida de su jefe, intacto y a salvo, tardaron algo en recuperar la razón pero en el momento en que volvieron en sí corrieron a ayudar a los enjaulados en esa casa. Sakura iba ayudada de Tomoyo para salir, pero antes de poder dar más de tres pasos sintió como alguien la cogía y la elevaba en el aire. Se sobresaltó pero enseguida supo quien era.

- "Si caminas descalza te cortaras los pies"- Tomoyo iba a reclamarle pero el hombre la miró con unos ojos oscuros y no dijo nada. Sakura por otro lado se encontraba bastante impresionada, no había imaginado que pudiera ser amable con ella, no esta clase de amabilidad.

- "Mmm... gracias"- Dijo con voz pequeña y asustadiza, como la de una niña pequeña. Su corazón le palpitaba frenéticamente y la calidez que sentía en su cuerpo se mezclaba con la de él, se sentía flotar, como si fuera tan ligera como una nube.

- "Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde"- El mundo de ensueño en el que se había sumido se resquebrajó al oír esa voz tan profunda que siempre utilizaba con ella, no debía haber esperado nada bueno de él. La joven se sintió más intranquila que nunca, ahora se hallaba en manos del depredador. Todos habían salido de la mansión y habían ido hacia unos coches aparcados delante. Shaoran se acercó a uno de ellos que tenía las puertas abiertas y depositó a la joven dentro y justo en ese momento el lugar donde habían sufrido tantas aventuras esa interminable noche explotó en mil pedazos. Sakura oyó la explosión y sintió el calor ardiente del fuego con el viento que se formó al explotar. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, las personas que estaban cercanas al lugar habían quedado heridas o simplemente habían muerto. Shaoran se apartó del lado de Sakura para hablar con Meiling y Eriol. Sakura quedó sola en el coche, Tomoyo tampoco estaba, había desaparecido. Después de lo que Sakura creyó varios minutos oyó el ruido de sirenas.

- _"¿La policía?"_- Se preguntó Sakura- _"Sería lo lógico después de todo el alboroto de la explosión"_- Sakura se encontraba desorientada y algo confundida, algo que últimamente se iba haciendo muy habitual. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella y levantó la cabeza.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¿Y ahora qué demonios pasa?"- Dijo una mujer desde su mesa.

- "Muévete, han reportado problemas en el territorio occidental, al parecer a los italianos les gusta dar grandes fiestas"- Dijo un hombre cogiendo su chaqueta y la pistola de un cajón de la mesa.

- "Genial, por si no me bastara con el territorio oriental, ahora nos toca el occidental, ¿es que no se cansan nunca?"- La mujer cogió su placa y pistola y se levantó de la mesa. Siguió al hombre y se metió en un coche. La mujer no era muy alta, tenía el pelo largo a media espalda y negro, pero no se apreciaba porque lo llevaba en trenza. Sus ojos eran marrones casi negros, protegidos por unas gafas. No era una mujer de las que deslumbraban al pasar, pero eso no era lo que le importaba en esos momentos. En poco tiempo y bajo el ruido de sirenas llegaron al lugar de los hechos, delante de ella pudo ver la mansión destrozada en llamas y la gente ayudándose- "Joder, si que han montado una fiesta bien grande"- El hombre mostró una sonrisa ante el comentario.

- "Jefa ya hemos llegado"- Dijo parando el coche- "¿Qué hacemos?"

- "Lo de siempre, pregunta que ha pasado, los responsables y sobre todo localiza al jefe de este clan, lo quiero ver en comisaria prestando declaración, no quiero que se te escape, si hace falta espósale"- La mujer salió del vehículo antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo. Miró a su alrededor y empezó a recorrer el lugar. Vio que todos estaban ajetreados atendiendo heridos, hasta que vio a alguien dentro de un coche, era una joven no más de 20 años. La joven era la única sentada sin hacer nada, así que decidió acercarse y vio como la chica levantaba la cabeza.

- "Hola"- La chica se quedó con la cabeza levantada pero no la miraba a los ojos- "¿Sabrías decirme que ha pasado?"- Preguntó acercándose más.

- "Perdón no la entiendo"- Dijo en japonés. La mujer se quedó algo enrarecida pero al saber japonés no le fue difícil entenderla.

- "Le decía que si sabría decirme lo que ha pasado"- Sakura entendió en ese momento.

- "¿Es policía?"- La pregunta le pareció curiosa, cualquiera que la viera sabría que es policía, de repente se le pasó una idea absurda por la cabeza y pasó su mano por delante de su rostro.

- "¿Y usted es ciega?"- Sakura sonrió, había notado que la mujer había pasado su mano por delante de su rostro.

- "Sí"- La policía se quedó callada por un momento y después suspiró.

- "Entonces no me sirve como testigo, bueno pero... ¿sabría decirme si ha oído algo o si sabe lo que ha pasado para que este lugar este en llamas?"- Sakura no tenía más dudas, era policía, además de una persona bastante extraña, se había tomado su ceguera con naturalidad, no le había dado el pésame por su desgracia ni se había intentado disculpar por su torpeza, le pareció... agradable.

- "No, no sé que ha pasado, lo siento"- La policía iba a preguntarle algo más cuando vio algo bastante peculiar.

- "Lo que ven mis ojos... ya decía yo que si no estaba él implicado es que algo andaba mal. Perdóneme señorita"- La mujer se marchó de su lado dejando a Sakura algo divertida, si que era una policía muy curiosa. La mujer se acercó al hombre que estaba junto con otras 3 personas- "Pero mira que me deleitan mis ojos, dos líderes de Clan orientales en el territorio occidental"

- "Detective"- Saludó Eriol a la mujer- "Buenos días"

- "Sí, muy buenos. Supongo que no sabéis nada de esta preciosa fiesta. Supongo que el Clan Dragón no tiene nada que ver, ni tampoco el Clan Serpiente. Nada... que se os dio pasar por el barrio"- Dijo con tono burlón.

- "Casualidades de la vida"- Respondió Meiling.

- "Oye Li, espero que no estés metido en este problema, porque al mínimo error te juro que te meto entre rejas"- La mujer les saludó con la cabeza para despedirse, después de su entrada tan tempestuosa, pero antes de eso Shaoran la paró.

- "¿De qué hablaba con Sakura?"- La mujer no entendió a quién se refería hasta que se acordó de la chica del coche.

- "¿La chica del coche? De nada, ya sabes... rutina"- _"Con que su nombre es Sakura"_- El hombre le lanzó una mirada helada- "No sabía que hubieras cambiado de chica Li, ¿ya te cansaste de Lara?"- El hombre no dijo nada más y la mujer se dio la vuelta volviendo por donde vino, pasando por el coche donde había visto a Sakura que ahora estaba acompañada de otra mujer.

- "Hola de nuevo"- Tomoyo miró a la mujer que se acercaba, con recelo- "¿Amiga suya?"- Le preguntó a Sakura.

- "Sí"- Respondió tranquila.

- "¿Y qué hacen dos japonesas aquí en Hong Kong? Es más ¿qué hacen en este lugar? Es muy peligroso enredarse con estas personas"- Dijo señalando a Shaoran y sus acompañantes. La mujer miró a Tomoyo que desprendía un aura protectora alrededor de Sakura, la policía sonrió y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, de ahí sacó una tarjeta- "Bueno... en todo caso ya me enteraré más tarde. Tomen, aquí les dejo mi número, para cualquier cosa o si tienen problemas o quieren hablarme de algo que recuerden de esta noche... no duden en llamarme"- Sakura la sonrió y Tomoyo la miró algo distante, pero cogió la tarjeta.

- "Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta"- Tomoyo leyó la tarjeta cuando la mujer se marchó a hablar con otro policía.

- "¿Quién es Tomoyo?"- Preguntó Sakura a su prima.

- "Aquí pone que es la detective de la policía de Hong Kong"- Tomoyo observó a la mujer y guardó la tarjeta- "La detective Lina"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El vaho salía de su boca mientras su respiración agitada clamaba por más aire. El hombre corría por las sombras de la noche, se escabullía entre las ramas de los árboles. Sus ropas desgarradas y sucias, su cuerpo magullado y arañado. Su estado era deplorable, se podía apreciar por la suciedad de su cuerpo que llevaba días sin lavarse y por su palidez se podía ver que también llevaba días sin comer. A duras penas mantenía el ritmo de la carrera pero tenía que escapar, era indispensable huir, corría como gacela asustada y no era para menos, su vida pendía de ello, aunque si sobreviviera no sería mejor lo que después llegara.

El hombre ya podía oír a sus cazadores, estaban cerca, se acercaban por momentos olfateando su rastro. Y para dificultar su escapada tenía unas largas cadenas con grilletes en sus muñecas que relentizaban sus movimientos, sus piernas estaban libres pero sus brazos le pesaban mucho. El ruido de las ramas secas romperse, sentía casi encima el aliento de su depredador, miraba hacia atrás mientras corría torpemente sobre sus pies descalzos, sin percatarse de una raíz de un árbol levantada el hombre tropezó y cayó. Intentó volver a levantarse pero ya estaban allí, levantó la cabeza y pudo ver los ojos rabiosos de sus asesinos. Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde. Un grito desgarrador inundó el bosque y todo acabó.

Una habitación descuidada por el tiempo y llena de gente enmascarada con máscaras negras entraron unos hombres y lanzaron un saco negro sobre una mesa sucia y astillada, un hombre se encontraba detrás de la mesa, también enmascarado y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- "Señores... señoras... ahora sabremos quién ha ganado en el juego de esta noche"- El hombre destapó el saco y se vio la cabeza de una persona, la gente empezó a murmurar, unos contentos y otros enfadados o disgustados- "¿Quién habrá sido el afortunado ganador de esta noche?"

****

N. de la A.: Hi everybody!!!!!! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 de UFELO, sé que muchos me dirán que porque no hay escena S+S, pero no vivimos solo de esas escenas... ¿o sí? Bueno... en todo caso espero que la gente se quede contenta con la aparición de este cap, porque debo decir y debo declarar que El Asesinad a Kassy Club de Fans está aumentando por momentos, sí, como lo oyen, desean matarme, también torturarme y uno me ha inducido al suicidio (que te digan que vayas a sus manos para que te maten, lo llamo yo suicidio, no estoy tan loca para dejarme matar), por suerte nadie sabe donde vivo (exactamente), algunos saben mi nombre y creo que solo 2 personas saben mis apellidos. En todo caso, solo quería decirles que les agradezco que sigan este fic y los otros que escribo y traduzco, me emocionó ver que tengo 70 reviews en este fic. GRACIAS, mis lágrimas se me salen de la alegría (soy una sensible).Ah, otra cosa y son malas noticias, estoy de exámenes... así que hasta Junio no verán actualización de ningún fic, se los aseguro, no intenten rogarme, amenazarme o sobornarme, no habrá actualización hasta que termine este maldito infierno que son los estudios U_U.

Una cosa del fic, ¿han notado mi vena de loca? Me he vuelto una sangrienta, me ha dado por matar a gente en este cap, jajaja, bueno, en todo caso mis asesinatos no acabarán aquí, ¿Han visto lo frío que son Eriol, Meiling y Shaoran? Tenía ganas de matar, jajaja, por eso les aconsejo que si tienen algo en contra de los muertos y el lenguaje vulgar, es decir, improperios y demás, será mejor que dejen de leer este fic. Pero aparte de eso, díganme su opinión de este capítulo y por favor sean buenos, las escenas de acción no son lo mío.

Vocabulario:

****

[1]Tánatos: Precedente del griego. Es la palabra con la que se referían a la representación de la muerte.

****

[2]Acetona: Para aquellas que no lo sepan la acetona es el vulgarmente conocido quitaesmaltes, lo que se utiliza para quitar el esmalte de uñas, tiene alcohol por lo que el fuego prende bien en él, así que ya sabéis no juguéis con fuego con la acetona cerca, ^^UUU.

****

[3]Pulgacito: Cuento popular, de toda la vida Ahora mismo no me acuerdo como, pero Pulgarcito se pierde en el bosque o le dejan allí (hace mucho desde que leí este cuento), bueno... la cuestión es que para marcar el camino tira migas de pan. En este caso Sakura y Tomoyo utilizan esto para ayudar a Shaoran a salir del lugar.

Quejas, amenazas, comentarios o preguntas o si queréis que os avise de cuando subiré el siguiente cap a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

MSN: kasiopea_milenia99@hotmail.com -- en otro fic se me olvido poner el 99, esta es la dirección correcta.

Zai Jian


	9. Amar es sufrir

30 de Mayo de 2003

Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

Ejem... ejem... después de varias reflexiones y de hablar con algunas personas. Me he dado cuenta de que este fic se me ha ido totalmente de las manos XD, en el sentido ^\\\\\\-//////^ de las relaciones entre... ejem... porque será que me siento algo incómoda ^^UUU, pues eso... entre la relación S+S. Aquí va mi mini advertencia:

'Recomiendo a aquellos que sean hiper sensibles :P o que tengan algo en contra de las relaciones entre parejas que vaya más allá de besos, que dejen de leer este fic. De momento no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, así que no me hagáis sentir como una corruptora de menores (yo tampoco llego a la mayoría de edad pero tengo una mente madura y seria. Ya me gustaría a mí ser así XD). En todo caso, de momento no hay escenas excesivamente comprometidas, pero dejo la advertencia para gente superhipermegamaxi sensible XD'

WARNING. Todos los amantes del S+S, absténganse de leer el principio de este capítulo, aviso, aviso, si os gusta el S+S, mejor no leáis el principio de este capítulo, me mataréis después de leerlo, os lo aseguro XP.

- "Conversaciones"

__

"Pensamientos"

Sueños o recuerdos

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 9: Amar es sufrir

****

By: Kassy99

La mañana pasó tranquila, todos habían vuelto sanos y a salvo, nada importante había sucedido ya que al fin y al cabo el líder del Clan Dragón había resultado ileso de todo mal, o por lo menos sí convida de él. Sakura se había instalado en la habitación de Tomoyo, por alguna razón, que no quiso dar ni a Meiling ni a su prima, decidió que no podía aguantar ni un minuto más el dormir en la misma cama que **ese** hombre. Aunque la razón era muy sencilla, cuando estaba junto a él era simplemente incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin sentirse perturbada por su presencia, ya no era solo el contacto con él, sino su presencia delante de ella. Se sentía devorada y eso la perturbaba de tal manera hasta el punto de no poder conciliar el sueño. Aún así no pudo dormir en cuanto llegó a la mansión, cuando antes se encontraba tan fatigada. Había pasado toda la noche en vela y la mañana no había sido mejor, después del incidente con los asesinos y la explosión que le siguió, tuvieron una mañana tan movida que llegaron a la mansión pasado el mediodía. Ahora era recién entrada la tarde, sobre las cuatro llegando a las cinco.

Por otra parte Wu Pao se separó de ellos volviendo donde pertenecía. Ausentarse demasiado tiempo de sus obligaciones podría causarle problemas y malentendidos al Clan Dragón, como la especulación de un supuesto secuestro, lo cual no sería beneficioso para el Clan. Aunque no se marchó sin una adecuada despedida de su prima Meiling, lo cual dejó enfurecida a la mujer toda la tarde, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ella temerosos por sus preciosas vidas.

Eriol desapareció nada más llegar a la mansión, sonrió a los presentes con una sonrisa misteriosa, asistió a la despedida de Wu Pao y se evaporó entre la confusión, como un buen fantasma. Shaoran no se molestó en preocuparse a donde había ido, ya que según él, Eriol era un 'maldito excéntrico' o también conocido como 'el rey de los misterios' también era reconocido por nombres menos agradables pero en ese tema era mejor no profundizar demasiado. Simplemente digamos que nuestro joven amigos de gafas desapareció como un gran mago de hechicería.

Shaoran después de descubrir que Sakura se negaba a compartir sus aposentos con él se retiró con un simple 'no importa donde quieras esconderte, o cuanto te alejes de mí, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a mi lado, solo cuestión de tiempo' algo que no dejó tranquila a Sakura nada en absoluto, pero el hecho de que no la hubiera forzado a que se quedara con él era un alivio, pequeño, pero un alivio.

En cuanto a Fiona y Marco... ellos tuvieron que hacer uso de su apartamento en la ciudad, dado que su mansión estaba destrozada.

__

- "De verdad te agradezco mucho toda tu ayuda, por ti mi hermana está viva y en buen estado, nunca sabré como compensarte"- Decía el hombre con gran alegría y gratitud.

Estaban aún dentro de la propiedad del italiano, a las espaldas de este estaba su derruida y calcinada mansión, a su lado estaba su hermana y el joven Tobias. Detrás de ellos se encontraban alguno de sus guardaespaldas. Al frente estaban Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Shaoran y Wu Pao, con unos coches esperándolos detrás de ellos. Aún había algunos oficiales merodeando por la zona.

- "No tiene porque agredecerme. Solo hice lo que debía hacer, no podía permitir que su hermana muriera de esa manera"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- "De verdad que te agradezco tu ayuda, tenía tanto miedo, pero tú me ayudaste, no solo con tus manos y tus plantas sino además con tu apoyo moral y tu fe en que todo saldría bien"- Dijo la hermana de Marco profundamente agradecida. Un hombre vestido de negro se acercó a Shaoran y le susurró algo al oído, este asintió y les avisó que debían partir- "Por eso quiero que sepas que si algún día necesitas de mi ayuda no dudes en acudir a mí"- Sakura le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.

- "Ahora solo espero que te cuides y que tengas cuidado, aunque creo que ya hay quien te cuidará y te mimará bien"- La joven sonrió al viento, pero solo a algunos se les escapó la insinuación. Tomoyo rió pícaramente y miró al joven que acompañaba a Fiona, que cuando sintió la mirada de la prima de Sakura sintió como los colores subían por su rostro. Wu Pao, Eriol y Meiling ya marchaban para los coches, Shaoran se quedó hasta que Tomoyo le insistió a Sakura que debían marcharse ya. La joven asintió, pero antes de partir le pidió a su amiga que le acercara a Tobias y así hizo esta. La japonesa hizo que el joven se inclinara hacia ella y le susurró algo en el oído, nadie lo escuchó, el joven permaneció callado hasta que al final sonrió, Sakura le cogió de la mano apretándola con fuerza mientras le regalaba una última sonrisa, para finalmente separarse y despedirse de sus recientes amistades. Cabía destacar la cara de intriga que todos tenían por saber que era lo que la joven le había dicho para que estuviera tanto tiempo susurrándole cosas, también había que destacar lo poco que le agradó al líder del Clan Dragón la proximidad de la joven con el italiano ni esa confiada intimidad que los rodeaba. Sakura entró en el coche después de lanzar una última despedida- "Adiós. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos no sean en circunstancias tan agitadas"- Fiona se despidió al igual que su hermano.

Sakura se quedó aún tumbada sobre la cama, reflexiva, razonando y perseverando en un tema que no se marchaba de su cabeza. Estaba tan sumida en sus propias cavilaciones que no notó que su amiga la había estado llamando desde hacia un buen rato.

- "¿Qué?"- Respondió al fin la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

- "Te estaba llamando pero estabas tan pensativa que no me has escuchado, ¿verdad?"- Le dijo su amiga sentada delante de un tocador.

- "Sí, perdona si no te he escuchado, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?"- Dijo con los ojos abiertos, perdidos en el techo.

- "Te estaba preguntando qué fue lo que le dijiste al chico de antes, ese... Tobias"- Dijo Tomoyo mientras se oían el sonido de un teclado.

- "Que tuviera cuidado"- Respondió Sakura mirando a la nada, entonces fue cuando el sonido paró y Tomoyo se giró a ver el rostro de su prima, con la intriga firmada en su rostro.

- "¿Qué tuviera cuidado? ¿Hay algo que deba saber Sakura?"- Le preguntó mientras su mirada se volvía interesada.

- "¿Y yo Tomoyo? ¿Me ocultas algo?"- Las dos amigas sonrieron mal intencionadas, todos estos años de convivencia las habían hecho grandes expertas de una sobre la otra.

- "Touché, pero respóndeme tú primero, después de todo yo he sido la primera en preguntar"- Dijo dándose la vuelta totalmente y mirando a su amiga, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas mientras miraba la figura de su amiga.

- "A ti no quiero ocultarte nada o mejor dicho no puedo ocultarte nada"- Sakura se giró a un lado y quedó mirando hacia Tomoyo, su amiga vio que la joven invidente estaba pensando en algo, en algo importante.

- "¿Qué es lo que ronda por esa cabecita?"- Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró, volviéndose a girar y quedar boca arriba.

- "Me preocupa todo esto"- Dejó escapar entre suspiros.

- "¿Qué es todo esto?"- Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó escapar otro suspiro.

- "Muchas cosas Tomoyo, muchas cosas..."- Hizo una pausa, cogió aire y apartó las manos para que su mirada volviera a perderse en la nada- "Le dije a Tobias que cuidara de Fiona, que aunque todo hubiese aparentemente acabado, aún había muchas cosas que resolver, que la protegiera y que contactara conmigo ante cualquier problema"

- "¿Cómo cuales?"- La joven echó un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador y después volvió a mirar a su amiga.

- "Pues es muy evidente Tomoyo"- Dijo una vocecita desde el techo, Tomoyo vio una cosa peluda flotando en el aire.

- "Kero... ¿dónde te habías metido?"- Preguntó la joven de cabellos oscuros viendo como el guardián descendía sobre su regazo.

- "Pues para variar... se quedó dormido"- Dijo Sakura desde la cama- "Cuando entrasteis al cuarto le dije a Kero que se escondiera en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y después de eso se quedó dormido. No deberías hacer los bolsillos tan confortables Tomoyo, mira lo que sucede después"- Al guardián le salió una vena y Sakura giró la cabeza para sacarle la lengua adivinando la expresión de su rostro.

- "Bueno... que haya paz... dejemos eso, ya ha pasado y lo importante es que Kero está bien y tú también"- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza al ver las chispas que lanzaba Kero.

- "De todas maneras si Kero se hubiera quedado dentro de la casa no le hubiera pasado nada, es un ser mágico y el simple fuego no le hubiera matado, por no decir que su símbolo es el sol así que lo más lógico sería que hubiera podido controlar el fuego de su alrededor"- A Kero y a Tomoyo les salieron unas grandes gotas, a veces la lógica aplastante de Sakura y su tono de reprimenda parecía el de una madre sermoneando a su hijo.

- "Bueno, vayamos al tema que nos atañe, ¿qué es tan evidente Kero?"- El guardián miró a la persona sobre la que estaba sentado y cruzó sus patitas y sus bracitos.

- "El simple hecho de que la joven halla sido envenenada cuando podrían haberlo hecho con el hermano, por no decir de molestarse en envenenarla con un veneno muy poco conocido, lo cual nos lleva a una persona experta en el tema y lo cual nos lleva a la gran pregunta: ¿cuál eran las razones de tanta minuciosidad por la hermana del líder del clan italiano?"- Tomoyo y Sakura quedaron calladas y pensativas. No había respuestas para ninguna de sus preguntas.

- "Y otras preguntas serían: ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cuál será el siguiente clan? ¿Qué propósitos tienen con todo esto?"- Preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

- "¿Por qué dices que volverán a atacar?"- Tomoyo sentía el temor de que se hubieran envuelto en un problema grande, demasiado grande para ellas.

- "No estoy segura, pero no se hubieran molestado en eliminar nuestra existencia si no hubieran decido seguir actuando, sin nuestras presencias volverían a actuar sin llamar la atención y sin que relacionaran futuros casos con el de la mansión. Además de que tengo la sospecha de que eran 3 personas en la casa, lo cual no impediría a la superviviente avisar a sus superiores"

- "¿3?"- Preguntó la joven algo confusa.

- "Cuando te encontraste con Meiling me dijiste que se encontró con un reguero de cadáveres, lo cual nos llevó a la conclusión de que eran 2 personas, porque alguien a su vez desde el otro lado de la casa me estaba atacando a mi"- Tomoyo afirmó con la cabeza para sí misma- "Pero la persona que me atacó salió lesionada, le di un golpe seco en el codo que por lo menos tuvo que rompérselo. Después alguien llegó al cuarto de Fiona, ¿viste si se movía con lentitud o daba síntomas de que tuviera el codo roto?"- Tomoyo permaneció callada y entrecerró la mirada.

- "No. Ese hombre movía muy bien los brazos, pero pudo ser el hombre que atacó a Meiling y a Eriol"- Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestarla fue Tomoyo quien desechó la idea- "No, porque ese tipo era el que estaba al otro lado de la casa matando a los guardias, eso dijeron ellos, así que..."

- "Tenemos una tercera persona con el codo roto rondando por las calles de Hong Kong"- Kero se levantó del regazo de Tomoyo y fue a la cama donde estaba su ama y se sentó en la almohada.

- "Sakurita... Tú que fuiste la aprendiz de Evangeline, ¿sabrías quién podría crear más Tánatos?"- Sakura quedó con las manos sobre su vientre, con los dedos entrecruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- "Me temo que no son muchas personas, pero lo que más temo es que a parte de mi no hay nadie que pueda controlar con precisión la realización, la dosificación o la curación de ese veneno. Aparte de Evangeline existían otras 3 personas en el mundo que fueran unos maestros, no conozco el nombre de ninguno de los 3, al igual que Evangeline y yo, trabajaban bajo pseudónimos. Sabes bien que Evangeline no era su auténtico nombre. Estas 3 personas respondían al pseudónimo de: Night, el ladrón; Luzbel, el demonio y Astrea, la Justicia o la Diosa. Pero estas tres personas están desaparecidas o muertas"- Dijo levantándose de la cama, sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y su pijama estaba algo arrugado por su pesada mañana.

- "¿Y Angeline y tú? ¿cómo sois conocidas?"- Era la primera vez que le podía sonsacar a Sakura información de Evangeline, cuando esta estaba viva e incluso después de su muerte, su prima se mantuvo muy secretiva sobre este tema.

- "Evangeline, El Ángel y yo soy conocida como la Aprendiz, La Flor de Ángel, exactamente a Evangeline se la conocía como El Ángel del Destino y a mí como su Flor"- Respondió sin pensarlo mucho, con naturalidad.

- "Entonces solo había cinco personas en el mundo que podrían haber envenenado a Fiona, pero si contamos que tú no has sido y que Evangeline murió solo nos quedan esas tres personas"- Meditó Tomoyo para sí misma.

- "En realidad, como he dicho antes, teóricamente no pudo ser ninguno, Luzbel murió, no sé las causas exactas, Astrea desapareció y de Night se sabe muy poco, no se puede asegurar ni siquiera de su existencia"- Tomoyo echó otro vistazo a la pantalla y vio como una ventana se había abierto al fin.

- "Ya esta conectada"- Dijo dándose la vuelta y tecleando.

- "¿Con quién chateas Tomoyo?"- Preguntó la joven pasando a su turno de interrogatorio.

- "Como nos desaparecimos de Tokyo tan repentinamente, pensé en que ya iba siendo hora de comunicarnos con ella, además así puedo pedirle que nos ayude con un par de cosas"- Dijo a la vez que tecleaba con rapidez.

- "Pero si utilizas la línea de teléfono interceptarán tu conexión y no puedes utilizar un satélite porque no tienes los materiales necesarios"- Dijo Sakura saliendo de la cama y acercándose a su amiga, guiándose por el sonido del teclado.

- "Por eso cuando ayer me pediste que comprara unas cosas aproveché para coger otras, ahora mismo he conectado el portátil que me ha dejado Meiling a un aparato que interviene la línea y que la desvía dándoles información falsa de lo que estoy haciendo realmente y del lugar al que me estoy comunicando"- Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar una risita maliciosa.

- "Eres increíble, cuando se trata de aparatos eléctricos no hay quien se te resista. ¿Y qué le estás pidiendo?"

- "Ahora mismo estoy pidiéndole información sobre varias personas, jajaja"- Se rió Tomoyo a lo que apareció en su pantalla.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

- "Que está preguntando: '¿en que lío os habéis metido?'"- Respondió Kero que había volado al lado de Tomoyo mirando la pantalla.

- "Será mejor que no lo sepa, morirá infartada como descubra donde estamos"- Dijo Sakura- "Y no quiero pensar en la reacción de la tía Sonomi. ¡Ah! Pregúntale si..."

- "Ya se lo he preguntado, ahora me responde"- Respondió antes de que Sakura dijera nada.

- "¿Me lees la mente?"- Su prima solo sonrió al comentario.

- "Ya llega la respuesta: 'Sí, tu madre está bien, se recupera poco a poco y sí, habló con alguien hace unas semanas... un extranjero'"- Sakura y Tomoyo pensaron lo mismo a la misma vez.

- "Marco"- Dijeron al unísono.

- "Entonces fue así como descubrió lo de Sakurita ¿no?"- Dijo el pequeño peluche mientras seguía mirando la pantalla.

- "Era de esperar"- Sakura se apoyó en el tocador- "La tía Sonomi es la única que sabe de lo nuestro y además es la única que conocemos que esté en el hospital central de Tokyo, no era difícil echar cuentas"- Sakura dejó caer su cabeza y se llevó dos dedos a la frente- "La tía se deja conmover fácilmente cuando la cuentan historias tan tristes como la de Marco"- Dejó salir un suspiro resignándose, pero Tomoyo se puso seria.

- "Te equivocas, ante todo, esta tú seguridad Sakura, si dijo algo, probablemente fue al reconocer los síntomas de Fiona, al oír que la chica tenía esa extraña enfermedad seguro que no dudó ni un segundo en decirle a Marco sobre tu existencia"- Sakura apretó el puño.

- "Lo sé, la verdad es que no puedo enfadarme con la tía Sonomi, dile a Saiko de mi parte que se cuide"- Sakura se levantó y marchó a la ducha intentando huir de un antiguo tormento que al parecer seguía persiguiéndola.

- "¿Crees que está bien?"- Preguntó Kero preocupado por su ama.

- "No, pero lo estará... Sakura es fuerte, podrá afrontarlo"- Tomoyo siguió chateando con la mujer que respondía al nombre de Saiko. La conversación siguió con normalidad hasta que una frase llamó la atención de la japonesa.

**__**

'Los clanes se están movilizando. Tened cuidado'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Una figura de un hombre hecha de papel estaba situada al fondo de una gran sala. La figura estaba suspendida en el aire esperando a ser disparada por una persona al otro lado, su amenazante mirada y su posición no la asustaban pues no podía sentir miedo. Al otro lado, con una gran distancia separándoles, se situaba un hombre con los brazos rectos en posición horizontal, el cuerpo erguido y las piernas algo separadas. Sobre la cabeza llevaba unos cascos que tapaban sus orejas y que impedían que el sonido de los disparos le ensordeciera. El hombre tenía la mirada fija en un punto del muñeco de papel que llevaba marcado en su pecho una diana. Sus ojos parecían clavarse en la pobre figura inanimada que si fuera porque no podía sentir hubiera salido corriendo cual animal apabullado. Shaoran Li se sentía frustrado, no sabía la razón, pero aquella tarde había despertado muy molesto, mucho más de lo que solía estar en sus momentos 'malos' momentos, tras minutos de reflexión en su cuarto decidió bajar a practicar su puntería y desconectar del mundo real por un tiempo. Pero todo fue en vano, ya que tras casi una hora en ese cuarto, lo único que había conseguido era darle una vez a la figura, dejando solo un agujero que lo atravesaba. Finalmente se rindió ante su fallido intento de sacarse de la cabeza eso que le perturbaba. Bajó el arma y lo dejó en la mesa de tiro, en cambio los cascos los bajó de su cabeza para dejarlos colgando de su cuello. Apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y dejó que su cabeza cayera como si llevara una pesada carga sobre ella. En realidad si sabía la razón de su tan mal humor, solo había una sola razón, la única que le había hecho sentirse así desde que había entrado en su vida. Fue una consecución de cosas lo que le hizo estallar así esa tarde al despertar, la primera fue ese acercamiento entre el joven italiano y ella al despedirse, segundo fue su rechazo a permanecer con él por las noches y tercero, el tercero era lo que más le alteraba y era el deseo frustrado, esa era la razón que más le alteraba, la frustración de no haber puesto ni un dedo sobre ella desde que la había conocido, podría soportar lo demás, podría superarlo de alguna manera si solo pudiera tomarla como el quería desde que la conoció, pero las circunstancias y la misma implicada se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil, tanto... que no sabía por cuanto más aguantaría su voluntad, que lentamente se resquebrajaba como un delicado cristal. Sumido en su mundo de frustración no notó el inesperado tacto de unos brazos rodeándole la cintura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wei se encontraba en la entrada, donde acababa de recibir la llegada de un invitado, iba a preparar unas bebidas para su señor y el invitado. Cuando este entró en la cocina una doncella salió a limpiar algunos de los objetos que decoraban la casa y justo en ese momento vio como bajaba una de las nuevas hospedadas en la casa Li.

- "¡Oh! Buenas tardes señorita"- Saludó con cortesía a la joven.

- "Buenas tardes. ¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra el joven de la casa?"- Preguntó con amabilidad.

- "El joven está en la sala de tiro"- La joven sonrió con nerviosismo mientras una gota caía por su cabeza.

- "No quiero molestarla... ¿pero podría decirme dónde está ese lugar?"- La doncella se rió ante la cortesía de la joven. Era una joven muy humilde y muy inocente, parecía que estuviera tratando con una niña, una clase de mujer que no se veía por esa casa muy a menudo o más acertadamente sería decir nunca.

- "No se preocupe, yo la acompañaré muy gustosa, así no se perderá en esta gran mansión"- La joven había bajado las escaleras en ese momento y la doncella la indicó donde tenían que ir. Las dos estuvieron andando durante un tiempo, tuvieron que bajar una escalera porque el lugar se encontraba en el subsuelo, era lógico, así el sonido de las balas no perturbaría la casa- "Señorita, es aquí"- La doncella la dejó delante de la puerta de entrada y la joven hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento, la doncella volvió a reír por lo bajo y se marchó. La joven buscó el pomo de la puerta para entrar al cuarto, abrió la puerta no muy ampliamente ya que antes de poder hacerlo escuchó unas voces procedentes de su interior.

- "Últimamente me has dejado abandonada, ya no vienes a verme y por si fuera poco ayer faltaste a nuestra cita"- La voz de la joven le era familiar, pero no sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía y donde lo había escuchado antes.

- "Tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar"- Dijo otra voz con seriedad. Era la voz de Shaoran.

- "¿Más importantes que yo?"- Sakura escuchó como el tono de la joven parecía el de una gatita melosa, estaba my claro que estaba coqueteando con Shaoran, no hacia falta tener vista para poder notar eso. Lo que Sakura no sabía es que la joven estaba abrazando a Shaoran por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en ella. El joven se dio la vuelta y la mujer apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho mientras le miraba con ojos inocentes y sonrisa triste de niña pequeña.

- "No mezcles las cosas Lara, los negocios y tú sois dos cosas muy distintas"- La mujer estaba levantando lentamente su brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a su hombro.

- "Mmmm... pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. Dime, Xiaolang... ¿me has echado de menos?"- Shaoran se había apoyado sobre la mesa, casi sentado en ella y ahora se estaba dejando seducir por la mujer que estaba acariciándole y le susurraba con suave voz.

- "Sí"- La mujer sonrió lasciva y satisfactoriamente por aquella respuesta mientras con la otra mano iba desabrochándole los botones de arriba de la camisa.

- "Entonces... demuéstramelo"- La mujer introdujo la mano dentro de la camisa y empezó a acariciar el pecho del hombre. Shaoran no se resistió a sus encantos y obedeció a la mujer, con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de la mujer y acercó su rostro al de ella. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó al contacto de sus cálidos labios. Shaoran miró el rostro de la mujer que esperaba su respuesta y se acercó a ella mientras sus ojos seguían abiertos. Los dos se sumergieron en un profundo e intenso beso. La mujer fue desabrochando la camisa hasta desabotonarla totalmente dejando ver su pecho desnudo. Sakura se retrajo de entrar al lugar y quedó de pie pegada a la pared, mientras que escuchaba los gemidos y susurros de Lara. Sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y sin saber como su cuerpo se deslizó hasta caer sobre el suelo. Su corazón pareció pararse por un instante y su respiración pareció cortarse. El sonido que Sakura hizo al caer no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran que en seguida interrumpió lo que estaban haciendo.

- "¿Quién anda allí?"- Sakura estaba sumida en tal shock que no oyó la voz de Shaoran, el joven apartó a Lara que se encontró algo molesta por la interrupción y se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba semi abierta. Cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió con rapidez para hallar a su fiel mayordomo Wei con una bandeja de té en una mano y la otra sujeta al pomo de la puerta.

- "Joven Xiaolang. Pensé que les apetecería algo de tomar a la señorita Fox y a usted"- La llegada del mayordomo explicó el ruido del exterior, Shaoran le miró con fijeza y Wei le indicó con la mirada el estado de su camisa- "Perdone si interrumpo joven Shaoran"- Shaoran le quitó la bandeja y le indicó que saliera. Wei salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y su rostro se transformó a uno apenado cuando vio a una pequeña figura sentada al lado de la puerta. Se acercó a la joven que se encontraba derrotada en el suelo- "Señorita Sakura, ¿se encuentra bien?"- La joven no respondió, permaneció callada y con la mirada en blanco- "Venga... subamos... con un poco de té de los que preparo se sentirá mejor"- Cogió a la joven de los hombros y la levantó, la joven parecía andar con normalidad, pero su ritmo era tan lento y desanimado que parecía que estuviera vagando en sueños. Con dificultad logró llevar a la joven al vestíbulo para llevarla a la cocina y en esos mismos instantes el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Una doncella acudió a la llamada y tras solo unos segundos apareció por la puerta una mujer muy bella de pelo largo oscuro, vestida con clase pero informal. La doncella dejó a la mujer en el vestíbulo para dirigirse a avisar a su señor, pero no hizo falta, cuando la joven vio a Wei, se dirigió directamente a él.

- "Cuanto tiempo sin verte Wei"- Saludó la mujer con una sonrisa.

- "Es bueno volver a verla señorita Dolphin"- La joven le agradeció su amabilidad pero su atención se desvió al ver lo pálida que estaba la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

- "Dios mío, ¿qué le pasa a esta chica? Está pálida como el papel"- La mujer se acercó a la chica y la miró a la cara. Sakura tenía la mirada perdida, vacía... parecía muerta- "La llevaré al pequeño cuarto de estar, tú trae una taza de esos tés que preparas"- El hombre dudó por un instante pero aceptó. Victoria cogió a Sakura de los hombros y la llevó a uno de los cuartos cercanos, ahí la sentó en un sofá y ella se sentó a su lado quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola colgada en el respaldo de un sillón- "Pequeña... ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás tan pálida... es como si hubieras visto un fantasma"- La joven estaba tan abstraída que no notaba el sonido de la voz de la mujer. En ese momento no oía nada más que los sonidos de ese cuarto, como esa mujer llamaba a Shaoran, podía imaginar como él la tocaba, como la tocaba a ella, con esas mismas manos, con esos mismos labios, como la miraba como la miraba a ella. De repente Sakura pareció despertar de su pesadilla y sus ojos empezaron a tornarse negros de tristeza, pero... las lágrimas no caían. Su respiración se volvió agitada y su cuerpo empezó a temblar- "Pequeña... ¿pero que te pasa?"- Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la joven Tomonoki se abrazó a la desconocida y hundió su rostro en su regazo- "Pequeña..."- La mujer sintió tanta dolor el ver su sufrimiento, era como ver a una niña indefensa. Aún sin conocerla acarició la cabeza de la joven intentando consolarla. Wei entró en el lugar para ver a una desconsolada Sakura. Victoria levantó al cabeza y vio el semblante apenado del hombre que se acercó a dejar unas tazas de té.

- "Con esto se sentirá mejor señorita Sakura"- Dijo en japonés el anciano hombre. La desconsolada niña no pareció reaccionar, siguió abrazada a la mujer, apretando con fuerza sus puños sobre la tela de la ropa de la desconocida.

- "Déjalo Wei, yo me ocuparé de que se tome un par de tazas, no te preocupes"- Intentó tranquilizar al hombre con una sonrisa gentil.

- "Señorita Dolphin tenga cuidado al darle la taza a la joven Sakura. Es invidente"- La mujer quedó algo sorprendida pero le sonrió y le movió la cabeza en tono de saber como tratar a la joven, le volvió a sonreír para que no se preocupara más, dándole a entender que ella se encargaría de la pequeña. Aún así el hombre se marchó preocupado.

- "Bueno... Sakura, muéstrame ese rostro tuyo y bebe una taza de té de Wei, no querrás que se preocupe por ti"- Dijo en japonés al haber oído antes a Wei hablar a la chica en ese idioma. Sakura quedó un momento quieta en esa posición y después levantó la cabeza lentamente, pero siempre con la mirada baja, con el cabello tapando su rostro- "No escondas esa preciosa cara. Mírame"- La mujer llevó su mano a la barbilla de la joven y cuando vio su rostro no vio rastro de lágrimas, había pensado que la joven estaba llorando, pero no había ni rastro de una sola lágrima- "Vamos, toma... una taza de té"- Se sintió algo sorprendida. Pensó que por lo menos en ese estado estaría llorando totalmente desconsolada pero... no. Alcanzó una taza y con cuidado la puso sobre las manos de Sakura.

- "Gracias"- Murmuró al fin Sakura, pero con debilidad.

- _"¿Así que realmente es japonesa?"_- Pensó curiosa. Entonces siguió habló en japonés- "Y dime... ¿podrías decirme la razón de tu pena?"- La mujer apartó los mechones revueltos del rostro de la joven. No entendía porque pero le daban ganas de protegerla, parecía tan... indefensa. Sakura no respondió, así que la mujer decidió interrogarla un poco más- "¿Tu familia?"- La chica no respondió- "¿La salud?"- Sakura parecía mirar la taza- "¿Quizá problemas del corazón?"- Vio como la taza que sujetaba tembló y entonces supo el problema de la chica- "Si son problemas del corazón, entonces no soy la más adecuada para ayudarte"- Dijo irónica, pero no logró arrancarle una sonrisa a la chica- "Dime que te pasa pequeña... sé que no me conoces, pero que mejor que una desconocida para contarle tus problemas"- Sakura levantó la cabeza y por un momento pareció pensarlo, finalmente dejó la taza sobre la mesa y quedó sentada con la espalda tensa y las manos apretando sus pantalones.

- "Mi problema no es el amor, sino al contrario, no tenerlo"- La mujer no comprendió lo que Sakura decía- "Es tal el dolor de no sentir nada, de saber que solo eres un objeto... como las demás..."- Entonces en ese preciso instante la mujer sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba.

- "No puede ser..."- La mujer sintió como su sangre hervía- "Tú... no puede ser..."- La mujer se tensó un momento y pensó fríamente el asunto- _"Que estúpido de mi parte, estando en casa de Li no me podía esperar otra cosa"_- Se acercó a Sakura- "Pequeña.. dime... ¿de dónde eres?"- Sakura se sintió extrañada al cambio de tema.

- "De Tokyo"- Contestó sin echarle más importancia.

- "¿Y tú familia? ¿Vive en Japón?"- Siguió preguntando.

- "No, vivo con mi prima y... ella está aquí conmigo"- La conversación se tornaba cada vez más extraña.

- "¿Y de qué vivís? ¿Herencia? ¿Negocios?"- La insistencia de Victoria empezó a asustar a Sakura.

- "No, de los trabajos que tenemos mi prima y yo"- Aunque sin saber como, esto había distraído la atención de Sakura, momentáneamente.

- "¿Y cuántos años tienes?"

- "Ve... veinte"- De repente la mujer que estaba a su lado se levantó y salió del cuarto dando un golpe en la puerta. Sakura pudo oír murmurar a la mujer antes de salir.

- "Maldito canalla"- Sakura no pudo entender el motivo de las preguntas pero dejó de darle importancia al recordar lo que antes había escuchado.

__

- "¿Me has echado de menos?"

- "Sí"

- "No, no, no, no ,no. Por favor, parad ya, no, no..."- La joven se agarró la cabeza y se tumbó sobre el sofá, intentando que pararan los ecos de esas voces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victoria salió enfurecida y se dirigió a una de las doncellas reclamándole que le dijera donde estaba su señor, la mujer le dijo con temor donde podía encontrarle y la mujer salió como un tornado hacia el lugar. No tardó demasiado en llegar y cuando entró al lugar pudo ver una escena conocida. Fox estaba sobre Shaoran besándole apasionadamente mientras este estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de tiro. El hombre tenía la camisa colgando sobre sus codos dejando ver su pecho y sus hombros, Lara llevaba la ropa abierta y la falda subida con las manos de Shaoran sobre sus muslos. La mujer se acercó a los dos y con su brazo cogió a su 'amiga' y la separó de Li.

- "¡¡Pero qué...!!"- Gritó al repentino empujón. La mujer se giró a ver indignada a la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir su disfrute personal, cuando vio a Victoria. Solo pudo sonreír malintencionada- "Oh... Vicky"

- "Lara..."- Su mirada pasó inspeccionando el cuerpo de la joven, se encontraba con las ropas descolocadas, la minifalda subida, la camisa abierta y el sujetador desabrochado. Después inspeccionó a Li y vio que él aún conservaba los pantalones intactos- _"Aún lleva los pantalones encima, mejor. Sino es que juro que..."- _Le miró a los ojos y le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria- "Li"- El joven solo saludó con la cabeza.

- "¿Querías algo Vicky? Si no... puedes marcharte, Xiaolang y yo estamos en medio de algo **muy** importante"- Victoria le lanzó una mirada asesina, cogió su chaqueta del suelo y se la tiró.

- "Sí. Necesito hablar con él, A SOLAS, lo que no te incluye a ti"- La joven pasó a su lado altiva y fue a darle a Shaoran un beso de despedida.

- "Nos vemos después Xiaolang"- Cuando la mujer se iba a marchar Shaoran la cogió del brazo y la detuvo, su mirada era seria.

- "Lara, no me llames Xiaolang, no tienes ese derecho"- La joven se indignó, no solo por no dejarla que le llamase por su nombre sino por decirlo delante de Victoria, eso era una gran humillación. La mujer salió bufando. Cuando ya se marchó, Victoria se dio la vuelta y lo primero que hizo fue darle una cachetada a Li.

- "¡Maldito cretino!"- Shaoran se levantó y la cogió de la mano.

- "¿Quién te has creído para pegarme?"- Dijo amenazante.

- "Acabo de conocer a 'Sakura', si es que sabes su nombre"- Con un golpe se zafó de su brazo- "Sabía que eras un jodido mujeriego, pero solo te acostabas con mujeres con status social, no con niñas sin familia y encima es ciega"- El hombre ignoró el comentario de Victoria y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, no dispuesto a soportar su histeria- "Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que haya terminado"- El joven se dio la vuelta y la miró con expresión fría- "¡Pero en que estás pensando! ¡¿No tenías bastante con jugar con actrices, cantantes, hijas de empresarios, modelos o niñitas mimadas que tuviste que irte nada menos que a Japón a escoger a una pobre criatura indefensa para tus maquiavélicas intenciones?! ¡Jamás pensé que fueses tan cínico!"- El hombre vio la indignación y la furia de la mujer.

- "¿Celosa?"- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

- "No me vengas con gilipolleces Li. Es solo una niña. ¡Por dios! ¡Aunque tiene veinte años, se ve bien claro su poca experiencia en la vida!. Siempre he sabido que eras un cabrón con las mujeres, pero esas mujeres sabían bien lo que hacían al meterse en tu cama. Joder... ellas mismas eran unas arpías"- Dijo enfurecida a rabiar.

- "¿Eso quiere decir que tú también eras una arpía?"- La mujer le miró con desprecio.

- "Yo también lo era. Como todas esas mujeres con las que te has acostado, pero yo pedía más de ti y no supiste dármelo y con eso aprendí algo muy importante. No voy a negar que incluso llegué a ser como Lara, pero ahora todo es distinto, las cosas han cambiado. Pero de lo que ahora hablamos es de una chica, de esa chica, que has traído de Japón y que no sabe donde se ha metido. Solo estás jugando con ella, déjala en paz, no se merece que juegues con ella. No le destroces la vida a una pobre chica"- Dijo esto último casi en una súplica.

- "Tú no me das órdenes, Victoria. Yo hago lo que me place y lo que haga con Sakura no es asunto ni tuyo ni de nadie"- Dijo con su siempre tono helante.

- "Pero si es asunto de ella, recuerda que ella también tiene sentimientos. A ella no puedes manejarla como a un objeto como a las demás, ella no reaccionara tan fríamente como ellas, ella..."- Shaoran avanzó un paso con movimiento sinuoso y amenazante que detuvo las palabras que salían de los labios de la mujer.

- "Ella es diferente a las demás, está aquí porque he querido, está en esta casa bajo mi protección y mi cuidado"- Respondió al ataque de ella, lo cual la dejo muda- "Sakura no es como ninguna otra mujer, no tiene comparación con ninguna otra"- Ahora no sabía si estar preocupada o sentir admiración por esa chica. Esa clase de palabras no salían de la boca de Shaoran Li con tanta facilidad.

- "Entonces déjame darte un solo consejo. Cambia"- El hombre entrecerró más su austera mirada- "Tus palabras expresan eso, pero tus acciones te contradicen, si en realidad no estás jugando con ella será mejor que te cuides en lo que haces"- La mujer pasó de largo al joven Li y salió de la sala de tiro. Subió las escaleras y en cuando ya estaba a mitad de camino oyó como unos pasos la seguían. Llegó al vestíbulo y a mitad de él, Shaoran la cogió de la muñeca, la giró sobre sus pies, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la besó. La mujer reaccionó al beso como cualquiera otra mujer ferviente de pasión. Los dos se separaron y cuando estuvieron alejados, ella le sonrió y lanzó su mano a su faz, cruzándole la cara por segunda vez, cambiando esa sonrisa por una mirada llena de indignación y furia- "Tampoco se te ocurra jugar conmigo"- Shaoran mostró una risa satisfactoria, mientras se tocaba la mejilla. Fue entonces cuando notaron que tenían espectadores, Eriol estaba aplaudiendo mientras bajaba las escaleras con Meiling a su lado.

- "Un espectáculo digno de los mejores teatros"- Sonreía el inglés.

- "Buenas tardes, Meiling, Eriol"- Eriol se acercó a Dolphin, lo cogió de la mano y la besó a modo de saludo, la mujer levantó una ceja y miró a Meiling la cual la miró con resignación.

- "Es un placer tener a tal belleza en esta casa"- Dijo aún cogiendo la mano de la modelo.

- "Si no me sueltas la mano, no respondo de lo que pueda hacer la otra"- Eriol soltó la mano pero esperando unos segundos, tentando a su suerte, que parecía estar siempre de su lado. Aún así no quería probar una suerte similar a la de Li.

- "Pierdes facultades Eriol"- Dijo Meiling acercándose a su primo- "En cambio veo que la derecha de Victoria va ganando fuerza"- Meiling sonrió a la recién llegada.

- "No, es que le he dado dos golpes"- Meiling miró curiosa a su primo con una mirada que decía ¿qué habrás hecho?.

- "¿A qué se debe tu visita?"- Preguntó Eriol a la modelo.

- "Se celebra un desfile en la ciudad y pensé en invitar a Meiling a que fuera, pero me encontré con una sorpresa... muy inesperada"- Dijo mirando a Shaoran.

- "Las sorpresas siempre son inesperadas Victoria"- Alegó Eriol.

- "Pero no tanto como esta"- La mujer se dio la vuelta y marchó a un cuarto- "Meiling ven conmigo y hablemos con más tranquilidad, sin hombres de por medio"- La joven la siguió pero mirando a su primo preguntándole que la pasaba y él solo le indicó que la siguiera. Meiling fue tras Victoria y entraron en uno de los pequeños cuartos de estar. Allí vio una figura tendida en el sofá. Inmediatamente pudo descubrir que era Sakura.

- "¡Sakura!"- Exclamó yendo a su lado- "¿Qué la ha pasado?"- Preguntó a Victoria que se encontraba sentada en el sillón donde había dejado su chaqueta.

- "¿Qué pasa? Eso deberías de preguntarle a tu primito, mira que jugar con esta pobre chica... es que no acabo de creerlo. Divertirse a costa de ella solo para después destrozar su vida"- Dijo mirando a la chica que ahora estaba sentada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Meiling.

- "¿Entonces ya sabes su relación con Xiaolang?"- La mujer cabeceó- "Sé que esto te parecerá una locura pero Xiaolang la aprecia de verdad"- Dijo con sinceridad, en ese momento Victoria ya no pudo contenerse más y cogió lo único que podría tranquilizarla en esos momentos, un cigarrillo.

- "¿A sí? Por eso me encontré a tu primito y a Lara juntos y no hablando precisamente"- A Meiling le hirvió la sangre a la sola mención de esa mujer y lo demostró con un acentuado ceño. Menos mal que estaban hablando en chino y Sakura no las entendía.

- "Esa..."- No le salían las palabras.

- "No, perdona, tu primito es el causante de esto. Si él quisiera podría dejar a esa mujer con facilidad, al simple sonido del chasquido de sus dedos"- Fumaba mientras no paraba de crucificar al líder de los dragones en su mente.

- "Bueno... Xiaolang no es un santo... pero..."- Aunque no quisiera admitirlo su primo tenía gran parte de culpa.

- "Nada de excusas, para eso siempre se necesitan dos, no uno Meiling, dos... y tu primito no es que este del todo disgustado"- Se veía su enfado, ya que desde el principio se había referido a Shaoran con 'tu primito'.

- "Sí, de acuerdo, pero... ¿qué le ha pasado a Sakura?"- Preguntó con voz fina y delgada.

- "No lo sé, pero si fue lo que yo vi, no me extrañaría que estuviera conmocionada, aunque siendo ciega... oh... también puede haberlos oído"- Dijo dejando el cigarrillo a medio fumar, lo apagó en el platito de la taza de té y se quedó callada.

- "¿'Haberlos oído'? Es decir que los pilló... madre mía... pero igualmente... sin verlo..."- Las dos mujeres solo especulaban, pero no andaban muy fallidas.

- "Aún así... créeme si te digo que es mentira eso de 'ojos que no ven corazón que no siente', a veces la imaginación llega a ser peor de lo que uno puede pensar. Te lo digo porque los dos no llegaron al 'final' de lo que estaban metidos y ella puede haber imaginado... pfff... mil cosas"- En eso si tenía razón Victoria, pensando en todo eso, miró a la joven y una idea se le pasó por la mente- "¡Ah! Tengo una idea"- Dijo Victoria repentinamente- "Sakura..."- Ahora habló en japonés- "¿Quieres cenar esta noche conmigo?"- Dijo con toda la naturalidad el mundo. Sakura apartó la cabeza del hombro de Meiling y dirigió su cabeza hacia donde procedía el sonido de la mujer.

- "¿Cómo?"- Preguntó extrañada.

- "Perdona... sé que no me conoces y que ni siquiera me he presentado, pero es que he invitado a Meiling a venir a cenar esta noche a un lugar fabuloso, ¿quieres venir?"- Meiling no supo a que se refería pero le siguió el juego.

- "Es verdad, ven con Tomoyo, una noche de mujeres, solas las 4"- Victoria le preguntó quien era Tomoyo y Meiling le explicó que era la prima de Sakura.

- "No sé"- Se sentó sobre el sofá algo más compuesta.

- "Es un lugar con buen ambiente y tienen música en directo, muy buena por cierto, y que decir de la comida... Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y estaba deseosa de volver a ese restaurante, pero como no me gusta comer sola vine a invitar a Meiling y como eres amiga de Meiling mejor, además cuantos más, más diversión"- Dijo algo acelerada. Sakura quedó silenciosa pero aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. Victoria le guiñó un ojo a Meiling, por lo menos así la distraerían un poco- "Sakura... puedo llamarte así ¿no?"- La joven asintió- "Sea lo que haya hecho ese hombre, no merece que te apenes por ello, escucha mis palabras, pequeña. No vale la pena sufrir si no te ves capaz de enfrentarlo y superarlo. La vida te depara aún muchas sorpresas y si ahora no te ves con fuerza para afrontarlo no sigas aferrándote a él, tendrás más oportunidades en la vida, aún eres joven"

- "Victoria..."- Murmuró Meiling sin creer en el consejo que la mujer le estaba dando a la joven de ojos verdes.

- "Es verdad lo que digo Meiling"- Volvió su atención de nuevo a Sakura- "Recuérdalo bien, la vida es esfuerzo y el amor sufrimiento, no esperes amar sin sufrir, si no el destino te preparará un duro golpe que no sabrás asumir. Solo hay 3 cosas por las que luchar, tú vida, tú alma y tú corazón, todo lo demás no tiene relevancia, tú misma eres como quieres ser, nada más ni nada menos. Tú eres la que escoge el camino que dirija tú vida"- Las palabras fueron duras, pero no equivocadas. Sakura vio en esa mujer el mismo tono de voz que Tomoyo empleaba con ella cuando la advertía sobre Shaoran, era como si quisieran que se alejase de él, aunque no acababa de entender porque. Tal vez por lo sucedido esa tarde, pero no era eso, no **solo** eso. Victoria cogió otro cigarrillo y salió del cuarto. Meiling la vio salir preocupada.

- "Voy a ver que hace, no te muevas Sakura"- Meiling se separó del lado de la japonesa y fue tras Victoria, Sakura no pudo esperar sentada y quiso preguntarle que más escondían sus palabras así que decidió seguirlas. Con las manos por delante llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió un poco, pero las voces de las dos mujeres la detuvo. Parecía que esa tarde se había vuelto muy propensa a escuchar detrás de las puertas- "Victoria, no deberías de decirle esas cosas a Sakura si no vas a serle franca no la mientas"

- "No he dicho nada fuera de lugar ni mucho menos la he mentido, he sido muy sincera"- Dijo con el pitillo entre los dedos mientras tenía la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo apoyada sobre la otra, sin cruzarse totalmente de brazos.

- "No eres objetiva en este asunto y lo sabes"- Le dijo advirtiéndola.

- "Sé que no soy objetiva, pero no me creas como Foxy, yo no sería capaz de hacerle ningún mal a esa chica y menos a Xiaolang. Lo sabes bien Meiling"- La mujer miró con sinceridad a los ojos de la prima de Li.

- "Creía que ya habrías olvidado, pero veo que aún vives del recuerdo"- Le dijo cogiendo su mano cuando iba a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios de nuevo. Cogió el cigarrillo y lo apagó tirándolo al suelo y apagándolo con el pie- "Es un vicio horrible y lo único que hace es denotar tu nerviosismo y enfado, por no decir la frustración que esta dibujada por toda tu cara"- Dijo seria y serena.

- "¿Y cómo quieres que esté, Meiling?"- Sin darse cuenta empezó a hablar en inglés, era su lengua natal ya que no era de Hong Kong, su padre era chino y su madre era irlandesa- "¿Cómo quieres que esté sabiendo que la persona que más amo es un maldito mujeriego que no tiene compasión por ninguna mujer? ¿Qué quieres que sienta cuando veo que Xiaolang está con Foxy y con esa chiquilla ingenua? ¿qué juega con una niña? ¡¿Y que para colmo juega con mis sentimientos sabiendo lo que mi corazón siente por él?!"- Dijo con la voz desgarrada y dolida- "¿Que te crees que he sentido cuando me ha besado? ¿cuando me ha tocado? Me he sentido como un animal indefenso, como una criatura muy pequeña con la que juega a su antojo. Ese era un sentimiento que no quería recordar, que no quería sentir y que por ello terminé con nuestra relación"- Sakura no podía ocultar su asombro cuando escuchó las palabras de la joven. Sin que Victoria notara el cambio, Meiling decidió seguirla el ritmo de la conversación y hablarla en inglés también, ya que sería absurdo en esos momentos el preocuparse por esa minucias.

- "Sabes que al principio no fuiste de mi simpatía, además fuiste la primera que comenzó todo esto y la que le pasó ese vicio horrendo a Xiaolang y que por suerte dejó después"- Meiling la miraba con seriedad y sin escatimar en verdades- "Pero cuando te enfrentaste a él supe que no eras como creía, pensé que como a las que vinieron después, te conformarías con la posición que tenías en su vida a cambio de posición, dinero y algo de placer, pero cuando te enfrentaste a Xiaolang y le dijiste como te sentías, ya sabías que eso sería el final, supiste el momento en que decidiste enfrentarle, que tu relación quedaba finalizada ahí, desde ese día te respeté como persona"- La joven Dolphin se llevó la mano a la boca y la entrecerró la pena con furia y tristeza. Apartó la mano para seguir hablando con su amiga.

- "Lo sabía, sí, pero aún esperaba que no fuera verdad, que vendría suplicándome que volviera con él, pero solo era una ilusión que yo misma cree de un hombre que no era realmente él. Caí como una tonta en las trampas del amor cuando solo era sexo para él, solo algo físico, una necesidad instintiva, mientras que yo me dejé ahogar por su pasión y su calor, pero un calor solo corporal, su corazón siempre ha sido frío, siempre inalcanzable"- La mujer bajó la mirada dejando caer los cabellos sobre su hombro ocultando su mirada- "Pero ahora ya no me duele el no tener su corazón, ya no sufro por él"

- "¿Estás segura?"- Preguntó con la duda en su voz.

- "Sí. Ahora ya he aceptado la verdad"- Contestó con voz quebrada.

- "¿Y cuál verdad es esa?"- Meiling estaba intrigada por saber que era eso que la había hecho cambiar de opinión.

- "No puedo aferrarme a una ilusión, a un bello sueño que solo he vivido yo. La realidad a la que me tengo que enfrentar no es otra que al del destino mismo... Xiaolang y yo de debíamos estar juntos porque a él ya le esperaba una persona, alguien especial, como a mi me esperará alguien"- La mujer se llevó la mano a los cabellos y se los echó atrás. Miró de soslayo a la china y la sonrió.

- "Pues eso espero porque yo llevo esperando a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo"- Repuso Meiling poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas. Sakura estuvo ciega, totalmente ciega, pero ahora se daba cuenta del hombre que era Shaoran, un hombre caprichoso con las mujeres, un hombre que disfrutaba de su compañía y de su calor, ya que su corazón carecía de esa calidez. Si hasta entonces ninguna mujer pudo deshielar ese corazón, Sakura no iba a ser menos que ellas, después de todo... ¿quién era ella? Una niña inocente sin encanto ni sensualidad, solo una chica corriente, nadie especial, no destacaba en belleza, no era más inteligente que otras, no había nada que la hiciera mejor, que la alzara a la altura de Shaoran.

- "Aunque..."-Meiling volvió a mirarla- "Siempre tendré el privilegio de haber sido la primera"- Meiling la miró con una sonrisa compasiva.

- "Y la que más ha durado si quieres que te sea sincera"- Y no mentía, fue la primera y la mujer que más tiempo estuvo con Shaoran.

¿Cuándo fue que se conocieron? ¡Ah, sí! El día del funeral del señor Li, en el velatorio cuando todos fueron a dar el pésame a la familia. Shaoran tenía 15 años y aún siendo tan joven no aparentaba su edad, cualquiera podría echarle un par de años más, la gran mayoría pensaba que el joven ya era mayor de edad. Por aquel entonces Victoria tenía 19 años, una joven rebelde y descarada, como toda la juventud a su edad, se rebelaba siempre a su padre y las peleas eran continuas.

Ese día tuvo que ir al velatorio obligada por su padre, se puso un vestido negro y acompañó a su padre en su coche. Cuando acabó la conmemoración al nombre del jefe del Clan Li el hombre y su hija se acercaron a dar el pésame a la mujer del difunto, la familia como era costumbre vestía de blanco ante todo ese ambiente oscuro de muerte, un gran contraste que hizo que la joven Dolphin se fijara en el joven. Lo primero que pudo ver en su rostro era un hombre, un hombre austero y silencioso, alguien que se guarda las palabras así como los sentimientos. Cuando llegaron a dar el pésame a la familia Victoria se acercó al chico y él, que había estado mirando en todo momento el infinito, se percató de que estaba siendo observado. Su reacción fue simple, devolverle la mirada a la joven. Los dos se miraron durante el tiempo en que el padre de ella daba sus condolencias y en el que la señora Li agradecía su apoyo a la familia, cuando su padre llegó a su lado y puso su mano detrás de su espalda para marcharse, Victoria seguía la mirada del joven, el cual tampoco había apartado su mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de las personas que estaban detrás de ella. No sabría que poco después se volverían a encontrar.

No pudo olvidar esa intensa mirada, tan fría y distante pero que a su vez parecía solitaria y necesitada de calidez, una mirada penetrante y sincera. Su mente se nublaba con los ojos de ese hombre que la seguía incluso en sus pesadillas siendo su salvación. Unos meses después del funeral se inauguró un local nuevo, un local que pronto adquirió la fama de ser el mejor, donde la magia de la música te hacia vibrar. Ese local estaba bajo el poder del Clan Dragón, como casi todo local de la zona de diversión de Hong Kong. Victoria había ido al local con unas amigas y entrada la medianoche el actual cabeza de Clan había ido al local, había entrado acompañado de otro hombre de ojos azules y gafas y varios guardias, aún siendo menor de edad entró sin problemas, a nadie dentro del local le importó ese pequeño detalle.

Todos se dirigieron a una habitación privada, una habitación VIP. Victoria guiada por su curiosidad y su deseo de volver a hundirse en esa mirada siguió al grupo de personas que se hacia paso, separándose de sus amigas. Finalmente llegó a su destino y como si la esperara giró la cabeza, la miró y la tendió la mano, la cual no pudo rechazar. Después de esa noche se convirtió en la primera mujer que estaría en brazos del más codiciado soltero de Hong Kong, Xiaolang Li. Jamás hablaron de su extraña forma de conocerse, de comenzar esa relación , simplemente se convirtieron en amantes.

Ella no era un ser inmaculado, ya había estado con otros hombres, pero él si era inexperto, aunque fue audaz y hábil para ser su primera vez, pudo notar su dudas al tocar su cuerpo, al acariciar su piel. sin embargo todo eso cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, ese ser de mirada solitaria se convirtió en un monstruo sediento, pedía más y quería más y por ello... consiguió más, no satisfecho con una, empezó a salir con otra, cada vez más sediento de algo que ninguna de ellas supo darle. Al final no pudo más y con todo ello se separó de él. Un ser superior a ella, que siempre miraba más allá del cielo y que nunca pisaba la tierra, un ser que ella descubrió y que con ella aprendió a satisfacer los deseos de una mujer, pero no actuaba por caridad. Aprendió a tocar a una mujer y hacerla vibrar pero no sin nada a cambio. Sin que esta se enterara, se convertía en un objeto con el que jugaba y disfrutaba hasta que hallaba uno nuevo o simplemente hasta que se cansaba del viejo. Él las daba placer, dinero y una posición social, él a cambio jugaba con ellas como simples muñequitas y algunas veces mantenía negocios con los padres, hermanos o maridos de estas. El día que le abandonó pudo verlo en sus ojos, pudo ver el goce que sentía cuando estaba con una mujer y lo vacío que se hallaba al terminar, vacío y sediento de nuevo, sediento de algo que ni él mismo sabía que era.

- "Creía que con Foxy llevaba un año y medio"- Dijo mientras aún recordaba aquel día que le dejó. Había entrado en su cuarto para encontrarle sobre una mujer, los dos disfrutando del calor del momento, en el mismo instante en que ella entró él la había sentido y mientras estaba en brazos de otra mujer había sido tan cínico que volvió la cabeza para mirarla, desde que entró al cuarto hasta que terminó no desvió la mirada. Cuando terminó se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza. Ella se había apartado de él de un empujón y le había escupido. Después de una gran discusión ella le dejó. En realidad no fue por lo que vio lo que le dejó sino por lo que no había visto desde que se conocieron, por lo que jamás le pudo dar. La situación de ese día solo había sido la llave a su liberación y su dolor.

- "Oye, tú estuviste con él casi 3 años, Foxy no durará mucho más de un par de meses más"- Dijo con sonrisa satisfactoria.

- "¿Por qué?"- Dijo centrando su curiosidad sobre el comentario de Meiling.

- "Se está volviendo muy exigente y eso a mi primito no le gusta nada. Es demasiado controladora, ya sabía yo que no iba a tardar en ordenarle a Xiaolang"- La china dibujó una sonrisa de tal goce que no cabía en sí misma.

- "Conozco a Lara y no es de las que se rinden, seguirá con él hasta que consiga lo que quiere"- Fue entonces cuando notaron los pasos de dos hombres.

- "¿Y qué quiere de mi?"- Oyeron decir en chino. Las dos mujeres se voltearon para mirar a Eriol junto a Shaoran. Victoria le miró con una sonrisa de diablillo al saber lo que le irritaba al hombre que alguien quisiera 'eso' de él ¿Quién dijo que la venganza no era deliciosa?. Meiling también tenía esa misma expresión en su rostro.

- "¿Y qué piensas que quiere? Echarte el lazo por supuesto"- Shaoran mantenía su rostro de póker, ese comentario no le influía en absoluto ya que tenía bien claras sus ideas. No se casaría y si lo tuviera que hacer no sería con las clases de mujeres con las que solía estar.

- "¿Y a ti Victoria? He oído que te casas"- Dijo Eriol con tono monótono.

- "Sí, con el hijo del magnate petrolero Quan"- La mirada de Victoria no se apartó del rostro del joven Li el cual había hablado.

- "Buen partido, no me había enterado de vuestro compromiso, aunque últimamente andamos más atareados de lo normal"- Añadió Meiling pensando en los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en esos días.

- "Es algo acordado hace ya tiempo, ahora acaban de anunciarlo. Hong Quan y yo nos conocimos en un desfile de Paris y después nuestros padres acordaron esta unión"- Hasta entonces la conversión fluía con normalidad, pero el ruido procedente de un cuarto les hizo desviar su atención. Meiling fue a la habitación y allí halló a Sakura en el suelo, había tropezado con la alfombra y ahora estaba tumbada en el suelo. La fue a ayudar a levantarse y para cuando ya estuvo de pie habían llegado todos al cuarto. Shaoran se acercó a Sakura para ver como estaba pero en el mismo instante que sus manos la tocaron ella las rechazó apartándolas con rudeza.

- "¡No me toques!"- Dijo con voz herida y furiosa. Shaoran estaba perplejo, sin palabras, pero con su rostro de una pieza, sin signos de asombro. No entendía ese rechazo, se volvió a acercar y esta vez la mujer le empujó con fuerza- "¡He dicho que no me toques! ¡no quiero que te me acerques, no quiero que estés cerca de mi, no quiero que respires en mi misma habitación!"- La chica de ojos verdes se alejó unos pasos hasta tocar el sofá. Oyendo los gritos desde las escaleras, Tomoyo se dirigió hacia donde procedía el alboroto.

- "¿Qué pasa aquí?"- Preguntó a los que tenía delante, Tomoyo podía ver la espalda de Eriol y la de una mujer, se voltearon y vio la cara de Eriol con una expresión distinta a la normal. Se hizo paso entre los dos y vio que Sakura se encontraba al lado del sofá mirando al suelo mientras que con las manos tocaba el respaldo. Shaoran estaba delante de ella y Meiling a su lado- "¿Sakura?"

- "Tomoyo... Tomoyo, quiero irme... quiero marcharme de aquí... quiero volver a casa... Tomoyo..."- El extraño comportamiento de Sakura era incomprensible para los hombres y Tomoyo pero Meiling y Victoria creían comprender lo que le pasaba a Sakura, aunque no estaban acertadas, no en su totalidad. Ellas pensaban que la causa era Foxy, pero no era solo eso lo que la impulsó a escapar de ese lugar.

- "Sakura... shhhh... tranquilízate"- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba- "Enfría esos nervios Sakura, piensa y no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos"- La reprimenda fue algo dura pero dicha con cariño. La joven se separó de Tomoyo y respiró hasta quedarse algo más relajada. Todos se quedaron algo incrédulos, las simples palabras de Tomoyo la calmaron, era como si su prima fuera su catalizador, esa influencia sobre la joven invidente era algo increíble, debían de estar realmente unidas.

- "Necesito descansar"- Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

- "Será lo mejor"- Tomoyo puso su mano detrás de su espalda y la otra sobre su mano para guiarla a su cuarto, Shaoran intentó acercarse a ella pero Tomoyo le avisó con la mirada de que no se acercara a ella. Por alguna razón supo en seguida que él era el motivo del estado de Sakura.

- "Tomoyo... estoy cansada..."- Susurró casi inaudible.

- "No te preocupes, todo será diferente cuando hayas descansado"- Las dos mujeres desaparecieron por la puerta, Meiling salió detrás de ellas, por si necesitaban algo. Ya solos los tres en la sala solo hubo un incómodo silencio. Eriol sonreía como de costumbre y Victoria miraba a Shaoran intrigada, mientras que el joven se miraba la mano, como si hubiera algo realmente importante en ella.

- "Xiaolang"- Eriol le llamó sacándole de su concentración- "Aún tenemos que tratar unos temas"- Dijo mirando a la joven Dolphin.

- "Por mi no os preocupéis, iré a..."- Pero antes de excusarse Shaoran la miró y seguidamente la preguntó.

- "¿Sabes algo de lo que ha sucedido?"- Ahora tenía la mano que había estado mirando cerrada en un puño, mientras que su frialdad pasaba de su mirada al de la muchacha.

- "Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, yo no soy quien para saber o no lo que le pase a la chiquilla"- Fue a coger su abrigo cuando Shaoran atravesó el trecho del sofá al sillón y puso su manos sobre el abrigo sin que ella pudiera cogerlo y marcharse.

- "Dime lo que sepas"- Como era ya habitual sus preguntas no sonaban como tal, sino como mandatos, ¿cómo lo hacía para nunca preguntar nada y en cambio mandar de forma tan efectiva?.

- "Creo que ya te lo dije, puedes apreciar a esa chica todo lo que quieras, pero tus actos no concuerdan con tus palabras"- El hombre entrecerró la mirada levemente dando un toque amenazante que indicaba su perdida de paciencia- "La chiquilla puede ser ciega, pero no es tonta ni tampoco sorda"- La mujer tiró de su chaqueta y se la llevó, antes de salir de la sala miró al joven y con la mirada fría añadió- "Dile a Lara que la próxima vez que quiera un revolcón contigo sea más discreta, se la oye a un kilómetro de distancia"- Eriol dejó escapar una risita divertida y Shaoran le miró advirtiéndole la poca gracia que le hacia a él. La mujer se marchó dejando solos a los dos hombres.

- "La verdad es que deberías de tener más cuidado con Fox"- Dijo Eriol señalándose el cuello, Shaoran se tocó la parte que Eriol señalaba, se acercó a un espejo colgado en la sala y vio que en su cuello estaba la marca de un chupetón. Eriol solo rió al ver como una sombra se posaba en los ojos de Shaoran. De todas las cosas del mundo, lo que más odiaba era que una mujer le hiciera un chupetón. ¿Por qué odiaba eso? Era muy simple, porque eso significaba que una mujer le había marcado, como si fuera la pertenencia de alguien y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, él no era pertenencia de ninguna mujer y menos de Lara Fox.

- "Maldita mujer..."- Murmuró tapándose el cuello. Eriol se sentó en el sofá y miró como el hombre se aseguraba de tapar bien la marca.

- "Veo que aún sigues odiando que las mujeres te dejen esas 'marcas'"- Dijo inclinándose hacia delante para acentuar con su cuerpo su burla, lo cual fue recibido por una mirada amenazante.

- "Te advierto que no vayas por ese camino"- Shaoran se apartó del espejo, se acercó al sillón y se sentó en él.

- "Entonces tu querida Sakura ha descubierto al fin el monstruo implacable que eres con las mujeres"- Eriol podría haberse sentido afortunado de que en ese momento Shaoran no hubiera querido ahogarle (de nuevo) ya que el hombre se preocupó por el hecho de que Eriol tuviera razón (como siempre para su pesar), seguramente Sakura oyó lo que pasó esa mañana con Fox, no podía interpretar de otra manera lo que Victoria quiso decir.

- "No pienso volver a repetirme Eriol... no vayas por ese camino"- Shaoran tenía la cara apoyada en su brazo mientras sus dedos tapaban sus labios y su barbilla.

- "Y te he hecho caso, no he seguido con Lara y he ido por otro camino... Sakura"- Shaoran hubiera deseado borrarle esa sonrisa de un golpe tajante, pero sus atenciones siguieron en esa chica de ojos esmeraldas- "Bueno... centrándonos donde nos corresponde, tenemos que discutir el tema de estos extraños movimientos, por no decir del asunto de los asesinos en la mansión Giovanni y los extraños casos que se van acumulando en la policía"

- "¿Qué sabemos de los clanes?"- Preguntó mirándole un instante y después echarse hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo.

- "Por el momento sabemos que los clanes más importantes del mundo se han situado en Hong Kong y todos están movilizándose por Asia. Se han dado registros de ataques en Filipinas, Korea y Japón, no son ataques importantes, al parecer, entran y salen sin provocar muertos"- Informó Eriol. al parecer eso fue lo que estuvo haciendo esa tarde al desaparecer, recabar información.

- "¿Cuales son esos clanes?"- Eriol abrió una carpeta azul que había traído consigo, esparció varios papeles y cogió un par de hojas.

- "La información nos indica que de los clanes de aquí de Hong Kong se están movilizando tanto Serpientes como Tigres"- Shaoran levantó una ceja al oír esos nombres- "Al parecer tendremos que hablar con tu querido primito Wu Pao o Xengu como quieras llamarle"- Shaoran no emitió sonido y Eriol siguió con su informe- "Adam Fox por su parte tiene vigilados los clanes como le pediste, también me ha dicho que los Lions de América se movilizan por la zona preguntando por leyendas de la región"

- "¿Qué clases de leyendas?"- Preguntó a su amigo.

- "La clase de leyendas que tus padres solían contarnos"- Entonces Shaoran se sentó recto en el sillón- "Creo haber llamado tu atención al fin"- Dijo con mofa.

- "¿Y los demás clanes?"- Ignoró el comentario del inglés.

- "Los Piratas y los Fénix no se han movilizado mucho, los Fénix ya de por si tienen problemas con la invasión que están sufriendo por estas investigaciones, aunque ellos también se han dedicado a investigar por su parte. Los Piratas parecen estar en Hong Kong por otros motivos aún sin esclarecer"- Eriol cogió otro papel y se lo pasó a su jefe- "Y esto es algo preocupante... la policía ha mantenido a la prensa al margen del asunto muy bien, pero no podrán contener esta bomba durante mucho tiempo más"- Shaoran leyó con atención el papel y levantó la cara para encontrarse con unas fotos que Eriol tenía sujetas en su mano. Las cogió y las empezó a mirar.

- "¿Has conseguido sacarle algo a los informadores de la calle?"- Miraba las fotos con detenimiento.

- "No, ninguno sabe decirnos nada. Es lógico teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que les traería"

- "¿Qué tal van los desaparecidos?"- Eriol buscó otro documento y se lo alcanzó a Shaoran.

- "Todos son personas sin hogar o sin nadie que después les eche en falta, lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez se han arriesgado algo más y ha llegado a haber desaparecidos de familias de posiciones medias, pero en conjunto sigue sin haber pruebas de que sean algo más que desapariciones ya que estas personas son gente conflictiva que tiende a desaparecer en ocasiones, por lo que la importancia de su desaparición se reduce"- Dijo mientras con su dedo índice se colocaba las gafas.

- "¿Quién ha reabierto el caso?"- Shaoran dejó los papeles en la mesa y miró a Eriol.

- "Lo abrió nuestra querida detective, pero no lo lleva ella, sino un compañero, algo inepto si me dejas decirlo. De momento no han enlazado estas desapariciones, o por lo menos no el detective a cargo del caso"- Dijo con una sonrisilla en los labios.

- "No me digas que ella está investigando por su cuenta..."- La sonrisa de Eriol no podía ser más clara, esa era otra de las pocas mujeres que realmente le entretenían. ¿Y qué era lo que le divertía de ella? Pues su gran cualidad o en el caso de lo que Shaoran pensaba, un gran defecto, su insistencia. En la vida de Shaoran había 5 mujeres que le irritaban, perdón, 6 mujeres que le irritaban y entre ellas no incluía a la detective, que la consideraba una plaga que siempre tenía que introducirse en sus asuntos y salir de ellos dejando un 'gran' recuerdo de su visita. Realmente Eriol se divertía mucho, las mujeres que le rodeaban eran verdaderamente un encanto del entretenimiento, claro, entretenimiento para Eriol- "¿Y ha enlazado los casos?"- Eriol volvió a responder con una sonrisa- "Esa mujer es una entrometida muy astuta, de momento no importa la relación que tenga con el caso, no tendrá el tiempo necesario para descubrir gran cosa"- Eriol afirmó- "Y mantén a Meiling lo más alejada posible de este asunto, no quiero que se entere de nada de lo que pase o vaya a pasar"- Dijo levantándose del asiento- "En cuanto al asunto en la mansión Giovanni... investiga más sobre el CD encontrado, que analicen la voz, la imagen, todo lo que se pueda sacar de él y quiero que sean vigilados los Giovanni, no me gustaría que les fuera a ocurrir nada y que después se nos relacione a imprevisibles 'enfrentamientos sorpresa'"- Eriol tomó nota de todo lo pedido, ordenó los papeles de la mesa y los metió en la carpeta- "El clan Giovanni no ha realizado ningún movimiento sospechoso como los demás clanes ¿verdad?"- Eriol afirmó- "Entonces realmente vinieron solo para curar a la hermana del líder del Clan"- Esto último lo murmuró para sí mismo. Eriol se marchó a un gesto de Shaoran.

- "¡Ah! Xiaolang permíteme que te de un consejo..."- Shaoran levantó la vista hacia el inglés con una ceja débilmente levantada. Eriol levantó la mano y cerró su palma en un puño- "No intentes abarcar más joyas de las que puedas sostener con tu mano, si no..."- Abrió el puño enseñando su blanca palma- "... Se te podría escapar una pequeña pero brillante y valiosa joya"- El hombre de gafas y ojos azules sonrió una última vez y se marchó- "Créeme, la perderás si crees poder abarcar todo su esplendor en tu puño mientras abarcas otras joyas más"- Una pequeña risita de Eriol llego a oídos de Li, que solo pudo mostrar una de sus miradas frías y asesinas. Shaoran se volvió a mirar el sofá donde Sakura estuvo de pie con una triste expresión en su semblante, en su mente solo podían repetirse un sola frase.

__

- "¡No me toques!"

Su voz fina y frágil como el cristal parecía rota por el dolor y la expresión de sus ojos era melancólica y desgraciada, ¿acaso era él el causante de sus desgracias? Shaoran miró la palma de su mano y su mirada se fijó en las infinitas líneas que la cruzaban. Líneas trazadas con un futuro predeterminado, un futuro que tuvo que asumir a los 15 años, siendo un simple adolescente. Hasta ahora jamás se habría planteado el hecho de haber hecho algo mal o incorrecto, todo lo que hacía estaba justificado, era su método de supervivencia en ese mundo, jamás había hecho algo que otros no hubieran hecho ya. Y quizá ahí residía su error, pensar en su mundo cuando ella pertenecía a otro, un mundo de tranquilidad y sosiego. Ella era demasiado frágil para estar con él, era demasiado pura para corromperla, era demasiado ingenua para mostrarle la realidad, pero... aún así, aún así le era indiferente. El joven líder de clan cerró su puño con fuerza, con determinación en sus ojos. Si era necesario la mancharía con la oscuridad de su mundo, si era necesario la corrompería hasta reducirla a la nada, esa era su forma de actuar y su forma de ser, haría todo lo necesario para hacerlo, lo haría todo a cambio de poseerla, de hacerla entera y exclusivamente suya, aunque le odiara por ello incluso después de la muerte, aunque su espíritu le acechara por el resto de sus días... la haría suya, la convertiría en un fantasma, en un fantasma unido a él por el resto de la eternidad, porque así lo deseaba él y así se cumplirían las cosas... como él quería.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura se encontraba en la cama mirando a la infinidad, buscando luz en su oscuridad, buscando un rastro de luz que la guiara a un lugar mejor, a un lugar donde su corazón no se sintiera agitado y donde sus miedos fueran eliminados. Tomoyo estaba sentada a su lado mirando la expresión de su rostro. Era como si hubiera abandonado ese mundo y ahora estuviera haciendo un viaje, un viaje a un lugar muy lejano a ese mundo, un viaje donde la había abandonado. Kero estaba apoyado sobre el hombro de Sakura con una triste expresión, era su guardián y sabía que a su ama le pasaba algo, después de todo existía un vínculo especial entre ellos, un vínculo mágico que le hacia percibir los extraños estados de ánimo que últimamente habían invadido a su señora. Jamás sintió a su señora más perdida ni confundida y a su vez sentía pavor, pavor por algo que él desconocía o simplemente no entendía.

Se oyeron un par de golpes en la puerta y Tomoyo vio como la cabeza de Meiling asomaba por ella. La chica sacó una mano y le indicó que fuera hasta donde ella se encontraba. Tomoyo observó a Sakura antes de separarse de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, Kero observó como la prima de su ama salía por la puerta, estuvo varios minutos fuera y tras ello apareció otra mujer. Kero se separó de Sakura y se quedó quieto, imitando a un pequeño peluche. La mujer cerró la puerta con delicadeza y entró al cuarto viendo el diminuto cuerpo de la niña sobre la cama. Realmente no comprendía en que pensaba ese hombre, ¿cómo se le ocurría jugar así con una niña? ¿es que ahora no le satisfacían las mujeres y empezó a utilizar a niñas indefensas? ¿En qué clase de depravado se había convertido?

- "¿Te encuentras bien chiquilla?"- La mujer se sentó en la cama junto a Sakura y esta se tensó cuando escuchó su voz- "Pequeña no te encuentres desanimada por él"- Sakura se dio media vuelta enseñándole su espalda, la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro- "Aún eres una niña para poder entender la mente de ese hombre, estarás confundida por todo lo que habrás oído hoy en ese cuarto, pero déjame decirte que no merece la pena que te sientas así por él, no intentes comprenderle, no sufras por entenderle porque él es como es, tampoco te sientas mal por sufrir de esta manera por su forma de actuar, no lo hagas, será inútil..."- Sakura seguía en silencio. La mujer se quedó callada con una mirada tierna y de compasión. Tras lo que pareció varios minutos Sakura se dio la vuelta y la mujer pudo ver el rostro de la chica. Era extraño, creía que estaría llorando, pero hasta entonces no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Ni una sola lágrima en toda la tarde.

- "¿Es así cómo se sintió usted cuando vio como era realmente Shaoran?"- La mujer se sorprendió ante la pregunta, la verdad es que no esperaba que la chica le preguntara eso, ni siquiera sabía que ella supiera su antigua relación con Shaoran- "¿Por eso le dejó?"- La mujer se quedó sin palabras ante las preguntas de la chica, debía decirle la verdad o por el contrario...- "Soy ciega, pero no sorda, la escuché hablar con Meiling y aunque no entendí lo que dijeron al principio después hubo un cambio brusco en su tono y que la enfureció y por eso empezó a hablar en inglés su lengua natal ¿verdad? Por eso sé sobre su relación con Shaoran"- La mujer se quedó algo perpleja pero asimiló la información aportada por la chica. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era ciega teniendo tales dotes de percepción.

- "Yo..."- La mujer se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro llevándose la mano a la nuca- "Yo era..."- Sakura se levantó de la cama y se sentó como si observara como se movía la mujer.

- "No hace falta que se explique conmigo, Shaoran es libre de hacer lo que quiera con quién quiera... jamás... hemos tenido ningún tipo de relación, simplemente... soy una invitada"- La mujer se paró en seco en medio del cuarto.

- _"¿Ningún tipo de relación?"_- Su perplejidad no podía ser más grande- _"Todavía... ¿no la ha tocado?"_- Los pensamientos de Dolphin no podían salir de su asombro- _"¿Shaoran Li y una mujer sin ningún tipo de relación sexual? No me lo creo"_- Sakura se quedó extrañada ante el repentino silencio de la mujer.

- "¿Señorita?"- La mujer despertó de su sueño y miró a la chica delante de ella- "No estoy apenada por lo sucedido esta tarde, solo me ha mostrado la realidad de la persona que es él. Sé que es muy tonto de mi parte pero no estoy apenada por verle con otra mujer, o en mi caso oírle"- La sonrisa triste de la japonesa le hizo sentir un palpito en su corazón, daba tanta lástima- "Yo jamás pretendía nada con él, solo estoy aquí porque era su voluntad, porque él lo quiso así. Sé que le gusta tratar a las mujeres como objetos, como juguetes de entretenimiento, pero aún así..."- La joven se llevó la mano la pecho y se apretó la ropa- "Esperaba algo... no sé el que... pero esperaba algo..."

- "Pequeña de él no puedes esperar nada más que no sea una cama caliente y unos minutos de placer carnal, nada más"- Las duras y sinceras palabras de la mujer ya no afectaban a Sakura, ya no.

- "Sé que él solo busca un placer personal, pero... sus caricias, sus palabras, su cuerpo, su voz eran como si buscaran algo de mí, por eso esperaba algo de él..."

- "¿Qué quieres decir chiquilla?"- La mujer se cruzó de brazos y observó detenidamente a Sakura, ¿había sido capaz de percibir lo mismo que ella? ¿esa extraña búsqueda de Shaoran?

- "Cada vez que me buscaba era como si buscara algo en mí, cada vez que me tocaba lo hacía con tanta fuerza y pasión que me desbordaban. Pero... sus palabras, cálidas y posesivas eran fieras y me pedían algo, no sé por qué pero siento que busca algo en mi, siempre me obliga y me exige que sea suya, me promete que seré suya, aunque no lo desee, aunque le odie por el resto de mis días. No sé explicarlo pero viene a mi y me agarra con fuerza como si me exigiera algo, como si me exigiera que le entregara algo, no solo mi cuerpo..."- Las palabras de Sakura le sonaban a Victoria como una ilusión adolescente de una noche de verano- "Por eso... esperaba algo de él, no sé el que, pero esta tarde vi que todo eran fantasías mías, que trata así a todas las mujeres, que no soy especial. Que sus besos no son diferentes conmigo, que para el soy una más, eso es lo que me duele. Si me hubiera jurado que yo era única, me hubiera importado muy poco que tuviera un harem de mil mujeres, me hubiera traído sin cuidado con cuantas otras mujeres se hubiera acostado porque yo era especial, porque conmigo se sentía diferente y podía ser diferente, pero... no es así, le importa muy poco lo que siento o... como sean mis sentimientos, no me trata de diferente manera, después de todo no tengo tampoco tengo ninguna cualidad especial"- La mujer vio como hablaba con desesperación y tristeza, ¿tan ingenua era ella?

- "¿Crees que hubieras confiado en sus palabras cuando pueden ser solo mentiras?"- Sakura apoyó las manos en la cama delante de ella y la enfrentó con fuerza en sus palabras.

- "No meras palabras sino promesas del corazón, una sola promesa, una sola palabra jurándome que yo soy alguien diferente para él, lo hubiera sabido, hubiera sabido que me decía la verdad, pero en cambio las palabras que he escuchado hasta ahora son solo para mandar a su juguete a que le plazca, esas palabras... esas palabras son solo puras mentiras, como los hilos que manejan una marioneta, sus palabras son los hilos y nosotras solo somos marionetas, lo que hacemos y sentimos no es real sino producto de sus hermosas mentiras. No quiero que me ofrezca nada, no quiero que me complazca con una vida perfecta... no, lo que yo quiero de él es que me mire a mi, que me mire a mi y que solo me vea a mi, no quiero nada más de él"- Sakura sintió como su pecho se encogía impidiéndola respirar y como su cabeza se sentía pesada, de repente su cuerpo empezó a sentirse muy pesado y cayó inerte sobre el colchón.

- "¿Chiquilla? ¡Meiling! ¡Meiling! Pequeña... despierta..."- La mujer se acercó a la chica y le dio la vuelta dejándola boca arriba, mientras hacia esto pudo sentir como su piel ardía, tomó el pulso de la joven y pudo percibir lo agitado que se encontraba. Meiling y Tomoyo entraron al cuarto al sentir los gritos de la mujer.

- "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué gritas?"- Preguntó la prima de Li entrando al cuarto. Tomoyo no pudo evitar que se le escapase un gemido cuando vio a su prima inconsciente sobre la cama.

- "Sakura... Sakura... ¿qué la ha pasado?"- Inquirió por respuestas.

- "Estábamos hablando y se desmayó"- Meiling se quedó parada detrás de Tomoyo, pero inmediatamente se dirigió al teléfono y marcó unos números. esperó un momento hasta que al otro lado la contestaron.

- "¿Está el Doctor Wong?"- Preguntó a la persona al otro lado del auricular- "Dígale que soy Meiling Li, que venga inmediatamente, es algo urgente"- Y sin más palabras colgó el aparato- "Es el médico de la familia, llegará enseguida, voy abajo a esperarle"- Meiling abandonó el cuarto dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. Ya en el vestíbulo se quedó parada esperando por el doctor, no pasaron 10 minutos cuando se oyó el timbre de la casa. Shaoran que hasta entonces estaba encerrado en el cuarto de estar salió en el momento en que Meiling recibía al doctor.

- "¿Doctor Wong?"- Las dos personas vieron acercarse al hombre, el doctor les saludó y les sonrió.

- "Buenas tardes Li"- Saludó un hombre ya en sus casi 60 y de cabello blanco, un bigote debajo de su nariz y un semblante pacífico y tranquilo.

- "¿Qué hace aquí?"- Preguntó Shaoran curioso al ver en su mansión al doctor.

- "Eso me gustaría saber a mí"- En ese momento fue Meiling la que intervino con gesto apresurado y rostro preocupado.

- "Sakura se desmayó hace un rato y parece que tiene algo de fiebre"- Y antes de poder añadir nada más el joven líder de clan los dejó allí para subir las escaleras y dirigirse al cuarto de Tomoyo. Se apresuró hacia el cuarto, que desde el pasillo se distinguía de las demás, pues la puerta estaba abierta. Entró al cuarto intempestuosamente y vio a dos mujeres al lado de Sakura, su vista no alcanzó a ver a ninguna de las dos mujeres ya que solo pudo ver el cuerpo inconsciente de ella, la única persona que sus ojos podían ver.

- "¿Sakura?"- El hombre se acercó a pasos agigantados a la cama, se arrodilló a su borde para apoyar los brazos sobre el colchón y observó a la joven con los ojos cerrados- "Decidme que ha pasado"- Dijo sin mirar a las dos mujeres. Su tono como era de esperar fue autoritario.

- "Estábamos hablando y se desmayó de repente"- Dijo Victoria. El doctor y Meiling llegaron también en ese momento. El hombre se acercó a la cama y dejó su bolsa al pie de ella.

- "Li, apartate para que pueda examinar a la joven"- Shaoran se separó no sin un poco de resistencia. Se levantó para quedar detrás del doctor. El hombre examinó sus constantes vitales: las pupilas de sus ojos, la presión, el pulso y la temperatura de su cuerpo- "¿Come bien esta chica?"- Preguntó a los jóvenes detrás de él.

- "Pues no sé..."- Meiling se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a Tomoyo en japonés- "¿Sakura come bien?"

- "Desde que llegamos a Hong Kong no ha comido mucho, tampoco duerme bien"- Informó a Meiling.

- "Doctor Wong, Sakura no ha comido mucho y al parecer no ha dormido bien"- Le informó al doctor.

- "¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?"- Siguió interrogando.

- "Unos días, no llega ni a una semana"- Dijo la joven pensativa.

- "¿Algún shock emocional? ¿algo que la pueda haber alterado?"- Preguntó de nuevo a Meiling ya que era ella la que le respondía. Las dos mujeres miraron discretamente a Shaoran, que estuvo consciente de las miradas.

- "La verdad es que ha sufrido un gran cambio, Sakura es japonesa y no esta habituada a Hong Kong ni a la vida en esta casa"- El doctor supo comprender lo que Meiling le quiso decir con eso.

- "Al parecer esta joven a parte de estar algo desnutrida y cansada, sufre un gran agotamiento emocional, seguramente a 'ese' cambio de ambientes, aunque podría decir que ha estado sufriendo una gran presión emocional si ha llegado a estos extremos en tan poco tiempo. La fiebre es debida a la infección de un virus que habrá podido penetrar en su cuerpo debido a la baja de defensas que ha sufrido a causa de todo ese cansancio físico y mental. Algo que no se pueda curar con un poco de comida, descanso y mucha tranquilidad"- Las dos mujeres volvieron a mirar al líder del clan. Ese último requisito sería muy difícil de cumplir en esa casa. El doctor sacó una jeringuilla y después de llenarla de un líquido inyectó a la joven de ojos de jade- "Con esto descansará durante la noche"- El hombre guardó la jeringuilla en su bolsa y se giró a los presentes.

- "Entonces no es nada grave..."- Respiró aliviada Meiling, ante este gesto Tomoyo pudo sentir algo de alivio.

- "¿Está bien?"- Meiling afirmó contenta.

- "Solo necesita descansar, comer y algo de tranquilidad"- Informó a la prima de Sakura.

- "Veo complicado eso"- Dijo alto y claramente. Las otras dos mujeres que estaban en el cuarto miraron la reacción de Shaoran que ignoró el comentario- "Quizá podría descansar mejor si volviera a casa..."- Seguía ignorándola- "... en Japón, más exactamente en Tokyo, un lugar donde si podrá descansar... muy tranquilamente. Sin la molestia de ciertas personas"- Meiling sabía que Tomoyo no era de las personas que se guardaban las cosas, eso era lo que había hecho hasta el momento, decirle a Shaoran claramente lo que pensaba de toda esa situación y lo que opinaba de él, quizá con algo de discreción en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca trató de esconder lo que pensaba o sentía sobre él y todo esto era peligroso, ya que no paraba de insultar su persona con esa actitud.

- "No se preocupe doctor Wong, no será perturbada en ningún momento, descansará y comerá como debe"- Tomoyo sintió rabia al ver como el joven la ignoraba y hablaba con el doctor.

- "Bueno, en todo caso le dejo esta receta que le bajará la fiebre y unas vitaminas, en un par de días volveré a ver a la joven"- El hombre se puso unas gafas de lentes pequeñas y sacó de su bolsa una libreta, se metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta y sacó un boli del bolsillo de su camisa, el cual utilizó para escribir en la libreta, arrancó varios papeles y se los dio a Shaoran- "Espero que no sufra ningún tipo de perturbación, no todos los malestares de esta vida se deben a malestares físicos, sino también a malestares emocionales, tanto su salud física como emocional son importantes"- Shaoran cabeceó de acuerdo a lo que le decía- "Tu padre jamás me dio tantos problemas como tú"- Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven- "Como has crecido desde la última vez que te vi"- El hombre le dio una palmaditas en el hombro y salió detrás de Meiling que le acompañó a la salida. En el cuarto solo quedaron 3 personas, donde dos de ellas miraban fijamente a una. Nadie dijo nada en ese frío silencio hasta que el observado se dignó a hablar.

- "Mirar a la gente fijamente es una falta de respeto"- Tomoyo acentuó su ceño y dejó escapar una especie de gruñido, mientras que la otra mujer levantó una ceja y su mirada se volvía más implacable.

- "¿Y jugar con niñas? ¿qué es? ¿ser un buen samaritano?"- Tomoyo miró a la mujer que tenía al lado con curiosidad, no sabía quien era, pero si era una mujer y era conocida de Shaoran... no hacia falta saber mucho más.

- "Sakura no es una niña..."- Dijo Tomoyo interviniendo en la conversación.

- "Perdona... no lo dije con intención de ofenderla, pero... Li entiende lo que quiero decir con ello"- Las dos mujeres volvieron a clavar sus miradas en el hombre, que en ningún momento se sintió intimidado.

- "Perdonad que no tenga tiempo de jugar con vosotras... si me perdonáis..."- Shaoran le dio la espalda a las dos mujeres y se agachó para pasar sus manos bajo las piernas y la espalda de la joven inconsciente. Inmediatamente Tomoyo lanzó una queja y se acercó al hombre.

- "¿Qué haces? Debe descansar ¡Suéltala!"- El hombre no movió ni un músculo de su rostro y prosiguió hasta salir del cuarto, con las dos mujeres detrás de él.

- "¡Li! ¡Esta chica tiene razón suelta a la chiquilla!"- Con todo el ruido que estaban armando las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar llamar la atención de los demás habitantes de la casa, fue por ello que Eriol salió de su cuarto para inspeccionar el motivo del alboroto.

- "¿Qué pasa aquí?"- El hombre se cruzó con Li y Sakura en sus brazos, fue entonces cuando vio en la mirada de Shaoran un extraño brillo, no sabía porque pero parecía algo ¿triste? Cuando vio a las dos mujeres detrás de él se puso en medio del pasillo y les bloqueó el paso- "Alto ahí"- Dijo sujetando a una del brazo y la otra de la cintura- "No sé que pasa aquí pero será mejor que dejéis a Shaoran con lo que tenga que hacer"- Dijo con su sonrisita.

- "¿Estás loco? ¿y dejarle que empeore a Sakura? Si es él el motivo de su malestar"- Dijo Tomoyo intentando soltarse del hombre, al que no le importaba nada tener en sus brazos a la belleza japonesa.

- "Así que Sakura está enferma... pues entonces será mejor que no la molestéis"- Con gran habilidad giró a Victoria rodeándola con su brazo mientras que con el otro empujaba a Tomoyo, que ya estaba siendo rodeada por la cintura.

- "Pero... Eriol..."- Victoria no encontraba palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo.

- "Si está enferma no hay mejor lugar para que descanse que en su habitación, después de todo es la habitación más alejada de las demás, por lo que el ruido no la molestará, esta en una zona bien aclimatada y quien mejor para cuidarla que Shaoran, después de todo en cuanto a mujeres se trata él es un maestro"- Las dos mujeres no pudieron resistirse, Eriol podía parecer una persona muy pacífica y quizá por ello algo débil en apariencia, pero realmente era una persona muy fuerte, aun con las heridas de su batalla, el día anterior.

- "Por eso no quiero, porque se quedará sola con él"- Dijo Tomoyo refunfuñando como una niña pequeña.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "¿Qué tal ha ido esta noche?"- Dijo un hombre con los dos pies sobre la mesa mientras que en su mano sostenía un cigarrillo.

- "Todo va muy bien, ninguna complicación hasta el momento. Dentro de una semana podremos organizar otra sesión"- Contestó otro hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa con una copa en sus manos.

- "¿En la tercera con los últimos recogidos?"- Preguntó el tipo del cigarrillo mientras bajaba los pies de la mesa y apagaba el cigarrillo en un cenicero de cristal.

- "Sí. Llama a todos los apostadores y que tengan preparadas sus carteras"- En ese momento entró en el local abandonado otro hombre, que llevaba un brazo escayolado para dejarlo inmovilizado... un problema en el codo.

- "Espera"- Dijo el hombre del brazo escayolado. Los dos hombres le miraron y se levantaron de sus sillas.

- "Señor Railius"- Dijo nervioso el hombre del cigarrillo- "No esperábamos verle aquí"- Dijo intentando recobrar la compostura.

- "Lo sé, pero he tenido que venir por órdenes de los superiores"- Los dos hombres se tensaron cuando este se acercó a ellos.

- "¿Y cuál es el motivo de que nos complazca con su presencia?"- Dijo sumiso como un perrito faldero el hombre que antes disfrutaba de su copa. El hombre del brazo escayolado no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de puro asco.

- "No me vengas con estupideces, no eres de mi agrado ni yo del tuyo así que no seas hipócrita. Vengo a solicitar un nuevo jugador para la semana que viene"- Dijo con tono autoritario. El hombre se acercó a ellos y con su brazo sano le dio un golpe en la cara seguido de una patada en el estómago y le tiró al suelo.

- "¡Dominic!"- Gritó el otro hombre pero se detuvo de hacer cualquier cosa al ver la mirada de desprecio del hombre que ahora estaba pisando la cabeza de su amigo.

- "No quiero que haya ningún error, esta persona es muy importante, los superiores no aceptarán ningún fallo, sino suplicarás para que te vuelva a hacer lo que ahora mismo estás sufriendo para no sufrir la cólera de los superiores"- El hombre apretó más su pie contra la cabeza- "¿Me has oído?"

- "Sí"- El hombre apartó el pie y se acercó al que estaba de pie, metió su mano en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una fotografía.

- "Debe de estar la semana que viene y no salir hasta que su corazón deje de latir, la información que necesitáis está detrás de la fotografía"- Y tal como vino se marchó.

- "Maldito capullo"- Dijo el hombre escupiendo sangre de sus labios y levantándose del suelo.

- "Dominic... esta foto..."- El hombre se levantó del suelo y fue hacia el otro para arrebatarle la fotografía con furia, cuando vio el rostro de la persona en la foto mostró una sonrisa viciosa.

- "Esto si que es casualidad. Llévate los hombres que hagan falta, quiero que sea rápido, sería peligroso que nos vieran secuestrar a esta persona, podría causarnos problemas..."- El hombre obedeció inmediatamente y partió del lugar- "No nos gustaría volver a tener problemas con ellos"- Murmuró mientras marchaba al otro lado de la barra buscando algo de hielo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Hong Kong. Se podía ver el maravilloso cielo que formaba la ciudad, con sus luces resplandecientes como las estrellas. La gente salía y se divertía sin miedos ni temores. Todo era vicio y diversión en las calles cuando la noche caía sobre la ciudad. La gente paseaba de bar en bar y de local en local buscando una alegría efímera que al día siguiente olvidarían.

Sexo, dinero, drogas, todo era aceptado mientras uno pudiera permitírselo. Todos eran unos malditos que buscaban su perdición en el pecado, que buscaban quemar su alma si eso les traía placer al cuerpo. Un mundo en caos y corrupción donde ya no existían los valores humanos ni la verdad.

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en la baranda de su balcón observando más allá de lo que su vista alcanzaba a ver. Vestía con un pijama, algo que no solía utilizar con normalidad, era un pijama negro con bordados blancos. El pijama constaba de unos pantalones y una camisa de mangas cortas, la cual llevaba abierta mostrando el pecho.

El joven líder de Clan miraba las lejanas luces de la ciudad mientras respiraba el aire que llegaba a él. Era un lugar tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Aunque fuera un hombre frío por naturaleza, no era paciente y esa tranquilidad le perturbaba. Su mirada seguía clavada en esa ciudad pecaminosa y solo podía ver un pequeño lugar, un diminuto lugar viciado y podrido por el mal.

Era líder de Clan desde sus 15 años y siempre se había mostrado indiferente ante eso, pero un día su visión del mundo cambio cuando alguien le preguntó algo que jamás olvidaría.

__

- "Vas a ser líder de Clan... ¿Con qué finalidad vas a guiar el Clan?"- El chico había mirado a ese hombre con estupefacción, nadie jamás le había preguntado eso.

Y esa noche quedó pensativo, pensaba la finalidad con la que guiaría ese clan. Al no poder dormir había salido al balcón y había visto lo pequeña que era la ciudad. Entonces comprendió su finalidad. Descubrió el poder que alcanzaría sobre esa ciudad y sobre la vida de esas personas. Descubrió que se convertiría en alguien poderoso, en alguien que controlaría y no alguien controlado. Tras la muerte de su padre ya no tendría que seguir órdenes o cumplir con las personas, solo tendría que ordenar y lo que fuera sería suyo. Sería poderoso y tal vez por haberse percatado de ello... deseo más. Más poder, más control, un control que le llevara a tomar poder de todo el mundo. De poder controlar las vidas de todas las personas. Eso fue lo que le llevó a convertirse en el mejor líder de Clan en Asia entre los demás en ese momento. Controlar todos los demás clanes y el mundo entero, ese era su objetivo. Así nada escaparía de sus manos, sería dueño y señor de todo y de todos, así ya nadie le tendría que obligar a aprender y a ser una imagen idéntica a su padre, sería mejor que él.

Quedó en el balcón un par de minutos más hasta que decidió entrar. En el interior del cuarto pudo ver como el plácido cuerpo de Sakura dormía tranquilamente. La joven reposaba bajo las sábanas con un suave respirar y sus ojos cerrados mirando hacia el balcón. Shaoran se había quedado quieto viendo la figura que se marcaba debajo de las sábanas. Era una mujer delgada pero no en exceso, su piel era pálida y recibía cierto brillo de la luna que lucía en su esplendor. El cuerpo de Sakura había sido, desde que la conoció, objeto de deseo en sus más dulces sueños. Poder tocar su piel, hacer que temblara por su roce, hacerla sentir lo que ningún otro hombre había hecho, torturarla con sus besos y encadenarla junto a él en su lecho, hacerla rogar y suplicar por él, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, todo ese deseo reprimido estaba siendo poco a poco irremediablemente incontenible y aunque durante noches y días la había deseado, aquella tarde cuando Lara había llegado coqueta y suplicante por él no pudo resistirse, necesitaba tocar a Sakura, pero fantasear con ella por no tenerla le estaba volviendo loco y Lara fue una vía de escape que no pudo rechazar. Mientras esa tarde la tocaba a ella su mente no podía evitar más que evocar imágenes de Sakura de como sería su cuerpo, de que manera se insinuarían sus curvas, de que modo sentiría el calor y el sabor de su piel, de como se agitaría cada músculo al roce de sus dedos, solo podía imaginarla a ella mientras tocaba a Lara y aunque no fuera la diosa de sus sueños era algo más fuerte que él.

Ahora que la volvía a tener en su cama, dormida delante de él le hacía difícil el dormir. Ante su mente nublada por la lujuria había despertado en la noche y había entrado en la ducha para rociarse de agua fría, después había salido al balcón para despejar su mente pero ahora que volvía a entrar le era imposible apartar sus ojos. Sus sábanas de seda marcaban el fino camino de las curvas de la figura femenina, desde el pecho hasta los pies podía ver como las curvas subían y bajaban sinuosas y atrayentes. El pelo de la bella durmiente estaba extendido a su espalda mientras que unos mechones rebeldes se quedaban cerca del rostro. Sus brazos se encontraban delante de su cuerpo con las manos cerca de la cara. La respiración era acompasada y sus pulmones se expandían y contraían moviendo su pecho. Era tan grande la tentación que... Shaoran como buen humano que era, no la pudo evitar.

Sus pies se movieron sin que él mismo lo notara hasta alcanzar la cama, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante y sus manos se apoyaron sobre el colchón mientras que sus piernas se apoyaban también. Quedó delante de ella, sentado, sin saber el porqué, esperando alguna reacción, mas ella dormía inocente y segura. Su mano se movió hacia el cuerpo de la mujer y llegó hasta donde la sábana dejaba de cubrirla, bajó su mano lentamente de su hombro hacia la sábana y sin mucho esfuerzo la fue bajando, su mano rozaba la tela del camisón que había mandado a sus sirvientas ponerle a Sakura, era un camisón verde intensamente claro, de un color suave como ella.

Su mano bajaba mientras sentía el tacto de esa tela que era la única barrera que le impedía poseer lo que sería suyo, sentía como las curvas se formaban bajo su mano y como esa mano pecaminosa se deslizaba con delicia y delicadeza. Pasó por sus caderas y lentamente bajó por los muslos para llegar a sus piernas y por fin bajarlos por los tobillos para dejar descubiertos sus pequeños pies. Ya terminado el viaje pudo ver su destino, el cuerpo de Sakura se veía delicioso, como un plato dulce pero a la vez picante, un plato único dispuesto a ser degustado. Y tal como había bajado ahora volvía a subir, subía rozando solo sus dedos y subían solo tocando su piel introduciéndose por debajo del camisón, pero en ese momento la joven se movió y su mano se separó de su musa.

La joven quedó boca arriba con una mano en su lateral y la otra sobre su cintura, su cabeza quedó ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y sus cabellos tapaban parte de su cuello. Su mano voló hacia su cuello para apartar los cabellos que tapaban la línea que marcaba el hueso que se encontraba sobre sus pechos y bajo su cuello, la línea que sus clavículas formaban, tan deseable como un dulce. El joven se inclinó hacia delante para acercar su lengua a ese hermoso dulce. Lo cató como un buen vino, con paciencia y sabiduría y subió hasta llegar a su hombro donde pasó a su cuello delgado y fino, como el de un cisne.

Su cuerpo empezó a acomodarse hasta quedar algo más cómodo, cerca al de Sakura. Sus manos estaban a los lados de su rostro mientras que sus piernas se disponían una entre las piernas de Sakura y la otra en el exterior. Su mano izquierda se volvió a aventurar en el desconocido cuerpo de Sakura y empezó a continuar lo que antes había dejado. Sus movimientos sabios y expertos prosiguieron llevados por el intenso deseo que ella le provocaba. Su mano se paró cuando se encontró con la lencería que la cubría el lugar donde la convertiría en su mujer. Sus labios besaban su cuello sin descansar hasta que se sintieron sedientos de más, se separó de ella para respirar y vio ante él el rostro despreocupado de la joven. Vio sus labios ligeramente separados y acercó los suyos para saciar esa sed que le quemaba por dentro, unió su piel con la de ella en un beso el cual intensificó introduciendo su lengua y danzando con la de ella, la cual inesperadamente reaccionó. Shaoran abrió los ojos y vio que los de ella seguían cerrados... ¿estaría soñando con él? ¿o quizá con otro amante? Ese pensamiento le perturbó increíblemente y su beso se volvió más agresivo, más salvaje y aunque fue muy rudo de su parte hacer esta maniobra, la joven no se quedó atrás y le sorprendió con una misma intensidad. Se separó de ella sorprendido de la aceptación de ella tanto como su maestría en el beso. La primera vez que había bebido de esos labios supo que era inexperta y algo torpe, pero a cada beso se volvía más audaz y también exigía más pasión, la cual no rechazaba. Sin saber como su mano había subido hasta sus caderas subiendo con ellos el camisón y mostrando la parte inferior del cuerpo de la muchacha. La chica estaba aún algo caliente de la ligera fiebre de esa tarde, tan cálido se sentía al tocarla que ya no podía parar, o eso creía él hasta que un murmuro le hizo recobrar el sentido.

- "¿Por qué... no me miras... Shaoran? ¿Por qué... no soy... la única a la que... miras? Yo... te deseo..."- El hombre se separó de ella con rapidez y se sentó a los pies de la cama. No podía tomarla de esa manera, no podía tomarla así, ella era especial y debía entenderlo, debía entender que sus besos eran solo para ella, que sus ojos eran solo para observarla a ella y que si no era ella no deseaba volver a ver, si tuviera que hacerlo se los arrancaría para ser ella la última belleza que vieran en este mundo. Necesitaba tomarla, debía robar su inocencia para ser él el dueño de ella, debía hacerlo a la fuerza, robándola, pero no podía hacerlo si con ello no la hacía ver que era ella lo único que deseaba, no su cuerpo, no sus palabras, ni tampoco sus súplicas, sino su alma y su corazón. Necesita de ella porque se había convertido en el aire que respiraba para vivir, le era tan necesaria como el agua que tomaba para vivir, eso era ella, su vida y si su vida no latía por él como él latía por ella, robarla no tendría sentido.

- "Creo que necesito otra ducha fría..."- Sonrió para sí mismo. Era gracioso verse así. Un hombre que clamaba por una mujer que no podía comprender la magnitud de ese deseo, que no entendía que aunque ella lo rechazase, él ya no podría vivir pues estaba preso de su hechizo. El joven se levantó de la cama y volvió a cubrir a la joven que continuaba durmiendo con calma, le dio un beso en la frente y marchó al baño para que el agua fría apagase la llama encendida en su interior, por segunda vez en la noche.

****

N. de A.: VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ejem! Tras este efusivo grito de alegría, paso a comunicarles que oficialmente y a partir de ahora me encuentro de vacaciones, sí, para mi pena y alegría, soy toda suya durante.... 2 meses, un poco más, pero más o menos... ahora todo dependerá de si me apetece o no escribir muajajajajaja ^^UUU. Después de esto.... ¿que tal el cap de hoy??? falto de acción??? falto de S+S?? (déjenme que lo dude) Q les pareció Victoria Dolphin???? es una de las 'otras' de nuestro Shaoran pero no podemos compararla con Foxy ¬¬. Y a todo esto... SHAORAN!!!! Cómo te atreves a besar a otra que no sea Sakura?????!!!!! Creo que ya se lo comenté a alguien, quiero hacer del personaje de Shaoran lo más malo posible ]:) e incluso que lo odien, muajajajaja (aunque lo veo imposible si después le pinto así, como la final del fic).

Una curiosidad de este cap fue que cuando terminé de escribir la última escena mi rostro quedó así o\\\\\\//////o. En serio!!! Me iba a dar de todo!!! No me veo capaz de hacer un lemon U.U, si ya me da de todo escribir estas cosas imáginense lo q me pasará con un lemon @.@, pero voy evolucionando, tanto yo como los personajes, cada vez hago las escenas más subidas (mi corazón no lo soportará por mucho más XD).

Y quisiera dedicar este cap a varias personas XD: A Haru, porque me dio una idea sin que ella lo supiera XD, a Mary, que también me dio una idea sin que ella lo supiera (curioso, ¿eh?). A Martha, a Manami-chan y a Sakkuri por su apoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS CHICAS!!!!. Sakkuri ahí espero q te quedes contenta XD, si quieres algo más pídelo y algún día lo recibirás XP.

Ah!! Para los que no lo sepan, me he metido en otra historia (sip, lo sé, me van a matar), pero no es mía, es traducción, de la misma autora del fic q ahora estoy traduciendo, The Power of Two Hearts, es decir, El Poder de Dos Corazones. Tiene pocos caps y no son tan largos como los de El Poder de Dos Corazones q tiene como 30 y tantos págs por cap (en uno llego a más de 40 págs), por eso me he metido en la historia (no está finalizada). Pásense y lean la historia (entiéndanme, el original, no la traducción, que esta vez es en portugués, algo sencillo de leer a mi parecer). Se las recomiendo:

The Power of Two Hearts (sin finalizar)-- 26 caps en inglés, 12 en español, tb hay traducción en portugués, pero la autora lo ha dejado por falta de tiempo (no dejado, dejado, sino más bien parado, se ha centrado en la historia en inglés y en Kokoro no Hon)

Kokoro No Hon (sin finalizar)-- 6 caps en portugués, 4 en inglés, 1 Cap en español publicado (por mi :P)

Ahora un notición para los fans de Sakura: Las Clamp acaban de sacar un nuevo manga en la revista Shonen Magazine, ¿y quienes son los protagonistas? Nada más ni nada menos que Sakura y Shaoran, sí, Sakura y Shaoran en versión shonen, a estás alturas ya lo deben saber, pero aún así me da emoción contar esta noticia, quizá por ella me retrasé algo con el fic, ya que he estado haciendo de investigadora de este manga XD.

Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, etc a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Zai Jian.


	10. Una noche inquietante

28 de Junio de 2003

Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

Ejem... ejem... después de varias reflexiones y de hablar con algunas personas. Me he dado cuenta de que este fic se me ha ido totalmente de las manos XD, en el sentido ^\\\\\\-//////^ de las relaciones entre... ejem... porque será que me siento algo incómoda ^^UUU, pues eso... entre la relación S+S. Aquí va mi mini advertencia:

'Recomiendo a aquellos que sean hiper sensibles :P o que tengan algo en contra de las relaciones entre parejas que vaya más allá de besos, que dejen de leer este fic. De momento no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, así que no me hagáis sentir como una corruptora de menores (yo tampoco llego a la mayoría de edad pero tengo una mente madura y seria. Ya me gustaría a mí ser así XD). En todo caso, de momento no hay escenas excesivamente comprometidas, pero dejo la advertencia para gente superhipermegamaxi sensible XD'

- "Conversaciones"

__

"Pensamientos"

Sueños o recuerdos

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 10: Una noche inquietante

****

By: Kassy99

__

Era una noche de lluvia y todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio. Era una noche oscura y tenebrosa, donde no se podía apreciar nada, ni siquiera el paisaje del lugar en el que se hallaba, pero eso no tenía la menor importancia, estaba delante de lo que quería ver y eso era lo único de lo que ahora era consciente, todo lo demás no significaba nada, no tenía sentido para ella. La pequeña quedó delante mirándolo con fijeza. Estaba absorta, no podía sentir las gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro, no notaba el frío calándose en sus huesos, ya apenas podía sentir su cuerpo. Era una niña pequeña de tan solo 5 años, era muy pequeña para estar sola en plena noche, pero no le había importado nada todas esas minucias. La niña parecía sin vida mirando el objeto delante de ella, sin moverse, sin mover ni un solo músculo, solo quedó quieta delante sin decir ni hacer nada.

A pocos pasos de ella se acercaba un grupo de personas, la pequeña ignoró sus presencias, o simplemente no las había oído. Un hombre alto tapado por una larga gabardina sin abrochar se acercó a ella separándose del grupo de personas y se quedó quieto a su lado. El hombre vio a la niña y se arrodilló a su lado. La niña no apartó su mirada en ningún momento. Solo le miró a los ojos cuando terminó de decirle algo al oído. La niña giró su cabeza lentamente y miró el rostro del hombre. Contestó a sus palabras, el hombre sonrió y levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de la niña, se quedó apreciando sus facciones un momento y después la soltó. Dirigió su mano s un bolsillo y de él saco algo, le dijo unas palabras y la niña lo tomó sin dudar, miró con detenimiento el objeto en sus manos y levantó la cabeza mirando a los ojos de ese hombre. El hombre se levantó y con un saludo de cabeza se marchó y la dejó de nuevo bajo la lluvia. La pequeña le vio marcharse, volvió a mirar al objeto que le fue entregado y luego volvió su mirada a ese lugar que tanto miraba, al poco tiempo su mirada empezó a nublarse y un inmenso calor la empezó a invadir, no supo cuando y como fue, pero había caído sobre el suelo, sobre el frío y mojado suelo, lo siguiente que recordaba era que un gran sopor la invadía y la llevaba a un mundo de sueños.

Ahora se encontraba andando por un pasillo cuando vio la luz encendida de un cuarto. Miró en el interior del cuarto y vio a dos doncellas hablando y riendo muy animadas. La pequeña se quedó un rato espiándolas hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió y la chica cayó dentro del cuarto, las criadas la vieron y se echaron a reir, la pequeña solo supo sonrojarse. Una de ellas la levantó del suelo y se quedó ahí jugando con las criadas.

- "Pequeña... ¿dónde está la señorita?"- La niña miró a una de las criadas.

- "Está durmiendo en su cuarto"- Contestó con una sonrisa.

- "¿Y tú por qué estás despierta?"- Le preguntó la otra criada sentándose cerca de la niña.

- "Porque no podía dormir, con toda esa gente en la casa me he empezado a inquietar y no he podido dormir"- Las criadas se miraron entre ellas, era verdad que había mucha gente en la casa y por eso ellas tampoco pudieron cerrar los ojos y dejarse relajar a un mundo de sueños.

- "Entendemos lo que sientes..."- Suspiró la primera con expresión pesada, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y todas se sobresaltaron.

- "No des esos sustos"- Dijo la segunda llevándose la mano al corazón y dejando escapar un suspiro. En la habitación entró otra mujer, algo joven, pero solo en apariencia, la mujer entrecerró la mirada a la niña y esta tragó saliva al ver la expresión de su rostro.

- "Aquí estás señorita"- Dijo reprendiéndola- "Cuando no te vi en la cama me diste tal susto que casi se me sale el corazón del pecho. Eres una señorita muy traviesa"- La niña sonrió insegura. La mujer se acercó a las otras mujeres y se arrodilló delante de la niña que estaba sentada en un sillón- "Deberías de estar en la cama"- La mujer apartó los mechones de su flequillo a los lados y la sonrió.

- "Es que no podía dormir, lo siento"- La niña bajó la cabeza y entonces una de las criadas intervino.

- "No regañes a la pobre, te aseguro que hoy pocos duermen en esta casa, no seas tan dura con tu hija"- La mujer miró a la niña levantando una ceja, si que le resultaba fácil entablar nuevas amistades.

- "Bueno... como hoy es un día especial te dejaré despierta un rato más"- Las mujeres se quedaron hablando unas horas más pero toda su alegría fue interrumpida cuando la luz se fue y quedaron a oscuras con la luna de lámpara. Después oyeron varios ruidos en la planta inferior y finalmente unos hombres entraron de golpe al cuarto.

- "Kawasaki, ¿qué pasa?"- Le preguntó una de las chicas pero el hombre, que había entrado con otra persona, se encontraba pegado de espaldas a la puerta sujetando su arma.

- "Nos están atacando... marchaos de aquí, sino..."- Pero unos disparos le callaron y las mujeres se dirigieron al fondo del cuarto horrorizadas, la pequeña quedó mirando lo que pasaba desconcertada, la mujer que había venido buscándola la cogió y se la llevó con las otras. Unos segundos después oyeron dos gritos y vieron dos cuerpos pesados caer al suelo. La niña miró asustada pero la doncella le tapaba la vista con la mano. Poco después de los últimos disparos escuchados, unos hombres cogieron a las doncellas de los brazos y los cabellos hasta donde se encontraban los cuerpos de dos guardias de la casa. Todas temblaban y lloraban. La mujer que protegía a la niña intentaba apretar la cabeza de la niña contra su pecho, para evitar que viera todo ese horror.

- "¡¿Donde está?!"- Gritó un hombre. Era una sala oscura, todo estaba lleno de hombres, no sabía cuantos eran, pero eran muchos.

- "No se mueva señorita"- Dijo la mujer a una niña, la abrazó con fuerza, de manera protectora. Los hombres habían matado a los hombres de ese cuarto, solo quedaban tres doncellas y una niña.

- "Dinos donde está"- El hombre de antes alzó la mano levantando algo que sujetaba entre sus dedos, la niña no pudo ver bien que era, pero era algo que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Y pensar que hacía unos minutos la niña estaba alegremente jugando con las doncellas del cuarto cuando repentinamente se fueron las luces. Las doncellas gritaron asustadas y desesperadas. En el suelo delante de ellas había dos cuerpos sin vida, desangrándose. La niña pudo ver como la sangre salía del cuerpo de los hombres a cada disparo que habían dado. Rápidamente la doncella cogió a la pequeña y hundió su rostro en su pecho para que no pudiera ver esa monstruosidad. Ahora las doncellas estaban arrodilladas delante de los hombres, la niña aún en brazos de la mujer.

- "No sé de quién habla"- Dijo aterrorizada la mujer que estaba siendo apuntada con el arma.

- "No sean estúpidas, morirán si no hablan"- La niña pudo notar el temblor de la mujer y levantó la cabeza, la mujer la miró y la niña le sonrió.

- "Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche"- Dijo otro hombre. Al notar el silencio de las mujeres cogió a una de los pelos y la arrastró hasta dejarla delante de todas. La tiró al suelo- "Arrodíllate"- La mujer se levantó como pudo. La expresión de su cara denotaba pánico y la hacía parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era. El hombre puso su pistola en la parte trasera de la cabeza y apretó con firmeza- "Donde está el chico de los Fénix"

- "No... l... lo... s... sé"- Tartamudeó entre sollozos.

- "Respuesta equivocada"- Un sonido hueco invadió el cuarto y la niña vio como una bala atravesaba el cráneo de la mujer haciendo salpicar sangre. El cuerpo cayó sin vida. Y la niña miraba los ojos abiertos de la muerta, sus ojos... abiertos, mirándola.

- "No mire señorita"- Volvió a protegerla la mujer.

- "¿Ahora nos dirán lo que queremos saber?"- Las mujeres estaban muertas de miedo pero un alboroto fuera de la habitación interrumpió la ejecución. El hombre mandó a uno de los hombres salir del cuarto. Al poco rato volvió agitado.

- "Jefe, son los Serpientes y los Tigres"

- "¿Y qué quieren?"- Dijo irritado el hombre.

- "Al parecer han cogido al chico"- Esas palabras surgieron efecto en el hombre que salió corriendo del lugar con su última sentencia.

- "Matadlas"- Los hombres de la sala cogieron sus armas y les quitaron el seguro. Cada uno se fue acercando a las dos mujeres que quedaban.

- "Señorita, corra"- Susurró la mujer, la niña la miró interrogativa- "Corra con todas sus fuerzas y no se pare. No se pare y no mire atrás ¿Ha comprendido?"- La niña asintió. Los hombres estaban delante de ellas. La mujer se separó de la pequeña y se puso de pie, al igual que hizo la niña. La pequeña no pudo recordar como pasó, pero acabó saliendo de aquel lugar. Lo último que oyó fue a la doncella gritar.

- "¡Corre, corre y no te detengas!"- Y un fuerte ruido silenció los gritos. La niña lloraba, lloraba y corría. Se sintió aturdida, perdida y sobre todo aterrada. Llegó al principio de las escaleras cuando alguien la cogió de la muñeca, se giró a ver quién era y lo que se encontró fue...

- "Si algún día te encuentras en peligro, jamás dudes en utilizar todo lo que sea necesario para defenderte. Y si para ello tienes que utilizar uñas y dientes, como un animal salvaje no dudes en hacerlo, no importa lo que pase, lo más importante es tu supervivencia, lo más importante en tu vida... solo tu vida"- Le estaba hablando una mujer, la cual no conocía su rostro.

Sakura abrió los ojos mientras su respiración era agitada y acelerada. La joven se encontraba alterada, estaba sobresaltada y nerviosa.

- _"Otra vez estos sueños"_- Pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se sentía con ganas de llorar, no podía evitar sentirse con ganas de derramar unas lágrimas al recordar todo ese tormento, pero... no iba a llorar, había olvidado que era sentir las lágrimas caer por su rostro, había puesto todo su empeño en ello, que cuando llegó a Hong Kong no pudo evitar sollozar en cuando esas pesadillas la volvieron a invadir. Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir por su rostro aquel día pero no duró mucho ya que su alma no podía llorar más. Tomoyo la había mirado con tristeza aquel día, cuando eran pequeñas, cuando había llegado a su casa y había quedado toda la noche despierta, mirando a la nada sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. A su amiga le dolía ver como su prima se guardaba el dolor en su interior, había visto en ella un espíritu atormentado- _"Y ahora recuerdo esto..."_- Sonrió con triste ironía, hacía tanto que no pensaba en el pasado, que no recordaba que tuviera uno. En ese momento sintió algo. Sintió una grata calidez, pero no era la calidez de su cuerpo lo que estaba sintiendo. Sakura notó que se estaba apoyando en algo duro, no era una almohada, de eso estaba segura. La mujer sintió como algo la rodeaba hasta llegar a su pecho. Con su mano tocó el lugar donde terminaba eso que la rodeaba y pudo notar que era una mano grande que estaba metida bajo su camisón que tocaba su pecho, o casi, porque la mano estaba un poco por encima. Sakura no pudo sentirse más avergonzada en toda su vida, ahora sentía un gran calor y no provocado por la fiebre que había tenido, los colores en su rostro llegaron a un claro rosado. Dejó su sonrojo para darse cuenta que también había otra mano sobre su vientre, una mano que estaba también por debajo del camisón que llevaba...- _"Un momento... ¿camisón? ¿Desde cuando llevo yo...?"_- Pero su mente se nubló al sentir que la persona que la estaba abrazando se movía. La mujer sintió el movimiento del hombre acercándola más a él y entrelazando sus piernas. Suerte que ella se encontraba de espaldas, sino la hubiera confundido con un farolillo rojo. Pero la cosa no terminó allí, ni mucho menos, para desgracia de ella y placer de él. Empezó a besar los hombros de la joven.

- "Si estás despierta deberías decírmelo"- La joven se sintió hipnotizada por su voz, tan suave y tan seductora. Sus labios la daban pequeños besos que la hacían sentir límpida. El hombre continuó con su labor al no recibir queja de la mujer. Tenía hambre... mucha hambre de ella. Sakura solo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras cada vez se sentía más y más hundida en su pasión.

- "Pa... para"- Dijo en un suspiro. Un suspiro tal... que lo único que consiguió fue avivar el deseo de Shaoran.

- "No lo dices muy convencida"- El hombre soltó los brazos que la rodeaban para darla la vuelta y mirarla. Estaba tan sonrojada que parecía que fuera a caer otra vez bajo los efectos de la fiebre, pero esta vez una fiebre de deseo.

- "¿Qu.. qué ho... hora es?"- Preguntó para distraer al hombre de sus acciones. El hombre sonrió acercando su rostro a la curvatura que unía su cuello con sus hombros, hundiendo su rostro en ella y entre besos contestó.

- "Es hora de desayunar"- Sakura, ingenua o tal vez intentando seguir un tema de conversación que le distrajera de lo que la estaba haciendo siguió preguntando.

- "Y... ¿qué hay para desayunar?"- Sin que ella lo supiera el hombre sonrió con satisfacción, siguió con su labor, sin perder la concentración empezó a ascender por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y empezar a dar pequeños mordiscos y a lamer su oreja como si se tratara de un plato del mejor chef del mundo.

- "Algo muy dulce"- Contestó mientras una de sus manos volaba por el cuerpo de la joven. Con el camisón ya subido por encima de su ombligo el hombre palpaba a su antojo cada rincón de ese pequeño dulce- "Deliciosamente dulce"- Susurró en su oído. La mano que recorría su cuerpo acariciaba con avidez los muslos de la presa que tenía bajo sus brazos, en especial empezaba a tenerle cierto gusto a la zona interior. Sakura no se percató pero dejó escapar un suspiro que era casi un dulce lamento, sumiso y complaciente. Shaoran sonrió, al parecer últimamente sonreía mucho, sonreía de placer al sentirla, sonreía de puro deleite al oírla gemir y suspirar, pero lo que le haría llegar al cielo sería oírla suplicar, oírla decir de esos suculentos labios su nombre, solo su nombre, una y otra vez, mientras la hacía gozar del mayor de los placeres terrenales, del mayor de los pecados que podían existir en ese mundo, un pecado que mancharía sus alas de ángel y la convertirían en su esclava, que la cambiarían por completo pero que la encadenaría por la eternidad junto a él, nadie más que él conseguiría atrapar a ese ángel, aunque tuviera que romperle sus bellas alas, aunque tuviera que romper su dulce inocencia, la tomaría, como siempre había hecho para conseguir algo que deseaba.

- "Por... favor... para"- Sakura se dio media vuelta para apartase un poco pero su resistencia era totalmente inútil. La chica movió sus manos sobre el pecho liso del hombre, el pecho de un hombre, un pecho suave y cálido, un pecho tan agradable al tacto. Podía notar los músculos de su cuerpo moverse, podía notar como su piel se contraía y se estiraba a cada movimiento, podía notar la forma de su cuerpo. Pero todo se detuvo cuando le detuvo empujándole con fuerza, decidida a no caer en su trampa. El hombre cedió, no por la fuerza de ella, sino por la sorpresa de su acto- "No... quiero que me toques.. nunca más"- Sakura se giró de nuevo en la cama y se levantó quedándose sentada. El hombre vio como la fina y pequeña figura de ella se acurrucaba. Podía ver esas firmes piernas por las cuales su mirada corría hasta llegar a su cintura, donde el camisón seguía sin cubrirla. El hombre levantó la vista para ver a una perturbada Sakura, casi temblando, con los cabellos caídos tapando sus brazos. A Sakura la inquietó más ese silencio. El hombre se movió hacia delante y estiró su brazo para tocar su rostro, pero cerró los ojos, formó un puño con su mano y se retrajo saliendo de la cama. La joven notó como salía de la cama después de haber avanzado un poco hacia ella. En el momento en que él había dejado el lecho, la mujer se sintió muy aliviada.

- "Será mejor que descanses, el doctor dijo que durante unos días sería lo más conveniente"- Sakura estaba bajándose el camisón, ya que se había dado cuenta de que aún lo tenía levantado, y cogió las sábanas tapándose con ellas, aunque de nada serviría ya, pues ya era la segunda vez que él pudo ver su cuerpo más de lo que ella hubiera querido que él viera- "Si te sientes mal solo tienes que avisar a una de las criadas, ellas cuidarán de ti"- Sakura afirmó con la cabeza escuchando atenta lo que decía. Notó como el tono del hombre había cambiado de uno cálido a otro muy frío- "Ahora me tengo que ir"- Shaoran abrió un armario y empezó a sacar algunas piezas de ropa. Sakura se sentía incómoda, pero no podía decirle nada después de notar que estaba preocupado por ella, sino no la hubiera dicho que descansase ¿verdad? pero aún así no sabía si realmente estaba preocupado por ella pues el repentino cambio de tono la había desconcertado. ¿Por qué podía estar molesto? o quizá... ¿era así como trataba a todas las mujeres? Ante ese pensamiento se entristeció y una pequeña sonrisa tristona se formó en sus labios. Debía de dejar de pensar que ella era especial. El incómodo silencio fue interrumpido por Sakura.

- "Mmmmm..."- La chica estaba dudando, pero consiguió llamar la atención de Shaoran que estaba cambiándose de ropa. El hombre había girado la cabeza para ver a la chica- "Mmmmm... ¿no... te duchas?"- Preguntó Sakura con inocencia. No era un tema de conversación trascendental, pero una pregunta inocente para romper el hielo formado en la habitación, tan pronto se había apagado el fuego de la pasión. Pero esa pregunta no fue la más adecuada, pues había tocado un resorte muy delicado. A Shaoran se le cayó la pieza de ropa que estaba sujetando y sin remediarlo una risa descontrolada escapó de sus labios. Sakura quedó anonadada al oírle reír, pero a la vez le confundía que el hombre se estuviera riendo... ¿había dicho algo gracioso? Shaoran no podía evitar reírse sin saber porqué, la verdad es que se había vuelto frío de repente al sentirse irritado, la mujer había estado con él hacía ya varios días, se habían quedado a solas en varias ocasiones, su deseo empezaba a descontrolarse y ella era tan inocente que era tan fácil tomarla, a pesar de todo eso, seguía sin poder deleitar de ella, ante toda esa frustración y ante la noche vivida ayer, esa pregunta le hizo estallar en risa.

- "Creo que por hoy he tenido bastante, he visto agua como para toda una vida"- Sakura no entendió lo que quería decir con aquello y de forma graciosa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

- "Pero... ha sido una noche calurosa..."- Comentó con tono infantil.

- "No hace falta que me lo digas"- Dijo Shaoran sin que Sakura le escuchase y siguió con lo que quería decirle.

- "Y... me has estado abrazando y... y... pues... he estado sudando y..."- El hombre que había vuelto a sus asuntos, se había cambiado de ropa y ahora se dirigía hacia la chica, por sorpresa la levantó y se la llevó en brazos- "¡Shaoran!"- El hombre entró en el baño y metió a la mujer bajo la ducha. Abrió el grifo dando paso al agua, que empezó a caer sobre su cuerpo, pero era agua...- "¡Está fría!"- El hombre encerró a Sakura dentro, poniendo la mampara de la ducha y seguidamente salió sonriendo con cierta juguetona satisfacción.

- "Así despertarás, después vendrán unas doncellas y ellas se encargarán de ti, ahora disfruta de la ducha fría"- No sabía porque pero sintió que Shaoran la había metido debajo de la ducha en forma de venganza, aunque no sabía por qué.

El joven Li, se sintió mejor al enseñarla lo que él había tenido que pasar, **dos** veces, esa noche. El hombre salió con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y se dirigió a las escaleras, allí descendió hacia la planta baja y entornó su marcha hacia el despacho, donde Eriol Hiragizawa ya esperaba, su joven amigo estaba sentado delante de su escritorio tomando un té, tranquilo y compuesto, con una sonrisa, como era característico en él. Cuando oyó la puerta de la sala abrirse giró su cabeza para divisar la llegada de su jefe, dejó la taza y se levantó de su asiento. Shaoran, que había puesto un rostro sereno sustituyendo su sonrisa por una línea, atravesó la sala sentándose en su silla detrás del escritorio. Eriol levantó una ceja con curiosidad al ver el extraño aura de alegría que le rodeaba, la misma alegría que tenía un niño cuando acababa de cometer una travesura.

- "De buen humor te veo"- Shaoran levantó una ceja inmediatamente después de oír a Eriol, no soportaba mostrar ninguna sonrisa delante de él y por ello había cambiado la alegría que reflejaban sus labios, pero por alguna razón había notado su buen humor.

- "Como todos los días"- Respondió fríamente. Eriol dibujó una sonrisa y se apoyó en el respaldo. Shaoran revisó los documentos que habían dejado sobre su mesa y después de mirarlos todos con tranquilidad volvió a hablar- "Supongo que has conseguido novedades"- Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se volvió inescrutable, como siempre.

- "Sí, ayer recogí un poco de información y te la presenté, pero al parecer no había llegado toda la información"- Aún pese a esa sonrisa su tono era muy serio- "Llegó información sobre la confirmación de la llegada del clan Escorpión, en efecto nuestras sospechas no fueron infundadas"- Shaoran apoyó sus manos y sus codos en el escritorio dejando caer su peso sobre sus brazos.

- "Entiendo... Entonces Ruikawa está de nuevo en su residencia"- Su tono era agrio. Kaito Ruikawa junto con Xe Ming, el líder de los Tigres, era una de las personas a las que más detestaba- "Supongo que también se ha movilizado junto con los demás"- Eriol sonrió y volvió a tomar su taza de té en sus manos.

- "Sí, al parecer esta extraña búsqueda ha movilizado a todos los clanes, si no a la gran mayoría"- Tomó un sorbo y miró a Shaoran a los ojos.

- "¿Y has descubierto qué es lo que buscan?"- Eriol cambió el brillo de sus ojos a uno más sereno y gélido, mientras que la sonrisa permanecía allí, imborrable.

- "Me temo que sí"- Las palabras no contentaron a Shaoran- "Buscan un objeto"- Fue lo único que agregó.

- "¿Qué objeto?"- A Shaoran le irritaba que Eriol fuera tan escueto en sus palabras.

-"¿De cuál objeto se puede tratar?"- Dijo en tono burlón para continuar con otro mucho más serio- "El de la leyenda"- La expresión de Shaoran no cambió en ningún momento.

- "¿Estás seguro?"- Eriol solo afirmó con la cabeza- "Pero eso es una locura. Ese objeto no existe, solo es una mera leyenda, además... ¿por qué ahora empiezan a buscarlo?"- Dijo Shaoran con un tono distante y hablando más para sí que para Eriol.

- "Que decepción me acabas de dar"- Dijo Eriol dejando la taza en la mesa y cambiando las facciones de su cara como si hubiera sido herido. Shaoran entrecerró la mirada levemente en modo de advertencia- "¿Debo recordarte qué nos acontece este año?"- Dijo Eriol inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante. Entonces Shaoran se giró y quedó de perfil ante Eriol. Su mirada se perdió, quedando muy pensativo.

- "Es factible la razón, pero aún así... es solo un cuento"- Dijo en un tono silencioso.

- "Aún así, el que halle el objeto, aunque sea un mero cuento, no obtendrá objeciones de nadie, pues es un objeto de gran importancia dada su leyenda, además contará con el firme apoyo de los más ancianos"- La mirada del inglés no se apartó en ningún momento de él- "Es el momento y será un momento decisivo. Si alguien lo encontrase antes de la reunión sería el final para todos los demás"- Shaoran se pasó la mano por el cabello y en lugar de mantener su frialdad o tal vez alguna clase de preocupación, mostró una sonrisa.

- "Entonces... no podemos dejar que eso pase. Si todos están buscando... nosotros no seremos menos"- Eriol mostró también esa sonrisa de satisfacción, de fría satisfacción.

- "Me encargaré de ello"- Entonces Shaoran volvió su cuerpo al frente y buscó entre los papeles.

- "¿Y qué hay de las desapariciones?"- Preguntó volviendo a su tono habitual.

- "Seguimos igual. Ya sabes que mi campo no es la información de la calle"- Shaoran le miró con los entrecerrados.

- "Sabes que no puedes hablarle a Meiling de todo esto"- Eriol se apoyó en su asiento juntando las manos.

- "Aunque no se lo diga lo descubrirá, tarde o temprano lo hará"- Dijo con una sonrisilla pícara.

- "Mejor tarde que temprano, aún sería mejor que se enterase después de haberlo resuelto"- Con esa frase solo le indicó a Eriol que mantuviese a Meiling bien distraída y ocupada, es decir, que era una orden que la mantuviese al margen de todo.

- "Así se hará, pues"- Dijo aún con su sonrisa. Cuando a Shaoran le tocaban ciertos puntos de su vida podía verse muy protector. El joven Shaoran había prometido a su padre que él cuidaría del clan, tanto como de la familia, ya que él lo había prometido, su hijo debía de seguir con esa promesa, no, con todas las promesas, hasta que fueran cumplidas. Así fue su vida desde que su padre murió, seguir el legado de su padre, que aún se mostraba tan presente como si permanecería vivo.

- "Entonces si no has encontrado nada, sigue buscando"- Dijo cogiendo una pluma estilográfica de la mesa.

- "No te preocupes, aún sin la valiosa ayuda de Meiling, encontraré todo lo necesario"- Shaoran no apartó la vista de los papeles que estaba mirando y escribiendo- "Bueno... alejándonos del tema... tengo que mencionar otros ciertos problemas..."- Shaoran paró de escribir pero siguió escuchando lo que Eriol tenía que decir- "... pero no relacionados con nosotros"- Fue entonces que Shaoran siguió escribiendo. Eriol sonrió y prosiguió el relato de su 'informe'- "Al parecer el problema del clan Fénix se ha convertido en un conflicto bastante importante"- Shaoran prosiguió con su trabajo con sus papeles- "A parte de su búsqueda como los demás clanes, tienen problemas con el clan Lotus, que está intentando quitarle su poder en Japón"- Era bien sabido que los clanes japoneses y chinos no tenían puntos en común, por decirlo con suavidad, así que a Shaoran no le preocupaba mucho los conflictos japoneses. Pero de todos los clanes, el clan Lotus era el peor pues era muy ambicioso, en exceso.

- "Eso nos traería problemas"- Dijo parando y levantando la cabeza- "¿Cuál han sido sus movimientos?"- Preguntó.

- "De momento han comenzado una discreta batalla, hasta hace bastante poco no nos hemos percatado de ello, pero al parecer ya llevan bastante tiempo en ello"- Shaoran dejó la pluma a un lado y se levantó de su asiento, poniéndose detrás mientras apoyaba su mano en el respaldo- "Los dos se están disputando el territorio"- Shaoran le miró sin ninguna clase de sentimiento reflejado.

- "Eso es ilegal"- Dijo Shaoran a Eriol, que cabeceó afirmativamente- "Saben que esas disputas son ilegales, si son descubiertos por los demás clanes tendrán que enfrentarse a los líderes, así como al Consejo. El Consejo del Pacto no tolerará ninguna falta a su autoridad"- Shaoran quedó de pie pensativo mientras Eriol esperaba por algo, sabía que aún quedaba algo por decir- "En todo caso... este asunto no nos incumbe"- Dijo Shaoran con tono jactancioso- "Que pase lo que Dios quiera que tenga que pasar"- Eriol se levantó de su asiento dejando su té sin terminar, era un inglés pero aún así era un sujeto muy extraño y curioso, pero nadie le iba a recrimar nada, todos en esa casa tenían sus curiosidades.

- "Entonces me mantendré informado de todo lo que pase"- Shaoran afirmó con la cabeza- "Aunque creo que este problema podría causarnos problemas, cuando uno de los dos venza, el otro se hará más poderoso"- Shaoran se sentó en su asiento y miró a Eriol con una sonrisa confiada.

- "Pero entonces será un clan y no dos"- Eriol sonrió dándose por vencido. Su forma de ver las cosas era única. Sí, sería solo un clan pero sería más poderoso y por alguna razón, eso no era temor para el gran Shaoran Li.

- "Haz lo que quieras. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba"- Dijo Eriol dándose la vuelta- "Me debes un **gran** favor"- Shaoran le miró con curiosidad- "Ayer cuando te llevaste a tu joyita de jade..."- Shaoran entrecerró la mirada ante la forma que Eriol había llamado a Sakura- "... tuve que disputarme con dos mujeres, cuando aún me recupero de mis heridas. Por no decir que son un par de mujeres poco convencionales"

- "¿Qué quieres?"- Preguntó con suma frialdad.

- "Mmmmm... nada en especial"- Shaoran le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y siguió ignorando su cambio de tono. Eriol permaneció parado delante de la puerta- "Que tengas una buena mañana"- Shaoran no le contestó y Eriol salió del cuarto. El inglés caminó hacia el vestíbulo con una sonrisa de suma satisfacción, últimamente se divertía bastante a menudo. Normalmente no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo, pero ese día pensó que sería mejor dejarle en paz, ya tendría ocasión de irritarle otro día. El joven seguía sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras, había notado claramente la alegría traviesa que escondían sus ojos cuando entró al despacho, algo había sucedido, pero prefirió no presionarle en esos instantes- "Quizá más tarde"- Dijo en voz alta. Aunque se preguntaba que había sucedido para que se encontrara de tan buen talante, aunque su carácter cambió inmediatamente después que empezaron a hablar de 'negocios' el aire que le rodeaba parecía más relajado. Eriol siguió caminando por el pasillo de la planta superior hasta que algo delante suya captó su atención.

Tomoyo había salido de su cuarto para ir a visitar a Sakura, desde ayer en la noche no supo nada de ella y se sentía muy intranquila, no le gustaba nada que Sakura se quedara con ese hombre a solas. Tenía que cortar esa relación rápidamente, si Sakura seguía vinculándose con él acabaría muy mal parada, no solo por el mundo en el que él estaba metido si no por lo que él la haría sufrir. Ya había probado de ante mano lo que ese mundo podría causarle a Sakura, ese mundo donde habían tenido que introducirse, un mundo hostil donde no podías fiarte ni de tu propia sombra, por no decir que tenías que cubrir tus espaldas a cada momento. Sí, sabía como funcionaba ese mundo, lo sabía muy bien y sabía que Sakura, en su ingenuidad ignoraba todo esto, pero... esa podría ser una posibilidad, nadie le aseguraba que Sakura fuera tan ignorante, conocía a Sakura desde que eran niñas y sabía que algo estaba pasando, aunque no sabía el qué. La infancia es el recuerdo más bonito que se suele conservar, un recuerdo de despreocupación y relativa libertad, pero los recuerdos que Tomoyo conservaba de su infancia habían sido olvidados, al igual que Sakura. Las dos habían olvidado sus pasados para renacer en un mundo tranquilo, donde descansarían, pero que por culpa de Shaoran Li había sido perturbado. Con su fuerte y poderosa presencia había arruinado todo lo que ellas habían acumulado y conseguido, una vida estable, tranquila y sin complicaciones. Aún podía reír de lo paradójico que llegaba a ser la vida, pero sería mejor olvidarlo, ya que el destino enseñaría sus cartas y entonces sabrían el porqué de este extraño camino que habían tomado.

Ahora lo que más le alarmaba era que tenía que esperar a las noticias de Saiko, hasta que ella no se volviera a comunicar con ella con la información que le había pedido que buscara no podría realizar ningún movimiento en falso, debía ser cautelosa y muy precavida. La joven siguió caminando hacia el cuarto de Shaoran cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino. Tomoyo levantó la cabeza y vio esos ojos azules, solo pudo entrecerrar la mirada con indignación.

- _"Él"_- Pensó con la subiéndose en la cabeza, aún recordaba lo sucedido ayer en la noche.

- "Buenos días, Tomoyo"- Dijo acompañado con un gesto de cabeza, la joven le ignoró.

- "Para usted soy Tomonoki, señorita Tomonoki"- Eriol sonrió y eso produjo en Tomoyo más irritación, la joven iba a marcharse por su derecha cuando él se interpuso en su camino, le volvió a mirar a los ojos y se dispuso a ir a su izquierda, Eriol marchó por ese lado, volviéndose a interponer.

- "Parece que pensamos igual"- Dijo mostrando otra de sus sonrisas.

- "No creo pues no estaba pensando en eso"- La mujer decidió volver a ir por la derecha cuando Eriol volvió a realizar la misma jugada. La joven dio un paso atrás y levantó la cabeza con indignación- "¿Me permite pasar?"

- "Es usted la que no me deja pasar a mi, señorita Tomonoki"- Tomoyo levantó las dos cejas a la vez que sus ojos se ensanchaban de asombro, pero... ¿quién se había creído?

- "Pues pase usted"- Tomoyo se hizo a un lado dejando espacio al hombre, pero para mayor indignación Eriol meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, en una negativa y fue este quien se hizo a un lado.

- "Gracias señorita Tomonoki, pero las damas primero"- El joven se inclinó hacia delante en una reverencia y dejó pasar a la joven que intentando mantener la calma caminó a paso firme. Antes de que la mujer pudiera escapar al fin de las garras de ese conquistador se detuvo, pues la mano de él cogió la suya- "Espero que pase un buen día señorita Tomonoki"- Y con ello le dio un beso en su mano, un beso tierno y delicado, que apenas rozaba sus labios con su mano. El hombre se marchó dejando a Tomoyo, no indignada sino hirviendo de furia.

- "Pero... pero.... ¿quién se ha creído qué es?"- De la mujer al hombre que ya caminaba a su cuarto, solo pudo ver la espalda del joven inglés pero pudo presentir cierto aire divertido que le rodeaba. Se había burlado de ella con todo el descaro del mundo, no solo burlado de ella, sino entretenido, como si fuera un juguete. La mano que fue besada por Eriol se convirtió en un duro puño y Tomoyo se giró, ahora apretando el paso sobre el suelo, como si con ello pudiera deshacerse de toda la frustración de haber sido manipulada y con gran efecto, pues había caído como una tonta y se había dejado llevar por su furia, debía controlarse, pero... no podía. Llegó a las puertas del cuarto de Shaoran y esperó a que la rabia se evaporara, por lo menos antes de entrar en el cuarto. Sakura no era como las demás personas y con solo oír una variación en la forma del paso de Tomoyo, podía detectar un cambio en su estado de ánimo. También tenía que controlar su voz, su respiración e incluso sus latidos, no debía de dar ninguna pista que indicara como se encontraba. Era asombrosa la capacidad de Sakura de saber cuando alguien mentía o no. Inspiró con fuerza y cuando espiró todo el aire golpeó la puerta con fuerza, la joven se mordió la lengua... primer fallo.

- "Pase"- Se oyó desde el otro lado. Tomoyo entró con un paso tranquilo y no muy acelerado y saludó a su prima.

- "Buenos días Sakura"- La joven giró su cabeza y después de titubear un poco la sonrió.

- "Buenos días Tomoyo"- Sakura quedó en silencio tras un momento y Tomoyo tampoco supo que decir- "¿Estás bien?"- Tomoyo se sentó en la cama junto a su prima y le tocó la frente.

- "Debería ser yo quien preguntara eso, al parecer estás bien"- Sakura sonrió y afirmó. Tomoyo quedó un momento callada mirando a Sakura. La miró de arriba abajo por un instante hasta parar en un lugar, alzó una ceja y después le siguieron un ensanchamiento en sus ojos, a continuación su mirada se entrecerró como si intentara escudriñar algo en el cuerpo de Sakura. Levantó la cabeza y pasó su mano a su pelo- "¿Te has duchado?"- Sakura quedó callada mientras Tomoyo bajaba su mano a su rostro- "¿Una ducha fría?"- A Sakura se le escapó una risa nerviosa. Aún recordaba el bochorno de haber sido llevada al cuarto de baño por Shaoran y haber sido dejada en la bañera con el agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo, por suerte cuando este salió ella pudo cortar el agua.

- "Me apetecía refrescarme un poco"- La sonrisa de Sakura no convenció a Tomoyo, pero prefirió no insistir.

- "Ajá"- Sakura empezó a sudar profusamente al notar que la mirada de Tomoyo no se apartaba de ella.

- "Tomoyo... ¿pasa algo?"- La chica seguía mirándola con sumo interés. El silencio de Tomoyo ponía muy nerviosa a Sakura, pero Tomoyo no dijo nada.

- "No es nada... bueno... ¿has desayunado?"- Le preguntó como al descuido, pero podía notar como su mirada seguía clavándose en ella.

- "No, aún no, las criadas vendrán con el desayuno"- Tomoyo solo emitió otro ruido.

- "¿Has descansado bien?"- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrosarse pero inmediatamente su sonrojo se evaporó por un tono pálido, su prima notó el repentino cambio- "¿Pasa algo?"- Dijo ahora olvidándose de lo que había llamado su atención- "¿Qué pasa?"- Dijo ahora acercándose a su amiga.

- "Tomoyo... he vuelto a tener esas pesadillas"- Tomoyo abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar y dejó escapar un suspiro de pena mientras apartaba su mirada a un lado.

- "Sakura... olvídalo... olvida ya todo, ¿por qué sigues inquietándote?"- Sakura la miró bajando sus cejas y entristeciendo las facciones de su rostro.

- "Lo había enterrado en los recuerdos, pero... no sé porque me están invadiendo de nuevo estas pesadillas"- Dijo encogiéndose sobre sus rodillas. Dobló sus rodillas y agachando la cabeza rodeó con sus brazos sus piernas- "Siempre esas imágenes... es como si hubiera pasado ayer... pero esta vez... hubo algo diferente"- Sakura giró su cabeza para mirar a su amiga- "Hubo algo diferente..."- La mirada de Sakura estaba triste y perdida como si buscara una respuesta.

- "¿Qué...?"- Iba a preguntarla algo pero se detuvo enseguida, la mirada de Sakura lo indicaba todo, no la respondería aunque le preguntara. Jamás le había contado con exactitud sus pesadillas, pero sabía de que se trataban, lo sabía muy bien. Vio en la mirada de su apreciada amiga ese aire lacónico y ensimismado que la hacía trasladarse a un mundo de oscuridad, un mundo donde la perseguían con amenaza de muerte.

- "Creo que me volveré loca"- Dijo con triste ironía. Tomoyo guió su mano hacia su amiga y lo dejó sobre su brazo.

- "No lo harás, tú y yo sabemos que no caerás en una locura, si no... hace mucho que te hubiera perdido ante ella"- Sakura no sonrió, tampoco se entristeció, simplemente permaneció con el rostro austero y silenciosa- "Nadie te conocer mejor que yo y nadie te llegará a conocer de igual manera porque... yo te he visto afrontar lo que la vida te había deparado"- Sakura no dijo nada, el silencio había consumado sus palabras. Todo permaneció en ese estado hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Una doncella entró con una bandeja. La mujer se acercó a las dos primas y dejó la bandeja en manos de Tomoyo, ya que Sakura parecía lejana a esa habitación. La doncella miró a Tomoyo y dejó escapar una risita. Tomoyo levantó una ceja al gesto de la sirvienta y esta le indicó con la mirada lo que antes había estado mirando Tomoyo con tanta fijación, la doncella hizo una reverencia y se retiró del cuarto. Tomoyo se giró y dejó la bandeja a los pies de la cama.

- "¿De qué se reía? Antes, cuando me ayudaron a salir de la bañera también reían"- Tomoyo levantó la mirada y esa ceja levantada permanecía en su rostro. Se sentó de nuevo, cruzó las piernas y apoyó su brazo sobre su pierna, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su mano.

- "Nada en especial..."- Dijo mirando a su amiga de soslayo, dejó pasar un suspiro y cogió de su lado la bandeja- "Será mejor que desayunes, ponte erguida para que pueda poner la bandeja"- Sakura hizo un gesto infantil, que fue entrecerrar la mirada mientras sus mejillas se hinchaban levemente y sus labios enseñaban unos morritos, bajo esa pequeña boca- "No pongas esa cara que pareces una cría"- Le dijo con burla.

- "Pues no me trates como tal"- La chica de pelo oscuro dejó la bandeja sujeta sobre sus patas, sobre las piernas de la joven de ojos de verde cristal- "Sakura..."- Tomoyo acercó sus manos a los cubiertos y esta se guió sola por la bandeja- "¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y él?"- Sakura se chocó con el vaso de zumo, pues su mano tembló repentinamente.

- "¿Pasar algo?"- Los colores empezaban a ascender por su cuello hasta sus mejillas mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, inútilmente. Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro- "¿Tendría que pasar algo?"- Preguntó mientras se llevaba el alimento a la boca, algo temblorosa.

- "No, no tendría... si durmieras sola"- Sakura se atragantó y cogió el vaso para dar un trago- "Pero durmiendo con un hombre, hay posibilidades de que pueda suceder cualquier situación... ¿cómo decirlo delicadamente?"- Sakura esperó a que Tomoyo continuase- "¿...comprometida?"- Sakura tragó con dificulta del siguiente bocado, no sabía porque pero el desayuno se había tornado extrañamente pesado.

- "Pues... no ha sucedido nada... todo ha sido bastante normal..."- Tomoyo la miró inquisitiva y apoyó su cuerpo sobre su brazo mientras el otro brazo descansaba sobre su regazo.

- "Normal..."- Sakura afirmó con la cabeza- "Pues entonces defíneme que es 'normal' para ti. 'Normal' en sentido de que has dormido con un hombre que por lo que he podido ver tiene... las manos largas... malas intenciones... y... un carácter un tanto... ¿controlador y posesivo?"- En la cabeza de Sakura estaba gritando por tener un anti ácido en sus manos, esta conversación le estaba causando dolor de estómago.

- "Pues lo que ocurriría entre un hombre y una mujer"- Tomoyo entrecerró la mirada y Sakura dejó los cubiertos sobre la bandeja para subir las manos y negar con la cabeza- "Quise decir... lo que pasa entre un hombre honrado y caballeroso y una mujer decente y bien educada"- No sabía porque pero eso le había sonado muy anticuado y bastante irreal.

- "Es decir... ese hombre **honrado** y **caballeroso**, te dejó dormir en su cama y él, al ser **TAN** **honrado** y **caballeroso**, durmió..."- La mujer miró por todo el cuarto para no ver ni un sofá, pero sí un sillón, pero no sería lo bastante cómodo para dormir en él- "... en un sillón o quizá en el suelo ¿no es así?"- Sakura conocía a Tomoyo, tan bien como la conocía a ella, y ese tono que empleaba denotaba que solo buscaba encasillarla y hacerla soltar toda la información que deseaba y también sabía que en estos temas relacionados con hombres, no tenía escapatoria, pues Tomoyo siempre había sido sobremanera protectora en ese terreno.

- "Pues... ehh... esto... ehhh... mmm... no... exactamente..."- Fue la respuesta de Sakura, titubeaba tanto que hasta un tonto notaría su nerviosismo.

- "Entonces... ¿qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?"- Sakura unió sus manos sobre su regazo y estuvo callada, pensando en una respuesta adecuada- "Por lo que veo, supongo que tienes que pensar bien la respuesta ante algo que **no** ha sucedido"- Sakura siguió callada hasta que levantó la cabeza.

- "Fue una noche tranquila y apacible, dado que yo estaba dormida bajo los efectos de un somnífero"- Así pues no era mentira, ella había dormido plácidamente en la cama sin notar nada, aunque sino hubiera estado bajo el efecto de las drogas suministradas para su descanso hubiera notado, no algo, sino muchas cosas. Tomoyo no podía negar eso, pero tampoco podía negar las pruebas suministradas que la hacían dudar. Era evidente la culpabilidad de la persona a juzgar.

- "¿Y...?"- Pero antes de que siguiera formulando preguntas que evidenciaran el inquietante estado de su prima esta se salió por la tangente, adentrándose en otro tema, que no se centrase en su persona.

- "¿Te pasó algo está mañana? Cuando golpeaste la puerta te noté algo... enfadada"- Tomoyo sonrió para sí misma, no cabía duda que había escapado a su implacable interrogatorio con suma astucia.

- "Me encontré con un demonio que me enturbió la mañana"- Las palabras de su prima sorprendieron a Sakura- "Ya me alertaron de sus tretas y artimañas, pero no sabía que el demonio fuera tan condenadamente pesado"- El lenguaje desbordaba hostilidad por todos lados.

- "¿Y ese demonio? ¿qué hace?"- Le preguntó ya más por diversión que por curiosidad.

- "Como criatura del mal que es, persigue, embauca y atormenta a sus víctimas, hasta conseguir de ellas un contrato para que vendan sus almas"- Su analogía del comportamiento de un conquistador no andaba mal parada, pero lo más importante es que estaba divirtiendo a Sakura como nunca en su vida.

- "¡Dios Bendito!"- Dijo en exagerado tono, que rozaba las líneas de la risa- "¡Qué monstruo insensible el cual describes!"- Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca, acentuando su exagerado tono de burla y escondiendo a su vez la risa- "¡Vamos Tomoyo! Es como si me describieras al mismo diablo"- Dijo recuperando el ánimo y a su vez los cubiertos de la bandeja para seguir desayunando.

- "Pues no se aleja de él. Es un ser irritante. Desde la primera vez que le vi supe inmediatamente que clase de hombre era. Me pasó un escalofrío por la espalda y de inmediato supe lo que pretendía"- Sakura reconoció inmediatamente ese tono. Su amiga y prima siempre había tenido éxito entre los chicos, según tenía entendido era una belleza como pocas, aún recordaba su rostro de pequeña y no podía negar que en su infancia poseía cierto aire maduro y de una gracia femenina que la hacía atraer a los hombres, los cuales algunos fueron de la clase que Tomoyo clasifica como 'demonios', la comparación de las tácticas que utilizaba un conquistar no andaban desencaminadas a las tácticas que el diablo utilizaba para recolectar almas.

- "No dudo que tengas razón"- Murmuró para sí misma- "Y ese vil y despiadado demonio tiene el nombre de..."- Tomoyo la miró y un fuego ardió en sus ojos.

- "Eriol Hiragizawa"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura seguía sentada en la cama pero en esos momentos se encontraba sumamente aburrida, por no decir que tal era el aburrimiento que casi era mortal. Habían pasado solo 4 días y su aburrimiento no podía ser mayor. La joven era una persona activa, de las que les gustaba hacer las cosas por sí misma, por ello, sentarse en una cama para reposar era algo imposible para ella. En esos momentos se encontraba pensando en lo sucedido esos días, era extraño, pero Shaoran había decidido dejar el cuarto a sus expensas, no pasaba la noche en él, pero si iba cada mañana a cambiarse de ropa. No intentaba nada, como solía hacer y por algún complejo y entramado motivo, se sentía bastante decepcionada. No podía olvidar lo que había oído aquel día. Lo que estaba haciendo el joven con la chica Fox, pero no podía apartar de su mente la agradable sensación que le provocaba tenerle cerca, sentirle. Había reflexionado sobre todo lo que había sentido ese día y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, no podía negar que quería estar en su compañía, a pesar de lo que eso significaba. Entendía a la perfección que ella solo sería otra más en su lista de mujeres, que sería como Fox y que tendría que compartirle con otras, sabía que él era así y muy a su pesar... lo había aceptado, había aceptado que ese hombre era tal como era, pero le seguía doliendo, pues ella no significaba más que otra mujer con la que jugar.

Permanecería en su vida como otra muñeca en la estantería, la cuidaría y jugaría con ella hasta que se aburriera de la novedad de ese juguete nuevo, pero aún así... hubiera vivido y experimentado algo intenso y hermoso, un recuerdo que no se borraría a lo largo de su vida. Ella habría pasado los mejores momentos de su vida aunque para él no hubieran significado nada, aunque quien era ella para esperar eso... igualmente la abandonaría en cuanto la tuviera por primera vez, ella no era como las demás, no era tan llamativa ni altiva, no era tan elegante, no poseía nada que le hiciera valer la pena. Por sí misma no era más que una pobre muchachita que se ganaba la vida honradamente, una pobre chica que tampoco poseía una belleza especial, ninguna cualidad que mereciera la pena, era insulsa y aburrida, por no decir que poseía un gran defecto, pues era invidente. Desde un principio no debía haber mirado tan alto ni tener tantas expectativas ni esperanzas. Él era un ser inalcanzable, intocable para ella, no podía permitirse el lujo de tener como amante a una chica de tan baja clase.

- "Amante..."- Rió con ironía. Esa palabra jamás había pasado por su cabeza, en su vida pensó en que llegaría a ser una de esas mujeres que se acostaban con un hombre sin ninguna clase de lazo sentimental, jamás pensó que ella misma llegaría a desear ser esa clase de mujer con tal de permanecer junto a un hombre. Shaoran le abrió nuevas puertas al mundo real, del cual siempre había querido huir, le había enseñado su mundo, donde todo era correcto mientras se consiguiera lo deseado. Robar, matar, mentir e incluso traicionar estaba consentido en ese mundo con tal de alcanzar lo anhelado. Un mundo así... era un mundo frío y cruel, un mundo que ella conocía y a la vez desconocía. Y se preguntaba... ¿qué sabía ella realmente de ese mundo? ¿qué sabía realmente de Shaoran? Apenas sabía solo su nombre, jamás había pensado en preguntar por su apellido, él mismo no la dejaba tocar su rostro, la mansión que poseía era grande y espaciosa, lo que la daba a deducir que era rico, pero... ¿de dónde sacaba ese dinero? Desde que llegó a Hong Kong, supo que debía de estar relacionado con los clanes, ya que había conocido uno desde su llegada, además de alguna alusión, pero... ¿Shaoran tenía tanto poder como para manejar un clan? Entonces podría ser líder de un clan, aunque no, no podía ser real, no podía ser cierto, debía de pensar en otra cosa, o quizá estaba en lo cierto y era líder de un clan... pero... seguro que era un clan pequeño. No sabía el porqué pero llegado a un momento de su razonamiento había estado autoconvenciéndose de algo, donde no encontraba explicación alguna. En definitiva, debía de dejar de hacerse ilusiones, porque lo imposible, imposible es. En ese mundo... no existían los milagros.

- "Señorita Sakura"- Una doncella entró al cuarto y se quedó en la puerta- "He llamado y como no contestaba he entrado, espero no perturbar su descanso"- Sakura la sonrió y la doncella se sintió aliviada- "Quería saber si la señorita iba a bajar a comer o si la servíamos la comida aquí"- Sakura le indicó a la mujer que bajaría a comer pues ayer el doctor la había visitado y la había indicado que descansara, pero que ahora se encontraba muy bien por lo que podría volver a su rutina habitual, aunque debía mantener cuidado.

En esos 4 días en cama la joven había estado muy bien atendida y siempre bajo la compañía de alguien, sino era Tomoyo, Meiling se paseaba de vez en cuando a su provisional cuarto y la hacía compañía, como estaban bastante aburridas decidieron algo práctico, Sakura y Tomoyo empezaron a aprender el idioma, es decir, el chino, en este caso las enseñaron mandarín, ya que sería más útil si salían fuera de Hong Kong, ya sabían, por si surgía cualquier imprevisto. En esos 4 días aprendieron lo más básico, las preguntas habituales, números, días de la semana, del mes, algo de pronunciación, algunas reglas, no habían aprendido el idioma en 4 días, pero si habían aprendido bastantes cosas y las dos eran muy buenas alumnas, atendían con sumo cuidado. Lo que podía llegar a hacer el aburrimiento era sorprendente. La doncella se retiró con un saludo y una reverencia y cerró la puerta. Sin que Sakura lo hubiera notado, las criadas se habían convertido en admiradoras de la señorita, no temía al señor y a diferencia de las demás mujeres era amable y una persona noble, siempre con una preciosa sonrisa. Las jóvenes se sentían muy a gusto en su compañía y las señoras apreciaban su cortesía y sus modales, sabían que esa mujer llegaría a ser una señora respetable cuando llegara el momento.

Sakura salió de la cama y fue al sillón, donde cada mañana Meiling dejaba un traje para que se pusiera, por si quería levantarse y salir. Sakura tocó el mueble y percibió el tacto de la tela. Con su mano repasó los bordes y notó que era un vestido sencillo. El vestido era de color amarillo pálido, un color veraniego. Era de corte sencillo, sin ningún adorno, ni volantes ni excéntricos bordados, era de mangas cortas y escote disimulado. Se puso el vestido y vio que se cernía sobre el pecho donde debajo había un lazo que tenía que atar, a partir de allí el vestido se ampliaba en una larga falda hasta las rodillas, un poco por encima. El vuelo del vestido no era amplio sino el justo para que el fino viento lo meciera con cuidado. La joven se marchó hacia el baño a buscar un peine y encontró uno, con el cual pudo arreglarse algo el cabello.

- "Necesito algo para sujetarme el pelo"- Se dijo a si misma pensativa- "Y unas zapatillas"- Dijo al notar el frío suelo del baño. La joven salió y pasando por el cuarto salió al pasillo, donde se dirigió a los escalones, Sakura fue guiándose por la baranda de las escaleras hacia abajo y antes de tocar el suelo se oyó una voz.

- "¿Dónde está tú señor?"- Dijo una voz altiva y prepotente. A Sakura se erizó el bello de detrás de la nuca al reconocer esa irritante voz- "Llama a..."- La mujer detuvo sus palabras al ver a la joven de las escaleras- "Pero que tenemos aquí"- La mujer se caminó cerca de Sakura y se paró delante de ella- "Si es la pequeña sirvientica japonesa"- Dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando de arriba abajo a Sakura. La recorrió con la mirada y vio como iba vestida, tampoco se le escapó la ausencia de zapatos en sus pies- "Y mirad que lleva puesto... si va como una pobre harapienta"- La mujer hablaba en perfecto japonés, para poder humillar mejor a esa insulsa criadilla.

- "Creo que voy a llamar al señor"- Se disculpó la doncella sin perturbar el tenso ambiente entre las mujeres.

- "¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿no deberías de estar fregando algún suelo o limpiando el polvo de algún mueble? ¿Sirvientica?"- Sakura se quedó quieta, erguida ante la mujer, sin mostrar miedo ni indignación.

- "Perdóneme pero no tengo tiempo para sus desvaríos"- Sakura intentó seguir bajando hasta que la mujer subió un par de escalones y se puso delante de ella.

- "¿A dónde crees que vas? Discúlpate por hablarme en ese tono, aún no recibí las disculpas del otro día"- Sakura alzó la cabeza y se quedó impasible.

- "No tengo porque disculparme, si la verdad le hace daño, entonces no vale nada como mujer y mucho menos como persona"- Sus palabras lentas y con un tono helado hicieron que hirviera la sangre de Lara Fox.

- "Si no te disculpas haré que te echen a patadas de este lugar"- Sakura mostró una sonrisa torva, malintencionada y fría, era una sonrisa muy poco común en ella y si esa mujer la hubiera conocido, sabía que no era un síntoma de buen augurio.

- "Pues hágalo, inténtelo si puede, pero eso lo único que demuestra es su debilidad. Intentar respaldarse detrás de los demás solo me muestra lo bajo que es su orgullo y su voluntad. Si usted misma no puede afrontar sus problemas es que es muy débil, muy insignificante y poca cosa"- La mujer se indignó y se preparó a levantar la mano pero antes de que pudiera rozarle un solo centímetro al rostro de Sakura esta la detuvo cogiendo su brazo- "Es tan débil que se deja llegar por la fuerza, ¿acaso no sabe defenderse con palabras?"- Sakura apretó la muñeca con fuerza mientras un antiguo sentimiento se apoderaba de ella. El orgullo de Sakura era algo muy importante para ella, no se dejaría amedrentar por esa mujercita de bajas artimañas.

- "Suélteme"- Lara pudo ver en la mirada de la mujer frialdad y la fuerza de esa chica no era lo que aparentaba ser pues la estaba haciendo daño.

- "Entonces discúlpese"- Sakura esperó por su respuesta pero antes de que vinieran las palabras de sus labios una persona las interrumpió.

- "¿Qué ocurre aquí?"- Lara se giró para ver al recién llegado, pero Sakura ni se inmutó, después de todo no le podría ver.

- "Esta criadilla que has contratado se me está insubordinando, mira como me sujeta"- Empezó a replicar en chino y como si la chica de ojos de jade la hubiera entendido le soltó la mano. Shaoran clavó su mirada en Sakura y vio una extraña mirada en sus ojos, que enseguida se evaporó.

- "Será mejor que vayas al despacho Lara"- La mujer bajó los escalones y se quedó mirando a la japonesa.

- "No. Quiero ver como humillas a esta pobre mosquita muerta"- Dijo en tono despreciativo y una sonrisa en sus labios- "Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno"- Añadió en japonés.

- "Vete Lara"- Advirtió Shaoran. La mujer le miró con sorpresa- "Ahora"- La mujer se indignó, se mordió el labio inferior y echó una mirada de odio a la japonesa.

- "Pero..."- Intentó una última vez, pero la mirada de Shaoran le indicaba que no estaba bromeando. La mujer se giró y se marchó al despacho de Shaoran. Shaoran se acercó a la joven en las escaleras y la observó con detenimiento. Sakura tenía la mano cerrada en un puño.

- "No deberías haberla provocado"- Dijo en tono frío. Sakura no se intimidó ante el tono de voz, tampoco se enfadó porque defendiera a esa mujer, simplemente alzó la cabeza con dignidad y habló con fuerza.

- "Apártate"- Shaoran levantó una ceja y vio la expresión decidida de la joven. Notó un cierto aura de fuerza, un orgullo que Sakura había olvidado que tenía, que había enterrado y que ahora había renacido ante las insolencias de Lara. Sakura permaneció parada ante él, no podía seguir sin sujetarse a la baranda, necesitaba una guía, pero aún así, lo que la impedía moverse era que su orgullo la decía que ella no era la que tenía que rendirse, que el que tenía que apartarse era él.

- "A mí no me des órdenes"- Avisó con frío cuidado. Sakura no se empequeñeció ante él, sino que tomó de sus fuerzas y siguió empecinada en su postura.

- "Entonces puedes empezar a acostumbrarte porque no me pienso mover hasta que te apartes"- La expresión de Shaoran no cambió pero dentro de sí se sintió intrigado ante esta actitud de Sakura, una actitud de rebeldía, que aunque desde que la conocía había sido así, ahora se mostraba más fuerte.

- "Deberías de tener más cuidado con lo que dices"- El joven subió los escalones para quedar justo un escalón más abajo que ella. Levantó su brazo hacia el rostro de la joven que al sentir la cercanía retrocedió un poco pero no escapó a su mano, fue más bien un ligero sobresalto- "No tolero las rebeldías"- Sakura podía notar ese poder que emanaba de él, ese dominio que podía hacer llegar el miedo a los demás con solo sus palabras, pero Sakura no le tenía miedo porque sabía que no la haría nada, no entendía de donde había sacado esa conclusión, simplemente lo sabía.

- "Entonces debes de sentirte aliviado ya que no soy ni tu criada, ni ningún subordinado bajo tu poder y mucho menos tu juguete"- Shaoran bajó su mano a su brazo y la apretó con fuerza.

- "No te equivoques tú, eres mía y todo lo que es mío me obedece y me sigue ciegamente"- Sakura inspiró y cerró los ojos, más para tranquilizarse que el dolor que ahora sentía su brazo.

- "Soy ciega, pero no tanto como para seguir a alguien que no sabe cuidar de lo que es suyo. Yo no soy de nadie y mucho menos tuya"- Shaoran subió el escalón en el que estaba Sakura la cogió de los brazos y la acorraló contra la baranda- "Con miedos y amenazas no vas a lograr nada. Si quieres un juguete vete con esa mujercita que acaba de llegar. Ella estará más que dispuesta a seguirte"- La mujer apartó la vista a un lado intentando evitar que viera el dolor de esas palabras en sus ojos.

- "Porque te rebelas... no seas necia y deja a un lado toda esa absurda actitud"- Shaoran se acercó a ella con sigilo- "Es absurdo que sigas resistiéndote"- Cuatro días, cuatro horribles días sin poder tocarla, sin poder olerla, sin poder acercarse a ella. Había decidido alejarse de ella para que descansara con calma, para que pudiera recuperarse y poder volver a ver ese rostro brillante. Aunque también había hecho eso para poder separarse de ella ya que ese ángel de ojos verdes le invadía en sus sueños, le invadía y le ahogada con un deseo insaciable que cada vez se hacía más grande, prefirió evitar la tentación de acercarse a ella y hacer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse. Pensó que alejarse de ella podía calmar el fuego que le estaba abrasando desde dentro pero al día siguiente tenía... debía entrar a su cuarto para poder volver a verla al menos, con la estúpida excusa de un cambio de ropa. Tenía que al menos poder verla. Cada mañana entraba en su propio cuarto para cambiarse con tal solo de poder verla y no se atrevió a acercarse a ella con temor de que se deshiciera en sus brazos, como un sueño.

- "Yo no me resisto a nada, simplemente no quiero inmiscuirme con alguien que no quiero. Eres tú quien insiste en algo que no puede ser. Eres tú el necio"- Reuniendo todo su valor levantó su rostro para mostrarle que no tenía miedo. Si no fuera porque no podía verle, creía que esa mujer, delante de él, le estaba atravesando con la mirada.

- "¿Inmiscuirte? Esa no es la palabra que utilizaría para definir nuestra relación"- Cada vez la acorralaba más si eso era posible.

- "¿Qué relación? Entre tú y yo no hay nada que nos una para poder llamarlo 'relación', nos conocimos por simple casualidad, nada más, solo somos..."- Notó como el hombre acercaba irremediablemente su cuerpo al suyo- "... conocidos"- El hombre acercó su cabeza a su cuello y con una mano rozó su piel. El hombre notó como ella se tensaba. Miró a la mujer con una sonrisa perversa y empezó a hablarla en susurros.

- "Ya ha desaparecido..."- Sakura giró un poco la cabeza sin entender a lo que se refería.

- "¿Cómo dices?"- Dijo algo perpleja ante lo que el hombre había dicho, ¿qué quería decir con eso?. Shaoran llevó su mano izquierda hacia detrás de ella y la apoyó sobre la baranda, encerrándola entre él y la baranda, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el cuello de la joven. Su cabeza inclinada hacia su izquierda, olía y acariciaba con su mejilla la barbilla de la joven, que se sintió helada, con total imposibilidad de movimiento. Shaoran levantó la cabeza, sin separase del tacto de la piel de su princesa hasta que quedó cara a cara con su rostro. Ella tenía las mejillas coloradas y la boca semiabierta con la respiración acelerada.

- "¿Te pone nerviosa mi presencia?"- Sakura cerró los ojos y tragó aliento.

- "No"- La respuesta salió temblorosa de sus labios y la joven creyó que el hombre iba a besarla en los labios cuando sintió que se aproximaba, pero volvió a conducirse hacia la curvatura de su cuello, donde sacó su lengua y la pasó lentamente sobre su piel, saboreando su sabor.

- "Mentirosa"- La joven tembló a la melodía seductora de su voz y seguidamente notó como sus labios se pegaban a su piel en un beso que la clamaba. La joven creyó que un vampiro la estaba mordiendo en favor de beber su sangre, pero no era un mordisco lo que la estaba poseyendo sino un intenso beso. Finalmente se apartó de la mujer y sonrió satisfecho al ver el resultado. Acarició la parte del cuello que la había besado y se marchó, dejando en el aire una última frase- "Eres mía, no lo olvides"- Sakura se sintió perdida. La joven cayó sobre las escaleras al sentirse desfallecer por la fuerza de ese beso.

- "¿Sakura?"- La japonesa oyó como desde lo alto de la escalera bajaban unos pasos, eran dos personas. Una de ellas bajó apresurada y cuando llegó a la altura de la joven se agachó y miró a la invidente- "¿Estás bien?"- Sakura no respondió, se sintió arder, su rostro no podía sentirse más caliente, estaba segura que su sonrojo era grandísimo.

- "Si no estás bien te llevamos a tu cuarto"- Dijo una segunda voz. Sakura negó fervientemente mientras se llevaba una mano cerrada a la boca. Tomoyo que estaba acuclillada delante de ella percibió algo con la vista y para asegurarse acercó su mano y apartó el pelo del cuello.

- "Otra vez"- Dijo Tomoyo con un profundo ceño en su mirada. Meiling la miró extrañada, se acercó a Tomoyo y cuando vio lo que esta vio no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita.

- "Veo que has visto a mi primo"- Sakura levantó la cabeza azorada y las dos mujeres vieron el rostro de la joven, que enseguida desvió la cabeza al notarse observada.

- "¿Cómo sabes qué...?"- Las palabras de Sakura se pararon en seco por la interrupción de Tomoyo, brusca y algo fría, evidentemente por la irritación.

- "No dejes que ese hombre se acerque jamás a tu cuello"- Sakura se sintió mucho más que avergonzada y en seguida se llevó la mano al cuello.

- "No me digas que..."- Inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada, azorada, nerviosa y totalmente perdida. Meiling rió por lo bajo, era como una niña pequeña perdida.

- "Id al comedor, subo a por una chaqueta y enseguida vuelvo, creo que eso logrará taparlo"- Tomoyo levantó a Sakura y Meiling corrió a su cuarto mientras Sakura no separaba la mano de su cuello como si tuviera una marca horripilante marcada a fuego sobre su piel. Mientras Sakura aún intentaba recomponerse de lo sucedido Tomoyo recordó molesta lo que había visto hace cuatro días cuando entró en el cuarto de Sakura.

- _"El muy desgraciado..."_- Al parecer Shaoran había dejado una preciosa marca en el cuerpo de Sakura, más específicamente en el cuello. Esa marca no era si no otra forma de aclarar lo que era de su propiedad. Tomoyo había visto que Sakura no se había percatado de ello, así que prefirió no comentarle la marca. Cuando Meiling también vio la marca en el cuello no pudo evitar reírse, pero por orden de Tomoyo no dijo nada a la implicada en cuestión. Ahora que volvía a tener esa marca no podía dejarlo pasar, debía de dejarle bien claro a Sakura que no debía dejar que ese tipejo se le acercara ni un centímetro, ni una vez más. Cuando entraron en la habitación Tomoyo guió a Sakura a una silla y se sentó junto a ella, esperando.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La tensión de la sala se podía cortar con el filo de una espada. Shaoran había entrado en silencio y se había dispuesto en su asiento detrás del escritorio, como dueño y señor que era de la casa. Lara se había sentado en los posabrazos de uno de los sillones que se encontraban delante de la mesa y había esperado con un notable enfado, demostrado por su ceño. La mujer le siguió con la mirada desde que entró, sin separar su vista de los movimientos seguros y ágiles del poseedor de esa mansión.

- "¿Qué te trae aquí Lara?"- Preguntó sin entrar en rodeos. La mujer le miró altiva y movió sus labios finos y bien perfilados con uno de los mejores lápices labiales que había en el mercado.

- "Venía a traerte un reporte de mi padre"- Dijo sacando de su bolso unos papeles- "Y una recompensa por traerlos"- Dijo mientras se apoyaba hacia delante mostrando su escote. Shaoran miró los papeles sin inmutarse por las tácticas femeninas de la mujer. Decepcionada se sentó en el sillón- "¿Es algo importante?"- Preguntó al ver lo sumamente atento que estaba Shaoran.

- "Nada que te incumba"- Dijo sin hacer mucho caso a la mujer. Lara se cruzó de piernas y lanzó un bufido de ira. Shaoran no escuchó ese gesto por parte de ella, más bien la ignoraba completamente.

- "He visto como has tratado a ese sirvientita nueva"- Dijo, atrayendo ahora la atención del líder del clan Dragón.

- "¿Espiando, Lara? No es de damas espiar a los demás"- Dijo aún mirando los papeles.

- "No sé como puedes sentirte atraído por esa clase de mujeres, de tan baja clase social, una harapienta mosquita muerta"- Dijo indignada al recordar como el hombre había acorralado a la susodicha 'mosquita muerta' y la había besado.

- "Primero, esa harapienta no es del servicio de esta casa, es mi invitada"- Lara lanzó un grito y se levantó de la silla, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

- "¡¿Cómo?!"- Shaoran desvió la mirada por un instante y prosiguió con su lectura.

- "Segundo, no te atrevas a insultarla en mi presencia"- Lara se mordió el labio con furia y sus puños se cerraron- "Tercero, lo que deje o deje de hacer con ella es solo asunto mío y de nadie más, así que deja esas escenitas para otros hombres Lara y por último no tolero que se me marque"- Dijo recordando el chupetón que la mujer le había dejado el último día que se vieron- "La próxima vez lo sentirás"- Advirtió con tono lento y cuidadoso. La mirada fría de Shaoran se posó en los ojos de la hija de Adam Fox- "Me aburre tu teatro"- Los colores se le subieron a la joven, de la humillación que le estaba causando él.

- "Eres un grosero"- Dijo ofendida y molesta- "Como puedes ultrajarme de esta manera por esa... por esa... por tan poca cosa"- La mujer se dio media vuelta y anduvo de un lado a otro.

- "Te he avisado Lara. Contén tu lengua"- La mujer le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y tragó saliva. Giró la cabeza y se hizo la indignada. Antes de que la conversación pudiera proseguir alguien llamó la puerta y entró sin ser invitado.

- "Espero no molestar pero nos esperan en la mesa y a las damas no se las hace esperar"- Dijo cortésmente Eriol, que hizo una reverencia a la invitada de Shaoran.

- "Ya habíamos terminado"- Dijo Shaoran indicándole a Foxy con la mirada que ya era hora de que se marchara.

- "¿No me invitas a comer para presentarme a tu invitada?"- Sugirió la rubia con poca sutileza y antes de que Shaoran se pudiera negar, Eriol le ofreció el brazo y una sonrisa.

- "Porque no. Quédate a comer con nosotros Lara, será todo un placer"- Shaoran le lanzó una mirada asesina y el hombre solo sonrió ante su ataque.

- "Muy amable Eriol"- Y tomó el brazo de Eriol. Shaoran salió detrás de ellos, con aire oscuro. El inglés podía notar que a su espalda lanzaban dagas con la mirada. No tardaron en llegar al comedor donde Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo hablaban entretenidas.

- "¿Y no es agotador estar pluriempleada?"- Preguntó Meiling antes de que llegaran el resto. Su sonrisa se oscureció cuando vio los cabellos dorados de Foxy.

- "Sentimos la tardanza"- Se excusó Eriol como buen caballero. Las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y Tomoyo tanto como Meiling sintió unas repentinas nauseas al ver a esa mujer. Sakura quedó callada, por un momento notó un extraño olor, un perfume caro sin duda, parpadeó para sí misma y fue entonces cuando oyó esa molesta voz.

- "Hola Meiling"- Como si de una olla se tratara, el calor subió de la ira a gran velocidad.

- "Hola"- Farfulló Meiling lo más educadamente posible. Eriol se tendría que sentar al lado de Shaoran, pero este le ofreció su asiento a Lara. Meiling estaba al otro lado, enfrente de Foxy, a su lado estaba Sakura y al lado de esta se encontraba Tomoyo. Eriol se sentó al lado de Foxy. Shaoran se mostró callado, sabía que Eriol tramaba algo, pero aún no sabía que era. Le miró intentando escudriñar las intenciones que escondían esa falsa sonrisa. Hiragizawa se percató de su mirada y le ofreció otra sonrisa más amplia. Shaoran decidió apartar su mirada de Eriol y miró a Sakura, pudo ver que la joven se había cubierto con una chaqueta, era una época calurosa pero sin importarle ese detalle se había tapado a conciencia el cuello.

- "Perdona nuestros modales Lara, estás dos señoritas de aquí son nuestras invitadas de Japón"- Indicó el inglés con la mirada- "La señorita Tomoyo Tomonoki y su prima, Sakura Tomonoki"- Las dos movieron las cabezas en forma de saludo- "Ella es Lara Fox..."

- "Mucho gusto"- Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, en su mente estaba maquinando algo. Los seis empezaron a comer calladamente, el ambiente tan animado que antes tenían las tres mujeres ahora se había apagado por la presencia de la amante de Shaoran- "Entonces..."- todos posaron sus miradas sobre la rubia- "... sois unas invitadas de esta mansión, ¿podría saber por qué?"- Las miradas se posaron sobre Shaoran que comía tranquilamente, sin perturbarse.

- "Por expreso deseo mío"- Lara miró a la pequeña mujer que estaba al lado de Meiling.

- "Sakura, te puedo llamar así ¿verdad? Dime... ¿cuántos años tienes?"- Se autorizó el honor de llamarla por su nombre de pila.

- "Tengo 20 años"- Dijo conteniendo su furia.

- "¡Oh! Pensé que tendrías menos, como eres tan pequeña, apenas se te ven los rasgos de mujer"- Shaoran miró discretamente a su lado, mientras que Meiling se atragantaba con la comida y Tomoyo la miraba de mala manera. Sakura no pareció molesta- "Pero no tienes que preocuparte, todo se soluciona con el tiempo ¿Me pasas la sal?"- Sakura no se movió y la que cogió el bote de sal fue Tomoyo que se lo pasó a Meiling la cual se lo entregó a Foxy.

- "Lara, perdona a Sakura, es invidente"- Dijo Eriol a Lara, la cual se quedó más que sorprendida, cualquiera en ese momento pensaría que Eriol estaba compinchándose en contra de la japonesa.

- "¡Oh! Perdona querida, no sabía que fueras ciega, que lástima"- Tomoyo sentía arder su estómago a cada bocado que daba.

- "No es ningún problema, así que no hace falta que me tenga lástima"- Contestó Sakura firme. En ese momento su prima notó un brillo en sus ojos, un viejo brillo que había sido apagado hacía mucho tiempo.

- "Se ve que has sabido vivir con ello, es muy noble de tu parte haber sabido afrontar el desgraciado hecho de que no podrás volver a ver nunca"- Meiling no salía de su asombro. Sabía que Foxy era una mala mujer, una descarada y con poca dignidad en algunas ocasiones, pero jamás había visto que atacara tan abiertamente.

- "Sí, he sabido afrontar este 'desgraciado hecho' no como tú por lo que sé"- Todos se quedaron extrañados, ¿qué había querido decir con eso?

- "¿Perdona?"- Preguntó sin entender bien sus palabras.

- "Es una lástima que tú no hallas podido afrontar el hecho de que tus pechos fueran tan pequeños y que por ello hallas tenido que recurrir a la magia del bisturí..."- Tomoyo estuvo a punto de echar el agua por la boca, Meiling se volvió a atragantar, Eriol sonreía como si nada y Shaoran levantaba una ceja- "Sí, una verdadera lástima"- Sakura comía con placidez y tranquilidad. Lara sintió como las mejillas se le coloreaban con los colores de la ira.

- "No sé de que me hablas"- Sakura paró de comer y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

- "No hace falta que te avergüences del hecho de que tus pechos sean de silicona, hoy en día no es nada malo que una mujer se preocupe por su imagen, todo lo contrario, es algo muy común"- Meiling miró con sorpresa a Sakura, jamás había pensado que fuera a atacar a Lara tan abiertamente, sin saber como, Shaoran se sintió sumamente atraído a la conversación en la mesa.

- "No sé de lo que me hablas, si no puedes ver como puedes decirme eso sobre mi busto"- Sakura dejó de apoyar las manos y con toda seguridad cogió el vaso delante de ella, como si realmente lo viera.

- "Solo son habladurías que he oído, seguramente me estoy equivocando, siento haberte ofendido con lo que he dicho. Aunque si no es verdad no creo que te halla molestado en absoluto, después de todo no tendrías razones porque molestarte con una simple equivocación"- Meiling ya no pudo contener la risa y se pudo escuchar su diversión. Tomoyo miraba con satisfacción a la mujer que había entrado tan segura y compuesta y ahora se contenía para no lanzarse al cuello de Sakura.

- "Pues claro que no estoy molesta"- Su tono no fue nada convincente- "En cambio, quizá, tú si tengas que recurrir a esos métodos, pero no podrías... con tu pobre medio de vida no tendrías lo suficiente para pagarte algo tan caro"- Sonrió al tornar los papeles.

- "Tienes razón, pero no me preocupa mucho, al fin y al cabo yo no necesito exhibirme para que un hombre me busque y vivir después de su dinero"- Ante todos había insultado a Lara. Shaoran miró a Lara y vio que no iba a dejar así las cosas, tampoco iba a interponerse él, era bien sabido que en una pelea de mujeres no era bueno interponerse sin salir mal parado.

- "Al menos estaría conmigo porque me encuentra bella e interesante"- Sentenció con una sonrisa.

- "Creo que me voy a retirar"- Ante estas palabras la sonrisa victoriosa de Lara se empezó a mostrar- "¿Tomoyo me acompañas?"- Su prima asintió y se levantó para ir al lado de Sakura- "Si me disculpáis, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar estos platos, la verdad es que los exóticos platos que preparáis son deliciosos, pero el plato de hoy creo que me ha sentado mal"- Dijo disculpándose ante los demás- "Los reptiles nunca han sido gustosos para mi paladar"- Y ante la asombrosa mirada de los que seguían sentados Sakura acabó la comida con todo su orgullo intacto. Lara se quedó sin palabras y Sakura se marchó con Tomoyo.

- "Si me excusáis a mi también"- Meiling se levantó de su asiento y se marchó junto con las dos primas. El cuarto quedó en silencio. Las tres mujeres salieron en silencio, pero cuando llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras ni Meiling ni Tomoyo supieron contenerse. Las carcajadas se escapaban de sus labios con animosidad.

- "Dios mío, ha sido digno de ser grabado"- Reía Meiling- "Jamás en la vida podré pagarte por este espectáculo Sakura"- Sakura no dijo nada, se mantuvo sería.

- "Esa mujer es una descarada, una arrogante y una maleducada"- Dijo aún enfadada por la indigna actuación de esa mujer.

- "Tú tampoco has sido la reina de la educación Sakura"- Dijo Tomoyo ya empezando a contenerse.

- "Solo me he defendido. Es lo que menos tolero en esta vida, que se me insulte a mi o mi familia"- Tomoyo se puso seria repentinamente. Ese viejo brillo que tanto había empeñado Sakura en enterrar, había resurgido.

- "No, si nadie te dice que hayas hecho mal, ya era hora de que alguien la pudiera en su sitio"- Dijo Meiling sin apreciar el cambio de humor en Tomoyo- "Hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarse a una de las..."- Entonces se detuvo y las dos mujeres supieron lo que Meiling iba a decir pero no dijo.

- "Está tarde vas a ver ese desfile de ropa al que te invitó Victoria ¿verdad?"- Meiling miró a Sakura y después a Tomoyo, de algún modo, a la sola mención de Lara o Victoria, Sakura cambiaba su tono a uno más decaído.

- "Sí, ya os dije que si queríais..."- Tomoyo rechazó su ofrecimiento inmediatamente.

- "Seamos sinceras, Sakura no podría verlo por lo evidente y además Sakura no se siente cómoda cerca de Victoria, por muy bien que nos caiga"

- "Tomoyo"- Dijo Sakura algo sobresaltada- "Disculpa los modales de Tomoyo, ya sabes que a veces..."- Sakura intentaba disculparse por la tajante verdad declarada por su prima.

- "No, no hace falta que te disculpes, ella tiene razón, no vamos a obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas"- Contestó Meiling comprensiva. La situación de Sakura debía de ser realmente delicada y bastante incómoda, no iba a reclamarla nada y mucho menos exigirla a que hiciera algo que no deseaba hacer. Las tres mujeres se marcharon por el pasillo y cuando llegaron al cuarto de Meiling, esta entró en él dejando a las otras dos mujeres solas. Tomoyo y Sakura caminaron hasta el cuarto de Tomoyo.

- "¿Y tú no quieres ir Tomoyo? A ti te apasionan los desfiles y que decir los diseños"- Una gota pasó por la cabeza de Sakura cuando un recuerdo infantil pasó por su mente.

- "No vale la pena ir a verlos si tú no eres la que los lleva puestos"- La gota de Sakura aumentó su tamaño. Las dos entraron en el cuarto y allí Tomoyo se sentó delante del tocador donde tenía el ordenador encima, levantó la pantalla del portátil y lo conectó a una caja que tenía a un lado y encendió el ordenador.

- "¿Aún no has recibido noticias de Saiko?"- Preguntó Sakura acomodándose sobre la cama.

- "Lo que has pedido no es fácil de encontrar Sakura. Tardó tres días para encontrar lo mío, espera a que hoy tenga lo que le pediste..."- Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura- "Aunque sigo sin entender que clase de petición es esa que le pides a Saiko, jamás pensé en nada más raro como..."- En ese momento una ventana se abrió en la pantalla de su ordenador y Tomoyo saludó a la mujer del otro lado- "Aquí está nuestra quería detective particular, creo que fue su vocación perdida"- Sakura rió por lo bajo al comentario de su amiga.

- "Sí, es verdad. Su profesión no debía de haber sido abogada"- Las dos se rieron. Saiko era muy eficiente en su profesión, pero sin duda como detective era un diamante en bruto- "¿Qué te dice?"- Tomoyo tecleaba atenta al monitor.

- "Te manda saludos y nos dice que ya no quiere saber de nosotras, que mejor nos desaparezcamos de su vida"- Tomoyo paró de leer, mostró una sonrisa y continuó- "Que para ser esclavizada por dos niñas mejor se ocupa de sus sobrinas"- Sakura se levantó de la cama y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Tomoyo.

- "¿No te dice nada de la información que le pedí que buscara?"- Tomoyo tecleó y permaneció callada.

- "¡Ajá! Te la ha encontrado, todos los datos que has pedido junto con algunos datos extras"- Tomoyo volvió a teclear- "¿Algo más?"

- "Sí, me gustaría saber una cosa más"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Llegada la noche las calles de Hong Kong se iluminaban con sus luces parpadeantes de los letreros, las farolas y las luces de los coches. Todo en Hong Kong llegada la noche era alegría y diversión, la gente danzaba en vez de caminar, reía y bebía en nombre de la noche y celebraba su euforia yendo de un lugar a otro, proporcionándose diversión a raudales y que tal vez se presentara a la mañana siguiente en forma de resaca, como consecuencia de sus excesivas diversiones.

Pero también era noche para delitos y maldades pues en la oscuridad de los callejones ocurrían cosas insospechadas a la vista de muchos transeúntes. La noche era sinónimo de diversión tanto como de bandidaje, cualquier delito estaba permitido, solo tenías que salir bien parado, con ayuda de tus conocimientos o con dinero y posición para ocultarlos. En noche de pecado dos mujeres caminaban al interior de las puertas de un ostentoso hotel, donde se celebraban uno de los mayores desfiles de moda en Hong Kong.

- "Este sitio esta repleto de gente"- Murmuró Meiling al ver a toda la gente que se agolpaba para entrar a la sala con la pasarela, donde se expondrían los más lujosos y glamurosos vestidos de la temporada. La sala estaba iluminada por varias arañas de cristal de fino vidrio. Rodeadas de famosos, reporteros, modelos y grandes modistas el lugar brillaba en sí por la maravilla de las joyas que portaban en sus manos, muñecas, cuellos y orejas. La luz de las lámparas no se podía comparar con la que en breve saldría de las lámparas situadas a los bordes de la pasarela para iluminar a las modelos con sus trajes, vestidos y demás conjuntos. Meiling y Victoria se sentaron a esperar el gran espectáculo después de que varias personas conocidas de Dolphin las saludaran y las entretuvieran.

Ante esta gala de estilo y clase Meiling se había vestido con un vestido de noche largo, como era costumbre en ella había escogido un color llamativo pero que puesto sobre su cuerpo quedaba perfecto. El rojo era un color que siempre le había favorecido. El vestido, que se ausentaba de mangas llevaba un fular de seda roja que cubría los hombros de la china. Meiling miró a su alrededor extasiada por ver un desfile, hacía mucho que no salía y disfrutaba de un tiempo de descanso, entre sus deberes con el clan no tenía tiempo para su disfrute personal, pero aquellos cuatro días se encontró con una extraña ligereza sobre sus hombros, al parecer Shaoran estaba tratando ciertos asuntos que no precisaban de su ayuda por lo que la dejaba tiempo libre. No se había molestado en preguntar que era lo que ocultaba su primo, si él no creía necesaria su ayuda no iba a quejarse, si era importante ya la avisarían.

- "Ya va a comenzar"- Le avisó Victoria. Meiling asintió y esperó a la puesta de la música. Inmediatamente el desfile comenzó y varias modelos salieron con gracia sobre la pasarela. La música las guiaba y ellas andaban mostrando sus prendas, enseñando con sus movimientos la flexibilidad de sus telas, la gracia al llevarlas y lo ligeras que parecían las piezas sobre esas mujeres. También se podían ver piezas extravagantes con curiosos cortes, transversales, horizontales, verticales, formando curiosas formas. Meiling miraba a esas modelos cuando un brillo se cruzó en su vista, la joven movió ligeramente la cabeza y vio el objeto que brillaba. Su rostro se convirtió en la viva imagen de alguien que ha visto un fantasma- "Meiling... ¿te encuentras bien?"- Meiling giró su cabeza con brusquedad y su rostro se mostró algo agitado.

- "Estoy bien, discúlpame voy al lavabo un momento"- La mujer se levantó con cuidado y algo de torpeza, volvió a echar otra mirada a su alrededor y lo que había visto había desaparecido. La mujer notó la preocupación de Victoria y decidió no quedarse ahí parada. Salió de la sala para salir a un pasillo, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo pero no vio nada. Siguió avanzando mirando a la escasa gente que ahí se encontraba y con renuencia entró en el lavabo de damas donde se acercó a refrescarse- "Ahora veo visiones"- Dijo sacando un pañuelo, mojándolo y pasándoselo por el cuello y parte de la frente, levantó la cabeza y detrás de ella vio una figura. Meiling no dudó ni un segundo más y se giró para ver a un hombre grande y fuerte detrás de ella. El hombre se acercó sinuosamente y se abalanzó sobre su presa que le esquivó con rapidez. Meiling no se permitió pensar e inmediatamente metió la mano en su bolso y de allí sacó una pistola.

- "No debería de jugar con eso, se podría hacer daño"- Dijo otra persona desde la puerta del lavabo. Meiling se puso de lado para poder ver como estaba acorralada desde sus dos lados. Los dos se acercaron al mismo tiempo, uno abrió sus brazos para coger a la prima de Li. Meiling se giró a dispararle pero el que se encontraba en la puerta le dio un golpe en las manos lo que hizo que el arma se cayera y resbalara en el suelo lejos de ella. Meiling, viéndose desarmada atacó con sus puños, en primer lugar lanzó varias patadas a su oponente, pero con el vestido era complicado, el hombre esquivó los golpes mientras que el otro se dispuso a atacarla desde la espalda, Meiling lanzó un golpe con su puño y el hombre la esquivó, al final la redujeron entre los dos. Meiling seguía resistiéndose aún atrapada.

- "Quédate quieta"- El hombre sacó una cuerda, entre los dos la ataron y la amordazaron y con una bolsa de tela le taparon la cabeza. Meiling notó como era levantada con facilidad. El primer hombre en lugar de llevarla hacia la puerta del lavabo se dirigió al fondo del lugar y alzó lo más alto que pudo el cuerpo. Lo pasó por el alféizar de una pequeña ventana en lo alto y tiró el cuerpo, que cayó en brazos de otro hombre que esperaba en el exterior. Meiling estaba siendo transportada como cualquier objeto, sin tener en cuenta si se sentía cómoda o no, aún estando atada y amordazada la joven se seguía moviendo, como se mueve un pez al sacarlo del agua, saltando y brincando sobre la tierra hasta quedar sin vida. El hombre se detuvo y Meiling notó que estaba siendo descargada sobre el suelo, oyó el ruido de un motor, olía a gasolina, oyó otro ruido que no supo identificar y en un rápido movimiento fue empujada al interior de algo. En ese instante a la china se le pasó por la cabeza lo que debería de sentir Sakura al no poder ver, pero ese pensamiento desapareció en el mismo instante que notó que una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza y tiraba de la capucha que la habían puesto, Meiling respiró entre su pelo revuelto y cuando alzó su cabeza llena de indignación en su rostro solo se pudo dibujar una expresión consternada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La noche en la pacífica mansión de los Li se vivía con paz y tranquilidad. Shaoran al no tener la información con seguridad no podía actuar y la situación se estaba volviendo insoportable pues también era algo personal para él, algo que había prometido, a su padre, a su prima y a sí mismo. Era algo que desde luego no había olvidado durante todo este tiempo. Estaba en su despacho, había pasado la tarde y ahora la noche encerrado en su interior. Tras el incidente en la comida Lara se tuvo que marchar, se encontraba muy indignada ante tal falta de respeto hacia ella, pero lo que realmente la había molestado era que Shaoran hubiera permanecido en silencio mientras que ella tenía que soportar las viles palabras de esa maldita ciega.

__

- "¿Cómo has podido tolerar esa falta de respeto? Me ha ofendido con todo el descaro del mundo. Esa mundana, esa vulgar mujercita de la calle"- Dijo expulsando veneno en lugar de palabras. Shaoran miraba a Eriol con intensidad mientras este seguía riendo, los dos estaban absortos de las quejas de Fox.

- "Será mejor que te vayas Lara"- Dijo las palabras con cuidado en tono de mandato, en lugar de que sonara como un ofrecimiento.

- "Creo que sí, mi ánimo no puede tolerar más tratos de este tipo, espero que soluciones esto Li, cuando vuelva no quiero volver a ver a esa mujer"- Lara se levantó dejando su taza de café sin terminar en la mesa, se inclinó delante del hombre, pasó su mano de porcelana por su barbilla tan bien esculpida, le sonrió coqueta y le dio un delicado beso en los labios- "También espero esa recompensa que me debes"- Dijo con sonrisa lasciva. Shaoran se mostró inexpresivo ante sus encantos y la mujer se despidió. Eriol vio como la figura de la mujer se marchitaba entre la abertura de la puerta y esperó a que Li hablara.

- "Entonces... ¿piensas explicarme toda este teatro de hoy?"- Shaoran se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las piernas cruzadas, una mirada expectativa en su rostro de mármol.

- "Pensé que sería conveniente que Lara conociera a Sakura, después de todo es la mujer que rivaliza con ella por estar entre tus sábanas"- Eriol mostró una sonrisa misteriosa y tranquila que hacían perder los nervios a más de uno, excepto a Shaoran, pero solo en algunas ocasiones.

- "..."- Eriol vio que el silencio de Shaoran se volvía amenazador, sabía bien que al invitar a Lara a comer había pisado terreno peligroso, muy peligroso.

- "Era razonable que las dos se fueran conociendo, entablando cierta conversación, ya sabes, después de todo las une algo en común"- Eriol seguía inmutado ante la fría mirada que lo estaba analizando.

- "Por supuesto... todo fue por un buen fin"- Shaoran se irguió su apariencia parecía ser la de un demonio encarnado- "Espero que halla sido de tu gusto el espectáculo. Tu invitación a Lara a que se quedara a comer estuvo fuera de lugar y el comentario sobre la ceguera de Sakura denotaba cierta... mal intención"- Eriol pareció complacido por sus comentarios en todo momento, sin cambiar ninguna arruga de su rostro- "Pero claro... siempre antepones tu propio placer a lo demás"- Shaoran llamó a una de las criadas y esta atendió la orden inmediatamente, se marchó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió con una botella en su mano. Sirvió a su señor y se dispuso a servir a Eriol cuando este tapó la copa con su palma impidiendo que vertiera el líquido en su interior. La joven salió y Shaoran agitó la copa en su mano, oliendo su aroma para después degustarlo con lentitud, saboreando el gusto de ese delicioso alcohol en su paladar.

- "En eso no me diferencio de ti"- Contestó Eriol en el momento que Shaoran dejó su vaso en la mesa- "Yo al menos obtengo mi diversión sin necesidad de utilizar la fuerza"- Shaoran no dijo nada- "Pero creo que tú también te has sentido muy curioso y entretenido por la conversación que estaban manteniendo ellas dos"- Shaoran juntó más sus cejas- "No lo niegues, si no hubiera sido así hubieras intervenido a favor de una de las dos, pero no lo hiciste"- Realmente se había quedado sin palabras al ver la reacción de Sakura, tan dulce e inocente que parecía, tan indefensa se veía cuando él se acercaba que jamás sospechó que pudiera sacar las uñas como las mininas. Shaoran siempre tuvo la impresión de estar jugando con una pequeña gatita que aún se apegaba a su madre, una gatita indefensa ante el mundo, no sabía cuan equivocado estaba. Esa tarde la joven demostró no ser una chica preciosa e inteligente en la conversación, sino agresiva y sutil. Aunque le había atraído la sencillez de Sakura, su visión inocente como la de una niña y la grata candidez de su sonrisa no pudo evitar ser atraído por esas garras que había sido obliga a utilizar. No se había equivocado con ella. Sabía que era especial, pero aún no sabía cuan especial era.

- "Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no. En todo caso jamás vuelvas a involucrarte en lo que se refiere a mis mujeres"- Dijo con tono sereno, pero de advertencia.

- "¿Tus mujeres? o... quizá solo una en particular"- Shaoran se levantó y Eriol cambió su sonrisa alegre por su vieja sonrisa de diablo.

- "Si ya sabes la respuesta no formules la pregunta. Tus gracias te llevaran al infierno"- Fue más una certeza que un consejo, Shaoran marchó hacia la puerta y antes de tocar el pomo Eriol le llamó la atención.

- "No te preocupes Xiaolang, cuando ese día llegue bailaré al son del diablo y reiré de éxtasis al saberme victorioso"- Shaoran giró levemente la cabeza para mirarle de soslayo.

"¿Victorioso?"- Preguntó el hombre con cierto aire de ironía.

- "Sí, por haber llegado al infierno después de ti"- Shaoran mostró una fría sonrisa.

- "Eso ya lo veremos Eriol... ya lo veremos"- El chino salió del cuarto dejando a Eriol sonriendo. Si creía que moriría antes que él, no sabía en realidad cual era la verdadera naturaleza de su fuerza. Siempre habían reído ante la idea de la muerte y en su infancia habían apostado quien sería el primero en sonreír al señor que se quedaría con su alma pues era bien sabido que ya se la habían vendido. Una cosa tenía en claro, él no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente- "No, Eriol, yo no seré el primero... después de todo... aún tengo mucho que disfrutar"- Se dijo así mismo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo y Sakura ya lo habían preparado todo, solo quedaba un asunto pendiente y harían lo que seguía en su plan. Sakura ordenó a Kero que se quedara en la bolsa, junto a su otro libro, ese libro tan especial que guardaba. El pequeño guardián se resistió al principio ya que no quería dejar en mala protección a su ama, pero enseguida recapacitó, pues tenía razón en desconfiar, no podía dejar el libro desprotegido. Finalmente las dos terminaron los preparativos y ahora Sakura se hallaba bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a la boca del lobo. En su camino se encontró con una doncella. Sakura, ataviada de unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que le llegaba a la altura del ombligo y con el corte del cuello que se asemejaba el de una camisa. La doncella portaba en sus manos una bandeja de plata con una taza y una tetera en ella. La joven se había parado para saber si la mujer necesitaba algo y ella le pidió una sola cosa.

- "Déjame llevar esto a tu señor"- Sakura cogió, tentando con las manos al aire, la bandeja y la sostuvo con firmeza, la doncella no supo que decir, pero no contrarió lo que le pidió. Sakura con paso seguro llegó a la puerta del despacho y llamó, en poco tiempo Shaoran abrió, al parecer esperaba con ansías la llegada del té o... quizá tuvo el presentimiento de ver un ángel que bajaba del cielo a servirle- "Buenas noches"- Saludó Sakura entrando en el despacho. Shaoran la dejó paso y cerró la puerta detrás de él cuando ella entró. Se acercó a la joven por detrás con sigilo, sostuvo las pequeñas manos de la mujer en las suyas e hizo que soltara la bandeja.

- "Sí, buenas son"- El hombre se dirigió a su escritorio a dejó ahí la bandeja, Sakura le siguió de cerca mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón. Shaoran la notó como si esperara algo de él y con rapidez la atendió haciéndola sentar sobre el sillón delante de la mesa. El hombre iba a rociar el líquido sobre la taza cuando Sakura le detuvo.

- "Si no te importa"- La joven le sonrió con dulzura y este dejó la tetera para ver como la joven palpaba la taza para saber su tamaño, después cogió la tetera y se dispuso a servir. Shaoran se dirigió a su silla mientras Sakura servía, y fue tal la destreza de la mujer que el hombre no percibió nada.

- "¿Querías algo?"- Shaoran cogió la taza de las manos de Sakura que tras dársela se sentó de nuevo.

- "Sí"- Contestó con lentitud, al parecer algo la distraía- "Quería saber que clase de relación es la que mantienes con Lara, me parece que era su nombre"- Shaoran dejó la taza sobre el pequeño plato y este lo dejó en la mesa.

- "Es hija de un socio"- Dijo en tono impasible.

- "Discúlpame si me equivoco, pero no me dio esa impresión hace cuatro días y en el día de hoy sigo teniendo esa misma opinión"- Entonces ese día en la sala de tiro si los oyó, como él sospechaba. Shaoran la miró algo extrañado, sentía que la conversación... no entendía porque pero era extraña, quizá el tono de su voz, no sabía el que pero había algo que escondía.

- "No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga"- Dijo en tono severo- "Entre Lara y yo solo hay una relación comercial"- Sakura ahogó un resoplido de ironía- "¿No me crees?"- La cabeza de Shaoran empezó a sentirse pesada.

- "¿Eso también implica sexo?"- Dijo entre dolida y martirizada.

- "¿Me estás reclamando algo?"- Ahora no era solo la cabeza, sentía que la parte inferior de su cuerpo se entumecía. El hombre cerró los ojos y con dos dedos se apretó la sien en forma de masaje.

- "No, no soy nadie para reclamarte, no soy un familiar, no soy tu esposa, ni tu novia, ni siquiera una amiga, solo una simple desconocida instalada como invitada"- Dijo Sakura reteniendo la tristeza para mostrarle amargura- "Me has traído como si fuera un juguete nuevo, algo diferente a lo que sueles jugar, me has visto como una muñeca fácil de manipular pero ya no lo soporto más. Me intentas seducir para que me someta a ti, juegas conmigo sin tener en cuenta lo que siento, me tratas como te place y me exiges que te corresponda cuando tienes a esa mujer, esa Lara"- Shaoran miraba como el dolor se dibujaba en sus ojos- "Me miras como a las demás, me tratas como a un objeto y ya no puedo, no tengo fuerzas para vivir más esta clase de vida. Sé que me he negado una y otra vez, pero ni yo misma me he visto con fuerzas para rechazarte, ahora... ya no puedo seguir, esta vez es definitivo, quiero volver a Japón"- Shaoran olvidó el extraño estado en el que se encontraba y con todas sus fuerzas la respondió.

- "Tal vez no haya sido lo bastante claro... pero esto no es algo que este en tu mano decidir, esto no es algo que puedas dejar cuando a ti te plazca. Eres mía, tal vez aún no enteramente, pero el mismo día en que te entregaste a mis besos uniste tu destino con el mío, por propia voluntad te entregaste a lo que te podría ofrecer"- Sakura se sintió avergonzada y humillada. Como podía decir las cosas tan fríamente como si no tuvieran el más mínimo valor- "Aunque me acabes despreciando por el resto de tus días no te dejaré marchar, jamás. Me importa poco si te place o no. Ahora mismo solo quiero una cosa y eres tú. Nada ni nadie me ha impedido hasta ahora conseguir lo que deseo"- Shaoran se detuvo un momento para respirar, se aflojó el cuello de la camisa y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, continuó pese a su estado- "No sé que has hecho, no sé como lo has hecho, pero desde la primera vez que probé tus labios no he ansiado otra cosa mas que tocarte. Te necesito, te necesito más que a nada, es tal mi tormento por no poder tocarte que me creo estar enloqueciendo. Necesito apagar esta sed de ti, aunque luego puede que suceda lo que piensas no me importa porque para mí solo cuenta el ahora"- Su voz siempre fría se había vuelta extraña y empezaba a tambalear su fuerza, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarle, no entendía que le estaba ocurriendo, era como si...

- "En otras palabras 'Carpe diem'. Me utilizas solo para saciarte, me dices que solo me deseas para tus más bajos instintos y me retienes contra mi voluntad, me haces sentir en una nube cuando me rozas o me susurras. Me das alas solo para quitármelas y estrellarme contra la realidad..."- Le contestó con condescendencia- "¡Por qué yo! Por qué yo cuando tienes a todas esas mujeres que te rodean, más sofisticadas, con más clase, ricas, bellas, con dinero, por qué decidiste escogerme a mi para tus juegos"

- "No todo en esta vida tiene respuestas"- Contestó frío. Sus párpados empezaron a notarse pesados, la parte superior de su cuerpo apenas podía moverse. Sakura se movió rodeando la mesa mientras pasaba sus dedos por la madera.

- "Tienes razón, no todo en esta vida tiene respuestas"- Sakura se acercó a él. El hombre veía como caminaba con calma y tranquilidad- "Por eso prefiero buscarlas en lugar de esperar a que un día aparezcan milagrosamente ante mi"- Sakura sacó un reloj de su bolsillo. Era un reloj de bolsillo antiguo, lo acercó a su oreja, mientras que su otra mano se acercaba al cuello de Shaoran.

- "Que... me has hecho..."- Shaoran comenzaba a respirar con más relajo mientras que su cuerpo sentía que la mano de la joven apretaba en una parte de su cuello.

- "Descansa, mañana cuando despiertes sentirás un leve dolor de cabeza, pero con una infusión se te pasará el dolor. Hasta entonces duerme"- Sakura vio que los latidos de su corazón se reducían, plácidos y descansados. Era efecto de la droga que le había dado, pronto caería en un profundo sopor. Con la dosis dada podría dormir sin perturbaciones hasta la mañana siguiente.

- "¿Por qué?"- Sakura se levantó y se guardó el reloj en su bolsillo.

- "¿Quieres una respuesta? Pues hállala tu mismo. No soy quien crees que soy"- La mirada del hombre empezó a nublarse hasta que una lenta oscuridad le invadía.

- "Sakura..."- La joven escuchó oír su nombre antes de abandonar el cuarto. Fuera, su amiga le esperaba con una bolsa.

- "¿Ya está?"- Preguntó Tomoyo expectativa.

- "Hasta mañana no habrá problemas"- Las dos mujeres se iban a marchar cuando Wei salió. Las dos se pararon en la entrada al ver al anciano.

- "¿A dónde van señoritas?"- Preguntó cortésmente.

- "Vamos a reunirnos con Meiling, nos dijo que después del desfile nos quería llevar a un restaurante muy hermoso. Por cortesía de Victoria"- Contestó Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.

- "Entonces esperen, llamaré para que las lleven"- Las dos jóvenes esperaron hasta que el mayordomo volvió indicándoles que el coche las esperaba. Les abrió la puerta y con una reverencia las dejó salir.

- "¡Ah! Wei antes fui a darle el té a Shaoran y me dijo que no quería que le molestaran, al parecer está trabajando en algo muy importante"- Wei sabía lo del té, la doncella que se lo fue a entregar entró a la cocina inmediatamente después de que se encontraba con la señorita Tomonoki y le cuchicheó a las demás lo que había pasado.

- "Entiendo señorita, no sé preocupe, no le molestaré"- Sakura afirmó con otra sonrisa y se marchó, bajando las escaleras con ayuda de Tomoyo.

- "¿Estás realmente segura de querer hacer esto?"- Dudaba aún su amiga de todo este plan- "Sabes bien que esto es una locura"- Sakura la miró con una sonrisa calmada y serena.

- "Jamás estuve más segura. ¿Kero está bien?"- Tomoyo abrió un poco su bolso y vio que el guardián se encontraba de bracitos cruzados con el rostro enfurruñado.

- "Sí"- Dijo con una risita. Las dos llegaron delante del coche y Tomoyo entró primero. Sakura quedó delante de la puerta abierta, pensativa y finalmente se dio la vuelta para regalarle su última sonrisa a esa enorme mansión- "Adiós..."- Se volvió para introducirse en el vehículo. El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, una brisa fría recorría el suelo haciendo rodar el polvo y un susurro desapareció ahogado en la noche- "... Shaoran"- El coche salió del poderoso terreno donde residía la mansión y se llevó a las dos jóvenes de ese lugar al que habían sido acogidas a la fuerza.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La mirada de la china no podía contener su perplejidad a su vez sus labios se tensaron y se cerraron con fuerza. Al recobrar el conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo, furiosa, llena de un una llama de odio se intentó abalanzar sobre el hombre, pero fue detenida por alguien que la empujó a sentarse de nuevo. La joven le miraba con puro desprecio y no podía contener la rabia que la estaba invadiendo hasta el último poro de su piel.

- "¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Hijo de la grandísima...!"- La joven se detuvo ya que el hombre se inclinó delante de ella cogiéndole de la barbilla- "No me toques cabrón"- El hombre sonrió y la soltó.

- "Veo que no me has olvidado. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos"- Dijo el hombre con una profunda sonrisa de satisfacción.

- "Te juro que como tenga la oportunidad de deshacerme de estas malditas cuerdas re ahogaré con ellas"- El hombre no hizo caso de la amenaza de la joven e indicó al conductor a que avanzara por las calles.

- "Eres muy impetuosa, desde niña fuiste así, un gran defecto si me dejas decirlo. Mai Fan era más controlada, deberías de aprender de su recuerdo"- Dijo el hombre apoyándose sobre un lado, con su rostro apoyado en su mano.

- "No menciones su nombre, no tienes derecho a decir nada de ella. Suéltame y tu muerte será rápida, te dejaré morir con rapidez"- El hombre rió ante su amenaza.

- "Ya me dijiste eso una vez y sigo esperando a ese momento. No te preocupes, pronto llegaremos al lugar y descansarás en una preciosa jaula"- La mujer se adelantó hacia él amenazante.

- "¿Por qué me has secuestrado?"- Dijo empujando al brazo del otro ocupante del vehículo.

- "Un pequeño encargo de un viejo... amigo, por así llamarle. Fue una sorpresa cuando me enteré de que tu serías el encargo. Aunque es todo un placer tenerte aquí"- Meiling mantuvo en todo momento su mirada entrecerrada.

- "Bastardo... ¿aún sigues con esos malditos negocios?"- Preguntó con la mayor repugnancia.

- "¿No lo sabías? ¿Acaso ese primo tuyo no te lo ha dicho? Creía que a este paso el gran Clan Dragón sabría hasta los más escabrosos detalles, pero veo que como siempre, ese clan no es tan importante como para lograr nada"- Meiling sentía que su corazón palpitaba tan aceleradamente que tenía la sensación de que se le saldría del pecho- "Pero ya que lo has preguntado... sí, aún sigo en el mismo negocio, sin duda es el mejor que he hecho en toda mida, los beneficios que me aportan son increíbles"- Meiling cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar un amargo recuerdo.

- "Maldito indeseable"- El hombre seguía disfrutando con esa conversación.

- "Y como aún tenemos un asunto inacabado, creo que ya va siendo hora de empezar a cobrar"- Meiling volvió a abrir los ojos, una profunda negrura se reflejaba en ellos, amargura, dolor, ira y odio- "Pero ya que el endeudado no puede pagar ya sus cuentas, quien mejor sino que tú preciosa"

- "¡Cómo puedes ser tan miserable! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Jamás perdonaré lo que hiciste!"- Gritó con fiereza.

- "Nadie pide disculpas, es más, ni siquiera tu clan se molestó en solucionar nada, aunque como se podía esperar de ellos una cosa semejante"- El hombre rió entre dientes. Meiling aún ardía por el recuerdo de lo que sucedió, como el Clan no hizo nada ante ello, como condenaron todo, archivándolo a parte- "Ahora todo a acabado para ti Mei. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, al igual que nadie ayudó a Mai Fan"- El hombre se hundió en su asiento resguardándose en la sombra y mostrando una sencilla sonrisa maliciosa.

- "Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre con tu sucia lengua, Dominic"- El hombre reía con humor, sin duda alguna la chica no se había olvidado de él.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Los dos misteriosos hombres que habían llegado a Hong Kong, ya hacía varios días, seguían merodeando las calles con calma.

- "Esto empieza a ser muy aburrido"- Dijo un pelirrojo mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios- "Porque no le informamos que ha muerto y ya está"- Dijo con el cigarrillo entre sus dientes.

- "¿Harías eso sabiendo lo que te depara si descubre que mientes?"- Le dijo el hombre de cabello negro mirándole de soslayo.

- "Mmmm... no, preferiría conservar mis dedos intactos"- Dijo pensativo al recordar lo que un compañero sufrió al descubrir que había contando una mentira, que en realidad no fue de mucha importancia.

- "Jamás pensé que sería tan difícil encontrar a alguien, por lo general no hay mucho que hacer"- Los dos caballeros estaban en la calle parados a diferencia de la evidente prisa que los demás tenían.

- "Por lo general buscas, encuentras y te los cargas, nada sin complicaciones, pero esta vez no es así. Seguro que ni en el infierno encontraríamos a esta persona"- Dijo saboreando una calada de ese tabaco.

- "Tampoco podemos matar, recuerda..."- Le avisó levantando una ceja.

- "Ya, sí, no me aburras con el mismo tema. La discreción, la maldita y puñetera discreción"- El hombre comenzó a andar.

- "Tal vez tengamos que acudir a otras tácticas"- Le dijo siguiéndole desde cerca- "Al menos supimos que estaba aquí"- Comentó sin darle al asunto mayor trascendencia.

- "Y desde aquí parece que la tierra se tragó el más mínimo rastro. Solo nosotros dos en un país desconocido, teniendo que ser **discretos**, no creo que podamos hacer mayor cosa que seguir vagando en busca de información callejera. Así no encontraremos nada ni en un millón de años"- Cogió el cigarro ya acabado y lo tiró al suelo.

- "Pues que no sea así, ya sabes que tenemos un horario que cumplir"- El hombre dibujó un profundo ceño, si no cumplían con lo que debían desearían haber muerto.

- "Eso es lo que más me irrita"- Dijo sacando otro cigarrillo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura y Tomoyo se bajaron del coche de Shaoran y estas se marcharon al interior del hotel, cuando el chófer se marchó las dos jóvenes salieron y fueron a otro lugar. Cerca del hotel, vieron un taxi que ya las estaba esperando. Se subieron a él y le indicaron el lugar al que querían ir. Las dos mujeres estuvieron calladas en todo momento. Tomoyo había discutido con Sakura por ese plan tan absurdo. Sabía que Sakura podía tener ideas descabelladas pero esa no era una idea descabellada sino mortal. Las dos eran conscientes del riesgo de dirigirse ante lo desconocido y el riesgo de abandonar la mansión Li. Eso era retar a la calma de Shaoran, el hombre deseaba a la japonesa y era muy posesivo con ella, si esta se había marchado así sin más podría traer alguna clase de problemas, claro... si las encontraba. Tomoyo se había encargado de llevar el ordenador portátil consigo, junto con todo su equipamiento, por suerte nada pesado y fácil de transportar, sin ninguna pista nadie sabría donde se hallaban. Las dos mujeres bajaron del taxi y Tomoyo miró a sus alrededores, salir a esas horas, las dos solas en un sitio tan inhóspito era como echarle carnada a los lobos. El taxi se paró en el lugar, cobró y se marchó como el viento, era fácil ver lo poco deseable que era el lugar como para quedarse.

El olor a mar invadía a las dos, era un olor salado y fresco. Tomoyo avanzó por el puerto llevando a Sakura de la mano, las dos caminaban despacio, con los sentidos a flor de piel. Sakura no podía ver nada pero podía oír el inquietante silencio que en algunas ocasiones daba paso a ruidos extraños que sobresaltaban a las dos. Las luces que marcaban el sendero del puerto eran parpadeantes y muy escasas, como si en cualquier momento se pudieran sumir en la más profunda oscuridad, sin más apoyo que ellas dos, sin más ayuda que ellas mismas. Tomoyo no podía evitar seguir pensando en la locura que era aquello, en el vuelco que su vida había dado de una manera impresionante, de la noche a la mañana habían cambiado de vida, de costumbres y de personalidades, ya no eran las chicas que vivían con arreglo a sus tranquilas vidas, no, ya no podían ser aquellas dos despreocupadas jóvenes, ahora tenían que ser otras personas, unas personas que habían enterrado en la profundidad del recuerdo.

- "Esto no me gusta nada"- Dijo Tomoyo mirando a su alrededor con la mayor alerta que le era posible.

- "Lo sé, nos vigilan"- Dijo Sakura caminando de mano de Tomoyo. Era algo vergonzoso ser llevada como una niña pequeña pero no tenía otra opción. Repentinamente algo se movió a su lado y las dos se pararon debajo de una de esas luces que apenas iluminaban el puerto.

- "¿Quién anda allí?"- Preguntó Tomoyo con tono exigente. Un hombre salió de entre las sombras, era grande y corpulento y tenía unas facciones duras, pero lo que más intimidaba era su mirada y la cicatriz que cruzaba vertical el ojo izquierdo del hombre.

- "¿Qué hacen un par de señoritas como ustedes en esta parte de la ciudad?"- El hombre les habló en inglés y las dos mujeres se sorprendieron, era un extranjero.

- "Estamos aquí para hablar con alguien"- Dijo Sakura en su mismo idioma, sin tener miedo. Tomoyo la miró y vio que no debía preocuparse por ella, parecía tener mucho menos miedo que ella, pero eso era muy lógico pues... no se puede tener miedo a lo que no puedes ver.

- "¿Y unas señoritas como ustedes de qué querrían hablar y con quién?"- Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra un poste de madera.

- "Quiero hablar con su jefe, sabemos quién es y qué es lo que hace. Necesito varias respuestas a unas preguntas"- El hombre miró a Tomoyo que indicaba que estaba alerta y que se había percatado de las demás personas que se escondían en el muelle.

- "Y cómo puedo confiar en una mujer a la que no conozco"- Dijo el hombre observando a la mujer. Vio que tenía mucha seguridad en sí misma y que no parecía tener ni una pizca de pavor ante él.

- "No puede"- La mujer no le miraba a la cara sino que parecía tener la mirada perdida en el vacío, pero parecía emanar cierta seguridad en ella.

- "Exacto, no puedo"- Se acercó a la joven y se puso delante de ella, vio que Tomoyo se movía para proteger a Sakura pero esta la detuvo con un gesto de su mano- "¿No tiene miedo?"- Sakura alzó la cabeza buscando esa voz y al hombre le impactó el semblante de su rostro.

- "No hay más pavor que la oscuridad y en ella estoy sumida desde hace mucho tiempo"- El hombre no comprendió sus palabras y siguió mirando sus ojos, no entendía porque pero había algo diferente en ellos. Por extraño que le pareciera pasó su mano delante de su rostro y notó que sus ojos no se inmutaron.

- "Es..."- Sakura notó el asombro en su rostro y sonrió con placer, le hacía gracia esa reacción de la gente cuando conocía el defecto de sus ojos.

- "Quiero que nos lleve delante de su jefe, solo quiero unas simples respuestas"- El hombre se quedó estático. Dos mujeres solas en la noche, en una parte de la ciudad sumamente peligrosa, dentro de un lugar donde cualquiera las podría matar y nadie saber después de su desaparición, pero además una de ellas ciega, no sabía si reír, no sabía si creer que las jóvenes habían perdido la cabeza o si alabar su valor- "¿Y?"- El hombre miró a Tomoyo y vio que la joven estaba muy poco contenta con la situación.

- "Las llevaré ante el jefe pero... no esperen más"- El hombre indicó a Tomoyo que avanzara delante de él mientras que el hombre se puso detrás de Sakura. Mientras caminaban les indicaba el rumbo que debían seguir y escuchando los pasos de Tomoyo y las indicaciones del hombre a Sakura le fue fácil seguir su ritmo. Llegaron a un almacén del puerto y el hombre se acercó a una puerta donde dio unos golpes, una ranura de la puerta se abrió y unos ojos aparecieron, la persona examinó a los llegados y con un gesto del hombre de la cicatriz la persona del otro lado cerró la ranura y abrió la puerta. Las dos mujeres entraron. Tomoyo miró al hombre de la puerta y vio que estaba bien armado. Sakura siempre estaba tras ella siguiéndola con tranquilidad. El hombre de la cicatriz les indicó que avanzaran hasta el final donde, cuando llegaron, se encontraron con unas escaleras, las cuales subieron hasta llegar a una oficina en la parte de arriba. La gente que estaba abajo miró curiosa a las recién llegadas. El hombre de la cicatriz llegó a una puerta donde llamó, una voz desde dentro le indicó que pasara, las mujeres esperaron fuera y al cabo de unos minutos el hombre volvió a salir- "Pueden pasar"- Dijo el hombre ofreciéndoles que entraran por esa puerta, donde al otro lado ya les esperaba alguien.

****

N. de la A.: Eaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaea!!!! Sip, sip, otro cap de UFELO se le pueden creer? Yo no XD. Bueno, bueno, he sufrido una medio crisis en medio de este cap, una depresión de verano XD, nada q no pueda superar. Bueno... ¿q tal el cap? Supongo q ¿bien? Pues vamos a los comentarios de la autora, primero, creo q este ha sido el cap con el q más me he entretenido al escribir, lo q me pude reír mientras lo escribía XD y cuando lo releí (a parte de cambiar algunas cosas) me partí de risa por segunda vez XD. Diozzz, esa escena Sakura-Foxy creo q la enmarcaré XD. Bueno ¡ejem! quisiera aclarar un comentario de Sakura, cuando se marchó de la mesa del comedor XD. No sé si esta palabra se utiliza en todos los países latinos O.o, así q lo aclaro por si acaso XD. Sakura llama a Foxy 'lagarta', no directamente pero si indirectamente XD. Lagarta no es lo q se dice un piropo, así que si os llaman así mordedles XD. Creo q muxo más no comentaré, solo q a aquellos fans q me pidieron S+S para el próximo cap ya saben la respuesta: lo dudo mucho XD. Si se encuentran separados creo que será difícil que haga escenas S+S. Lo q me intriga son esos dos tipos que rondan Hong Kong, no tienen nombres ni sabemos de donde son O.o ¿quiénes serán? Y... ¿por q secuestraron a Meiling? ¿Podría Eriol ser más malo de lo que ha sido hoy? XD, mira q invitar a la lagarta a la comida XD ¿el dolor de cabeza q tendrá Shaoran cuando despierte será mayor q su furia? XD ¿cuántas caras de risa habré puesto ya? XD. Hasta aquí mis comentarios, si quieren más ya saben lean y dejen reviews!!!!!

¡Ejem! Quiero que la gente recuerde que si no hay más de **5** reviews no actualizo O.ó, lo digo porque en el fic de El Poder De Dos Corazones no me llegan los reviews suficientes como para q siga actualizando por lo q ya saben las consecuencias XD. No... en serio, ahora que estoy de vacaciones no esperen que actualice así sin más, la verdad es q me ha desanimado ver los pocos reviews del cap T_T. Resumiendo-- Reviews-- Autora contenta-- Actualización más rápida porq la autora está de vacaciones **^___^ **y solo escribe cuando está animada.

Este fic va dedicado a 2 cumpleañeras!!! **Kaori** y **Meli**!!! Cumplen el mismo día que curioso no? XD Sé que es tarde para felicitar pero no se puedo hacer nada más T_T. También se lo dedico a **Manami-chan** que para el día de hoy ya ha terminado sus exámenes. **Manami**!!!!!!! Felicidades por sobrevivir a los exámenes XD. Y por último pero no menos preciada, mi nueva y única ayudante en este fic XD, por llamarla así, saluden a **Sakkuri**!!! XD Deben de agradecerle a ella esta rápida actualización pues en un mes XD, milagro de dios, he puesto otro cap, pero **Sakkuri**, no esperes q siga siendo tan buena haciendo estas actualizaciones XD.

****

Aclaración: Para aquellos que me piden que ponga magia y que Sakura emplee las cards O.o, tengo que aclarar que en este fic la magia no va a ser activa, no del modo que piensan. Es cierto que Kero existe en el fic pero no significa que sea un fic de magia T_T. Sabrán las razones de la aparición de Kero más adelante, cuando toda la trama se desentrañe y al fin conteste a los misterios que aparecen en este fic XD.

Para más info visiten mi **BIO**. Comentarios, quejas y sobornos a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Zai jian


	11. A Tres Bandas

24 de Julio de 2003

Kassy aparece por el lado izquierdo de un escenario con un precioso kimono de color negro con un dibujo de un dragón blanco y con los cabellos recogidos sobre su cabeza en un peinado típico japonés, se para de frente de sus lectores y hace una reverencia.

Después de 10 caps y más de 130 reviews mi cara quedó así: O.o o.o O.O o.o o.O para al final acabar así U_U. En fin, mis cambios de humor son peores que los de una embarazada XD Bueno, he decidido poner en este cap un laaaaaaaaaaaargooooooooooo agradecimiento, aquí voy ;) :

__

SaKKuRi: Q puedo decirte que aún no te haya dicho??? XD Sufrir tu furia?? Mira como me río -- JAJAJA, ejem, q cómo se me ocurrió separarlos?? xD en tres palabras y en inglés, I don't know, jejeje XP. Gracias por ese elogio ;) pero ya sabes lo que opino de mis fics por lo que mejor no entro en quebraderos de cabeza con ese 'perfecto'. Y como no, al final ganaste la apuesta ¬¬, sigo pensando que algo de trampas me haces XD, seguro que has hecho propaganda por ahí ¬¬, una no se puede fiar del demonio XD.

__

Aruma: Jejejeje, yo también me reí mucho, créeme cuando digo que fue un placer poner esa escena XD. A lo de mente privilegiada, yo dudaría de ello, pues más que privilegia diría qu me faltan 2 o 3 tuercas, lo necesario para escribir estos fics y que no me metan en el loquero XD. Yo jamás hago sufrir XD, miradme aquí, en menos de un mes y ya os he traído otro cap ;). Y lo de matar a Li, vamos... yo misma me ofrezco voluntaria XD, mira que hombre me salió -.¬.

__

Hibari Zhang: Jejejejeje, mira!!! Me llegaron tus ánimos y los de los demás y ya tienen el cap XD. Yo tampoco desearía estar con Shaoran cuando despierte U_U, que miedo... y Meiling.... U_U me dio una pena ponerla en este apuro, pobrecita!!! U_U

__

Tomoe Himura: Me alegra q te haya gustado todo ^^. Las escenas S+S, debo decir que me encantan hacerlas ^\\\\.////^. A mi me encanta esa forma de ser de Shaoran pero si existiera en la vida real XD, mejor que no se me acerq. ¿A Sakura pasársele sentirse juguete? Déjame decirte una cosa: para eso tendrá que pasar: o mucho tiempo XD o que Shaoran cambie, tb hay otra posibilidad pero no creo que esa otra le guste a nadie, así q... Shaoran CAMBIA!!! XP. El Poder de Dos Corazones será el siguiente en actualizar ;), pero no aseguro que sea dentro de poco XD. Las 3 de la mañana????? XD yo me he quedado hasta las 6 de la mañana leyendo fics XDDDD, y no me he quedado desvelada porque si mi padre me ve despierta a esas horas me mata XD, así q antes de que se despierte me largo a dormir y santas pascuas. Después de todo soy un ángel 0:).

__

Mara: GRACIAS!!!! Si necesito más reviews tendré en cuenta tu oferta ^___^. Espero que te siga gustando el fic XD

__

Maron: Primero gracais por leer mis otros fics ^^. 5 horas leyendo los primeros 7 caps... O.o, ni yo leo tan rápido ·o·. Las relaciones color de rosa me encantan, hasta un punto, no quisiera morir por empache de azúcar :S. Las escenas... ^\\\\\\\.///////^ y en cuanto a la trama... sí, aún quedan cosas por desvelar, pero no las voy a decir ahora :P. no hace falta q me escribas un super review, solo con saber que te gusta me alegran el dia ^^. Gracias por el review ;)

__

Kori-chan: Me siento halagada de ser la primera a la que dejas un review ^^. Gracias. En cuanto q Shaoran sea adorable O.o o.O, yo lo definiría más como un casanova de manos largas xD.

__

HaRu NeKoi: No te me mueras de risa!!!! XD Respira y rie después, respira y rie ;). Talento no tengo XD, pero si mucha imaginación, hasta el punto de llegar casi al borde de la locura XD q miedo doy diozzz... Rodar???? Mientras se lee??? O.o O.O o.O, necesito que me expliques como se puede hacer eso XD. Recuerda que no me hago cargo de los gastos del loquero xD, avisa a tus padres de que los posibles efectos de leer mi fic no los pienso pagar XD, es más... si me reclamaran no tendría con que aagarles XD, si les vale mi alma vendida ya al diablo es lo único q me queda XD. Una explicación para como se enteró Sakura??? XD. Muy fácil, es más, lo dijo la misma Sakura, una oye cosas cuando está en la casa aburrida, aprendiendo el idioma, pregunta, empieza a hacerse amistades con el servicio y ellas desembuchan como loros cuando se trata de cotilleos XD. Nada mejor para el aburrimiento que unos cuantos chismes. Espero que eso te deje aclarada la duda.

__

Andrea: q puedo decir... Shaoran en este cap estará cabreado pero se contendrá algo más hasta capítulos más avanzados... esperemos que me salgan bien ~.^

__

Serena: A tus palabras solo puedo decir... ¿por qué debería de estar siempre junta la pareja? XD. Algún día debía de suceder, vamos... yo ya hubiera escapado de Shaoran hace medio milenio, no me gusta nada tantas manos largas XD, aunq me atrae el carácter de Sharoan no lo niego XP. Espero que te guste este cap!!!

__

Misa: Pues aquí tienes el fic y créeme... más pronto de lo que yo misma esperaba.

__

Masami-chan: Por fin alguien q se fija en Eriol!!!!! Pobre chico que me lo teníais marginado!!! Gracias por tus ánimos y que sigas disfrutando de mi fic ^^ hasta que ya no te guste (venazos que me entran)

__

Manami-chan: jejejejeje primero: Felicidades por tus vacaciones!!! q ya iba siendo hora XD. Segundo: Lo siento por no haberte avisado pero es q mi memoria ya no es lo que una vez pudo ser O.o, si me has entendido felicitaciones XD. El chupetón creo que lo pilló toda la mansión antes de Sakura XD. Vamos... pero apoyo a la chica, siendo ciega y habiéndoselo hecho cuando dormía, puede ser comprensible que no lo hubiera notado, después de todo nadie le comentó esa marca en el cuello XD. Shaoran una caja de sorpresas??? XD Vamos... yo creo que no, ya iba tardando en dejarle las marquitas XD. Esperemos que no te siga recordando al Shaoran de 'The taste of your life' porque Sakura tendría el riesgo de morir desangrada y aún no pienso matarla. Sip... aún... XD Tachan tachan!!! Música de suspense al fondo!!!. Foxy!!!! Vamos!!! Esa mujer me encanta, le da un poco de silicona al fic XD, quise decir vida, o más bien un toque de diversión XD. Shaoran subirse a las paredes??? Gritar??? No, hija, no, este hombre es de temple frío, el dia que llegue a gritar me quedaré así -- 0.0 Vacaciones??? Creo que noi conozco esa palabra, ahora mismo estoy estudiando para septiembre así que no mujer, esa palabra desapareció de mi diccionario hace como 3 años XD. A lo de engel si no te importa hacerlo a mi no me importa ^^, gracias, creo que el fic de KayJuli es fantástico y cuanta más gente lea la traducción, más gente se animará a leer el original ^^.

__

Karlak: Lo siento pero eso es información confidencial (se ve en la mesa de Kassy un archivo que pone en letras mayúsculas: TOP SECRET)

__

Angel*Miaka: (A Kassy le llegan los millones de felicitaciones e intenta sacar una mano de esa avalancha de felicitaciones) Socorro (Dice intentando salir de la avalancha. Kassy sale a flote gracias a la mano del demonio, lo cual la deja así O.o) ¿Tú aquí? (El demonio sonríe y se larga) Bueno... sigamos... Sakura puede ser muy inocente, pero... realmente es así??? Lo sabremos algún día (se oye de fondo la música de Expediente X) Pues aún tendrás tiempo de tirarte los pelos... aún queda fic para largo ^^ (De nuevo le caen la avalancha de las felicitaciones) Socorro!!! Mi espalda!!!.

__

Kaori Tsukiyume: Kaori!!!!! Jejeje. Gracias, gracias por este review, lo guardaré con mucho aprecio!!! (Kassy coge el review y lo guarda en un arca recubierto por una poderoso conjuro de protección) Ya está. Kaori, Kaori, Kaori, a estas alturas deberías saber que mi especialidad es provocar infartos XD. Un review poco imaginativo??? Vamos... ni mucho menos, cada review es único por sus ánimos, y aprecio cada uno de ellos por el gran apoyo a este fic ^^. Espero que no mueras antes de terminar el fic XD. Sayonara ;)

__

Shlane: Jamás se me ocurriría dejar un fic inacabado: JAMÁS!!!! Lo digo porque a mi me ha pasado eso... leer fics sin final y es una de las peores cosas que te puede hacer el escritor del fic!!! 0.0 Lo peor!!!

__

Cindy: Las escenas E+T están siendo muy pedidas y creo que he hecho algunas... no tan... ¿atrevidas? como las S+S, pero aún no tengo muy claro como plantearme esta pareja pues con sus carácteres es complicado juntarlos y que no acaben matándose XD. (Kassy deja la petición junto a la gran pila de peticiones 'pareja E+T')

__

Aleirbag Potter: ¿La segunda vez que lo lees? 0.0 Diozz... (Kassy se sonroja como un tomate) Gracias... (La chica busca un pañuelo con que cubrirse el sonrojo, pero hace mucho calor y abandona el intento) Pues llego a ser yo Sakura y por decirme que soy un objeto le he mandado al quinto infierno -.¬, hombres!!! XD. Pues el cap 11 aquí lo tienes, espero resolver ese trauma que parece que estoy provocando a mucha gente o.o. Jajajajajaja que se le caiga la silicona!!! jajajajaja, O.o me lo plantearé XD. Q Sakura se hace de rogar???? Vamos... no es tan sencillo como eso XD. Ya me gustaría que fuera tan fácil la cosa pero no todo es dejarse o no. Un un (Kassy afirma con la cabeza fervientemente).

__

Melissa: La pregunta del millón: ¿Shaoran realmente quiere a Sakura o solo la desea como objeto sexual? Quien me la sepa responder ganará un viaje a Cancún XD. Soy de tu misma opinión, se tiene merecido q Sakura le halla dejado, haber si se le bajan los humos por listo :P.

__

Sofia: Aquí esta como deseaban tantas personas ^^ espero q sea de tu agrado.

__

Azuka-Tsukino: Gracias por tu apoyo y el review (Kassy hace una reverencia)

__

Vrenda-san: Gracias!!! yo por lo personal no quiero seguir así, quiero mejorar porque aún me queda mucho por superar!!! Gracias!!!

__

Itzel: Curioso nick, me suena a estos pueblos mayas de la antigüedad O.o. Una famosa escritora??? Te juro q para eso tengo q ser mucho mejor escritora de lo que soy ahora, pero gracias por pensar que soy tan buena como para llegar a serlo^^. Pues haz lo que yo dado el momento en que te dejen sin uñas, comer chicle XD, aunq lo dejé porque me alteraba más los nervios T_T. Gracias por tu cumplido y espero q te siga gustando la historia.

__

S.a.K.u.R.a. y SaKuRa StaR: Sois la misma persona??? O.o, lo digo porque eso es lo que me dio a entender el review O.o. Si es así permíteme que te diga q es la primera vez q recibo 3 reviews de una misma persona 0.0, en un solo cap 0.0. De verdad que lo aprecio muchísimo!!!! Tanto por tu tiempo por escribirlos como tu paciencia por leer mi fic ^^. A todo esto... te he dejado la última porque DIOZ!!!! Responder a 3 reviews en un solo cap requiere de muchos agradecimientos ^^. Eres de México?? Entonces también manejarás el inglés, no?? Si es así te recomiendo el fic de KayJuli, está genial!!! Yo personalmente prefiero el español por algunas razones, me gusta el inglés en cuanto a la variedad de adjetivos, pero en cuanto a la formalidad de hablar prefiero el español (dejemos estos temas no te vaya a lavar el cerebro con tonterías). Tu opinión de mi forma de escribir la agradezco ^^. Me gusta detallar algunas cosas aunque creo que a veces me escasean detalles y otras veces me sobran ^^U. Eriol es simplemente Eriol XD, no íbamos a cambiarle con lo majo que es siendo tal y como es XD. Shaoran es un hombre que se conforma con esas 'gatitas de bajo mundo' como dices, pues solo busca placer. Foxy es como es, Foxy XD. Tomoyo me salió encantadora no??? XD. Sip, Meiling salió algo pacifista con Foxy pero no puede hacer anda pues está bajo las órdenes de Li, ya entenderás porque Mei nos salió tan pacifista con las mujercitas de Li XD. Kero... ays... creo q me rindo... Kero está ahí supuestamente para proteger a Sakura pero tiene la obligación de proteger el libro. Más adelante la gente comprenderá mejor T_T. Wu Pao, no tengo palabras para ese hombre XD, será q las manos largas es algo genético en los varones Li??? O.o Victoria... pobre Victoria... enamorarse de semejante tipo.

S.a.K.u.R.a. quieres que te cuente hasta que horas puedo dormir yo??? Puedo estar despierta hasta las 5 o 6 de la madrugada, sí, estudiando, leyendo, escuchando música y si es para salir con mis amigas llego hasta la mañana siguiente sin pegar ojo!!! Y mis padres... vamos... que ya me han dado por caso perdido :P Solo te voy a decir una cosa y para que me entiendas y comprendas: PUEDO LLEGAR A TARDARME UN MES MÍNIMO PARA UPTEAR!!!! Sip, pregunta, pregunta... no sé si lo sabrás pero llevo otros 2 fics y otras 2 traducciones y créeme que pocas personas se han dado cuenta que en el mes de junio he upteado fic por semana, que eso ya es un logro T_T, digo para mi. Siento mucho la espera y la tardanza pero espero que no te enfades, pero eso es lo que tardo y de verdad que ya me doy toda la prisa que puedo U_U. Gracias por tu comprensión.

Además muchas gracias a: _Belen_ (gracias por darme esos reviews, que ya he visto que me has dejado varios ^^) _Cami, Soo Yung, Muneta, Noki, Skibiry, Chise, MarthyCcs_ (Andas desaparecida chica O.o, dónde te has metido?), _Mer, Sayuki, Renialt Shirou, Angelmt_ y muchísima gente más ^^. Gracias de verdad, muchísimas gracias.

Después de estos agradecimientos Kassy les deja con el fic:

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y POR DARME SU APOYO!!! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LO QUE AÚN LE QUEDA A ESTE FIC ^^!!!

Kassy les sonríe y se marcha hacia su derecha desapareciendo de escena.

****

Disclaimer: Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

*Este fic no es acto para gente inmadura, de sensibilidad excesiva o poco tolerante a las escenas de violencia o subidas de tono, por los futuros caps que vendrán, gracias.*

- "Conversaciones"

__

"Pensamientos"

Sueños o recuerdos

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 11: A tres bandas

****

By: Kassy99

¿Quién dijo que la vida era un camino sencillo el cual seguir? No lo sé y la realidad es que ya no importa, pero quien dijese eso jamás tuvo en cuenta en su camino las piedras, el clima, las personas con las que te podrías cruzar y las decisiones que debías tomar llegada una bifurcación o si el camino que habías tomado estaba cortado y tenías que tomar todo. Quien dijo esas palabras jamás había tenido en cuenta las muchas y diferentes adversidades que había que superar para poder seguir ese camino... tan sencillo.

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron a un cuarto, pequeño, pero bien cuidado y ordenado, no tenía iluminación del exterior pues ya era de noche, pero aunque la hubiera no entraría mucha luz pues el cuarto estaba situado de tal manera que la ventana daba a otro almacén más alto que impedía la llegada de la luz del sol. Quien podría pensar que en ese almacén podría hallar un despacho tan bien pulido y ordenado, el orden se dibujaba por todos los rincones, representante de la tranquilidad y sobriedad de su dueño. La persona que las había acompañado al despacho salió dando un portazo detrás de las dos japonesas, sobresaltándolas. La sombra de la espalda del hombre podía verse detrás de la cortina que cubría el cristal de la puerta. Sus hombros y su espalda eran tan anchos que tapaba todo el cristal de la puerta. Los cristales de las ventanas también estaban cubiertos con sus cortinas de persiana y las dos mujeres quedaron de pie delante de alguien a quien no podían ver pues se encontraba con la silla girada, mostrando solo una enorme silla de brillante cuero marrón.

- "Siéntense por favor"- Se oyó una voz procedente de esa silla. Tomoyo avanzó con Sakura y las dos se sentaron en unos sillones que había delante de ellas. El cuarto estaba decorado con una gran cantidad de estanterías con numerosos libros - "No es muy habitual tener aquí visitas y si las tenemos suelen ser hombres, jamás mujeres"- Sakura y Tomoyo notaron el tono jocoso de esa persona, se estaba divirtiendo con su visita, no cabía duda- "Pero centrémonos en el motivo de su visita"- La silla se movía de un lado a otro pero esa persona no se daba la vuelta.

- "No hasta que se muestre ante nosotras"- Dijo Tomoyo con la mirada entrecerrada- "Me gusta mirar a la cara de la persona con la que hablo"- Hubo un pequeño silencio, no incomodo ni ofensivo sino expectante por una palabra o un movimiento.

- "Supongo que usted no es la que quiere hablar conmigo, pues tengo entendido que la que quiere preguntarme ciertas cuestiones es invidente"- Dijo con tono jactancioso.

- "Sí"- Contestó esta vez Sakura, Tomoyo la miró con reprobación, haciéndola saber que no jugara a su juego. Sakura podía notar que Tomoyo estaba, ciertamente, muy molesta con la educación de esa persona, pero ignoró toda advertencia de su amiga- "Pero tengo que darle la razón a mi amiga, me gustaría que me mirara a la cara o le molesta que sea ciega"- Esa persona no dijo nada. Tras unos minutos de otro silencio, que habían hecho a Sakura replantearse lo dicho, la persona se giró y apareció ante ellas una mujer de mirada confiada y sonrisa divertida.

- "Estará contenta ahora"- Sakura sonrió y la mujer se apoyó en su mesa con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

- "Gracias por atendernos señorita Kindlay"- La joven tornó su rostro a uno serio y después volvió a sonreír.

- "Veo que está bien informada"- Se giró a un lado, estiró su mano tanteando el camino que recorrían sus dedos sobre la mesa y cogió un abrecartas de la mesa. Sus manos empezaron a jugar con él.

- "Sí. Me gusta dar pasos firmes sobre el camino que voy a recorrer"- Tomoyo permaneció callada en todo momento. Este era un asunto que Sakura había planeado y había decidido realizar y ella sería la que se arriesgaría en esta conversación.

- "Muy precavido de su parte"- La mujer la miraba de soslayo y la analizaba con cuidado. 

- "El tema que vengo a tratar con usted es sobre ciertos negocios que maneja"- La mujer paró de jugar con el abrecartas y quedó atenta a la explicación de su recién llegada intrusa, la cual manejaba un fluido inglés- "Me gustaría saber si usted tiene conocimiento de esto"- Sakura metió su mano en el abrigo que llevaba puesto, otra creación de Tomoyo. Sacó un papel de su interior y se lo pasó a la mujer.

- "¿Por qué lo desea saber?"- Dijo tomando el papel y leyendo lo que estaba escrito en él.

- "Es un asunto personal que me gustaría resolver, no necesita saber más"- La mujer cogió el papel, lo puso sobre la mesa y tirando el cuchillo al aire hizo que cayera justo encima de la madera pulida de la mesa.

- "No puedo proporcionarle esa clase de información. Si no hay nada más que quiera, puede marcharse por donde vino, por esta ocasión las dejaré marchar impunes"- Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera hacer algo más Sakura se levantó de su sillón.

- "Creo que no"- Se apoyó en la mesa y la miró con decisión- "Es más... creo que me ayudará"- La mujer se giró para enfrentarla y la miró con detenimiento.

- "¿Tan segura está?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La noche había sido pacífica y tranquila. Tres mujeres habían desaparecido esa noche pero eso no era motivo de alarma en esa ciudad. Hoy en día muchas mujeres desaparecían en las calles de Hong Kong, algunas de ellas no volverían a ser vistas, otras muchas acabarían en algún contenedor de basura a la mañana siguiente, quizá con el cuello rajado, tal vez roto, pero no con muchas esperanzas de que volvieran a ver la luz del sol. En todo caso esas mujeres acababan así porque ellas misma buscaban ese destino. Eran mujeres de vida, mujeres que se buscaban la vida en las calles en busca de dinero fácil, de un mundo más sencillo vendiendo su cuerpo al mejor postor. Aunque las tres mujeres de las que hablamos no eran esa clase de mujeres, estas habían desaparecido y su desaparición revolvería la vida de un individuo de arriba abajo.

Esencia de flores, un dulce aroma, un aroma cálido y gentil que te podía llevar al cielo con un solo soplo. Era un olor tan embriagador que era imposible separarse de él. Necesitaba tocar ese aroma, sentirlo en sus dedos, sentirlo en sus labios, sentirlo en su lengua y saber la profundidad de su sabor, la intensidad de su gusto. Ese gusto tenía el nombre de una flor, una flor que había dejado el árbol y había sido arrastrada por el viento hacia un lugar desconocido e inhóspito... lejos de él.

- "Sakura..."- Shaoran sintió su cabeza pesada y algo dolorida. Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse con lentitud y lo primero que vio, tras unos minutos de figuras borrosas, fue el techo. Sintió que estaba recostado sobre la cama, o por lo menos era algo blando y acolchado, sintió que su cuerpo era como la piedra, rígido, imposible de doblar y mover aunque su dueño chillara por ello.

- "Veo que sigues vivo"- Shaoran oyó la voz y giró su cabeza con dificultad, buscando desde que lugar de su habitación procedía la voz. Reconoció la voz en su mente y hasta que su mirada no empezó a fijarse no supo si estaba aún en el mundo de los sueños o si en cambio había caído sobre la realidad. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz de la mañana y la figura que veía al lado del ventanal empezó a dejar de tener ese aura brillante, a causa del brillo del sol sobre él. Ante él pudo discernir la figura de un hombre.

- "Eso parece"- Dijo después de un rato de acomodación de su vista, intentando incorporarse sobre la cama, pero era inútil, su cuerpo parecía aún dormido, se negaba a obedecerlo, incluso su propio cuerpo se renegaba ante él- "¿Qué ha pasado?"- Dijo con un tono huraño, el tono que utilizaría una persona que se acababa de levantar con mal humor, pero Shaoran no era esa clase de persona por lo que había que descartar esa absurda idea.

- "¿Cuál de las malas noticias prefieres escuchar primero? ¿La opción A o la B?"- Shaoran entrecerró sus ojos.

- "Prefiero que dejes tus absurdos juegos y me ataques sin escrúpulos. Deja ya los rodeos"- Sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar poco a poco pero su cabeza seguía dolorida ¿qué le habían suministrado? Por todos los infiernos...

- "Meiling ha desaparecido"- Shaoran, como si toda su fuerza hubiera vuelto a él de repente, se levantó con rapidez, lo que conllevó a un cierto mareo sobre su ya indispuesta cabeza, la rapidez de la subida no fue beneficiosa y tuvo que volver a sentarse sobre la cama, esta vez sobre el borde.

- "¿Cómo?"- Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza intentando que la habitación se parara.

- "Bueno... en realidad ha sido secuestrada"- Dijo acercándose a su jefe pues había permanecido al lado de la ventana el suficiente tiempo como para tostarse al sol. Como si supiera lo que le deparaba el futuro, Eriol decidió alejarse una distancia prudencial, por si a caso.

- "Será más beneficioso para tu salud que te explicases mejor"- Advirtió con sutileza.

- "Ayer en la noche, salieron dos personas al desfile de moda y llegó solo una"- En tan simple esquema sintetizó casi todo el asunto de Meiling. Shaoran acentuó la advertencia con su mirada ante la burla de Eriol, recién levantado y con un dolor de mil demonios en su cabeza, no... definitivamente no estaba de humor para las gracias del inglés- "Al parecer Meiling se marchó un momento al baño y después de un largo rato no volvió de él, jamás"- Hizo una pausa, se quedó observando a su jefe y seguidamente se acercó a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y allí habló con alguien, estuvo un momento hasta que esa persona se marchó y Eriol volvió al cuarto, con su sonrisa. Shaoran lo miraba indignado y cuando Eriol volvió se sentó en el sillón del cuarto, que estaba al lado de la puerta del balcón, con calma y parsimonia- "No se marchó ni se fugó ni nada que hubiera sido por su propia voluntad, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Nadie la vio salir, hay gente que la vio pasear por los pasillos del hotel y entrar en el cuarto de baño, pero no salir de él"- Shaoran se pasó la mano por sus cabellos e inclinó levemente su cuerpo hacia delante, recogiendo toda la información en su ya más calmada mente- "Su bolso y su arma estaban tirados en el suelo del baño, algunas pistas de una pelea. Quien quiera que la secuestrase fue o muy chapucero o simplemente no le importaba que nos enterásemos, yo personalmente me decantaría por lo segundo"- Dijo con su siempre alegre sonrisa.

- "¿Alguna pista más? Por ejemplo... ¿De quién se podría tratar?"- Eriol apoyó su codo a un lado del sillón y curvó su cuerpo dejando el peso caer hacia ese lado.

- "No hay pista alguna, pero no debemos apuntar muy lejos para saber quien fue, aunque déjame decirte que debe estar muy loco para hacer lo mismo dos veces, o tal vez muy confiado de que no actuaremos como la última vez"- Dijo con bastante calma y diversión en su voz.

- "¿Ya te has movilizado?"- Shaoran se sintió algo mejor pero su dolor de cabeza seguía siendo bastante molesto, parecía no dejar de persistir.

- "Sí y he hecho que se aceleren las investigaciones, por lo que he podido saber, la siguiente partida será dentro de dos días, como muy tarde en cuatro días"- Dijo ahora con un tono más serio, pero con su imborrable sonrisa.

- "Encárgate de todo, quiero que no haya el más mínimo error"- Eriol oyó unos golpes en la puerta y sin decir anda ninguno de los dos jóvenes, Wei entró por la puerta con una bandeja con té.

- "Todo estará dispuesto en su momento, pero ahora el que se ve indispuesto eres tú"- Dijo Eriol gracioso- "Ahora la segunda mala noticia..."- Dijo con un fingido tono pesaroso. Wei estaba serio, no le gustaba como Eriol se burlaba de su señor en esos momentos. Sus gracias eran divertidas, pero a su tiempo, el cual no era ese- "Tú delicada flor de primavera ha volado"- Shaoran se volvió a mecer con las manos el cabello, entrecerrando la mirada, tenía la mente algo embotada pero eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado lo sucedido la noche anterior en su despacho. Sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido y no pudo evitar cerrar el puño en sus cabellos, sus labios prietos de ira- "Tu querida e indefensa flor voló hacia lo desconocido con mucha astucia. Aprovechando la buena fe de Wei, le dijo que se iba a reunir con Meiling después del desfile para cenar y le dijo que no te molestase, ya que estabas trabajando en algo muy importante"- Shaoran levantó la mirada y vio la cara sonriente y el tono gracioso de Eriol. Poco a poco empezaba a sentir como un extraño calor subía por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se convirtieron en hielo vívido. Un hielo ardiente de ira.

- "¿Qué sucedió después?"- Preguntó despacio a modo de advertencia. A ninguno de los dos hombres en el cuarto se le pasó ese detalle en su voz.

- "Señor..."- Wei intervino- "Llamé a uno de los coches a que llevara a las señoritas y las dejó en la puerta del hotel"- Shaoran se irguió con tono amenazante, como recuperado gracias a un milagro- "Me ha asegurado que las dejó en la entrada del hotel"- Dijo con falsa seguridad bajo la mirada de su señor.

- "Pero después llegó el aviso de Victoria de la desaparición de Meiling y descubrimos la triple desaparición"- No sabía porque pero a Eriol le sonó gracioso, 'triple desaparición', algo no muy corriente, si se podía decir- "Cuando fuimos a avisarte estabas dormido sobre la silla de tu despacho. Por si acaso comprobé que estabas vivo y para mi alivio aún tenías pulso"- Se mofó Eriol ante la situación. Shaoran se levantó y fue hacia Wei.

- "Señor un té para que se..."- Shaoran vio la bandeja y no pudo evitar recordar esas palabras. Esa aguda advertencia de la joven Tomonoki.

__

- "Descansa, mañana cuando despiertes sentirás un leve dolor de cabeza, pero con una infusión se te pasará el dolor. Hasta entonces duerme"

Se había burlado de él. Se había marchado como una fugitiva. Su sangre hervía como así latía su corazón, con rabia y furia. No soportaría ese ultraje, esa humillación, esa burla ni ese descaro. No toleraría esa clase de insubordinación. Se había escapado de él descaradamente, delante de sus ojos, en su propia casa, delante de sus hombres y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Levantó su mano y la bajó con fuerza tirando la bandeja al suelo, se giró hacia el mueble al lado de su cama y fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de Eriol se borró. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, sabía lo que iba a coger y sabía que eso no era buena señal, para nada en absoluto...

- "Wei será mejor que salgas"- El mayordomo vio la expresión del inglés y se marchó dejando las cosas como estaban. El té se desparramaba por la alfombra del joven, por suerte al ser una alfombra de colores oscuros la mancha pasaría algo desapercibida, pero no podía asegurarlo en esos momentos- "¿Qué vas a hacer Xiaolang?"- El hombre abrió un cajón del mueble y de su interior sacó dos revólveres.

- "¿Alguna pista de donde podrían haber ido?"- Dijo mientras sacaba los dos cargadores de las pistolas y posaba uno de ellos sobre la mesa. Sacó una pequeña cajetilla cargada de balas, no balas cualesquiera, sino balas especiales, lentamente empezó a recargar uno de los cargadores.

- "Se llevaron la bolsa de Sakura, el ordenador que Meiling les dejó y nada más, la ropa y todo lo demás está en su sitio"- Shaoran introdujo una bala en el cargador.

- "¿No hay nada que nos indique donde podrían haber marchado? ¡Maldita sea no son de Hong Kong! ¡No conocen el idioma! ¡No pueden haber ido muy lejos!"- Eriol le miró con algo de preocupación, por primera vez en su vida.

- "No hay nada que nos indique el lugar donde pueden haber ido a parar. Deberías calmarte"- Dijo serio al ver que el joven seguía cargando las balas. Las pistolas que se hallaban sobre la mesa eran especiales. Eran una pistolas de culata de plata, con el dibujo familiar grabadas en ella, el arma era enteramente negra a excepción de dos bandas que iban desde el gatillo hasta la culata y por el otro lado hasta el seguro del arma. Eran dos armas excepcionales, calibradas al milímetro y tan limpias que era imposible que se quedaran encasquilladas, eso era algo irreal.

- "¿Qué hora es?"- A Eriol no le hizo falta mirar su reloj pues había mirado con anterioridad la hora.

- "Son las 11 de la mañana"- Shaoran vio que todas las balas estaban dentro e introdujo el cargador por la culata de la pistola. El arma se veía magnífica, con la plata resaltando por los brillos del sol.

- "Entonces no hay tiempo que perder"- El hombre marchó a su armario y sacó la ropa que se iba a poner. Cuando Shaoran se quitó la camisa del pijama que le habían puesto la noche anterior, sus ojos volaron a su pecho, más exactamente en su parte izquierda, donde su corazón debía hallarse. Ante él pudo contemplar la famosa marca del Clan Dragón, el dragón de la muerte se dibujaba en su pecho, enrollándose alrededor de una espada. Un dragón tan negro que ni las sombras de la noche se podían comparar con su negrura. Shaoran no percibió ese detalle pues se cambiaba acelerado. Eriol en cambio sabía que esa aparición no era buena señal, pues esa marca solo aparecía cuando la ira del dragón era indomable, hasta que no aplacara su sed de sangre no se calmaría y eso implicaba una pequeña matanza, a no ser que pudiera calmarse, lo cual en esos momentos encontró imposible.

- "Deberías calmarte"- Shaoran se cambió con rapidez y sin torpeza alguna, cualquiera diría que el hombre sufría una enorme jaqueca en esos momentos.

- "Estoy sereno y tranquilo"- Dijo con tono helado. Eriol podía ver su fiereza, no era la misma que tenía el día que Marco se llevó a Sakura, era diferente, su ira era mayor y su furia era desgarradora. Era muy peligroso tratar con él en esos momentos, pero debía intentarlo al menos.

- "Pues no puedo ver esa tranquilidad. Así no lograrás nada"- Shaoran se había desvestido y vestido en tiempo récord. Ahora se giró a por las pistolas pero Eriol se interpuso en su camino.

- "Si que lograré muchas cosas. Quiero a la mitad de los hombres en busca de esas dos malditas mujeres y a la otra mitad en busca del otro desgraciado. Ahora apártate"- Eriol no se movió y Shaoran pudo ver la negativa en su rostro- "¿A caso te vas a negar a una orden mía?"- Dijo con tono siseante y tranquilo. Eriol se negó a moverse y en ese momento una chispa brotó de la mirada de Shaoran, llevó su mano a su cuello pero este lo evitó interceptándola con un golpe. Shaoran enarcó sus ojos todavía más y le atacó sin más piedad, Eriol le esquivaba los golpes pero no por nada Shaoran Li era el líder del Clan. Sus golpes, rápidos y fuertes alcanzaron el estómago de Eriol que se echó hacia atrás para absorber la fuerza del golpe y reducir el inminente dolor, con sus manos agarró el brazo de su oponente y este le cogió de la cabeza, donde sus manos se aferraron a sus pelos y le tiró hacia un lado, Eriol no se soltó pero si tuvo que moverse a un lado. Shaoran empujó del brazo atrapado y pudo escapar de esa prisión pudiendo agarrar de las costillas de Eriol y con la otra mano en su cuello hacerle volar por el cuarto hacia el otro lado, donde chocó contra el suelo. Eriol levantó la cabeza con el cuerpo dolorido y vio como Shaoran se acercaba a la mesilla, se llevó la mano a la espalda pero en el mismo instante que sacó el arma para apuntarle este ya alcanzado su pistola y le estaba apuntando con ella- "¿Te atreverás a matarme?"- Dijo con voz imperturbable como si no hubiera ocurrido ese percance y su corazón estuviera tranquilo y reposado.

- "Si me obligas a ello no dudes que te mataré"- Dijo con la voz también inalterada.

- "Te he preguntado si te atreverías a matarme, no que lo consiguieras"- Y avanzó a él hasta que quedó a su altura, Eriol se levantó y los dos se apuntaban al pecho- "Vamos... inténtalo"- Shaoran y Eriol mantuvieron sus miradas fijas, unos sobre el otro, hasta que un pacto silencioso hizo que los dos bajaran lentamente sus armas, pero sin descuidar su atención sobre el otro. Cuando parecía que ya habían bajado las armas Shaoran levantó su otra mano y le propinó a Eriol un puñetazo en su rostro, haciendo volar las gafas al suelo. El chino le dio una patada en una de las piernas y el joven se agachó sobre una rodilla. Shaoran levantó su arma hacia la cabeza de Eriol- "Dame una sola razón para que no te mate ahora mismo"- Eriol sonrió para sí mismo y levantó la cabeza. Shaoran le miró con sus duros e insensibles ojos. Le dio un último golpe que le tiró al suelo- "No habrá próxima vez, así que deja de jugar con la muerte"- Dijo con palabras ásperas y duras como la piedra. Eriol siguió sonriendo pero esta vez supo que por primera vez en la vida, había visto el brillo negro del otro mundo en los ojos de la muerte. Shaoran marchó al cuarto de baño y se despejó la cara con agua del lavabo. Salió listo y preparado, siempre con el arma en mano. Se acercó hacia la mesilla de nuevo y cogió el otro arma.

- "Sigo pensando que deberías calmarte"- volvió a aconsejar. Shaoran seguía mirando el arma en su mano, cogió el chaleco donde portaba sus armas y sustituyó las que estaban colgando en él por las que llevaba en mano.

- "Nadie juega conmigo y menos una mujer"- Shaoran se puso el chaleco y después la chaqueta- _"Y mucho menos algo que es mio. Nadie escapa de mí sin sufrir después las consecuencias y tú Sakura lo vas a aprender de la peor manera posible"_- Eriol le siguió de cerca, arreglando como pudo el desperfecto de sus ropas, también cogió sus gafas del suelo, que para su alivio habían salido milagrosamente ilesas. Eriol vio que aunque la furia le comía las entrañas se estaba dominando con mucha sangre fría, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano estallaría, estaba seguro que lo haría y cuando ese momento llegase... no quería ser la persona en quien descargara su furia.

- "Entonces se hará como dices"- Shaoran salió de su habitación y Eriol seguía temiendo lo peor, pues había cogido la pistola de plata, el tesoro del Clan, la pistola que llevaba en su culata el símbolo del Clan y el cual solo era empleado para casos extremos, una reliquia que se utilizaba solo para dejar bien alto el nombre del Clan, para hacer temblar a sus enemigos ante el poder de sus balas y la rapidez del que la portaba.

Shaoran ardía en deseos de atrapar a esa mujer. A esa mujer que se había atrevido a escapar de él y que para ello había utilizado un somnífero, lo había introducido en su té sin que lo notase, fue tan confiado de su inocencia y su buena fe que se dejó llevar como un niño. Su máscara de niña buena, su dulzura y su inocencia le habían cegado, pero en cuanto la tuviera en sus manos la enseñaría a no lanzar el guante **[1]** sin afrontar las consecuencias. Claro que la enseñaría, tan dulce y tierna que era en realidad era una mujer inteligente y que ocultaba una parte de ella que hasta entonces no había visto.

__

- "No soy quien crees que soy"

Ahora podía entender lo que ella quiso decir. Lo pudo ver ayer en la comida, cuando se defendió con fuerza, con orgullo, con decisión y un brillo en sus ojos. Esa mujer tal vez fuera en realidad inocente y pura pero había algo que no era lo que daba a ver, algo le decía que algo en su pasado la había convertido en la encantadora niña que parecía y que en realidad no era tan inocente como se mostraba ver y eso le atraía aún más pues sabía que ella tenía algo que le hechizaba, no sólo su forma dulce ni su belleza, no era mucho más bella que otras mujeres que había conocido, pero sabía que en ella guardaba algo encantador y enigmático que ansiaba por descubrir y lo haría, destaparía el ser que ella escondía y la tomaría como suya, la tomaría a la fuerza y ahora nada se lo impediría, porque ya no tenía en consideración nada que no fuera un pago por su ofensa, por su burla y se lo cobraría, por el mismo diablo juraba que se lo cobraría.

__

- "¿Quieres una respuesta? Pues hállala tu mismo"

- "Claro que la hallaré, que no te quepa duda de ello"- Dijo llegando al vestíbulo con aire peligroso y desafiante. Una extraña y fría sonrisa brillaba en sus labios. Ni la muerte podía provocar tanto miedo en esos momentos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Era un sitio húmedo y mugroso, todo estaba descuidado y sucio. Meiling fue empujada en todo momento hacia delante para que caminara. La joven estaba encadenada de pies y manos y le costaba caminar con los pies atrapados en esas cadenas. Sus pies descalzos, rozando el frío suelo, su vestido desaliñado, el cabello suelto y revuelto, su aspecto era pésimo pero no lo era tanto como su humor. Aún estando secuestrada y siendo más bien maltratada, conservaba el tono irónico en su voz.

- "Vamos chicos... espero que os paguen bien por hacer el trabajo sucio mientras Dominic está tranquilo sorbiendo una copa del mejor de los brandys"- Los hombres la empujaron una vez más con las cadenas para que siguiera caminando por ese pasillo sucio y maloliente. La joven había perdido sus zapatos en algún momento del secuestro, aún no muy segura de cuando y tampoco es que le importara mucho. Miraba a sus alrededores y solo veía muros de piedra, eran de piedra grande y estaba rodeada de cierta sustancia verde, posiblemente musgo, tal vez por la humedad del lugar, no estaba segura dada la escasez de luz- "¿Sabíais que la humedad del lugar me podría causar después unas consecuencias devastadoras a mi espalda? Seguramente un reumatismo llegada la edad..."- Pero fue interrumpida otra vez con otro empujón de las cadenas. Meiling borró su sonrisa graciosa y se tornó seria. Lo más prudente sería seguir callada, de momento sería lo más razonable. Después de lo que parecía un largo camino llegaron a un lugar amplio, muy grande y a la vista, aparentemente vacío.

- "Hemos llegado"- Uno de los dos hombres se marchó y Meiling le siguió con la mirada hasta que sintió las manos del otro sobre sus hombros. Desvió la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.

- "Es hora de que te acomodemos a tu nueva casa"- El hombre cogió las ropas de Meiling y empezó a rasgarlas, la joven se defendió pero encadenada no tenía muchas otras opciones para contrarrestar el ataque. En un momento su vestido, tan elegante y hermoso, quedó hecho jirones, la joven quedó en ropa interior pero el hombre se encargó de que ni eso tuviera puesto. Meiling miró con desprecio a ese bárbaro y vio como la miraba con lascivia, pero para su sorpresa no se acercó a ella, se marchó a un rincón y de allí sacó algo. Meiling miró para ver de que se trataba y cuando el hombre se giró se encontró con un chorro de agua que golpeó su cuerpo. La joven china se intentó cubrir como podía pero el hombre la mojaba sin piedad todo el cuerpo. El agua salía con fuerte presión y por eso podía ser bastante doloroso al impactar contra su piel, pero Meiling resistió con fuerza, además el agua no era fría sino helada. Cuando terminó de empaparla bien empapada, la joven temblaba de frío que hasta sus dientes castañeteaban. El hombre que se había marchado volvió y le tiró a Meiling una camiseta larga y ancha y unos pantalones.

- "No acostumbramos a tratar con mujeres, así que le quedará grande"- El hombre se acercó a ella y le quitó las esposas de la mano- "No intentes nada, aunque nos mataras no podrías salir de aquí"- Dijo mirando a la mujer bajo los mechones de pelo mojado que esta tenía pegados en la cara. Se arrodilló y le desencadenó los tobillos y en rápido movimiento ella le dio una patada en la cara que le tiró al suelo.

- "Quieta preciosa"- Dijo el otro hombre apuntándola con una pistola que había sacado al ver lo que hizo la chica.

- "Me dijisteis que no escapara, nadie me prohibió estirar las piernas"- El hombre se tocó la mandíbula y se levantó con ojos sombríos y amenazantes. Levantó su brazo y dio un fuerte bofetón en la cara de la chica, que no cayó al suelo, no era tan débil. Tornó su rostro con una sonrisa desafiante y empezó a ponerse la ropa. En poco tiempo estuvo vestida en una harapienta ropa grisacea. El hombre al que había golpeado la cogió del brazo y la llevó a un lugar en el centro de ese cuarto. En el centro de la oscura habitación de piedra se encontraba una jaula, como la que utilizan para enjaular pájaros, pero a un tamaño mayor, el adecuado para meter a una persona en él. El hombre empujó a Meiling a su interior y cerró la puerta con su candado. La mujer se acercó a los barrotes de la jaula viendo alejarse al hombre a un lado, cerca del otro lado del lugar por donde habían entrado y allí apretó un botón. Meiling se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como la jaula se elevaba a lo alto del lugar. No se había percatado, pero el techo del lugar era realmente alto. Lentamente y con algunos temblores, la mujer subió dentro de su jaula hasta llegar arriba. Cuando llegó al final de su trayectoria tuvo visión de algo espantoso, en lo alto de ese lugar colgaban lámparas de diáfana luz en las que podía ver a otras personas en otras jaulas.

- "Que disfrutes de tu estancia"- Rieron los dos hombres alejándose hasta llegar a la puerta y marcharse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura se desperezó de la cama con lentitud mientras se movía entre las sábanas. La mujer sintió algo extraño, no sabía porque pero sentía que faltaba algo, era como un extraño vacío. La joven se estiró sobre la cama, ocupando con sus brazos el espacio entero, se sentía tan vacío. Sakura rodó hacia su derecha y puso sus manos delante de ella. Aunque estuvo durmiendo sola hace ya algunos días, no era lo mismo que sentía ahora, pues cuando dormía en la cama de Shaoran podía sentir su esencia impregnada en su cama, el aroma de su piel, el calor que desprendían sus sábanas y la suavidad con que la rozaban, como si fuera la propia mano de ese hombre. No, en esa cama no podía sentir esa parte de él que se quedaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sakura quedó tumbada con la mirada perdida, ¿se habría despertado ya? ¿qué pensaría hacer ahora que le había dejado? No sabía porque pero estaba segura de que Shaoran no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que volviera o desapareciera definitivamente. Quedó pensativa, estaba segura de que Shaoran se movería por toda la ciudad para buscarla, pero sería difícil, por no decir casi imposible. Sin tener el menor indicio de que estaba haciendo y donde había ido en una ciudad desconocida, como le era a ella Hong Kong no tendría mucho a lo que recurrir para encontrarla. De repente sonrió para sí misma, fue relativamente sencillo ponerle el somnífero en la taza de té cuando se lo sirvió y aún aumentó más su sonrisa al recordar los efectos que tenía la droga cuando el sujeto despertaba a la mañana siguiente, ese día tendría un enorme dolor de cabeza. Sakura volvió a rodar sobre la cama y volvió a quedar boca arriba, como si mirara el techo. Eso sería un buen castigo, aunque no la satisficiera del todo.

- "Es hora de despertar perezosa"- Dijo Tomoyo entrando al cuarto como un tropel. Era un cuarto limpio pero pequeño. Discreto, con los muebles necesarios, un armario empotrado, una cama grande, una televisión, un mueble al lado de la cama, una lámpara pequeña y nada más. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un estampado llamativo y curioso de colores marrones y amarillos. Sakura se levantó de la cama quedando sentada y se frotó los ojos bostezando, estiró los brazos hacia arriba y después se relajó dejando caer los hombros- "No me vengas con teatro, sé bien que hace rato que estás despierta así que levántate"- Sakura entrecerró la mirada a su amiga malhumorada, volvió a una pose más despierta y suspiró, era un inconveniente que te conocieran tan bien. Sakura salió de la cama y caminando con soltura se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se acercó al lavabo, primero se cepilló los dientes y después se refrescó la cara- "Aún no sé como pudiste convencerla para que nos dejase quedarnos en este lugar, pensaba que como poco nos iba a echar, si no pensaba matarnos claro"- Sakura notó el tono de reproche de Tomoyo, sabía que toda esta idea de salir de la casa de Shaoran en busca de algo le era de poco gusto, claro que quedarse en la mansión Li tampoco le gustaba, pero esto le gustaba menos.

- "No nos matará, estate segura de ello Tomoyo, ¿me pasas la toalla?"- Tomoyo cogió la toalla de los pies de la cama, donde estaba colgado y se lo pasó a Sakura.

- "Sigues sin decirme para que estamos aquí, no me gusta que me ocultes nada, así no puedo protegerte"- Dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, refunfuñando.

- "No hace falta que te preocupes tanto. Sé los riesgos que corremos y sé perfectamente que no nos pasará nada"- Sakura se secó la cara y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto, mientras se hacía una coleta.

En el cuarto se cambió con la escasa ropa que habían tomado de la casa. Kero, el cual tenía la misión de proteger el libro, se había quedado en el cuarto de Tomoyo, de esa manera, con algo de comida, no sería visto y tampoco tendrían el inconveniente de esconderle allá donde fueran. Sakura se vistió con unos pantalones pirata de licra, elegantes pero cómodos, arriba llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, gris y de algodón que le llegaba justo a la medida de la cintura del pantalón. La chica se puso sus sandalias de poco tacón y acompañó a Tomoyo fuera.

Tomoyo vestía con falda larga lisa de color marrón claro y en la parte de arriba vestía con un chaleco del mismo color ceñido al cuerpo y cerrado con una cremallera. Las dos mujeres caminaron por un estrecho pasillo. Sakura había cogido su bastón por si lo tuviera que necesitar, lo tenía plegado y guardado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta larga sin mangas que había creado Tomoyo. Las dos llegaron delante de una habitación con un número delante. Aunque no lo pareciera ese lugar era donde la mujer del puerto vivía, un pequeño hotel o más similado a un motel. Llamaron a la puerta y delante de ellas apareció el gran hombre de dimensiones similares a la de un armario.

- "Pasen"- El hombre se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a las dos mujeres. Cuando las dos hubieron entrado el hombre cerró la puerta y quedó delante de ella evitando que nada ni nadie entrara o saliera.

- "Espero que hallan pasado una buena noche"- Dijo la mujer apoyándose con una mano sobre la mesa.

- "Sí, gracias"- Respondió Sakura cortés.

- "Ahora dejemos todas estas tonterías y vayamos a lo que nos interesa"- La mujer miró a Jack, el hombre de la cicatriz mientras este miraba a las dos mujeres con mala cara, el hombre se guardó sus opiniones ante la orden de la mirada de su señora- "Ustedes me conocen pero yo aún no sé..."

- "Yo soy Sakura Tomonoki y ella es mi prima Tomoyo Tomonoki, señorita Kindlay"- La mujer se sintió conforme con su respuesta, por el momento.

- "Entonces... usted me dirá porque cree que la ayudaré, me tiene en vilo señorita Tomonoki"- Dijo con falsa expectación.

- "Es de buen conocedor el saber que nunca hay que hacer nada de lo que no estés segura"- Dijo Sakura con suma tranquilidad- "Y más si se tratan de negocios... ¿no es así?"- La mujer era de temperamento tranquilo y sereno, no era fácil de provocar ni tampoco de aterrorizar.

- "Espero que esto nos lleve a alguna parte señorita"- Sakura sonrió con animosidad para cambiar el tono a uno frío, distante y cauteloso.

- "Debo informarle que en uno de sus lucrativos negocios ha podido estar involucrada con una persona peligrosa"- La mujer dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

- "Permítame decirle que en este negocio tratamos con frecuencia con muchas personas de cierta peligrosidad, por si no se ha dado cuenta todavía nosotros..."- Pero fue cortada por Sakura.

- "Sé muy bien que trata con gente de dudosa reputación, peligrosa y sobre todo muy poco fiable, pero... en uno de esos negocios ha hecho algo que puede acarrearle ciertos y muy graves problemas con los miembros del Pacto, tanto como con su Consejo"- La mujer dejó de apoyarse para quedar erguida sobre la silla- "No sería conveniente que la líder del Clan de los Piratas se viera en algo turbio y después fuera acusada de traición delante del Consejo del Pacto o me equivoco... ¿Faith Kindlay?"- La mujer no mostró ni sorpresa ni alarma, simplemente permaneció callada. Tomoyo solo cerró los ojos con pesar, meterse en la boca de un clan era sumamente peligroso y jugar con sus fauces aseguraba una muerte inmediata.

- "Al parecer no me equivocaba cuando dije que me conocía señorita Tomonoki"- Sakura permaneció callada, la mujer tanteó a Tomoyo que seguía callada, con cada vez más conocimiento de su aproximación a la tabla para echarla a los tiburones.

- "Puedo decirle que a diferencia de usted me conciencio muy bien con quien trato"- Aunque Shaoran era la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

- "Ilumíneme con su información por favor, creo que voy a descubrir algo muy interesante"- Sakura le pidió a Tomoyo unos documentos que esta había traído consigo.

- "Hace poco trató con alguien, un mensajero, que quería pedirle una petición"- Le pasó unos papeles. Faith miró los documentos.

- "Tengo muchas peticiones señorita"- Abrió la carpeta negra en la que estaban las hojas blancas y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa.

- "Hace poco trató con cierto ruso que la pidió que transportara caviar. Esta mercancía llegó sana a puerto, sin retrasos y sin fallos"- Dijo Sakura, puntualizando sus palabras.

- "Sí, nunca fallamos y tampoco cometemos errores. En este negocio no se nos permite fallar"- Dijo con sutileza y moderando sus palabras. El hombre con el ojo cortado, Jack, siguió la conversación con atención.

- "Pero... esta persona no era del clan ruso"- Dijo Sakura con cuidado esperando tener una indicación de la información aceptada por la mujer.

- "¿A caso me cree estúpida? Lo que me está diciendo es imposible"- Faith se encontraba algo indignada pero aún conservaba la calma. Jack miraba a su jefa con cautela, también estaba desconcertado por lo que la joven había dicho.

- "Entonces mire la información que le he dado. Ahí verá que el hombre con el que ha tratado es Iván Kornakov, un mercenario"- Faith levantó la vista para mirar a Jack y este se acercó a ella, la mujer estuvo ojeando los papeles con cuidado intentando encontrar un indicio de que fueran falsos o se equivocaran en una sola letra, pero no pudo hallar nada. Jack también miraba los papeles por encima de la cabeza de Faith, cuando esta hubo terminado se dio la vuelta y se los ofreció a Jack, este los miró igualmente interesado y cuando terminó miró a la mujer con una mirada recelosa y después miró a las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas con calma.

- "¿Podemos saber de donde han sacado esta información?"- Preguntó el hombre de ojo rajado. Tomoyo miró a Sakura, esperando su respuesta, esta dio un respiro y contestó.

- "Al igual que ustedes tengo mis fuentes, solo que estas no se dejan comprar ni coaccionar. Mis fuentes son fiables y jamás me han fallado, el trabajo que hacen es concienzudo y siempre es exacto, por eso sé que no me equivoco al darles estos documentos. Puedo decirles con toda seguridad que ese hombre con el que han tratado es un mercenario, no sé a órdenes de quien atiende, pero sé que este hombre ha tratado con ustedes con una mercancía muy peligrosa que no era lo que creen estaba en el interior del caviar"- Sakura se puso ceñuda y muy seria, tanto que quien la conociera pensaría que la habían cambiado por otra persona.

- "Entonces supongo que sabe de que era realmente la mercancía ya que tiene todos los datos aquí, hasta los albaranes del puerto. Realmente impresionante"- Sakura permaneció callada y serena, inmutable ante la presión que ejercía de la mujer delante de ella- "Pero como al parecer me han burlado, espero que usted me informe de lo que ha pasado, pues parece que este asunto tiene mayores repercusiones que una simple tomadura de pelo ¿no es así?"- Preguntó la mujer levantándose de su silla y sentándose en la mesa, con una pierna levantada y la otra en el suelo.

- "Como antes le advertí, esto puede tener consecuencias en la opinión de los miembros del Pacto, así como su Consejo. De momento podría tener problemas personales con un clan en concreto, los demás pueden ir derivando en sus opiniones, pero la mayoría verá que ha sido una traidora al ayudar al enemigo, sea quien pueda ser. En todo caso... su imagen ante el anciano de su propio clan quedará muy magullada y esta clase de conflicto interno no le beneficia ni a usted ni al Consejo ni a mi, pero si a esa persona que intenta algo en contra de los clanes"- La mujer asimiló el discurso de Sakura y de ella pudo observar que al referirse a clanes quería decir que ya había ocurrido algo antes que en el suyo y que posiblemente estaba vinculado con ella. También pudo sacar en claro que esa mujer, aún siendo ciega tenía mejor vista que un lince, veía más allá de lo que los simples ojos podían ver.

- "Si así fuera, sigo sin entender porque me ayuda. Tampoco sé cual es el provecho que saca de todo esto y mucho menos entiendo que tiene que ver usted en los clanes"- La mujer miró a las dos y Tomoyo permaneció en todo momento callada y seria, sin mostrar ningún dato aprovechable de la expresión de sus ojos o de algún movimiento de los músculos de su faz.

- "No se equivoque conmigo, personalmente aborrezco a los clanes y en mi opinión deberían de ser eliminados de las calles"- Una contundente verdad que sorprendió a todos- "Pero en este asunto hay cierta información aprovechable que podría usar para un asunto personal, como ya dije. Si usted me ayuda a responder y a cazar a ese hombre que a jugado con usted para que este responda a mis preguntas, yo le ayudaré a corregir todo este malentendido"- La mujer miró a Jack y le indicó con la cabeza que saliera, el hombre tomó los papeles y se marchó.

- "¿Y por qué debería de confiar en usted?"- Sakura levantó la cabeza con seguridad y desafío y contestó.

- "Porque yo puedo proporcionarle información para cazarle, dudo mucho que después de este altercado pueda confiar en sus informadores, además de que no estamos hablando de una mercancía corriente, por el tiempo que ha pasado, ya no puedo confiar en recuperarla, pero aún así, si esto saliera al mercado y usted se viera involucrada, le aseguro que no solo quedará dañada su imagen y la del clan sino que se verá en un asunto muy turbio, de traición y manipulación"- La mujer levantó una ceja algo impresionada. La mercancía que ella fue a tomar del puerto ruso, era de caviar, bueno... en realidad era un gran alijo de drogas de alta calidad que querían traer al mercado chino bien camufladas entre el caviar, pero aún así, era algo totalmente legal entre clanes. Pero si lo que allí había era algo mayor que un simple alijo de drogas podía verse en un gran apuro.

- "¿Y cómo puedo saber que no me va a engañar? ¿Qué no me va a manipular para algo mayor? ¿Qué no me va a traicionar cuando menos me lo espere? Igualmente, usted me ha dicho que esta interesada en esa mercancía que no sé cuál es o por lo menos ya no. En todo caso, no puedo confiar que no me vaya a engañar o me esté manipulando, tampoco puedo saber si no intenta hacer lo que usted me ha dicho que ha hecho esa otra persona"- Dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento y paseándose a un lado y otro.

- "Es cierto, no tiene garantías, no puedo ofrecerle nada a cambio, no puedo asegurarle que no voy a traicionarle, en cambio en una cosa se ha equivocado"- La mujer se paró para mirarla a la cara- "No voy a manipularla, ya la estoy manipulando"- La mujer se quedó callada por un segundo pero inmediatamente se echó a reír. Era verdad, ya estaba manipulándola con todo descaro, al decirle que la quería para arreglar cierto asunto personal. De alguna manera había interpretado su tono sobre las consecuencias de su error como una nota informativa, pero lo que no había percatado era que en su tono, lo que había realmente era cierta condescendencia que la hacía ver que con su ayuda o sin ella, la diferencia podía ser enorme. La estaba manipulando con un chantaje. 

- "Muy astuta sin duda, señorita Tomonoki"- Tomoyo estuvo callada en todo momento y en su mente solo podía pensar en el cambio de Sakura. No era ajena a ello, no, en todo caso, ella la conocía muy bien, incluso este aspecto de ella y pensaba que con el tiempo lo había olvidado, pero no era así. Sakura no podía cambiar cómo era, tampoco podía borrar esas pesadillas hasta que acabara con esos fantasmas, por eso debía actuar y al parecer esa noche en la mansión de los Giovanni había encontrado su llave para abrir la caja de Pandora.

- "Gracias. En todo caso no me he planteado en ningún momento el hacerle ningún mal, solo quiero una colaboración, puedo reunir la información que necesite, pero escaseo de los medios para atrapar a ese hombre"- La mujer volvió a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla de forma descuidada, como si no importara que postura fuera la que tomara.

- "Sin duda sabe que terreno pisa, pero le advierto que yo no soy de las que se dejan manipular"- Dijo inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante.

- "En ningún momento he pensado eso, no quería que se sintiera presionada por mí, solo quería su ayuda y la vida me ha enseñado que si no se da un empujón a las personas, estas no suelen apoyarte. La caridad ya no existe y la gente ya no confía sin ser o presionada o satisfecha de alguna manera, ya me entiende"- Claro que Faith comprendía.

Las palabras de Sakura no eran falsas, en ese mundo nada se hacía gratis, nada se hacía sin sacar beneficio alguno. Uno de ellos podía ser el beneficio de un dinero bien pagado o una satisfacción personal y otro podía ser el beneficio de que algo escondido siguiera permaneciendo en la sombra. La líder del Clan Pirata no era una mujer que se dejaba dominar por nadie, pues era libre como los pájaros, había nacido en el mar y criada junto a las olas que rompían en un barco. Llegada la edad aprendió de su padre como dominar ese terreno, las incontables olas de mar que envolvían ese mundo y sacar provecho de él. El principal negocio del Clan Pirata era el transporte marítimo, transportaban mercancías de todas clases: alimentos, ropa, muebles, bienes personales de algunas personas y de vez en cuando... armas, drogas e incluso personas, siempre que el negocio fuera rentable ellos se aseguraban que la mercancía llegara a su destino a salvo.

- "Digamos que acepto este absurdo plan... ¿quién me dice que usted no hará algo para después tenerme en sus manos?"- La mujer se volvió a levantar, andó hacia el otro pico de la mesa y allí se paró para mirar a Sakura sobre el hombro.

- "Ya tengo algo que la tiene atada a mis manos, pero... le garantizo que puede confiar en mi, si en algún momento duda de mi... si cree que mis intenciones pueden acarrearle problemas... si tiene la sospecha de que voy a traicionarla para sacar un provecho de ello..."- Sakura paró, inspiró aire y Tomoyo cerró los ojos, sabía de anticipación lo que iba a decir pues Sakura le había dicho que en ningún momento se preocupara, que todo saldría bien... pasase... lo que pasase- "... le juro y le prometo que tendrá mi vida en sus manos y podrá hacer con ella lo que más le plazca"- La mujer se giró en redondo con el rostro perplejo.

- "¿Habla en serio?"- Era la primera vez que le hacían esa clase de intercambio, ¿su propia vida? ¿a la más mínima duda? Eso podía ser ahora mismo y... ¿la mujer ni se resistiría? Miró a la acompañante de Sakura y vio como daba un suspiro de resignación, entonces vio que levantaba la cabeza y que su mirada coincidía en la suya, veía preocupación y algo de temor, pero por la vida de su prima. En este mundo la vida de uno mismo era lo más importante, lo cual fue el paso decisivo para empujar a la líder de los Piratas a este loco asunto- "Entonces le tomaré la palabra"- Miró a la joven y aún no podía entender como podía ser ciega, parecía tan segura de sí misma, tan fuerte y tan serena que era imposible decir que su vista fallara pues miraba a la cara con ojos determinantes y llenos de fuego, un frío fuego que escondía algo entre las cenizas de sus llamas. Sakura sabía que esa sentencia que había pronunciado sobre su propia cabeza calmaría a la mujer, si ella no vivía no tendría de que preocuparse y aunque todo saliera mal, no importaría, al menos habría logrado acercarse a su objetivo.

- "¿Ve como tenía razón?"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa inocente- "Al final me ayudará"- La mujer sonrió con una sonrisa suave y con aire irónico. Tomoyo dejó caer sus ojos al suelo y su mirada se tornó algo triste, sabía que al final esto tendría unas repercusiones fatales, lo presentía en todo su cuerpo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shaoran se hallaba en un despacho de suelo embaldosado, brillante y relucientemente negro. Las pareces eran de tono blanco que contrastaba con el suelo. La oficina en la que se hallaba era amplia y decorada con lujo, en las paredes escaseaban los adornos, solo había un par de cuadros, ninguna clase de placa o algún otro adorno. Él se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón que superaba la altura de su cabeza, miraba la ciudad distraído ya que las ventanas eran tan amplias que con solo un botón podía descorrer las cortinas largas, de forma rectangular que se trasponían una al lado de otra; y ver la parpadeante ciudad de Hong Kong bajo sus pies, aunque en ese momento la ciudad estaba bajo el sol y lo que podía ver era los rascacielos grises y las pequeñas hormigas que eran en realidad las personas de la ciudad. 

Detrás de él se hallaba un escritorio grande y negro resplandeciente como el suelo del despacho, brillante por el barniz. En la mesa había unos papeles desperdigados sobre los cuales había una pluma cerrada con su capuchón, además sobre la mesa estaban esparcidos otros elementos como: un abrecartas de plata a mano derecha; una lámpara delante a su derecha; un teléfono negro y cuadrado, con los picos curvados y con la parte interior del auricular blanca, situado a su izquierda; un estuche, al lado izquierdo de los papeles, estaba abierto y su interior estaba almohadillado y en él había un bolígrafo y un hueco vacío donde debería haber otro bolígrafo o una pluma; no había retratos de nadie, tampoco una agenda ni un diario; en la mesa también había un ordenador portátil negro que estaba abierto y encendido, pero no lo utilizaba.

En el despacho, más adelante del escritorio, alejado de la mesa, contra la pared de la derecha, había un mueble negro, a simple vista parecía un mueble pulido cualquiera, pero donde guardaba un gran alijo de bebidas. Al otro lado también había un mueble que ocupaba toda la pared, donde había libros a los lados de una chimenea discreta. En la pared al frente de la mesa había un sofá grande de cuero negro y entre este sofá y la mesa había un par de sillones también de suntuoso cuero negro. La habitación tenía un toque muy claro, blanco y negro, donde la frialdad se pegaba a cada rincón del cuarto y donde ese claro contraste de colores daba a una intención muy evidente... la gélida muerte. Esto se debía a que en China, el color en los funerales era blanco y negro, el blanco que se ponían los más allegados a la familia y el negro que vestía la gente que venía a dar sus condolencias, así lo había deseado el líder del clan Dragón.

Shaoran tenía las piernas cruzadas y la mirada entrecerrada puesta en la calle, en esa enorme ciudad de Hong Kong. El hombre permaneció silenciosamente pensativo, la sangre le bullía e incluso parecía palpitarle por las venas. Aún podía ver el rostro de esa mujer, aún podía sentir con que suavidad se resistía en sus brazos y ahora se había atrevido a dejarle, no podía permitirlo, eso era algo intolerable y que no escaparía sin sus consecuencias. En la mente del joven imaginaba lo que podría hacer a esa mujer cuando estuviera en su poder, en sus manos, en como cogería ese dulce cuello y apretaría con fuerza con la lentitud de un placer mortal. No toleraría que esas dos malditas fugitivas quedaran impunes. Shaoran apretó el puño con fuerza e intentó calmarse. En su corazón se mezclaban una intensa furia, una desesperación, un dolor y una angustia que le apretaban las venas para dejarle casi sin circulación. Sentía todo eso porque se sentía: Primero, furioso por su huida. Era como si no hubiera podido tener control sobre ella, como si ella hubiera podido jugar con él como se le antojara y eso era algo que no soportaba y no toleraría. Estaba angustiado por su bienestar, que aunque él se encargaría de dañarlo con un castigo, eso no significaba que él no se preocupara por ella en esos instantes. Dolor por haberle abandonado, por haberle despreciado de aquella manera, por haber huido de sus manos cuando él la había deseado de esa manera. Si quería escapar de sus garras tendría que ser muerta y si para ello tuviera que ser él el que se encargara de ello no tendría escrúpulos ni remordimientos para ello, si con eso se hacía dueño y señor de su cuerpo y su alma eternamente.

Si la encontraba lo primero que haría sería encadenarla o enjaularla, ya no tendría mas contemplaciones con ella, ya no le importaba si le odiaría, le maldeciría o desearía su muerte, solo importaba que se quedara a su lado y para eso emplearía todo lo que estuviera en su poder para retenerla. Shaoran estaba tan ensimismado que no notó cuando Eriol entró al despacho y se sentó delante de él. Cuando Shaoran alzó la mirada y vio el reflejo de la sonrisa de Eriol en el cristal se dio media vuelta, se acercó a la mesa y posó sus manos en ella.

- "Tengo datos fiables"- Dijo Eriol sacando de un portapapeles un gran número de folios- "Ha sido duro, ha sido difícil, algo caro pero lo he encontrado"- Eriol le pasó unos papeles y un disquete que metió en el ordenador. En él halló nombres y cifras.

- "¿Todos estos?"- Dijo mirando con severidad el contenido del disquete- "Está muy extendido"- Miró en los papeles que Eriol le dio y vio fechas, fechas que no eran de nada un buen augurio- "¿Qué significa esto?"- Miró por encima de los papeles a Eriol que permaneció con una sonrisa.

- "Al parecer no fue destruido, sino todo lo contrario, sus movimientos han ido aumentado, solo que si te das cuenta..."- Eriol se acercó a la mesa y con un dedo le indicó unos datos en un papel- "... No han sido tomados en cuenta porque no han sido realizados en el país"- Shaoran lo miró con detenimiento mientras que Eriol volvía a sentarse- "Al no estar a nuestro alcance se decidió dejar por olvidado este asunto"- Shaoran miró otros datos del disquete y se paró en algunos nombres, dio un doble click y aparecieron unas fichas.

- "Al parecer siguen utilizando indigentes y personas sin hogar, pero..."- El hombre seguía explorando en esos datos- "... cada vez se arriesgan más"- Eriol se cruzó de piernas y se apoyó a un lado del asiento.

- "Y no solo eso, he oído que llegan a hacer encargos personales"- Shaoran siguió contrastando datos- "Pero aún nos falta un dato que conseguir"- Dijo con un suspiro, sabía lo que ahora venía.

- "No solo un dato Eriol, sino el dato más esencial, lo quiero para ayer así que como no lo consigas tu cabeza será lo que vaya después de esos datos no conseguidos"- Su mirada fría, su voz callada en las sombras y sus labios finos y rígidos formando una línea- "¿Qué me dices de lo otro?"- Eriol se puso algo erguido, pero aún con aire descuidado.

- "Nothing"- Dijo en su inglés. Shaoran juntó las cejas y su mirada se tornó la de una bestia, mientras que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y su puño se volvía a cerrar con fuerza.

- "No puede ser posible"- Dijo con voz baja y siseante- "No pueden haber desaparecido así sin más"- El joven se sumía en una profunda oscuridad.

- "Pues lo han conseguido. Tenemos a la mitad de los hombres buscando en la ciudad como mandaste. En ningún hotel han recibido mujeres de esa descripción. Policías, hospitales, parques, restaurantes, todos los lugares han sido recorridos y ellas no han dado pista de vida alguna"- Shaoran se levantó y se inclinó hacia delante.

- "Es imposible que hayan desaparecido. ¡¿Y los aeropuertos?! ¡¿Coches?! ¡¿Transporte público?!"- Eriol negó con la cabeza.

- "No han salido de la ciudad, al menos eso creemos por ahora"- Shaoran se dirigió por su lado derecho mientras que por el camino halló algo en la mesa que cogió en sus dedos.

- "No pueden haber salido, no pueden haberse escondido sin que nosotros lo supiéramos, no pueden correr sin haber sido vistas..."- Shaoran se acercó a Eriol y le cogió del cuello de su camisa y le echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda del inglés en el asiento- "... es imposible ser invisible ante el Clan Dragón"- Cogió el objeto de su mano y lo acercó al cuello de Eriol, era el abrecartas.

- "Pues ellas dos han conseguido lo imposible"- Dijo Eriol jovial y sin preocupaciones.

- "Te doy 2 días, uno por cada una de ellas, si en ese tiempo no has encontrado ni un cabello suyo espera saludar a la muerte antes que yo"- Dijo cada palabra despacio y con cuidado de que le entendiera.

- "Deberías dejar que hicieran lo que les plazca, puedes conseguir otras mujeres"- Dijo Eriol gracioso.

- "También puedo conseguir otras personas... más eficientes que tú"- El cuchillo se apretó en el cuello de Eriol lo justo para que le hiciera una pequeña herida, que sangraba con lentitud.

- "Ya sabes que tus órdenes son mis deseos, amo"- Eriol entrecerró la mirada, aún con tono gracioso, pero con la seriedad dibujada en su mirar.

- "Dos días por cada una de ellas y otro por Meiling, 3 días. Tendría que bastarte e incluso sobrarte tiempo"- Shaoran se alejó de su amigo, cogió el cuchillo, alzó su brazo con rapidez para bajarlo con más velocidad, clavando el abrecartas en la mesa. Eriol sabía que Shaoran estaba enfadado pero su enfado era tal que estaba de un humor incontrolable. Había notado ese aura asesina y ahora que había visto el talante de su jefe decidió tratarle con más cautela.

- "Para ese tiempo tendré todo lo que me has pedido. Ahora si me disculpas..."- Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se llevó la mano al cuello, pero antes de marcharse por la puerta le dijo algo- "Ha venido Ruikawa"- Shaoran se giró y miró a Eriol, que volvía a su sonrisa habitual.

- "No deseo verle"- Eriol le miró e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Salió tras la puerta y Shaoran volvió a su asiento. Pero como una manifestación, Kaito Ruikawa entró al cuarto, el hombre entró con una sonrisa de malicia en sus labios y esperó una señal de Shaoran. Shaoran solo quedó quieto con los ojos helados de desprecio- "El famoso líder de los Escorpiones, que sorpresa tan poco grata"- Dijo moviéndose hacia su silla.

- "Li"- Dijo a modo de saludo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. La secretaria de la puerta miró expectativa por una reprimenda pero Shaoran solo le indicó que saliera de la habitación.

- "¿Qué te trae a mi?"- Le preguntó con condescendencia mientras miraba al joven sentarse delante de él. Kaito Ruikawa era unos años mayor que Li, con más exactitud, era cinco años mayor. Un hombre sombrío de temple calmado, como todos los líderes de clan en este mundo. El hombre era alto y de buen parecer, su mirada era helante, a la altura de la de Li, en cambio el efecto de Kaito era mayor pues el iris de sus ojos se entremezclaba con su pupila negra formando un punto en sus ojos, una mirada tan negra como su alma. Sus cabellos castaños peinados con una raya a la derecha, bien ordenados e inmovibles, a diferencia de Shaoran que siempre llevaba el cabello revuelto y tenía la costumbre de peinárselo con los dedos. Los cabellos de Kaito eran también castaños pero de un tono mucho más oscuro.

- "Las malditas movilizaciones de los últimos días, supongo que el gran Clan Dragón está al tanto de lo que pasa en la ciudad y fuera de ella"- El tono altivo de Shaoran no llegó a irritar al joven, los dos ya estaban acostumbrados a estas absurdas peleas de poder verbal. De una pasada con la mirada vio la extravagante forma de Li de usar un abrecartas, ignoró el hecho como si no existiera el objeto.

- "Por supuesto Ruikawa"- Dijo Shaoran apoyando su espalda en el respaldo mientras se dibujaba una fría sonrisa.

- "Al parecer ya nadie respeta el Pacto, algo que me duele en el alma"- Dijo con falso dolor y con una sonrisa más traidora que la de Li- "Y a mi pesar tengo que actuar en todo este asunto en contra de lo que ha dicho el anciano del Consejo del Pacto"- Dijo mirando los ojos de su enemigo- "También me enteré de tu incidente con Xe Ming y que decir de tú espectacular presencia en la parte occidental en casa de los Giovanni, me dijeron que fue un tanto... explosiva"- El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se movió hacia la mesa, pasando por su lado y parando delante del gran ventanal. Shaoran siguió sus movimientos dándose la vuelta a la vez que su indeseable invitado se movía, también contempló la ciudad.

- "Solo es una leyenda, no entiendo tanta expectación por ello, además de que no sabéis que objeto se trata"- Comentó como si nada importara.

- "No es por la leyenda sino por la autorización de los viejos"- El hombre le miró de soslayo mientras levantaba una ceja, podía ver en Li la mirada de un zorro en caza, astuto y sagaz, alguien a quien no se debía subestimar. Sabía que esas palabras de desaliento eran falsas, tanto que daba asco el oírlas. Si quería engañarle con tal bajas artimañas es que se sentía demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Shaoran Li era un ser con demasiados humos que perseguía demasiado de ese mundo- "Aunque tú eso lo sabes muy bien"- Shaoran no movió ni un músculo- "Ahora, pongámonos serios..."

- "¿Quién ha dicho que estuviéramos bromeando?"- Dijo Shaoran con un tono malicioso y con su mirada brillante, parecía que ardía en su interior, al parecer estaba de mal talante ese día.

- "Sé mejor que nadie que sabes cual es el objeto que buscamos y no veo justo que esa información sea exclusivamente para ti"- El hombre cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en el cristal con despreocupación.

- "¿Quién ha dicho que esta vida sea justa?"- Dijo Shaoran dando una vuelta a la silla de cuero negra hasta quedar con el cuerpo frente a frente con Kaito.

- "Mientras sigan las leyes en rigor, no puedes incumplirlas"- Dijo alzando la barbilla con dignidad.

- "Y es lo que hago ya que es una costumbre familiar y eso es algo que no se puede divulgar al exterior como si fueran las noticias de la prensa"- El joven Kaito se puso tieso, dejando de apoyarse en el cristal y quedó con los brazos aún cruzados.

- "Entonces solo me queda esperar a que algún pajarito me lo diga"- Dijo con mofa- "Como me han contado sobre tu nueva adquisición"- Shaoran le dedicó una mirada de furia mortal. El hombre no se sintió intimidado en ningún momento, pero si vio algo nuevo que le interesó bastante, ciertamente que le interesaba- "Ya sabes... cosas que se oyen por aquí... por allá..."- Acompañó estas últimas palabras con un movimiento de mano.

- "Claro... cosas que se oyen..."- Shaoran permaneció sosteniendo la mirada de ese hombre, aguantando una dura batalla- "¿Y qué tal tu esposa?"- Ruikawa se movió dejando en el aire un resoplido de molestia.

- "Los típicos problemas maritales nada más, aunque tú aún no entiendes de esos asuntos"- El hombre fue al sillón de nuevo y se puso detrás de él- "Ya veo que no estás muy hablador hoy"

- "Contigo nunca"- Respondió Shaoran con su sonrisa de hombre de nieve- "Espero que esta visita de cortesía haya sido provechosa"

- "Sin duda..."- Cogió su abrigo y se lo puso mientras se marchaba hacia la puerta- "Nos veremos en la reunión"- Dijo con un tono seco.

- "No te quepa duda de ello"- Dijo Shaoran bajando su mirada al momento que ese hombre salía de su despacho. Kaito Ruikawa había estado en el extranjero desde hacía mucho tiempo, de orígenes japoneses y chinos el joven se había instalado en China a su infancia, en Shangai más exactamente. En su adolescencia su padre vio el poco futuro que el joven tendría en ese país y se lo llevó al otro lado del océano donde tuvo más suerte, el señor Ruikawa se había hecho respetar entre los clanes latinos, había hecho varios negocios bien avenidos y creado aliados poderosos en las altas esferas. Aún con todo eso no evitó que 8 años antes fuera asesinado en esa noche fatídica, dejando a su hijo de 20 años a cargo de todos los negocios. Kaito no tuvo el menor reparo de mostrar su alegría a la muerte de su padre, ya que de este modo se hacía el líder del clan de los Escorpiones. Era un ser maquiavélico de malas entrañas. Un desgraciado que se interponía en el camino de Shaoran en cualquier ocasión que podía, después de todo los dos perseguían un mismo objetivo... hacerse con el poder de todo. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si Shaoran hubiera cogido su pistola, la hubiera sacado para apuntar en su sien y luego disparado, volándole la cabeza, pero... era algo que no podía plantearse hacer sin que conllevara grandes catástrofes sobre su clan- "Maldito Pacto"- Dijo el hombre entre el rechinar de sus dientes.

Algo más que añadía a su cólera. Cogió el teléfono apretó un botón y avisó amenazante a la secretaria para que no lo perturbaran, no podía asegurar la seguridad de la siguiente persona que viera. La secretaria obedeció acongojada por el tono de su voz y tras hablar con ella, Shaoran se levantó, se dirigió al mueble bar, lo abrió y sacó una copa de él. En ese mueble se hallaban muy distintas formas de botellas que contenían muy variadas clases de licores, vinos o cualquier bebida que tuviera una sola gota de alcohol.

El vaso que había sacado era hondo, ancho por lo bajo hasta estrecharse en lo alto. Cogió una botella de cristal con un líquido amarillento el cual tenía algo en su interior, era un lagarto que se hundía en el líquido. El hombre cogió la botella, la destapó y muy lentamente vertió el licor en el vaso. Vertida una pequeña cantidad de ese líquido tapó la botella y la metió entre las demás. Shaoran agarró el vaso con sutil fiereza y cerró el mueble. Se tomó de un solo trago todo el contenido y fijó su mirada en el fondo de él con la mirada entrecerrada, escudriñando las gotas que quedaban. Sus dedos se habían aferrado con fuerza en el vaso al pensar en un ángel.

Levantó la cabeza dejando caer su flequillo sobre sus ojos y de un rápido movimiento tiró el vaso al aire. El vaso voló hacia lo alto del cuarto sin llegar a tocar el techo, su recorrido iba formando una parábola, ascendente y después descendente hasta llegar a una altura situada a mitad del suelo y el techo. En ese punto el vaso se hizo añicos, provocando que el cristal se dispersara por los lados, cayendo al suelo y rebotando en él hasta reposar en el frío mármol.

Shaoran tenía el brazo levantado con el arma desenfundada, humo salía de la boca del cañón, su dedo aún se hallaba tenso apretando el gatillo, lentamente fue relajando el músculo que le hacía tensar su dedo, pero aún así siguió en esa postura, sin inmutarse, ni la repentina llegada de su secretaria ante el sonido le inmutó. La mujer al ver a su señor se marchó en seguida con el rostro pálido y los labios algo abiertos del miedo y el asombro. Shaoran miró delante de sí, mientras que en las afueras del edificio bullía la gente con sus ruidos. Él solo permaneció con la mirada fija en la nada, levantó la cabeza unos meros milímetros para dejar ver un ojo reluciente, un brillo intensificándose mientras la mañana seguía avanzando. Solo podía ver ante él un ángel, un ángel que había partido sin despedirse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dos días habían pasado, una noche lo había acompañado, aunque para la oscuridad que había sido sometida no podía saberlo. Permanecía sentada sobre esa jaula mientras su mirada divagaba por su alrededor. No había comido desde su llegada, la daban agua como consuelo, pero eso no mitigaba las ganas de querer llevarse un pan a la boca. Sabía esconder sus ansias de comida, sus ansias de libertad, sus ansias de venganza, había sido entrenada para ello y todo ese entrenamiento no había sido en vano.

Sus ojos ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad del cuarto, bueno... en realidad estaba ciertamente iluminado, pero muy pobremente ya que apenas se podía apreciar las dimensiones de la tan 'acogedora' estancia. La mujer canturreaba de vez en cuando, para aliviar también el aburrimiento de su espera, pues no la habían ni torturado ni maltratado ni tampoco guiado a una charla que la explicara su destino, aunque supiera cual era. Solo la habían bajado para darla algo de agua, como a los demás prisioneros. Ellos eran todos hombres, algunos tan famélicos que daba la sensación de que llevaban una eternidad allí. Nadie hablaba, todos se sumían en su propia miseria, Meiling había conseguido robarles unas palabras a algunos de ellos, pero ninguno daba más de dos o tres palabras. Todos se hundían en sus locuras que rondaban ya la demencia extrema, un estado en el que ya no se discierne nada, ni lo que te rodea ni lo que debes hacer ni lo que puedes hacer. Muchos de estos hombres tenían ciertas magulladuras, algunas infectadas dado que no se las curaban, aunque sobrevivían, por el momento. En todo caso le era imposible escapar pues fue despojada de cualquier cosa que la hubiera podido ayudar y aunque hubiera podido abrir la jaula tenía el problema de la bajada.

Aún podía recordar el pasado como si fuera una hoja de un libro que acababa de pasar, la tinta aún húmeda, la sangre aún caliente. Pensaba en ello y pensaba en lo que la estaba sucediendo y no podía pensar en que Mai Fan hubiera tenido que pasar también por esta tortura, pero sabía que ella lo había pasado mucho peor, tanto física como emocionalmente. No le entraba en la cabeza todo lo que pudo haber sufrido antes de ser arrastrada a un final horrendo. Meiling estaba tan sumida en ese pensamiento que no notó el momento en que las cadenas chirriaron para bajar la jaula de la joven al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con esos dos sujetos que la habían traído, que la habían dado de beber durante esos dos días. Se preguntó si ya era hora de su turno de agua pero al ver que los hombres traían unas cadenas y a uno de ellos apoyándose hacia delante con las llaves sonrió para sí misma. Al fin su verdugo le daba fecha a su muerte.

- "El jefe quiere verte"- Dijo uno de los hombres, nada dijeron después ya que el silencio los abatió a todos. La mujer salió arrastrada por un brazo que la sujeta de la muñeca y apenas supo ponerse de pie. Tanto tiempo sentada acaeció sobre ella como una dura piedra sobre sus piernas, casi imposibilitándolas, pero tuvo que obligarse a mantenerse de pie. Los hombres cerraron los grilletes sobre sus pies y sus manos y con la cadena la empujaron hacia delante obligándola a andar. Meiling no se resistió y empezó a caminar, pero varias veces cayó al suelo casi deshecha. El hombre que la llevaba tiraba de las cadenas, incitándola a seguir, con lo que ella volvía a levantarse y proseguía el camino. La mujer volvía a caminar por esos muros de gruesa piedra que antes había recorrido en sentido contrario. No tardaron mucho hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, que antes no había visto Meiling, pues habían entrado por una bifurcación del camino pedregoso. La puerta, maciza y dura, fue golpeada para después esperar por una respuesta de su interior. Al oír un sonido desde el interior, abrieron y metieron a la mujer, que dio un par de pasos para caer al suelo delante de los pies de alguien, la persona del interior dio orden de que se marcharan y esperaran fuera. Los dos desaparecieron tras el mandato y cerraron para vigilar desde el exterior la única salida de la habitación.

- "Humillada ante mis pies"- Dijo con sonrisa socarrona- "Es como vivir el pasado"- Meiling levantó su cabeza con una mirada que brillaba por su odio y su rencor.

- "Grandísimo hijo de..."- El hombre la dio una patada y esta no pudo terminar su frase. El hombre se movió por el cuarto, dando a ver que era un dormitorio, con cierto aire a época medieval. El joven se llenó una copa con un líquido de color sanguinolento y se lo llevó a los labios. Meiling volvió a levantar la cabeza tras el golpe y le miró con más fiereza, si es que eso era posible- "Golpeas como una niña, Dominic"- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. El hombre se agachó, antes dejando la copa en un mueble y la cogió de los pelos, la tiró hacia atrás y la dio un bofetón en la cara que hizo que le sangrara el labio. Ella se chupó la sangre que salía de él y sonrió- "¿A eso lo llamas pegar?"- El hombre se irritó ante su comentario y la levantó tirando de las cabellos que aferraba entre sus dedos. Ella se levantó, siempre arrastrada por la mano que tiraba de sus cabellos.

- "Te crees muy lista ¿verdad Meiling?"- De un fuerte movimiento la tiró contra la pared y esta golpeó su cuerpo con el muro de piedra- "Pero quien tiene aquí el poder soy yo, no lo olvides"- Meiling se reincorporó apoyándose en un codo y levantó la cabeza una vez más, haciendo que sus cabellos se echaran hacia atrás.

- "El gran dueño de un submundo de palurdos estúpidos"- Dijo mientras seguía sonriendo. El hombre se volvió a por su vaso y se quedó apoyado contra un mueble mientras giraba el contenido de la copa en su mano, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

- "A diferencia de ti, Mai Fan era mucho más sumisa, como la perra que era y se arrastraba"- Los ojos de Meiling se reavivaron con un fuego tan caliente que ni las llamas del infierno podrían abrasar de tal manera.

- "Cállate. No pronuncias su nombre con tu sucia boca"- La chica se levantó y fue a arremeter contra él pero por el peso de las cadenas y su cansancio, sus movimientos fueron lo suficientemente lentos para que la esquivase y darle la oportunidad de tirar de sus cadenas y devolverla al suelo.

- "¿A caso te molesta que diga como se arrastraba la perra de tu hermana, Meiling?"- La joven luchó por levantarse pero el hombre puso su pie en su espalda tumbándola en el suelo- "¿Cómo me suplicaba que la tomara como la zorra que era? ¿Cómo disfrutaba como una ramera de la calle mientras la daba placer?"- Meiling empezó a forcejar pero el hombre era más fuerte y estaba en mejor posición respecto a ella- "¿Cómo me rogaba que no la hiciera daño? Como una niña, llorosa y temblando por su mísera vida"- Dominic tiró la copa a un lado y bajó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Meiling, levantándole la cabeza tirando de sus pelos- "Era una zorra y murió como tal"- Susurró al oído de la chica. Meiling no pudo evitar el dolor y las lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos, no por el dolor de las mentiras de ese hombre, ni por el suyo propio, sino el dolor y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a su hermana de ese abominable ser cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- "¡Mentiras, todo mentiras! ¡Mi hermana jamás hubiera rogado ni suplicado! ¡Mai Fan era una mujer de honor, de fuerza y voluntad! ¡Mi hermana murió digna! ¡Y ahora tú morirás también!"- El hombre la soltó, una carcajada salió de su garganta.

- "No me hagas reír. ¿Y quién me va a matar? ¿Tú? ¿Tú clan?"- El hombre siguió riendo mientras Meiling le miraba con resentimiento y lanzaba juramentos de venganza- "Si una vez no salvaron a tu hermana no esperes que ahora te salven a ti. Te han abandonado a tu suerte, como una vez abandonaron a tu hermana. No esperes que ese clan al que perteneces venga a por ti"- Dijo ahora apagando la risa cruel de sus labios.

- "No necesito al clan para matarte, me basto yo misma para sacarte las entrañas"- Dijo muy segura de sus amenazas.

- "Morirás como murió tu hermana. Mañana será el último día de tu existencia. Realizaremos tres juegos en esa noche, si la fortuna está a tu favor llegarás al último. Un juego muy especial, espero que te guste tanto como le gustó a tu hermana"- El hombre se dirigió a la puerta y llamó a los dos hombres para que se llevaran a la china.

- "Responde a una pregunta"- Dijo cuando la alzaron por los brazos los dos hombres- "¿Por qué mi hermana?"- Dominic se acercó a Meiling y la levantó la cabeza por el mentón.

- "Una Li. Una de las mujeres más cercanas al líder, su sobrina. Fue muy fácil hacer que se enamorara de mi y después abandonara su clan. Ha sido la zorra más dulce que he probado en toda mi vida, nadie hubiera dicho que fuera virgen cuando me la tiré. Deberías de haberla oído..."- Acercó sus labios a su oído y empezó a susurrar- "... gritaba y lloraba mientras gemía como una ramera. Me decía que no, forcejeaba como si fuera una maldita mojigata, para al final abrirse de piernas y dejarse tomar como una perra. Pedía que parara, decía que la hacia daño cuando disfrutaba y gozaba como nunca en su vida. Una vez tras otra disfrutaba como la más puta de las putas"- La joven sintió como se le desgarraba el corazón al oír como el hombre la confesaba el ultraje que hizo pasar a su hermana y dada la cercanía y la oportunidad dada, la joven no la desaprovechó y giró la cabeza. La mujer se abalanzó sobre el lado de la cabeza del hombre y se cernió sobre su oreja. Dominic se sorprendió ante el inesperado movimiento y no pudo apartarse a tiempo de que los dientes de Meiling se cerraran sobre su oreja, arrancándole un trozo de esta. Cuando se apartó de ella la boca de esta estaba cubierta de sangre. Tiró el trozo que había arrancado con su boca y vio como el hombre chorreaba sangre- "¡Jodida perra!"- Dijo con una inaudita furia- "¡A qué esperáis! ¡Pedid ayuda y apartad de mi vista a esta furcia! ¡Llevadla a su jaula!"- Los dos hombres salieron por los gritos de su jefe, uno de ellos se llevó a Meiling mientras el otro corría a pedir ayuda. Meiling caminaba por el pasillo ahora satisfecha de, al menos, haber podido infringirle ese daño, pero esto no se quedaría así.

- "Aún no sabes lo perra que puedo llegar a ser"- Murmuró con una sonrisa manchada de sangre.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dos inagotables días donde no estuvieron más que delante del ordenador buscando datos, información con sus nombres, fechas, cifras y lugares, interminables datos que parecían guiar siempre a un callejón sin salida, delante de un muro que te cerraba el paso a tu verdadero objetivo, un muro que te impedía ver la verdad de todas esas mentiras tan bien escondidas.

Tomoyo se había pasado esos dos días en la búsqueda de todo lo que Sakura le pedía, ella era la experta en tecnología y era la única en quien Sakura confiaba de todo corazón. Sakura también se había hecho con un ordenador con el cual tuvo acceso a toda la información, gracias a un programa al cual accedías a los demás programas mediante órdenes de la voz, un programa especial que Tomoyo consiguió y mejoró para uso de su amiga y así facilitarla el acceso a esa gran y basta red de información que era internet. También había sido dispuesta de un teclado y una impresora especiales para la invidencia de Sakura. Ninguno de estos accesorios fue pagado por el dinero del Clan Pirata pues Sakura no aceptaba su dinero manchado con las sucias manos de la delincuencia y la sangre para unos objetos los cuales ella tocaría y utilizaría, solo emplearía ese dinero si fuera necesario otras necesidades para cazar ese mercenario.

El dinero que emplearon las japonesas salió de las cuentas especiales que Saiko Hanasaka, la abogada de estas, había habilitado para cualquier gasto que sufrieran en Hong Kong. La abogada había hecho lo que las dos jóvenes le habían pedido que hiciera y uno de esos favores fue la creación de una cuenta para sus gastos en el exterior a nombre de la madre de Tomoyo, con la libre accesibilidad de su hija a ella. Todos estos pasos bien cubiertos y escondidos de toda persona que pudiera estar interesada en cubrirlas. Habían pedido a la abogada otros favores que por el momento no utilizarían, cada cosa para cada momento y cada momento a su debido tiempo.

La líder del clan, Faith, había hecho que las vigilaran las 24 horas del día, sin que sacaran los ojos de cada movimiento de sus músculos, si solo respiraban de alguna forma extraña mandarían que las ejecutaran sin ningún reparo. Desconfiaba de ellas como ellas lo hacían de ella, pero su instinto la decía que no la traicionarían, aún la eran necesaria. Mientras las dos mujeres se dedicaban a la búsqueda y captura de información, las mujer se dedicó a la búsqueda y captura de los traidores. Todo el mundo sabía que no era bueno jugar con un clan, pues traía ciertas repercusiones bastante fatídicas, todo eso siempre y cuando supieras jugar bien la mano que te tocaba, pero todos sabían que nadie tenía una mejor mano que los clanes, si jugabas con fuego, acabarías... no quemado, sino abrasado.

Jack, el tipo con el ojo rajado estaba en cada momento al lado de su señora, era un hombre fornido, muy amenazador pero que siempre estaba al lado de su señora, sin dudar en ningún momento de ella ni de su extraño criterio para con las invasoras. Ahora estaban en un cuarto sombrío, con una lámpara en el techo que dejaba caer la luz sobre un cuerpo magullado, que respiraba con rapidez. El hombre sentado tenía las manos atadas en su espalda, la cabeza baja y la sangre secándose en sus heridas, su labio cortado, su cara amoratada de los golpes, el hombre levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta delante de él volvía a abrirse, una mujer entró y un gran hombre detrás de ella.

La mujer era alta, de piernas largas y delgadas, curvas discretas y brazos fuertes, se podía apreciar años de ejercicio moderado en su cuerpo, no era una mujer musculosa, pero si se veían ciertos músculos en lugares necesarios. Su rostro era ovalado, carente de pómulos sobresalientes, era una cara algo plana, al igual que la expresión de su rostro. Su pelo era corto como el de un hombre, castaño de un color muy oscuro y los ojos como los rubís, rojos. Vestía de forma informal, con vaqueros y una camiseta que le quedaba ceñida en el pecho, en su cabeza tenía puesto un pañuelo, atado como los piratas lo llevaban en la antigüedad y en sus pies unas botas grandes, no para su pie sino que eran así, grandes, como si con ellas pudiera aplastar hasta los más insignificantes insectos. La joven llevaba en su brazo una marca un tanto especial, un tatuaje el cual estaba dibujada una calavera con un pañuelo y un parece, protegido por detrás por dos espadas cruzadas un tanto especiales pues su forma era muy curiosa. Ese tatuaje solo lo llevaban los líderes de su clan. Cada líder tenía un tatuaje especial que los identificaba y cada miembro de él llevaba también un tatuaje, pero diferentes los cuales indicaban su rango dentro del clan.

- "¿Vas a hablar o prefieres que sigamos con nuestro juego?"- Dijo la mujer caminando hasta llegar detrás de la silla, lo que inquietó al hombre.

- "No sé de que me habla señorita Kindlay, yo no he dicho nada a nadie"- La mujer cogió la cabeza del hombre y la echó atrás, cogió una cuerda que había en una mesa cercana al cuerpo y ató un nudo a su cuello.

- "Que mal mienten los hombres... no te ofendas Jack"- Dijo con una risa en sus labios al gran armario que estaba delante de ella.

- "No me ofendo"- Dijo con una sonrisa al ver como la mujer ataba el otro extremo de la cuerda por detrás de la silla hasta dejar bien quieta la cabeza, sin poder moverla hacia delante sin que se ahogara en el intento.

- "Bueno... James, James, James... ay... creo que hoy arreglaremos ese problema tuyo con las mentiras"- La mujer se puso detrás de la mesa y empezó a pasar su mano por los diferentes artilugios sobre ella. El hombre miró de soslayo los diferente objetos de metal que brillaban bajo la única luz del cuarto- "¿Qué tal te parece esto Jack? ¿O mejor este otro?"- La mujer le señaló dos objetos y el hombre señaló el de su derecha con la cabeza- "Como me conoces, a veces me das miedo..."- Dijo cogiendo el objeto. El hombre solo sonrió. Jack había sido su amigo y su ayudante desde hacía 11 años, cuando ella solo tenía 18. La mujer le había salvado de un mal destino aún siendo tan joven y además mujer, tenía una deuda con ella que hacía ya tiempo habían saldado, pero su admiración por la determinación de la mujer y se respeto por ella habían hecho que se quedara a su lado, para protegerla.

- "Le juro que no sé nada, por favor..."- Jack cogió una silla de un rincón en la oscuridad y la puso delante del joven, la mujer se sentó delante de él apoyándose con los codos en sus piernas, mientras que en su mano jugaba con algo largo y fino de brillo metálico.

- "He sido buena y te he dejado los dientes, solo te he hecho algunos moratones y algún pequeño corte que otro, pero la paciencia es una virtud que no poseo, así que... o me dices quien ha sido el que te ha pagado para que nos traiciones o te juro que tendré que resolver por métodos drásticos tu problema con las mentiras"- El hombre tragó saliva y no hubo respuesta, la mujer miró a Jack y este se encogió de hombros, ella también se encogió de hombros y se giró para alzar el largo objeto que era una larga punta de metal, similar a la parte punzante de un punzón de hielo. Bajó el objeto justo en el muslo del hombre, traspasando la tela y la piel y clavándose en la silla, el hombre dejó escapar un grito ahogado- "Ahora te voy a dar a elegir, o me dices quien ha sido o sacamos el punzón y nos dirigimos a otra parte de tu cuerpo, seré buena y te daré a escoger que parte"- Dijo apoyando su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzando las piernas. El hombre no respondió, solo apretó los dientes en su dolor- "Mira Jack, parece que sigue negándose a hablar"- La mujer cogió el objeto de metal y lo levantó, el hombre intentó levantar la cabeza pero las cuerdas en su cuello se lo impedían, solo pudo aguantar el dolor en silencio. La sangre salía de la pierna.

- "Tal vez empiece a fallar tu encanto de convicción"- La mujer le miró con un mohín en sus escasas mejillas y entonces se giró hacia el hombre que respondía al nombre de James.

- "¿Piensas igual James?"- Dijo la mujer cogiendo la fina vara pasándola por la otra pierna del hombre- "Tal vez necesites un incentivo mayor para hablar"- La mujer subió sigilosa la vara hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Jack vislumbró una sonrisa- "He cambiado de opinión, mejor decido yo donde será el siguiente punto de tu anatomía que vaya a atravesar"- La mujer dio un par de golpecitos advirtiéndole el lugar a desear. La mujer alejó la vara y se decidió al siguiente punto- "Allá vamos"- Pero antes de poder hacer nada más el hombre la gritó y en el rostro de la mujer se dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras Jack intentaba contener la risa.

- "Señorita Kindlay me matarán si se lo digo"- La mujer se detuvo en el aire.

- "Ahora no deberías de preocuparte por ellos sino por mi"- La mujer quedó callada por un momento pero en seguida prosiguió con su maniobra, el hombre al ver que el brazo se movía decidió hacer algo.

- "Le diré lo que sé, se lo diré, pero por dios deje de seguir con esta tortura"- La mujer tiró la vara sobre la mesa y apoyó un pie entre las piernas del hombre acercando su cara a la de él.

- "¿Y bien?"- Preguntó expectativa.

- "Fue un hombre, un hombre extranjero, no sé de donde, no sé su nombre, pero me dijo que tenía que darle esos datos para un asunto importante. Le juro que no sé nada más señorita Kindlay"- La mujer se apartó y se giró a mirar a Jack.

- "¿Cómo era ese hombre?"- Preguntó dándole la espalda.

- "Rubio, alto, bien parecido, de ojos azules, con acento, una persona my educada, una persona bastante rica. No sé nada más, se lo juro"- La mujer miró a Jack con inquietud, ese no era el hombre ruso con el que había tratado, además de que esa descripción era de la clase de hombre que escaseaban en la ciudad, rubio y de ojos azules.

- "¿Cómo contactabas con él?"- Preguntó con voz más fría, ya sin ningún atisbo de diversión.

- "Él era el que se acercó a mi, él era el que contactaba conmigo, jamás me dio números ni direcciones, solo me llamaba y nos encontrábamos en un lugar escogido por él"- Dijo atropelladamente.

- "¿Sabes si respondía ante alguien o era él el que se encargaba de todo?"- Preguntó la mujer con sutileza.

- "Respondía ante alguien, lo sé porque siempre me decía mencionaba algo sobre un jefe"- Dijo mientras sentía aún la soga alrededor de su garganta.

- "¿Estás seguro de que jamás oíste nombres?"- Volvió a preguntar la mujer con cierta disconformidad. El hombre quedó callado, pensativo, después pareció que algo en su mente se abrió y dije.

- "Sí, alguien llamó a este hombre... mmm... Chevalier"- Dijo con complacencia, pensando que esta información salvaría su vida.

- "Gracias"- Dicho eso, la mujer se dio por satisfecha y salió con Jack. Ya paseando por el pasillo miró al hombre con inquietud- "Es hora de hablar un poco más con nuestras dos invitadas"- El hombre cabeceó de acuerdo.

- "¿Y James?"- La mujer se paró y le miró con suma distancia y frialdad.

- "No soporto a los hombres mentirosos así como no tolero las deslealtades, ya sabes lo que hacer"- El hombre comprendió y se separó de ella sin más que decir. Faith se dirigió al cuarto dispuesto para las dos mujeres mientras seguían con su parte del trato. Cuando llegó vio a los dos hombres de la puerta y estos se la abrieron dejándola pasar.

- "Buenas tardes señoritas"- Dijo entrando de golpe sin previo aviso, ninguna de las dos se molestó, simplemente levantaron la cabeza dejándola entender que sabían de su presencia- "Creo que necesitamos resolver algunos asuntos aún no aclarados"- La mujer se acercó a ellas y estas siguieron en su búsqueda.

- "Pregunte todo lo que quiera, pero no le puedo asegurar una respuesta, ni tampoco que sea de su agrado dicha respuesta"- La mujer se hizo con una silla y se sentó cerca de la invidente.

- "Es de comprender..."- Dijo con una mueca de diversión torcida- "Al parecer el traidor nos ha dado la pista de que hay otro hombre en el asunto, lo que hace que la trama de esta aventura se lie con más interés"- Sakura paró de teclear y se giró para atenderla- "Un misterioso hombre extranjero de ojos azules y cabello rubio atendiendo al apodo de Chevalier a entrado en escena"- Dijo con su tono jocoso. Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron curiosas.

- "¿Chevalier?"- Preguntó Tomoyo algo incrédula.

- "Sí, ¿ocurre algo?"- Preguntó sin entender la reacción de las mujeres.

- "No es nada, solo que es algo curioso que le llamen Chevalier"- Pensó Sakura mientras se llevaba los dedos a la barbilla- "Es decir... Chevalier... no creo que sea un chevalier por nada del mundo"- Tomoyo la miró con un brillo que parecía de diversión- "Mire... chevalier es una palabra francesa que viene a decir caballero, lo cual dudo que lo sea ese hombre"- Dijo con cierta aires de intimidad.

- "La verdad es que es muy curioso"- Comentó Tomoyo también con diversión, aunque dada la descripción del hombre, nadie dudaría que en otra época podía haberle llamado caballero, con sus ojos azules y el pelo dorado, sin duda era algo realmente curioso- "Tal vez sea el jefe de Iván"- Dijo ahora volviendo al asunto- "Sabemos que Iván trabajaba para alguien, seguramente este hombre"- Podía ser una explicación sencilla.

- "Probable, sin duda"- Dijo Sakura- "Pero eso no es lo que la traído aquí ¿verdad?"- La pirata sonrió.

- "Lo que me lleva comiendo el coco todo este tiempo es... que si me mintieron sobre el negocio que hice, es de suponer que la mercancía que traje también sea algo que no es lo que yo pensaba que era, antes no me urgía saberlo pero ahora..."- Sakura se echó atrás en su asiento y cruzó las piernas

- "La curiosidad la mata"- Contestó con una sonrisa.

- "Todo esto me lleva a suponer que si me han ocultado la verdad por esa mercancía... debe ser algo realmente importante"- Sakura sonrió, sabía que esa pregunta no tardaría en ser realizada, solo era cuestión de saber cuando iba a ser realizada- "A lo que me lleva al quid de la cuestión... ¿qué diablos he traído en mis barcos?"- Tomoyo miró de soslayo a las dos mujeres pero continuó a lo suyo.

- "Por lo que sé, lo que ha traído no es algo importante, si solo hablamos de lo que ha traído claro"- Dijo Sakura con cierto retintín de saber algo que nadie sabe- "Pero si resulta que esta mercancía es usada para otros fines, tenemos en manos algo muy peligroso y que decir valioso"- La mujer seguía el razonamiento, pero eso no acallaba la pregunta- "Lo que usted ha traído a este país es cierto compuesto que sirve para la realización de cierta droga"- La pirata entrecerró la mirada- "Esta droga es lo que se dice un éxtasis para los sentidos, tanto... que puede llegar a ser mortal"- La mujer se quedó ceñuda ante la respuesta.

- "¿Y por qué me mintieron? Yo no tengo reparos en traer esa clase de mercancías"- Dijo con aire resuelto.

- "No es el problema que pueda usted tener o no en traerlo, sino esconder la llegada a otras personas, que evidentemente no desean que sea descubierto"- La mujer se quedó pensativa y tras su silencio preguntó de nuevo.

- "¿Y cuál es esa droga?"- Sakura se giró y siguió tecleando, completamente sería.

- "El problema de esta droga es que no es única, ya que tiene tres derivados, según la distribución y la preparación de estas con los tres elementos principales que la componen pueden llamarse de 3 maneras diferentes"- Dijo ahora con tono frío- "La primera y por lo general menos mortífera es Edén **[2]**, la segunda es Tártaro **[3]** y por último está Tánatos"- Dijo Sakura en tono bastante sombrío- "Todas estas drogas son mortales, si eres un maestro en su uso claro. Todas provienen de una misma planta y todas se combinan con otros tres elementos, según la cantidad de la composición se crean estas drogas, es todo lo que necesitas saber"- La mujer se quedó callada, no iba a decir nada, era muy común la llegada de una nueva sustancia al mercado, pero no sabía porque, había algo en sus nombres que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- "Un momento... si lo que dices es verdad, estas sustancias, si son tan peligrosas, serían un gran peligro entre los compradores"- Dejó de lado el pensamiento anterior para sustituirlo por este otro. Tomoyo que se había mantenido al margen, intervino.

- "El problema de esta droga es que produce adicción y con solo probarlo la primera vez, aunque sea solo un leve contacto con esa sustancia, te vuelves un adicto"- Sakura siguió a tomo justo en el momento que ella se paró.

- "Y es tal esa adicción que es imposible dejar de tomar más y en mayor cantidad hasta que..."- La mujer comprendió lo que quería decir la japonesa de ojos verdes.

- "Pero si se llega a saber esto la gente dejará de tomarlo, hay adictos, sí, pero hay toda clase de personas que compran estas drogas, los novatos y los más experimentados, por llamarlos así"- Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro.

- "El problema es que difícil demostrar que las drogas son las causantes de estas muertes"- Dijo Sakura con voz callada- "De estas 3 drogas, la primera, Edén, es la más blanda, para conseguir una muerte tienes que haberla consumido por mucho tiempo, pero como he dicho todo depende, de dosis, pureza del material y resistencia del sujeto"- Sakura quedó callada un momento y las dos mujeres la observaron, Tomoyo con preocupación y Faith con interés, esta mujer sabía muchas cosas de esta droga, demasiadas- "La segunda droga, Tártaro, es más dura y por ello más letal que la primera, si se abusa continuadamente de esta droga, está asegurada una muerte en... medio año, a lo sumo podría durar ocho meses o incluso morir en la primera dosis"- Para Faith el mercado de las drogas no era de su interés pues con su negocio de transporte ganaba lo suficiente como para sobrevivir y darse los lujos necesarios- "Y la última y mortal, Tánatos, la cual con solo una buena dosis te mataría al instante, lo cual es clasificada de veneno y no de droga, pero aún así, se puede vender como tal. Claro que, como ya he dicho, si sabes dominar estas tres drogas puedes utilizarlas de una manera un tanto diferente al uso que van a dar cuando se venda en las calles"- Faith miraba a Sakura a sus ojos y vio una extraña sombra de oscuridad.

- "Realmente no me importa lo que llegue a pasar con esas drogas, pero no me gustaría que con esto se formara un reguero de muertos por la ciudad, no sería conveniente"- Aunque la verdad fuera esa, que realmente le importaba muy poco o nada todo esto, era un gran inconveniente para algunos otros clanes y tampoco era como para quedarse aliviado, pues cualquiera de sus clientes podría morir, después de todo, no eran unos santos.

- "Aún así creo que me ayudará ¿verdad?"- La mujer la miró desconfiada, desde el principio había mostrado muchas de sus cartas sobre la mesa, pero resultaba que la joven escondía más de un as en la manga.

- "La verdad es que no me convendría esa situación, podría dejarme sin clientes"- Dijo con tono irónico- "A todo eso... ¿por qué dice que esto me hubiera causado un problema con el Consejo del Pacto?"- Sakura sabía que esa mujer no era tonta ni tampoco se mordía la lengua.

- "Creo que a estas alturas sabrá lo que ocurrió en la mansión Giovanni"- La mujer asintió para sí misma- "Pues la hermana melliza del joven Marco Giovanni fue envenenada con una de estas drogas y que relacionaran esto con su cargamento..."- No había que ser muy listo para ver a todas luces lo que conllevaría eso.

- "Sí. Eso hubiera provocado un conflicto entre nuestros dos clanes y cierta inestabilidad en el Pacto, sin duda. Aún así sigo sin entender que gana usted con todo esto"- Tomoyo paró de teclear y la pirata supo ver la intranquilidad de la prima de Sakura.

- "Muerte de inocentes, una batalla absurda y un conflicto a escala mundial, además de que no conseguiría lo que busco y al final tendría que resignarme a la nada y eso es algo que no me propongo conseguir, por nada del mundo dejaré que eso ocurra"- Una mirada inquietante era lo que se podía ver en los ojos de Sakura, una mirada que te dejaba helada. Faith Kindlay se había criado entre tiburones, pero no todos lo tiburones que enseñaban sus dientes eran los más peligrosos, a veces, los que no los mostraban resultaban ser los más letales.

- "Entonces tenemos que encontrar al bastado rubio de ojitos azules y al ruso"- Tomoyo quedó mirando la pantalla a medida que salían datos y su mirada fue empezando a ensombrecerse, con un par de tecleos le pasó los datos a Sakura que ya tenía las manos sobre el teclado braille, a medida que leía sus ojos se abrían.

- "¿Has confirmado estos datos?"- Dijo Sakura seria.

- "Sí, tres veces"- Faith las miró con interés y Tomoyo empezó a enumerar los datos que salían- "Iván Kornakov, mercenario, conocedor en las armas militares, experto en pistolas, ametralladoras, bazocas, misiles... también gran experto en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, en pocas palabras, un ex soldado"- Sakura empezó a teclear y entonces las dos siguieron un ritmo acelerado en su seguimiento.

- "Entra en la base de la policía, en las fichas policiales y en el informe del forense"- Dijo Sakura acelerada. Faith se posó detrás de las dos mujeres y vio como estas invadían la base de la comisaría de Hong Kong, invadiendo sus entrañas con suma facilidad- "¿Lo tienes?"- Tomoyo entró por varios atajos y dejó alguno que otro señuelo de por medio, evitó trampas y deshizo contraseñas como la más experta de los hackers mientras Sakura entraba en otro lugar que desconocía la líder pirata.

- "Tengo los datos, no se puede saber mucho del hombre, murió carbonizado si mal no recuerdas"- La invidente sacó una lista en la pantalla de su ordenador y en un instante localizó un nombre entre ella

- "Te paso los datos"- Tomoyo analizó el contenido del documento recibido y los comparó con los de la ficha forense delante de ella- "¿Y bien?"- Preguntó Sakura.

- "Señoritas... Iván Kornikov está oficialmente muerto. El hombre es uno de los dos locos que murieron en la mansión Giovanni"- Los hilos del destino había tejido una tela muy complicada a su alrededor.

- "Entonces el rubio puede haber sido el tercero y único superviviente"- Dijo Sakura desconcertando más a Faith.

- "Si acabo de entender lo que creo que acabo de oír, esto es un lío mayor que una simple venta de drogas en el mercado"- Dijo Faith empezando a pasearse por el cuarto- "Esto no puede quedarse así, debo informar a los demás clanes, ya ha sido muy difícil ocultarle esto al anciano, pero esto... se está convirtiendo en algo de gran magnitud"- La mujer se iba a marchar cuando Sakura avanzó hacia ella con seguridad y la cogió de un brazo, guiándose por el ruido de su movimiento al rozar con el aire.

- "No puede informar a nadie de esto"- Dijo severa.

- "Se equivoca, puedo y lo haré"- Pero Sakura la giró y la hizo chocar contra la puerta, apretando su brazo en el cuello de ella.

- "No lo hará Kindlay, esto es un asunto mucho más grave de lo que cree, no lo ha pensado fríamente pero... ¿y si tiene más traidores a su alrededor? Antes de que pueda decir nada ya la habrán matado. Le aseguro que las cosas no son tan sencillas como para ir corriendo delante de su anciano e informarle de todo este maldito embrollo. Piénseselo bien... ¿está segura qué no hay más traidores?"- La japonesa la soltó, Tomoyo se había levantado mirando lo sucedido delante de sus ojos, la pirata la miró con algo de recelo, no la conocía, so sabía quien era en realidad, había entrado en su mundo de golpe como un misterioso relámpago en una noche despejada. Todo estaba en su contra pero su razonamiento no era equivocado y tenían pistas de que todo eso fuera un entramado tejido creado por una araña de veneno mortal, solo eran suposiciones pero necesitaban pruebas, a ser posibles bien sólidas en unos cimientos indestructibles, no podía presentarse con solo sospechas.

- "Empiezo a creer señorita Tomonoki que es demasiado sagaz e inteligente para ser una mera chica común y corriente"- Ese tono humoroso y como si todo le pareciera divertido volvió a su garganta.

- "No soy una chica común y mucho menos corriente, soy única, como todos en este mundo"- La mujer abrió la puerta detrás de ella y la sonrió con confianza y diversión.

- "Tiene razón al decir que somos únicos, pero no existe nadie tan especial como usted, créame, tiene algo que la convierte en una caja de sorpresas"- Sakura quedó parpadeando pero le dio una réplica antes de que se marchara.

- "La caja de Pandora era una caja de sorpresas no muy gratas"- La mujer rió con humor y añadió.

- "Pero al final quedó la esperanza en su interior. La esperanza que viste de verde, como sus ojos"- Una comparación bastante curiosa era la que había empleado, pero aún así, Sakura supo que esa mujer sabía en donde se había metido y sabía los pasos que no debía dar si quería que todo saliera perfecto, como su negocio de transporte, todo debía llegar sano y salvo a puerto firme.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dos malditos días, que ni en el infierno podría haber vivido nunca. Dos días donde su mente no hacía más que divagar en las torturas más horrendas y más dolorosas como las más pasionales y más fervientes que su mente podía imaginar. La locura de la separación y el dolor del abandono se habían mezclado en un torbellino de desenfreno en su mente. Jamás una mujer había tenido tal dominio sobre él, jamás una simple mujer le había hecho sentir, sentir con esa intensidad, sentir esos sentimientos jamás descubiertos hasta hoy. No sabía si darle muerte para así acallar sus sentidos más sensibles que antes o apagar de una vez esa sed de ella que tanto le mataba por dentro. No sabía que hacer pero si sabía una cosa, fuera lo que fuese a hacer lo haría de forma tan radical que no dejaría que ella dominara esa parte de él, que tuviera una baza de poder controlarle y convertirle en un ser dominado, porque él hacia lo que quería, cuando quería y con quien él quería, no iba a ser dominado por una muñequita rebelde y lo suficientemente audaz como para escaparse de su dominio.

Esa tarde la había pasado en su rincón de entrenamiento, en una sala amplia, acolchada en el suelo para entrenar. En esa sala había quedado sentado, con las piernas dobladas como un indio y con las manos caídas sobre ellas, su cuerpo erguido y su mente vacía o al menos eso fue a lo que iba, aunque no hubiera resultado. Durante dos días ninguno de los criados se atrevió a acercarse a él, pues iba por toda la casa armado, sin dejar ni un solo momento las pistolas de su clan. Eriol había percibido el aire de furia que le rodeaba y también se había acercado a él con cierto recelo que le llevó a pensar que en cualquier momento se atrevería a levantar una de esas pistolas y volarle la cabeza. Esa misma tarde cuando tuvo ya la noticia confirmada se acercó a sala de entrenamiento y vio a Shaoran practicando con la espada, con la mirada más ceñuda de lo que normalmente estaba. Dio unos ligeros golpes sobre la puerta y Shaoran giró la cabeza amenazante.

- "Si no traes novedades será mejor que salgas"- Le había visto enfadado, le había visto irritado, pero jamás le había visto encolerizado, irritado, preocupado y dolido al mismo tiempo, era muy peligroso acercarse a esa clase de fieras, podían arrancarte un brazo si se lo proponían.

- "He traído novedades que creo que te interesarán"- Eriol se acercó a Shaoran para entregarle los documentos pero Shaoran le señaló con la espada los pies, Eriol miró a sus pies y se descalzó, más tarde Shaoran le señaló una espada a un lado y le indicó que dejara los papeles al lado de un banco pegado contra la pared.

- "Infórmame personalmente, no me gusta el papeleo"- Shaoran se giró a un lado quedando al otro lado de Eriol que se había remangado y se disponía a coger la espada que había.

- "Me parece que no es justo, sabes bien que mi fuerte no son las espadas"- Dijo con el humor que le caracterizaba.

- "No te preocupes, todo dependerá de tu informe, no de tu manejo con la espada"- Por lo visto el plazo de 3 días había ido muy en serio. Eriol arrancó la espada de su apoyo y la levantó delante de él. De joven había dado esgrima, pero la esgrima no podía compararse a lo que ahora iba a suceder. Los dos se saludaron y tras unos minutos de silencio cada uno se abalanzó hacia el otro.

- "He encontrado información del posible paradero de Meiling"- Dijo tras sortear unos sablazos de su oponente.

- "¿Posible?"- Shaoran movió su manos hacia los lados de su oponente, estaba jugando con él, no iba a atacarle tan abiertamente y terminar con él con demasiada facilidad, sería muy aburrido y necesitaba entretenerse.

- "Mañana se celebrará una sesión, lo que no asegura que Meiling este presente, pero dado a que Dominic es un retorcido supongo que lo más probable es que haga jugadora a Meiling en los juegos de mañana, además..."- Shaoran empezó a retroceder a los, ahora, ataques de Eriol. El joven inglés se defendía decentemente, pero no era un experto, a diferencia de Shaoran que se había entrenado en casi todas las armas de lucha, así como la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

- "Sigue... no te interrumpas por mi"- El joven dio un giro repentino que hizo desequilibrar a Eriol que tuvo que recuperase a rápida velocidad cuando la espada se dirigía a su costado, el bloqueo llegó en el momento idóneo.

- "Además... el último juego que se realizará será el juego en el que murió tu prima Mai Fan"- Shaoran entrecerró la mirada al recuerdo.

- "Sigo sin entender porque Meiling, porque el riesgo y porque ahora después de tantos años"- Dijo mientras a cada estoque de su espada arrinconaba a su oponente de gafas.

- "Ya te dije que mi campo no son los contactos de la calle"- Shaoran le fue a dar otro golpe de espada pero este lo esquivó y se deslizó por el acolchado hasta quedar detrás de Li, que al parecer había preveído su movimiento.

- "¿Y el otro asunto?"- Eriol se dispuso a lo peor, pero no sabía que lo peor, no era lo que él imaginaba, sino algo mucho mayor.

- "Es como si jamás hubieran nacido. He investigado su pasado, huérfanas, mantenidas por sus propios medios, hasta que cumplan los 25 años no podrán tocar una herencia, que dejó la madre de Tomoyo que falleció hace 8 años. Sin dinero, sin medios para esconderse, pero desaparecidas como si jamás hubieran pisado Hong Kong"- Shaoran dio un golpe furioso a la espada de Eriol, que hizo que volara de sus manos, dejando al hombre de ojos azules desarmado. De una patada le tiró al suelo y le dejó la espada en su cuello.

- "Dame una razón para que no te mate"- Eriol vio en los ojos de Shaoran algo que jamás había visto, por lo menos no hacia él. Ya era la tercera ocasión en que lo amenazaba en lo que llevaba la desaparición de las chicas y cada vez que lo veía su expresión se tornaba más y más sombría.

- "No voy a suplicar por mi vida, pero sería de necios matarme sabiendo lo que te he ayudado y mi lealtad. Si con esto te sentirás mejor, hazlo"- Shaoran permaneció quieto mirándole con ira.

- "¿Cuándo será la sesión?"- Eriol le miró desafiante. Por primera vez en su vida creía que Shaoran se había vuelto loco.

- "Mañana en la noche"- Shaoran se separó y se marchó a por su toalla, apartando la espada de su cuello, que aún se encontraba levemente magullado por la punzada del abrecartas.

- "Pues reza para que mañana dios te ayude a hallar una señal de su rastro, porque si no mueres en esa sesión, no te muestres ante mi si aún amas tu propia vida"- Eriol le miró callado, sabía que en esos dos días había estado hablando muy seriamente en lo concerniente a su vida, tan seriamente que era alarmante, pues... era evidente que era una cuenta contrarreloj y aún no había estallado la bomba, ¿Cuándo lo haría?. Esa rabia que contenía cada vez se hacía más notable en su comportamiento, aunque reposado y tranquilo, se estaba volviendo más descuidado y peligroso, hasta ahora se contenía, a duras penas, pero lo lograba. ¿Le contenía la fuerza de voluntad? ¿u otra razón?

- "No creo que me vea en la situación de preocuparme por mi vida"- Fue la réplica de Eriol. Shaoran le dejó y se atravesó la puerta para ducharse, las criadas que se cruzaban en su camino retrocedían en el mismo instante en que su señor salía del cuarto y escapaban de la forma más discreta posible, desprendía un aura aterradora.

- "Más te vale Eriol... por tu bien"

- "Una vez oí de tu boca pronunciar una frase... mmm...."- Empezó a divagar dentro de su mente el joven inglés- "¡Ah, sí! **'Emociones simples de una mente débil' **Fue lo que me respondiste cuando te pregunté si no tenías sentimientos. Ahora creo que tienes razón, tus 'emociones simples' te guían sobre una 'mente débil', pero..."- Shaoran se giró sobre sus talones y le miró ensombreciendo la mirada- "... tu fuerza exterior y tu determinación son más fuertes... en realidad creo que esas emociones han potenciado tu peligrosidad"- Se mofó con una risa. Shaoran ignoró el comentario y se marchó, dejando a Eriol con sus razonamientos, pero aún podía oír las palabras de Eriol- "Las emociones no te debilitan Xiaolang"- El joven ya se había marchado y ahora Eriol hablaba con el aire- "Sino que sacan tus puntos débiles. Sentir odio... amor... pasión... pena... compasión... o... tristeza... agudizan tus fuerzas sobre un objetivo y ellas delimitan tu verdadera fuerza, poniendo adversidades en tu camino. No, amigo, te equivocas si piensas que sentir es ser débil, pues tú te has dejado arrastrar por un sentimiento que ha demostrado que eres un ser realmente fuerte y que tu debilidad es el objeto de tu fuerza"- Eriol rió a carcajadas- "Es curioso que tu fuerza y tu debilidad estén concentrados en un mismo punto, o mejor dicho en una sola persona"- El hombre rió sin gracia, sin sentimiento, simplemente reía porque realmente era una situación que acababa de demostrar solo la punta del iceberg, pues iba a ser mucho más compleja de lo que ahora vivían, estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

Desde que le conocía muy escasas veces había montado en cólera como esos días, las podía contar incluso con los dedos de una mano y debía añadir que nunca hasta ahora había tenido la oportunidad de ver ese tatuaje legendario que solo se mostraba en la sangre de los Li.

Eriol se levantó del suelo acolchado y se palmeó los muslos echando la suciedad de sus pantalones, se colocó la ropa, cogió los papeles y se marchó.

Una noche pasaría y otro día llegaría y en ese día el juego comenzaría.

****

N. de A: Bueno..... creo que la gente sigue sin leer las notas de autora porque tengo explicado y reexplicado que las cards y sus guardianes no tiene poder activo en este fic, si no... creánme ya hubiera habido escenas de magia, entonces... ¿para que aparece Kero? ¿Y el libro? ¿aparecerá Yue? A lo primero y segundo lo comprenderán a medida que avance la historia, a lo último, no estoy muy segura pues sería algo complicado, pero si aparece no será para mostrar sus poderes. Como han visto a lo largo de la historia me refiero a Kero como guardián del libro y de su ama, pero no hago que demuestre ni su aspecto original ni sus poderes. Espero que la gente lea esto T_T.

Bueno, a lo que sigue con la historia... espero no haber puesto demasiadas palabras malsonantes pero esta historia es así, así que si alguien se siente molesto u ofendido que deje de leer el fic porque en la vida real se utilizan muchísimas palabras y peores, hasta el momento me he moderado, pero en un futuro no lo haré tanto, solo quiero que sepan que esperen algo más fuerte, si eso llega a ser posible.

A lo de las escenas S+S... creo que era evidente desde el cap anterior que no habría ninguna en este y no esperen ninguna en el siguiente cap, aunq confieso que estoy ansiosa de escribir una escena S+S XD.

Y por último, espero no haberme extendido en mis agradecimientos de arriba pero tenía que hacerlo, agradecer a todas esas personas que escriben sus reviews para que siga la historia, de verás lo agradezco mucho y les agradezco su paciencia ^^.

Aps!!! Recordar que tengo otros fics -.¬, sip, y donde en uno de ellos no ha llegado a los 5 reviews así que esperen una actualización algo tardía, puede q más de lo normal T_T.

Por último les voy a proponer un juego XD, así que la actualización del fic, por primera vez en la vida estará en manos de los lectores. Les voy a poner 3 adivinanzas y hasta que no adivinen las 3 no pondré el siguiente cap, en todo caso si lo adivinan, tendré un margen de una semana para subirlo (entiéndase... por si me pillan desprevenida y no lo he llegado a terminar). Es mi vena juguetona, O.o.

1*Una cosa quisicosa cruza el río y no se moja

2*Verde nace, verde se cría, y verde sube el tronco arriba.

3*Tengo dos niñas gemelas, que siempre conmigo van; las quiero como a mi vida; no tienen para mí igual.

Son fáciles, les deseo suerte ;)

****

Notas del fic:

****

[1] _Lanzar el guante_: Se hacia antiguamente para lanzar un duelo, normalmente de honor xD, algo que se realizaba solo pro hombres (¬¬ machistas... XD) y que se hacia cuando se ofendía a uno o alguien cercano para limpiar su honra (soy yo o esto parece una costumbre un tanto absurda O.o, eso de utilizar la violencia... TROGLODITAS!!! Q existe la boca para hablar) en lo general se hacían duelos de pistolas, pero tampoco era anormal ver duelos de espadas. Espero haber enseñado a las personas de ahora a jamás lanzar el guante no os vayáis a encontrar con un desalmado que os rete XD

__

El blanco y el negro: Esta nota es para aclarar que en los funerales chinos, la familia allegada al muerto siempre se viste con trajes tradicionales de color enteramente blancos, mientras que los amigos y familiares lejanos visten de negro, como en cualquier otro funeral.

****

[2] _Edén_: Palabra hebrea que significa 'Paraíso terrestre'. Según el Génesis en este lugar fueron colocados Adán y Eva. Es el símbolo de un lugar placentero y delicioso, también conocido como Paraíso.

****

[3] _Tártaro_: Conocido en las leyendas griegas como lugar donde moraban las almas de los condenados, según estas leyendas se esperaba que el Tártaro distara de la Tierra como esta distaba del Cielo. También conocido como abismo de los Infiernos. El Tártaro, según en la mitología clásica, era una de las cuatro regiones subterráneas o infernales, estas estaban compuestas, además del Tártaro, por: Hades, Erebo y los Campos Eliseos.

Para cualquier otra cosa eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Zai Jian


	12. The Game

10 de Octubre de 2003

****

Disclaimer: Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

*Este fic no es acto para gente inmadura, de sensibilidad excesiva o poco tolerante a las escenas de violencia o subidas de tono, por los futuros caps que vendrán, gracias.*

- "Conversaciones"

__

"Pensamientos"

Sueños o recuerdos

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

****

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 12: The Game

****

By: Kassy99

El sol resplandecía como cada día que amanecía. Para la gran estrella que iluminaba nuestros cielos le era indiferente todo lo que en la tierra pasaba pues su vida era mucho más sencilla y simple que la de los simples mortales que habitaban estas vidas terrenales. La luna que jamás desaparecía sino que su luz se eclipsaba por el brillo de nuestro esplendoroso Sol, contemplaba interesada como esa iluminada mañana y tarde transcurría para dar paso a la oscura noche donde ella sería la protagonista, la que usurparía el lugar de la estrella del día con su brillo de plata, pero esta noche su brillo sería manchado, teñido del color más intenso que puede fluir en este mundo, esta noche el color de la vida y de la muerte la bañaría haciendo que su brillo sufriera un cierto cambio.

En las calles de Hong Kong se podía observar a dos niños correr, uno llevaba un trozo de su desayuno en su boca mientras que el otro le indicaba que se diera más prisa arrugando la nariz como indicativo, la razón de sus prisas era que llegaban tarde a sus clases, en su desenfrenada carrera se chocaron contra alguien que iba en sentido opuesto a ellos. Los niños no cayeron al suelo por suerte y lo único que hicieron fue disculparse ante el señor y seguir con su camino sin reparar en el rostro de la persona a la que habían atropellado en su rápida carrera hacia el colegio. Esta persona vio alejarse a los dos pequeños cuerpos, dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su destino, llegados a un callejón, giró a su derecha y se adentró a su interior.

Aun estando el sol iluminando el día, en ese callejón su presencia parecía inexistente al no apreciarse ni el más mínimo resplandor de luz, en ese lugar sucio y maloliente no llegaban los rayos de luz. El hombre siguió caminando con seguridad e ignorando los olores que llegaban a su nariz de ese recóndito lugar de la ciudad, un olor mezclado entre comida rancia con los olores de la perdición humana. Mientras caminaba pudo observar varios seres acurrucados sobre cartones, que si no fuera por su forma o el movimiento de su respiración podían haber pasado por simples trapos andrajosos, había basura en el suelo, sucio y mugriento, del cual no cabía duda que se podrían cultivar los más inmundas bacterias. El hombre prosiguió hasta llegar a una puerta trasera de alguna tienda, donde se quedó de pie esperando a la llegada de otra persona, pero que en realidad ya estaba allí, o tal vez es que vivía allí. Esa persona de ropa rasgada, remendada, sucia y grasienta esperaba junto a un contenedor de basura que estaba delante de la puerta trasera, se encontraba con un pitillo entre los labios. Su vestimenta se componía de una ropa de abrigo largo de color verde, oscurecido por la suciedad, unos pantalones amplios y rasgados, en opinión del otro caballero eran roeduras de alguna rata callejera, su mano enguantada por unos guantes los cuales mostraban sus dedos y en su cabeza un gorro negro que le tapaba bien los cabellos y a no ser por unos cabellos canosos y mal cuidados que se escapaban de la gorra, uno podría pensar que ese hombre era más joven de lo que realmente aparentaba. Apurando lo poco que le quedaba de su pitillo dio una última bocanada y dejando escapar el humo por su boca, cogió la colilla, la tiró al suelo en un gesto de desprecio y la piso con la punta de su bota embarrada. Sus ojos mostraban irritación y su boca una sonrisa socarrona.

- "Cada día escoges lugares más dignos de una rata callejera"- El hombre soltó un silbido entre sus dientes ennegrecidos y le miró a los ojos.

- "Perdone si estos lugares dañan su delicada sensibilidad señor Hiragizawa"- Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba otro cigarro y lo encendía con suma destreza, los años de adicción podían verse en su forma de coger el pitillo, de echar el humo y apurar lo mejor del papel y las hojas que componían ese vicio.

- "Para nada, solo que me extraña mucho que Meiling sea tan indiferente a estos lugares"- Comentó de pasada como si fuera un hecho insignificante, no cabía en su cabeza que Meiling aceptara ir a esos lugares para encontrarse con sus contactos.

- "Meiling nunca tuvo reparos en encontrarse conmigo en estos callejones, sabe bien como tratar a sus informadores"- Eriol alzó una ceja. Sí, sin duda Meiling se llevaba muy bien con sus informadores, todo había sucedido desde el día que había escapado de casa de sus padres, el día que ocurrió ese incidente tan desagradable, una palabra muy suave para describir lo que realmente sucedió. Estuvo vagando por las calles durante un tiempo considerable. Nadie supo de su paradero hasta que ella misma volvió, con una mirada más fría que antes, una actitud rebelde y un sentimiento de odio y venganza que alimentaban sus venas. Jamás supo como Shaoran pudo controlar esa ira que dominaba a Meiling o como pudo convencerla de quedarse junto a él, pues era evidente que el clan Dragón ya no era del agrado de la joven. Pero a todo pronóstico se convirtió en una de las mayores ayudas de su primo, que compleja era esta vida.

- "Bueno... centrándonos a lo que nos lleva aquí... ¿ha escuchado algo de interés?"- El hombre le miró concentrado sus ojos sobre el cuerpo del joven, analizando su vestimenta y su postura, tan indiferente y tan despreocupada que era muy irritante el solo verle. El efecto que causaba siempre.

- "Algo he escuchado... aunque no gran cosa y ciertamente no tiene nada que ver con lo que busca"- Eriol dejó escapar un suspiro. Ya podía ver su féretro con su cuerpo dentro. Quizá su señor fuera tan amable de elegirle uno con buen gusto, eso podría servirle de alivio... No, no le serviría de alivio, se temía Hiragizawa.

- "Entonces... ¿esas mujeres no han aparecido por ningún lado?"- Preguntó con cierta risa en sus labios, su situación no podía ser menos que graciosa teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo ya estaba a un paso de las llamas del infierno y la ironía de su situación no podía ser la mejor. Metido hasta el cuello de problemas por no solo una, ni para colmo dos sino tres mujeres, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera soñado con algo igual.

- "Dudo incluso de que existan, a mi parecer o se han largado del país o son invisibles o cabe otra posibilidad..."- Eriol le miró con cierto interés y el hombre dejó ver un cierto brillo en su mirada que el inglés supo descifrar enseguida. Metió su mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y lanzó algo hacia el hombre que lo cogió con apremio, desenrolló el objeto, que era un pequeño fajo de billetes y los contó con manos avaras.

- "Creo que esto es lo justo por la información"- El hombre le miró con sonrisa torcida y se guardó los billetes en el bolsillo de su harapiento abrigo con ojos suspicaces, como si esperara que detrás de una sombra llegara alguien y le quitara los billetes en cualquier instante.

- "Como le decía siempre existe una posibilidad, pero que descarté desde un principio puesto que supuse que estas mujeres estaban bajo su 'protección' por lo que no podía suceder... la posibilidad digo"- Eriol se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y le mostró una sonrisa.

- "Le voy entendiendo pero... ¿me podría decir cuál es esa posibilidad?"- El hombre dejó el segundo pitillo ya acabado y se acercó unos pasos a Eriol.

- "Que las chicas estén bajo la 'protección' de otro clan"- Eriol inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pensativo, pero con la sonrisa aún puesta.

- "No lo creo probable"- Murmuró con un cierto tono de duda. No sabía porque pero esa posibilidad le inquietó de una manera extraña, ¿sería miedo? ¿sorpresa?

- "Por eso le dije que lo había descartado, pero para desaparecer de Hong Kong... porque usted está seguro de que siguen en la ciudad ¿verdad?"- Dudar de un miembro de clan era sentenciarse a muerte, así que prosiguió para corregir su atrevimiento- "Claro que sí, lo que quería decir es que estas mujeres sólo podían ocultarse de un clan con ayuda de otro clan, no sería descabellado, pero entendiendo que un clan jamás ayudarían a miembros de otro, así que descarté la idea inmediatamente"- El hombre tenía cierto brillo en su mirada que a Eriol no le gustó nada, dejó entrever sus dientes ennegrecidos con una sonrisa astuta. Eriol entendió en seguida que esa idea descabellada podía ser una posibilidad, por ínfima que fuera... por imposible que pareciera no podían descartar nada, ni una sola pista. Eriol sonreía con humor, sería del todo imposible que dos mujeres japoneses bajo el ala protectora del clan Dragón hubieran ido bajo las manos de otro clan, sin conocer la ciudad, sin conocer la magnitud de las diferencias entre clanes... si fuera así, eso sería una auténtica locura.

- "Sí, una idea totalmente descabellada"- Dijo entre risas, como si se tratara de algo realmente gracioso. El hombre se separó para observar al inglés, que empezaba a parecerle algo demente.

- "En cuanto al otro tema... el lugar es el indicado, no hay cambios, todo será efectuado en ese lugar. Los ricachones ya están avisados y las invitaciones han sido enviadas a todos"- Eriol le observó con una ceja levantada.

- "¿Invitación?"- Preguntó con cierta curiosidad que podría ser también interpretada como perplejidad.

- "Sí. Han hecho del juego de esta noche algo especial, se rumorea que es un evento especial para celebrar algo, han escogido a los más selectivos de los ricachones, también se rumorea que han invitado a algún miembro de clan al evento"

- "Entiendo"- Dijo con una sonrisa más marcada que antes- "Gracias por esta información"- Dijo marchándose del callejón, mientras que el otro hombre se escondía volviendo al lugar al que pertenecía, entre las sombras de ese rincón de la ciudad que tan bien conocía, para finalmente desaparecer dejando solo los restos de los pitillos en el mugriento suelo.

Eriol paseaba por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad con cierto aire pensativo. No podría imaginar otra cosa que hubiera impulsado a Dominic a hacer tal atrevimiento sino la descarada seguridad de saber que el clan Dragón volvería a hacer lo que una vez ya hizo con la hermana de Meiling. No sabía en que lío se había envuelto, pues sin duda Shaoran no era igual que su padre, era algo impensable que la locura del padre hubiera sido transmitida al hijo. Este había aprendido muy bien como superarle para llegar a ser un líder mucho mejor que él y un hombre con más dignidad que nadie, un hombre más fuerte y más frío, el cual sus ambiciones eran: el poder sobre todo y sobre todos, para así poder demostrar que él no iba a ser como su padre, un líder loco sediento de sangre con ansías, no de poder si no de grandeza, infinita grandeza, no, se equivocaba totalmente si pensaba eso. Shaoran perseguía un objetivo mayor que la grandeza, un objetivo que incumbía a todo ser vivo existente en el planeta y no habría nadie que le parara.

Eriol pasaría por otro lugar antes de volver a la mansión Li, debía de atender otros asuntos, pero mientras llegaba, su mente se dividía entre las tres mujeres: la prima de Li y las dos japonesas. No podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad de como las dos japonesas pudieron escapar de las garras del clan Li y esconderse en la penumbra de las sombras, donde jamás serían halladas. Pocas posibilidades cabía esperar en que se ocultaran en otro clan, pues no habría ninguno tan loco como para ocultarlas ¿o sí?. Eriol sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y apretó un botón de un llavero el cual desactivó la alarma de un coche de brillo azul metalizado aparcado a dos pasos de él. Entró en el coche, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y salió para entrar en la carretera que atravesaba la ciudad.

Esas dos mujeres no podían haber salido del país, de eso estaba más que seguro, tampoco podrían haberse escondido durante mucho tiempo sin haber sido ya encontradas. Esas dos ideas le rondaban por la cabeza y que finalmente le llevaran a la idea descabellada de ese informador del callejón no era buen síntoma. Mostró una sonrisa en sus labios, este enigma se hacía cada vez más interesante y los enigmas le encantaban, era una forma de agudizar los sentidos, un reto hacia su persona y hacia la persona de Shaoran Li. De momento, se mantendría la idea para sí mismo sin comentar nada a Shaoran, debía de estar seguro antes de comentar nada con Li, quien pudiera saber lo que el joven haría si se enteraba de que estaban escondidas en otro clan. Hasta entonces seguiría investigando sobre el asunto por su cuenta, ahora no se hallaba en la búsqueda del paradero de las chicas sino de algo mucho más profundo, había algo que ocultaban y debía descubrir el que.

Su mente, también ocupada en el tema de Meiling, retrocedió a varios años atrás, cuando él era aún un mocoso de visita en la casa de los Li. Había sido un invitado en esa casa, aún podía recordar el ajetreo armado por los que habitaban en ella, la servidumbre, los vigilantes, las hermanas de Shaoran, todos alterados a excepción de él, un niño, una mujer y el señor de la casa. El recuerdo era tan vívido que era como si realmente estuviera en ese lugar una vez más.

En ese momento Shaoran se encontraba con la mirada entrecerrada de seriedad. En su juventud Eriol había pensado que el chino había nacido con el ceño fruncido, pues carecía de otras expresiones en su rostro. Por aquel entonces Eriol tenía 9 años al igual que Shaoran, mientras que Meiling solo se hallaba en la tierna edad de 7 años. La niña había sido siempre muy apegada a su hermana mayor, Mai Fan, que a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad se llevaban muy bien. Mai Fan era una chica muy bella, con las características similares a las de Meiling, pelo negro y ojos rubí, solo que a Mai Fan le gustaba llevar el pelo corto. La hermana de Meiling había sido criada para ser un miembro competente del clan, fuerte e inteligente que con solo a la edad de 13 años pasó a ser un miembro activo, siempre bajo las órdenes de su tío. Jamás había incumplido ningún mandato, siempre había sido una persona amable y desde el día que su hermanita había nacido, se encargó de que esta jamás tuviera que preocuparse de entrar en el clan, se encargó de cuidarla y mecerla entre algodones, era tal su cariño por su hermanita que parecía que viviera solo por y para ella.

La realidad del asunto era que los padres de Meiling y Mai Fan eran muy estrictos, muy fríos y demasiado exigentes. Mai Fan había deseado que su hermana no sufriera jamás el deseo de complacer a sus padres como el que ella sentía, deseaba para su hermana un mundo mejor en el que vivir y por ello se transformó en su protectora, en su amiga y en su madre, ella le enseñó el cariño y el amor que una familia podía darle, ella le enseñó los valores que debía seguir, todo lo que su madre no hizo por ella lo hizo por su hermana pequeña, Meiling.

Eriol conocía a Mai Fan bastante bien, al igual que Shaoran, pues los tres habían entrenado y aprendido juntos desde casi la cuna. Podían decir que Mai Fan era muy fuerte, pero que su sonrisa era siempre triste y su mirada ausente. Eriol sabía que Mai Fan era una de las personas más allegadas de Shaoran, junto con su madre, sus irritantes hermanas, Meiling, Wei y él mismo. De alguna manera siempre vio que Mai Fan sonreía de manera distinta a Shaoran y un día Eriol lo preguntó el motivo a la joven.

- "Xiaolang será una persona fuerte, será un gran líder, estoy segura de ello"- dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada.

- "¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello?"- Preguntó el chico de 8 años a la joven de 16 años.

- "Porque él se ha criado con gente que le apoya, que le es fiel en un ambiente totalmente hostil, ha aprendido a confiar, algo que mi tío no conoce. Sé que algún día mi tío morirá y sé que en ese mismo momento Xiaolang soportará un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero su alma no estará tan cerrada como la de mi tío. Sé que mi primo es algo frío y que a veces es más testarudo que una mula..."- Eriol podía recordar esa sonrisa- "Pero sé que en el fondo es diferente a su padre. Quiere imitarle, llegar a ser como él, no, mentira, quiere llegar a superarle, quiere ser mejor que él. Ya sabes Eriol, que Xiaolang desprecia a su padre, sabes que lo que le hace cada día más fuerte es su deseo de demostrarle a su padre y al mundo que es mejor, mucho mejor él"- Eriol podía recordar como había entrecerrado los ojos l chica en ese momento, sabía que Mai Fan tampoco sentía demasiado aprecio por el señor Li- "Sé que ese sentimiento es muy fuerte pues mi tío lo ha ido avivando día a día, minuciosamente para convertirle en un ser preparado para este mundo. Le ha despreciado, le ha humillado, le ha golpeado y recriminado, le ha mostrado cruelmente las faltas que tenía y aunque las razones de ese desprecio sea eso, hacerle más fuerte, ha hecho que en el corazón de mi primo se forme una gran sombra, negra y fría como la que él mismo tiene en su corazón. Aunque mi tío siempre ha sido un ser de bajos sentimientos ya de por sí"- Dijo en tono sombrío- "Pero algo me dice que Xiaolang será diferente a mi tío. Mi tía Ieran siempre le ha apoyado, le ha dado un soporte al que poder apoyarse aun cuando mi tío le ha golpeado de la forma más dolorosa posible. Tiene mi comprensión y también mi cariño, así como mi lealtad cuando el momento del relevo generacional se realice. Algún día comprenderás, Eriol, que un niño como tú y Xiaolang no crecen por sí mismos sino que son como les hacen los demás. Un niño no pierde la inocencia si no se la arrebatan"- El niño le había mirado con cierto desconcierto pues la chica parecía melancólica. Todos ellos habían vivido una vida muy difícil, siempre bajo la oscura sombra de la traición, siempre bajo la telaraña de la maldad. Jamás conocieron lo que era ser un niño, sino que directamente pasaron a ser adultos.

Un año después de esta conversación estalló el caos en la casa. Mai Fan se había escapado, ya llevaba un tiempo comportándose de forma extraña, pero hasta ese día nadie pudo comprender que era lo que había sucedido realmente. La hermana de Meiling Li había escapado con un hombre, traicionando al clan. Todos tacharon de traidora a la joven y nadie hizo nada cuando se enteraron de que la joven hermana de Meiling de 17 años había entrado en uno de los juegos. Nadie movió un dedo por su vida, nadie hizo nada por la traidora, nadie tuvo la más mínima compasión por ella, ni incluso sus padres. El líder del clan dio la espalda a su sobrina y despreció a la hermana pequeña, la cual maldijo a su tío y juró venganza contra su propio clan. Eriol aún podía recordar las desconsoladoras lágrimas de la niña cuando fue abofeteada por su propia madre al blasfemar a su propia familia, a sangre de su sangre. La niña solo miró a su progenitora con odio y desprecio y salió corriendo, nadie la detuvo, nadie evitó que se escapara, simplemente salió corriendo y no supieron de ella hasta pasados un par de meses. Durante ese tiempo fueron a buscar a la niña, pero no la encontraron y el líder del clan dijo que no se molestaran en hallarla, pues si estaba viva ya volvería por si sola, claro, si quería, si por el contrario estaba muerta, ya sabrían noticias suyas, pues las malas noticias vuelan antes que las buenas.

Shaoran, el gran heredero del clan, un niño tan impasible como su padre, el cual permanecía inmovible aunque un huracán se presentara sobre él estaba en un estado de ánimo muy diferente al que normalmente solía estar, no estaba como habitualmente estaba, sino que estaba pensativo, su mente vagaba en otro mundo y eso hacía que por las noches no durmiera, su mirada quedaba perdida en el inmenso cielo, explorando cada una de las estrellas, analizando la intensidad de su brillo para después volver su cabeza y mirar la infinidad de sus manos. Miraba esos surcos que marcaban su destino ya sellado. La vida no es como uno siempre desea, no es como uno la planea, siempre decimos que nosotros somos dueños de nuestro propio destino pero eso es una gran mentira, eso es una falsedad que nos han estado enseñando desde muy niños para afrontar la realidad de que el ser humano no es capaz de controlarlo todo, de que no es tan poderoso como creen, de que ante la vida y el destino no tiene fuerza ni poder para doblegarlas. Esa es una verdad que aprendió Shaoran Li cuando era un niño, cuando vio el destino que condució a su prima a la perdición. Ella buscaba algo mejor, se labró una vida a base de esfuerzo, valor y empeño, pero todo fue en vano, nada pudo impedir que el final de su vida fuera en las circunstancias más vejatorias. La vida y muerte de Mai Fan siempre sería recordado por aquellos que la conocieron y la apreciaron, el ejemplo de ella quedó especialmente grabado en tres corazones, en tres niños que comenzaban a conocer el mundo, a verlo tal y como era realmente, frío, duro, despiadado e imprevisible. Estos tres niños crecieron con tres caracteres marcados por la sombra de un ser, siempre bajo la sombra de alguien a sus espaldas, en sus pasados.

Shaoran no lo sabía en esa noche que miraba el oscuro cielo, pero ese día daría comienzo a una nueva vida, ese día aprendería una lección muy importante, más tarde tomaría dominio de parte de su destino y lo intentaría doblegar, pero eso sería en el futuro. En esos momentos podía recordar los momentos en los que entrenaba y en parte jugaba con su prima, siempre un ser considerado y piadoso, un pajarito en el fondo, un pajarito tan frágil que el más mero golpe la podía dañar, pero para ello habría que romper la jaula en la que ella misma se había encerrado. Se conocían desde el día en que él nació, ella fue su compañera de entrenamiento, más tarde se uniría Eriol, un extranjero occidental, pero que descendía de orientales, un compañero que más tarde se convertiría en su más fiel consejero y leal servidor. Y como última adquisición del grupo, una testaruda Meiling la cual tenía un objetivo, ser más fuerte que nadie para así poder cuidar de su hermana mayor, su confidente y la sustituta de la madre que nunca llegó a encontrar en su auténtica madre. Shaoran consideraba este grupo una pequeña familia la cual permanecería unida hasta el final, la cual estaría unida cuando el tomara el poder, la cual le seguiría para alcanzar su objetivo, un objetivo que se marcó desde que nació, aunque él mismo no lo supiera, un objetivo que más tarde cambiaría pero que en esencia sería el mismo.

Ahora todos esos bellos recuerdos se vieron manchados por una traición que a su vez no era traición. En ese momento no lo supo ya que estaba influenciado bajo el poder de su padre, pero más tarde, hallaría una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Una noche fatídica, una noche en la que el dolor, el resentimiento y la sangre que clamaría por venganza estallaría en las manos de tres niños, de tres niños que conocerían el verdadero rostro de la vida y donde se convertiría en el principio de su destino, ya sellado, ya cerrado, por fin escrito en tinta de sangre, por fin firmado con la pluma de cuervo, por fin firmado con la mano de la muerte, las suyas.

Aunque Eriol no lo supiera esos recuerdos avivaron sentimientos ocultos y enterrados en su corazón. Por un momento sus ojos mostraron una imperceptible ira y un agudo dolor, pero el instante fue tan breve, que nadie lo hubiera notado, nadie, ni él mismo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Los datos descubiertos no podían ser menos alentadores. Lo que fuera que estuvieran buscando parecía estar bien enterrado, parecía estar bien oculto entre las redes de un misterioso velo entre la oscuridad. ¿Qué podrían hacer? En primer lugar tendrían que encender una luz, para poder ver hacia donde poder marchar, pero si no tenían fuego y no tenían antorchas, si no tenían linternas ni tampoco una luz artificial que pudiera hacer que vieran ese velo ¿qué tendrían que hacer? Y si consiguieran eso... ¿Cómo sabrían de cual velo tirar? ¿cómo sabrían cual era el velo que les impedía ver el rostro de su verdugo? Solo les quedaba esperar, esperar a que una luz se encendiera por si sola, pero... eso sería imposible.

- "No hay nada de ese misterioso ruso, ¡Maldita sea!"- Exclamó Tomoyo irritada, todo este asunto la intranquilizaba, sabía que hasta que Sakura no resolviera sus asuntos pendientes no podrían volver a su tranquilidad, sabía que hasta que Sakura no resolviera el enigma que se había presentado ante ellas estarían siempre en peligro y también sabía que el final de toda esta aventura acabaría en tragedia, pues lo que existía entre Sakura y Shaoran no acabaría bien, de eso estaba segura, demasiado segura. Tomoyo miró a Sakura que estaba detrás de ella, sentada en una silla con los ojos cerrados. Tomoyo había pasado gran parte de la noche investigando en la base de datos de la policía, también en los registros de hacienda, pero ese hombre, sea quien fuera, no parecía existir, una vez utilizada su identidad de representante del clan ruso ante Faith, había borrado todas sus huellas, era un fantasma que estaba muy presente, un fantasma que podías sentir y oír, pero el cual no podías ver y mucho menos tocar. Ahora sin más remedio, había vuelto a contactar con Saiko, quien había mostrado una gran preocupación e incluso había pedido que salieran del país de inmediato, pero Sakura había rechazado esa opción por completo, ni siquiera la había considerado como válida. Saiko había rechistado a la hora de buscar la información que la pedían, pero había vuelto para informarles lo mismo que tenían ahora... no sabían nada de ese hombre. Jamas nació, jamás vivió en ninguna parte, jamás cometió delito alguno, jamás respiró el aire en ese mundo. Tomoyo le había agradecido su ayuda incondicional, Saiko no dijo nada, simplemente les pidió que se cuidasen, aunque todas sabían que de esto no saldría nada bueno.

- "Debe haber algo que no hemos percibido, algo que está ahí, pero que no vemos, algo que hemos pasado por alto"- Dijo más para sí misma que para Tomoyo.

- "Es inútil, hemos seguido varios caminos. Hemos buscado a través de las líneas policiales y las fiscales, no tiene partida de nacimiento y eso contando que buscamos su auténtico nombre. Solo descubrimos su nombre a través de un documento que hayamos siguiendo la pista de las drogas, pero ahora no podemos asegurar que ese sea su auténtico nombre. Las drogas se repartieron y desaparecieron, los negociantes también se esfumaron, si realmente ese es su nombre no tenemos pruebas concluyentes. Sabemos que es conocido como _Chevalier_ y su aspecto físico gracias a la declaración de un traidor en el Clan Pirata. Borra todas sus huellas después de realizar un trámite, desaparece, se mueve rápido, en círculos cerrados, con gente de confianza"- Vio que Sakura permanecía quieta y con la mente en blanco- "También seguimos la pista de su socio, el cual ha desaparecido del depósito de cadáveres, ni el forense se explica como pudo desaparecer un cadáver. En su informe solo explica que simplemente desapareció, no había cerraduras forzadas, todo estaba intacto, lo único que desapareció fue un cadáver y fíjate por donde... era el nuestro"- Dijo con ironía.

- "Debo admitir que no pensaba que fuera tan hábil. En mi opinión creo que tiene las redes interceptadas y al descubrir que alguien se interesaba por el cadáver..."

- "... Decidió sacarlo del depósito. Vale. Si eso fuera así, significa que nuestro hombre tiene una extensa red que intercepta todo lo que pueda inmiscuirle a él o a alguien relacionado con él"- Dijo no muy contenta de las noticias.

- "Eso lo explicaría. Lo cual nos lleva a que _Chevalier_ debe tener también ciertos infiltrados, si ha conseguido sacar un cadáver del depósito significa que debe haber alguien que le ayude a tapar sus rastros. Podemos añadir a esa lista a..."

- "... Miembros de clan..."- Dijo Tomoyo enumerando con los dedos.

- "... La policía..."- Prosiguió Sakura.

- "... Alguien con conocimientos financieros, no precisamente alguien de un clan..."

- "... Eso explicaría algunas de las transacciones de dinero, sería imposible que pasaran inadvertidas sin que alguien de algún banco lo notara..."- Dedujo Sakura.

- "... También debe tener gente en la calle, informadores, chivatos, camellos... ¡Oh! Y los medios de comunicación claro"- La mujer de pelo oscuro se levantó de la silla y dio una vuelta al otro lado de la mesa, donde se quedó quieta delante del escritorio.

- "La red debe ser amplia, tenemos que contar con que él no es el líder, pues es bien sabido que los líderes no tratan de estos asuntos personalmente. Lo cual nos lleva a la posibilidad de que halla otra persona que puede tener un poder como el de él, un tercero al mando, no creo que sea el único en este asunto"- Sakura abrió los ojos y se puso recta. El silencio las invadió hasta que en la habitación irrumpió una mujer.

- "Quiero una explicación, ahora mismo"- Exigió nada más pisar un pie dentro del cuarto.

- "¿Qué ocurre?"- Preguntó Tomoyo levantando una ceja, más bien irritada por la intromisión de la joven que asombrada por su mal humor.

- "Nadie me dijo nada de que pertenecierais a un clan"- Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y Tomoyo levantó las cejas.

- "¿No podría haber entendido mi marcha como un 'no te quiero ver' en vez de un 'ven a buscarme'?"- Dijo Sakura en voz baja para sí misma.

- "Y no de cualquier clan si no del..."- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Tomoyo la interrumpió.

- "Señorita Kindlay esto tiene una explicación"- Dijo en tono serio.

- "Pues dádmela enseguida antes de que os mande de vuelta. ¿Sabes lo que es saber que tengo en mi casa a una de las mujercitas de...?"- Esta vez fue Sakura quien interrumpió a la mujer.

- "Perdone, pero no soy ninguna 'mujercita', yo más bien diría que soy una prisionera"- Dijo con tono irritado, no soportaría una falta de respeto.

- "De todas maneras cuando se trata de una de sus mujeres todos saben que es mejor no inmiscuirse, no quiero ser la primera que haga algo para infundir una rotura en el Pacto"- Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos. Detrás de ella apareció su guardián Jack, que parecía más su sombra que su guardián.

- "Hagas lo que hagas provocarás una rotura en el Pacto, pero personalmente te aconsejo que no le digas nada sobre mi a nadie. Si me buscan que busquen, jamás se les ocurriría buscarme aquí"- Dijo con una expresión tranquila y una sonrisa infantil de niña despreocupada.

- "Es poco probable que te busquen aquí, teniendo en cuenta de que no eres de Hong Kong, ¿verdad?"- Miró a Tomoyo, que estaba a su lado, sin mover la cabeza, simplemente pasó la mirada del frente a un lado- "Os he investigado, no soy tan estúpida como para confiar en dos mujeres sin saber antes su pasado"- Dijo con una sonrisa torva pero con un cierto aire irónico.

- "Ni mucho menos. No podíamos esperar menos de una líder de clan, pero déjeme decirle una cosa, no encontrará gran cosa que pueda decirle de nosotras. Solo somos dos huérfanas a las que crió una buena mujer. Trabajamos, vivimos en paz y tranquilidad, no tenemos antecedentes y ayudamos a la comunidad de vez en cuando"- Faith sonrió, la verdad es que Sakura era muy aguda. Su tono era compuesto y sereno, sin un deje de miedo y a la vez te hablaba con confianza como si fueras una amiga de toda la vida, como si hubiera una confianza verdadera y esa sonrisa de niñita, era como si realmente fuera una mujer inocente.

- "La verdad es que me ha sorprendido. Que te halla escogido a ti como su nueva amante es algo nuevo y para que negarlo, extravagante. Lo de Lara Fox era de esperar, sigue una línea de mujeres muy clara, pero que tu hallas ido a parar en sus manos... déjame decirte que los líderes que han sabido de esto se han quedado de piedra. Jamás he visto que hallan puesto a la mitad de los hombres de un clan en busca de una mujer. Debo decir que esto hace que parezca un colegial enamorado persiguiendo a una chica"- Sakura cambió su sonrisa confiada y sarcástica a una con un tono de diversión en ella.

- "Entonces no le conoces bien. Cuando me encuentre lo primero que deseará es matarme, es más, apuesto que ahora mismo desea encontrarme solo para eso. No toma muy bien los desplantes, al parecer no le gusta que incumplan sus órdenes"- Faith la miró algo aturdida, no entendía a donde quería llegar a parar con eso- "Dime, ¿alguna vez una mujer le ha dejado? No me conteste, sé la respuesta. Por lo que debes saber, él es una persona fría, bastante calmada y serena, algo calculadora y en cierto grado, una persona que disfruta torturando a los demás"- Aunque a Sakura la torturase de una manera un tanto diferente, sus castigos no podían llamarse 'castigos' en sí, pero era una dulce forma de torturarla que a él le complacía y que a ella la dejaba indefensa y desarmada.

- "Sí, se podría decir así"- Sakura caminó por la sala con tanta desenvoltura y comodidad que cualquiera podría decir que era ciega.

- "¿Entonces me podrías decir que le haría a la primera mujer que se ha atrevido a dejarle? ¿Conociéndole como le conoces?"- La conclusión no podía ser muy errónea. El hombre la castigaría sin escrúpulo alguno hasta dejarla casi sin vida. Porque se viera como se viera, ella salió del clan, es decir, que lo abandonó o en otras palabras, que los traicionó, era tan sencillo sacar traidores por todas partes.

- "Creo que comprende nuestra situación y la suya"- Dijo Tomoyo irrumpiendo en el silencio.

- "Te prometí que no diría nada de ese asunto sobre el contrabando de estas drogas si me ayudabas, te ofrecí mi vida a cambio de un poco de confianza en que no te traicionaría. Ahora mismo puedes dudar de ella y enviarme de vuelta a ese clan o incluso matarme, pero... ¿en qué lugar te dejaría a ti siendo yo una traidora?"- La situación no podía ser más comprometedora. Lo viera por donde lo viera no podía salir sin que eso dañara su clan y con ello provocar un conflicto con el Consejo del Pacto y los demás líderes.

- "Esto es chantaje"- Dijo la mujer algo furiosa. Una de las cosas que menos soportaba era que la manipularan y desde que llegó esta japonesa no iba siendo más que una muñeca bajo sus manos.

- "Esto es simplemente el destino. Las cartas están sobre la mesa, yo ya te he enseñado mi mano, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sigues jugando o en cambio te retiras?"- Tomoyo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No podía creer lo que veía y oía. Realmente no había que provocar a Sakura, de niñas siempre supo que era mucho más astuta de lo que aparentaba. Durante todos estos años de vida pacífica Sakura parecía haber enterrado cualquier parte de ella que no fuera la de un ser vivaz e inocente, ahora en cambio, esa parte que había encerrado volvía a aparecer. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisita inocente, para el alivio de la joven japonesa de pelo carbón aún no había pasado nada irremediable. Seguía siendo ella, su Sakura, a la que siempre había que mimar y proteger.

- "No me gustan los juegos"- Dijo Faith con la mirada encendida de ira.

- "Pues a estas alturas de la vida deberías saber que la vida es juego, a cada momento estás tomando decisiones en las que se decide tu destino, en las que juegas tu vida"- La mujer miró a Jack que seguía delante de la puerta ocupándola en su plenitud. Tenía la mirada indescifrable, simplemente esta allí, observando que haría su jefa.

- "Sigo sin entender que puedo ganar yo en todo esto. Solo me estás manipulando para obtener lo que deseas. Lo cual no comprendo, podrías haber pedido ayuda a tu clan"- Dijo entrecerrando la mirada.

- "Primero, no pertenezco a ningún clan, es más creo haber dicho que los odio. Segundo, tal vez creas que esto es un truco, pero acudí a ti porque el problema era tuyo, de tu clan, algo que no inmiscuye a los demás. Aunque odie a los clanes tengo mis principios y mis opiniones y respeto a las personas sean o no miembros de un clan. Por eso no vi oportuno informar a otras personas ajenas al problema y mucho menos provocar una guerra por algo que se puede aislar y eliminar"- La líder de los Piratas la miró con desconfianza. ¿Cómo podía saber si decía la verdad? ¿cómo podía confiar en una traidora? ¿Era posible que esa mujer escondiera más ases en la manga para desacreditar a su clan y destruirlo? Podría ser una infiltrada del clan Dragón para destruirles. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Las dudas la invadían, la incertidumbre la corroía por dentro, si se equivocaba podría ser fatídico. Aún con todas esas dudas, no podía negar que no había detectado comportamiento extraño en ella, había sido clara en todo momento, incluso la había dicho como podría destruirla... había sido sincera o al menos eso creía.

- "No soy quien para juzgar cuando no hay pruebas de que puedas hacer algo en mi contra"

- "¿Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario?"- Dijo con un retintín de ironía.

- "Exacto... hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"- Sakura hizo una ligera reverencia lo cual sorprendió la líder de clan.

- "Entonces no debe preocuparse"- Sakura volvió sobre sus pasos y fue hacia la silla que estaba enfrente del ordenador derecho y empezó a teclear mientras pasaba sus dedos por las letras braille. La Pirata miró a Tomoyo la cual también la despidió con una reverencia.

- "Espero no tener que encontrarme con ninguna sorpresa más, las detesto"- Tomoyo mostró una media sonrisa.

- "Tal vez no crea en mi palabra, pero mi prima es una persona de honor y fuertes principios"- Dijo en tono serio.

- "Es una especie que ya está casi extinta, no desearía matar a una especie tan rara"- Con esto último se marchó del cuarto. Jack la dejó paso y tras salir ella, él cerró la puerta del cuarto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Las calles de Hong Kong, lugar del cual partimos y volvemos, lugar del que siempre hablaremos. Esa tarde estaba todo como debía estar, los que rondaban de un lado a otro seguían con su vida, los que no, también proseguían con sus asuntos. Todo en sus calles proseguía con tranquilidad, en realidad eso era lo preocupante de las calles, que estaban demasiado pacíficas como para pensar que el agua mansa no daña, pues nunca se sabe cuando puede descontrolarse y desbordarse. Como bien se sabe, antes de una tormenta acontece la tranquilidad y esta tranquilidad era sumamente inquietante.

Eriol, tras terminar sus asuntos por las calles de Hong Kong y algún que otro viaje clandestino, volvió a la mansión, había llegado al medio día, sin ninguna noticia novedosa, meramente había ido a visitar a Shaoran a su despacho para informar de su llegada. Ya vivida la experiencia de los últimas días, se previno de un cuarto intento de atentado contra su vida y dejó su tarde ocupada, así no le reclamaría hasta llegada la noche cuando tuvieran que marchar.

Como habían previsto, Dominic no había dudado en invitarles, la invitación había llegado justo unos minutos después de la vuelta de Eriol. Allí se indicaba la hora, el lugar y las condiciones para poder llegar. Quedaba expreso la forma en la que debían llegar al lugar: desarmados, solo con escolta de una persona y que llevaran ciertas ropas facilitadas por los organizadores del juego, unas largas túnicas negras que ocultaban la vestimenta e incluso de que sexo era el que las portaba, pues eran muy holgadas, junto con las túnicas venía una máscara roja muy oscura la cual ocultaba toda la cara del que se la pusiera y como última medida se les facilitaba un aparato que permitía distorsionar la voz. Con estas medidas se facilitaba el anonimato de los presentes, así nadie tendría que saber que personas se inmiscuían en esos asuntos de tan turbia reputación. Era algo típico en la especie humana, hacer algo sin que los demás lo supieran, hacer algo, presenciar algo prohibido bajo la máscara del anonimato.

Tras todos estos años, Eriol seguía sin comprender el por qué de esos juegos vejatorios. Bueno... en realidad sabía porque algunos de ellos asistían, sabía sus motivos, pero... aunque supiera esos motivos no podía comprenderlo, para él era absurdo, incomprensible, algo fuera del alcance de su lógica, mas... aún así no podía hacer nada más que despreciar a esa clase de seres. Al igual que una persona normal no comprendería los motivos que le llevaron a formar parte de ese clan, otras le darían una palmada en la espalda y le felicitarían por lo lejos que había conseguido llegar. No podemos echarle la culpa a los demás por pensar como piensan, no tenemos derecho a criticar a alguien según nuestros valores pues siempre serían diferentes del de los demás, no podemos hacer otra cosa que pensar que lo que hacen está mal, porque así lo aprendimos, cada uno aprendió que hacer una cosa estaba mal y que hacer otra estaba bien, nadie dijo porque debías regirte por esos valores u otros, solo te dijeron que así estaba escrito y así debías cumplirlo. Eso es lo que había creído cuando era niño, pero junto a Shaoran aprendió un nuevo significado de lo que estaba mal y de lo que estaba bien.

Según como el líder del clan Dragón veía la vida, las cosas debías de adquirirlas por la fuerza, debías poseerlas con tu poder, tu valor y tu superioridad sobre los demás, y aunque otras personas pensaran que eso estaba mal, Shaoran Li jamás lo pensó así, según pensaba él, si adquirías algo por la fuerza, estaba bien. Estaba bien porque era algo que conseguiste por ti mismo y por tus propios medios, era algo que habías conseguido gracias a tu empeño y esfuerzo y si finalmente lo conseguías es que eras un ser digno de pisar la tierra, un ser que merecía estar allí por valerse por sí mismo y hacerse valer. En cambio los que se rendían por el camino, los más débiles no eran más que molestias, nada más que bichos que entorpecían a los demás y si a esos bichos había que aplastarlos por el camino eso no importaba, ya que todo era válido para conseguir lo que uno se proponía. Eso era algo que según el código marcado por el propio Li, estaba bien, aunque causaras daño a los demás, eso no importaba, daba igual porque no importa lo que a los demás les suceda, solo importa el objetivo propuesto por uno mismo, ese objetivo que traerá la felicidad y dicha de uno mismo y después de todo... ¿por qué debía culparse uno por hacer daño a los demás para hallar su propia felicidad? Esta vida no es justa ni mucho menos perfecta y no vamos a preocuparnos más de lo debido añadiendo el sufrimiento ajeno que nada tiene que ver contigo.

Se podía decir que el pensamiento de Shaoran Li era bastante radical y contundente pero no por ello menos lógico ni certero. Tal vez a nosotros, seres normales con vidas normales pudiéramos pensar que ese hombre era un avaricioso que solo quería poder, pero para una persona como él, su lógica y su forma de pensar eran tan acertadas como las leyes de la gravedad, algo imposible de refutar. Puedes argumentar en contra, puedes alargar una discusión hasta el final de los días pero jamás hallarás el modo de hacer que una persona cambie su forma de pensar solo porque a ti no te parezca bien. Eriol conocía bien a Shaoran y sabía que ese hombre era una persona muy ambiciosa y que no tendría escrúpulos por hacerse con su objetivo marcado, pero uno, cuando ya le conocía desde hacía tantos años no podía evitar pensar... En realidad, ¿soy yo el que está equivocado? ¿o es él? No alcanzaba a ver quien tenía razón, quien era el que estaba en lo correcto, pero era una respuesta muy sencilla... ninguno de los dos estaba equivocado, los dos se guían por sus propios criterios y siguen con sus vidas, ninguno está equivocado y cuando esto suceda solo uno de los dos podrá demostrar que sus acciones son correctas, porque tarde o temprano, al final, solo uno de los dos podrá tener realmente la fortuna de su parte y cuando ese momento llegue... ¿quién será el más fuerte? ¿a quién le sonreían los dioses?

Eriol estaba sentado en el sillón de su cuarto, era un cuarto de colores sobrios y tranquilos, era un hombre culto que apreciaba de una buena lectura y por ello poseía en su cuarto una estantería repleta de libros, era una habitación sencilla, sin pretensiones, la madera de los muebles de la mejor calidad, bien pulida y barnizada, a excepción del sillón no había muchos más muebles de los cuales hablar, a excepción de una gran cómoda, la cama, la mesilla de al lado, con su lámpara, y el armario empotrado. El cuarto era como él, simple y llano, pero con un aire de misterio que no podía explicar de donde salía, si de los colores, de la posición del cuarto o de la simple presencia y aroma de su habitante.

Había pasado la tarde en su cuarto mirando documentos atrasados y reportes de ciertas investigaciones que había encargado a unos detectives particulares, tanto en aspecto como en personalidades. La investigación marchaba lenta, pero eso no era el mayor de sus problemas. La última vez que había mirado el reloj eran las 5 de la tarde, ya era casi hora de la cena, sin embargo no sentía muchas ganas de bajar y cenar solo junto al peligro. En cierta manera esta era la primera vez que se había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en su cuarto aburriéndose con el papeleo, no recordaba el último día que había pasado tanto tiempo sin salir a divertirse a costa de alguien, necesitaba una distracción urgente y como si su deseo se cumpliera la puerta de su cuarto sonó por los golpes tímidos de una de las doncellas.

- "¿Señor Hiragizawa?"- Preguntó la doncella algo acobardada, parecía que el ambiente de la casa era funerario, se notaba el mal humor del señor de la casa.

- "Pase"- Dijo Eriol dejando los documentos en el sillón a medida que se levantaba.

- "Disculpe las molestias pero abajo hay un par de personas que desea hablar con el señor de la casa, pero..."- La mujer se cortó ante su incapacidad de evocar el nombre de ese diablo que era el amo y señor del lugar.

- "Sí, Xiaolang está de mal humor. Lo comprendo. ¿Quiénes son las visitas?"- Preguntó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- "Son la señorita Fox y la señorita Dolphin"- Dijo algo aliviada por el comentario de Eriol.

- "Oh"- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Eriol. Realmente una pareja extraña. Aún no podía creer que esas dos mujeres fueran realmente amigas, no pondría su mano en el fuego por si acaso.

- "¿Aviso al señor o usted las atenderá?"- Dijo la señorita rezando por que escogiera la segunda opción.

- "Oh, no, no molestes al señor será mejor que las atienda yo en el saloncito, gracias, puedes retirarte"- La doncella hizo una reverencia de respeto y marchó para avisar a las señoritas. Fuera lo que fuese que hubiera traído a esa curiosa pareja de amigas debía de ser algo importante, o tal vez no, en todo caso esto le separaría por un momento de su deber y de su aburrimiento. El hombre salió del cuarto tal y como iba, no se había cambiado en todo el día, pero no iba desarreglado, sino totalmente impoluto, como era normal en él, el hombre 'perfecto', en apariencia claro. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a su derecha para ir a la salita. Antes de entrar en la sala se quedó pensativo, pero alejó esos pensamientos y entró a la sala. Delante de él estaban dos mujeres sentadas con una taza de té una y una de café la otra- "Buenas tardes"- Saludó a las dos mujeres. Victoria le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y Lara mostró su disgusto al saber que Shaoran realmente no iba a venir. Eriol levantó una ceja al captar su poco disimulado disgusto.

- "Buenas tardes Eriol"- Saludó Victoria con un saludo de cabeza.

- "Buenas"- Declaró fríamente Lara.

- "No es que quiera quejarme ¿pero que hacen dos bellezas como ustedes en este lugar a esta hora?"- El joven se dirigió al sillón que se encontraba entre las dos mujeres y se sentó. Victoria cambió su rostro a uno serio.

- "Yo venía a saber del asunto de Meiling, ¿la habéis encontrado?"- Preguntó evidentemente preocupada, junto a otro sentimiento que no supo descifrar.

- "Sabemos su paradero, esta misma noche iremos a recogerla"- Dijo el inglés en tono práctico, como explicando la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

- "¿Han pedido rescate?"- Preguntó Victoria con un tono entre aliviada, extrañada y curiosa.

- "No"- Contestó monosilábico.

- "¿Nota de amenaza?"- Siguió preguntando.

- "No"

- "¿Ha sido una broma?"- Preguntó algo molesta. Si la iban a recoger era porque habían contactado con ellos y la iban a soltar, ¿no?.

- "Eso es muy poco probable"- La irradiante sonrisa apareció y fue entonces cuando Dolphin levantó una ceja y dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba hablando como siempre en su tono de 'es grave pero no le des importancia'. Un comportamiento idéntico al de Shaoran solo que este en vez de mostrarte su sonrisa lo hacía con su mirada fulminante.

- "¿Entonces?"- Preguntó ahora Lara algo aburrida del tema, por alguna razón, la cual no era errónea, Eriol pensaba que la joven no había venido a preguntar por el paradero y bienestar de Meiling, si no más bien por el del primo de esta. Dejando aparte los motivos que hubieran traído a Fox, Eriol se centró en la pregunta que formulaban los ojos de Victoria.

- "No le des mucha importancia, es algo que podemos controlar"- Dijo abriendo los brazos con gesto, o intento, despreocupado. Victoria levantó una ceja de su rostro y le miró insegura, allí había algo que olía a quemado.

- "¿Seguro que podréis solucionarlo?"- Preguntó de nuevo para asegurarse de que sabía que algo no marchaba bien.

- "Está todo controlado, Xiaolang se encargará personalmente del asunto. Es más, todo habrá acabado para mañana, puedes dormir tranquila esta noche"- Solo ese mero comentario puso más nerviosa a la modelo, estaba segura que el asunto que envolvía a Meiling era algo muy oscuro y turbio, más de lo normal.

- "Pues me fiaré de tu palabra, no me queda otra"- Seguía desconfiando de las palabras poco aliviadoras del inglés. Mientras estos hablaban Lara los escuchaba o fingía que lo hacía pues en su mente sólo pasaban otra clase de maquinaciones.

- "Te prometo que te traeré a Xiaolang vivo"- Dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho de un modo muy fingido. La chica solo alzó las cejas y puso los ojos en blanco, este hombre la mataría un día de estos con sus ironías y bromitas.

- "¿Y qué tal están vuestras invitadas?"- Interrumpió Lara con una sonrisa mal intencionada, la cual escondía algo. Victoria la miró entrecerrando la mirada, conocía lo bastante a Lara como para saber que planeaba algo.

- "¿En estos momentos?"- Eriol se hizo el pensativo- "Supongo que bien"- El joven de mirada azul sabía por descontado que la hija del líder de los Ge Ma debía saber la situación de las dos jóvenes, por lo que la pregunta venía a ser más un incordio que la pregunta de una persona de buenas intenciones.

- "¿A pasado algo con ellas?"- Victoria giró la cabeza de Lara a Eriol, el cual dejaba su sonrisa curvada como si nada hubiera pasado.

- "Al parecer las dos japonesitas, invitadas de Xiao..."- Eriol la interrumpió con una sonrisita.

- "Li para ti, recuérdalo bien"- Quería alterarla los nervios, algo muy sencillo de conseguir.

- "Las invitadas de Li han desaparecido. Al parecer se han escapado de la mansión, una traición en toda regla, seguro que entraron en la casa para encontrar información y cuando la encontraron se marcharon. Apuesto que ahora deben de estar vendiendo lo que saben al mejor postor. Esas mujercitas de mala vida, no se puede confiar en nadie hoy día"- Victoria entrecerró más la mirada, por lo poco que había hablado con Sakura, sabía de ella que era una persona de noble corazón, un ser extinto en su mundo, alguien que se aferra a sus principios y sus objetivos. Por lo que Victoria sabía Sakura no encajaba en el perfil de espía mentirosa que se vale de sus encantos para conseguir lo que quiere, y si ese fuera el caso, hubiera estado en la cama de Shaoran hacía mucho tiempo y por lo que sabía, él no la había tocado ni un pelo, en ese sentido. ¿Un ser manipulador y engatusador esa chiquilla de 20 años? Solo había una palabra que respondiera a eso, imposible.

- "No creo que sea una espía Lara"- Contestó Victoria con una sonrisa amable, pero sin sentimiento de amabilidad.

- "Eso es lo que tú dices, pero no las conoces"- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en todo momento, como si eso fuera una competición.

- "Corrección, sí las conozco, sobre todo a la chica de ojos verdes"- ¿Por qué había remarcado que conocía a Sakura? Pues porque su instinto le decía que si ella había percatado el cierto _'feeling'_ que tenían Sakura y Xiaolang, Lara no podía ser menos, pues siempre tenía sus zarpas sobre él.

- "¿A la chica de ojos verdes?"- Dijo con cierto tono enfadado.

- "Sí, una de pelo largo castaño, bastante mona, con carita inocente y piel clara. No tiene una belleza excesiva pero no pasaría desapercibida delante de unos ojos masculinos..."- Esperó la reacción de Lara, pero solo callaba mientras su cara adquiría cierto matiz rosa. Miró a Eriol de reojo y vio como se divertía ante la expresión de Lara- "... Te lo aseguro"- Ese remate final hizo que la furia e indignación de la joven estallaran. Se levantó y se quedó quieta hasta que se giró a mirarlos.

- "Quiero ver a Li"- Ordenó la joven de rubio poco natural.

- "Ya te lo han dicho antes, no admite visitas en estos momentos"- Pero ignoró lo que dijo y empezó a andar para salir del cuarto.

- "¡Eh! ¡Lara! ¿A dónde crees que vas?!"- Le dijo Victoria perdiendo la compostura.

- "Voy a ver a Li"- Dijo molesta intentando zafarse de la mano de Victoria.

- "No puedes molestarle, cuando el quiera te verá"- Lara la miró y levantó la cabeza muy digna, con el ego muy hinchado según opinión de Dolphin.

- "Yo hago lo que me venga en gana. Veo y veré a Li cuando y donde quiera, soy su novia y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a verle. Solo porque él halla dicho eso para vosotros no me incluye a mi"- Y al fin se deshizo de Victoria y se marchó por la puerta.

- "Xiaolang es un auténtico idiota"- Dijo Victoria con la mirada entrecerrada sobre la puerta.

- "¿Le echas la culpa a Xiaolang?"- Rió con gracia.

- "Tu, siendo Mister Conquistas, sabes, conoces y entiendes mejor que nadie que si Xiaolang quiere tirarse a una mujer lo puede hacer con quien le plazca y cuando le plazca, pero esto ha llegado muy lejos, debería haberle dejado claro que no pasará de ser una muñeca para su disfrute durante las noches, que no llegará más alto de lo que ya está"- La mujer le reprendió con la mirada mientras esperaba una contestación. Eriol permaneció callado como pensativo, pero para disgusto de Victoria el joven volvió a mostrar una de sus sonrisas, lo había vuelto a hacer, había aparentado tomarse en serio la conversación para al final burlarse del otro interlocutor.

- "¿Piensas que soy Mister Conquistas?"- Dijo con tono jocoso. Victoria no se contuvo más y decidió ir tras la insensata que corría a las fauces del lobo.

- "Dios... porque nunca tomas en serio una conversación, es como hablar con un payaso. Hasta ahora sigo sin comprender como vosotros dos podéis llegar a estar tan unidos"- Eriol la seguía a paso comedido y tranquilo.

- "Porque nos necesitamos mutuamente"- Respondió de forma práctica.

- "Te equivocas, os soportáis porque os parecéis, tal vez no en carácter o gustos pero si en otras cosas y sobre todo en las mismas disparatadas"- Eriol la miró con cierta curiosidad.

- "¿Sí?"- La mujer miró hacia atrás pero seguía caminando, ahora por el vestíbulo, caminando hacia el despacho de Li- "¿Las mismas?"- El paso de Eriol seguía siendo muy tranquilo, junto con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, daba la imagen de estar inalterado ante lo que Dolphin veía una catástrofe.

- "Un buen ejemplo son las mujeres. Cometéis el mismo error con ellas. La diferencia es que en tu caso se trata de cantidad y en el caso de Xiaolang se trata de duración"- El joven inglés la miró algo intrigado y divertido a la vez.

- "No te entiendo, ¿podrías explicarte?"

- "Espera, espera, ¿cuál era esa frase que siempre me decías?"- La modelo se detuvo un momento por el camino, pensativa, y Eriol la dijo desde su lado.

- "¿_'Cata todo vino antes de decidirte y comprar'_?"- La mujer alzó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de 'sí, esa'.

- "Tu 'catas' a toda mujer más o menos aceptable con falda y Xiaolang sin embargo juega con ellas hasta que se aburre. Por eso digo que lo tuyo es cantidad, por la cantidad de mujeres con las que has estado y Xiaolang es duración, por la duración de su relación con una mujer"

- "Se podría decir que sí, tiene una cierta lógica"- La mujer se giró y se enfrentó a él.

- "Los dos tenéis unos puntos en común. Primero, vuestras relaciones no son duraderas, en ninguno de los dos casos, lo tuyo dura horas y lo de Xiaolang tal vez meses, pero al final acaban rompiéndose. Segundo, tratáis a las mujeres como a seres sin voluntad, tu como a un rebaño, Xiaolang como a muñecas"- Dijo con el fuego en los ojos.

- "¿Rebaño?"- Repitió divertido.

- "Sí, como si fueran corderitos a las que cuidar. Eres un lobo con piel de cordero que se acerca a una inocente oveja, la que al final acaba siendo comida. Y después la metes en tu corral particular, porque no me niegues que tu agenda negra no crece día tras día"

- "Da miedo saber cuanto te llega a conocer una persona"- Se mofó Eriol.

- "Os conozco bien, pero no todo lo que quisiera. Solo sé lo que habéis querido mostrarme, pero... tú, Meiling y Xiaolang aún me ocultáis muchas cosas. No sé que hay realmente detrás de esa máscara que mostráis ante el mundo. Meiling aún es más fácil de leer que vosotros, pero esa extraña aversión hacia el clan y que a su vez sea tan fiel a él, es algo muy contradictorio"- Eriol dejó su sonrisa estática, quieta e inerte, pero sus ojos mostraron cierta sombra que no pasó desapercibida ante los agudos ojos de Victoria.

- "Hay cosas que es mejor no decir si no se tienen palabras para expresarlas"- Dijo avanzando y sobrepasando a Victoria, en seguida llegaron a la puerta del despacho la cual estaba cerrada, pero para ninguno de los dos se les pasó los golpes que se oían contra la puerta, el lugar estaba reforzado por placas especiales para que fuera antisonoro. Victoria, algo alarmada por lo que estuviera ocurriendo allí dentro, abrió la puerta de golpe. Lo que se encontró ante ella la dejó pasmada. El suelo estaba lleno de cristales y porcelana, seguramente de jarrones o vasijas que había en los estantes. La visión de las dos personas delante de ella podría ser interpretada de diferentes maneras pero objetó por ser justa y no sonsacar conclusiones precipitadas. Shaoran, totalmente desaliñado se encontraba con la ropa abierta, camisa y pantalones, el pelo revuelto, más de lo normal y la cara roja, los labios algo hinchados y aún con lápiz labial sobre ellos. Pero sin duda no se encontraba alterado, era como si no tuviera alma, se encontraba quieto, serio como siempre y más distante que nunca. Por otra parte Lara se encontraba con el peinado descolocado, la blusa entreabierta por arriba y la falda estaba arrugada y maltratada. El rojo carmín que coloreaba sus labios estaba corrido hacia un lado y su mirada se encontraba encendida, pero Victoria no sabía si de excitación o por cualquier otro motivo.

- "Bueno, bueno, jamás pensé que te vería degustando otras formas de placer"- Comentó Eriol levantando una ceja hacia Lara, la cual se encontraba en una posición un tanto desfavorecedora, estaba tirada en el suelo. La mujer se levantó y se acercó a Victoria, en actitud que se podía entender como asustada.

- "Cállate ¿quieres? Si no vas a decir nada constructivo ahórrame el tener que escucharte"- Se dio la vuelta marchó hacia un estante sacó una licorera y un vaso y se sirvió una copa.

- "¿Desde cuando bebes?"- Preguntó Victoria algo confundida por el comportamiento del líder del clan Dragón.

- "Desde que ha perdido una valiosa joya"- Dijo con una sonrisa pomposa- "En realidad no está perdida solo un tanto escondida"- Victoria pudo entender esos comentarios indirectos que lanzaba Eriol para, como era habitual, molestar a su jefe.

- "Ah..."- Solo pudo decir eso, al parecer, por los daños y el miedo de Lara, no había sido bien acogida en el despacho, pero eso no explicaba la ropa abierta ¿verdad?.

- "En todo caso creo que será mejor que os vayáis ya, no queremos que haya percances indeseados"- Eriol cogió a Lara del brazo y con brusquedad la sacó de la sala. Victoria los siguió sin decir nada. Era la primera vez que veía una escena similar, por lo que ella sabía y recordaba, Shaoran jamás dejaba mostrar su frustración, su ira, su tristeza o su preocupación, el saber que había asustado a Lara era algo realmente novedoso y saber que ese estado lo había provocado una mujer era todavía más interesante, por definir de alguna manera lo que en esos momentos sentía Victoria. Era realmente interesante la influencia de esa chiquilla sobre Shaoran Li. Lara marchó arreglándose la ropa, Eriol miró a Victoria que había quedado misteriosamente callada.

- "No me gusta que la gente me mire con tanta fijeza Eriol"- La modelo levantó la cabeza y le miró con perspicacia.

- "Solo intentaba leer tu mente. Descifrar que es lo estaba pensando esa cabecita tuya"- Dijo señalando su cabeza.

- "¿Y has encontrado algo interesante?"- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- "Creo que sí, pero prefiero guardármelo para mi"- El joven volvió su cabeza hacia Lara y vio que se había arreglado la ropa, seguramente no era la primera vez que tenía que salir de un lugar con prisas y quedar impecable en tan poco tiempo. Por una extraña razón Victoria también pensó en lo mismo.

- "Lara ¿qué ha pasado dentro?"- La mujer movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y los miró de soslayo, volvió la cabeza al frente y solo pronunció una palabra.

- "Nada"- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- "Creo que 'nada' no puede ser la palabra exacta para definir el estado del despacho"- Comentó Victoria acercándose a su amiga.

- "No insistas Vicky, no ha pasado absolutamente nada, si fueras mi amiga dejarías de molestarme tanto con tus tontas preguntas"- La mujer con toda la indignación del mundo aceleró el paso y se acercó al vestíbulo donde empezó a gritar para que trajeran su coche.

- "Créeme, a veces me pregunto si esta amistad realmente existe"- Murmuró dejando escapar un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y vio que Eriol la sonreía, había escuchado su comentario.

- "Yo también siento curiosidad, si resuelves ese misterio dímelo, me tiene intrigado"- Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y empezó a acariciársela dando más peso a su papel de hombre pensativo.

- "Creo que es mejor que me vaya con Lara, parece algo alterada. En cualquier caso me gustaría que me mantuvieras informada sobre el asunto de Meiling y de Sakura"- Eriol afirmó con la cabeza y Victoria se dio por satisfecha, se giró hacia el vestíbulo pero a mitad de camino volvió a girarse y miró a Eriol- "No hagáis nada imprudente"- Eriol bajó su mano a sus bolsillos y dijo alegremente.

- "Te prometí que te traería a Xiaolang vivo"- La modelo esbozó una última sonrisa y se despidió de Wei educadamente para salir detrás de Lara. Cuando el mayordomo cerró la puerta se dirigió hacia Eriol.

- "Me pareció que la señorita Fox estaba muy alterada y si no me equivoco, salió del saloncito hacia el despacho del joven amo"- Eriol dejó escapar un suspiro.

- "Creo que Victoria tiene razón, Li debería haber cortado esa relación hacía mucho tiempo"- Se encogió de hombros y se marchó, dispuesto a intentar enfrentarse a los vientos de la perdición.

- "Joven Eriol, si el joven Xiaolang está tan alterado sería mejor que esperara a que se calmara, en estos casos es muy difícil de..."- Eriol solo levantó una mano en un gesto para que se despreocupara.

- "La cuestión es que no hay tiempo, además ¿qué mejor que un reto antes de enfrentarse a la muerte?"- Wei no sabía si Eriol hablaba de su señor o del asunto que les ocupaba esa noche, en todo caso, se tendría que enfrentar al ser que portaba la guadaña más de una vez en la vida, si quería seguir en el clan. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban cara a cara, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, las manchas de sangre eran más difíciles de quitar en la ropa y el olor a sangre más difícil de quitar del cuerpo. Eriol llegó a la puerta y sin previo aviso entró al cuarto, Shaoran se encontraba tirado sobre el sofá con una copa en la mano. Eriol le miró con detenimiento, la copa no estaba vacía, miró a la botella y apenas había bajado el nivel del líquido por lo que pudo deducir que no había bebido demasiado, solo un trago a lo sumo.

- "Es bueno ver que no te has emborrachado"- Shaoran miró hacia su lado pero inmediatamente volvió la mirada al frente, fuera donde fuese que estuviera mirando.

- "Mi padre me dijo que si alguna vez quería ahogar mis penas en una botella, que lo hiciera para recordar no para olvidar"- El joven chino dejó el vaso en una mesilla y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca.

- "Buen consejo el de tu padre"- Dijo apoyándose en el marco de la ventana de al lado.

- "Solo lo dijo por si su patético hijo se convertía en un borracho, lo cual estoy seguro que pensó más de una vez"- Ahora tenía los ojos cerrados. El consejo tenía mucha razón ya que después del tercer sorbo su mente no pudo escapar al ataque de imágenes de esa maldita mujer que le había dejado como cual pelele.

- "Dejando a tu padre a parte, ¿podrías decirme que ha pasado aquí dentro?"- Observó todo el cuarto y vio que los objetos habían chocado contra algunos muebles y la puerta, dejando marcas en ellas- "No objeto nada contra una nueva decoración pero esto es... demasiado innovador para mi gusto. La verdad es que soy partidario de algo más clásico"- Shaoran no dijo nada por un momento pero después se levantó del sofá y se quedó sentado, sus manos apoyadas en lo alto del respaldo, cada una extendida hacia un lado.

- "Lara quería algo que en estos momentos no podía darle"- Eriol miraba el paisaje del exterior, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y la luz se volvía más y más oscura.

- "Se molestó y empezó a recriminarte y exigirte"- Podía imaginárselo, esa mujer era muy temperamental, excesivamente temperamental.

- "No pude soportar su berrinche y le ordené que se marchara"- Eriol volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

- "Educadamente supongo"- El sarcasmo era palpable en todo su ser.

- "Por supuesto"- Lo que significaba que simplemente alzó la voz dando una orden y la trató como a un lacayo.

- "Y ella te plantó cara, tu de alguna manera la... alentaste para que se marchara y..."- Miró alrededor del cuarto- "Enfadada empezó un contraataque"

- "Sí, básicamente fue así"- Eriol afirmó con la cabeza.

- "Seguramente tú, como es de lógica, te defendiste, saliste ileso de su contraataque y tú de alguna manera la dejaste vulnerable y... la intentaste convencer para que saliera con algún que otro roce que la tiró al suelo justo en el momento en que nosotros interrumpimos vuestra civilizada discusión"- Shaoran se levantó.

- "Eres todo un genio, has sintetizado la situación de una manera increíble"- Tendría que parecer una ironía pero la cual no sonó como tal, por su tono, por la expresión de su rostro o quizá por el poco humor con que lo dijo.

- "Ya sabes que soy un genio en todo, pero lo que me lleva a este tema es el extraño acuerdo que tiene la gente últimamente, al parecer todos coinciden en lo mismo. Se ve claramente que la relación entre tú y Lara llega a un punto crítico donde o cortas o prosigues, pero en este estado no puede quedar"- Shaoran se paseó detrás de su escritorio y se sentó en la gran silla de cuero.

- "En estos momentos no tengo tiempo de pensar en nimiedades como esa, cuando tenga tiempo me ocuparé del asunto"- Eriol sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho.

- "Pues yo no olvidaría el tema tan a la ligera, recuerda que tus decisiones repercuten sobre el clan. Sabes muy bien que hace tiempo que los cabecillas de los pequeños clanes están planeando cazarte, nadie ha olvidado que ya tienes 23 años y que hace mucho que entraste en edad"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa burlona, en esos casos compadecía a Shaoran. Durante 3 años había estado siendo acosado continuamente por las insistencias de los cabecillas de los clanes menores, era evidente lo que querían y no era descartado por nadie la idea de poder cazarle, fuera cual fuese la estratagema empleada. Tal vez por ese motivo Shaoran se vio decidido a tomar a Lara como su siguiente amante, lo cual mitigó levemente los insistentes ataques de los cabecillas de los pequeños clanes. Por nada era uno de los solteros más codiciados. Aún así, aunque escogiera una compañera, él tenía fija un ideal con un listón muy alto y había una prueba que esa mujer debía pasar.

- "No me lo recuerdes. Trataré el asunto de Lara después de solucionar lo que ahora nos mantiene ocupados"- Eriol vio que aún chispeaba la rabia en sus ojos. Su estado de ánimo se vio turbado y todo gracias a la invasión de Lara, que no mejoró su estado sino todo lo contrario.

- "Yo solo hago mi trabajo"- Eriol miró directamente a los ojos de Li y este sabía perfectamente lo que su consejero y amigo le quería decir. Durante los últimos días había tenido que soportar cierto abuso, pero su actitud tan alegre y despreocupada no le ayudaba en nada. Sabía que el trabajo de Eriol solo era el de atender, aconsejar y proteger, no era culpa suya si era el portador de malas noticias, aunque él mismo se buscaba los problemas burlándose de todo y riéndose cuando no era el momento adecuado.

- "Supongo que has arreglado todo los problemas pendientes"- Su actitud cambió, ahora se había transformado en una persona más profesional.

- "Dios sabe que no me pagas lo suficiente por el trabajo que hago, sin comentar el tener que soportar otros contratiempos"- Eriol pasó sobre los restos del cuarto y se sentó en uno de los sillones de delante del escritorio- "El asunto del misterioso objeto sigue en el aire, nadie sabe nada"- Shaoran se sintió algo satisfecho, era evidente que eso sería todo un reto que resolver y los retos eran algo que le atraían mucho- "Las disputas entre los clanes japoneses han ido en aumento, el clan Kitsune**[1]** se ha percatado de la batalla entre ellos y ha decidido sacar provecho pero no le ha salido bien el truco, por lo que una batalla de dos se ha convertido en una batalla entre 3 a lo largo de todo el país"- Eriol calló para mirar la reacción de Shaoran.

- "¿Y todo eso solo por una cuestión territorial?"- Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- "En esencia sí, pero es lógico, al igual que tu no permites la venta de drogas en nuestro territorio ellos deben sufrir un problema similar"- El problema de los japoneses iba a mayor, algo que le convenía, sufrirían bajas y el reagrupamiento después de que uno de ellos ganara sería lento, con solo uno al poder y en un estado tan lamentable sería fácil hacerse con el control del clan e incluso del país, siendo ellos los tres clanes más poderoso de Japón.

- "Entonces esperemos, dentro de poco correrá la noticia entre los demás clanes, mantente atento sobre los pasos que van a tomar, no quiero fallos. Los Fénix, Lotus y Kitsune... esperemos el resultado antes de hacer cualquier movimiento"- Si Eriol no conociera a Shaoran diría que este pequeño plan iba encaminado a uno mayor.

- "De acuerdo"- Eriol tomó asiento con la espalda recta y la mirada quieta y firme, tenía que darle una noticia y debía de tener mucha precaución- "Quería mencionarte unos datos sobre el asunto de... tu pequeña joya de jade"- Los nombres que Eriol le otorgaba a Sakura irritaban a Shaoran, aunque no lo demostrara. No soportaba la familiaridad del trato que tenía con **su** Sakura.

- "¿Has descubierto su paradero?"- Era la única pregunta que realmente le interesaba que respondieran.

- "En realidad no y sé que mi vida depende de ello pero... si no me equivoco la noticia de que buscas a una mujer se está propagando como la pólvora"- Era algo de esperar, la noticia no le importó en absoluto- "El punto al que voy es que se ha tratado a las dos fugitivas como traidoras lo cual ha descontentado a mucho de los cabecillas si no decir a todos. Temen que las jóvenes hallan escapado en busca de asilo en otro clan y hallan, de alguna manera, extraído datos de nuestra información confidencial y la hallan vendido, también se especula de espías"- Esa noticia tampoco parecía alarmarle, también había supuesto atraer esa atención de los cabecillas de los clanes menores y que la especulación llegase a la traición no era nada fuera de lo normal, al fin y al cabo su mundo estaba rodeado de traidores y muy pocos tenían gente en quien confiar. En cualquier caso sabía que Sakura no podía ser una espía en primera estancia porque fue él mismo quien la trajo a su mansión y en segunda estancia porque, aunque ella fuera un misterio en sí, no parecía que sus intenciones se vieran centradas en traicionar a Shaoran, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era la única mujer con la que se había encontrado que se había negado a recibir sus atenciones. Al recordar todo sobre la japonesa no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez como un muñeco pelele que habían utilizado, al que habían gobernado con facilidad y al que habían abandonado. Que fácil era tornar los papeles.

- "Si saben lo que les conviene no intervendrán en este asunto"- Fue lo único que Shaoran dijo, con mirada sombría y una voz profunda como si saliera de las sombras de la oscuridad.

- "Entonces avisaré a los siete líderes de los clanes menores"- Era él o todo lo que se relacionaba a Sakura se convertía en algo frío y sombrío, era un tema tabú, como si la mera pronunciación de su nombre le volviera un ser más tenebroso de lo que ya era- "Y déjame decirte que esta tarde tu secretaria me informó de la pequeña visita de Ruikawa"- Ese era otro tema tabú, un nombre prohibido dentro de la mansión.

- "¿Y?"- Eriol levantó las manos como si fuera a defenderse de una fiera desbocada.

- "Nada, nada, solo quería saber de que habíais hablado"- Dijo con humor, como para aligerar ese pesado ambiente.

- "Quería información sobre el objeto, sabe que tenemos cierta conexión con él"- Dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

- "Es decir, fue a irritarte"- Se rió Eriol. La relación entre esos dos líderes era como la de ellos pero peor, mucho peor. Era una vieja costumbre entre los demás líderes de clan, siempre aprovechaban la más mínima oportunidad para intentar quitarle a Shaoran esa fachada de príncipe sin corazón, algo muy habitual sobre todo en Kaito Ruikawa y Mark Xengu, Xe Ming directamente tenía planes de un tipo de diversión más alejado al de ellos, una diversión más bien tortuosa.

- "Te equivocas, no fue a irritarme, su mera presencia ya me irrita de por sí"

Entre los líderes de clan, Kaitou Ruikawa era uno de los pocos que se había casado, lo cual daba paso a comparaciones y a incordiantes murmullos que le acosaban con la idea de un matrimonio. Kaito era un hombre casi en sus treinta, maduro y de un carácter similar al de Shaoran pero con un tono más desenvuelto, una versión suave de Eriol.

Su mujer, de familia bien avenida y con una destacada y larga línea familiar, era conocida por su carácter callado y sumiso, una mujer obediente a la que se la veía muy pocas veces, de sonrisa suave y voz como el cantar de un pequeño e indefenso pajarito era una mujer la cual pasaba desapercibida por su actitud silenciosa ya que su belleza era destacable. Muy poca gente le había visto el rostro ya que solo aparecía en actos muy importantes o en ocasiones que eran imposible eludirlas.

Cuando se casaron ella aún era menor de edad por lo que se casó bajo la autorización de sus padres, en realidad el matrimonio fue concertado, un matrimonio de conveniencia que la unía a un hombre al que jamás había conocido. Nacida y criada para ser la esposa de un líder de clan fue enseñada a no contradecir a su marido, a apoyarle y a ser siempre condescendiente con su cónyuge, a ser discreta y a permitirle ciertas libertades, con este pensamiento retrogrado de hace siglos, era normal que la mujer aceptase el enlace con suma facilidad y con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella era 4 años más joven que él, la diferencia no era muy grande para suerte de ella, al menos no la habían prometido con un hombre realmente mayor, pero era solo eso, un simple consuelo, una excusa para no ver los demás defectos del ser con el que se iba a casar.

Al casarse a los 16 años tuvo que dejar sus estudios y todo lo que le deparaba el futuro para convertirse en una buena esposa y futura madre, desde el día que cambiaron votos nupciales y se puso el anillo, se convirtió en la fiel esposa de Kaito, tanto para las alegrías como para las penas, para la salud como para la enfermedad hasta que la divina muerte los separase. Nada más casarse ella perdió toda su libertad, encerrada en la mansión donde vivían, quedó esclavizada para la eternidad al lado de su nuevo esposo.

Que Kaito Ruikawa estuviera casado desde los 20 años dejaba a Shaoran en una posición comprometida pues se esperaba que él siguiera sus mismos pasos, pero en el momento que llegó a la edad del líder de los Escorpiones y vieron que no había ninguna clase de compromiso formal, empezaron a murmurar y especular, el hecho de que el joven fuera un mujeriego empedernido no hacia bien, sin embargo este murmullo no perturbaba los sueños de Shaoran sino que los avivaba deseoso de perturbar más esas murmuraciones. Tres años después seguían insistiendo en un matrimonio, pero el joven líder se resistía a atarse al lazo matrimonial que le privaría de su libertad.

En el mundo de los clanes había una regla muy importante, la cual te indicaba que debías casarte joven y tener descendencia lo más pronto posible, esto último era lo más importante, dejar un legado para el mañana que siga tus pasos, tener un hijo que pudiera controlar el clan el día en el que tu pudieras faltarle a él, tener un remplazo para que el clan no quedara en manos de los avariciosos que ostentaban puestos inferiores, para así evitar una posible guerra interior por el poder. De esta manera se aseguraban la supervivencia del clan. Nunca podías saber si verías un nuevo mañana o si por el contrario jamás volverías a ver la luz del amanecer. Todo eso era muy importante tanto como para el anciano del Consejo del Pacto como los pequeños líderes del clan, en cambio a Shaoran le traía sin cuidado si moría con o sin descendencia, es más, prefería morir sin dejar legado alguno, no quería dejar nada en este mundo que le sucediera excepto el recuerdo de haber sido el líder más grande que hubiera pisado la tierra, el único que hubiera tenido el poder de dominar no solo China, no solo Asia, sino el mundo entero, que le recordaran más que a su padre, más que a su abuelo, más que a ninguna otra persona en este mundo y que su recuerdo perdurara aún en los últimos días de la humanidad. Por nada del mundo quería dejar un hijo en este mundo, ¿para que darle al mundo otro Li? Un ser, con toda seguridad, frío y ambicioso, un ser al que no le importaría nada con tal de conseguir lo que desea. Para que darle al mundo algo de lo que puede prescindir, las personas como simplemente... no deberían de haber existido nunca.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Días? ¿Semanas quizá? No estaba segura, el tiempo en ese pequeño infierno era eterno y a cada minuto que pasaba, más la devoraban sus fantasmas interiores, más la devoraban esos espíritus que la carcomían sin piedad, esos espectros que volvían una vez más para recordarle el porqué de su existencia, el motivo que la impulsaba a seguir viva, a seguir luchando junto a su primo por una causa que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de creer. Estaba allí, encerrada, enjaulada, oculta de la luz del sol y del brillo de la luna, rodeada de los fantasmas de otros hombres y de los suyos propios, ajena a lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, a lo que le depararía. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguir sin que el pensamiento de tener la oportunidad al alcance de su mano y de no poder hacerlo la destruyera. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Solo necesitaba esperar, esperar a que el momento se presentara una vez más, un momento que duraría solo unos minutos de una dura eternidad de espera, solo necesitaba esa oportunidad y poder terminar con todo, poder al fin hacer justicia. Por fin tendría la ocasión de poder pagarle con creces todo lo que su hermana había sufrido. Sin que se diera cuenta, de tan sumida que estaba en sus pensamientos, su jaula estaba siendo bajada. Ya acostumbrada a la penumbra de esa prisión pudo discernir el ya conocido rostro de sus carceleros.

- "Hoy es la noche"- Dijo uno acercándose a ella y poniéndole los grilletes en muñecas y tobillos.

- "¿De qué?"- Preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- "Vamos, hay que prepararlo todo"- Meiling echó la cabeza atrás y vio que el otro hombre bajaba otra de las jaulas que colgaban en el techo, eso solo confirmó sus sospechas. Por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad. Hoy se desvelaría la última carta, hoy por fin veríamos el rostro que un perdedor tiene al quedar vencido.

Los dos recorrieron el mismo camino que una vez habían recorrido en sentido contrario, pudo observar como aquel lugar perduraba igual como lo había recordado el mismo día que había pisado su suelo. Alcanzaron el principio de unas escaleras y empezaron a subirlas. Un sentimiento de premura y anticipación latió en el corazón de la china. Aún tras días encerrada y sin apenas comida, Meiling estaba bastante en forma, sus piernas estaban cansadas y algo débiles, pero aún reaccionaban debidamente, su cuerpo lo sentía algo falto de reflejos pero con algo de movimiento recobrarían algo de velocidad y fuerza, todo ese tiempo quieta e inmóvil la había perjudicado, pero estaría preparada para el instante que viera una oportunidad y por descontado que lo disfrutaría, con sumo gusto.

Llegaron a un lugar en la superficie, la luz era tenue pero aún así tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz exterior. Parpadeó y se frotó los ojos para ir acomodando la vista hasta que al fin pudo observar el decorado que la rodeaba. Estaba en una especie de caserón, con las paredes de piedra, quizá una antigua casa abandonada, pero si eso era así debían estar bastante alejados de la ciudad, en un lugar apartado e inhóspito.

El hombre tiró de las cadenas y la mujer emprendió de nuevo la marcha. Tenía que rectificar, eso no era un caserón si no un gran palacio de piedra, como los de la era medieval. Después de caminar otro trecho de la casa llegaron a una vasta habitación. En el fondo de esta había un parte vacía y delante de esta parte había colocadas unas sillas, seguramente para los observadores que asistirían a ese macabro juego, todo ello separado por una capa de cristal. El hombre la empujó hacia un lugar de entre la sala y vio una figura de pie junto a otra. Los dos hombres discutían seriamente, uno de ellos era Dominic, el otro era alguien a quien desconocía, un tipo con el brazo vendado y sujeto por un pañuelo que colgaba de su cuello, vestía con un traje claro de corte occidental, sobre su cabeza había un sombrero, típico de la época de gansters, también de color claro, en su interior vestía con un camisa negra y la corbata que anudaba su garganta también era del mismo color del traje, un beije muy claro, casi blanco, pero sin llegar a serlo. El hombre levantó la cabeza justo para poder ver a la china pero para que ella no le pudiera ver a él. Giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia Dominic, dijo unas últimas palabras y se marchó. Dominic se dió la vuelta y con un ceño en su rostro miró a la mujer.

El desagrado fue mutuo y Meiling se preparó para su llegada, cuando estuvo cerca de ella le indicó al hombre que traía a Meiling que se marchara, que él personalmente se encargaría de ella.

- "¿Desde cuando te ocupas tú de los temas sucios? Pensaba que eras tan escrupuloso que no te atrevías a ensuciarte las manos"- Comentó la mujer con cierto desdén en sus palabras, en realidad no le importaba cual fuera el motivo, solo importaba una cosa, solo una cosa.

- "¿Acaso importa?"- Dijo con la voz unos grados más baja de lo normal.

- "No"- Estaba siendo brusco con ella y la empujaba con violencia, se veía que no había olvidado el pequeño incidente de la última vez- "¿Qué tal la oreja?"- Dijo con una sonrisa de lobo, cual satisfecho después de un festín. El hombre se paró, se dio media vuelta y le soltó la mano sobre la cara, haciendo que del labio de ella bajara un hilillo de sangre.

- "Antes de que termine esta noche borraré esa sonrisa"- Le advirtió con ira. En su oreja izquierda se podía ver algo de metal que cubría la parte superior, en sustitución del trozo que le había sido arrancado.

- "Déjame que lo dude"- Dijo aún sonriendo, como si ya hubiera ganado una batalla que aún no habían comenzado- "Y déjame añadir que esta noche será la última que veas, eso te lo juro"- El hombre la condujo al otro lado de la sala, en el espacio vacío donde cogió de la pared unos grilletes diferentes a los que ahora llevaba puestos. Los grilletes estaban unidos entre sí, sin cadena de por medio. Se los puso en las muñecas detrás de la espalda, las dos manos se podían tocar, de lo juntas que estaban las muñecas. En sus tobillos también puso unos grilletes similares que le impedía separar las piernas para salir corriendo, de esta manera le resultaba difícil quedarse de pie y mantener el equilibrio. Sin manera de moverse la tiró al suelo y se marchó de esa parte, yendo al otro lado del cristal. Meiling consiguió sentarse en el suelo apoyándose en la pared y vio a Dominic al otro lado del cristal con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- "Esto me trae viejos recuerdos"- La joven endureció la mirada. El hombre la ignoró y le dio la espalda viendo como llegaban los demás jugadores- "Espero ver un gran espectáculo esta noche, como el de la última vez"- El hombre miró de soslayo a la mujer mientras los demás iban siendo metidos dentro.

- "En una cosa te estás equivocando conmigo, Dominic"- Dijo Meiling con el tono que tiene una persona segura de sí misma y resentida por un dolor del pasado.

- "¿En qué?"- Dijo con humor, divirtiéndose en lo que el creía que eran las palabras de una mujer desesperada.

- "Yo no soy mi hermana"- El hombre giró en redondo y vio en los ojos de ella una mirada que le hizo querer retroceder, pero inmediatamente se desvaneció ese sentimiento. Algo en esa mirada le hizo sentir inseguridad.

Él la había conocido cuando era niña, sabía que no la había caído bien desde el primer día que se conocieron, pero ignoró a esa niña, pues solo era una cría. Ahora, al tenerla de frente no pudo evitar ver en ella la mujer la cual había destruido, no pudo evitar rememorar la imagen de Mai Fan, era como si su fantasma hubiera vuelto. Dominic ignoró esos pensamientos pues eran los desvaríos que tendría un loco. Había hecho enfurecer a Meiling cada vez más, obligándola a recordar el pasado. La había hecho llegar a sus límites, haciéndola vivir lo mismo que había vivido su hermana, todo esto para avivar más el juego, para hacerlo más intenso, más emocionante. En cambio, en ese momento exacto pudo ver en ella algo, algo que la hacía totalmente diferente a lo que él hubiera podido esperar de ella, algo que no había visto antes en su hermana y no sabía que era. Varios hombres se acercaron a él para informarle de los preparativos y de la llegada de los primeros invitados. Dominic se marchó junto con ellos, antes de marcharse echó un último vistazo a esas figuras dentro de la jaula de cristal, esas vidas mundanas que hoy verían por última vez el mundo.

Dominic caminó hacia la entrada principal. El lugar no había sido remodelado ni arreglado después de su abandono, por ello se veía frío y poco acogedor. Los invitados llegaban uno por uno, como estaba planeado, dentro de coches con cristales blindados y oscuros para que no vieran el camino que se tomaba para llegar a ese refugio. Les indicaban un lugar de citas que no era, lugar alejado y apartado, en un almacén normalmente, pero eso solo era un cebo, sabía que podían ser investigados y por ese motivo se les señalaba un lugar y desde ahí, con los ojos vendados se les metía en los coches, ahí si querían podían dejar la venda pues no verían nada desde su interior, los llevaban al lugar correcto, no podían correr riesgos. El grupo de gente aumentaba por momentos, la noche de hoy iba a ser especial y eso hizo que Dominic viera divertido invitar a todos los apostadores y algún que otro invitado especial. Llegó el último vehículo y cuando y estuvo toda la gente reunida comenzó con el espectáculo.

- "Damas, caballeros, esta noche han sido invitados para disfrutar de uno de los más grandes juegos. Después de años, hoy les volveremos a deleitar con un juego muy especial. Por favor, síganme"- Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno murmuró nada, todos siguieron al hombre que les invitaba a observar y a deleitarse del sufrimiento humano. A ninguno le importó el estado de la casa, el repentino cambió de lugar, a nadie le importaba nada que no fuera ese sentimiento de expectativa ansiedad, la ansiedad que tiene un animal salvaje cuando huele su presa y está a punto de devorarla. Llegaron a un cuarto al cual fueron invitados a entrar. Delante de ellos habían varias sillas, cada uno se dispuso donde quería, donde más le apetecía. Delante de ellos, una cortina tapaba lo que les esperaba al otro lado. Dominic, como buen anfitrión empezó a informarles de lo que iban a disfrutar esa noche- "Señoras y señores, esta noche les ofrecemos un juego especial de tres rondas. Donde al final solo uno será el vencedor. Al otro lado de esta cortina tenemos a 10 personas, cada una con un número, la apuesta consiste en saber cuál será el número afortunado. Por lo que habrán visto en cada uno de sus asientos hay un pequeño ordenador. Solo tiene que hacer una pequeña transferencia desde ese ordenador a una cuenta que tenemos, indicar por que número apuestan y cuando todos hallan hecho sus apuestas daremos comienzo al juego de esta noche"- Los invitados empezaron a teclear. Uno de sus hombres detrás de todo el grupo miraba las transferencias efectuadas y cuando todos hicieron sus apuestas hizo una señal a Dominic- "Pues demos comienzo al juego. The game begin now"- Se hizo a un lado y las cortinas se fueron abriendo dejando a la vista a 10 personas, los 10 encapuchados. Los 10 estaban arrodillados con las manos a sus espaldas.

Nada en el interior parecía moverse, todo parecía muy pacífico y tranquilo hasta que unos huecos se abrieron en las paredes con repentina rapidez. En cuestión de pocos minutos, ese pequeño lado del cuarto se llenó de serpientes, escorpiones y tarántulas. Sin que los jugadores lo supieran estaban siendo invadidos por una horda de animales letales. Los animales se fueron disponiendo a lo ancho y largo del pequeño recinto. Los encapuchados oyeron ruidos, estaban aturdidos sin conocimiento de lo que les esperaba. Meiling por su parte estaba muy tranquila, callada y con el cuerpo recto, su mente concentrada y su respiración la mantenía suave. De repente una oleada de gritos y respiraciones entrecortadas y agitadas la llamaron la atención, giró su cabeza hacia un lado siguiendo el ruido. La joven, entre la alarma de sus compañeros, pudo discernir cierto ruido, como un siseo, pudo oír el ruido de algo tamborileando el suelo con suavidad y solo con pensar en lo peor descubrió de lo que se trataba: habían inundado el cuarto de serpientes y escorpiones, quizá algunas arañas. Lo sabía porque se había informado de los juegos que componían este entretenimiento. No demostró alarma sino que se mantuvo quieta, como si nada ocurriera. No fue hasta que uno de entre los jugadores chilló, desgañitando su voz, gritando desgarradoramente con una voz aguda, una voz que pedía por su vida. Cuando se percataron de la magnitud de la situación, el pánico corrió por las venas de esos pobres desgraciados y los gritos de desesperación y perdición hicieron su aparición.

Los animales iban cercándoles sin que ellos supieran por donde llegaban, de donde procedían o por que lado se acercarían. Algunos intentaron levantarse en el momento de locura que les embargaba y en ese inútil intento de escape, la fortuna les golpeó haciendo que su única salida fuera arrastrarse como las serpientes que los rodeaban. Meiling, aún por el pánico, el miedo y la desesperación que la rodeaban, se mantuvo impasible y tranquila, sin miedo alguno a esos animales que la rodeaban, sin miedo a ser mordida por el veneno de la muerte. No podía esperar un milagro, no podía esperar que alguien viniera en su ayuda como un ángel salvador, no todo en esta vida dependía del poder humano, sino del destino o la suerte, según el punto de vista de cada ser que componía este mundo.

Meiling no creía en la suerte sino en el destino, la suerte era algo que solo los tontos creían, algo que los hacía sentirse especiales. Decir que la suerte les acompañaba era decir que todo te saldría bien en cambio la vida no era así, la suerte es algo que no existe, es algo que solo los más tontos esperan, como si de un regalo divino se tratara y no era así. La pura y dura realidad era que si el destino estaba escrito, tendrías una salida positiva a tus problemas, si en cambio no estaba predestinado de esa manera solo debías resignarte y sonreír, pues las cosas no cambian y la vida no es suerte sino una prolongación de ella, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo.

Los reptiles reptaron hasta sus presas las cuales despavoridas mostraron su temor y perdieron el control, creando una situación contraproducente, cuanto más agitados se ponían, más atraían la atención de los animales. Meiling se sentó sobre sus piernas, como si meditara, su posición tranquila y relajada que había conseguido tras años de entrenamiento le sirvieron en esta ocasión.

- _"Debo recordar agradecerle a Wei su insistencia en las clases de relajación y meditación"_- De pequeña Meiling siempre fue buena en las artes marciales pero siempre le había fallado el autocontrol, su ira siempre había sido más fuerte que su sentido común, algo totalmente inconveniente en una batalla o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho.

Si no hubiese sido por la constancia de Wei en que se tomara en serio las clases de meditación ahora no podría quedarse quieta y sentada. De pequeña siempre se quejaba del dolor de piernas que eso le causaba después o se lamentaba del castigo que la imponían por quedarse dormida. Ahora mismo, bendecía la perseveración de su anciano profesor.

Meiling pudo oír los gritos lastimeros de varios hombres y seguidamente como sus cuerpos caían pesadamente sobre el suelo. Podía discernir unos gemidos espasmódicos y el cuerpo convulsionarse, seguramente el efecto del veneno cuando entraba en el sistema sanguíneo de la víctima, atacaba el sistema de defensas y finalmente mataba al sujeto, en una muerte lenta y agónica de la cual no podías escapar del dolor. Meiling sintió como algo la rozaba la pierna y lentamente se subía a ella escurriéndose sobre su piel, sentía que se elevaba sobre su cuerpo, acercándose a una altura más cercana a su rostro, podía sentir su piel escamosa, su piel de una textura especial, sentía que el cuerpo del reptil se enrollaba a su alrededor mientras subía. Se enrollaba sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello donde empezó a reptar por su piel, mientras su lengua bípeda salía serpenteando de su boca. En ninguno momento se movió de su sitio, sus músculos estaban tensos, ella empezó a sudar profusamente pero conservó la calma, pudo, de manera increíble, normalizar su respiración. El animal seguía recorriendo el cuerpo sin hacer movimientos bruscos, sin ningún indicio de que quisiera atacar o que intentara hacer nada drástico sobre el cuerpo de Meiling, simplemente se arrastraba con sinuosidad como intentando conocer cada rincón del cuerpo de la joven.

La concentración era la pieza clave para seguir tranquila y conservar la calma, pero los gritos desesperados de los demás la empezaban a intranquilizar, gritos que pedían ayuda desesperadamente, podía oír como sus respiraciones, agitadas, se desbocaban a cada minuto que pasaba, oía golpes y gritos intentando apabullar a los animales que se cernían sobre ellos, pero todo era inútil, ninguno de sus esfuerzos valía la pena, solo habría un resultado y todos sabrían cual sería.

Entre la gente que observaba este macabro juego había varios pares de ojos que miraban interesados el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven. Al fondo de la sala uno de los desconocidos de esa multitud movió su muñeca para mirar la hora, no había pasado más de tres cuartos de hora desde que entraron, ignoró el espectáculo y se fijó en el reloj, apretó la tuerca que servía para ajustar la hora y volvió a dejar su mano bajo esas túnicas, su mirada vagó por los alrededores y vio que la vigilancia en ese lugar era digna de la de un rey. Contó a los hombres que había junto a las puertas y los que estaban cerca del cristal que separaba a los jugadores de los apostadores. Eran 8 a lo largo de todo el cuarto. Cuando el desconocido fue a mirar de nuevo al frente, su mirada se cruzó con la de otra persona. Sus ojos se encontraron y un extraño sentimiento saltó de su corazón, miró a ese otro desconocido con fijeza y hasta que este no apartó la vista no se percató de que había estado demasiado tiempo mirándole. Su mirada le inquietó de una manera extraña, sus ojos marrones le provocaron un extraño escalofrío, si las miradas mataran no quisiera estar en el camino de ese desconocido.

Shaoran vigiló con cuidado la estancia, había contado a los vigilantes y las armas que portaban, mirado el sistema de seguridad y pudo darse cuenta de la minuciosa vigilancia que se posaba sobre ellos. Eriol, a su lado, también había percibido la extensa y fuerte seguridad que había en el lugar, era imposible entrar sin que te mataran en el intento, a sí mismo, salir se hacía algo imposible también. Los dos distinguieron inmediatamente a la joven de entre los demás, no podría ser otra la que se encontraba ahí sentada con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aunque sabían que la paciencia no era el fuerte de Meiling, una cosa si que sabían y era que tenía gran fuerza de voluntad y un objetivo muy claro en esta vida. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, las trampillas de donde aparecieron esos visitantes indeseados se volvieron a abrir y con algún tipo de aliciente los animalillos volvieron de donde habían salido. La serpiente que estaba sobre Meiling, en cambio, había decidido quedarse donde estaba, parecía hallarse muy cómoda. Cuando la mayoría de esos bichos salieron unos hombres entraron para retirar los cuerpos y asegurarse del estado de los demás, uno de esos hombres se acercó a Meiling y cogió la serpiente de su cuerpo, la agarró de la boca y se la llevó para dejarla junto a las demás. Otro vino detrás de él, Meiling oyó el tintineo de unas llaves y notó que sus tobillos habían sido liberados de los grilletes. El hombre cogió a Meiling de las muñecas y del hombro, la hizo caminar unos pasos y después le obligó a arrodillarse de nuevo.

Colocados en línea recta estaban los que pasarían al siguiente juego. Este primero solo era un mero entretenimiento para los apostadores, un juego de simple azar, nada del otro mundo, pero ya en los dos últimos no podrían depender del azar, ni mucho menos. Tras quedarse ahí en línea, para ser mostrados, los volvieron a levantar y los llevaron a otro lugar. De uno en uno fueron arrastrados a su siguiente tortura.

La gente que se hallaba en sus asientos sonreía o simplemente lanzaba maldiciones al cielo, según hubiera perdido o no, pero no era importante pues hasta que no terminara el último juego no se podía decir quien sería el verdadero ganador. Después de que se marcharan las cobayas Dominic volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Con las manos a los lados y una sonrisa en su rostro volvió a hacer gala de su gracia como interlocutor.

- "Señores, señoras... espero que les halla entretenido este primer juego de la noche, si me siguen, ahora les acompañaré al lugar donde se efectuará el segundo juego de esta velada"- Los visitantes se levantaron y siguieron al hombre que les hacía de guía en esta tenebrosa noche- "¡Ah! y no se preocupen por su dinero, aún queda mucha noche por delante y mucho dinero que seguir ganando o... perdiendo, según la suerte de cada uno"- Bromeó el hombre con tranquilidad. El grupo de desconocidos marchó detrás de los pasos de Dominic, ninguno habló ni hizo preguntas ni tampoco comentó nada, simplemente permanecían callados, cada uno disfrutando del espectáculo que se ofrecía.

Muchos se preguntarán porque una persona puede encontrar placer y disfrute en el sufrimiento ajeno, como se puede ver a una persona morir sin darle la más mínima importancia. Algunos lo hacen por el disfrute que les causa ver el sufrimiento ajeno, como agonizan los demás, como si fueran simples insectos sin importancia, el placer de ver a alguien mucho más inferior a ti suplicando por su vida, luchando por ella. Otras tal vez ansiaran sentir el poder que se siente al tener en tus manos la vida de otras personas, poder jugar con ellas, dominarlas a tu antojo, saber que se puede ser tan poderoso, que puedes dominar la vida de otro ser humano, sentirte mejor que nadie superior a los demás, pero eso eran solo algunas de las razones que podían tener para estar allí, otros simplemente planearan otras cosas para esa noche tan especial.

Todo apuntaba que esa noche no sería una noche aburrida, no habría que esperar mucho, enseguida llegarían al lugar donde se efectuaría el segundo juego. La gente siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta que dirigía al sótano, bajaron una lúgubre escalera como las que antaño había en los castillos medievales, de esos reyes y reinas tan majestuosos. Después de recorrer un pasillo de piedras llegaron al final del túnel y allí se encontraron con la reconstrucción subterránea de lo que podía ser un anfiteatro, donde en la antigüedad se practicaban los juegos romanos, donde los gladiadores luchaban en la arena. Cada uno se dispuso en unas sillas ya preparadas en un palco especial y todos posaron sus miradas hacia la arena donde unos luchadores salían de ella por una puerta a un lado.

La suerte ya estaba echada, solo quedaba esperar como terminaría la noche.

En tragedia...

... o en masacre.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- "Ya tengo pistas de su paradero"- Dijo uno de esos dos misterioso desconocidos que rondaban Hong Kong.

- "Ya era hora"- Contestó el otro- "¿Y dónde se ha metido?"

- "En estos momentos será mejor esperar a que asegure mis fuentes"- Dijo prendiendo fuego a un cigarrillo.

- "¿Y cómo has descubierto donde estaban?"

- "Un chivato me soltó una información muy interesante, solo tuve que sumar dos más dos y ya tuve la solución"- Dijo expulsando el humo de sus labios.

- "¿Y cuánto te costó la información?"- Le preguntó con cierta incredulidad- "Porque que yo sepa tu no pagarías a un chivato ni aunque te fuera la vida en ello"

- "Sí, tienes razón"- Le sonrió con una sonrisa tétrica.

- "Supongo que ha sido algo discreto"- Sus labios se curvaron hacia un lado suponiendo, correctamente, lo que había pasado.

- "No le echarán de menos, era un vagabundo, lo más seguro es que les halla hecho un favor al clan, tener esa clase de gente soltando información por ahí no es bueno, si lo supieran incluso me lo agradecerían"- Dijo inhalando el humo del tabaco.

- "Que bendito santo eres ¿no?"- Su compañero le miró y los dos sonrieron.

- "En todo caso ya es hora de informar al jefe de que ya hemos localizado a su fantasma"- Dijo caminando con pasos grandes pero con un ritmo lento.

- "Sí, ya va siendo hora de hablar con el jefe"- Y los dos hombres desaparecieron de entre las sombras de las calles de Hong Kong.

****

N. de A.: Wola!!!!! Jejeje... Sorry por la tardanza, me perdonan, no?? I'm really really sorry (Kalyna se arrodilla y hace una profusa reverencia). Bueno, para aquellos que no lean el bio, :P, informo: He estado estudiando, me he examinado, he celebrado mi vejez XD, durante 2 días XD y después estuve enferma (creo q es la 7ª u 8ª vez este año que me enfermo XD y no es cachondeo :P), más tarde descubrí que eran anginas (me las pegó una amiga ¬¬) y finalmente cuando ya pude escribir XD vino mi padre insistiendo en que me pusiera a estudiar de una vez para sacarme el carnet de conducir XD, me he reincorporado a la vida estudiantil XD y esa ha sido mi vida los últimos 2 meses (aunq no les importa :P). Y comentar que he sufrido cierto colapso en una parte del fic (la primera vez q me pasa esto) pero ha sido superado. Y gracias por preocuparos por mi salud, estoy bien, tuve unas anginas, pero eso fue el mes pasado, aunq estuve varias semanas con la garganta mal ^^UU.

Ahora paso a comentar una cosa... Daku.... Dios!!!!!!!!! Eres la segunda persona q ha sido capaz de darme miedo XD (No te preocupes Sakkuri... tú siempre serás la primera, tienes todos los derechos como la DEMONIA q eres ¬¬). Bueno... a lo q iba... Daku... fue abrir el correo y quedarme así 0.0 O.O OoO +_+. Debo decir q gracias a tu gran insistencia me mataste, pero cuando me recuperé me puse a escribir como loca para terminar el cap :P. Pensé contestar a reviews pero me di cuenta q entre q las leía y pensaba la contestación tardaría más en subir el fic ^^UU. Y a aquellos que se han releído el fic de nuevo solo puedo decir GOMEN NE, de verdad no esperaba tardar tanto en subir este cap.

Ahora sí, espero q les halla gustado el cap y sí, algún día se reencontrarán S+S, solo esperen ^^. ¿Q pasará con Meiling? ¿Y qué con esa actitud de Sakura? ¿Sabremos que traman esos dos personajes misteriosos que rondan Hong Kong? Espero q hallan disfrutado del cap y a ver si en un mes me vuelven a ver.

Seguro q habrán dicho al ver tanto bicho, Q ASCO!! XD, pues a mi no me dan asco, yo en una exposición de estos animalitos los pude tocar y coger XD. Las tarántulas son muyyyyyyy suaves, deberían coger una, tienen unas patitas como de terciopelo :) y las serpientes.... son la leche de pesadas, me pusieron una sobre el cuello y cogiéndola por las manos y no veáis como pesaba. Aps!!! Y el escorpión q cogí me cogió cariño XD, no se me despegaba de la mano, pasó un rato hasta q dejó de agarrárseme la mano, por un momento pensé q me lo tendría q llevar a casa XD. Ejem... olviden este comentario q no viene al caso XD.

****

CLANES (Para aquellos que no se acuerden de todos los clanes, sé que es un lío, pero aquí dejo una pequeña guía, si algún día termino, pondré una guía más extensa con todos los personajes): 

DRAGÓN-- Clan chino.  
Líder: Xiaolang (Shaoran) Li

TIGRE-- Clan chino.  
Líder: Xe Ming

SERPIENTE-- Clan chino.  
Líder: Mark (Wu Pao) Xengu

ESCORPIÓN-- Clan chino.  
Líder: Kaito Ruikawa

CLAN ITALIANO  
Líder: Marco Giovanni

PIRATAS-- Clan del continente Oceanía.  
Líder: Faith Kindlay

LIONS-- Clan norteamericano.  
Líder: ¿?

FÉNIX-- Clan japonés.  
Líder: ¿?

LOTUS-- Clan japonés.  
Líder: ¿?

KITSUNE**[1] **(Zorro)-- Clan japonés.  
Líder: ¿?

GE MU (Caballo negro)-- Clan chino.  
Líder: Adam Fox

No me planteo poner más clanes pero nunca se sabe ^^UU

Nada, nada solo decir que sorry, perdón, y q lamento haberme tardado tanto con este cap, solo q mi vida anda algo ajetreada últimamente. Y jamás, pero jamás piensen q voy a dejar de escribir, sería la peor faena que podría hacer.

Cualquier queja o dinero o quizá un pastel (un dulce siempre es bien recibido) a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Un sugerencia q hice hace tiempo fue q si querían q les avisara cundo subiera el fic, solo díganmelo y sorry por no contestar a sus e-mails es q solo me conecto de noche ^^UUU y al final siempre acabo olvidándome de contestar T_T, la gente q me conoce sabe lo olvidadiza q llego a ser.

Zai Jian


	13. The Winner

 25 de Diciembre de 2003

**Disclaimer**: Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

*Este fic no es acto para gente inmadura, de sensibilidad excesiva o poco tolerante a las escenas de violencia o subidas de tono, por los futuros caps que vendrán, gracias.*

**IMPORTANTE**: _He estado un mes sin ordenador, ahora tengo problemas con internet, hasta que no acabe de solucionarlos me temo q mi conexión es pésima, los q hablan conmigo por el MSN, lo habrán notado, espero q me perdonen las inconveniencias, GRACIAS._

- "Conversaciones"

_"Pensamientos"_

_Sueños o recuerdos_

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

**Una Flor En La Oscuridad**

Capítulo 13: The Winner

**By****: Kalyna (Kassy99)**

Leones, tigres y gladiadores. La plebe gritando desenfrenada clamando por sus héroes o por los que van a morir. La gran plaza ovalada construida piedra sobre piedra con sudor y sangre se lazaba en medio de una ciudad. En ella había una zona central repleta de arena y al su alrededor subiendo como una escalera se situaban los asientos de la plebe. Un balcón cubierto del sol y decorado con telas y asientos de los más finos materiales esperaban a ser usados. La plebe invadió el lugar en muy poco tiempo, abarrotando todos los espacios libres que pudieran sobrar. En el palco especial aparecieron varias personas, de túnicas delicadas y de material caro se sentaron tras un saludo corto al pueblo. Mientras, la plaza central donde la arena era la protagonista empezaba a ser invadida por los gladiadores que iban a enfrentarse ese día a sus destinos y a descubrir si su estrella de la suerte seguiría brillando con ellos con tanta fortuna como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

La gente bullía sedienta de un buen combate, donde la sangre y el miedo brotaran de los infelices que iban a ser echados como carnaza. La prueba de esto eran los gritos, silbidos y aplausos que exclamaron al llegar los soldados de los juegos que se alineaban delante del palco. Mientras el pueblo disfrutaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos primarios, el emperador y los ricos, los aristocráticos romanos de alta alcurnia, se sentaban en los palcos sin exaltaciones y con plena tranquilidad, dignos y siempre haciendo presunción de sus ostentosas joyas, ropajes y esposas. Los esclavos se acercaban a ellos dispuestos a servirles siempre una buena copa de vino, un vino rojo y transparente de un sabor y aroma digno de los dioses. Con esa copa grande y rebosante de alcohol, hablaban entre ellos de cualquier cosa excepto de la barbarie que a continuación se iba a dar, pues no tenía ningún significado para sus tan importantes y ocupadas vidas. Bebían gustosos y después de dar la presentación a todos los que presenciarían ese día la carnicería que les acontecería en pocos instantes, los perros que esa mañana iban a morir se despedían con dignidad mediante un saludo. Llevándose la mano al pecho hacían un gesto a su césar.

- "Los que van a morir te saludan"- Se inclinaban y el gran emperador se dignaba a dar unas palabras que provocaban la exaltación de la plebe, que animaba desbocada a que dieran comienzo los juegos. La ingenua plebe que no sabía que los días en los que el emperador daba rienda suelta a los juegos era para que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de la decadencia a la que iban cayendo. Para que no supieran como llegaron a  estar peor de lo que ya estaban, hasta que no vieran con sus caras en el suelo la mugrienta suciedad. Después de las sabías palabras del césar los gladiadores hacían otro gesto de obediencia y respeto y se marchaban.

Cualquiera diría que esta parte de nuestra historia había desaparecido hacía cientos de años, un par de milenios dirían muchos otros pero la realidad era otra, la verdad estaba ante sus ojos que veían ante ellos la reconstrucción de un anfiteatro que no era otra cosa que un recurso para divertir a sus invitados.

A diferencia del pasado, sus palcos estaban vacíos de plebeyos y llenos de buitres carroñeros ansiosos de sangre, de poder y de invulnerabilidad. Cada uno de los invitados se dispuso en primera fila para no perderse nada, con las mejores vistas a la carnicería que se produciría esa noche. Todos se sentaron dispuestos a que se dieran comienzos a los juegos y para no estropear el ambiente, el presentador, que presentó los juegos lo hizo como en antaño, con un aspecto digno de mofa y sus correspondientes túnicas romanas.

- "Buenas noches. Bienvenidos sean, damas..."- Hizo una reverencia- "Caballeros..."- Hizo otra reverencia. el hombre se movió como borracho y se dio un vuelta sobre sí mismo para acabar de frente una vez más- "Esta noche me dispongo de ofrecerles de uno de los mejores espectáculos que jamás podrán ver en sus vidas"- El hombre se dirigió hacia un lado y después hacia otro- "Me complace presentarles la segunda etapa de nuestros juegos. La lucha del ser humano contra las bestias"- El hombre señaló un lado y de allí se pudo ver como se subía una reja metálica- "El primer enfrentamiento será contra las bestias animales y habrá otro después, contra las bestias humanas. Hasta entonces les dejo, espero que disfruten de la diversión"- El hombre se retiró hacia un lado y lentamente se dio paso a la entrada de los supervivientes de la prueba anterior. De los diez anteriores sobrevivieron siete, un cifra bastante increíble pero cierta. Todos llevaban puestos unas piezas de cuero que protegían el pecho y poco más. Alrededor de sus brazos tenían una cinta donde estaba marcado el número que portaban desde el juego anterior. Ya no seguían con las máscaras puestas, ahora llevaban el rostro descubierto y a muy pocos les pasó desapercibida la presencia de la única mujer en ese retorcido juego.

- "De haberlo sabido me hubiera traído una cámara, uno nunca puede pillar a Meiling en una situación comprometida siempre que quiera"- Aunque la máscara le protegía el rostro, era bien evidente que sonreía, todo en su cuerpo lo indicaba e incluso cierto brillo en los ojos le delataban. Y por extraño que pareciera incluso Meiling, que evidentemente vio ese brillo en los ojos del individuo enmascarado, supo de quién se trataba cuando con sus ojos inspeccionó el palco en el que estaban todos esos detestables seres.

- "Calla"- Fue la única palabra de contestación de la persona de su izquierda.

- "¿Tú crees?"- La persona de su lado movió, casi imperceptiblemente, la cabeza y su mirada se pudo descifrar como inescrutablemente fría. Volvió su mirada al frente, hacia la mujer que se encontraba abajo y notó que su mirada se concentraba en él con una mueca de desagrado. Era evidente que le había reconocido e incluso en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no disimulaba el disgusto que ella sentía al verle. ¿Por qué, después de tantos años, Meiling seguía sintiendo antipatía por él? Hasta ese momento seguía sin saber el porqué y tampoco era algo que le inquietara demasiado, después de todo su trato era el adecuado, mera y puramente profesional.

- "Abstente de comentarme tus opiniones, no es ni lugar ni momento adecuados"- Dijo su acompañante con su mirada clavada en la arena.

- "Para ti nunca hay lugar ni momento para nada"- Replicó mirando hacia un lado, desde hacía un buen rato que se sentía observado- "Parece que hemos llamado la atención de alguien"- Dijo entre dientes aún con su tono despreocupado y jocoso.

- "Lo sé"- Y no se volvió a pronunciar palabra sobre el asunto. El hombre que los había observado hasta ahora era el que antes estaba situado en los asientos del fondo. No disimulaba su interés por esos dos caballeros, es más, era ciertamente demasiado abierto en su interés por ellos. El hombre que los miraba con fijeza había captado algo en ellos, cierto aura de misterio que no supo describir con palabras, además sentía la intuición que esos dos hombres, porque estaba seguro de que eran hombres, planeaban algo, no sabía porqué, pero intuía que esa noche ocurriría algo y su intuición nunca le fallaba.

Los jugadores que estaban en la arena se arremolinaron uno junto a otros, formando una piña. Sobre la arena había saltado un león, de melena larga y bien poblada de unos brillantes cabellos. El animal soltó un rugido feroz y tras meter algo de miedo en el cuerpo de esos infelices con sus gruñidos se encaminó hacia un lado de donde ellos se encontraban. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre ellos, eso era una de las reglas básicas de la naturaleza animal, jamás apartar la vista de tu presa. Los ojos del animal eran astutos, muchos piensan que el ser humano estaba en la cima de la escala evolutiva pero en esta clase de situaciones ¿quién era el que dominaba al otro? ¿de qué servía la inteligencia de uno cuando ese fiero león, evidentemente con hambre, podía saltar sobre ti en cualquier momento y arrancarte la penosa vida que era la que llevabas?

Meiling no se amedrentó, no lo había hecho en el pasado y esa noche no sería el comienzo. Era cierto que era una mujer muy impulsiva, que pensaba siempre en caliente, que se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos de ira y furia. Propensa a meterse en líos, era indomable, en realidad era casi como un animal salvaje, una mujer que se guiaba por instinto y nunca pensaba en las magnitudes de sus actos.

El león se movió hacia un lado cuando detrás de él le siguió otro de su misma especie. Abrió su enorme boca a modo de advertencia para mostrar esos enormes dientes que podían despellejar la piel de una persona en pocos segundos si se lo proponía. Ahora eran dos leones, intimidatorios, caminaban en sigilosa advertencia. Esta peligrosa danza era inquietante pues ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Los leones esperaban y los cautivos en el centro de la arena no tenían el valor de moverse. La mujer en ningún momento se mostró temerosa, se hallaba erguida en toda su altura, mostrando que la palabra miedo no entraba en su diccionario. Después de lo que pareció ser un siglo, lo que en realidad fueron quince minutos, se mostró lo que cabía esperar, la naturaleza humana no reaccionaba bien bajo presión. Uno de los jugadores no pudo contener la angustia de la quietud que tuvo que correr hacia un lado con la esperanza de encontrar un escondrijo, esto dio pie a que los animales no dudaran más y se encaminaran sobre sus presas.

- "¡No os separéis! ¡No os separéis!"- Pero los gritos de la joven china fueron en vano, el pánico se desató sobre ellos y los seis que la acompañaban se desperdigaron a distintos puntos de la arena para escapar de las poderosas garras y mandíbulas de sus depredadores. Meiling se quedó quieta en medio, sin moverse y contempló como los leones no se habían percatado de su existencia pues se dirigieron a los que escapan de ellos despavoridos. Era muy evidente lo que había pasado y los hombres que estaban en el palco empezaron a murmurar.

- "Ha sido sensata al permanecer quieta donde estaba"- Dijo una de las personas que ahí estaban, hombre o mujer era difícil de decir pues sus voces estaban distorsionadas por unos aparatos. Era evidente que en esa clase de acontecimientos el anonimato era indispensable.

- "Los leones han seguido el movimiento de las presas, al quedarse quieta no ha llamado la atención de los animales"- Comentó otro. Shaoran miraba como su prima se encontraba en el centro mirando impotente como los animales seguían cada uno a una persona. Cada león acorraló a un hombre. Cansados de correr uno cayó al suelo y el otro quedó acorralado con la pared detrás de él. Los otros cuatro escaparon de su atención y quedaron quietos mirando como los animales se tomaban su tiempo en abalanzarse sobre su comida.

- "No hagas ninguna estupidez Mei"- Murmuró Shaoran para sí mismo cuando vio a su prima.

El ambiente en el que habían crecido había estado siempre bajo la sombra de la muerte. Shaoran había sido criado y educado una manera diferente a la de su prima, pues no compartieron los momentos más importantes de su infancia, esos momentos que marcan la vida de un niño y moldean su carácter. No había pasado esa parte de su vida con su prima pese a que se conocían desde que eran unos críos en pañales, pero después habían pasado su vida juntos y conocía muy bien a Meiling y por eso era que sabía que su prima no soportaba el abuso de poder. Si estaba en su mano poder impedirlo, la joven lo daba todo para que nadie impusiera su poder sobre los demás con despotismo, un rasgo en Meiling que Shaoran debía agradecerle a su padre, pues era evidente que desde el día que su padre tomó la decisión de impedir que alguien ayudara a la hermana de Meiling, esta había creado un intenso odio hacia su padre y hacia las personas que imponían su poder de tal manera que no les importaba nada más que ellos mismos.

Shaoran vio como Meiling apretaba los puños y se resignaba  hacer un movimiento, por primera vez en su vida se estaba conteniendo de seguir a su corazón e inmediatamente supo la respuesta a tal comportamiento. La china de cabello azabache dio media vuelta y clavó sus ojos sobre ese detestable hombre. Dominic no pudo contener una sonrisa satisfecha. Esa mirada de profundo odio y desprecio hacia que su corazón se estremeciera y le hiciera revivir lo que había sucedido años atrás con la hermana de ella. Jamás gozó tanto con ninguna otra mujer y sabía que podría gozar de nuevo pero esta vez con la hermana pequeña. Seguro que era un ser igual de delicioso que la hermana, un plato exquisito el cual devorar.

El hombre que había tropezado y caído al suelo se arrastró sobre las arenas. Chillaba y gritaba desesperado en petición de ayuda.

- "¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No quiero morir!"- Meiling se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que gritaba y pudo ver el momento en que el animal se abalanzaba sobre esa persona tendida sobre el suelo. El león no tuvo piedad alguna y con sus garras y su boca le hirieron profundamente, haciendo que se desangrara a una velocidad impresionante, el hombre no murió con rapidez pues iba siendo devorado lentamente, murió agonizando mientras el animal le abría el cuerpo y la sangre brotaba de su interior. Los otros jugadores apartaron la vista ante tal abominable escena, incluso algunos del palco tuvieron que apartar la mirada ante tal salvaje muerte. En cambio Meiling, Shaoran y Eriol permanecieron quietos e impávidos mirando como el hombre estaba siendo devorado. Era un espectáculo digno de una película, pero en la vida real era algo repugnante u horrendo.

- "¡Ah!"- Meiling movió la cabeza hacia otro lado con calma para ver como el otro hombre que había sido acorralado corría hacia un lado al ver el destino que le depararía si esa bestia lo atrapaba, sin embargo el animal se movió a más velocidad que el hombre y se atrapó inmediatamente después de que este hubiera salido disparado. Le empujó al suelo con las patas y después con la boca le atrapó el torso entre sus fauces, agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y tiró el cuerpo a un lado, el hombre cayó pesado sobre el suelo y rodó hacia un lado. El animal miró hacia un lado al resto de las presas y estás dieron un paso detrás, después el animal fijó su mirada sobre la mujer que permanecía en el dentro de la arena y avanzó hacia ella. Meiling miró en los ojos del animal y este se detuvo, los dos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos del otro por un largo instante hasta que el animal descartó a Meiling como una presa y volvió hacia el hombre que había lanzado por los aires, aún seguía vivo pero eso no duraría mucho más y al igual que su compañero fue devorado entre lamentos y gritos de dolor. Después de que hubieran terminado con esos dos hombres salió un grupo de personas que mediante una carnaza y unas pistolas anestésicas en sus manos sacaron a esos dos casi saciados animales. En el suelo dejaron los restos de los dos muertos.

- "Vaya, vaya, supongo que ya habrá alguno que halla perdido una preciosa suma de dinero, pero no se preocupen, ahora, entre estos cinco supervivientes que quedan les doy la oportunidad de hacer una segunda puesta. Señores, señoras… ahora les están haciendo entrega de un ordenador, quien halla perdido y desea hacer una nueva apuesta puede hacerlo, quien quiera aumentar la apuesta que ya había hecho puede hacerlo y los que quieran retirarse en estos momentos por favor indíquenselo a las personas que ahora mismo les entregan los ordenadores"- A cada uno se le hizo entrega de un ordenador, algunos redoblaron sus apuestas, otros hicieron otras nuevas sin importarles la cantidad que en la primera habían perdido y unos pocos, se retiraron.

- "¿No aumentas tu apuesta?"- Preguntó Eriol a Shaoran.

- "No es necesario"- Shaoran le indicó a la persona que le pasó el aparato que no quería hacer ninguna apuesta nueva ni aumentar la que ya había realizado.

- "Ya puedo decir que Meiling es más fiera que un león"- La broma de Eriol no tenía gracia alguna pero eso no significaba que a él no le hiciera gracia- "¿Qué seguirá ahora?"- Una sombra se posó sobre los ojos de Li.

- "Una lucha a muerte"- Dijo sin dirigirse a nadie. Eriol sabía mejor que nadie que Shaoran conocía perfectamente en cuales juegos se enfrentaría Meiling ya que eran los mismos a los que se había enfrentado su hermana Mai Fan el día de su muerte. Jamás olvidaría la última vez que había visto a su prima.

_- "Por favor, júramelo"_

Aún no podía apartar de su mente los ojos suplicantes de Mai Fan, la mirada de tristeza y el calor de sus manos en las suyas cuando le hizo jurar en nombre de su honor como futuro líder del clan Dragón.

- "Ahora les ofrecemos la segunda parte de este segundo juego"- Dominic hizo un gesto hacia el aire y desde cinco puntos diferentes de la plaza en la que se encontraban los jugadores, se lanzaron cinco espadas, uno para cada uno. Los cuatro hombres se miraron aturdidos pero Meiling sabía de que se trataba este juego, lo sabía demasiado bien- "La prueba consiste en sobrevivir"- Dijo Dominic esta vez hacia las personas debajo de él, en la arena- "Tienen media hora, si dos de vosotros no ha muerto para entonces…"- Alzó las manos y ellos también alzaron la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, donde hallaron varios tiradores situados a la orden de disparar- "… Nosotros nos encargaremos de que halla dos muertos. Es decisión suya quien va a morir. Y la cuenta empieza…"- Los cinco jugadores se miraron- "…Ya"- Todos salieron hacia diferentes puntos a coger las espadas que habían tirado dentro de la arena. Meiling no era partidaria de matar por matar pero en esta situación no podía escatimar en esos detalles, si ellos no iban a dudar en matarla ello no sería menos.

Todos llegaron casi a la vez, cogieron las espadas del suelo y se giraron, caminaron hacia el centro de la plaza. Era un lugar muy espacioso, solo con correr a ir por las espadas y regresar al centro habían empleado diez minutos del tiempo concedido. Ya en el centro, cada uno miró al otro, sin saber que movimiento hacer. Meiling miró a los cuatro hombres, se les veía mucho más demacrados que ella, seguramente llevaba más tiempo encerrados que ella y sabía que si eso era verdad entonces se hallarían desesperados, algo que no era bueno. Un hombre desesperado siempre acude a medidas desesperadas y si esas medidas requerían matar para sobrevivir no había duda de que ellos no esperarían sentados a la muerte. Tras solo un minuto de reflexión dos de los hombres se abalanzaron sobre Meiling, la joven sabía de anticipado que ella iba a ser la atacada, era evidente que su lógica no era muy difícil de seguir.

- "Era bastante evidente"- Comentó uno de los del palco.

- "Esos dos han ido directamente a por Meiling"- Dijo Eriol sin ningún atisbo de asombro.

- "Era de esperar"- Dijo Shaoran mirando como Meiling retrocedía ante los embates de sus dos atacantes- "su pensamiento es muy simple"- Meiling estaba retrayéndose esa noche, estaba demostrando una paciencia y una calma inusitada en ella- "Siendo la única mujer era de esperar que la atacaran a ella. Después de todo siempre se ha tenido a la mujer como el sexo débil"

- "Una decisión muy poco acertada en este caso"- Eriol observó que los otros dos hombres se habían enzarzado en una lucha entre ellos- "Considerar a Meiling como a una mujer cuando no es más que una arpía muy astuta"- Shaoran le miró de soslayo levantando una ceja, jamás había oído a Eriol referirse a su prima de esa manera- "En el buen sentido de la palabra claro"- Eriol seguía sonriendo bajo su máscara. En una cosa tenía razón Eriol. Su prima no podía considerarse una mujer, era una especie a parte y en estos momentos estaba demostrando que tras esa casi tranquila mirada estaba pergeñando algo, estaba dándole vueltas a algo. Como había dicho Eriol, era una 'arpía muy astuta'

- "Menos de quince minutos"- Dijo Shaoran contemplando la hora.

- "Le sobra tiempo"- Dijo Eriol. Al parecer Meiling estaba tardando más de lo habitual en librarse de esos cobardes, algo que sin duda también llamó la atención de Eriol. Los dos se abstuvieron de comentar nada, si Meiling estaba decidida a algo solo podía ser por una única razón.

- "Espero que todo esto le sirva de algo pues tengo la certeza de que él tiene otras cosas en mente"- Eriol miró al otro lado del que se encontraba Shaoran y vio como el embaucador que hechizó a la prima de Li estaba de un talante extraño. Callado y con la mirada puesta en la joven no paraba de tamborilear con los dedos sobre su pierna. Al parecer los papeles parecían tornarse pues la presa estaba mucho más tranquila que el cazador. Y ahora que pensaba en ello… ¿qué había sido de las otras dos presas? Eriol no pudo contener una sonrisa y mirar a su amigo a su lado, si ahora parecía más tranquilo y pensativo con el asunto de Meiling, apostaría su vida que ciertamente no se había olvidado de la pequeña tunante que le había embaucado. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora esas dos? No lo sabía con exactitud pero de una cosa estaba seguro, las dos estarían sanas y salvas. Conociendo a Tomoyo como pensaba que la había llegado a conocer durante esos días, ella no dejaría que su prima y mejor amiga estuviera en peligro y por consiguiente para conseguir eso, ella misma debía estar también sana y salva. Sin duda, una mujer con carácter, algo novedoso para Eriol, y algo que se presentaba ante él como un reto y algo que Eriol disfrutaba no era otra cosa que un buen reto y más si ese reto lo personificaba cierta belleza japonesa de pelo azabache y ojos de intenso zafiro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya iban siendo cuatro días desde que se había marchado de la mansión de Shaoran Li y aún no habían conseguido nada excepto una líder susceptible con ganas de disparar a la joven si veía el más mínimo indicio de traición.

Traición

Traición, por cierto, era una palabra muy fuerte para describir el acto que había hecho Sakura. Es verdad que había burlado la guardia de la mansión, escapado con total libertad y con una alarmante facilidad, y que decir que lo que había hecho era burlarse del mismo dueño y señor de la casa delante de sus narices. La verdad es que se podía decir que era una fugitiva pero… ¿de ahí a pasar a ser una traidora? No había hecho nada más que escapar de las garras de ese presuntuoso y libidinoso ser que era Shaoran. Era cierto que para ello tuvo que aplicar sus conocimientos sobre plantas, hacer un anestésico para poder dejarle dormido y poder escabullirse sin complicaciones, pero tampoco era como si le hubiera envenenado.

Se había mantenido atenta por las noticias que Faith le proporcionaba todos los días, era evidente que el hecho de que ella fuera la actual 'querida' de Shaoran la intranquilizaba mucho, más que el asunto del contrabando con las hierbas para la creación de la maldita droga. Hasta ahora jamás se había planteado en serio la posibilidad de que Shaoran fuera tan importante en el mundo de los clanes. Solo sabía que era rico, muy posiblemente un líder de clan, lo más probable era que fuera uno los miles de pequeños que hay en Hong Kong, pero esa actitud de Faith la pilló desprevenida y se preguntaba que poder podía tener Shaoran en Hong Kong o sobre los otros clanes. Si Sakura no recordaba mal en China había varios clanes muy importantes, el clan Tigre, el clan del Caballo Negro, el clan Serpiente y si no se equivocaba el clan Escorpión, recientemente apostado en Hong Kong tras un destierro de varios décadas y como no podía olvidarlo, el infame clan Dragón, el clan más poderoso en toda China. Todos esos malditos delincuentes, a veces no podía creer que en ese mundo hubiera tanto ser ambicioso y corrupto, tan vil y traicionero. Había caído en una contradicción, porque aún menos podía entender, qué hacía ella enredada con un líder de clan, a saber cual, y ayudando a otro líder de clan, todo por ese maldito y despreciable ser que le había arruinado la vida.

Sakura se quedó con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, pensando en que todo jamás habría podido suceder si ella no hubiera sido tan estúpida de haber ido en ayuda de una persona herida y presuntamente peligrosa. Ahora entendía porque Tomoyo estaba siempre detrás de ella, tan pendiente de su bienestar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan condenadamente tonta? A veces se preguntaba si podía dejar de ser tan ilusa, después de haber visto lo que había visto y oído lo que había oído en esa vida, podía decir que estaba curada de ingenuidad, pero aquella noche… no supo porqué, pero debía ayudarle y… maldita sea… fue la mayor estupidez que pudo hacer en toda su vida. No solo la secuestró más tarde sino que ahora la reclamaba como suya, como si se tratara de un objeto nuevo que acababa de adquirir, era exasperante, se le subían los colores de furia. Era un petulante engreído y para colmo ella había caído como una tonta, una estúpida, una… ¿Cómo podía decirse que era una mujer inteligente del siglo XXI cuando caía como una imbécil al mínimo roce de sus manos o al solo olor de su aroma? Había trastocado toda su vida, la había sumergido en un mundo que no quería volver a pisar y la había convertido en su 'querida', en su 'fulana' de turno.

- "Maldita sea…"

Tomoyo la miró contrariada, últimamente su amiga estaba de un extraño humor. La joven pudo ver que a cada momento su entrecejo se hundía más y más en la oscuridad, como si se debatiera por algo crucial, pero se abstuvo de preguntarle el motivo, era evidente que lo que la intranquilizaba era un asunto personal y muy íntimo, sino ya se lo habría preguntado. Por eso ella también se encontraba algo enfurruñada, le molestaba el hecho de que ya no le contara las cosas tan abiertamente como antes, algo la molestaba y quería contárselo, pero lo que más la enfurecía era el hecho de que sabía perfectamente porqué estaba así, no había que ser muy aguda para darse cuenta que la cosa rondaba por cierto hombre chino de pelo castaño y ojos profundos, del color de las hojas en otoño. Tomoyo suspiró desalentada, sabía que la cosa acabaría en desgracia, solo esperaba que antes de que surgiera esa desgracia pudiera estar ahí para evitarla. Una cosa que había aprendido cuando era niña era a estar cerca de sus amigos, pero más cerca aún de sus enemigos para anticiparse de cualquier desaventurado encuentro.

Sakura no podía consigo misma, ya no podía odiar a ese libidinoso hombre sino que se odiaba a sí misma por no encontrar fuerzas para resistirse a él. ¿Cuánto había estado con él? ¿Tres semanas? Apenas ese tiempo y ya había hecho que en su mente no pensara en otra cosa que no fuera él.

- "Maldito libidinoso desgraciado…"

Otra vez le volvía a echar la culpa a él cuando era ella la que no podía dominarse. Porque era tan débil como para no aceptar sus propias debilidades y defectos. Había caído en desgracia como una tonta, se encontraba jugando al ajedrez con un maestro en su propio campo y con sus propias fichas mientras ella era una novata, menos que una novata, pues su relación con los hombres no había sobrepasado a los besos castos y este hombre ya había pasado esa línea con creces.

En toda su vida solo había tenido cuatro relaciones con hombres, todas muy cortas y todas muy inocentes, en realidad debía de contar tres pues una de ellas solo fue una mera estratagema que tuvo un impertinente para acercarse a Tomoyo. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta la gente que era ciega, no estúpida? No había que ser un lince para ver que el muy patán le ofrecía más atenciones a Tomoyo que a ella misma. Aún así sonrió al recuerdo de esa relación, como le hubiera gustado ver la cara que puso este al soltarle todo lo que opinaba de él y después cerrarle la puerta en sus narices.

Sakura contuvo la risa y tosió un poco, Tomoyo la observó con curiosidad mientras levantaba una ceja. Sakura siguió con sus pensamientos, encauzándolos de nuevo al tema que la estaba perturbando, Shaoran Li. De acuerdo que era una chica inexperta, pero no era una mojigata y además en esos tiempos sabía lo que debía saber sobre una relación, de acuerdo que jamás se había planteado llegar a ciertos niveles en sus anteriores relaciones pero en esta, si es que la podía llamar relación, había saltado directamente a la piscina, sin flotador y sin nada. Apenas se conocían y él ya pensaba no en saltar sobre ella sino a estar entre sus piernas. Sakura se sonrojó y tosió levemente. Tomoyo la volvió a mirar y esta vez vio que sus mejillas tenían cierto color rosado.

- "¿Estás bien Sakura?"- Preguntó Tomoyo con cierta preocupación.

- "Sí, no es nada"- Tomoyo afirmó con la cabeza mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a insultarse mentalmente, ¿desde cuándo pensaba como una de esas frescas? Estar con ese libidinoso la empezaba a afectar y ante este pensamiento volvió a insultarse. Ella y solo ella era culpable de sus actos y sus pensamientos, aunque la verdad es que era mucho más fácil culpar a ese libertino.

Sakura pensó en el hecho de que él la deseara, era algo novedoso, jamás ningún otro hombre le había declarado que sentía pasión por ella y aún recordaba ese primer beso, que decir que ese fue el primer beso que la dieron, el verdadero primer beso, los demás la habían besado pero de una forma que no la hacían sentir escalofríos, sin duda alguna Shaoran puede decirse que fue el primero en besarla de verdad, como un hombre besa a una mujer que desea, eso no se lo quitaría nadie. Su primer beso fue el que Shaoran le robó esa noche.

Pero… En cambio… que esos sentimientos se lo inspiraran un hombre el cual en esos momentos tenía una amante, corrección, una novia a su lado y que había tenido con anterioridad otras muchas más no era nada alentador. ¿Qué le había atraído de ella? ¿Su físico? No podía decirlo con certeza pues desde hacía ocho años que no se miraba en un espejo. Aún recordaba la cena con esa descarada lagarta, ¡cómo olvidarlo! La mujerzuela la había dejado por los suelos, ¡cómo si acaso supiera algo de ella! Pero en cierta manera sentía envidia de ella, conocía mejor a Shaoran y había estado con él, sabía como era, no como ella que lo desconocía todo sobre él. Si solo sabía su nombre, que era un ser posesivo, libidinoso y… otros muchos calificativos, pero además de eso, no sabía ni su apellido. Sakura separó sus brazos e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, poyando su barbilla sobre su mano mientras el codo reposaba sobre la mesa.

- "Sakura…"- La joven de ojos verdes volvió al mundo real- "Es Saiko"- Sakura acercó su silla a la de Tomoyo y pasó sus dedos por el tablero braille que había en el teclado, leyendo lo que decía la abogada.

- "¿Varios muertos?"- Tomoyo leía junto a Sakura lo que Saiko les estaba escribiendo- "¿Por causa natural?"

- "No puede ser por causa natural teniendo solo veintitantos años, es físicamente imposible que una persona joven, de buena salud y sin alguna enfermedad aparente muera por 'causa natural'"- Las dos siguieron calladas- "Fíjate por donde… aquí tenemos una pista fiable, cierto caballero occidental ha sido visto rondando los clanes de Japón"- Sakura se separó del teclado.

- "¿Japón? Al parecer si que se mueve este hombre. Pregúntale a Saiko si sabe algo más de ese caballero, su físico… su nombre…"- Tomoyo tecleó lo que Sakura le pidió y la contestación llegó inmediatamente.

- "Por lo que la han dicho es un caballero bien parecido, rubio, de ojos azules y con una lesión en el brazo. Saiko dice que le ha llamado la atención porque ha ido a visitar a la mayoría de los clanes exceptuando…"

- "El clan Fénix"- completó Sakura con un ceño.

- "Es evidente que es nuestro caballero"

- "Pero no tan evidente la razón que se halla dejado mostrar"- A Sakura le inquietaba ese hecho, tras días de exhaustiva búsqueda de ese hombre no habían encontrado nada de él y ahora de repente y salido de la nada aparecía y nada más ni menos que en Japón.

- "Quizá piense que anda seguro"- Dijo Tomoyo sin mucha convicción.

- "Lo dudo"- Sakura quedó callada y pensativa, que el hombre se presentara así sin más era muy sospechoso.

- "Saiko nos recuerda que debemos tener cuidado y también dice que recordemos que este año se celebra la reunión para la renovación del Pacto"- Sakura quedó callada.

- "¿Sabe donde y cuándo se celebrará?"

- "De momento sigue siendo una incógnita, solo puede asegurarnos que va a ser en Hong Kong por petición de uno de los clanes, para que no suceda un altercado como el de la última vez"- Dijo Tomoyo mientras le transmitía lo que Saiko les decía.

- "Dale las gracias y dile que un día de estos me tiene que decir de donde saca toda esa información"- Tomoyo miró a Sakura y curvó sus labios en un pequeña sonrisa.

- "Sakura… trabaja para mi madre"- Dijo como si con eso explicase todo.

- "La tía Sonomi, como no"- Y Tomoyo y Sakura recordaron la frase que siempre decía.

- "**'La perfección es la base para todo'"- Con esa frase la madre de Tomoyo quería dar a entender que si en algo alcanzabas la perfección no había nada que impidiera el plan mejor trazado o encontrar la mejor información. Si no se alcanzaba la perfección no se podía conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor.**

- "Y como no, Saiko es la mejor en su trabajo"

- "¿Cuidar de nosotras?"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Solo quedaban cinco minutos más para que acabase el combate. Los dos hombres seguían persistiendo en su combate en contra de Meiling, insistían una y otra vez intentando desbancar a Meiling y matarla antes de que el tiempo se acabara y que la posibilidad de que uno de ellos acabara muerto recayera sobre sus cabezas. Durante el tiempo que habían dispuesto para matarla no habían logrado nada más que hacerle un par de rasguños. Meiling que con toda la fuerza del mundo se había resistido había soportado las embestidas con entereza, sin flaquear en ningún momento, pero era agotador combatir ella sola contra dos hombres, aunque fuera una entendida en artes marciales y en combates con armas no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de lucha con espada, el único que era entendido e incluso un maestro en estas lides era su primo pues se entrenaba todos los días o al menos eso intentaba, en cambio ella dejó de practicar algunas clase de lucha como la que necesitaba el empleo de espada cuando pasaba por la edad de la adolescencia. Después de cumplir los 16 años dejó de entrenarse con tanta frecuencia como antes e hizo lo que mejor se le daba, salir a la calle y vagabundear por ellas durante horas, o días.

A la muerte de su hermana nadie se preocupó por ella. El día que su hermana desapareció Meiling había estado escuchando la conversación que había tenido su tío con sus más leales subordinados y sus propios padres. Al oír de los labios de su tío que no merecía la pena salir en ayuda de una traidora la pequeña había encolerizado, armó un escándalo en la casa, su madre indignada la había abofeteado y finalmente la pequeña había decidido salir por sí misma y rescatarla. Había pasado días caminando por las calles de Hong Kong, sin más protección que la que ella misma podía tener. Sin dinero, sin medios con que encontrar a su hermana, sin comida, ni agua llegó a las calles más desoladas y peligrosas de Hong Kong. Agotada y cansada se había dejado caer sobre el suelo, sobre el mugriento suelo, negrecido por la suciedad, viscoso de la basura que tiraban al suelo, de la humedad de la lluvia que parecía no abandonar del todo ese lugar. Meiling estaba sucia, hambrienta y muy triste, pero sobre todo estaba dolida y furiosa.

- "Sal de aquí cría, este es mi rincón"- Un hombre con una gabardina marrón ennegrecida y harapienta, con remiendos y agujeros se acercó a la niña y le miró amenazadoramente. Meiling levantó la cabeza para mirar al señor pero ignoró la advertencia del hombre. El señor se sentó a su lado y sacó un cigarrillo- "¿Te has escapado de casa?"- Le preguntó el hombre. El señor tenía la cabeza mirando al cielo. Tenía la cara ocultada por una barba negra encanecida, los dedos manchados y las uñas oscuras, con la suciedad bajo ellas.

- "No es asunto suyo viejo"- Dijo la niña formándose un ceño en su cara.

- "Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una cría maleducada e insolente que se atreve a responderme después de ocupar mi lugar"- El hombre apagó el cigarro y se lo volvió a guardar pues no había terminado con él- "Mira pequeña, este es mi territorio y nadie se queda aquí vivo después de responderme de esa manera, me da lo mismo que seas una niña"- Meiling le miró y su ceño desapareció, el hombre miró a los ojos de la niña y pudo ver algo en ellos antinatural en una persona como ella, en una niña que apenas conocía la vida.

- "No tengo miedo"- El hombre vio un alma desolada en esa niña, la miró mejor y vio que estaba sucia, pero llevaba un vestido de una calidad excelente. ¿Qué hacía una niña de una casa bien en un lugar así? Más exactamente la pregunta era ¿qué había inducido a la niña a dejar un lugar que era muchísimo mejor que el lugar en el que estaba ahora?

- "Así que no me tienes miedo…"- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida por el comentario de la niña, ni el más osado de los vagabundos de ese lugar se había atrevido a decirle eso.

- "No. Le tengo miedo…"- El hombre dejó de sonreír- "Lo que no le tengo miedo es a morir"- El hombre no supo porqué, pero por primera vez se sintió mal, sintió algo que le conmovía por dentro.

- "Pequeña, qué bobadas estás diciendo"- Dejó escapar una risita tonta como para suavizar el ambiente tan negro que rodeaba a la niña.

- "Quiero morir"- Los ojos de la niña empezaron a empañarse y las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos después de días, después de tantos días.

- "¿Cómo puedes desear morir su apenas acabas de nacer?"- El hombre apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña e hizo que se apoyara en su pecho. La pequeña agarró la tela con fuerza y dejó a su llanto libre- "¿Cómo puedes desear morir?"- Se dijo esto último para sí mismo. Aún podía recordar su vida antes de acabar en las calles. Él antes tenía un nombre, una casa, una familia, ahora ya no era nadie, como una niña tan pequeña podía decir esas cosas. Meiling quedó dormida sobre el desconocido y cuando despertó se encontró sobre un colchón y con unas mantas que la tapaban. Se sentó de golpe sobre la improvisada cama y miró a su alrededor, en ese preciso instante oyó un ruido de un rincón y vio en él un hombre sentado y leyendo un periódico.

- "¿Dónde estoy?"- Preguntó la niña con voz arisca.

- "Mirad lo que nos regala esta mañana. Por fin a despertado la princesita"- El hombre no dejó de leer el periódico.

- "No sé lo que quiera de mi pero le aseguro que cuando mi her…"- Meiling se calló de inmediato y bajó la mirada. El hombre dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre una mesa raída y vieja.

- "No sé que te ha inducido a andar por estas callejuelas pequeña, pero será mejor que vuelvas a la calidez de tu hogar, seguro que tu familia te echa de menos"- Dijo el hombre. Se levantó hacia la improvisada cocina, que constaba de una trípode de metal que sostenía una cacerola y donde había un pequeño fuego debajo.

- "Yo no tengo hogar a donde ir y toda mi familia ha muerto"- Dijo la pequeña con tristeza.

- "Pues por tus ropas diría que al menos vives con comodidad"- El vagabundo cogió el cigarrillo a medio acabar y lo encendió.

- "La casa en donde vivo no hay más que malas personas. Mis padres, mi tío… la única familia que tenía era mi hermana y me abandonó"- Dijo con pesar.

- "Entonces no puedes decir que tu familia a muerto, tus padres viven, tienes a tu tío y tu hermana no está muerta, solo se ha ido. Dramatizas demasiado princesita"- El hombre vio como el agua hervía y echó la pasta dentro del agua.

- "Mi hermana se marchó con un hombre que solo la utiliza, ahora debe estar muerta"- Al hombre le asombraba con que facilidad hablaba esa pequeña de la muerte, con tanta ligereza- "Mis padres jamás me han criado, mi madre solo me tuvo y después se olvidaron de mi. Mi tío solo se preocupa de sus negocios y si su familia no le conviene en sus asuntos, no temblaría si tuviera que matarlos"- El viejo de lo asombrado que estaba no se percató de que el cigarrillo estaba acercándose peligrosamente a su final. Se quemó y tiró lo que quedaba al suelo, soltando un improperio por el camino.

- "¡Mierda!"- El hombre miró a la niña que le miraba con una ceja levantada.

- "Fumar le matará"- Dijo con parsimoniosa tranquilidad.

- "Antes de morir por el tabaco moriré en estas asquerosas calles"- Dijo enfadado por el comentario de la niña. Ya había oído esa frase miles de veces en el pasado- "No puedo decir que tu familia sea un encanto pero tampoco es para desear morir"- Dijo mirando su comida. Cuando ya estuvo lista la pasta sacó la cacerola del fuego y puso una sartén.

- "Quiero morir, quiero morir y decirle a mi hermana cuanto la odio"- El hombre levantó levemente la cabeza y vio como la pequeña apretaba los puños- "Deseo que sepa que l odio por lo que me ha hecho, deseo que sepa que la odio… la odio"- El hombre solo suspiró- "Me abandonó por otra persona y ha dejado que la mataran, lo sé. Estoy segura de que ahora está muerta, eso es lo que dijo mi tío y él nunca se equivoca. Me abandonó por otra persona y ahora me deja sola en este mundo. Es una mala persona, me ha dejado totalmente sola. La odio"- El hombre supo que las palabras que la niña empleaba eran de furia y dolor, el resentimiento que dejaba la muerte, el dolor de no haber podido despedirse de alguien antes de que partiera hacia el otro lado que separaba este mundo del otro.

- "Pues odia, grita y llora, deja que tu alma se libere de toda esa carga que llevas soportando"- Las palabras del hombre desataron el torbellino de emociones que guardaba la pequeña. Lloró y lloró durante días y noches, no dejó de gritar y culpar al fantasma de su hermana hasta pasados varios días. Exhausta descansó y cuando volvió a despertar el hombre le ofreció una copiosa taza de tallarines, la pequeña comió y repitió plato. Después le miró con la cara sonrojada.

- "Gracias…"- El hombre asintió- "… por todo"- El hombre no dijo nada. A la mañana siguiente la pequeña había desaparecido, el hombre vio que en la pequeña cama las mantas estaban dobladas y pensó que la pequeña habría vuelto a su casa, sin embargo la pequeña no había vuelto a casa sino que había marchado por las calles de Hong Kong, después de varios meses de haber sobrevivido a las duras calles de Hong Kong paró delante de las puertas de la casa de su tío. Ahora su espíritu era más fuerte y su determinación más dura que antes, tenía un objetivo que alcanzar. Hacer pagar a todos el dolor que su hermana había sufrido.

Meiling luchaba contra esos dos hombres con un ceño en sus cejas. Si había sobrevivido a las duras calles siendo solo una niña de 7 años ahora no se amedrentaría por un par de estúpidos que creían que por ser mujer iba a ser menos que ellos. La joven paró un golpe de una de las espadas y con un giro rompió la hoja de esta, el hombre retrocedió por la fuerza con una expresión anonadada, el otro embistió inmediatamente después que este la hubiera atacado y Meiling también había parado el golpe, levantó la pierna y lanzó una patada a la tripa de este segundo atacante. El hombre cayó al suelo y la espada escapó de su mano hacia un lado.

- "Ya es la hora"- Dijo Eriol al ver que el tiempo y se acababa. Shaoran miró con fijeza a su prima y supo inmediatamente que esa noche era especialmente peligrosa. Conocía a su prima muy bien y desde que eran pequeños se habían llevado relativamente bien. Cuando ella se escapó él no hizo nada para impedirlo, si quería escapar, no lo iba a impedir, era la opción de ella si quería o no quedarse y luchar o marcharse y huir. Sabía que había hecho una promesa pero si él veía que Meiling era tan débil como para escapar no se molestaría en hacer nada. Para cuando la muchacha hubo vuelto él ya estaba encerrado en una de las alas de la mansión, pero se encargó de cumplir con su promesa aunque no lo pudiera hacer personalmente.

- "Pronto Meiling, muy pronto verás como se cumplen tus deseos"- Aún podía recordar el día que había salido de su encierro. Había visto en la mirada de su prima una mirada de cautela, sin duda pensaba que si su padre era ese mísero ser que dejó morir a su hermana él no podía discernir mucho de aquel monstruo. Primo y prima mantuvieron distancias, los dos tuvieron la cautela de mantenerse alejados, pero el fortuito destino quiso que los dos acabaran entendiéndose, que cada uno acabara entendiendo por lo que el otro cargaba. Meiling cargaba por el peso de una muerte, Shaoran cargaba el peso de sus antepasados en sus hombros y también de los errores de su padre junto con sus buenos criterios.

El verdadero legado que su padre le cedió fue la reputación del gran líder del clan Dragón. El ser más despreciable que uno pudiera haber conocido jamás, un ser que arruinó la vida de cinco niños. Un ser que jamás jugó con las cartas que el destino le repartió, sino que jugó con cartas de su propia baraja y finalmente alcanzó lo que quiso, ser inmortal…

Un ser inmortal en el recuerdo de todos, por su despreciable forma de ser. Cinco niños unidos por un solo hombre, por el hombre que arruinó sus vidas: Un frío gobernante con sed de grandeza, un guerrero impulsivo con sed de venganza, un jugador con sed de diversión, un repudiado con sed venganza y un fantasma que buscaba pagar cuentas pendientes.

La mano del destino jamás fue tan bien manipulada como había sido con la mano del odio.

Los dos hombres acorralaron a Meiling que en todo momento se dispuso en forma defensiva, no atacó en ningún momento, se mantuvo templada y calmada, como si estuviera esperando algo que jamás llegaría. La joven los miró con repulsión, en esos momentos no podía nada más que sentir lástima por ellos, por la simpleza de sus actos y por ello la predisposición a ser derrotados con mayor facilidad, pues de las mentes simples solo salen ideas sencillas, ideas equivocadas. Verse obligados a recurrir a esa táctica era de lo más repugnante, era lo más bajo que podía haber llegado a caer un hombre. Los miraba y no supo seguir mirándoles a la cara sin tener ganas de destrozarla. Se irguió en toda su altura, aun pese a no ser una mujer alta, tampoco excesivamente bajita, y levantó la cabeza, solemne. Bajó el brazo y dejó que la espada cayera sostenida sobre su mano a un lado de su cuerpo. Los hombres pensaron que la joven había abierto los ojos y había visto la superioridad de su fuerza, la fortaleza superior de los hombres sobre las mujeres. Meiling se preparó a que los dos la atacaran y sin escrúpulo alguno lo hicieron.

El ser humano es un ser egoísta por naturaleza, es un ser que aunque pretenda convertirse en algo mejor jamás podrá llegar a serlo. Si le hicieran decidir entre su vida y la vida de otra persona solo tendrá dos opciones a las cuales optar, morir o dejar que el otro muriera, y fuera cual fuese la respuesta sería siempre un acto egoísta. Un ser egoísta hasta la muerte. La razón a esta explicación es muy simple: Si eliges vivir es porque para ti tu vida es más importante que la de otra persona, y si eliges morir es por el simple hecho de que la existencia de esa otra persona es tan importante para ti que no soportarías el dolor de perderla. En el primer caso eliges escapar de la muerte, en el segundo eliges escapar al dolor, siempre optando de manera egoísta para escapar de tus temores. Siempre pensando de una manera egoísta, solo en tu persona, solo en ti misma.

Meiling vio como los dos hombres levantaban los brazos y corrían hacia ella dispuesta a descuartizarla por el hecho de querer sobrevivir. Sin embargo, todo el espectáculo llegó a su final, en un solo segundo dos vidas fueron sesgadas. Dos disparos fueron efectuados a la orden de un solo hombre. Un solo hombre decidió sobre la vida de dos personas, como Dios juega con los humanos. Dos cuerpos cayeron sobre el suelo y no hubo más sonido que ese, dos ruidos ensordecedores que cortaron el aire y casi las respiraciones de todos. Los apostantes se quedaron con la mirada fija en la arena donde los cuerpos ya no se movían, los disparos habían sido limpios y exactos, directos a la cabeza, donde no cabía duda de que la muerte sería inmediata e indolora, algo que esos dos muertos debían agradecer desde el otro lado.

Meiling vio a los dos hombres tumbados frente a ella, su última exhalación fue para matarla y ahora estaban muertos. La muchacha caminó hacia ellos y desde arriba miró hacia abajo, vio un orificio en la cabeza de cada uno y el rostro de la muerte grabada en sus facciones. La mujer dio una patada sobre la tierra y levantó la cabeza hacia el palco. Dominic estaba de pie mirando a la mujer que estaba abajo. Los espectadores empezaron a moverse y solo uno se atrevió a preguntar eso que rondaba por la cabeza de todos.

- "¿Por qué esos dos hombres?"- Dijo alguien entre la multitud sentada. Dominic que miraba a Meiling giró la cabeza hacia un lado y después dio media vuelta. Se paró antes de salir, al lado de su silla y apoyó su mano sobre ella.

- "Subestimar al adversario es síntoma de debilidad"- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar por terminada esta segunda prueba o juego. Los apostantes se levantaron detrás de él y todos salieron. Dos personas quedaron detrás, quietos, mirando abajo.

En la arena habían saltado varias personas y habían atrapado a los tres jugadores que quedaban. Meiling los miró hostil y se resistió durante un momento pero finalmente recobró la calma y decidió seguirles mansamente. Antes de salir de esa reconstrucción romana levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos. Volvió la cabeza al frente rápidamente para ver hacia donde iba y ante ella observó como la oscuridad volvía a ceñirse sobre ella. A la joven la tiraron sobre el frío suelo de piedra y la pusieron los grilletes en muñecas y tobillos.

- "¿Dónde me lleváis?"- Dijo al ver que la llevaban por otra dirección diferente a la de los otros dos hombres que habían sobrevivido.

- "Está será la última oportunidad de suplicar por tu vida"- Dijo uno de sus carceleros- "No lo estropees esta vez"- Meiling caminó empujada por esos dos hombres hacia, por lo que el hombre había dicho, su 'última oportunidad de suplicar por su vida'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En otra parte de la ciudad podía oírse los ruidos de buena cristalería romperse, un jarrón de gran antigüedad hacerse añicos, almohadas y telas rasgándose. En ese mismo lugar una planta abajo había un hombre trabajando, o al menos eso era lo que el caballero intentaba. Desde que había llegado había oído gritos y objetos restallar contra paredes y suelo. Al principio cuando vio la expresión de su hija la volver a casa quiso saber que era lo que había sucedido pero más tarde decidió que sería menos peligroso para su vida estar en su despacho haciendo el trabajo que le había sido mandado.

Con una taza de café sobre la mesa estaba ojeando diversos papeles cuando un leve golpe en la puerta le hizo levantar la cabeza sobre los papeles, aunque la verdad era que no había podido concentrarse con todo ese alboroto que tenía sobre su cabeza.

- "Pase"- Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. Una doncella ya entrada en edad, pelo plateado y de pose augusta entró en el cuarto.

- "Señor, siento molestarle"- Dijo con tono severo.

- "No pasa nada, de todas maneras no he podido concentrarme"- El hombre hizo seña de que pasara y cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. La mujer llegó hasta la mesa, delante de él y con mirada regia quedó callada esperando la orden de su señor- "Cuénteme que le trae aquí señora Williams"- Dijo el hombre a su ama de llaves.

- "Debo quejarme señor Fox"- La mujer levantó la ceja al oír otro golpe desde la planta de arriba- "Tal vez a usted no le moleste la pérdida de **grandes y ****valiosas obras de esta familia, señor, pero debe pedirle, es más, le exijo que haga que la señorita deje de tirar todas esos ****valiosos objetos"- Adam Fox dejó escapar un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente, con los dedos se frotó la frente ligeramente arrugada. El humor de su hija había sido tormentoso cuando esta llegó de vuelta al hogar pero era incapaz de hacer frente a esos cambios de humor de su hija. Desde que ella había nacido la que se ocupada de calmarla y tranquilizarla había sido su esposa, después de su muerte el se había quedado al cargo de la niña, pero simplemente ignoró cualquier asunto que concernía a la pequeña, si en algún momento la niña le molestaba solo tenía que conseguirle algo que deseara y así la mantenía tranquila y contenta. Ahora sabía que no todo podía comprarse, la tranquilidad de esa casa, por ejemplo, era algo muy delicado pues la tranquilidad de la casa dependía de la tranquilidad del estado de humor de la señorita.**

- "Seguramente en un par de horas se le pasará"- Dijo el hombre no muy convencido.

- "Eso dijo hace tres horas, ya es de noche y algunos en esta casa necesitamos descansar, señor. Trabajo en esta mansión desde que la madre de su difunta esposa era una adolescente y jamás, jamás hemos tenido que soportar estos desplantes. Las doncellas no pueden entrar en el cuarto de la señorita por miedo a recibir un golpe y no podemos esperar a que la señorita se decida a parar para seguir con nuestras obligaciones. Somos criados no esclavos, señor"- El hombre era tolerante con las opiniones de la señora Williams, que tras años era la única persona del servicio que no les había abandonado o que había sido despedida. Su sinceridad era apreciada aunque le molestaba que una mera criada le enseñara lecciones de educación o moralidad.

- "Dígales a las doncellas que se retiren a descansar, que se ocupen mañana del destrozo que hay causado Lara"- Dijo el hombre resignado.

- "Y otra cosa señor, estamos para limpiar la suciedad de la casa, no a reparar destrozos"- El hombre le miró ceñudo pero no dijo nada.

- "Lo tendré en cuenta señora Williams, si no necesita nada más…"- La ama de casa se retiró y el hombre dejó escapar un respiro cuando esta cerró la puerta. Adam Fox oyó un grito de arriba y miró al techo- "Que hubieras hecho tú en esta situación querida…"

Arriba, en la habitación que era el centro de todo el caos en esa casa, una joven estaba en el centro de una habitación de color pastel. En el suelo había trozos de tela, pedazos de jarrones, un cuadro tirado en el suelo, un espejo de un tocador hecho añicos y algunos objetos tirados por toda la habitación. Lara, que aún vestía la ropa que había llevado esa tarde cuando fue de visita a la mansión Li, tenía el cabello alborotado y en su mano tenía una copa de vino que del movimiento había derramado algunas gotas sobre la cara alfombra, seguramente serían unas manchas muy difíciles de sacar más tarde.

- "¡Como se ha atrevido!"- Repetía por enésima vez esa noche- "¡¿Quién se ha creído que es?!"- Se dirigió hacia el tocador destrozado y cogió la botella que había allí, se sirvió otra copa y bebió- "¡A mi nadie me hace esto, ni mucho menos tú!"- La joven caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, derramando algo de mino sobre las sábanas.

_La joven caminaba decidida hacia despacho de Li, Eriol no era nadie para decirle si debía ir o no a ver a Shaoran y Victoria tampoco era quien para decirle lo que debía o no hace. Si ella quería ir a ver a Shaoran Li a su despacho lo haría, era su novio y nadie impediría que le viera._

_La mujer llegó al despacho y abrió la puerta del cuarto sin antes darse a presentar o sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, solo abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto sin más ni más. Lo que encontró dentro fue lo que buscaba, al joven sobre el sillón. Había algo dibujado en su rostro, una expresión que no había visto antes pero no le dio importancia. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella con delicadeza._

_- "Hola, Shaoran"- Al sonido de su voz el hombre se puso ceñudo. Levantó su mirada que hasta entonces miraba a la nada._

_- "Lara te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames por mi nombre de pila"- El hombre no se molestó en darle mucha más atención- "Y no vuelvas a entrar sin llamar antes, ahora vete"- El hombre dio por zanjada la discusión pero Lara entró al despacho hasta quedar delante del escritorio. Shaoran miró a la mujer levantando una ceja- "¿No me has oído?"- Lara posó un dedo sobre el borde del escritorio y fe recorriéndolo con el dedo a medida que seguía caminando hasta bordear el mueble y quedar al otro lado. Shaoran giró la silla y quedó frente a ella. Lara le miró con sonrisa sinuosa._

_- "Pero eso no es lo que realmente quieres"- Dijo acercándose a él. Quedó delante de él y se paso el cabello hacia un lado. Su mano derecha fue hacia su rostro mientras que su pierna derecha se elevaba, su rodilla se deslizó sobre el muslo del hombre y apoyó su peso delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de él, haciendo que sus pechos se apretaran tentadores sobre el pecho del hombre. Hizo que se recostara hacia atrás y le besó en la boca. Fue un beso provocativo, un beso sensual para empezar con la tentación. Lara intentó profundizar el beso pero vio que no obtenía respuesta de él. Abrió los ojos y vio que los ojos de él estaban aún abiertos y que no había ninguna llama de calor en ellos, ni calor de deseo ni siquiera calor humano, solo un frío, un frío desolador._

_- "Si solo has venido para esto será mejor que te vayas"- La joven no cedió y le empezó a abrir la ropa. Primero se deshizo de la camisa y luego siguió con los pantalones, como vio que no surtía el efecto deseado decidió optar por otra táctica y ahora la que empezó a desvestirse fue ella. Desabrochó un par de botones y cogió la mano de Shaoran, sin embargo este se deshizo de su insistencia quitándose de la garra que era su mano y empujándola lejos de él. La joven se tambaleó y le miró con airada furia._

_- "¡Como te atreves!"- Le miró con furia y él la ignoró._

_- "Márchate, en estos momentos no estoy de humor para tus estúpidos juegos"- Lara se acercó de nuevo a él y antes de poder soltarle un bofetón él se levantó y le paró la mano- "Piénsalo bien antes de volver a intentar hacer algo semejante"- La mirada de Li era dura y carente de sentimientos, sintió un temblor que le recorría el cuerpo pero no se dejó intimidar, se soltó la muñeca y se dio media vuelta, cuando fue a abrir la puerta se dio media vuelta y se hizo con un jarrón de la habitación y lo tiró hacia el hombre. Shaoran lo esquivó sin problemas, ese jarrón más lo que vino después, una lámpara, algunos libros y todo lo que se encontraba la mujer._

_- "¡Maldito!"- Siguió tirándole objetos hasta quedarse sin armamento, finalmente llegó el turno de Shaoran, vio en él una mirada oscura, de ocultas intenciones, la mujer retrocedió y corrió hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla él la agarró y la tiró al suelo. Lara agarró algunos libros del suelo y se los empezó a tirar para evitar que se acercara a ella, un gesto inútil. Shaoran se acercó a ella y se dispuso a agarrarla y a hacerla a saber qué cuando la puerta se abrió y dos personas se presentaron sobre ella._

Lara se revolvió sobre la cama con un ceño en su cara. Nadie, nadie la rechazaba y más tarda la trataba como a una mujer cualquiera, no, a Lara Fox ningún hombre le hacía nada semejante. Lo que Shaoran le había hecho era intolerable, era algo que no dejaría pasar así por las buenas. Podía dejarle pasar algún desplante con otra mujercilla como la sirvientita del otro día, pero no le podía tolerar que la tratara de esa manera, ningún hombre se atrevía a rechazarla y salía impune.

La joven se incorporó sobre la cama y se estiró para coger el móvil que había dejado sobre el mueble de noche. Buscó un número de teléfono y lo marcó, se llevó el móvil al oído y esperó a oír los tonos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Alguien descolgó al otro lado de la línea y Lara sonrió.

- "Soy Lara Fox y tengo que decirle algo muy importante que debe saber"- No, ningún hombre despreciaba a Lara, ella era la única que podía decir cuando acababa una relación y los planes que tenía para Shaoran Li no acabarían, no, para él tenía un futuro más importante.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En una sala estaban todos los apostantes, los que derrochaban su dinero en unos juegos mucho más cruentos que los que practicaban en la antigüedad. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba separado de los demás, en ese lugar el anonimato era esencial pues si alguien supiera que alguno de ellos está implicado en esa clase de demenciales juegos podía ser un arma importante para su destrucción.

- "Que amable por parte de Dominic, darnos un descanso entre juego y juego, sin duda debe ser agotador perder tanto dinero"- Shaoran estaba callado, pero en esta ocasión no era un silencia normal- "Deberías disimular un poco, si alguien te está mirando la discreción no es algo que debas dejar al margen"- Eriol también había notado la mirada de esa persona. Shaoran no era persona de disimulos, prefería enfrentarse a lo que fuera cara a cara, aun pese a perder algo muy importante. El hombre que les observaba tampoco lo hacia con gran disimilo, era bien evidente la curiosidad que despertaba sobre él esos dos hombres. Entre los tres había surgido una especie de conexión que hacía que apareciera una especie de comunicación carente de palabras, solo un acuerdo tácito con unas reglas que habían acordado de mutuo acuerdo.

- "¿Ya está todo listo?"- Preguntó Shaoran desde el silencio en el que se había sumergido.

- "Sí, como decía tu padre 'cada cosa en su lugar y un lugar para cada cosa'"- Shaoran se puso ceñudo a la mención de su padre.

- "Me harías el favor de no mencionar a ese condenado cada vez que puedas"- Dijo el hombre con un tono no muy alegre.

- "Pues siento disculparme pero me temo que no puedo hacerte el favor"- Dijo Eriol con bastante humor.

- "Entonces deberías recordar en la posición que te puso mi padre"- Era un recurso que Shaoran no solía tocar pero en algunos momentos debía recordarle a Eriol algunas cosas.

- "Pensaba que no hablabas del pasado"- Dijo Eriol en un tono sin animosidad.

- "Y no hablo del pasado, solo te recuerdo en la posición en la que te encuentras ahora, gracias a mi padre, no deberías de mencionar tan a la ligera a ese hombre"- El silencio abatió a Eriol por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El pasado era un tema muy delicado para esos jóvenes que habían sufrido tanto por tan poco o por algo que para ellos era tan insignificante- "¿Media hora?"

- "Sí"- Contestó Eriol con un tono que no era característico en él. Un fantasma se cernía sobre sus cabezas, un fantasma que aparentemente no quería desaparecer pues esta no iba ser la última vez en la que se vieran envueltos en asuntos pendientes del pasado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meiling llegó a un cuarto, la sentaron delante de una mesa y se marcharon. La joven miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada, la habitación carecía de muebles excepto la mesa delante de ella, junto a una silla y la silla en la que ella misma estaba sentada. No tardó mucho para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Detrás de ella se volvió a abrir la puerta y por ella entró el hombre al que más odiaba, en realidad era el segundo hombre al que más odiaba, el primero ya había muerto.

- "Que pena que no te hubieras desangrado"- Comentó la china con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El hombre la golpeó en la cara por el comentario.

- "Cállate desgraciada sino quieres que te mate antes de lo debido"- Meiling levantó la cabeza con dignidad y le miró con ojos de animal salvaje, el cual está dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa en cualquier instante.

- "Callaré el día en que muera"- La mirada era penetrante y feroz.

- "No te preocupes por eso, morirás pronto"- El hombre se sentó en la mesa delante de ella.

- "No antes que tú"- El hombre la soltó otro sonoro bofetón, Meiling agitó l cabeza para liberarse del aturdimiento del golpe y le volvió a mirar de frente.

- "Aún no puedes morir, pero eso no significa que no pueda torturarte, eso no me lo han prohibido"- Ese comentario despertó el interés de Meiling.

- "¿Prohibido?"- El hombre se dio cuenta de se desliz pero no dijo nada- "¿Todo esto es porque alguien te lo ha mandado?"- La pregunta de la mujer hizo que él se callara pero se encogió de hombros y le quitó importancia.

- "Ya que morirás esta noche te contestaré. Sí, esto ha sido un encargo de un hombre. Le fallé en un trabajo pero en este no le fallaré. No sé que planea pero es algo realmente gordo y muy sutil. No se que trama con matarte a ti cuando no vales nada. Su objetivo debería ser tu primo pero por alguna razón te ha preferido a ti"- Meiling se mostró pensativa y sus cejas se unieron mostrando su aturdimiento.

- "¿Desde cuando tienes jefe? Antes trabajabas para ti mismo"- Dijo la chica sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿le habían mandado que la mataran? ¿a ella? ¿por qué?

- "Creo que sabrás que estos jueguecitos son muy difíciles de organizar y fue más difícil después de lo sucedido con Mai Fan, tuve que acceder a ciertas demandas a cambio de algo de ayuda"- Se llevó la mano a la barbilla- "Y no me ha ido anda mal"

- "Que asco me das, eres tan débil que no puedes ni continuar con tu propio negocio sin ayuda. Patético"- El hombre sacó una navaja de un bolsillo y la abrió. La acercó al cuello de la china y apretó con fuerza sin hacerla una herida grave pero si un rasguño del cual salía sangre.

- "Tu hermana no tenía la boca tan sucia. Tendremos que hacer algo con eso"- El hombre se apoderó de los labios de Meiling y la besó con fuerza. La joven se resistió pero el cuchillo en su garganta le recordaba que no debía apresurar su muerte, debía de seguir viva y no provocarle, aunque tuviera que soportar sus malditos labios sobre los suyos. El hombre se separó y rió con una sonora carcajada.

- "No ha sido tan malo"- Meiling le miró con un profundo odio y un asco que le daban ganas de vomitar. Tenía que recordar purgar todo su cuerpo cuando saliera de allí, tanto exteriormente como interiormente, aunque tuviera que tragarse una botella de lejía para conseguirlo.

- "Preferiría estar en el infierno a que me volvieras a tocar"

- "Yo pienso que no. Tu hermana lo disfrutó mucho cuando la tomé. Tan frágil era la pobre que cuando terminé con ella y no podía ni andar"- Meiling apretó los dientes- "Pero en poco tiempo se recuperó para lo juegos, era magnífica, jamás hubo otra como tu hermana. Sus súplicas y sus gritos, como gocé cada vez que me decía que no cuando su cuerpo temblaba por más"- Meiling no lo pudo soportar y se levantó pero fue derrumbada inmediatamente sin dificultad. Con el cuerpo boca abajo y detrás de ella estaba inmovilizada.

- "Maldito cabrón, te mataré, te mataré aunque me cueste la vida en ello"- El hombre sonrió y bajó el cuchillo hasta la espalda de Meiling.

- "Me gustaría saber si serías igual de deliciosa que tu hermana, siempre he tenido esa curiosidad"- El hombre puso el filo debajo de la goma de sus pantalones y empezó a cortarlos.

- "Tócame y juró que será lo último que hagan tus sucias manos"

- "Nos saliste una fierecilla" - El hombre no se dejó amedrentar por el comentario.

- "Disfrutaré cuando te vea en el suelo suplicando que te perdone la vida"- El hombre no había cortado una gran parte cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- "Has tenido suerte"- El hombre se retiró de encima de ella y la levantó asiéndola de un brazo- "Ya es hora de que te prepares para el último juego.

Los dos hombres que habían estado custodiando la puerta entraron y cogieron a Meiling, la mujer se fue con ellos sin presentar resistencia. La próxima vez las tornas cambiarían y él sería el que estuviera por debajo de ella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Los asistentes al juego se hallaban en una sala cubierta con una multitud de pantallas delante de ellos. Poco tiempo después de estar en esa sala de espera los habían llevado a la sala en la que estaban ahora. Dominic no se hizo esperar demasiado y en breve apareció, con una extraña sonrisa de placer en sus labios.

- "Siento la espera, como veo algunos de ustedes han decidido retirarse del juego. No les entretendré más, este último juego es el definitivo y el que marcará al ganador o ganadores de la noche"- Se dio la vuelta y las pantallas delante de él se encendieron- "Este último juego es el llamado 'Supervivencia' y es mi favorito"- En tres de las pantallas pareció una celda con un jugador en cada una- "Aquí están nuestros jugadores"- En las demás pantallas aparecieron imágenes de plantas, como las que hay en un bosque- "Y este es el terreno de juego. En esta prueba nuestros jugadores serán unas presas a las que soltaremos en medio del bosque. Habrá un cazador por presa y unos perros de caza junto con ellos. En esta prueba solo podrá sobrevivir uno, si el que ha sobrevivido era el que habían escogido habrán ganado mucho dinero esta noche, sino lo habrán perdido"- Dominic apretó un botón de un pequeño mando que tenía en el bolsillo y las puertas de las celdas se abrieron- "Se me olvidaba, los bosques son peligrosos nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar en ellos ¿verdad?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Desde su jaula Meiling vio como la puerta se abría. Sin dudarlo mucho salió corriendo, como antes uno de sus carceleros le aconsejó.

_- "Chica, yo de ti saldría corriendo cuando abrieran las rejas"_

No dudó y salió con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual era mucho porque en su pierna el peso de una bola metálica impedía que corriera demasiado. Cuando hubo contado diez oyó unos ladridos detrás de ella, en esos momentos supo lo que era sentirse en una caza y no ser el cazador. Corrió a la máxima velocidad que sus pies le permitían, descalza y con las extremidades doloridas y cansadas corría como le era posible. Oía a alguien gritar detrás de ella no ha mucha distancia de separación. Tan distraída estaba con los sonidos a sus espaldas que no se percataba de los rasguños que le causaban las ramas de los árboles. Entre la espesura de las hojas y la oscuridad de la noche no estaba segura por donde corría, ni siquiera sabía si el hecho mismo de correr era algo útil, pues aunque corriera… ¿Qué haría después? ¿Encontraría una salida? ¿Ayuda de alguien? ¿Qué era lo que le deparaba si seguía corriendo? Su mente pensaba acelerada, en todo y a la vez en nada, pensaba en opciones y opciones que podían presentársele y a l vez no pensaba en nada, en nada que no fuera el objetivo, **su objetivo. Sus ojos miraban a su alrededor en busca de algo, no sabía el que pero debía de hacer algo más que huir, que escapar.**

Meiling se detuvo en seco en medio de la carrera y se dio la vuelta. No, esta vez no escaparía de la realidad, esta vez se enfrentaría a él. Al fantasma que la había estado persiguiendo hasta ahora. Su hermana había sido un tonta e ilusa que se había dejado cegar por un amor que jamás había conocido, su hermana la había dejado para buscar algo mejor, la había abandonado y había huido, pero ella no era su hermana, Mai Fan podía haber escapado de su tío en busca de algo mejor pero ella no era su hermana y jamás lo sería.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Las personas de la sala miraban con atención los monitores, cada pantalla seguía los pasos de cada uno de los tres jugadores. La atención se había cernido sobre la mujer, ya que esta se había detenido y se había dado la vuelta. La joven se volvía a dar media vuelta y giró tras un árbol el cual las cámaras no podían enfocar, la cámara dio paso a otra cámara y esta enfocó el tronco del árbol, sin rastro de la joven japonesa. Dominic se acercó a la pantalla e inmediatamente sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono, se lo llevó al oído tras apretar un par de botones. Se marchó hacia un rincón del cuarto y allí empezó  tener una alborotada discusión con la persona al otro lado de la línea. Shaoran y Eriol miraron las pantallas sin mucho interés. Su atención se posó sobre el hombre que discutía con su teléfono.

- "¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?"- Los demás seguían sumidos en la cacería de los otros dos hombres- "No puede haber desaparecido así sin más"- Dominic hizo varios gestos con la mano y se dio la vuelta colgando a la persona con la que hablaba. En su rostro se marcaba una arruga que hacia que su máscara de apacible tranquilidad se convirtiera en una expresión de moribunda frustración.

- "Y yo que creía que sería el que causara tal conmoción. Odio que me quiten protagonismo"- Shaoran miró a Eriol y no dijo nada, al parecer su prima se cuidaba bastante bien sola y no era de extrañar porque la joven era una mujer muy fuerte, después de todo un ser humano aprender de los errores, tanto de los suyos propios como los de los demás.

Shaoran miró a su alrededor y vio que en la sala solo había cuatro guardias y Dominic, dos guardias por salidas que el cuarto tenía. De nuevo sintió la extraña sensación de ser observado y dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que se sentaba unos metros delante de él, no tenía en reparo en mirarle, de forma descarada y sin tapujo alguno de sentirse descubierto, era evidente que la confianza de la máscara le daba cierta seguridad pues no creía posible que alguien fuera tan abierto cuando observaba a alguien y más en esas clases de situaciones.

Todo lo que pudiera parecer interesante o alarmante fue borrado de todas las personas que habitaban la casa. La sorpresa les trajo tal conmoción que la alarma se extendió por todas partes. Eriol y Shaoran se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia los hombres de las puertas. Camuflados por los demás les fue sencillo primero librarse de uno y después del otro. Les quitaron las armas y miraron el cargador.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meiling se encontraba subida en un rama de un árbol, desde ahí se situó de tal manera que las cámaras que la seguían no captaran imagen alguna de su cuerpo. Allí arriba siguió su camino de rama en rama, sin dejar que la descubrieran. La verdad era que hacer eso era realmente fácil, lo difícil en esta situación era que los perros dejaran de seguirle el rastro. Aunque estuviera algo impedida por el peso de la bola en su pierna, evitar a los perros era tarea más difícil que escalar el tronco del árbol o que ir de rama en rama. La mujer se detuvo en un momento de agotamiento y cuando se dispuso a continuar un ruido procedente de sus espaldas la desconcentró y casi la tiró al suelo, inmediatamente después de que oyera el sonido el árbol tembló ligeramente. Meiling no pudo sujetarse a la rama y cayó al suelo. Por unos instantes se encontró aturdida pero después de despejarse un poco miró hacia atrás y vio algo de humo en el cielo.

- "¿Pero que pretenden? ¿Matarme o rescatarme?"- La mujer se puso de pie y volvió a la carrera, esta vez tenía otro plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La explosión conmocionó a todos en el local, a todos excepto a dos personas. Eriol y Shaoran se hicieron con las armas de los guardias de la puerta y esperaron  la llegada de los demás.

Dominic vio todo esto con una cara de asombro que no era común en él. Sin dudarlo emprendió su retirada tras accionar un pasaje secreto tras una pared. Quizá le tomaran por un estúpido pero no lo era, claro que no. Ahora su única salida era a través del bosque pues la entrada principal iba ser asediada entre el gentío que saldría corriendo y la puerta trasera no le llevaría muy lejos pues fuera no había más que un terreno inhóspito, en cambio el bosque en el que organizaba sus juegos no le era tan desconocido. No arriesgaría el pellejo por nada del mundo, ya le explicaría más tarde a Chevalier todo lo sucedido. El hombre caminó por los pasillos mientras evitaba a sus subalternos, era deber de todo buen líder seguir con sus hombres hasta el final, pero Dominic no era esa clase de hombre y mucho menos era un líder, simplemente había vuelto a reconstruir su imperio de juegos para poder volver a vivir cómodamente y sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Todo eso no lo iba a perder por una mujer y su maldito clan.

Desde que el misterioso hombre de ojos azules le había encargado esa misión sabía que algo saldría mal. Había escuchado del nuevo líder de la poderosa organización del clan dragón, era imposible que pasara inadvertido cuando todos los asuntos que concernían a la ciudad de Hong Kong estaba bajo el dominio de Shaoran Li. Y tampoco era desconocido para nadie el apoyo de dos personas allegadas a él, su prima Meiling Li y su mano derecha Eriol Hiragizawa, de quién no se sabía su vinculación con el clan, solo que era el encargado de que todo velara si en algún caso el mismo líder no podía encargarse personalmente.

- "No, ni hablar, yo no arriesgo el pellejo por una mujercilla"- Dominic se pegó a una pared de un pasillo y se fue acercando a un estandarte colgado en la pared, apartó la tela y desapareció detrás de ella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meiling esperó con calma la llegada del hombre que iba cargado con una escopeta de caza, en su cinto llevaba una pistola y balas de repuesto, a su lado olfateaban tres perros, oscuros como la noche y con ojos de carniceros. La joven espero acuclillada sobre una rama y cuando pensó que el hombre estaba en el lugar adecuado, se sujetó con fuerza con las manos en la rama y dejó caer su peso de atrás hacia delante. El hombre cuando vio aparecer a Meiling delante de él ya fue demasiado tarde pues la bola de la pierna de la chica se había estampado contra su estómago y le había tirado hacia detrás. Los perros ladraron cundo percibieron la llegada de Meiling y fueron al ataque. La joven que por la fuerza de la bola cayó al suelo y no se percató de su situación hasta que los ladridos de los perros estuvieron casi sobre ella. La joven corrió inmediatamente a por la escopeta del hombre y sin ningún remordimiento descargó el arma sobre los animales.

Dos perros cayeron sobre el suelo con lástimas y lamentos, el que quedaba huyó despavorido con el rabo entre las piernas. Meiling se levantó como pudo del suelo y miró al hombre a su lado, por la fuerza del golpe y por donde le había golpeado, Meiling apostaba que le habría roto un par de costillas, al menos o eso esperaba. Se acercó al hombre para cogerle la pistola del cinto pero este la agarró de la muñeca y con la otra mano le propinó un golpe.

- "No tan deprisa"- El hombre se quejaba de sus heridas pero no se lamentó de ellas. El hombre se levantó como pudo y se llevó la mano a la cintura, pero antes de que pudiera sacar el arma Meiling le dio una patada con la pierna que no tenía encadenada, el hombre la miró rabioso y Meiling tumbada en el suelo le apuntó con el arma. El hombre la miró con un brillo de ira en los ojos sin embargo a Meiling eso le trajo sin cuidado. Con cuidado se fue levantando, siempre apuntando al hombre delante de ella. A un descuido de ella el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella para arrebatarle el arma y los dos cayeron al suelo, en el forcejeo el arma salió disparada hacia un lado, fuera del alcance de los dos y ahora estaban entablando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual era una gran desventaja para Meiling estando ella debajo, teniendo que soportar el cuerpo de ese tipo sobre ella.

Meiling intentó deshacerse del hombre o l menos que dejara de apretarle con su peso, que era considerable comparado con lo que ella pesaba. Intentó llevarle hacia un lado pero no pudo. El hombre tenía casi toda la situación controlada, hasta el punto de que logró llevar sus manos al cuello de la joven. El hombre apretó con fuerza y a Meiling empezó a faltarle el aire, sus manos estaban sobre las manos del hombre intentando apartarlas de su cuello pero no pudo, de repente vio algo y sus manos fueron cayendo lentamente, el hombre pensó que l mujer empezaba a quedarse sin oxígeno y por ello iba quedándose sin fuerzas. Lo siguiente que supieron los dos es que un ruido de disparo resonó entre los recovecos del bosque y que el hombre había aflojado su garra sobre la garganta de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se miró abajo, donde una mancha roja empezaba a extenderse en su pecho. Meiling tenía los brazos en alto apretando con sus dos manos una pistola.

Meiling tosió un poco y respiró con rapidez intentando hacer llegar a sus pulmones el aire que antes le querían arrebatar. Con un poco de fuerza empujó al hombre que tenía encima y este cayó sobre el suelo. El hombre estaba desangrándose pero a Meiling no le podía importar menos.

- "Me llevo esto prestado"- Dijo Meiling con la pistola en la mano, se acercó al hombre y cogió algunas balas de su cinto- "Y esto también"- Por su camino hacia el interior del bosque cogió la escopeta. El hombre estuvo agonizando sobre el suelo cuando Meiling hubo desaparecido de su vista, la joven no supo de cual sería su final, pero no había que tener mucha imaginación teniendo un balazo en su pecho.

No estaba muy segura por donde andaba pero al menos estaba segura que estaba yendo al sentido contrario por el camino que antes había seguido. Con la bola en su pierna le costaba seguir andando y paró pensativa, se miró la escopeta en la mano y la cadena de la bola y se encogió de hombros. ¡Qué demonios! No podía perder nada por intentarlo. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse y extender su pierna. Miró la recámara y vio que no tenía balas, metió dos balas de las que había cogido y apuntó con la mira hacia la cadena de la pierna. Cerró los ojos, contuvo la respiración y los volvió a abrir, mientras rezaba con que esta vez su puntería no le fallara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shaoran y Eriol se quedaron dentro del cuarto mientras esperaban la llegad de más hombres, cerraron las puertas y miraron el interior del cuarto, dentro no quedaba nadie a excepción de una persona, los dos miraron al sujeto delante de ellos y le apuntaron con las armas.

- "¿Por qué no se ha ido?"- Le preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa- "No le aconsejo que se quede en esta situación, podría morir"- La persona delante de ellos se llevó la mano a la capucha y se la bajó, se quitó la capa y después se quitó la máscara. Delante de ellos estaba un hombre de inmaculado vestir, pose regia y una expresión en su rostro de seriedad pero con un brillo en sus ojos indescriptible, no se sabía si era de diversión o la de un loco.

- "Le conozco"- Dijo Shaoran con el entrecejo fruncido. El hombre hizo una reverencia de cortesía. Eriol no estaba seguro pero también creí saber quien era. Ya que el caballero se había atrevido a mostrarles su identidad, ellos no serían menos. No supieron leer la reacción del hombre y tampoco les importó mucho.

- "Es un placer volver a verle señor Li"- Shaoran no estaba equivocado, sabía quien era pero saber que hacia ese hombre en ese lugar sería el primer asunto que descubriría después de salir de ese lugar con Meiling con él- "Supongo que no me equivoco cuando supongo que la señorita en los juegos era su prima, me resultaba familiar pero no podía asegurar que fuera realmente ella"- El hombre verdaderamente cortés.

- "No sabía que estaba en la ciudad, pensaba que no llegaría hasta al reunión del Pacto"- Eriol que se había alejado de ellos miró la pantalla y localizó a Meiling.

- "Tuve que adelantar mi llegada por unos asuntos muy importantes que exigían de mi atención"- Shaoran conservaba su cautela en todo instante- "Antes de llegar aquí oí de la desaparición de su prima pero jamás supuse que la encontraría aquí"- Shaoran caminó hasta pasar al hombre y se acercó a Eriol- "Me permite satisfacer mi curiosidad cuando le pregunto ¿cómo ha podido meter explosivos si nos han registrado minuciosamente"- Eriol le señaló las pantallas y se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa.

- "Eso ha sido obra mía. La verdad es que he tenido que sacrificar mis mejores botones"- El hombre le miró la chaqueta y vio que no tenía ni un solo botón en ella.

- "Un truco ingenioso"- Concedió al inglés.

- "El registro que hacen es fácil de pasar pues solo buscan armas o comunicadores, nunca buscarían explosivos"- Shaoran se abrió la chaqueta y se guardó un pistola atrás, la otra la llevó en mano. Se acercó a dos hombres en el suelo y les quitó algo que le pasó a Eriol.

- "Serás mis ojos Eriol"- Le dijo antes de abandonar el cuarto por una de las puertas. Eriol quedó mirando las pantallas.

- "Un hombre de palabras escuetas"- Dijo el hombre acercándose a su lado.

- "Créame, mejor pocas palabras que ninguna"- Shaoran caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a las celdas por donde habían salido Meiling y los otros tres hombres. A partir de allí Eriol condujo a Shaoran por el bosque.

- "Aparentemente solo tendrá que enfrentarse con dos cazadores y nuestro valiente anfitrión"- Eriol miró hacia donde el hombre miraba y en efecto, el anfitrión escapaba como un rata escapa del peligro.

- "Xiaolang, la rata abandona la ratonera"- Dijo Eriol.

- "¿Dónde está Meiling?"- Preguntó mientras seguía caminando según indicaciones de Eriol.

- "Él está más cerca que tú y diría que hay posibilidades de que se encuentren. Es como si Meiling pudiera olerle"- Dijo este último comentario con jocosidad.

- "¿Está desarmada?"

- "Yo diría que está cualquier cosa menos desarmada"- Dijo sonriendo. La verdad es que más tarde le preguntaría a la joven como consiguió las armas- "Es más, apostaría que hubiera podido escapar sin nuestra ayuda"- No recibió contestación del otro lado.

- "Yo no lo creo"- Dijo el hombre al lado de Eriol- "Podría haber llegado hasta donde está ahora pero no creo que hubiera podido salir de este castillo sin evitar la resistencia de los guardias por el camino"- Eriol vio su mirada seria y entonces no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

- "¿Qué hace usted aquí?"- El hombre no movió su cabeza y ni se molestó en mirarle para responderle.

- "Algo me llevó hasta aquí, me interesaba hablar con alguien en común que tenemos el seor Dominic y yo"- Dijo con seriedad.

- "¿Amigo?"- Tanteó Eriol seguro de la respuesta que recibiría.

- "No"- Fue la sencilla respuesta del hombre. Eriol le miró con una sonrisa.

- "Al parecer Xiaolang no es el único de palabras escuetas"- Se dijo Eriol para sí mismo. Eriol miró a las pantallas y vio como Meiling estaba no muy lejos de Dominic- "Xiaolang, no cabe duda que Meiling huele a rata a metros de distancia, le tiene a menos de diez metros"- Informó al joven- "Y tú debes estar a unos 200 metros, en unos minutos deberías llegar"- Shaoran no dijo nada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meiling no sabía porque pero un presentimiento le arrobaba en el pecho. Era un presentimiento de anticipación, la sensación que tienes de pecho encogido cuando sabes que algo se acerca, una sensación de que algo inevitable ocurrirá, ansiedad y un sentimiento de anticipación que te embarga el corazón. Guiada por ese sentimiento caminaba, era como si la arrastrara hacia algo que deseaba encontrar pero no estaba segura de que era eso que deseaba encontrar o si realmente deseaba encontrarlo. En su interior oía que debía seguir hasta el final, que debía acabar lo que había comenzado pero… ¿era realmente eso lo que buscaba desde un principio? ¿Con esto acabaría con todo? ¿Acabaría con el remordimiento de haber abandonado a su hermana? ¿De no haber sido suficiente para que se quedara a su lado? ¿Con todo esto podría hacer que el dolor de sentirse culpable se marchara? ¿Su hermana descansaría en paz al menos si ella acababa con la vida de ese miserable? ¿Acabando con ese hombre su conciencia descansaría pensando que así el espíritu de su hermana descansaría en paz? Se engañaba a sí misma, siempre se había engañado a sí misma, se había mentido a sí misma.

¿Venganza? ¿Era eso realmente lo que buscaba? ¿Venganza por la muerte de su hermana? ¿Vengarse por aquellos que la abandonaron y que la manipularon hasta su muerte? O lo que realmente buscaba era redención a cambio de la vida de aquellos a los que culpaba, el perdón de su hermana por no haberle dado el amor que ella necesitaba, por no haber podido apoyarla cuando lo necesitaba, por no haber podido evitar que se marchara, por no haber podido haber cuidado a su hermana como ella la había cuidado a ella. La había fallado, la había fallado de una manera imperdonable. Era demasiado tarde, muy tarde y ahora estaba decidida, vengaría a su hermana, aunque le costase la vida, tal vez eso no le devolviera a su hermana para poder tener una segunda oportunidad pero ahora solo deseaba una cosa, ella pudo haber fallado a su hermana pero jamás perdonaría a los que la traicionaron y la dieron la espalda, eso sí que no lo olvidaría, jamás, ni aunque envejeciera, aunque eso la comiera por dentro, no podía perdonar y no perdonaría. El ser humano es un ser egoísta pero sobre todas las cosas era un ser que no olvidaba y rencoroso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Una habitación brillante._

_Una habitación tan brillante que no puede ver nada de la luz que entra por el ventanal._

_Todo a su alrededor era blanco y brillante._

_Se acerca al ventanal y ve como una larga tela blanca flota vaporosa delante, la alcanza con su mano pero se le escapa de entre los dedos en el último instante._

_Se acerca más y más hacia la tela, la aparta de su camino para salir al exterior donde como un golpe, la luz del sol la ciega. Se protege de la luz con la mano y entreve algo, una figura entre la luz._

_- "Sakura"- La niña intenta acercarse a esa figura, extiende su brazo para alcanzarla pero no llega hasta esa figura._

_Al no poder alcanzar con la mano decide dar un paso hacia delante y la oscuridad la sume en un solo parpadeo. Está parada en un lugar conocido, pero todas sus dudas se disipan cuando oye gritos seguidos de disparos, se gira y súbitamente el pánico la invade, sin perder tiempo sale corriendo y llega hasta lo alto de las escaleras, se queda quieta al oír a alguien a sus espaldas, algo la aferra el brazo y la da media vuelta. Lo siguiente que ve es el suelo, todo está empezando a nublarse hasta quedar en completa oscuridad._

_La tranquilidad del lugar es embriagante, la calma que la da es reconfortante y su mente no tarda en adaptarse a esa oscuridad, la acepta hasta que vuelve a notar que algo aferra su mano, se siente temeroso de mirar quien la coge para llevarla de ahí y se gira lentamente, cuando finalmente se da la vuelta ve que quien la sujeta se esconde tras una capa, la mano esta arropada por la tela y decide apartarla un poco. Levanta la mano y quita la tela de encima para ver los huesos de una mano. Aterrada intenta zafarse de esa mano y ante los movimientos quien la sujeta pierde la capucha y lo que alcanzan a ver sus ojos hace escapar un grito de pavor de su garganta._

- "¡Ah!"- Sakura despierta de su sueño y empieza a respirar velozmente.

- "Sakurita"- Kero llega volando a su lado. Sakura está empapada en sudor, sus sábanas se encuentran húmedas y la joven está descubierta pues de los violentos movimientos ha tirado la ropa de cama al suelo- "¿Estás bien? Has estado hablando en sueños Sakurita"- Sakura sintió como el pequeño guardián se apostaba a su lado.

- "No ha sido nada Kero, solo un pesadilla"- Dijo con una sonrisa poco reconfortante.

- "Pero ha debido ser una pesadilla muy grave como para que hayas reaccionado así. Mírate, estás sudando y… Sakurita estás temblando"- Sakura notó que realmente estaba temblando.

- "No te preocupes Kero, no es nada. Ya se me pasa ¿ves?"- Kero la miró con un mirada no muy convencida, pero no rebatió la defensa de la chica-"Por favor no le menciones nada a Tomoyo"- El pequeño guardián quedó callado muy pensativo- "Por favor…"- La súplica de la chica surtió efecto en el animalito y el pequeño no tuvo valor para negarle ese favor.

- "De acuerdo"- Dijo con sus dudas.

- "Gracias"- Sakura cogió las sábanas de la cama y se volvió a cubrir con ellas- "Kero…"- El peluche se quedó a su lado.

- "¿Si?"- Preguntó el peluche.

- "Nada, solo quería asegurarme que seguías ahí"- Dijo la joven algo calmada al oír la vocecita del animal.

- "Sakura, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti"- La joven sonrió como cuando una niña sonríe al saber algo bueno.

- "Hay que dormir, mañana será un día muy largo"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dominic se encontró delante de él a la persona que menos querría encontrarse en estos momentos.

- "Deberías estar muerta"- Dijo con los dientes apretados.

- "Siento decepcionarte, mmm… Espera… No, no lo siento"- Dijo la mujer con la escopeta en la mano.

- "No es difícil matar a una perra habiendo matado ya a una"- Dijo Dominic sacando un pistola que había tenido escondida todo este tiempo.

- "¿Eso crees tú?"- El hombre sintió un extraño escalofrío al oír como Meiling cargaba la escopeta.

- "No lo creo. Lo sé"- El hombre la apuntó con la pistola sin temblar, con un nudo en la garganta pero sin mostrar temor, a fin de cuentas… la hermana menor no podía dar más problemas que la mayor.

- "¿Sabes el tamaño del agujero que deja esto?"- Preguntó Meiling con una sonrisa sin gracia en sus labios- "Entonces comprobémoslo"- Los dos se miraron a los ojos, esperando a que alguno de los dos diera seña de dar un paso en falso y así poder meterle un balazo. Meiling no supo que fue pero vio aparecer un extraño brillo en los ojos de Dominic. Para cuando supo que era lo que le había cambiado el ánimo tuvo que darse la vuelta y disparar a bocajarro, el ruido de las ramas secas al partirse le advirtió de la presencia de un maleante detrás de ella, le disparó con certeza y este se derrumbó al suelo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera ocuparse del hombre que había ocupado sus mejores pesadillas, este había descargado una bala para ella, que la dio en un muslo de la pierna derecha. Meiling cayó al suelo doblando la pierna herida por el dolor.

- "Como decía… matar a un perra no es tan difícil"- El hombre se fue acercando a la china. Cuando se encontró delante de ella la quitó la escopeta y la lanzó lejos entre los árboles. Se arrodilló delante de ella y la giró para que le mirara la cara. La cogió de la barbilla, le levantó la cabeza y apretó los dedos, evitando que esta moviera la cabeza. Meiling le miró amenazante- "¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando le dije a tu hermana que sentía deseos de saber como sabías me suplicó por tu vida. Fue patético"- El hombre desechó su cabeza como a basura y se levantó del suelo- "Qué ironía, morirás como murió la inútil de tu hermana"

- "Me temo que esta vez no"- Dominic se dio media vuelta y Meiling movió la cabeza hacia un lado mirando la figura de su primo llegar desde un recóndito lugar del bosque.

- "Li"- Farfulló Dominic bajo su respiración.

- "Será mejor que dejes el arma"- Shaoran le apuntaba con ojos fríos y sonrisa inexistente. Dominic tiró el arma hacia un lado- "Ahora aléjate de Meiling"- El hombre fue desplazándose lateralmente a la vez que lo hacía Shaoran, uno alejándose y el otro acercándose.

- "Supongo que el que organizó todo esto fuiste tú. Jamás pensé que vendrías a rescatarla, es más apostaba a que la dejarías tirada como hizo tu padre con Mai Fan"- Dijo con carente diversión.

- "Como no iba a venir si me invitan, no podía rechazar semejante invitación"- Dijo Shaoran sin un ápice de reírse ante lo que debería ser un sarcasmo.

- "¿Invitación? ¿Cómo…? ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ese maldito…!"- Shaoran no entendió su reacción. Meiling en cambio no prestó atención a nada excepto a intentar hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse.

- "No necesitaba tu ayuda"- Meiling se mantuvo de pie pero apenas estaba recta. Se arrancó un manga y con ella se apretó la herida del pierna.

- "Ya lo veo"- Fue lo único que comentó Shaoran.

- "Márchate, este es un asunto solo entre él y yo"- El ruido de una radio advirtió a Shaoran de algo e inmediatamente se giró hacia un lado sin decir nada. Disparó un par de veces y entre los matorrales cayó un cuerpo. Mientras Shaoran se ocupaba del último cazador Dominic intentó escapar pero Meiling sacó la pistola que le había quitado al cazador y apuntó a Dominic- "No tan deprisa, cabrón"- El hombre parecía no escucharla hasta que ella amartilló la pistola. Se detuvo con los brazos en alto- "Date la vuelta y mírame a la cara"- El hombre se dio la vuelta y le miró resignado- "Arrodíllate"- Ordenó con vehemencia.

- "Haz algo Li, me va a matar"- Dijo el hombre como si con él pudiera razonar.

- "Eso espero"- Shaoran bajó su arma y de un bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó algo metálico que brilló a la luz de la luna. Shaoran cogió una mano de Meiling y abrió su puño, depositó en su palma el objeto y después cerró el puño con fuerza- "Una sola oportunidad. Tómala o déjala"- Shaoran se apartó de allí y se marchó pasando al lado del hombre, sin tan siquiera mirarle. Meiling tocó el objeto y lo sintió con cada poro de su piel y también la palabra grabada en él. Meiling bajó el arma y sacó el cargador de la pistola, lentamente y una a una sacó cada una de las balas, haciéndolas caer al suelo. Dominic la miró sorprendido. Finalmente el cargador quedó vacío, también sacó la bala que quedó en la recámara y finalmente cogió el objeto que tenía en la mano y lo puso en el cargador. Era una bala, una bala plateada con una palabra inscrita en ella. Cargó el arma con un golpe seco de su palma y echó atrás el seguro para meter la bala en la recámara. Apartó la vista del objeto y miró al hombre que ahora sonreía.

- "¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?"- Meiling volvió a levantar el arma sujetándola con las dos manos. No temblaba, no tenía dudas, avanzaba con paso seguro y decidido, por fin acabaría con todo esto.

- "¿Una última palabra?"- El hombre vio que Meiling se acercaba, la joven acortaba la distancia entre los dos mientras seguía apuntándole, siguió avanzando hasta que su arma paró y tocó la frente del hombre, tenía la piel pegada al cañón de la pistola. Estaba en el lugar preciso, justo en el lugar preciso, entre ceja y ceja.

- "Yo no tuve la culpa de la muerte de Mai Fan, si tu tío hubiera acudido a su ayuda ahora estaría viva, lo sabes Meiling, yo no soy el culpable"- La joven cerró los ojos con cierto pesar. ¿Matarle le traería paz de conciencia? ¿Haría que fuera más tranquila su vida? ¿Hallaría paz para el recuerdo que tenía de su hermana? Sabía que no, era inútil seguir huyendo. No podía matarle solo para liberarse, solo como una excusa por no hallar perdón para sí misma. La joven bajó el arma y le pasó de largo, pero se detuvo ante las palabras que el pronunció- "Tu hermana era una estúpida y una cualquiera, ella jamás pudo matarme y sabía que tú tampoco lo harías"- Meiling irguió la cabeza y los hombros, entrecerró la mirada y se quedó quieta, a sus espaldas oyó levantarse a ese mal nacido. No podía matarle para buscar su propio perdón pero…

- "Estoy harta de repetirlo"- Meiling se dio la vuelta con rapidez y levantó el arma- "Yo no soy mi hermana"- Le miró solo un milisegundo a los ojos y disparó. La bala fue directa al blanco localizado con los ojos y atravesó la piel, entró por ella hasta alojarse en la cabeza del hombre. La última de expresión que tuvo el hombre en su rostro no fue de alegría. Cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas hasta que finalmente por su propio peso cayó hacia delante. Tal vez no podía matarle para hallar redención, pero sí le podía matar por provocar su ira y cuando Meiling se enfadaba solo seguía a los impulsos de su corazón y en ese momento le gritaba que le matara de una vez por todas.

Todo había acabado, extrañamente, ya no sentía el dolor de la pierna, miró el arma en su mano y la tiró, ya había cumplido con su deber, había acabado con el hombre que había comenzado todo esa desgracia. Meiling caminó hacia Shaoran, que no esperaba muy lejos de ella. Se detuvo frente a él y caminó a su lado en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se oía a Eriol indicarles el camino de vuelta. 

No dijeron nada por todo el camino, ni cuando ella derramó lágrimas en silencio. Se la oía gemir e intentar contener el llanto, Shaoran no la consoló, pero cuando llegaron hasta la celda dijo unas palabras.

- "Mai Fan no volverá, ahora todos los implicados yacen muertos. No debes llorar su muerte, ella murió sabiendo lo que le deparaba al salir del clan. Ella murió haciendo cumplir sus deseos. Si quieres llorar que no sea por ella. Me hizo jurar que te cuidaría si ella faltaba, eso era lo único que la ataba, sabes que tu felicidad fue siempre su mayor objetivo, no hagas que su fin halla sido en vano. Si quieres llorar que no sea por ella, solo la harías infeliz"- Shaoran continuó andando dicho esto y Meiling le siguió se secó las lágrimas y marchó detrás de él. Cuando al fin hubieron llegado al cuarto Eriol les esperaba.

- "La poli ya ha llegado"- Dijo Eriol en vez de saludar.

- "Y ya está aquí"- Dijo una voz en una de las puertas de la sala, todos se giraron al ver a la policía entrar- "Últimamente te tengo muy visto Li"- Dijo la mujer acercándose a ellos con un grupo de policías detrás de ellas.

- "No será porque yo lo quiera detective"- La mujer vio a Meiling e inmediatamente mandó a uno de los policías a por un auxiliar.

- "Esta vez no te escapas Li. La comisaría os espera"- Se acercó a ellos pero estos ya avanzaban hacia ella.

- "No hace falta que nos espose ni que lean nuestros derechos detective"- Dijo Eriol afable- "Vamos con plena conciencia de la situación y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarla. Apoyar a l justicia es deber de todo ciudadano"- La mujer le miró con una media sonrisa ante la elocuencia de Eriol.

- "Claro. Es el deber de todo ciudadano"- Meiling fue subida a una camilla y los tres hombres fueron escoltados hacia los coches policiales. Pronto la prensa también llegó a la escena y finalmente comenzó el show de esa noche- "Y yo que pensaba que hoy iba a ser una noche tranquila"

**N. de la A.**: FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Para aquellos q me han echado de menos, este es mi regalo de Navidad. Desde el viernes he estado escribiendo (no todos los días, debo confesar). Todo un mérito tenerlo para navidades. La sorpresa es q por estas fechas esperen algún q otro regalito más ;). Bueno, debo agradecerles a todos ustedes por su constante apoyo y solo decir que para aquellos q me han amenazado… no tengo palabras, simplemente XD.

Sakkuri!!!! No he podido esperar a saber tu opinión, debía de ponerlo o morir en el intento, solo espero q halla sido positiva, sino la hemos liado XD.

Powermoon… La que he visto poner reviews en todos mis fics este último mes (creo) Mujer de dios… no sé q decirte pero hay gente que lleva leyendo mis fics como un más de un año y saben q me demoro (por no decir q cada vez me demoro más T_T) Yo también sigo un par de fics fielmente, como los de KayJuli, la autora a quien le traduzco los fics y q decir q la autora lleva como tres meses perdía XD y Mikki-chan… con ella simplemente ya no me exaspero, aprendí a esperar, por no decir q estoy tan ocupada q casi ni me acuerdo de q espero su fic XD.

A los demás les deseo una Feliz Navidad y q este año les traigan los mejores deseos a todos.

Como al parecer hay muchas personas q no entendieron lo q sucedió entre Li y Foxy en el despacho he puesto aquí una escena q lo explica todo, espero q la gente entienda lo q sucedió ahora XD. Aps!!! Se que prometí una escena S+S pero el asunto de Meiling se me alargó y no podía cortarlo, como dije hasta que no acabe el año pueden llevarse cualquier sorpresa XD.

Y… Aprobé el teórico de conducir, ya llevo 3 clases prácticas y la desilusión q me llevé al enterarme q no podía atropellar a personillas por la calle T_T. Siempre se me olvida poner la primera después de frenar, freno q da pena XD y para colmo cambiando marchas desde una pendiente ascendente dejé el coche calado, pfff lo maté XD, solo momentáneamente, por suerte XD.

PARA VER LOS AVANCES DE MIS FICS MIRAD MI **_BIO_**. Ya me canso de repetirme :P

Para cualquier cosa podéis comunicaros conmigo en eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL

Zai Jian


	14. Reencuentros

29 de Febrero de 2004

**Disclaimer**: Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

*Este fic no es acto para gente inmadura, de sensibilidad excesiva o poco tolerante a las escenas de violencia o subidas de tono, por los futuros caps que vendrán, gracias.*

- "Conversaciones"

_"Pensamientos"_

_Sueños o recuerdos_

~*~*~*~ Cambios de escenario

**Una Flor En La Oscuridad**

Capítulo 14: Reencuentros

**By****: Kalyna (Kassy99)**

La noche había sido larga, una de las más largas que había vivido o al menos eso creía recordar. Ahora, tumbada en la cama de un hospital, se sentía relajada y descansada, aunque también irritada. No odiaba los hospitales, en realidad creía que eran lugares muy necesarios, pero claro, solo para los enfermos y simplemente… ella no estaba enferma. Desde su niñez había sido atendida por el médico de la familia, era un hombre bonachón que siempre la había tratado con cuidado y delicadeza, incluso cuando se encontraba en sus peores momentos, el doctor sabía como tratarla bien, era más, era el único doctor que dejaba que se acercara a ella con una aguja en sus manos.

Meiling hizo un escándalo más por el doctor que le estaba tratando la herida de bala que la misma herida en sí. La tuvieron que sedar para poder reconocerla pues no dejaba de soltar improperios a quien se le ponía por delante. Solo entre varios celadores y enfermeras lograron sujetarla en la cama justo el tiempo necesario para inyectarle un potente sedante. En ese tiempo tuvieron que reconocerla, tramitar los papeleos, sacar la bala y coserla, después… después rezaron con no estar en la habitación cuando la paciente despertara.

Cuando finalmente despertó, la mujer se encontró con un techo blanco desconocido. Parpadeó un par de veces y después se levantó de la cama sentándose en ella. Miró a sus lados y vio que estaba sola en el cuarto de un hospital, en esos momentos alguien entró en el cuarto, era una enfermera. La joven enfermera dio un respingo desconfiada, miró a la paciente con suma cautela y se acercó a ella dejando siempre un espacio considerable entre las dos, aún no podía olvidar el incidente de antes, había sido todo un espectáculo, estaba en boca de todos, tanto de los doctores y enfermeras como de los mismos pacientes.

A uno de sus pacientes le había oído comentar que lo que había presenciado era casi como un documental de la televisión. El hombre le había dicho a la enfermera que lo que había visto era una manada abalanzarse sobre un animal que solo quería escapar de su presidio. La enfermera no quedó a gusto con esa comparación pero no dijo nada. Ahora que tenía delante a la señorita de antes, se preguntaba si la joven la mordería si se acercaba demasiado.

La enfermera solo había entrado para comprobar si finalmente la paciente había despertado pues según la enfermera jefe debía estar a punto de hacerlo y extrañamente todas sus demás compañeras habían desaparecido en el mismo instante que la enfermera jefe había comentado ese hecho. Ahora se hallaba bajo la escrutadora mirada de la joven. Dio varios pasos largos pero sigilosos, se acercó a la joven y alzó la mano dándole un termómetro, Meiling levantó una ceja pero tomó el objeto, se lo puso y vio como la enfermera se apartaba de nuevo, hacia un rinconcito del cuarto, convirtiéndose en un pequeño bulto tembloroso. En cierta manera esto divirtió a Meiling, la verdad es que no le divertía ver así a la muchacha, pero si le hizo gracia un recuerdo de una situación similar, también con una enfermera, pero en ese entonces el paciente había sido su primo y que decir que cuando su primo decía algo lo cumplía. En tan solo medio día consiguió que le dieran el alta, con múltiples facturas, en su mayoría leves, un agujero de bala y unos cortes, pero lo sorprendente no fue que le dieran el alta en medio día de estar ingresado, sino que quien lo consiguió no fue más que un chiquillo de 16 años. Las enfermeras temblaban a su paso.

La joven enfermera vio sonreír a Meiling y empezó a sudar, ¿sería a caso la sonrisa del mismo Judas? La joven miró su reloj y comprobó que el tiempo había transcurrido. Meiling se quitó el termómetro y se lo dio a la enfermera, esta lo puso en el carrito que llevaba y cogió el aparato para medirle la presión. Solo medirle la presión fue un gran esfuerzo de 15 minutos, puesto que la enfermera no se atrevió a acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para ponerle bien el aparato en el brazo, tras varios intentos fallidos lo consiguió, tomó nota de todo y se largó en menos de lo que alguien tarda en parpadear. Durante lo largo del día pudo descubrir que no había pasado ni un día de su ingreso, había dormido solo 10 horas y ahora era ya casi la hora de cenar. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las 6 de la tarde y todavía no había recibido visita ni de Eriol ni de Shaoran lo cual solo podía significar una cosa…

Estaban retenidos en comisaría.

Y por lo que tardaban, el asunto tenía que ser bastante complicado.

- "Xiaolang…"

Su primo seguramente había pasado la noche en la policía explicando su asistencia en el lugar, la razón de los explosivos, la gente muerta y que decir de lo extraño que era el decorado del lugar. Meiling cerró los ojos y respiró aliviada por primera vez en su vida, la sensación que ahogaba su pecho, que cargaba en su espalda, se había caído de sobre sus hombros, finalmente había encontrado algo de alivio en esa vida, pero no paz. Esa palabra no existía para ella, esa palabra jamás saldrían de su boca pues la paz no fue inventada para ella, jamás hallaría esa paz porque jamás podría volver a verla… nunca.

Mai Fan…

Su hermana, su amiga, casi una madre para ella. Después de los años pasados la recordaba vagamente, en realidad fue borrándola lentamente de su recuerdo, de su corazón. Su hermana había sido su tortura, su mal y también la única cosa a la que había podido aferrarse en este mundo. Era su voluntad para seguir viviendo en busca de sosiego, en busca de venganza.

Ahora que ya había alcanzado esa venganza no podía sino maldecirla, sentir como las entrañas se encogían en su estómago al saber que jamás hallaría la paz, ahora lo sabía. Su hermana había sido el propulsor de que siguiera viviendo, que se convirtiera en una mujer dura. La mujer que era, lo era por ella, para ser fuerte y cumplir su venganza, para ser fuerte y encarar la mundicia de la ciudad, para ser fuerte y así no seguir los pasos de su hermana, ser fuerte para no acabar como ella acabó. Para no convertirse en el ser que fue, un ser solitario, desconfiado, débil, cansado de la vida, que vivía por y para los demás, un ser que jamás había alcanzado la propia felicidad. No se convertiría en su hermana, en una muñeca que su tío supo manejar y controlar a su antojo, por eso se convirtió en un ser más fuerte, para no ser como ella. La quería con todo su corazón y deseaba que su alma descansara en paz, pero no iba a mentirse, su hermana se había ocupado de todo para que Meiling jamás tuviera que enfrentarse a esa vida y por la debilidad de su carácter acabo muerta y su hermana pequeña tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte, a ser mejor que su hermana y a aprender que la hermana que adoraba siendo niña se convertiría en el prototipo de mujer al cual de mayor despreciaría con todas sus fuerzas. Amor y odio, dos sentimientos tan intensos y semejantes, pero a la vez tan distintos que es doloroso intentar separarlos. Amaba al recuerdo que su hermana dejó, como el ángel que la protegió y la cuidó, pero la odió por dejarla y abandonarla, descubriendo así que su hermana no era todo lo que ella creía que era sino todo lo contrario.

Su hermana desconocía el amor y se dejó llevar por lo que solamente era atracción. Meiling hubo aprendido bien de ella, no sería igual de estúpida, ella tendría el cuidado de no desear jamás sentir amor, no la clase de amor que anhelaba su hermana. Adoraba a su primo, pero no le amaba como a un hombre, hubo un tiempo en que creyó que sí, pero solamente era un sentimiento de admiración a su fuerza.

Recordaba la belleza de su hermana, recordaba su olor, recordaba que siempre olía a flor, a una flor que criaba como a niñas pequeñas, las mimaba y las cuidaba con mucha atención. Recordaba la calidez de su cuarto, jamás hacía frío dentro de él. Aún recordaba cuando iba a su cuarto y que lo primero que olía era a petunia, su flor favorita, la petunia blanca. La decía que eran flores puras y que siempre permanecerían puras e intactas con el tiempo, jamás serían infectadas por la suciedad que siempre la rodearía, siempre permanecerían blancas, tan blancas como el día en que brotaron del suelo en que las plantaron. Su hermana tenía las mismas ilusiones que una niña que desea la felicidad de todos, un sueño imposible.

Tras la muerte de Mai Fan, Meiling conservó las flores, pero al cabo de pocas semanas murieron todas, hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para poder salvarlas, pero parecía que morían así como ella moría por dentro, jamás entendió que pudo haber hecho. Al final se rindió y simplemente las dejó morir pues veía que salvarlas no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Pero no olvidó aquellas flores, aunque pasaran millones de años jamás olvidaría el aroma de esas flores ni tampoco el recuerdo que traían con ellas.

Un amuleto que siempre llevaba Meiling, un amuleto que nadie sabía que llevaba consigo era un par de semillas de petunia, las últimas semillas que quedaron de las plantas que una vez cultivó su hermana. Las dos últimas semillas que llevaba a todas partes. Las tenía siempre escondidas en una pulsera que había pertenecido a un antepasado suyo. Una pulsera donde tenía en el centro un dragón, símbolo de la familia. Este dragón podía abrirse y en el interior de él conservaba esas dos semillas. Por casualidades de la vida, esa noche que fue con Victoria al pase de modelos no había llevado la pulsera, se había roto el broche y decidió dejarla en casa donde no pudiera perderla, ¿quién la diría que horas después se enfrentaría con el monstruo que había matado a su hermana?. Esa pulsera era algo similar a un recordatorio, un recordatorio para que no olvidara, un recordatorio que empezó a llevar siempre cuando se percató de que su mente empezaba a olvidar. Olvidaba y olvidaba pero con esas semillas no se permitía hacerlo.

Todo eran sentimientos contradictorios, amor y odio, olvidar y recordar, no se permitía a sí misma sentir lo uno sin lo otro. Era como si quisiera atormentarse por algo, como si quisiera purgar el dolor, expiar un pecado que aún no acababa de entender cual era, cuando era tan sencillo de descubrir.

Culpabilidad.

Se sentía frustrada, la culpabilidad la carcomía sin piedad. Meiling siempre había tenido la sensación de que si ella no hubiera nacido, su hermana jamás hubiera tenido que afrontar todo eso por su bien, jamás se hubiera sacrificado solo por la felicidad de su hermana pequeña, hubiera crecido para preocuparse por sí misma, por su propia existencia. Meiling tenía la teoría de que su existencia había desencadenado todo el sufrimiento que su hermana había soportado y si no hubiera estado allí jamás se hubiera convertido en el ser que era, en esa persona tan despreocupada de su propia seguridad, seguramente se hubiera convertido en una mujer normal en alguien más fuerte que hubiera sabido discernir las mentiras de la verdad, en alguien fuerte que ahora seguiría viva, que ahora respiraría el aire que ella respiraba en su lugar.

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, no había vuelto a llorar desde… y en ese instante el ceño se le frunció de manera exagerada. Ese otro asunto también quería olvidarlo, no sabía que le había hecho más daño, si el asunto con su hermana o ese otro asunto, en cualquier caso, los dos eran asuntos del pasado, que debían dejarse en el pasado, enterrados y olvidados. Sin embargo el ceño persistió en su lugar y la joven no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le bullía, que le hervía ante el pensamiento de ese otro hecho en su pasado, pero el ruido de la puerta la despertó de su concentración y giró la cabeza para ver quien era la persona que entraba, para su desgracia volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

- "No pareces alegre de verme"- Dijo el recién llegado.

- "Jamás me alegro de verte"- Dijo con un tono malhumorado. Era ya lo que le faltaba, tener que soportar las bromas de Eriol.

- "Me hiere tu comentario"- Dijo cogiendo una silla y acercándose a la cama de la joven. Meiling hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que tendría que soportarle más de lo permitido por sus nervios.

- "Que pena que no te maten"- Le devolvió la sonrisa con otra muy forzada.

- "Me duele saber eso Meiling"- La sonrisa del joven inglés delataba todas sus palabras, dejaba bien en claro que se burlaba de ella, sin la menor sombra de disimulo.

- "¿Qué ha pasado con Xiaolang?"- Preguntó cambiando de tema, era evidente que el tema en el que se hallaban la desagradaba.

- "Aún será retenido unas horas más, no dudo que nuestros abogados resuelvan esto lo más rápidamente posible, no tienen nada tangible a lo que agarrarse así que no creo que tarden mucho más en soltarle"- Dijo con su insoportable sonrisa.

- "¿Y a qué se debe que tú estés fuera mientras nuestro líder sigue en la cárcel?"- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

- "¿Mi encanto personal?"- Meiling intentaba echar a un lado la tentación de tirarse al cuello de Eriol y matarlo.

- _"Sería una obra por el bien de la humanidad"_- Se decía mentalmente.

- "En realidad fue por el encanto personal de Xiaolang, se ve que tiene a esa detective loca por él"- Entonces fue que Meiling levantó las dos cejas entendiendo la situación y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

- "Me olvidé de ella"- Dijo ahora más animada- "¿Es que no sabe cuando rendirse?"- Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. Esa mujer era muy persistente y aunque era tan molesta como una piedra en el zapato no podía negar que era estimulante saber que aún había gente tan empeñada en un objetivo.

- "En cualquier caso tendrá que dejar a Xiaolang libre"- Y Eriol agrandó su sonrisa- "Otra vez"- Añadió esto último con la risa casi en su garganta.

- "Siento lástima por ella, nunca podrá detener a Xiaolang y le pone tanto empeño…"- Eriol y Meiling sentían cierto aprecio por esa mujer, no era una mujer mayor, ni tampoco muy experimentada en su profesión pero desde que la habían trasladado a Hong Kong no había cejado en su intento de atrapar al líder del clan Dragón. En realidad tenía la meta de atraparlos a todos pero el líder del clan Dragón era su mayor meta. Shaoran, Meiling y Eriol veían en esa mujer a su rival más fuerte en la policía, pues era la que más cerca ha estado de atraparles y la que más veces ha conseguido meterles tras las rejas, tal vez durante solo unas horas o quizá meramente había conseguido que pisaran la comisaria para después salir de ella anchamente, pero sin duda, había conseguido mucho más que cualquier otra persona.

- "Es admirable su empeño, es una lástima que sea policía"- Meiling cabeceó, no solo era persistente sino que era fiel a sus creencias. Jamás dejaría de ser policía porque creía en la justicia, porque creía en su labor y odiaba lo que los clanes fomentaban. Era incorruptible, imposible de comprar. Era uno de esos polis a los que los clanes definían como 'intocables' por que eran imposibles de corromper.

- "Debo suponer que tu visita no es de cortesía"- Dijo Meiling centrándose en Eriol de nuevo.

- "Venía a explicarte que aunque no van a conseguir culparnos de los sucedido se sabrá claramente que fue cosa nuestra lo de la muerte de Dominic. No creo que a los forenses les pase desapercibida la bala con la palabra 'muerte' que encontrarán entre ceja y ceja en la cabeza de Dominic"- Eriol miró a Meiling quien movió la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a través de una fina cortina que hacía de muro entre ella y el mundo exterior.

- "Ya era hora de terminar"- Dijo con voz pesarosa.

- "¿Realmente era lo que querías?"- Meiling giró su cabeza y dejó oculta su mirada tras sus largos cabellos, su cabeza estaba gacha y no pronunció palabra durante unos segundos. En el cuarto no había gran cosa, estaba la cama donde se hallaba, una mesilla al lado que hacía también de mesa de comida, y un armario donde estaban las ropas con las que había llegado al hospital.

- "No"- Dijo tras unos minutos levantando un poco la cabeza, sin dejar ver su rostro- "Lo que yo quería es algo que jamás hubiera podido tener"- Apoyó la espalda hacia atrás y se dejó hundir sobre las almohadas- "Pero no podía dejar las cosas tal y como estaban"- Dijo con convencimiento y seguridad, con algo de resentimiento también.

- "Si, no podías"- Eriol levantó la cabeza y miró al techo, su sonrisa permanecía allí pero ahora era distinta, era una sonrisa cansada pero cálida, una sonrisa que demostraba cierto deje de melancolía. Los dos callaron y así quedaron mucho tiempo, en un silencio cómodo, como si hubieran hecho un acuerdo tácito, como si el silencio pudiera arroparles de viejos recuerdos, de antiguas pesadillas. Pasó más de media hora hasta que uno de los dos se decidió a hablar- "Pensé que jamás te atreverías a dar el último paso"- Dijo volviendo su mirada sobre el cuerpo de ella.

- "Eso mismo pensaba él"- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa con ironía.

- "¿Qué te hizo reafirmarte en tu decisión?"- Preguntó con algo de curiosidad pero sin que se denotara en su voz.

- "Me dijo que mi hermana no fue capaz de hacerlo"- La joven cerró los ojos y dejó su sonrisa olvidada- "Y yo no soy mi hermana"- Eriol asintió lentamente con la cabeza entendiendo sus palabras. Meiling deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón no ser la imagen de su hermana, no ser la sustituta de esta. Deseaba que todo eso quedara claro, ella no cometería los mismos errores, ella no moriría por el bien de otra persona que no fuera su líder, ella no cometería el error de buscar la felicidad en esta vida, pues tal cosa no existe, tal cosa como la felicidad es solo una utopía, pura y simple palabrería.

- "Como dije antes todo será arreglado, no habrá ninguna prueba que te acuse de haber matado a Dominic, está todo controlado"- Dijo mostrando otra vez esa sonrisa tan vacía de sentimiento- "Y Xiaolang te visitará nada más salir y espero que tarde en llegar"- Comentó esto último para sí mismo. Meiling le miró extrañada y Eriol al darse cuenta de la expresión de la joven recordó que ella desconocía lo que sucedía.

- "Se me olvidó que tu no estabas cuando todo sucedió"- Comentó como si el asunto no tuviera mucha importancia- "La noche de tu desaparición las dos palomitas que teníamos, volaron del nido"- Dijo sin poder contener una risita, por muy mala que fuera la situación aún no podía evitar sentir que era una situación de lo más peculiar y por lo tanto muy divertida.

- "Déjate de paralelismos y analogías"- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- "Las dos japonesas están en los primeros puestos de la lista de búsqueda y captura del clan"- Dijo Eriol otra vez con sus comparaciones.

- "¿Cómo?"- La joven se sentó de golpe y le miró a los ojos totalmente estupefacta- "¿Cómo pudieron salir sin que Xiaolang se enterara? Es más… ¿Cómo puede ser que aún no hallan sido encontradas?"- Dijo algo sorprendida e indignada ante tanta incompetencia.

- "Buena pregunta, eso quisiera saber yo. Aunque no tengo respuestas para tus preguntas"- Algo que era extraño en Eriol pues este sabía todo, o al menos siempre tenía la idea acercada de todo lo que se podía oír- "Debo decir que es preocupante tener dos mujeres por las calles de Hong Kong a las que no se les puede encontrar, ni la más mínima pista. Hemos contactado con hoteles, hostales, moteles e incluso en las pensiones, hemos contactado con la policía y los hospitales y tampoco hay rastro"- Dijo Eriol tranquilamente mientras enumeraba todos estos lugares con los dedos.

- "¿Y cómo salieron de la casa sin ser vistas?"- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- "No salieron sin ser vistas, se las vio muy bien a las dos"- Dijo con una sonrisa y antes de que la prima de Li pudiera preguntar él se adelantó- "Dijeron que iban al desfile contigo, cogieron un taxi y en efecto, llegaron al hotel donde se tenía lugar el desfile"- Meiling iba a abrir la boca de nuevo pero Eriol volvió a adelantarse- "Tu primo estaba dormido, al parecer Sakura le mezcló alguna clase de somnífero junto con el té"- Explicó con una sonrisita maliciosa- "Y debo añadir que fue un milagro que no fuera veneno, tal vez ahora mismo hubiera estado muerto"- El tono jocoso con el que decía las cosas no quitaba la importancia de lo que había dicho. Era cierto, en esos momentos podría estar muerto, pero solo fue dormido, lo cual no quitaba el cuidado que debían llevar a partir de ahora. Jamás nadie se había atrevido a atacar, envenenar o incluso acercarse a Shaoran Li, pues era seguro que sería descubierto y con ello su muerte sería inevitable. No, con Shaoran Li nadie jugaba.

- "Desde cuando están…"- Meiling aún no sabía en que día se hallaban o que hora era.

- "Desde el mismo día en que fuiste secuestrada, es decir, unos 5 días si contamos con el de hoy, sí cinco días"- Dijo reafirmándose a sí mismo- "Un día más de vida que le he conseguido robar a tu primo gracias a la detective"- Meiling entornó los ojos e intentó escrutar lo que había dicho, ¿era con segundas o hablaba en serio?. Como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaba, Eriol sonrió ampliamente- "Tú primo me amenazó de muerte y me dio 3 días para encontrar a 3 mujeres, debo decir que ha pasado un día más de lo planeado y no puedo mentir…"- Dejó escapar un suspiro intencionado- "… No tengo ningún dato de las dos"- Meiling entrecerró los ojos, no soportaba a Eriol pero la idea de que su primo hubiera llegado tan lejos le empezaba a irritar, no parecía comportarse como él era.

- "¿Nada?"- Dijo sin creerse del todo las palabras de Eriol. Después de todo, Eriol, al igual que los otros dos, gustaba de tentar a la muerte. 3 hombres muy parecidos entre sí pero a la vez muy diferentes.

- "Absolutamente nada, bueno… excepto una cosa…"- Dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla, quedó callado, pensativo. Meiling esperó a que le dijera algo pero este solo volvió a mirarla y sonreír- "En realidad no es nada, olvídalo"- Ya lo volvía a hacer de nuevo, dejaba en el aire una neblina de misterio y después se callaba cualquier cosa que supiera, pero claro… que podía esperar de él, nunca cambiaría, sería igual de cínico hasta el día de su muerte.

- "No pienso entrar en tus juegos, es más, me importa muy poco lo que te pase por tus estúpidos juegos, si por mi fuera podrías irte al infierno"- Dijo irritada, tenía muy poca paciencia para los juegos de Eriol. Incluso si su vida corría peligro, aún así, y se daba el lujo de jugársela, ella no lo evitaría, sino que estaría junto a él para verle caer. ¿Por qué no? Merecía una lección y si su primo no era quien se la daba sería alguna otra persona y estaría allí para verlo, era algo que ni por todo el dinero del mundo se lo perdería.

- "Ese vocabulario Meiling… Una dama no debería utilizar esa clase de palabras"- Meiling iba a replicar pero el timbre de un teléfono sonó y Meiling hizo un mohín de enfado, odiaba las interrupciones y más cuando ella hablaba- "¿No sabes que en los hospitales no se puede tener el móvil encendido?"- Dijo la chica irguiendo la cabeza y levantando una ceja, dejando su momentánea actitud infantil a un lado. Eriol asintió dándose por enterado y se levantó, sacó el aparato y se quedó mirando el número que salía en pantalla, su rostro se tornó inescrutable, con una sonrisa en sus labios pero aún así, inescrutable. No sabía si la llamada era buena o mala, pero si sabía que era lo bastante importante como para dejarlo algo transpuesto. Después de dejar que sonara un par de veces más apretó un botón y se puso el aparato al oído, a escuchar al interlocutor del otro lado. Eriol se mantuvo sereno pero sonriente, siempre tranquilo, con el tono de voz distante pero educado. Meiling escuchó atenta las palabras de Eriol.

- "Buenas tardes. ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada?"- Meiling percibió su tono bromista y desenfadado pero aún así vio que seguía mostrando cierto respeto, cierta compostura en su forma de tratar a esa persona- "Sí, todo está controlado, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse, aunque voy a atreverme a suponer que esta llamada no es por toda esa tontería"- Dijo Eriol llevándose una mano al bolsillo- "¿Y qué es lo que la intranquiliza como para llamarme?"- Meiling sintió mucha curiosidad- "¿Ayer?. No cabe duda que fue todo un atrevimiento. Y creo que lo ha hecho muy bien, hasta ahora no hay nada que no halla podido controlar"- ¿De que podrían estar hablando? ¿y con quién hablaba?- "Oh. Por favor, no llegue a conclusiones tan precipitadas, esa llamada solo fue una nimiería, no debe tenerla en cuenta. Lo entiendo, aún así no es necesario que se preocupe, lo podemos controlar. Ahora mismo esta indispuesto, pero en cuanto le sea posible arreglaremos todo para que no vuelvan a molestarla"- Meiling vio que Eriol se ponía algo incómodo o… ¿estaba nervioso? Imposible ¿verdad?- "¿Conocerla? Eso es imposible en estos momentos. No dudo que haya tenido eso en cuenta, pero nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, esto es como todo lo demás, algo pasajero"- Meiling vio que Eriol volvía a ponerse rígido- "Adiós"- Eriol cortó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se volvió hacia Meiling.

- "¿Quién era?"- Preguntó con mucho interés.

- "¿Quién podría ser sino una dama?"- Se había chocado de frente contra una pared y sabía que era inútil seguir adelante, pero debía intentarlo.

- "¿Y que deseaba esa supuesta dama?"- Eriol se acercó a Meiling y la sonrió.

- "Supuesta no Meiling, sino una dama auténtica. Y lo que deseaba era dejar en claro ciertas opiniones que tiene y lo irritada que estaba sobre cierto asunto. Lo cual hace que me tenga que ir. Que giros más extraños son los del destino"- Dijo con un suspiro interpretado. Meiling le miró mal y el inglés respondió a su mirada acercándose a ella, levantando su mano y bajándola sobre su cabeza- "Descansa y guarda esas miradas para cuando salgas del hospital"- Quitó la mano y salió de la habitación saludando lentamente con la mano de espaldas a ella. No dijo nada más, tampoco se despidió, solo hizo ese gesto traspasando el umbral de la puerta. Meiling quedó callada, pensativa, pero por mucho que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía descubrir quien podría ser la autora de la llamada, desechó la idea y se recostó en la cama, dormir la haría bien.

El cansancio pudo con ella y barrió todo vestigio de resistencia que podría haber contenido, se dejó caer en un sueño tranquilizador y cálido, en uno que hacía mucho que no había tenido, donde aún podía ver la sonrisa de su hermana, el calor de sus abrazos, cuando la envolvía en un burbuja de protección, su voz susurrante que lentamente fue apagándose para dar lugar a otra voz, una voz más grave, una voz fuerte y seca, muy alejada de ella. Sintió la frialdad de una mano sosteniendo la suya, unas palabras en su oído, la presión de algo sobre sus labios, el tacto en su boca, de algo cálido y humedecido se movía sobre sus labios y la hacía sentirse lánguida. Ese beso de sueño la sumió más aún en su mundo de fantasía. Durante todo lo que duró su sueño sintió algo frío sobre su mano que lentamente se fue transformando en algo realmente cálido y relajante, también sintió el roce del viento en su cara, pero pasado un tiempo le pareció que ese viento la acariciaba. Cuando sintió que esas caricias se alejaban de ella despertó de su letargo para ver a la enfermera de antes a su lado. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró por todo el cuarto, al ver esto la enfermera sonrió.

- "Hace unos momentos estuvo aquí un joven"- Meiling giró la cabeza y vio que la mujer estaba colocando unas flores en un jarrón- "Unas flores muy extrañas para regalar, me pregunto que serán, nunca las había visto en ninguna floristería"- Dijo soltando una retahíla de cosas, esa mujer en la cama la hacía sentirse muy pequeña e indefensa, por mucho que estuviera convaleciente siempre se la veía con un ceño, sin olvidar los gritos que propugnaba antes.

- "Son 'Estrellas del Diablo'"- La joven se sintió aliviada por que la joven dijera algo- "Proceden de México, dudo que las halla visto aquí a no ser que vaya al jardín botánico o a la casa de un coleccionista de plantas"- La enfermera se quedó sorprendida por la información.

- "Entonces el caballero que las trajo tuvo que tomarse mucha molestias para traérselas. Son de un color muy llamativo, tan rojas, parecen como el fuego"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- "Entonces quédeselas"- La enfermera la miró sorprendida- "No las quiero"- Meiling giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

- "Pero… si deben haber sido carísimas, lo cual dice mucho del caballero, seguro que…"- Pero Meiling no la dejó terminar, se volvió súbitamente y tiró el jarrón al suelo. La enfermera dio un paso atrás y se marchó del cuarto asustada.

- "Mentiroso…"- Murmuró bajo su respiración, alterada y agitada. Se volvió para mirar de frente y al fin las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos.

_- "Confía en mi, jamás te mentiría"_

- "Mentiroso…"

_- "Jamás jugaría contigo…"_

- "Embustero…"

_- "Siempre te querré…"_

- "Farsante…"

Meiling sabía bien de quién eran esas flores y que significaban. Revivió el dolor una vez más y deseó jamás haberle conocido. Había cometido un error muy similar al de su hermana pero ella no había sido tan tonta, había visto lo que realmente quería de ella antes de que nada pasara, había aprendido, de la manera más dura, que no debía desear nada, ni amor, ni esperanza, nada. Solo debía vivir por y para el clan.

_- "Me alegra ver que estás bien. Es una suerte que estés en un hospital y no en la mansión. Descansa Meiling"_- Aún sentía las palabras flotar en su cabeza- _"Te quiero"_

- "En cambio yo no, ya no. Y no puedo sentir amor, ni ningún cariño hacia ti, solo desprecio"- La ventana había quedado abierta y el aire mecía el pelo revuelto de Meiling- "Solo puedo despreciarte y aborrecerte"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruidos de teléfonos sonando, murmullos de personas hablando e incluso gritando, un ambiente cargado de aire caliente mezclado con el olor a sudor de duro trabajo y al aire que las personas expiraban por el cansancio de un día de trabajo.

El lugar estaba repleto de sillas y mesas, con sus ordenadores, bolígrafos, papeles, lámparas sobre ellas, también podías ver tijeras, algún cutter, relojes, portafotos con fotografías de la familia e incluso objetos que no eran de una oficina. La gente iba de un lado a otro, algunos arrastrando personas esposadas, otros agitando papeles en su mano. Todo era ajetreo en la comisaría de policía, como siempre.

Shaoran estaba sentado en una silla cerca de las puertas esperando que su abogado terminara con unos papeleos. Esperaba con los brazos cruzados y erguidamente. Su mirada se alzó al notar la presencia de alguien a su lado.

- "Esto no termina aquí, lo sabes ¿verdad?"- Shaoran sonrió seguro de sí mismo, una sonrisa petulantemente fría.

- "Esperaré con impaciencia"- La mujer que se hallaba a su lado le miró con la mirada entrecerrada. En lo que la conocía la había visto sonreír solo un par de veces, por lo general siempre tenía una expresión pensativa y callada y por la ligera marca que tenía entre ceja y ceja apostaría que su ceño pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fruncido.

- "No más que yo"- Contestó la detective. Shaoran se levantó al ver a su abogado llegar. El abogado, un hombre entrando ya en la cincuentena se aproximó hacia ellos.

- "Si no tiene nada más que decirle a mi cliente le suplicaría que le dejara tranquilo o podría tener sobre su mesa una denuncia por acoso policial"- Dijo severo el empleado de los tribunales.

- "Fuera de mis intenciones. Solo quería recordarle a su cliente que cumpla la ley. No quisiéramos verle aquí de nuevo"- Dijo esto último mirando a Shaoran.

- "Siempre, detective, siempre cumplo con la ley"- El hombre se giró y el abogado salió tras él. La policía se quedó mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

- "Deberías darte por vencida Lina"- Oyó detrás de ella. La mujer se dio la vuelta para ver a otra mujer de pelo largo y negro, con dos moños a los lados.

- "¿Querías algo Nakuru?"- Dijo con irritación, una vez más se le había escapado de las manos, pero estaba empeñada en cogerle y por su vida que lo cogería.

- "Kaho te llama, te quiere en su despacho hacía 10 minutos"- Lina se dio la vuelta y la miró dejando escapar un suspiro.

- "Podrías haberme avisado antes ¿no?"- Nakuru solo sonrió.

- "Estabas ocupada pero estando con ese pedazo de hombre no me extrañaría, quien hubiera estado en tu piel para interrogarlo… pero interrogarlo bien interrogado"- Lina se acaloró por el comentario de Nakuru.

- "¿Es qué no sabes pensar en algo que no sean hombres?"- Dijo dejando caer sus hombros cansada. Tratar con Nakuru requería de mucha paciencia y tener las hormonas tranquilas para no sobreexcitarse por sus comentarios.

- "A ese le hubiera dado un repaso hace ya tiempo. Uff si se lo hubiera dado, ni lo dudes… Seguro que sin ropa está como…"- Y la detective se perdió en la retahíla de formas en las que Nakuru hubiera disfrutado de ese hombre. Entonces pensó en su jefa, Kaho Mizuki, y en lo que querría de ella. ¿Para qué la llamaría?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shaoran no emitió sonido alguno después de salir del departamento de policía. A la salida su abogado le dijo por enésima vez que fuera más precavido, que no siempre saldría bien parado de todos los problemas pero Shaoran ignoró su advertencia, como siempre. No podrían tocarle porque era imposible, él era una de las personas más influyentes en toda China y que decir de Hong Kong, donde nada se escapaba de su garra, o eso fue hasta ahora.

Era perturbador, ciertamente perturbador que en su mano no estuviera encontrar a dos mujeres. No, no se había olvidado aún de ese asunto, era más, no había abandonado su cabeza en ningún instante. Shaoran estaba sentado en la parte trasera del coche, todas las lunas del vehículo, laterales, trasera y delantera eran de un cristal oscuro que te permitía ver el exterior pero no el interior. Shaoran estaba con un brazo apoyado sobre la puerta del coche, su cabeza reposaba sobre su mano y su mirada andaba vagando en algún lugar del exterior.

Sus ojos no seguían nada, su mente no atendía a nada, sus pensamientos vagaban entre la nada y el tormento de un caos. No sabía que pensar, a estas alturas su mente divagaba en una teoría de complot… ¿y si realmente fuera solo una farsante? Aunque su mente pasó por esa posibilidad la descartó inmediatamente después. Era simplemente imposible, ¿y por qué? Porque en primer lugar se la había encontrado en la calle, en Japón, prácticamente la había secuestrado obligándola a ocultase con él en un callejón. La había visto delante de él, había observado como una joven entraba en un callejón y no vio oportunidad mejor que meterse en esa callejuela para ocultarse de sus perseguidores. Teniendo en cuenta que fue él quien la introdujo en esa situación no podía decirse que fuera una trampa en su contra, aunque siempre podía pensar que la chica fue puesta ahí de anticipo y que le estaba esperando, pero nadie podría asegurar que la empujaría contra las sucias paredes de esa calle, ni tampoco podían asegurar que después se la llevaría a Hong Kong, no… sin duda alguna había una mínima, sino imposible, posibilidad de que ella fuera una espía. De todas formas no podía encontrarse en peores momentos, por un lado tenía que solucionar el problema con Meiling, debía de zanjar ciertos cabos sueltos, por otro lado estaba la desesperada carrera entre los clanes por la búsqueda de ese objeto y sin olvidar que ese año se celebraría la reunión de los miembros del Pacto. Sin duda Sakura había escogido el peor momento para desaparecer.

El coche se paró en un semáforo y la puerta del vehículo se abrió, un hombre entró al coche y cerró la puerta tras él. Inmediatamente el coche se puso en marcha cuando el disco cambió de rojo a verde.

- "¿Qué tienes para mí Qin Ge?"- Qin Ge estaba sentado enfrente de Shaoran, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria, aunque le era difícil mantener la frialdad ante Shaoran, su líder era aterrador, siempre tan sereno.

Qin Ge había estado con Shaoran desde que esta pasó a ser el líder, fue uno de los jefe de los pequeños clanes que siempre apoyó el liderazgo de Li. Qin Ge tenía 11 años más que Li, cuando Li hubo tomado el poder de todo el clan Qin Ge solo tenía un par de años de liderazgo del clan Dragón Verde. Los clanes estaban divididos en 7 facciones leales a su líder. Eriol era el líder de la facción azul y Meiling lo era de la facción roja, pero cada uno se había encargado que alguien de su confianza se encargara del manejo de sus grupos pues ellos tenían siempre que atender a su líder directamente. Qin Ge, líder de la facción verde era un hombre pasado la treintena, con algunas canas asomándose en su cabellera. Era de pelo corto, con un corte estilizado y perfecto. El color de sus cabellos eran de un castaño claro, al igual que el color de sus ojos. De vestimenta sobria, vestía con los colores de su clan, un verde intensamente oscuro. Los zapatos impecablemente limpios y brillantes de un color negro. Vestía con camisa blanca y una corbata de estampado rayado de colores vivos, en contraste con el traje.

- "La movilización sigue mostrándose cautelosa pero sin duda están impacientes por saber el paradero del objeto, es bien sabido que el que tenga el objeto en su poder el día que se celebre la reunión se hará con el poder de todo, no cabe duda que ese aliciente esta volviendo a todos muy impacientes en tenerlo en sus manos"- Dijo el hombre un tanto divertido por ello- "Pero sabemos que esto es solo teoría, solo por un mero objeto no va a cambiar nada"- La verdad es que Gin Ge no era muy devoto a las leyendas.

- "Sí, un objeto no puede cambiar nada. Aún así, tener el objeto que una vez tuvo el primer líder de clanes da cierto poder sobre los demás clanes"- Dijo Shaoran aún mirando al exterior, en ningún momento movió la cabeza.

- "¿De qué manera?"- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- "Es simple superstición, nada más. Pero las últimas palabras que pronunció el primer líder de clanes dejó marcados a todos sus descendientes"- Shaoran movió los ojos para mirar a Qin Ge pero rápidamente volvió a mirar las calles- "En esa época la magia era un hecho entre los hombres, se decía que era uno de los más poderosos y que con su poder unió a varias familias a las cuales pasó a llamar clanes"- Dijo Shaoran rememorando la leyenda que una ve le contó su madre.

- "Sí, todos sabemos esa mítica historia de cómo se formaron los clanes"- Interrumpió Qin Ge, a él también le había contado la historia cuando era un niño.

- "Entonces sabrás que para controlar a todos los clanes que se formaron, el hombre creó un objeto, un objeto con el cual dominó a todos los clanes durante décadas, hasta el día de su muerte"

- "Sí, también me contaron que ese objeto desapareció el día de su muerte y que todos los clanes fueron en su búsqueda para tener el control de todos los demás clanes, de ahí empezó la enemistad de los clanes, según esa absurda historia, de las ansias de encontrar el objeto"- Dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto con los hombros como si desechara esa absurda idea.

- "En realidad la historia es cierta- "Qin Ge se sorprendió de esa declaración- "Los clanes se crearon por sugerencia de un hombre para una facilidad de comercio y de trato entre las familias. Un sistema de economía y política para una mejora de convivencia"- Dijo Shaoran echándose hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo, siempre mirando hacia el exterior- "También es cierto lo de la separación, la moraleja de la historia es que los clanes se separaron por una cosa… Ambición. En la historia que nos contaron de niños fue por un objeto supuestamente mágico, pero para el caso es lo mismo, todos querían una cosa y a eso se le llama ambición. Ambición por el poder, que es lo que refleja el objeto, el poder y el control absoluto de todo"- Y como si se hubiera encendido una luz en su mente Qin Ge comprendió lo que su líder le estaba contando.

- "Oh… El objeto es una representación simbólica del poder"- Dijo el hombre en tono bajo- "Y quien tenga ese objeto demostrará el poder que tiene, pues encontró lo que mucha gente ha estado buscando durante siglos"- Dijo lentamente comprendiendo.

- "Exacto Qin Ge, lo que aquí hacemos buscando el objeto no es creer en sus poderes místicos, sino una demostración de poder y de fuerza"- Shaoran giró la cabeza y miró a su subalterno a lo ojos- "Y el clan Dragón es el más poderoso de todos"- Sentenció Shaoran. No fue una pregunta ni una afirmación sino una ley, imposible de negar, tan fuerte como la vida misma. Shaoran no estaba sugiriendo ni diciendo que el clan Dragón era el más fuerte, estaba proclamando como una ley de vida que el clan Dragón era el más poderoso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tenía el whisky en sus manos, su cuerpo se encontraba relajado por los sorbos de alcohol y se encontraba ardiente con deseos de algo más que una simple copa. Sentado en su sofá de piel, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos apoyados a los lados del sofá se encontró sumido en una turbulenta ensoñación. El día o mejor dicho la noche había sido agotadora, ahora estaba cansado y solo pudo encontrar ese relax en una copa de whisky.

Echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor, el apartamento que había adquirido era ciertamente espacioso pero no lo recordaba tan bien decorado. Ahhhh… pero eso no era obra de la construcción sino de la mano de cierta mujer. Cerró los ojos para descansar la vista pero los abrió cuando sintió un peso posándose sobre sus piernas. Cuando los abrió encontró ante él un ángel de ojos azules y cabello dorado, una mujer de las que estaban extintas, una mujer de auténticos cabellos rubios. 

- "Estás muy tenso"- Dijo la mujer apoyando las manos en sus hombros. La mujer solo vestía con una bata de seda que cubría lo necesario, dejando volar la imaginación para lo demás.

- "Una noche muy dura. Pero tú me ayudarás a relajarme ¿verdad, Eve?"- Con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de la mujer.

- "¿Algo interesante?"- Preguntó la mujer mientras deslizaba las manos hacia abajo, al segundo botón de la camisa, pues el primero ya estaba desabrochado.

- "Sí, conocí a un hombre muy interesante"- La mujer levantó la cabeza y dejó los botones para acercar su cara a la de él.

- "¿Xiaolang Li?"- El hombre tomó otro trago y asintió- "Entonces realmente fue verdad lo de su prima muerta…"- Dijo apartando el vaso de la mano del hombre.

- "Sí. Finalmente zanjó el asunto como ya habíamos predicho"- Llevó su mano bajo la bata y fue subiéndola por la pierna de ella, disfrutando del contacto de su piel- "¿Y qué hay de lo otro?"- Con la otra mano fue desatando el nudo de la bata.

- "En buen camino. Ya están cerca. ¿Crees qué es lo mejor?"- Dijo la mujer mordiéndose el labio inferior a medida que sentía su sangre hervir.

- "Solo lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento. Hasta que ese momento llegue no hace falta que te preocupes"- Susurró a su oído- "Todo saldrá bien, yo me ocuparé de ello"- Y el hombre la acalló con un beso antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cuando entró al cuarto se encontró con un ambiente sombrío, si no fuera porque estaban a cubierto bajo un sólido techo juraría que había nubes negras sobre la mujer que reposaba en la cama.

- "Estás de mal humor"- Dijo certero Shaoran al ver a su prima con el cejo entrecerrado.

- "Muy agudo"- Contestó de mala manera. No se molestó ni en saludarle, sino fuera porque era su prima y se conocían, esa falta de educación la hubiera ocasionado muchos problemas, pero tampoco podía ser persona que diera ejemplo pues él mismo tampoco la había saludado y ni falta que hacía- "Cuando me voy"- Meiling no le preguntó si se iba a ir, con su tono y su mirada, le demandó que le dijera en ese preciso instante el segundo exacto que dejaría ese hospital.

- "Te quedarás un par de días más"- No era una opción, sino una orden. La miró más ceñudo, estaba algo molesto de su conversación con Qin Ge y la actitud de su prima no mejoraba su humor.

- "¿Por qué?"- Casi se levantó de la cama del salto que dio al oír la orden de su primo y jefe.

- "Hasta que te recuperes no es bueno moverte demasiado, un par de días en el hospital y volverás a casa"- La voz de Shaoran no ofrecía una explicación sino un: 'Te quedarás porque sí', lo demás que venía incluido sobraba. Meiling no protestó, Shaoran no era hombre que soportara los berrinches femeninos- "¿Cuando te vino a visitar Eriol?"- Meiling no se sorprendió que la preguntase por él, después de lo que le dijo el objeto de la pregunta, suponía que Shaoran andaba con ansias de ponerle las manos encima y ciertamente sobre el cuello.

- "Hace unas horas. Volvió a casa tras una misteriosa llamada femenina"- Dijo lo último con cierto retintín. Shaoran no preguntó por la mujer pues lo que hiciera con sus amantes no era de su importancia.

- "¿No te dijo nada?"- En algunos asuntos su primo era predecible y en esta situación diría que era excesivamente predecible, se podía leer en todo él que el objetivo de sus pesares no era otra que la japonesa fugitiva.

- "Nada en absoluto"- Vio a Shaoran ensombrecer más la mirada y cierto júbilo se propagó dentro de Meiling. ¡Oh! Cuánto deseaba ver la cara de Eriol cuando viera a Shaoran. Tan temerario que era con la muerte y no sabía que la tenía siempre al lado, en la forma de Shaoran Li.

- "Entonces me marcho"- Cualquiera diría que Shaoran había sido muy frío, no la había saludado al entrar ni había preguntado por su salud, pero Meiling sabía como era y si había ido a verla era para saber que estaba viva y coleando. Y teniendo en cuenta la apariencia que tenía, apostaría todo lo que tenía a que había salido de la comisaría y había ido directamente después a visitarla. También debía apreciar la paciencia y más cuando hubo notado desde que entró en el cuarto que estaba no de muy buen humor. Había cruzado un par de palabras para comprobar su estado y ahora que había cumplido su objetivo optó por dejarla sola en su frustración, como bien había dicho muchas veces antes, no toleraba los berrinches femeninos y mucho menos sus estados de exaltación, las palabras textuales de su primo fueron: 'Los estados de exaltación femeninos hacen de las mujeres seres irritantes y desquiciados, imposibles de tratar'. Así era él, no podía reprocharle nada- "Las flores del vestíbulo…"- Meiling volvió a la realidad entrecerrando la mirada mucho más que furiosa ahora.

- "'Estrellas del Diablo'"- Dijo el nombre con resentimiento.

- "Sí"- Shaoran no agregó nada más, prefirió abstenerse de comentar nada más que pudiera empeorar la actitud de Meiling- "Dos días"- La joven levantó la cara y mostró una mueca de disgusto.

- "Dos días"- Rechistó entre dientes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meiling estaba a salvo y el círculo vicioso que pendía sobre ella por fin se había cerrado, ahora podría seguir con su vida sin ese remordimiento del pasado o al menos la carga sería menor. Solo podía hacer conjeturas ya que él no conocía lo que andaba rondando en la mente de su prima y esas flores… Al parecer aún quedaba una cosa pendiente en el pasado de su prima y sabía que esto no sería tan sencillo como arrebatar una vida.

Ahora todo parecía estar en su lugar, todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado, el objeto a buscar seguía sin ser encontrado y cierta ventaja tenían ellos pues sabían cual había sido el paradero del objeto 60 años antes, una ventaja añadida que facilitaba la búsqueda pero que no la resolvía. Y por supuesto estaba ese otro asunto que le estaba llevando al borde de la locura. El buscar se estaba convirtiendo en una de las principales tareas del clan últimamente, sino era un objeto mágico de leyenda era una mujer que le estaba volviendo un desquiciado, una mujer con el increíble descaro de abandonarle.

Sakura.

Maldecía y adoraba ese nombre. Era como un sortilegio que le había maldito, que le había condenado a un dulce tormento. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sido de ella y de Tomoyo? Nadie lo sabía, era como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado, era como si jamás hubieran existido, era como si su mera existencia hubiera sido basada en una fantasía idílica creada en su mente. Shaoran cogió la chaqueta, la puso sobre su hombro y salió del coche. Tenía toda la ropa arrugada y algo sucia del recorrido en el bosque particular de Dominic y la estancia tan cómoda en la comisaría, al menos no había dormido en una celda, era más, no había dormido absolutamente nada.

El día había sido largo. Acababa de volver del hospital, donde Meiling se quedaría un par de días para recuperarse de sus heridas. Eriol se encontraba 'ocupándose' de los últimos detalles de lo sucedido y escondido como un conejo sabiendo bien que si le veía, hallaría su muerte sin un mero segundo de oportunidad para escapar. Shaoran subió las escaleras con cierta pesadez en sus piernas, había sido una aventura larga y cansada y ahora solo deseaba descansar un poco para así después estar recuperado, recuperado para  volver a la caza de Sakura. El joven entró por la puerta de la mansión y Wei salió a recibirle con rapidez, demasiada rapidez a su ver.

- "Joven..."- Shaoran se paró delante de su fiel consejero y criado- "La señorita Sakura..."- Pero no hicieron falta más palabras porque Sakura se encontraba en medio del vestíbulo junto a Tomoyo. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le engañaban. Estaba delante de él como una aparición, estaba bien, sana y salva, pero un repentino remolino de sentimientos empezó a subir hasta su corazón y su mente. Tomoyo le miró siempre alertada, toda esta locura parecía haberse descontrolado de manera irreal. Hacía unos días escapaban de esa mansión y ahora volvían, como si jamás hubiera pasado nada. Para la prima de Sakura no pasó desapercibido el cierre de la mano de Li sobre un puño firme y fuerte como el hierro.

- "Sakura..."- El joven apartó la chaqueta de su hombro, se la dio a Wei de forma brusca y se acercó a la mujer con paso decidido pero lento y cauteloso, como si lo que estuviera delante de él fuera peligroso, como si temiera que si corría hacia ella desapareciera en la nada, volviendo a escapar de su alcance. Con sus ojos siempre entrecerrados y su mandíbula apretada. Su frialdad y su rabia contenida eran algo intensamente palpables.

Tomoyo, que había estado al lado de su prima sujetándola del brazo y apretando sus manos alrededor de él, se soltó. Por un momento dudó, aunque sabía que no debía dudar de una orden mandada, en esta situación debía preguntarse si realmente era lo mejor, pero no siempre podría estar cerca de Sakura y ella debía de aprender a enfrentar sola los obstáculos, pronto sería puesta a prueba y esta era una buena ocasión para saber como saldría del problema que ella misma había causado. ¿Saldría airosa o, por el contrario, escaldada de sus propios actos inconscientes y deliberados? No había duda, esta era la ocasión perfecta para probar su fuerza y entereza, sino era capaz de solucionar este problema no podría seguir adelante en esa obsesiva búsqueda. Aunque le gustaría que eso sucediera, que su amiga pasara esta prueba, no quería arriesgarse a dejarla sola con el diablo y solo a parte de esto había otra razón.

Esa otra razón era que le había dicho antes, le había pedido… en realidad… le había ordenado que no se preocupara por ella en lo que incumbía a Shaoran. Había expresado su voluntad de que no se entrometiera si no era capaz de explicarle una razón verdadera de su hostilidad hacia ese hombre y por ello Tomoyo aceptó lo que la ordenó, porque en primer lugar no podía negarse a una orden directa y en segundo lugar no podía decirle la verdad y con ello a su vez tampoco podía evitar su relación, pues los lazos ya estaban unidos y solo el destino podría saber lo que pasaría a continuación. Aún con algo de renuencia se alejó de su amiga. Dio un paso y luego otro, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Wei. Puso sus manos sobre los cansados hombros del hombre y se lo llevó. El anciano también estaba preocupado, sin embargo siguió la mano que le empujaba y los dejaron solos. Se marchó a la cocina con Wei.

Después de todo, las consecuencias de los actos de uno siempre se pagaban. Su prima recibiría el castigo de su propio acto irresponsable. Sakura ya no era la niña despreocupada con la que vivió en Tokio, había cambiado, había tornado a un ser del que había huido. Sakura le había impuesto una orden, le había obligado a acatarla recordando viejos juramentos. No… ya no era una niña. Tomoyo se reafirmó en su decisión. Sakura debía a aprender a valerse por sí misma, a encarar problemas, sus problemas, y debía volver a aprender a moverse entre esa jungla que era dominada por personas despiadadas, crueles y peligrosas, demasiado peligrosas.

Shaoran se acercó hasta el espectro que había invadido sus pesadillas desde el día que le había abandonado, sí, abandonado, un hecho muy perturbador. Saber que una persona te podía abandonar con tanta sencillez, que podía desaparecer en el aire una vez que la has tenido entre tus brazos. Sin duda era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido. Miedo, miedo al abandono.

Delante de él, recta y con una pose demasiado rígida para una cosa tan delicada como era ella. La miró con intensidad, observó cada facción de su rostro rememorando el tacto de su piel, el color de sus ojos, la suavidad de sus labios... sentía una sensación en su estómago, una sensación llamada euforia. Euforia por su vuelta, a pesar de ello el dolor y la ira eran mayores. Oh, sí… Mucho mayores.

No podía olvidar que había jugado con él como si eso fuera tolerable. Le había manipulado, le había hecho parecer el mayor estúpido del mundo dejando que confiara en ella. La rabia le invadía más a cada segundo que pasaba, necesitaba apagar ese fuego que le consumía y claro que lo apagaría, eso podía jurarlo ante dios.

Nadie, jamás, y mucho menos una mujer, había osado abandonarle o jugar con él y sus sentimientos... sentimientos... una palabra tan desconocida para ese hombre, la saboreó en su paladar pero no le gustó el aroma amargo que degustaba de esas palabras, no le gustó el sabor que dejaba en su lengua y volvió a enterrarla en su interior. Se quedó con las manos a los costados, cerrando y apretando el puño intentando contener las ganas de rodearlas en el cuello de esa mujer. Su ceño empezó a endurecerse más, para crear una mirada profunda e intensa llena de ira.

- "Hola"- Dijo Sakura con la suavidad y dulzura que la caracterizaban. El hombre se sintió disparado por el arma más dolorosa del mundo, el sonido de sus labios. Vio cerrarse y abrirse esa boca tan deliciosa. El hombre intentó controlarse, pero era algo mayor lo que le impulsaba, levantó los brazos hacia ella, la cogió por los brazos, cerca de los hombros, y apretó con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza que no podía entender como la mujer no se deshacía en pedazos.

- "¿Hola? ¿Te atreves a volver como si nada y saludarme con tanta despreocupación? Deberías haber huido por tu vida"- Dijo con palabras frías, cuidadosamente medidas para inyectar en el cuerpo de esa mujer pánico y sobre todo un ferviente terror, un terror que la hiciera aprender una lección que al parecer no había aprendido hasta ahora… a temerle.

- "Entonces si quieres... puedo volver a macharme"- Dijo tranquilamente y con cierta diversión en sus palabras. ¿Acaso aún tenía el valor de burlarse de él? ¿A caso no tenía miedo de que fuera a destrozarla allí mismo con solo su mirada? Además... estaba provocándolo deliberadamente, con todo descaro con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Por Dios, incluso tuvo el valor de decir que volvería a marcharse. Esa mujer no podía ser la Sakura que había conocido, tan pequeña e indefensa, tan confiada y dulce. Dudó que fuera ella por un momento, pero vio en su mirada el mismo brillo inocente y cálido que la caracterizaba.

- "¿Te burlas de mi?"- Dijo bajando el tono alarmantemente. Debía asustarla, o era eso o matarla, pero debía aprender a respetarle y  aprender que su palabra era ley y orden en su clan, en su casa, en Hong Kong y en toda China.

- "Jamás me burlaría de ti, pero como me dijiste que debería haber huido por mi vida pensé que no querrías volverme a ver"- Sakura empleaba su tono inocente pero había cierta mala intención en sus palabras.

Sakura no tuvo la intención de burlarse de él en un principio, pero le pareció una buena oportunidad de tomarse una pequeña venganza. Jugaba con él como él jugaba con ella, por como hacia que se sintiera igual que todas esas mujeres con las que había estado. Necesitaba verle sufrir como ella sufría. La joven no pudo resistirlo, debía torturarle, enseñarle que no debía subestimarla, que no era tan indefensa como había creído él desde un principio. Debía enseñarle a respetarla como persona, como un ser de voluntad propia, no como a un mero juguete. Todo ese tiempo pensando en que decirle, en como presentarse de nuevo ante él y ahora supo que tenía cierto control sobre él. Había notado su frialdad y su rabia, le había alterado y eso significaba que de alguna manera tenía cierto control sobre sus emociones y no iba a dejar escapar esa baza. Aunque no sintiera nada por ella, sabía que la deseaba y que por ello, lo que ella hiciera o dijera le estaba afectando de alguna manera. Si la quería, si la deseaba debía aprender que eso no le bastaba a ella. Si quería que estuviera junto a él debía respetarla, confiar en ella y sobre encima de todas las cosas debía amarla… Amor… pero… ¿ella le amaba a él? ¿o también era simple lujuria?

- "¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cómo has vuelto?"- Le preguntó atropelladamente mientras apretaba los brazos de la joven demandando que le respondiera.

- "Eso es algo que no te incumbe"- Dijo apretando los dientes al sentir que los dedos del hombre se marcaban en su brazo con mayor fuerza a cada segundo. 

- "¿Qué no me incumbe?"- Shaoran la sacudió levemente obligándola a alzar la cabeza- "Quiero que escuches bien Sakura, de una vez por todas. Eres **Mía** y por ello no puedes moverte, hablar o respirar sin mi consentimiento"- Las gélidas palabras del hombre acongojaron a Sakura en el repentino descubrimiento de la magnitud de su enfado, pero aún así, no dejó de desafiarle.

- "¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡Una bestia sin alma!"- Dijo intentando que le soltara los brazos- "Estoy harta de que declares que soy tuya, que te pertenezco. No soy nada tuyo, no soy ni seré jamás nada tuyo, así que suéltame"- Sakura le empujó con fuerza pero él que era mucho más fuerte, la aferró de los brazos herméticamente. A estas alturas Sakura creía que las marcas que dejarían sus dedos permanecerían durante toda su vida.

- "¿Tienes el valor de insultarme?"- Dijo con sonrisa fría, el hombre la miró con seriedad y la detuvo, apretando más sus brazos e inclinándola hacia atrás mientras se acercaba en un tono amenazador- "Claro que soy una bestia sin alma, ¿y sabes que hago con las almas que se cruzan en mi camino? Las devoro"- El hombre acercó su cabeza al cuello de la mujer, pasó su nariz desde la base del cuello hasta llegar cerca de su oreja y olió su piel, una piel con aroma de flor- "Huelo su miedo y su desesperación"- Sakura sintió temblar su cuerpo, no sabía si por la dulce seducción de su voz o las atemorizantes palabras que insinuaba bajo su oreja. Temblaba sin control, se sentía ardiente pero a la vez temerosa de su contacto, de la sensación de irrealidad, creía volverse loca con su aliento acariciándola- "Saboreo su piel helada por el terror"- El hombre sacó su lengua para acercarla a su cuello y empezar a degustar el sabor de esa mujer, sintió que hacía una eternidad que no tenía un plato tan jugoso delante de él, sintió que era la primera vez que algo tan dulce caía en sus brazos. Sakura sintió que un escalofrío subía por su espalda y que la hacía suspirar y respirar aceleradamente- "Y después las devoro hasta quedar saciado"- El hombre levantó la cabeza del cuello y miró el rostro de la chica. Vio que estaba sonrojada, los labios ligeramente partidos y los ojos cerrados, como si le incitara a que la devorara, tan vulnerable que parecía, era como si se estuviera ofreciendo a un sacrificio. Y él era la bestia que iba a tener el sumo placer de devorarla. Shaoran sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de ella, primero los lamió con lentitud, para hacerla temblar más aún y después la besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca, no tuvo piedad alguna. Movió su boca sobre la de ella, induciéndola a que respondiera y poco necesitó esperar. Sus lenguas danzaron a una única melodía y sus labios permanecieron unidos como si no pudieran separarse. Después de un momento que casi pareció eterno se separaron- "Esa es la clase de bestia que soy y que te tiene presa"- Sakura respiraba con anormalidad, no podía contener las palpitaciones de su corazón y sus labios se sentían arder en las llamas del infierno. Pero repentinamente la joven reaccionó como si un balde de agua hubiera sido rociado sobre su cabeza.

- "No me toques, no he vuelto aquí para esto"- Ella le empujó con ímpetu, consiguió separarse unos centímetros de él, los suficientes como para poder echar a correr, pero en su huída trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, no se había acordado que estaba muy cerca de las escalera, y tropezó con el primer escalón para caer sobre las escaleras. Shaoran la vio caer, no sintió la necesidad de ayudarla, se merecía eso y mucho más. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a sus pies, la contempló como un depredador mira a su presa indefensa.

- "¿Volver? En primer lugar no sé como has osado escapar de mí. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer lo que te plazca?! En este lugar yo soy la ley y tú debes atacar sumisa lo que yo dicte. Mi palabra debe ser vida para ti, debes vivir solo por ella, solo por mi"- El hombre se acercó a ella y posó su pie en medio de las piernas de Sakura. Se inclinó hacia delante para cogerla de una muñeca y darla la vuelta ya que había caído hacia delante al querer darse media vuelta- "¡¿Volver?!"- Repitió indignado porque ella hubiera empleado esa palabra, nadie volvía con Shaoran Li porque nadie jamás le abandonaba, no vivo al menos- "¡Si no hubieras vuelto por tu propio pie te hubiera encontrado! ¡No hay nada en esta ciudad que escape de mis ojos y mis oídos! ¡Y créeme, sino hubieras vuelto por ti misma hubiera sido peor!"- Sakura sintió un instintivo deseo de escapar y empezó a forcejear con él- "¿Ahora me tienes miedo?"- Preguntó el hombre posando su otra pierna a un lado y arrodillándose para contener el cuerpo de la chica bajo el suyo. Cogió la otra mano que intentaba aferrarse a las escaleras, ella se intentó deslizar entre el cuerpo de Shaoran y el suelo para salir, pero este apretó sus muñecas contra las escaleras impidiendo su huida- "¡Un poco tarde para arrepentimientos!"

- "¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Me arrepiento de haber vuelto!"- Shaoran sintió como el fuego que le había consumido durante esos cinco días de su desaparición volvían con tal fuerza que apretó las muñecas de la japonesa contra las escaleras con mayor fuerza. Esas palabras fueron el colmo a su paciencia.

- "Repítelo"- Ordenó como si creyera que no fuera capaz de repetirlo. Sakura pudo advertir en su voz cierta frialdad ante ese suave tono de advertencia. La joven olvidó todo aquello al notar como la fuerza sobre sus muñecas se volvía más violenta, pero no se amedrentó y se atrevió a responderle, no dejaría que pensara que le tenía miedo, aunque fuera verdad.

- "Me lastimas"- Dijo en un susurro mientras intentaba impulsar su cuerpo hacia delante para intentar liberarse de ese hombre una vez más.

- "Y más dolor que vas a sentir como no te arrepientas ahora mismo de todo lo que has hecho"- La mujer abrió los ojos hasta ahora cerrados y miró con desafío, no iba a tener miedo.

- "No me arrepiento de haber escapado de esta maldita jaula a la que llamas tu casa, no me arrepiento de haberte abandonado, no me arrepiento de haber infringido tus normas, tus leyes o todas esas patrañas que son solo capricho de tu voluntad, no me arrepiento de haberte dejado como a un pelele. Fue tan sencillo drogarte para que quedaras dormido... no me arrepiento de nada excepto de haber vuelto, no... mentira, sí que me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de haberte ayudado esa noche, de haberme cruzado contigo, de haberme acercado tanto a un ser tan monstruoso como t"- Shaoran no supo si su alma bullía de dolor o furia en ese instante.

Para ser alguien que se mofaba de ser el único espécimen de la tierra carente de emociones, en ese preciso instante intensas emociones le ahogaban. En realidad solo se sentía así cuando se trataba de Sakura, lo que era un hecho más preocupante todavía. Que una mujer pudiera tener control de algo que supuestamente no tenía, que con eso tuviera control de él, de su propia persona en sí. No, eso era algo que no iba a permitir que siguiera sucediendo, debía seguir permaneciendo estoico y firme. ¡Por Dios bendito! Si era el líder de una poderosa organización que trataba en el mercado negro, no un colegial enamorado… Pero… ¿colegial enamorado? No, eso si que no era, él no sentía amor hacia esa mujer, solo un deseo, un deseo que se apagaría en el mismo instante que la hiciera suya. Por supuesto que era así, no podía ser de otra manera.

De todas maneras, sintiera o no, sabía que cualquiera de los dos sentimientos que tuviera sospecha que pudiera sentir, solo estaban a un paso de conducirle a un camino, a un solo final, lo que conllevaba al desencadenamiento de algo muy grande y peligroso… para Sakura.

El hombre la miró fijamente un segundo antes de decidirse y frunció el ceño, con toda su fuerza la fijó las muñecas al suelo mientras él se dirigía hacia su encuentro. Bajó la cabeza y unió sus labios a los de ella en un rabioso beso, que no fue ni pasional ni tierno ni mucho menos delicado. El hombre no tardó en abrir su boca y hundirle la lengua en su garganta en posesiva violencia, no la deseaba, no le conducía ningún sentimiento que no fuera el del castigo, el de hacerle entender su fuerza y dominio.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y en el momento en que sintió la lengua de ese hombre deslizarse dentro de su boca con tanta violencia  sintió la urgencia de separarse. Tenía tal apremio de poder apartarse de ese ser que indiscriminadamente la atacaba de una manera tan voraz y violenta, que sus ojos empezaron a escocerle, sus lágrimas no caían por su cara, pero la urgencia de la necesidad de llorar se concentraba en sus ojos. Sentía arder su cara y su respiración evaporarse a cada intento de alejamiento, las manos de él la tenía inmovilizada, no tenía ni fuerzas para poder morderle y hacer que se arrepintiera de tal abuso. Shaoran se separó de sus labios tras un tiempo que creyó el adecuado para que reflexionara de esa nueva lección. Aunque se suponía un castigo sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a arder debajo de su piel. Vio a la joven atrapada debajo de él, los labios estaban hinchados por la fuerza del beso, más rojos y más voluptuosos que antes, su pecho subía y bajaba en inintencionada provocación, su cara enrojecida. Sakura se sintió humillada y no queriendo darle la satisfacción de que viera su expresión compungida giró su rostro dándole a mostrar su perfil.

- "¿Ya no luchas?"- Sakura apretó los dientes. Era más débil que él, la envergadura de su cuerpo era mucho más pequeña en comparación con la de él. También carecía de la musculatura que un hombre como Shaoran tenía, no es que fuera excesivamente musculoso, pero era evidente que era un hombre que se conservaba sano y que practicaba deporte, al menos. Sakura se recriminó mentalmente, no era momento de pensar en tonterías. La joven siguió sin darle la cara cuando le habló.

- "Si vas a forzarme hazlo de una vez y termina"- Sakura sintió rabia, pero no iba a darle el gusto de verla rendida y derrotada, antes la muerte a que la viera como un pajarito indefenso- "No me importa"- Shaoran intentó descifrar su mente pero no pudo.

- "¿Te importaría si fuera un desconocido?"- Dijo glacialmente. 

- "No habría mucha diferencia, además tampoco puedo decir que te conozca. Para mí eres solo un desconocido"- Shaoran se separó bruscamente de ella, se puso de pie y con una mano la cogió del brazo y la alzó como si fuera de papel. Sakura casi cayó sino hubiera sido por la firme mano que la agarraba.

- "Veo que aún tienes el descaro de enfrentarte a mi. Te atreves a jugar conmigo y despreciarme... No soy hombre que tolere tales desplantes. Hoy te enseñaré una valiosa lección"- Cogiéndola del brazo la tiró detrás de sí, obligándola a subir las escaleras. Arrastrando a la mujer que había encadenado con la fuerza de su mano. Ella intentó empujar en sentido contrario pero era inútil. Los dos subieron al paso que marcaba él. Al paso decidido e intempestuoso del joven.

- "¿Dónde me llevas?"- Sakura quedó perpleja, le había pillado de manera sorpresiva este rápido cambio. Al llegar a lo alto de la escalera y girar se cogió de la barandilla e intentó impedir que siguieran adelante. Shaoran la vio y la agarró de la mano cogiendo ahora sus dos muñecas.

- "Será mejor que te portes bien"- Sakura apenas podía andar erguida y para mayores males tenía que seguir su paso corriendo.

- "No puedo andar así"- Se quejó. Shaoran la miró y la soltó, Sakura aprovechó para darse la vuelta e intentar correr pero fue cogida de la cintura y un brazo, la obligó a dar media vuelta y se arrodilló un poco para poner el peso del cuerpo de la joven sobre uno de sus hombros- "Pero… ¿qué haces? ¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame!"

- "No. Mientras llegamos, tienes tiempo para reflexionar, porque cuando lleguemos, te voy a dar otro motivo más del que arrepentirte. Si conocerme ha sido lo peor que haya podido pasarte aún no sabes lo que está por llegar"- Dijo con una un tono irónicamente frío- "Te has burlado de mi, me has despreciado como si de cualquier cosa fuera, me has obligado a que desperdiciase mi tiempo durante estos últimos días y ahora serás tú quien pague por todo ello"- Le faltaba mencionar que le había vuelto completamente loca buscándola con desespero, pero eso era algo que no admitiría y mucho menos a ella. El joven la llevó como a un saco hacia su habitación mientras ella pataleaba, no gritaba pues sabía que estaba sola en esos momentos. Nadie estaría lo suficientemente loco como para atreverse a enfrentar al dueño y señor de la casa y Tomoyo… por cierto que ahora sí se arrepentía de algo más. Se arrepentía de haberle dado a Tomoyo la orden de no entrometerse en este lío con Shaoran.

El chino abrió las puertas de su dormitorio, dejó a Sakura en el suelo de golpe, sintió como si todo el peso de su cuerpo caía sobre sus piernas, se sintió torpe y débil, tanto que casi cayó al suelo de bruces, pero no se dejó vencer por ese contratiempo, se repuso como pudo pero no tuvo tiempo para eso, ya que Shaoran la empujó hacia el interior y luego entró él cerrando la puerta tras de sí estrepitosamente, para que Sakura tuviera conciencia del sonido. Sakura dio unos torpes pasos hacia atrás y luego hacia delante intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Shaoran por su parte fue camino a su cama, pasando por el sillón donde se paró, se desabrochó el chaleco que formaba parte del traje, se quitó las armas que colgaban de sus brazos, las dejó sobre el sillón y tiró la prenda de vestir sobre el mueble. Llegó a la mesilla de la cama, cogió algo sobre la mesa y volvió a la puerta. Sakura aún aturdida se dio la vuelta hacia el sonido y se dirigió a él sabiendo que sino llegaba después no tendría oportunidad de salir. Llegó junto a Shaoran que la apartó de la puerta con otro empujón. Sakura oyó después el sonido del metal resbalando con el metal. Shaoran introdujo la llave en la cerradura y dio una vuelta y después otra. Lo que llegó más tarde fue lo que la alertó con mayor fuerza, el silencio. Shaoran se dio la vuelta para hallar a Sakura en medio del cuarto, inconscientemente daba inseguros pasos hacia detrás, como un cervatillo asustado, que sabe sin tener plena conciencia de ello, que va a ser devorado.

Sabía que lo brusco de sus acciones la habían pillado de una manera tan sorpresiva que no sabía que hacer y como escapar. Lentamente retiró la llave de la cerradura y avanzó por un lado de la habitación para acercarse al sillón y allí meter la llave en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Vio las armas y las descargó lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo ante sus pies.

En todo momento permaneció mirando a la joven, sin apartar su mirada sobre ella. La intentaba intimidar, la quería poner nerviosa, la quería asustada, la quería atrapada, donde no pudiera escapar y donde nadie pudiera acercarse a ella excepto él. Esto era lo que llamaban un ataque psicológico, un ataque donde su mente era la que tenía que flaquear y quería que su voluntad estuviera menguada. Por primera vez en su vida se vio acechado por una idea que no era robar. La quería para él, sí, pero… quería que ella se entregara por su propia voluntad, el solo pensamiento de que ella fuera a él suplicante, deseando que la hiciera gozar se le estremecía el corazón y hacía que su sangre hirviera descontrolada. Esa revelación le causó un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda. Sin embargo no se dejó decaer, si él la quería la conseguiría y si deseaba que fuera hacia él anhelante, también lo conseguiría. Todo ello no quitaba el hecho de que también quería que se arrepintiera de sus palabras antes dichas. Quería que se arrepintiera y ahora mismo la estaba preparando para ello.

Ella sabía donde estaba por el ruido de sus movimientos, pero todo esto la había desorientado de tal manera que no sabía que podía hacer. Sabía que estaba siendo observada y también debía recordar que estaba encerrada. Estaba sola y desamparada y a cada minuto se sentía más y más pequeña. En un momento dado, no supo cuanto tiempo fue que había pasado desde que entró en el cuarto, optó por las medidas drásticas, se desbrochó las sandalias con rapidez y se las lanzó con tan poca suerte de no darle. Shaoran miró como una sandalia salía por un lado de su cabeza y la otra al otro lado, se acercaba bastante, pero no lo suficiente, pero no podía negar que la muy desvergonzada tenía valor, estúpido en este caso, pero valor.

Shaoran se movió, mientras la observaba con cautela iba desabrochándose los botones de la camisa hasta que quedó su pecho al descubierto, se desabrochó los botones de las mangas también y se remangó, preparándose para asaltar sobre su presa. Dio una vuelta a su alrededor antes de dirigirse hacia ella. La japonesa retrocedió hacia el lado opuesto del que él se acercaba al oír su cercanía.

- "No te acerques a mi o…"- Amenazó, queriéndole advertir de que podría hacerle algo que sabía que no sería capaz de hacer y no por falta de ganas… Pero fue inútil pues el tono de su voz había salido tembloroso y débil. Todo lo sucedido abajo en el vestíbulo, en las escaleras, la había dejado sin fuerza ni voluntad para defenderse porque se había hallado tan débil e insignificante bajo él, que supo que no tenía esperanzas de vencer, aún saliendo muy mal parada de ello no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria.

- "¿O qué? ¿Qué me puedes hacer si no lo hago?"- Dijo en tono sarcástico pero frío. El hombre estiró el brazo para cogerle de la muñeca pero lo siguiente que hizo la mujer le sorprendió de sobre manera. Sakura, en un acto desesperado, le había cogido del brazo y velozmente le había dado la espalda, deslizando hacia atrás un pie firmemente, para luego, con un leve impulso, lanzarle por los aires hasta llegar al suelo. En el suelo, Shaoran aún no podía creer lo que ella acababa de hacer, la miró un poco perplejo. Aún en el suelo y con la llama de furia avivándose más a cada momento, estiró el brazo hacia ella, que intentaba escapar y cerrando su mano sobre su frágil tobillo, la tiró al suelo, sobre la alfombra. Sakura cayó boca abajo cuando sintió como unos dedos se cerraban sobre su tobillo impidiéndola dar un paso seguro hacia delante. Shaoran se levantó sobre sus rodillas y llegó hasta Sakura hasta quedar sobre ella, sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza y sus piernas a los lados de la parte inferior de su cuerpo- "¡Maldita sea! Eres endiabladamente rebelde. Cada día que pasa me haces afianzar más la idea de que realmente eres una caja de sorpresas"- Dijo en tono furioso pero sin el más mínimo enfado en él, de alguna manera le parecía divertida la absurda resistencia que presentaba Sakura, era imposible escapar y aún así, sabiéndolo perfectamente no cejaba en su empeño de doblegarse ante él. Era indignante, irritante, pero hacia que se excitara más. Una flor tan hermosa y delicada con unas espinas ciertamente mortales.

- "Pues ten cuidado no te vaya a pasar como a Pandora y descubras algo que no te gusta"- Dijo indignada y enfadada, aún en esa postura, ella boca abajo y el aprisionándola. Era humillante.

- "Eso lo descubriremos ahora"- El hombre bajó su cuerpo hasta rozarlo con el de ella, cogió el cabello que tapaba su cuello y lo apartó hacia un lado para hundir sus labios en su nuca y hacerla vibrar con un leve roce de sus labios. Shaoran alzó los ojos hacia arriba mientras que con sus labios seguía la línea de su cuello hacia su barbilla y luego bajaba hacia el otro lado donde se hundió en su piel, lamiéndola como a un caramelo y plantando pequeños besos. Sakura sintió que ese escalofrío la invadía de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes y la hacía sentir una extraña calidez en su estómago, que lentamente bajaba hasta un rincón donde jamás pensó que sentiría tan conscientemente cálido. Apoyándose con la mano izquierda, bajó la otra mano por el cuerpo de la joven, que dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentirlo sobre la piel  de su pierna y no sobre la tela de su vestido. Shaoran se apartó un momento y la miró con ojos divertidos- "¿No te gusta cuando te toco?"- Dijo en un susurro malicioso- "¿Acaso no gozas?"- Dijo con un tono presuntuoso.

- "No… claro que no"- Dijo escondiendo su rostro sonrojado mientras tragaba salida

- "No eres buena mentirosa ¿lo sabías?"- Susurró en su oído mientras con el pulgar, con la mano parada en su muslo, acariciaba su piel.

- "Apártate de mi y déjame marchar"- Dijo en tono acalorado pero firme, ignorando el comentario del chico y la mano en su pierna.

- "¿Me das órdenes?"- Dijo sin detener las caricias de su mano. Suave y lentamente pasaba su dedo sobre su muslo de arriba abajo, con dulce provocación- "No acepto órdenes de nadie, ya deberías saberlo"- Dijo con risa en su voz al ver que la joven apretaba los puños con fuerza, situados sobre su cabeza, se resistía a sus propios deseos y ciertamente sabía que la joven estaba empezando a excitarse, saber que después vencería era un aliciente que le hacía sentirse placenteramente bien.

- "Pues yo no pienso seguir jugando a tus malditos juegos"- Dijo intentando levantarse, pero el cuerpo de él sobre ella se lo impedía- "Apártate"- Decía Sakura ahora mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar que las caricias subían cada vez más, lentas, provocadoras y torturadoras.

- "De este juego no te vas a escapar. Tú me has hecho bailar a tu son como una marioneta obligándome a patear toda la ciudad en tu búsqueda. Ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias de tus errores"- Dijo ahora con un tono más alarmante. El hombre seguía enfadado pero de alguna manera sintió que podía olvidar todo aquello si sentía la satisfacción de tomarla y hacerla solamente suya, se encontraba entre divertido y enfadado. No se atrevía a hacer nada absurdo, sabía que estaba enfadado con ella, pero parecía calmado y muy provocativo. Era el todo por el todo, no debía dejar que la siguiera viendo como a una niña sumisa.

- "Como me sigas tocando me volveré a marchar"- Amenazó, lo que provocó que el hombre se levantara un poco, dejando el espacio justo para darla la vuelta y dejarla con la cara mirándole a él.

- "¡Inténtalo si puedes!"- Dijo furioso e indignado, con el cejo entrecerrado, no alzó la voz en un grito, pero su voz parecía más intimidatorio que si gritara- "Antes de que vuelvas a escapar, prefiero encadenarte y enjaularte como a un pájaro si es que con ello evito que vuelvas a escapar"- Dijo casi en un grito, pero sin llegar a serlo.

- "¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo y juro que te odiaré por el resto de tus días! ¡Solo maldeciré tu nombre como te atrevas!"- Dijo levantando la cabeza y gritando con la misma potencia que las palabras de su acompañante pero en un tono más alto.

- "Pues ódiame, no me importa nada si te tengo a mi lado. Puedes maldecirme, insultarme, despreciarme si quieres. No me importa nada si para retenerte junto a mi es haciéndote prisionera en una jaula. Márchate mientras puedas, pero te aseguro por mi nombre que no volverá a haber una segunda oportunidad. Esta vez no volveré a confiar en tus tiernas palabras, no pienso volver a confiar en una mujer que me oculta la verdad"- Sakura giró la cabeza entrecerrando la mirada, era como si hubiera adquirido interés en cierto objeto a su lado, pero claro, eso no era posible. Shaoran vio como el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba con fuerza. Bajó un nivel y en lugar de tener su cabeza sobre su cuello pasó a besar y saborear los huesos que sobresalían bajo su cuello. Sakura reaccionó ante su tacto y llevó sus manos a sus hombros para que se separara de él, Shaoran levantó la cabeza ante el ataque inútil de ella. Fue alzando el resto de su cuerpo y diestramente cogió una de sus manos al vuelo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que la otra alcanzara su objetivo y le arañara. Una marca de uñas cruzaba el pecho del joven. El hombre cogió las dos manos e incorporó a Sakura sobre la alfombra, dejándola sentada con las piernas a los lados- "Parece ser que eres una gata con las uñas muy largas"- Dijo mirándose el pecho y sintiendo el leve dolor del arañazo que había dejado aquella felina. Las marcas de las uñas iban de arriba abajo de izquierda a derecha, empezaban cerca de su cuello, entre este y el hombro. No era una herida grave, pero al menos pasarían un par de días hasta que pudieran desaparecer.

- "Eso te pasa por hacer de mi un juguete cuando no lo soy"- Dijo con ojos amenazantes, como advirtiéndole de un gran peligro si continuaba haciendo de ella una muñeca. Movía sus manos entre la fuerte cadena que formaban las manos de Shaoran sobre sus muñecas. Shaoran soltó sus muñecas y cogió los dos brazos de la joven y los pasó detrás de su cuerpo, con una mano agarró sus dos muñecas y las sujetó con fuerza, volviendo a depositar el cuerpo de la joven sobre la alfombra con él encima de ella.

- "Entonces tendré que ser más severo contigo"- Ahora Sakura no se podía defender con las manos y notó como Shaoran la iba dando pequeños besos sobre el cuello una vez más, siguiendo la línea del cuello del vestido. El vestido que Sakura llevaba puesto era uno corto, de corte sencillo y de tirantes, de color verde y que se abrochaba por delante, parecía que se abrochaba con botones, pero en realidad se cerraba con ayuda de corchetes. Shaoran miró lo curioso del vestido y levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios, de satisfacción y lujuria- "Parece que viniste preparada y envuelta solo para que yo pudiera abrirte"- Sakura se sintió arder entre las llamas del infierno, el calor de su cuerpo subía a cada segundo que pasaba, a cada beso que daba, a cada palabra que susurraba, si no fuera porque estaba sana podría jurar que se encontraba febril. Sí, febril de puro deseo- "¿Te gusta?"- Preguntó con tono burlón al saber ya la respuesta, pues se dibujaba en todo el rostro de la chica.

- "No"- Dijo con dificultad- "Otros hombres han sabido ser mucho más audaces que tu"- Dijo estremeciéndose bajo su mirada. Tal vez la había aprisionado pero no le daría la satisfacción de ser una esclava sumisa, no, jamás le daría ese gusto.

- "¿Otros hombres?"- Dijo con una sonrisa de cruel deseo- "¿Segura?"- Hacía solo un par de minutos deseaba tener sus manos en su cuello y apretar con fuerza, pero ahora deseaba otra cosa de ella. Había transformado toda la ira en pasión. Todo su enfado se había esfumado para transformarse en una primitiva lujuria que le empezaba a consumir desde el interior. Shaoran bajó su mano serpenteando sobre el tierno cuerpo de la japonesa hasta sus muslos y una vez allí empezó a subir por la parte interior acercándose peligrosamente hacia un territorio prohibido donde jamás nadie había estado antes. Sakura lanzó un suspiro y ante esa torturadora caricia flexionó un poco las piernas, todo en un acto reflejo. Shaoran la vio temblar más cuanto más se acercaba hacia ese inexplorado terreno, sonrió satisfactoriamente ante tal sincera reacción- "Entonces no debería ser nada nuevo para ti el sentir esta clase de caricias"- El hombre subió lentamente hasta llegar a la tela que separaba su mano de su objetivo. Su mano se deslizó sobre la tela hasta volver a llegar a la piel desnuda y una vez traspasada la tela volvió a bajar la mano, esta vez adentrándose en su interior, sus dedos se deslizaron sin dificultad.  Ante ese audaz movimiento Sakura levantó la cabeza, abrió extensamente sus ojos y lanzó un grito.

- "¡No! ¡Detente!"- Shaoran no prosiguió y quedó detenido justo donde se encontraba. Sakura sentía que su pecho se encogía sobre su corazón y que sus sentidos se volvían locos. Tenía pleno conocimiento de la mano de Shaoran, tan impúdicamente puesta en ese lugar. Como ella había pedido no se movió, lo cual era un alivio porque no había proseguido con su avance y lo que a su vez era una tortura pues en ese lugar se estaba concentrando todo el calor de su cuerpo, sentía como la mano del líder la estaba abrasando.

- "¿Te he sorprendido?"- Dijo, burlándose de ella, con un implícito muy obvio, el cual era que también se estaba burlando de su anterior afirmación. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentó centrar sus pensamientos pues se veían nublados por el calor de la habitación, también intentaba tomar el control de su propio cuerpo que al parecer se había escapado y tomado voluntad propia- "Las mentiras son peligrosas, mi pequeña Sakura… muy peligrosas"- La malicia en su voz era abrumadora, una voz ronca y seductora, que poseía una melodía que la embriagaba por completo. Shaoran pegó sus labios a los de ella y con su lengua empezó a explorar el interior de esa cálida y húmeda caverna. Ella se resistió y si Shaoran no hubiera sentido esa pequeña resistencia no hubiera sido un beso tan delicioso como realmente había sido en el momento que ella fue vencida. El beso fue esta vez intenso, pero no violento sino pasional. La joven japonesa fue arrasada por la fuerza de su pasión, una pasión a la que respondía con igual intensidad, un hecho del cual Sakura no era consciente, no supo cuando, no supo como, pero se dejó llevar por él, por los pasos que él marcaba y por el ritmo que el exigía.

- "No te he mentido, ha habido hombres más audaces que tu"- Dijo cuando él empezó a separarse de sus labios- "Pero nunca llegaron a nada"- Dijo con algo de vergüenza y pena- "Al parecer mis negativas les ahuyentaba"- Dijo Sakura con cierto deje de amargura, no es que hubiera deseado de ellos algo loco y desenfrenado ni tampoco un exhaustivo acoso, pero el hecho de que los pocos hombres con los que había estado anteriormente solo se hubieran atrevido a un casto beso era decepcionante para una mujer. Si no podía inducir el deseo de un hombre es que, ciertamente, algo fallaba. La paradoja era que ahora deseaba de Shaoran lo que de otros no había deseado, que cesara ese continuo avance tan avasallante que la empujaba a un rincón sin salida. El acecho de Shaoran era algo a lo que jamás se había tenido que enfrentar antes con otro hombre. Pero a lo que realmente tenía miedo era dejarse llevar por su pasión, dejarse llevar por ese torbellino sin control que le ofrecía y al final quedar devastada. Quedar sola. Y sabía con seguridad que eso era lo que iba a ocurrir. Ella se entregaría y él, al final, habría obtenido lo que quería y la abandonaría, la utilizaría para satisfacer su capricho y al final… ella acabaría con el corazón roto- _"¿El corazón roto?"_- Era absurdo, ¿verdad?- _"¿Cómo puedo acabar con el corazón roto si no lo amo? Si apenas le conozco ¡Dios mío!"-_ Gritaba su mente desesperada. ¿De dónde había sacado tantas ideas sobre el amor? Shaoran no provocaba en ella ternura, ni un sentimiento apacible y cálido, porque así era el amor ¿no? Un sentimiento tranquilo y cálido el cual disfrutar eternamente y con el cual disfrutar con una persona y esa persona no era Shaoran, pues él la provocaba sentimientos confusos, una angustia que le apretaba el corazón y un ardor que la hacía sentir impúdica. La hacía sentirse como un ser lujurioso anhelante de algo más que besos. Todo eso la hacía sentir, pero jamás lo admitiría y nunca sería capaz de pedirle que le mostrara esa parte de su ser. Antes la muerte a dejarse caer a los pies de ese hombre.

Shaoran sintió algo que pensó que era alivio y júbilo. Era algo complejo pues no solía sentir tales sentimientos, lo dejó así, con esos nombres, más tarde ya descubriría que eran. Mientras los echó a un lado, olvidados en un rincón lleno de oscuridad. Desde la primera vez que la besó supo que Sakura era una mujer intacta, jamás tocada por la mano de un hombre. Pero no hablaba solo de su cuerpo, sino de su corazón también. Era una mujer que aún no había experimentado la sensación de ser parte de otro ser, ser invadida por otro ser y llevada hasta la culminación de la satisfacción, una satisfacción que era pecado que existiera, como era pecado que un ser virginal como ella descubriera.

Una de las reglas que Shaoran se había impuesto a sí mismo, después de una experiencia personal, fue tener prohibidas las relaciones con mujeres que fueran vírgenes, pues solían ser un gran inconveniente. Al final siempre se creían con cierto derecho sobre ti y cuando terminabas con la relación te cargaban con el peso de haber sido el culpable de haberse aprovechado de ellas, de haberles arrebatado la inocencia. También estaba el detalle de que eran muy torpes en la cama y siempre lloraban y berreaban cuando las arrebatabas su virginidad. Pero con Sakura tuvo un presentimiento, tenía la sensación, no, sabía que con ella sería diferente, por eso en ella... en ella no le molestaba ese detalle, ya que eso le aseguraba que jamás había estado en los brazos de otro hombre y que él sería el primero, el único y el último que la tocaría, que la besaría con tanta intimidad, que la acariciaría hasta volverla loca, el único que la tomaría. Sería suya, exclusivamente suya. Él sería enteramente dueño de su cuerpo y algún día sería el dueño de su alma, aunque en estos momentos no lo supiera en su subconsciente ya deseaba apoderarse de su alma y encadenarla a la suya por toda la eternidad.

- "Entonces has hecho bien al ahuyentarlos"- Shaoran bajó la cabeza hasta llegar a su vestido y con sus dientes empezó a separar lentamente los corchetes que impedían que pudiera apreciar la figura de su cuerpo.

- "¿Eso crees?"- Preguntó Sakura con ingenuidad. Shaoran sonrió, aunque aparentara ser fuerte, aunque en realidad fuera una persona con un carácter fuerte y difícil de dominar, aunque parecía ser alguien rebelde, seguía conservando esa parte ingenua que conoció el primer día que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

- "Sí, has hecho muy bien en ahuyentarlos"- Shaoran abrió el vestido entero y la mano que tenía libre empezó a subirla sobre su vientre, plano y liso. Sakura se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta de lo expuesta que se hallaba.

- "Entonces haría mejor en ahuyentarte a ti"- Shaoran rió levemente y siguió con la mirada el trazo que seguían sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de la indefensa mujer que se encontraba bajo su poder.

- "No"- Shaoran bajó su cabeza a su vientre y le dio un beso suave y delicado- "Porque has estado esperando para encontrarte conmigo"- Le dio otro beso- "Y que yo te haga completa como mujer"- Sakura sentía como su piel se contraía allí donde él la besaba- "Y pienso cumplir con ello"- Shaoran la miraba extasiado, el rostro de ella mostraba ansía de más, suplicaba por más aunque ella siguiera intentado negarlo.

- "Eres un fanfarrón… Shaoran... Por favor..."- La chica no pudo evitar intentar que una súplica escapara de sus labios, una súplica de que parara con toda esa locura, pero sus súplicas para que se detuviera parecían más bien gemidos que exigían más. Su cuerpo la contradecía, su tono la contrariaba, su mente estaba nublada por las nuevas sensaciones y Shaoran no pararía porque estaba seguro de que ella deseaba eso tanto o más que él. Podía seguir suplicando y mintiéndolo pero eso solo hacía que él deseara con más fuerza el hacerla suya.

- "¿Por favor qué?"- Dijo con esa irritable sonrisilla de satisfacción.

- "Para"- Dijo retorciendo las manos detrás de ella.

- "¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote?"- Pasó su lengua desde la parte baja hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se encontró con otra prenda que le impedía el paso.

- "No quiero... que sigas"- La respiración le entrecortaba la frase, entre bocanadas de aire, como si el oxígeno no llegara bien a sus pulmones.

Shaoran solo podía reír por lo bajo, el disfrute de los susurros de su ángel era incontenible, un ángel en sus manos con las ansías de saborear el pecado, aunque su mente ahora se encontrara confusa su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada caricia, a cada beso que él le daba, su cuerpo no le podía mentir aunque sus palabras fueran otras. No encontraba castigo más placentero que verla reducida a un animalillo asustadizo. Su mano pasó a la espalda de la joven y allí la empujó hacia delante, hacia el cuerpo de él. La sentó sobre la alfombra y allí incorporada la siguió agarrando de las muñecas con una mano. Era una mano tan grande… y no era una mano suave, no era la mano de un poeta, sino la mano de un guerrero, de un hombre el cual trabaja con dureza. No sabía la razón de las manos callosas pero no le desagradaban, no le importaba que esas manos la tocaran porque aunque sus manos fueran rudas sus actos eran lentos y provocadores que invadían de calor cada poro por el que la cruel mano pasaba.

La mano que sujetaba las muñecas de Sakura empezaron a liberarla. Shaoran lo hizo con plena consciencia de que podría rechazarle y echarse a correr, pero por alguna razón… no… por una sola razón sabía que no le rechazaría, ahora ya no.

Deslizó la mano desde la espalda hasta delante, recorriendo su cintura. Su otra mano también se deslizó hacia delante quedando a los costados de su cintura y después sus manos fueron hasta los hombros de ella y delicadamente sacó las mangas del vestido por los brazos, haciendo que la prenda cayera al suelo. La observó durante varios minutos con la cara estampada en un tono serio pero apaciguado. Cuando al fin se decidió a moverse, el joven impulsó el cuerpo de ella hacia delante y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Su cara se acercó a su cuello y lentamente su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante mientras el de ella se arqueaba hacia atrás. Sakura rodeó el cuerpo de Shaoran con las piernas para tener un punto donde sujetarse.

El guerrero dejó su cabeza en el ángulo que formaban el cuello y el hombro y olió el cálido aroma de Sakura, un olor que había adquirido el aroma de la anhelante pasión. Shaoran deslizó sus manos hasta detrás de su espalda y allí encontró el broche de su sostén. El cual hábilmente supo abrir.

Siguiendo las tiras del sujetar subió hasta llegar a sus hombros donde deslizó la prenda hacia los lados. Sakura encogió los brazos para impedir que prosiguiera y protegerse de su mirada, que por primera vez observaba la piel desnuda de su pecho.

Shaoran no tuvo que emplear la fuerza para apartar los brazos de la joven pues fue casi como si esta se dejara llevar por él. Le quitó la prenda y la tiró a un lado. Sakura se cubrió con los brazos su pecho, pero sintió como la mano de Shaoran aferraba sus brazos y los apartaba con delicadeza e inmediatamente sintió su aliento sobre su piel. Su corazón dio un brinco y su rostro se sonrojó violentamente. Shaoran tocó el pecho de la joven y con un pulgar acarició el montículo de ese pecho que tan bien formado estaba. Era del tamaño adecuado para acariciarlo, ni pequeño ni grande, justo del tamaño para que su mano pudiera envolverlo con suavidad y calidez. Era de la medida adecuada para que él la tocase, como si hubiera sido formado exclusivamente para su deleite.

Sakura con el puño cerrado acercó su mano a su boca y se mordió el dedo índice encogido en su puño, intentando con este gesto acallar sus involuntarios gemidos. Shaoran la vio mortificada por esto y la volvió a alzar para besarla en los labios, apartó la mano que ella mordía en su boca y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Agarró entre sus dientes el labio inferior y tiró levemente de él para después, lentamente, besarla, en un movimiento que era un baile lento, un baile solo para dos, donde el mero roce de sus labios era la más dulce de las torturas.

Sakura se sentía desfallecer. Era plenamente consciente de que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Shaoran, entre sus brazos y sin más ropa que una tela que tapaba la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que era una niña y se había quedado ciega, volvió a ella el sentido del pudor.

Quedó ciega siendo una niña, donde aún no había adquirido la edad para darle la importancia que realmente se le da al aspecto físico en una mujer. Se crió entre la oscuridad donde la belleza no adquiría significado, donde lo bello no era lo que se veía sino lo que ella sentía, por todo ello jamás dio importancia a su propio aspecto físico, siempre vestía como quería, como más cómoda se sentía, no utilizaba productos de belleza excepto alguna crema para no tener la piel irritada, nunca se maquillaba y siempre se peinaba según su estado de ánimo. Su cara y su cuerpo eran un misterio para ella misma, la última vez que se había visto solo era una niña que comenzaba a desarrollarse como mujer.

Comía bien y adecuadamente, pero no sabía si era demasiado delgada o por lo contrario le sobraba algún kilo. Tomoyo le había dicho que era perfecta pero su palabra no era válida pues si era un monstruo horrible, su amiga seguiría pensando que era toda una belleza. Además… no sabía como le gustaba a Shaoran las mujeres, por lo que sabía de Lara, le gustaban las mujeres más bien rubias, de cara bonita, cuerpo explosivo y carácter un tanto caprichoso, algo que Sakura no era, justamente era todo lo contrario. Sakura era el epítome de una belleza apaciguadora, de sonrisa cálida, de cabellos castaños, de colores ambarinos bajo el sol, de mirada verde como el campo en primavera. Si Shaoran gustaba de mujeres como Lara, Sakura tenía pocas posibilidades de gustarle si a carácter se refería, porque en cuanto a físico no sabía si era de su agrado. Jamás, durante todos sus años de ceguera se había preocupado de su rostro, se había preguntado como podía ser pero no se había planteado la pregunta de si era bella o no y ahora Shaoran la hacía sentir como un ser horripilante e imperfecto, un ser indigno de él.

Todas esas preocupaciones la invadían sin sentido, sin coherencia para ella. Jamás había tenido que preocuparse por esas minucias y ahora de la nada su pensamiento estaba repleto de lo que antes consideraba banalidades de mujeres coquetas, presumidas y pomposas.

Otra cosa que había perdido con el tiempo era el pudor, al no preocuparse de su cuerpo no entendía las razones para sentirse avergonzada, en cambio ahora quería estar cubierta por la más gruesa de las prendas para tapar su cuerpo. Shaoran la hacía dudar, la hacía sentir insegura de sí misma, la convertía en un ser desconcertado e indeciso, algo que ella no era.

Shaoran la tocaba sin saber lo que ella pensaba. ¿Sabría ella lo mucho que la atraía? ¿Lo mucho que la deseaba? ¿Acaso era consciente de lo hermosa que era? Ahora que la tenía en su poder no sabía si después de saciarse por primera vez no necesitaría una segunda o una tercera o muchas veces más para quedar totalmente cansado de ella.

Sakura echó su cuerpo hacia delante hasta tocar piel con piel. Su cabeza se separó de la de Li y descendió hasta que su frente tocó el hombro de este. Su respiración era irregular y su pulso galopaba desenfrenado.

- "¿No decías que ya habías estado con otros hombres?"- Le susurró con malicia en su oído. Su cálido aliento acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que una repentina debilidad invadiera su cuerpo, agradecía estar sentada porque si hubiera estado de pie hubiera caído sobre el suelo.

- "Y no te he mentido"- Dijo con una hilo de voz tan fino y callado que si no fuera por la cercanía de sus rostros él no la hubiera podido escuchar- "Pero…"- Sakura no era tan ingenua, no era una niña pequeña que recién salía de la escuela al mundo real, simplemente…- "… Yo… jamás…"- Había vuelto a la mansión con la determinación de dejar claros ciertos asuntos, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, su firme y férrea determinación inicial parecía resquebrajarse lentamente hasta hacerse virutas. Con la simple acción de que sus dedos tocaran su piel, Sakura veía desmoronarse el mundo ante sus pies, tal era el caso que hasta sería capaz de vender su alma al diablo por solo una mirada suya. Lo que no sabía Sakura era que su alma no solo había sido vendida al diablo sino que su corazón había sido enjaulado por él y que su cuerpo estaba siendo amaestrado para convertirla en su esclava. 

- "Jamás qué, Sakura"- Su voz sonaba con tono triunfante y divertido, el tono que tiene un presuntuoso disfrutando. Shaoran se mofaba de ella con ese tono, se burlaba de su debilidad y la convertía en un pequeño animalillo.

La joven japonesa tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza hasta que sintió una de las manos de Shaoran recorrer su espalda, desde la parte inferior, un poco más arriba de donde sus posaderas terminaban, siguiendo el sendero que marcaba su columna, lento y tentador, percibiendo cada centímetro de su tez. La dirección que llevaba esa mano, que tenía de guía solo un dedo, era el infinito.

Sintió como una descarga electrizaba su columna y sin poder contenerse echó su cabeza atrás, tensando su espalda y alejándose de Shaoran quien pudo contemplarla una vez más. En el preciso instante que ella se alejó, él aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre sus labios y capturar su boca para devorarla, intentando inútilmente saciar su sed de ella, una sed que fue acumulándose todos estos días sin esa mujer a su lado. El beso de Shaoran fue profundo y desesperado, un beso con el que intentaba ahogar su sed como un hombre que vaga por el desierto intenta ahogar su sed cuando descubre un oasis de agua cristalina. Este hombre intenta beber más agua de la que le está permitida, con una desesperación desgarradora, como si toda su vida dependiera de ese líquido.

Sakura sentía como los labios de Shaoran se movían sobre los suyos con el objeto de comérsela, de consumirla por entero con solo un beso, feroz, como el de un lobo. Se volvió a separar de ella y con su lengua, lamió los labios de Sakura. La joven quedó con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, tan perpleja estaba de la emoción que la embargaba que no notó que estaba otra vez expuesta ante él, desprotegida y vulnerable, sin mencionar desnuda. Solo se percató de su desnudez cuando Shaoran empezó a dibujar con su dedo un sendero que bajaba por su cuello. La joven sintió súbitamente como el calor se le subía a la cara y aunque ella no lo supiera, Shaoran se percató del intenso color de las mejillas de la joven, sonrió con satisfacción y un deje de arrogancia.

No podía esperar otra cosa de Sakura que no fuera una sincera reacción por parte de su cuerpo. Era lógico esperar que la joven se sintiera cohibida y tímida, no cabía duda alguna que mentía o eso, o era realmente una actriz consumada, lo cual descartó de inmediato, apenas la conocía, pero los días que había pasado con ella supo descubrir que la joven era insolentemente sincera, díscola, siempre con las defensas levantadas y preparada para atacarle y defender su orgullo, otra parte de su ser nuevo para él. En Sakura había orgullo, no se dejaba infravalorar y sobre todo no dejaba que la manejaran como las otras mujeres con las que había estado, por lo general esa cualidad en el sexo femenino prefería evitarla, pues el orgullo de una mujer puede ser por norma general muy molesto.

Una mujer orgullosa era por lo general una mujer virtuosa, en pocas palabras, solían ser muy estrechas, no se dejaban controlar y siempre provocaban peleas incoherentes donde su orgullo era lo que las guiaba. En pocas palabras, eran mujeres complicadas y que siempre traían los problemas consigo. Y por supuesto Sakura había traído sus problemas, hasta ahora le había causado más dolores de cabeza y amagos de infarto que placer, con otra mujer ya había conseguido satisfacer su deseo, pero con esta apenas había conseguido que suplicara por una caricia.

Otra palabra que definía a Sakura era misteriosa y sobre todo contradictoria, era una mujer dulce como pocas, inocente como ninguna, pero fuerte y rebelde, orgullosa y aunque ella no lo supiera podía llegar a ser seductora. Cualquier hombre que no estuviera ciego podía ver que tras esa inocente mirada había una mujer que dormía en un dulce letargo. Era duro, muy duro, pero sabía que si seguía insistiendo ella cedería, como ahora estaba comprobando, se dejaba guiar y sumergir, una vez que la amansaba con besos y caricias ella se entregaba.

Su primera decisión fue tomarla a la fuerza, le gustara o no a ella, la tendría y aunque esa decisión no había cambiado un ápice, ahora deseaba de ella una súplica, un gemido suplicante, anhelante por ser satisfecha y aunque muriera en el intento, que era lo más probable pues esa tortura era ya insoportable, conseguiría de esos labios esa súplica, lo conseguiría pues nada era imposible para él.

Con ninguna mujer había tenido que esforzarse para excitarla, no es que fuera el mejor amante del mundo, pero no se molestaba en satisfacerlas, para Shaoran las mujeres eran muñecas que debían darle placer, cuando una muñeca dejaba de ser interesante o excitante o satisfactoria las dejaba y buscaba una nueva, que supiera complacerle durante un tiempo, así era como quería a las mujeres, fáciles de adquirir, fáciles de manejar y fáciles de olvidar. Aún no podía comprender que fue lo que le atrajo de Sakura, era incomprensible saber que era lo que deseaba de ella. Era la primera cosa que se salía de sus planes, la primera mujer que le atraía de tal manera que casi le hacía perder la cabeza.

Shaoran bajó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la joven y lamió uno de sus pechos, Sakura sintió un estremecimiento y dejó escapar un suspiro, Shaoran levantó unos milímetros su cabeza y volvió a sonreír con petulancia, Sakura no se contenía, mostraba a Shaoran el deleite que le provocaba, no ocultaba su deseo pero tampoco se había decidido a acercarse a él y tomar cierta iniciativa, lo cual significaba que aún no estaba preparada y él no tenía inconveniente de enseñarla a gozar.

Sakura mostraba una pecaminosa sinceridad. Gozaba y no lo negaba, sentía pudor y no lo escondía. Sakura pensaba que disfrutar de tal manjar era una prueba divina, una prueba donde se le había presentado la tentación de la carne y debía evitarla, repudiarla. Sin embargo no lo haría, no podía, no dejaría escapar tal plato, tan dispuesto y apetitoso, prefería ir al infierno si así estaba predestinado, pero no dejaría de probar esa tentación que tan bien ofrecida se le había presentado, aunque le llevara a la eterna condenación, aunque su alma se perdiera por los siglos de los siglos, era algo que no podía evitar, pues era tal el gozo de esa pasión que parecía el paraíso. Y si para alcanzarlo debía renunciar al cielo, lo haría, lo haría muy gustosa, porque no encontraría otro cielo como las caricias de Shaoran.

Shaoran acercó de nuevo su rostro a su cuerpo y esta vez no se detuvo, saboreó el montículo de su pecho hasta que se irguió entre sus labios, cuando alcanzó su meta empezó a cerrar su boca sobre el pezón y con los dientes tiró levemente de él. Sakura llevó sus manos a los hombros de Shaoran y clavó sus uñas sin piedad sobre ellos. No es que le doliera lo que le estaba haciendo si no que sintió una sensación tan embriagadora que no supo hacer otra cosa sino agarrarse de lo más cercano y los hombros de Shaoran eran fuertes, lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerla. Si no fuera porque Shaoran la sostenía Sakura sentía que su cuerpo caería desfallecido. Estaba totalmente indefensa ante sus apasionados ataques, lo intentaba, intentaba recordarse que no debía rendirse, pero era tan duro y la tentación tan agradable que no tenía fuerzas para negarse.

Shaoran se separó y empezó a tantear con la mano el pecho que había degustado. Tan dulce había sido su sabor, toda ella era delicioso, desde sus labios hasta su pecho. Shaoran levantó la cabeza y por primera vez sintió los dedos de la japonesa aferrarse a sus hombros. No sintió el dolor, su cabeza estaba tan sumida en la labor que no lo notó. Mientras con una mano acariciaba su pecho, la otra fue deslizándose por la espalda hasta donde terminaba esta y empezaba a introducirse dentro de la tela, a su vez la pegaba más a él, haciéndole consciente de lo excitado que estaba. Sakura estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo que sintió el deseo de Shaoran donde sus piernas se unían y ella mismo sintió como esa parte de su cuerpo empezaba a arder. Era tan anormal lo que le sucedía, nunca su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera y deseando saber más de esa sensación apartó las manos de los hombros y las deslizó siguiendo el cuello de la camisa, hasta el primer botón. Se paró delante del primer botón y con manos temblorosas empezó a introducir sus dedos, acariciando la piel de él e intentando quitarle la camisa abierta. Después de todo no era justo que ella estuviera desnuda y él vestido. Aunque Sakura no lo supiera, lo que su mente intentaba razonar era solo el deseo que en ella residía, esa fútil excusa solo intentaba racionalizar sus actos, pues sino su mente no podía hallar explicaciones a todo ese torbellino descontrolado de emociones.

Shaoran, viendo que ella empezaba a tomar partido en ese juego dejó que ella prosiguiera su camino, acariciándole como ella deseara. Sakura había deslizado la camisa hasta los hombros y se acercó más a él hasta apoyar su cabeza en su cuello, reconociendo el aroma de su piel, de su cabello, de todo su ser. Shaoran apartó su cabeza, llevando la mano de su pecho a los cabellos de ella y tirando de ellos hacia atrás, para volver a asaltarla sin compasión. Mientras la besaba se fue quitando la camisa, primero una manga y después otra y con un tirón la lanzó a un lado. Puso las manos de Sakura sobre su pecho y la indicó que le tocara todo lo que ella quisiera, que le acariciara a placer, que disfrutara del contacto de su piel. Sakura fue tocando cada rincón, sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen y lentamente fue bajando. Sakura se paró y Shaoran ahondó el beso introduciendo su lengua más a fondo, bailando a un compás más rápido, Sakura notó que todo su mundo se movía y no se percató de las manos de Shaoran sobre las de ella guiándola a la hebilla de su cinturón. Sakura se deshizo del artículo de cuero y se embarcó en la batalla de abrir el pantalón. Intentó retraerse pero Shaoran fue firme y puso sus manos en el botón del pantalón, Sakura abrió el botón y puso sus dedos sobre la cremallera. Se sentía escandalizada, se sentía arder en las llamas de la condenación pues estaba tocando una parte muy íntima de un hombre, una parte que jamás había tenido oportunidad de tocar. Shaoran vio que se había parado y mientras seguía besándola cogió la mano izquierda de ella y la puso sobre él, la hizo sentir lo deseoso que estaba de estar dentro de ella y Sakura soltó un grito ahogado entre su beso. Sakura notó calidez e inconscientemente empezó a acariciarlo sobre la tela. Ahora era él el que empezaba a sentirse ahogado. Podía ser tímida, pero en estos momentos pensaba que era muy audaz.

Detuvo la mano de Sakura porque seria muy vergonzoso acabar antes de haber podido empezar, ahora más alentado tumbó el cuerpo de Sakura y se puso sobre ella, la observó el rostro, encendido como una cereza, ansioso por alcanzar lo prohibido. Shaoran puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven y se dispuso a quitar la última prenda, ya no podía esperar más. Había encontrado la aceptación de ella, aunque no se lo hubiera suplicado no le importaba, su deseo era mayor a él. Estaba tan ansioso como un adolescente en su primera vez y por ello fue tal su frustración cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta de su cuarto. Los ignoró pero persistieron acompañados de una voz.

- "Xiaolang"- Shaoran entrecerró la mirada y prosiguió con la tarea, mientras Sakura empezaba a turbarse volviendo a la realidad- "Xiaolang"- Se detuvo y dejó escapar una maldición- "Sé que estás ahí, Wei me dijo que habías llegado"- Dijo con una voz casi cantando. Sakura, como si hubiera despertado de un trance se empezó a alejar de Shaoran con la cabeza gacha. Se puso sobre sus manos y piernas y a gatas se alejó sobre la alfombra, tapándose con las manos lo mejor que podía.

- "Mierda"- Murmuró al ver que su presa se escapaba de él una vez más. Miró a la gacela que antes había apresado a un par de metros de distancia. Apretó los dientes y los puños y soltó un retahíla de maldiciones por lo bajo. Levantó su cabeza para mirar con furia la puerta de madera que se interponía entre él y la persona al otro lado.

- "Xiaolang, es importante"- Y esperaba que realmente lo fuera porque sino en esos momentos habría un homicidio.

Shaoran se levantó de la alfombra y cuando estuvo de pie notó cierta incomodidad, al parecer debía empezar de buscarle la parte placentera a las duchas frías. Shaoran cogió del suelo la camisa y se acercó a Sakura, se agachó delante de ella que parecía algo perpleja, no asustada como había pensado, pero si perpleja. Pasó sus manos detrás de ella con la tela entre sus dedos y puso su camisa sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos se alargaron a su cuello y apartó los cabellos de la joven que dio un respingo al notar sus dedos rozándola. Shaoran se levantó de nuevo y se puso a un lado de ella, pasó sus brazos bajo sus piernas y su espalda y la levantó sobre el aire. Sakura dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y mientras él caminaba ella notó como el calor desaparecía para reemplazarse por el aire fresco del cuarto. Después sintió que la bajaba y como su cuerpo se sentaba sobre un lugar mullido y algo frío. Sakura supo que Shaoran la había llevado a la cama y se había dado media vuelta. Inmediatamente oyó como este iba a un lado del cuarto y después a la puerta. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró. La joven se tapó el cuerpo con la tela de la camisa sin abrocharse los botones, en esos momentos su mente no razonaba muy bien.

El joven abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- "Tu vida depende de lo que me vengas a decir, Eriol, y esta vez no me lo pensaré"- Sentenció con un rugido. El joven de gafas y pelo oscuro estaba frente a la puerta con su típica sonrisa y su irresistible encanto que tan pocas personas soportaban.

- "Creo que mi vida puede ser muy bien arriesgada por esto"- Shaoran intentó escudriñar la sonrisa del joven pero solo pudo entrecerrar más la mirada, receloso. Su cara era el semblante de la afabilidad, pero después de tantos años sabía que ciertos rasgos de su faz cambiaban según la seriedad que realmente escondía el asunto. En esos momentos todo su ser le decía que Eriol le había interrumpido por algo verdaderamente importante, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo tan juguetón y había cierta arruga en su sonrisa, signo de que era una sonrisa forzada. Se conocían muy bien los dos, por nada era Eriol la persona que estaba siempre a la sombra de Shaoran, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras quien hubiera predicho lo que hubiera pasado.

- "Te veo muy seguro de tus palabras"- Le advirtió Shaoran ante su exagerada confianza. Esa forma de hablar le confirmaba que fuera lo que fuese era algo importante.

- "Una dama siempre es importante"- Dijo Eriol ahora con un tono suave y templado. A ese comentario Shaoran percibió que el interés de Eriol se había dirigido hacia otro lugar. Sakura que estaba sentada sobre la cama, el pelo revuelto, solo con la camisa de Shaoran, era ciertamente un paisaje que había llamado la curiosidad de Eriol. El joven fue descarado y no fingió su abierta curiosidad haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para mirar al interior del cuarto. Shaoran le fulminó con la mirada y se movió hacia un lado, interponiéndose entre el inglés y el objeto de su curiosidad. Eriol se encontró frente a frente de nuevo con el rostro de Shaoran y sonrió ampliamente. Una oportunidad jamás podía ser desperdiciada, y Eriol era de los que se aprovechaba de esas mínimas oportunidades.

- "Ahora voy"- A Eriol no le dio tiempo a contestar porque se encontró con la puerta en las narices. Había cerrado la puerta con energía pero con control, que apenas el ruido demostró lo verdaderamente irritado que estaba, apenas se escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes de diversión, ahora que había pasado el peligro podía volver a su hobby favorito. Se separó de la puerta y se marchó hacia las escaleras.

Shaoran empezaba a familiarizarse con este nuevo estado de ánimo, la ira. Había tenido sus arranques en su más tierna juventud, después pasó a controlarla para transformarla en fría calculación y ahora volvía a tornar a ese débil sentimiento. Debía de despejarse, controlarse, debía calmarse y pensar fríamente, era habitual que Eriol jugase con él, era algo natural en él, pero jamás había dejado arrastrarse por sus juegos, hasta ahora. Se pasó una mano por el cabello echándolo hacia atrás y la cerró sobre su cabellera, reflexionando.

Eriol siempre había sido un maldito cínico, eso era un punto con el que compartía con él. Los dos miraban al mundo con cinismo y desprecio, creían que el mundo estaba siendo controlado por criaturas débiles y patéticas las cuales no estaban allí sino para ser controladas y manejadas con látigo y mano de hierro. Algún día llegaría el día con el que se haría el poder de todo y donde el mundo se rendiría ante él, ante los fuertes, entonces todo estaría bien, todo estaría bajo su poder y nada más volvería a ser contrario a su voluntad. Eriol sin duda compartía su visión, siempre le apoyó a pesar de todo, aunque era irritante siempre había sabido que Shaoran era el que debía ser el líder para guiar al clan.

Shaoran desechó todos esos pensamientos y frunció el entrecejo al recordar la insolencia de él. Por mucho que llegara a considerarle una gran ayuda, jamás toleraría que si fijara en una de sus mujeres, era una regla de oro, jamás inmiscuirse con la mujer del jefe, ni tocarla, ni siquiera mirarla. Debía recordar tratar ese asunto con Eriol más tarde. Shaoran olvidó todo aquello y se dirigió hacia su armario, había quedado parado demasiado tiempo y él no era persona que se dejara sumergir en sus pensamientos a no ser que estuviera a solas y efectivamente no estaba a solas en esos momentos.

Shaoran levantó la cabeza y observó a Sakura que estaba en la cama. Estaba aún colorada, ahora al menos respiraba con más normalidad. La camisa de Shaoran le tapaba apenas las piernas, las mangas le eran grandes y por si fuera poco ni siquiera se había abrochado los botones. ¿Es qué le estaba provocando a propósito? Tenía los cabellos sueltos derramándose sobre sus hombros, algunos mechones tapaban la parte izquierda de su rostro. La joven tenía las piernas una a cada lado y las manos entre los muslos, agarrándose a la colcha de la cama con dosel. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente gacha y temblaba ligeramente.

Shaoran se pasó nuevamente la mano por los cabellos parándose delante del armario. Parecía una niña pequeña, temerosa de algo que acababa de descubrir, era tan grande la tentación de enardecerla de deseo, de hacerla suplicar por él que ahogó una exclamación. Debía dejar de ser tan necio, se estaba dejando llevar por la lujuria, por la lujuria hacia esa mujer que no tenía las habilidades femeninas de las que estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse. Él era el descubridor, el maestro y el guía que le enseñaría a conocer las artes del sexo y aunque era asombroso, ese aspecto le hacía sentir un sentimiento de anhelo.

Sakura estaba avergonzada, era imposible que se hubiera dejado llevar de esa manera, como si fuera una… una… mujer cualquiera. Se había dejado domar como si no tuviera moral, como si no fuera más que una mujer de la calle, incluso peor. Había perdido los papeles, se había dejado llevar. Se había resistido, pero al final había cedido ¿Tan débil era su fuerza de voluntad? ¿Acaso no podía haber resistido con más ímpetu? Sabía que sí, que podía haber resistido, pero no quería, en el fondo de su alma lo sabía, le deseaba con tal fuerza que era abrumador. Era algo más que deseo, esa fuerza que tenía, ese poder que tenía sobre ella, le atraía. Era un hombre fuerte, dominante, testarudo, con una fuerte opinión vejatoria del papel de un mujer y… Dios… tenía tantos deseos de hacerle ver lo contrario, de hacer que su corazón se abriera, porque sabía que todo esto residía en su corazón. Pudo notar que era desconfiado, reticente y controlador, le gustaba que todo estuviera en orden y que ese orden fuera impuesto por él. En ese aspecto, era muy parecido a Sakura. Los dos ansiaban por dominar todo lo que les rodeaba. Sakura quería controlar su destino, agarrarlo para que no volviera a ir en su contra, pero ella había aceptado a que esa empresa jamás lo lograría sola, había aceptado la compañía de su prima y amiga, en cambio Shaoran… el era solitario. Sakura se sentía atraída por su soledad, era como si su alma clamara por libertad, clamara por algo que no podía alcanzar y ella deseaba estar ahí para darle la mano y entonces descubrir como era realmente él. Tenía la absurda idea de que en su corazón había algo cálido, amurallado por paredes de hielo.

Shaoran se volvió hacia el armario abrió las puertas y empezó a sacar la ropa de él. Una camisa limpia junto con un conjunto de pantalones y chaleco. El conjunto era de color grisáceo, un gris oscuro, como el color de su alma, negra, en penumbras. La ropa siempre pulcra, bien planchada y limpia. Shaoran cogió las prendas y se dirigió a la cama. Las dejo a los pies de esta y se acercó a Sakura, se quedó parado mirándola, era tan tentadora… cerró los ojos y dejó olvidado ese pensamiento, si seguía obcecado con esos pensamientos su salud mental peligraría y también su salud física, no había nacido para vivir en santa castidad como un monje, eso podía jurarlo ahora. Se volvió y marchó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Sakura oyó como el agua corría por el grifo, levantó la cabeza ante el sonido. ¿Se iba a duchar ahora? Al parecer iba a cambiarse de ropa porque había oído antes el revoloteo de la ropa. Un escaso par de minutos después dejó de oír fluir el agua.

Shaoran se sintió algo mejor, pero decidió que o empezaba a remediar ese problema o se tendría que resignar a las duchas frías, que con toda seguridad jamás llegaría a habituarse. Vio a Sakura con la cabeza levantada y tuvo que contenerse nuevamente. Se acercó a la cama y cogió la ropa.

Sakura oyó el sonido de la tela otra vez, era un sonido suave y delicado que susurraba en su oído. Era evidente que Shaoran se estaba cambiando de ropa y fue entonces, solo entonces, que se percató de la idea. Tuvo consciencia de que Shaoran estaba desnudándose descaradamente delante de ella. Tampoco es que fuera nada alarmante, pues ella no le podía ver, pero ante solo esa idea… Entonces se preguntó si hubiera importado si no hubiera sido ciega y esa pregunta tornó rumbo a… ¿Cuántas otras mujeres le habrían visto cambiarse? Y sin darse cuenta se enfurruñó por esa idea. Un ardor en su interior empezaba a formarse, antes solía apenarse por la idea de él y sus anteriores mujeres… pero esta vez se sintió… enfadada. Pero no debía sentirse así, él no la debía nada al fin y al cabo. Tan pensativa estaba que no sintió un peso apoyarse sobre la cama y hundirse en el colchón.

Shaoran se sentó en el borde y se quedó en la cama observando a la mujer que había dejado en ella. Aún no había olvidado lo que Sakura había hecho, podía haberse dejado llevar por la pasión del momento, pero seguía furioso con esa indómita mujer. Aprendería a obedecerle, tanto por las buenas como por las malas. Alzó la mano con el cejo fruncido y cogió las puntas de sus cabellos. Se los acercó a la nariz y respiró profundamente. Sakura se mantuvo quieta en todo momento. Shaoran avanzó un poco sobre la cama, aún con los cabellos entre sus dedos.

- "Aún no he terminado contigo"- Sentenció Shaoran con una promesa, pero una promesa muy peligrosa.

Ella sabía que no solo se estaba refiriendo a su apasionado encuentro antes de que fueran interrumpidos. No, había notado su tono de voz comedido y calculado, había notado que ahora volvía a mostrarse distante, no había duda que seguía enfadado con ella y sospechaba que Shaoran era del tipo de personas que jamás perdonaba y que por el contrario castigaba. Aún con todo eso no escaparía de él, aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos, como había hecho de pequeña, no huiría, jamás volvería a escapar de la realidad, esta vez sería fuerte, esta vez sí alcanzaría su objetivo, habían pasado 15 años, pero los recuerdos eran tan vívidos como si hubiera pasado solo unas horas. Había querido olvidar, después de haber quedado ciega había bloqueado esa parte de su pasado, esa sombra que siempre la perseguía, esas pesadillas que la acosaban, las había olvidado, pero ahora sabía porque estaba en Hong Kong y era para cumplir su promesa y el pacto de sangre. Un pacto irrompible y perdurable por los siglos de los siglos.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y oprimió sus labios sobre los de ella como el sello de su promesa. Seguidamente el hombre marchó hacia la puerta y tras cerrarla metió la llave en la cerradura, Sakura se percató del ruido y corrió hacia la puerta, tropezando una vez en el camino con la alfombra, pero sin caer sobre ella. Estampó los puños contra la puerta y empezó a golpearla y a gritar, pero no oyó nada. Sakura se enfureció y le dio una patada a la puerta, cometiendo un gran error pues estaba descalza. Lanzó varios improperios y finalmente se rindió. Apoyó su frente en la puerta.

- "Maldito hijo de…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shaoran observó mecerse las llaves de un lado a otro y se las guardó en el bolsillo del chaleco. Caminaba con serenidad y calma. El estilo de su vestimenta era formal, como siempre, pero que después puesto en su cuerpo daba la sensación de menos seriedad, siempre con la camisa fuera y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado, el chaleco sin abrochar. Era su estilo, ropa formal, aspecto serio, cara de póker, pero la vestimenta un tanto desenfadada, como su edad marcaba, joven, pero firme y serio y jamás utilizaba corbata, a menos que fuera imprescindible.

Bajó las escaleras y le dijo a Wei, que esperaba abajo, que Sakura estaba encerrada en el cuarto, que la tuviera vigilada, no podía esperar sino alguna que otra triquiñuela de la japonesa.

- "¿Y Tomoyo?"- Fue en ese momento que apareció Eriol desde las escaleras, bajando también. Shaoran observó al joven inglés y notó algo en su rostro. Ya no hacía falta que le dijeran donde estaba Tomoyo. Eriol supo lo que observaba su primo y Wei y solo sonrió.

- "Un pequeño percance"- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y rebajarle importancia al asunto. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla y notó cierto dolor en su mejilla. ¿Quién decía que las mujeres no pegaban duro? - "¿Y tú?"- Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia donde observaba Eriol y vio las marcas que Sakura había dejado antes cuando le arañó.

- "Espinas"- Contestó el chino. Eriol solo sonrió de nuevo.

- "La dama espera en la sala"- Dijo Eriol. Shaoran caminó hacia su derecha pero entonces se percató del rostro de Wei. El hombre estaba inquieto y que decir que se le notaban las arrugas más de lo normal. Pasó al anciano y marchó al cuarto donde la misteriosa dama esperaba- "Esto va a ser muy divertido"- Shaoran levantó una ceja ante el comentario de Eriol. Si para él era divertido apostaba que para Shaoran no lo iba a ser tanto.

Shaoran llegó delante de las puertas del saloncito y las abrió sin darse a presentar antes. ¿Para qué? Él era el dueño y señor de la casa. En un principio no vio a nadie en la sala hasta que alguien se alzó detrás del alto sillón que daba la espalda a la puerta. Vio unos largos cabellos negros. Caminó rodeando a la dama hasta quedar detrás de uno de los sofás de dos plazas. Su rostro se tornó extremadamente serio y sombrío. La mujer le miró levemente de perfil con la pose siempre erguida. Eriol avanzó por el otro lado, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin duda, la cosa se ponía cada vez más interesante.

- "Te estaba esperando"- Fueron las frías palabras de la mujer.

**N. de la A.**: Al fin!!!!!!!!!! Un S+S!!!!!!! No se pueden imaginar lo q me costó escribir este S+S!!! 3 veces!!!! Dios mío, si pudieran ver la primera versión verían que era espantoso, menos mal q mi 'ayudante' me hizo reafirmarme en q la escena era patética, me salió muy… poco de mi estilo :P.

Gracias x esperar tanto (debo decir q + del 90% del fic estaba listo 3 semanas antes, pero por cuestiones personales (mucho lío) he tenido que ir lenta escribiendo las últimas págs) y dejen sus comentarios sobre este cap, que siempre se agradece saber si los S+S son aceptables o no (así voy tanteando para el tan esperado cítrico XD)

Pero vayamos al grano… Sakura está de vuelta, pero… ¿Cómo volvió? ¿Terminó con lo suyo? ¿Volverá a fugarse? Y Eriol… ¿Q le pasó a su mejilla? Y Meiling… Pero q pena de vida, pobrecilla… ¿Y esas flores? ¿De quién serían? ¿Y el hombrecillo nuevo? El de los juegos ¿Q andará tramando? ¿Y esta mujer tan misteriosa de la salita? ¿Quién es? Por todos los dioses!!!! Tienen razón al decir q los dejo en suspenso… No pensé q habría tantas preguntas… Aps!!! ¿Y cuales son las flores que le enviaron a Meiling? ¿Alguien las conoce? XD.

Aviso: NO VOY A ACORTAR LOS CAPS DEL FIC!!! Me indigna q me digan q los acorte, ¿Saben lo q me cuesta solo dejarlos tan cortos? Podría tirarme más páginas!!!! No quiero ser borde, ni nada, pero si les parece largo pueden dejarlo a la mitad y leerse la otra mitad al día siguiente, pero por nada acorto el fic. Sería muy complicado y a la larga sería peor pues tendría los caps más cortos pero tendría q hacer más caps y seguramente tardaría igual y leerían menos. En fin… solo aclarar que para nada me sigan pidiendo eso, por favor, siempre que me pidan algo, q sea razonable, xq esto no lo es. Yo cuando tengo q dejar de leer un libro para hacer otras cosas lo dejo a medias T_T. No es tan complicado.

Thanx por leerme!!!! Y por todos esos reviews!!!!

240!!!! Lloro de la alegría, realmente no me lo merezco. Arigato Gozaimasu!!!!! Muchas, muchas gracias por leer este fic!!!

Para cualquier actualización o avances de los fics miren mi BIO o contacten conmigo a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Zai Jian


	15. Llagas

27 de Diciembre de 2004 

**Disclaimer**: Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura.

Este fic no es acto para gente inmadura, de sensibilidad excesiva o poco tolerante a las escenas de violencia o subidas de tono, por los futuros caps que vendrán, gracias.

- "Conversaciones"

_"Pensamientos"_

_Sueños o recuerdos_

Cambios de escenario

**Una Flor En La Oscuridad**

Capítulo 15: Llagas

**By: Kalyna (Kassy99)**

La dama que se encontraba delante de ellos se erguía en toda su plenitud. Con el porte y el esplendor de una reina se mantuvo dignamente erguida ante los dos jóvenes. Siempre había sido una dama, eso era indudable, ya desde la cuna había sido una de las mujeres más virtuosas que podía pisar la faz de la tierra. Proveniente de una de las familias más poderosas y antiguas de toda China su porte aristocrático era tan natural que era evidente que había nacido con él, que era algo que estaba entrelazado en la línea de ADN de su sangre.

Su familia estaba arraigada en las altas esferas de China desde la ancestral dinastía Sui,pero fuedurante la dinastíaTang cuando obtuvo mayor poder e importancia. El hombre que dio trascendencia a su apellido, el auténtico fundador del nombre de su familia fue alguien muy inteligente, era lo que se clasificaba un hombre de letras y una persona muy observadora, un hombre que supo estar al lado del general Yuan Li, cuando este se levantó contra el dirigente en su peor momento, un hombre que supo ver que ese joven aprovecharía el momento de rebeliones para hacerse con el poder. Este hombre, Yang Tseº, pudo ver en Yuan Li, el que más tarde sería conocido como el emperador Gaozu, su poder interno, su destino como conquistador y dirigente. El antepasado de esta dama, Yang Tse, fue uno de los ministros de su gobierno, el hombre que siempre estaba detrás del emperador tras sus mandatos y el que supo guiar tras la palabra del emperador todos sus mandatos. A partir de entonces el apellido Tse fue uno de los más reconocidos por su antigüedad histórica y su influencia política en la actualidad, pero no de los más apreciados.

La dama, además, tenía lo que llamaban 'sangre azul' corriendo por sus venas, ya que un difunto descendiente de Yang Tse, fue primo tercero de uno de los emperadores, ahora mismo no sabría de cual de ellos, pero eso era algo que en realidad no importaba. Después de todo, solo contando la maravillosa historia de su familia, de lo allegados que fueron con los sucesivos emperadores, con sus títulos y por simplemente haber sobrevivido a todos los golpes de estado a lo largo de la historia y jamás ser declarados traidores, ya era de por si un gran logro.

No, uno no podía olvidarse de donde descendía esa mujer. Debía de ser evidente en su clásica forma de comportarse, siempre tan impasible y fría, siempre tan superior, con su mirada siempre mirando por encima de ti, como si estuviera siempre mirándote desde lo alto de una interminable escalera, como si en vez de andar como cualquier mortal, flotara sobre ellos. Era una mujer con orgullo y arraigada a las anticuadas normas, una dama que hacia sentir escalofríos a cualquier persona. Shaoran pensaba que esa mujer le recordaba a su madre, pero su madre tenía un cierto aire muy diferente rodeándola. La diferencia era que en esa mujer se podían ver y esperar todos sus movimientos, siempre podías saber como actuaría, en cambio su madre era tan sutil y tan impredecible que nunca sabías si quería ayudarte o simplemente te estaba guiando hacia tu perdición.

Shaoran caminó hasta quedarse frente a frente con la mujer. Su forma de vestir era sobria y de colores apagados. Vestía como siempre había vestido, con un vestido típico de corte antiguo, de mangas largas y falda larga, con el corte del lado de la pierna discreto y con unos dibujos que manifestaban el símbolo de su clan, el dragón. De negro riguroso, tras la muerte de su esposo no había otro color en el armario de la mujer, bueno, exceptuando algún gris y marrones muy oscuros, aunque si lo pensaba bien, nunca la había visto vestir de otro color, aún cuando su marido vivía. Aún a pesar de los deprimentes colores, la mujer vestía con un vestido tradicional muy hermoso en su diseño, con un bordado en el cuello, las mangas y el final de la falda con hilo de plata, tenía un gusto deprimente con los colores pero era innegable que le quedaba como un guante, complementando su actitud y su helada belleza.

El inglés por su parte fue más lejos y se fijó en otros detalles de su persona. Los años podían haber pasado por ella, pero eso no marchitaba su belleza. El vestido no tenía nada revelador, era de corte modesto, nada llamativo y sobre todo era recatado, ni tan siguiera revelaba nada de los brazos exceptuando sus blancas manos y no hacia tiempo como para ir tan bien tapada. La calidad de la tela no podía quedar atrás, seda finísima, de la mejor calidad. Por último estaban los zapatos, de color también como la noche, sencillos y sin adornos. En toda esa mujer no había adornos a excepción del prendedor del cabello y un anillo. Si llevaba algo más debía de ocultarlo muy bien pues no era apreciable a simple vista.

Siempre había sido una mujer con gustos muy insulsos, elegantes, sin duda, pero muy insulsos. Era realmente una mujer muy apagada y a decir verdad, cada vez que la veía, la observaba más y más apagada, como el fuego de la llama de una vela que va consumiendo la cera hasta quedarse sin más mecha donde prender su llama.

Sus facciones eran las clásicas del prototipo de mujer china con clase. De nariz recta, ojos grandes y boca carnosa, sin una pizca de color en su piel, blanca como la leche, de cejas finas y pómulos lisos, era una mujer que casi podía pasar por un muñeca de porcelana, pero lo único que podía llamar la atención de la gente, si es que era muy observadora, era la disparidad de su personalidad con los ojos, castaños prácticamente carmesíes, del color del fuego, algo que no concordaba con la actitud de 'La Viuda de Hielo'. Sus ojos mostraban pasión pero su corazón era un témpano imposible de deshielar.

Shaoran Li la miró con tranquilidad y se mantuvo de pie mirándola a los ojos, la mujer no dio indicios de ninguna clase de sentimiento, ni indignación, ni enfado o de rencor, no disimuló ignorancia hacia la marca que se apreciaba cerca del cuello del joven, por su mirada pudo ver una mirada reprobatoria, pero solo durante un leve instante, después volvió su mirada hacia el joven sin emitir ningún sonido, ni dejar entrever ninguna opinión en su mirada.

Esa mujer era una artista a la hora de disfrazar los sentimientos, sin duda se había ganado el apodo que de pequeños la pusieron, 'La Dama de Hielo', ahora, tras pasar el tiempo y tras quedar viuda su podó pasó a ser, 'La Viuda de Hielo', la impertérrita e inamovible mujer que no movía un músculo ni tras la pérdida de su esposo, al que, según malas lenguas, había celebrado su partida, si es que esa mujer sentía alegría para poder ser capaz de celebrar algo. No movió un músculo cuando perdió a una de sus hijas y jamás perdió ni una sola lágrima cuando recibió la noticia de la pérdida de su hija y años después la de su marido.

La mujer mantuvo la mirada fija, sin la menor intención de analizar al joven delante de ella, después de años sin hablarse y mucho menos verse no tenía ni la más mínima curiosidad de ver en que joven apuesto se había convertido Shaoran. Si hubiera sido el hombre más horripilante que hubiera visto tampoco le hubiera importado. Nadie se movió ni un milímetro tras lo que parecieron horas, que en realidad fueron minutos, y tras un sonido del exterior del cuarto cada uno tomó una nueva posición. La dama se sentó nuevamente, con las manos unidas sobre su regazo, las piernas cruzadas, una puesta detrás de la otra y la espalda erguida, dando en claro su posición de respeto, no lo pedía, sino que lo exigía como derecho propio. Shaoran se sentó resueltamente en el sillón de enfrente, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, las piernas separadas y las manos en los apoyabrazos. Eriol por su parte se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas que había a la izquierda de su amigo, se sentó silenciosamente observando a los dos y se apoyó tranquilamente, como si estuviera observando una partida de un juego muy entretenido.

- "¿A qué debo agradecer vuestra visita?"- Rompió el silencio Shaoran.

- "A tu ineptitud"- Casi se olvidaba Eriol. Esa mujer no tenía descaro con su lengua, era más venenosa que las serpientes y tenía muy pocos escrúpulos a la hora de criticar o insultar y que decir de su brusquedad, era una dama, pero tenía unos modales que distaban mucho de lo educado. Ni tan siquiera se había dignado a un simple 'Buenas tardes' o un más escueto 'Hola', después de años sin verse era lo mínimo ¿verdad?.

- "Veo que vuestra lengua sigue siendo igual de afilada que hace unos años"- Shaoran no iba a ser menos, la discordia entre ellos residía en la misma existencia de Shaoran, lo cual no podía solucionarse hasta que este muriera, algo realmente complicado.

- "Y veo que tu incompetencia ha aumentado tras estos años"- Sin duda esa mujer no tenía pelos en la lengua. No podía clasificársele de mujer tímida. Eriol vio el juego de palabras y pudo ver que aunque le provocaran Shaoran seguiría dirigiéndose a ella con respeto, por ser la viuda de su tío y una persona de su familia de mayor edad. Eriol no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Las cosas estaban torcidas ya que la que debía mostrar más respeto era ella, pues Shaoran era de mayor rango dentro del clan.

- "No veo de que se puede quejar, no veo que algo vaya mal y si así fuera, estoy lo suficientemente capacitado como para solucionarlo, pero se me olvidaba, a usted no le incumbe en nada como dirija yo **mi** clan"- Remarcar la palabra 'mi' con un tono más duro no empequeñeció a la dama.

- "Por algo estoy aquí hoy, si no jamás me molestaría en volver a tener que estar en tu presencia"- Cuando Eriol la había visto, esta no había pronunciado ni un palabra excepto la necesaria para darle a entender que necesitaba ver a Shaoran. La mujer había entrado sin invitación, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, le indicó que fuera a buscar a Shaoran y le pidió a Wei que la llevara a una salita con un té, todo esto con la actitud de la señora y dueña de la casa.

- "Ahorrémonos esta tortura, resuma y márchese lo antes posible"- Dijo Shaoran apoyándose en su codo derecho.

- "Primero está el asunto de las casas con el clan Tigre"- Eriol miró ahora a la mujer, seguramente lo que tenía que aportar era interesante- "Es imperdonable tu comportamiento. No se puede llegar delante del líder del clan, amenazarlo y salir dejando un cuchillo clavado en una mesa con su mano entremedias"- Sin duda sus informadores eran fuentes muy habilidosas, no era posible que Xe Ming hubiera pregonado que Shaoran le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en la mano.

- "Pero funcionó. Ya no hemos tenido más percances con él"- Eriol sonrió. Shaoran también podía ser mordaz con su lengua.

- "Podemos tener problemas con el Consejo del Pacto si utilizas esos métodos para arreglar problemas con otros clanes"- Inquirió la mujer.

- "Xe Ming era el que hubiera tenido problemas si hubiera persistido en sus ataques. Si hubiera esperado a tener audiencia con el Consejo hubiera tenido que reunir pruebas acusatorias contra el clan Tigre y eso me hubiera llevado tiempo que no podía permitirme. No podía esperar a que esas pruebas llegaran a mi poder mientras ese indeseable atacaba nuestras casas"- La mujer no hizo ningún movimiento de disgusto o de desaprobación, pero Eriol supo que la cosa solo acababa de empezar.

- "En todo caso, ya no podemos hacer nada por ese acto y por suerte tampoco hemos tenido represalias por parte del clan Tigre"- Dijo endureciendo más su tono de voz.

- "Porque no han tenido el valor suficiente"- Murmuró esto último Shaoran.

- "El segundo punto es tu implicación con uno de los clanes occidentales, más exactamente con el clan de la familia Giovanni"- Eriol debía de hablar con ella más tarde para pedirle los datos de esos informadores, tal vez pudieran averiguar ciertas cosas para él mientras Meiling se recuperaba.

- "Eso fue una mera casualidad"- Dijo Shaoran apoyándose ahora en su brazo izquierdo. Daba un aire de aburrimiento que hacía que uno se irritara, pero ni eso sacó de sus casilla a la dama.

- "¿Y todo el ataque a la casa? ¿No fue labor tuya que hicieran volar la casa?"- La mujer se inclinó hacia delante a tomar un sorbo del té que tenía delante, en la mesilla. Más que el juicio que estaba presenciando parecía una reunión para tomar té con pastas.

- "Por más que me pese, ese asunto no fue obra mía, siento manchar el concepto que tienes de mi, pero a pesar de lo que pienses no me dedico a dilapidar mansiones de otros clanes"- La mujer dejó la taza de té y volvió su mirada nuevamente al joven.

- "¿Y tu presencia en la mansión?"- Un silencio cayó sobre ellos y la mujer volvió a hacer la misma pregunta, esperaron la respuesta de Shaoran pero no dijo nada- "Eres muy grosero al no contestar a mi pregunta"

- "No más que usted invadiendo mi casa y mis asuntos. En cuanto a su pregunta, solo responderé a todo lo que crea que sea concerniente para usted y la Viuda, más allá no es asunto suyo saberlo"- Lástima no tener una cámara para grabar toda esa escena. Eriol pudo ver que la mujer era merecedora de su apodo, ni un músculo, ni siquiera apretó las manos o los labios, se mantuvo impasible.

- "Jamás pude entender como pudiste llegar a ser líder de este clan"- Dijo esto con cierto tono agrio- "El tercer punto es el más reciente suceso"

- "Dominic"- Ahora Eriol si pudo ver una reacción, pero en los ojos de la mujer, fue como si una sombra los hubiera cubierto fugazmente, pero muy fugazmente.

- "En este punto no tenemos mucho que amonestarte, excepto tu falta de discreción"- Como no, siempre había algo que estaba mal- "Teníamos una deuda pendiente con ese hombre y tú terminaste con esa deuda, pero podías haber ahorrado al clan la vergüenza de tu arresto"- Tampoco había sido algo que ellos hubieran pedido, al parecer la policía le estaba siguiendo la pista a Dominic hacía tiempo, pero por fraude fiscal, lo cual era un carta muy pobre para detenerlo, pero claro, eran policías.

- "¿Y qué me decís del secuestro de Meiling? ¿A eso no le preocupa el clan?"- Habían llegado al punto importante, Meiling. La eterna espina clavada en los pulmones de esa dama. Era evidente que mientras Meiling siguiera en esta vida, jamás la dejaría respirar con tranquilidad.

- "Tenemos en cuenta el peligro que corría su vida, pero era un riesgo que había que aprovechar"- Qué adecuado para el clan. Menospreciar la vida de una de sus protegidas para propio beneplácito.

- "Sin duda alguna"- Shaoran tampoco mostraba emoción alguna en su tono de voz, se mantenía en esa pose de hombre despreocupado y tono indiferente.

- "Y ya que lo mencionas, nos gustaría saber el gasto que tendremos que afrontar para tapar nuestro rastro ante la policía"- Una forma muy sutil de preguntar por algo totalmente diferente.

- "Todo está debidamente cubierto, también el hospital en el que se encuentra Meiling, no dirán nada por el par de días que se quedará"- Eriol pudo observar que la mujer tampoco se inmutaba ante la noticia.

- "Expuestos esos puntos, deseamos saber como va tu labor con el objeto"- Definitivamente, necesitaba conocer a esos informadores.

- "Sin ningún dato fiable por el momento"- Ese objeto tan valioso por su significado, que una vez estuvo en poder del clan Dragón, pero que ahora se hallaba en paradero desconocido.

- "Si eso es todo lo que vas a alegar debo decir que tu labor es pésima, tu padre era mucho más digno que tú, jamás hubo complicación que no supiera solucionar"- Y nuevamente aparecía la sombra de un hombre que yacía bajo suelo, un hombre que parecía no desaparecer, que parecía tener una vida eterna ante los ojos de todos.

- "Pero tuvo complicaciones"- Dijo Shaoran poyándose atrás y cruzando los brazos, cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió nuevamente. La mujer no se movió lo más mínimo pero Eriol supo que había caído en su propio juego.

- "No tuvo tantos problemas como tú los tienes ahora"- Rebatió ahora en tono atacante.

- "Mi padre tenía muchos más problemas que yo, pero a diferencia de mi, él los escondía, yo por el contrario los enfrento sin miedo a las calumnias e infamias de los demás"- Eriol reaccionó ante esa afirmación con algo de sorpresa. Shaoran raramente mencionaba el nombre de su padre y que decir hablar de él en una frase completa. Era tabú, simple y llanamente no se mencionaba ese nombre, pero esa mujer no era de las que se amedrentaban con la fuerza del líder y no fuera porque no le intimidaba, sino porque su odio hacia él era mayor que su miedo.

- "¿Le estás llamando cobarde?"- Preguntó con el tono ligeramente más elevado.

- "No, le estoy llamando algo mucho peor"- Eriol también se puso algo más serio, su sonrisa disminuyó de tamaño. Ese tema también era muy espinoso para él, tal vez igual de espinoso como lo era para Shaoran.

- "Bueno, bueno, haya paz…"- Dijo Eriol levantándose y a su vez tirándose de las mangas como si estuvieran arrugadas y necesitara alisarlas. Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro como si jamás hubiera desaparecido en primer lugar- "Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en el tema que le ha traído, los problemas que actualmente tiene el clan, los cuales están totalmente controlados, señora Li"- Eriol conservaba la calma y su educación siempre era impecable, jamás nadie podría decir de él que fuera un maleducado.

- "Eso es lo que decís vosotros, pero lo que nosotros tenemos entendido es otra cosa"- Ahora guió su cabeza hacia Eriol- "Y nos preocupa mucho el hecho de que este año se celebre la reunión del Consejo del Pacto bajo nuestra supervisión, no nos conviene ningún percance, ni nada que pueda peligrar esa reunión como pasó en la última"- Esto último fue dirigido hacia Shaoran.

- "Lo que pasó la última vez no fue un mero percance, sino un complot"- Por primera vez que entró en esa casa, la mujer alzó las dos cejas, pero casi imperceptiblemente- "Sabéis bien que fue planeado, unos clanes se unieron a otros y al final pasó…"- Hizo una pausa medida y mostró una sonrisa fría y calculada- "… Lo que pasó"

- "Eso fue algo aislado, no volverá a pasar"- Dijo con la voz unos tonos más graves.

- "¿Lo podéis asegurar? Por supuesto que lo podéis asegurar, nadie querría que los clanes quedaran sin un líder, ya no hay tantos hijos o parientes a los que delegar el poder"- La mujer movió las piernas y descruzó las piernas para volver a cruzarlas, esta vez la otra pierna detrás de la otra.

- "Fue algo totalmente aislado, jamás había sucedido, en el Pacto está claramente definido. En todo caso la seguridad se extremará"- Explicó algo vaga, el tema era delicado, pues la traición no era siempre un tema del cual disfrutar en una conversación- "Pero no viene al caso ese problema"

- "Usted sacó el tema y yo solo le he recordado algunos hechos y además… ¿no era mi padre perfecto? Entonces creo que debería recordar el papel de mi tan honorable padre en tan desastroso encuentro"- La mujer pasó a fruncir el entrecejo y Shaoran sonrió mostrando una escrupulosa frialdad, por norma general se mostraba impasible, pero con esa mujer había que ser provocador, si te mostrabas igual que ella no se llegaría a ninguna parte.

- "Tu padre solo pensaba en el bien del clan"- Dijo muy segura de sus propias palabras.

- "Mi padre solo ha pensado en su propio bienestar"- Dijo dejando escapar un poco de aire, como si contuviera una carcajada.

- "Creo que nos vamos del tema otra vez"- El tono de voz de Eriol fue reprobatorio hacia su amigo. Era natural, si a Shaoran le provocaban, él respondía. Eriol, que se había levantado, ahora estaba detrás del sofá mirando a ambas personas.

- "He traído este documento"- La mujer sacó un sobre lacrado y lo puso sobre la mesa, Eriol se acercó y cogió el sobre, miró el sello y le dio la carta a Shaoran. El joven levantó una ceja al ver el sello, rompió el lacrado y sacó la hoja de papel de su interior. Shaoran desdobló el papel y leyó silenciosamente el papel.

- "¿Es definitivo?"- Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la hoja mientras releía por segunda vez el papel.

- "Sin duda"- Eriol miró a Shaoran y vio que su ceño se arrugaba levemente.

- "Si esa es la decisión, no voy a ser yo quien la refute"- Dobló la hoja de papel y se la pasó a Eriol que sin duda estaba curioso por saber que decía en ese sobre. Leyó la carta lentamente y llegados a un punto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- "Pues yo sí me niego. ¿Es está la decisión de la Viuda?"- La mujer asintió con la cabeza- "No puede desear esto…"- La mujer le miró con indiferencia.

- "¿Esa fue la decisión de los 7 Antiguos?"- Preguntó Shaoran como si en realidad no le importara mucho la respuesta a su pregunta. La mujer afirmó con la cabeza- "¿Y de la Viuda?"- Eriol pudo percibir una ligera curvatura en la boca de la mujer.

- "Sí, fue propuesto por la Viuda"- Eriol se giró a mirar a Shaoran pero solo pudo ver indiferencia en su mirada.

- "¿Y a qué se debe esa decisión?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "Aparte de los sucesivos problemas, recibimos cierta llamada que dejó muy pensativa a la Viuda"- Dijo la mujer inquiriendo a Shaoran con la mirada- "Quien no puede controlar sus problemas personales no puede controlar su vida y mucho menos la vida de otras personas"- Eriol se volvió a sentar y dejó la carta sobre la mesa, apoyó los codos sobre las piernas y unió las manos.

- "¿Qué problemas personales exactamente?"- Volvió a hablar Li.

- "Nunca te hemos recriminado tus relaciones con las mujeres y jamás has montado ningún escándalo con ellas, pero aunque así fuera, no lo toleraríamos, como tampoco toleramos que se nos inmiscuya en tus problemas con ellas para tomar acción. Hemos sido informados de tus invitadas japonesas, en especial una de ellas"- La dama calló cuando hizo una pausa a tomar un poco de té- "Nos importa poco lo que hagas con la mujer, en cambio nos ha hecho reflexionar el que nos hallan involucrado para que tomáramos cartas sobre el asunto"

- "No me gusta que hable en plural, sabemos bien que a quien no le ha gustado es a usted, no creo que a los 7 Antiguos les hallan informado de este problema. Y en cuanto a la Viuda… seguramente pueda llegar a un arreglo con ella"- La mujer alzó más alto la cabeza y le miró con rabia.

- "Lo dudo"- Shaoran se levantó de su asiento y pasó de largo el lugar donde la mujer estaba sentada.

- "Dígale a la Viuda que iré a verla mañana, a más tardar por la tarde"- La mujer oyó abrir la puerta y giró la cabeza para ver como Shaoran sostenía el pomo de la puerta- "Si nos disculpa tenemos ciertos asuntos que atender"- La mujer se levantó muy erguida y cogió su bolso, sin mostrar un ápice la humillación de ser echada de manera tan brusca. Miró a Eriol una última vez y salió de la sala airosa, Shaoran fue tras ella y Eriol siguió los pasos de su líder.

- "No le avisaré a Meiling de su visita"- Dijo Shaoran detrás de ella en un tono tranquilo pero firme. La mujer se paró en seco y bruscamente ante esa declaración y se dio media vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

- "Por mi puedes decirle lo que más te plazca"- Se quedó quieta durante un minuto exacto y lentamente se dio la vuelta, iba a darle la espalda pero la voz de Shaoran la volvió a detener.

- "No la informaré de la visita de su madre"- La mujer quedó quieta un momento, en apariencia pensativa, con la cara ligeramente vuelta hacia él y sin esperar otro segundo más se marchó, desechando cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento hacia la mención de la única hija que le quedaba, de la única familia cercana que le quedaba convida. Eriol miró como la mujer aceptaba una chaqueta que Wei le daba cuando esta se acercaba a la puerta y salía tras el umbral mientras el criado sostenía la puerta por su pomo- "Sin duda no se lo diré"

- "¿Y eso me deja a mi con la carga de decírselo?"- Shaoran le miró de reojo y vio la sonrisa forzada de Eriol, aún perduraba la irritación que le provocó la carta, sin duda esto le trastornaba tanto a él como a su mano derecha. Shaoran se mantuvo impasible, se giró dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

- "No"- Eriol se quedó quieto por un momento ante la espalda de Shaoran- "No es necesario que Meiling tenga conocimiento de esta visita"- O en otras palabras, que no era preciso perturbar a su prima después del suceso con Dominic, la tierra ya estaba lo bastante revuelta como para revolverla aún más. El terreno que pisaban era de arena, pero no necesitaban caminar sobre arenas movedizas.

- "Xiaolang, tenemos que hablar"- Shaoran quedó quieto con un pie en un escalón y otro pie en el de arriba, giró la cabeza y le miró con una mirada de profunda seriedad.

- "Es inevitable"- Eriol se irguió en toda su altura y por primera vez en muchos años su pose no era la de un libertino despreocupado.

- "No lo es"- Bajó el tono de su voz una octava y miró a su joven líder con intensidad.

- "La decisión está tomada"- Se dio la vuelta- "Una vez tomada una decisión definitiva no habrá forma de cambiarla. Nunca he sido de la simpatía de los Antiguos, sabes bien que si no fuera porque soy el único hijo varón reconocido del 'gran' líder del clan Dragón ante los ojos de todos, no tendrían la más mínima consideración conmigo"- Eriol apretó la mandíbula. Esa era la razón por la que nunca se molestaban en hablar del padre de Shaoran, porque siempre derivaba en un doloroso abrir de llagas.

- "Esto es absurdo, la Viuda no puede permitir semejante estupidez. Has demostrado y con creces, que debes ser el líder de este clan"- La voz de Eriol no pasó de ser serena y tranquila, aunque por dentro empezaba a hervir la furia y la indignación.

- "Se hará lo que los Antiguos digan. En siete días conoceremos el resultado de sus reflexiones"- Dijo con serenidad. Eriol subió los escalones que les separaban y se puso delante de él.

- "No pienso permitir que esto suceda"- Dijo con vehemencia.

- "No deberías estar disgustado, siempre saldrás mejor parado que yo, siempre ha sido así"- Shaoran pasó a su lado con una expresión neutra, sin emoción alguna.

- "La Viuda puede cambiar esta decisión, lo sabes"- Espalda contra espalda, ninguno de los dos se miraba ya a la cara.

- "La Viuda… sin embargo no me interesa pedirle nada a esa dama"

- "¿Entonces por qué vas a verla mañana?"- Inquirió Eriol. Shaoran subió el resto de las escaleras y desapareció al doblar una esquina ignorando la pregunta de Eriol, que quedó flotando en el aire. El inglés apretaba el puño con fuerza y tras unos minutos allí de pie, bajó los escalones y se marchó hacia el despacho de Shaoran. Una copa bien fuerte, eso era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

De pie, en medio del cuarto y con los brazos cruzados, Tomoyo seguía humeando de furia. La mujer se quedó encerrada en el cuarto después de un fuerte golpe que dio la puerta al cerrarse. Sin saber que más hacer se quedó de pie, delante de la ventana, con la mirada ardiente perdida en la nada y un abrasador deseo de destrozar. La sangre le palpitaba al correr por sus venas y una fuerte e intensa rabia la impulsaban a destrozar cualquier cosa que pillara por delante, por eso no pudo evitar el portazo con la puerta, sin embargo ahora, allí en el cuarto, solo pudo revivir la escena que la había llevado al extremo de desear ver sangre, pero no de cualquier persona, sino de una específicamente. 

_Caminar de un lado a otro era una opción, distraerse con una conversación poco trascendental con los criados era otra opción y desobedecer a Sakura, salir detrás de ella y no dejarla sola era también otra opción a escoger, pero Tomoyo simplemente entró en la cocina, pidió un té y se sentó callada, con la mirada en paz, el único sonido que procedía de ella era el leve 'tic' que hacia la taza al tocar su plato._

_Wei__ la había observado preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer la joven, pero en seguida pudo observar que era una muchacha tranquila y de buenos nervios, no era tan emocional como la joven Meiling y tampoco tan despreocupada como el señorito Eriol, sin embargo en algunos momentos tuvo la sensación de que tenía ese aire temperamental que Meiling poseía. La observó tomar el té tranquilamente y no se movió ni emitió sonido alguno hasta que alguien entró en la cocina, desatando un remolino de emociones._

_- "Vaya, vaya, vaya"- Wei, que en esos momentos estaba ordenando ciertos asuntos en la cocina para el día siguiente, vio como Eriol traspasa el marco de la puerta como siempre con ese aire tan despreocupado- "Mirad quien nos ha honrado con su regreso"- Wei miró a la japonesa pero no percibió ningún atisbo de perturbación, sino todo lo contrario. Sin duda tenía los nervios bien fríos- "Bienaventurado es tu destino al parecer"- Tomoyo tomó una servilleta que estaba al lado de la taza y se limpió, cogió la taza con su plato y se la dio a Wei._

_- "Gracias por el té, estaba delicioso"- La joven hizo una reverencia y se marchó, ignorando la presencia del inglés como si fuera puro aire. Wei percibió el levantamiento de la ceja del joven y una sonrisa pícara formarse en sus labios._

_- "No la provoque joven Eriol"- El inglés miró a Wei y sonrió más ampliamente._

_- "La tentación fue creada para ser disfrutada Wei"- Y con esas palabras se dispuso a partir detrás de la mujer- "¿Y quién soy yo para resistirme al gozo de disfrutar de la tentación?"- Fueron las palabras que oyó al cerrarse la puerta detrás de Eriol. Wei movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Jamás pudo entender como había podido salir tan descarriados esos tres jóvenes. Había visto crecer a Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling y cada uno de ellos había salido con una personalidad muy dispar. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y prosiguió con sus deberes, mejor no pensar el desastre que podría causar Eriol, eso le produciría una terrible jaqueca._

_Tomoyo__ se había parado a lo alto de las escaleras mirando al lado opuesto que conducía a su cuarto. ¿Debería ir a comprobar que Sakura estaba bien? ¿Debería de estar más pendiente de ella? Sabía que debía dejar que Sakura fuera capaz de cuidarse sola en ciertos asuntos, pero Tomoyo era responsable de su seguridad y ya fue descuidada una vez, no podía permitirse una segunda. Con cierta resignación se llevó las manos a las caderas y dejó que su cabeza cayera pesada. Simplemente dejar de tenerla en su campo de mira la alteraba._

_- "¿_Por qué yo_?"- Pensó Tomoyo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Por esa vez lo dejaría pasar y si sucedía algo… era poco probable que fuera algo exageradamente grave, aunque Shaoran Li fuera la peor persona con la que se podían haber encontrado, no había motivos de que algo saliera mal, al menos no aparentaba ser un déspota despiadado con Sakura, no en sentido sanguinario, tal vez sí en el sentido… Tomoyo agitó su cabeza con fuerza y giró hacia su izquierda, debía alejar sus pensamientos de esas fantasías. Esa clase de desvergonzado pensamiento había llevado a más de uno al infierno. Tomoyo caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero alerta, tan alerta que supo desde el mismo instante en que había dejado la cocina que cierta pulga le estaba siguiendo- "¿Quieres algo de mi?"- Dijo parándose en medio del pasillo._

_- "Muchas cosas"- Dijo Eriol acercándose a Tomoyo. La mujer no se movió ni un milímetro._

_- "Pues siento decirte que no voy a poder ayudarte si no me dices que quieres de mi"- Dijo siguiéndole el juego. Sin molestarse en mirarle en ningún momento._

_- "Tiempo"- Dijo parándose justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que casi se rozaban, pero sin apenas tocarse- "Calor"- Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para susurrarle cerca de la oreja, dejando que su cálido aliento le recorriera la sensible piel de la oreja y el cuello- "Dulzura"- Tomoyo sintió un estremecimiento por su columna vertebral y supo que la piel se le había puesto de gallina- "Suavidad"- Tomoyo giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado del que estaba él y sintió como él se quedaba detrás de ella, con la cabeza cerca de sus cabellos. Percibió la calidez de su cuerpo detrás del suyo y del avance de su mano desde su muslo hasta sus caderas, sin tan siquiera tocarla, solamente acariciándola desde lejos- "Quiero eso y mucho más"- Tomoyo reprimió sus sentidos, intentando, inútilmente, desviar su atención de las emociones que despertaban en ella._

_- "Pues siento tener que decepcionarte, pero no puedo darte algo que no tengo"- La mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle cara a cara. Su tono había permanecido impávido, pero su corazón ya latía desbocado._

_- "¿Acaso no tienes piel?"- Tomoyo pudo ver muy bien esa sonrisa tan petulante._

_- "Que pregunta tan absurda"- Dijo con un deje de irritación- "Todos los seres humanos tenemos piel"_

_- "Entonces puedes sentir el calor de una caricia"- Dijo esto mientras con su mano recorría su brazo, desde su muñeca hasta su hombro- "Puedes sentir la suavidad del tacto, el calor que desprende otro ser vivo, ¿y acaso no estás viva como para compartir algo de tiempo conmigo?"- Eriol acercó su mano a su cintura y la acercó a él. Tomoyo se dejaba llevar por él, sin aún saber por qué._

_- "Mi tiempo es valioso y no lo malgasto en banalidades"- Dijo con la respiración algo entrecortada. Con su cara a pocos centímetros de la de Eriol._

_- "Entonces te pagaré ese tiempo perdido, dime que deseas y yo te lo daré. Cualquier cosa a cambio de tu tiempo"- Y como una jarra de agua fría Tomoyo despertó de su ensoñación._

_- "Nada podría comprarme"- Eriol percibió la ira en los ojos de ella y con pasos cortos y mano firme la guió hasta dejarla contra la pared. Como si los pasos de un baile ensayado fueran. Empujándola con suavidad, demostrando el dominio y él poder que emanaban de él._

_- "¿Nada? Todos tienen su precio. Todos desean algo que otros pueden dar"- Dijo apoyando una pierna entre las de Tomoyo, intentando separarlas. Dando a entender su fuerza sobre ella. Que era inútil resistirse._

_- "Entonces tu también tienes un precio con el cual aceptarías traicionar"- Eriol separó su rostro del de ella varios centímetros y la miró con un sentimiento que no supo descifrar._

_- "Quizá"- Dijo sin tanta calidez como antes._

_- "Entonces siento decepcionarte porque yo no estoy en venta y no deseo nada que tu puedas ofrecerme"- Eriol recuperó su sonrisa._

_- "Eres humana y además mujer, por tanto no estás libre de ser comprada"- No siguió con la delicadeza y apretó su cuerpo al de Tomoyo haciéndola notar el deseo que él sentía por ella._

_- "Apártate de mi"- Dijo Tomoyo con firmeza y furia. El hombre hizo oídos sordos a su petición y acercó más su rostro al de ella. Tomoyo sabía que él era más fuerte físicamente, pero no hacía falta mucho para hacerle alejarse, él no se había molestado mucho en retenerla en sus brazos y ciertamente no le decepcionaría mostrándose sumisa. Con un golpe seco del canto de su mano en un punto de su cuello consiguió que se apartara. Eriol no mostró sorpresa si es que se sentía sorprendido. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar a Tomoyo solo pudo percibir como la palma de su mano chocaba contra su mejilla, pero no un golpe leve, sino uno con fuerza, con toda la saña que Tomoyo era capaz de dar. No, no era el bofetón típico de una señorita- "No soy ni de lejos lo que te piensas. Si crees que soy una de las fulanas con las que te has acostado te equivocas por completo, si quieres una puta búscala en la calle"- Con eso último se giró y entró en el cuarto con un fuerte portazo._

Aún no sabía que loco sentimiento le había llevado a burlarse de Tomoyo de esa manera. Por supuesto que no pensaba en ella en ese sentido, pero la tentación de burlarse de ella fue tan grande que no pudo evitarlo. Quería guiarla en una seducción suave, un coqueteo descarado y para que negarlo, con algo de humor y rabia, era algo totalmente superior a él. ¿Después de todo que era una seducción sin pasión? ¿Aunque esta pasión fuera desatada por la rabia o la diversión de una pequeña burla? Por norma general le gustaba tener ciertos flirteos ocasionales, algo esporádico, sin ataduras y sobre todo, jamás con la misma mujer.

Eriol había tenido relaciones largas en el pasado y por la experiencia aprendió que durante el periodo que un hombre salía con una mujer, esta siempre tenía la expectativa de tener una relación más larga de la que él realmente deseaba. Que la mujer con la que saliera en ese instante se hiciera ilusiones de que, tras lo que eran solo varias noches de lujuria, habría un noviazgo o una relación más íntima era algo agobiante y lo que conllevaba a cierta situación que aprendió a evitar con el tiempo y la práctica…

Una ruptura demasiado lacrimógena o dramática.

Las mujeres tendían a ser exasperadamente exageradas, lloraban, acusaban y despotricaban como si fueras el ser más vil del planeta. No soportaba esos finales y optó por la solución más sencilla, mantener solo relaciones cortas, a ser posible de solo unas horas, las suficientes para obtener placer después de un juego llamado flirteo. No es que se creyera el mayor adonis del planeta, pero sin duda su esfuerzo, cuando se fijaba en una mujer y jugaban los dos a ese juego, era poco despreciable. Nadie podía decir de Eriol Hiragizawa su falta de perseverancia a la hora de librar ese tira y afloja que mantenían hombres y mujeres a cada segundo. Era dedicado y decidido. Cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada respiración siempre era adecuadamente planeada para la seducción. Se le podía llamar maestro y no sería vanidad, pues en realidad era muy bueno en ese arte, pues disfrutaba de él con suma alegría. No más era su segundo hobby favorito, siempre después del primero, molestar a su jefe. Sin embargo todo ese arte y esa meticulosidad desaparecían con Tomoyo.

La primera vez que la vio, al pie de las escaleras del avión, vio la fuerza y determinación de esa mujer. Testaruda, fuerte, soberbia, orgullosa, voluntariosa, quizá malas cualidades para describir a una mujer, sobre todo cuando su preferencia eran las mujeres del todo opuestas a ella, pero no en Tomoyo, en ella no había detalle que sobrase ni cualidad que hiciera sino hacerla más deseable.

La primera vez, lo que más destacó en ella, lo que más llamó la atención de Eriol, fue su inquebrantable lealtad y su fuerte instinto de protección, esa fuerza que desprendió para defender a Sakura, esa seguridad con que se enfrentó a ellos, muy pocos tenían esa clase de valor y ninguno de ellos había sido mujer. Atrajo su atención como un imán atrae un metal, le era imposible ignorar la presencia de esa mujer y más difícil se le hacía poder ignorar el impulso de provocarla, sacar a esa luchadora que tenía en su interior, a esa mujer de fuertes sentimientos que tenía bajo control.

Pudo ver inmediatamente su papel como la protectora de Sakura, su recelo hacia todo aquel que se le acercara tanto con aspecto inofensivo como los que tenían un aspecto feroz. Pero a contraposición de su actitud de guardiana protectora, era una persona tranquila y callada, hasta ahora siempre con actitud rígida y distante, pero educada. Era sincera, extremadamente sincera, su lengua era tan desvergonzada hasta el punto de rozar el pecado, pero no era maleducada, tenía 'tacto'. Y con esos ojos tan abiertos y observadores, siempre inquietos y vibrantes ante lo nuevo, pensativos y analizadores, sin duda era una persona muy observadora y atenta. Todo eso decía mucho de su carácter y de su educación. Todo eso fue meticulosamente analizado por Eriol, pero descartado como inofensivo, no les causaría problemas porque no hacía nada excepto proteger a Sakura y a su propia persona. Podría haberse quedado tranquilo si no fuera por un simple y fascinante detalle, sabía muchas cosas sobre ellos, demasiadas cosas a decir verdad. Esto le llevaba a una única conclusión, tenía importantes fuentes de información y bien situadas, lo cual la daba los adjetivos de misteriosa y peligrosa, eso era lo que más complacía a Eriol, descubrir peligrosos misterios, aunque en este caso también involucraban al clan.

Eriol se sentó en el sillón con la copa en la mano y fijó su mirada en el fondo del vaso, el cual tenía en su interior un líquido ambarino.

El clan…

Esta vez no tenía control sobre lo que iba a pasar, pero por extraño que pareciese, lo había visto venir hacía mucho tiempo. Era lógico teniendo en cuenta los tantos Antiguos que estaban en contra de Shaoran. No eran pocos, en realidad, los que eran pocos eran los que apoyaban a Shaoran. De los 7 Antiguos, solo dos de ellos tenían plena confianza en los juicios de Shaoran. Estos dos hombres le habían estado observando desde su niñez, habían percibido la mirada despierta de Shaoran, su mirada escrutadora, su interés cuando apenas lo mostraba. Habían descubierto que no era lo que realmente aparentaba y aunque su forma de llevar las cosas era distinta a la de su padre, era efectiva y de alguna manera más honesta. Shaoran al igual que su padre ambicionaba poder, siempre deseaba más de lo que ya poseía, pero aún así no había caído al pozo sin fondo en el que su padre se había caído. No, Shaoran aún no se había sumergido en su totalidad en ese mundo de tinieblas, aún conservaba vestigios de un alma, pero de un alma tan bien resguardada que nadie, a no ser que se fijara muy atentamente, sabía que tenía.

Los métodos de Shaoran no eran usuales, siempre se salía de la regla en la que un clan estaba enmarcada y ante todo, era de los que no se molestaban en ocultar la participación del clan, casi todo lo que hacía era público, a no ser que fuera extremadamente necesario ocultarlo o en el caso de que tuviera otros planes en mente, algo totalmente distinto al padre de Shaoran, un hombre que se valía de la manipulación de las sombras, de la corrupción de todo ser humano que se encontraba en su camino, del chantaje, del soborno, de todo lo que fuera realmente bajo, lo hacia su padre. Siempre iba con un pie por delante de los demás, siempre tenía algo planeado, algo mezquino y aunque tuviera la opción de hacerlo de manera ordenada y limpia no se molestaba en hacerlo pues disfrutaba del control que ejercía sobre los demás. Era de los que apretaban un nudo en la garganta y apretaban lentamente hasta dejarte sin respiración, una muerte lenta y agónica, pero dulce y retorcidamente placentera para el que lo ve. Era el hombre que necesitabas cuando necesitaba descubrir los secretos más sucios de una persona, por nada le pusieron el apoda de Ying Xian y aunque tuviera que ser un insulto - o al menos no era un halago – era recibido como si de un gran elogio se tratara.

Otra cosa en la que comparar a padre e hijo era la forma en tratar sus romances con las mujeres. El padre de Shaoran era muy sutil con sus líos amorosos, otra cosa en la que cabía diferenciar era que su padre estaba casado a diferencia de Shaoran, un hecho que los hacia comportarse de forma diferente con sus amores, aunque en realidad no era así. Los líos de faldas del padre de Shaoran eran un secreto a voces, todos sabían con quien estaba o con quien había estado, pero nadie decía nada por respeto a su noble madre, nadie decía nada… abiertamente, lo cual no significara que no cuchichearan detrás de sus espaldas o insinuaran cosas que pudieran ser hirientes, en resumidas cuentas, en este mundo de clanes uno no sobrevive gracias al apoyo de los demás. Shaoran y con la ventaja – o desventaja, según vean algunos – de estar soltero, se podía permitir los placeres de tener relaciones abiertas, públicas y sobretodo, escandalosas, cuanto más escandalosas más jugoso es el sabor de boca que produce el ver el rostro de los demás con ojos escandalizados. Y lo que más turbaba a algunas personas era el hecho de que Shaoran se acostara con alguna hija, hermana, sobrina o prima de alguna de las ex-amantes de su padre. La única pregunta que les rondaba a todos en la cabeza era si habían llegado a tener la misma amante, pero esa respuesta solo la podía tener Shaoran y la amante en cuestión. Aunque disfrutaba de su popularidad jamás se le asoció con escándalos, no de la clase que incluía dramas exagerados de infidelidades, lo cual era extraño y quizá por eso el clan jamás censuró su comportamiento públicamente.

No, sin duda la discreción no estaba en el vocabulario de Shaoran. La razón a ese motivo… Era la más sencilla de todas. Si él no se valía de intrigas dentro de su clan, le era más fácil descubrir las intrigas que hacían los demás dentro del clan. Daba un aire de despreocupación y frivolidad sobre cualquier tema, que todos creían que su actitud tan abierta era simplemente porque era una persona superficial, fría sin duda, pero muy superficial. Shaoran no tenía duda de que para seguir unas intrigas con discreción, que iban en su contra, estas debían tener cuidado de que no quedaran reflejadas en ninguna parte, de que fueran invisibles para sus propios ojos. Pero al ser públicas casi todas actividades de su clan, cualquiera que estuviera bien informado – dentro o fuera del clan – analizaría las acciones y a nadie se le pasaría algún detalle poco común que al final llegaría a oídos del propio Shaoran Li. Si él no podía percatarse de una traición alguien más se percataría y cuando en una traición se implican nuevos traidores la cosa empieza a complicarse hasta estallar en la propia cara. Si por el contrario eran muy cuidadosos, vivirían con la eterna presión de que en cualquier momento fueran descubiertos y toda esa minuciosidad se vería abajo si eran descuidados en la más mínima cosa. Algo de lo que estaba perfectamente seguro el líder del clan Dragón era de que en este mundo no existe la perfección, no existe el plan perfecto como tampoco existe la gente perfecta, sin miedos, defectos o debilidades.

Eriol echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una sonrisa vaga, una sonrisa melancólica y a la vez nostálgica. Cuando se conocieron de niños se mantuvieron siempre a distancia, la madre de su líder se ocupó personalmente de que así sucediera. Había en ella cierta mirada que siempre le hacía sentirse como una criatura insignificante, alguien que no debía de estar en ese lugar, alguien que sobraba entre ellos. Sin embargo, un día, sin saber como o por qué, los dos empezaron a entrenar juntos, a comer juntos, a compartir la misma casa, a compartir juntos una vida, a entablar una amistad. Eriol venía a Hong Kong en cada festividad, cada día libre que tenía en el colegio y siempre que llegaba le llevaban a entrenar y a prepararse para lo que le deparaba el futuro, un futuro el cual desconocía, el cual le era incierto a tan temprana edad. Jamás le dio importancia, le enseñaron a no hacer preguntas y a esconder su curiosidad y fue un buen alumno, el mejor hubiera dicho su profesor.

En distintas ocasiones pudo estar con el padre de Shaoran, pero jamás simpatizó con ese hombre. Tenía la sonrisa torcida y una mirada depredadora que mostraba sus crueles intenciones, aunque no mostraba que crueles intenciones para el pesar de todos. Era un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y de oscura mirada penetrante. En su rostro pendía una sonrisa sardónica, siempre con intención de burlarse de los demás, con ese aire de hombre que sabía que pasara lo que pasara siempre saldría ganando, tanto por las buenas como por las malas.

Después del incidente con Mai Fan nada volvió a ser como antes. Había entablado una extraña amistad con Shaoran, pero todo cambió el día en que llegó el imponente líder y con una orden se llevó a su hijo, un niño de tan solo 9 años. Le apartó del mundo exterior, le mantuvo encerrado en un cuarto y ahí le encerró casi 5 años y la única respuesta que se obtuvo de sus razones fue que si quería ser un buen líder debía de aprender a sobrellevar cualquier situación, que no era más que un simple entrenamiento para endurecer su carácter. Cumplidos los 13, su amigo salió de su encierro para mostrar al mundo un ser sin alma. La mirada de su amigo ya de por si dura, se había convertido en frío granito. Su pose siempre rígida y su actitud siempre distante. Jamás supieron que fue lo que realmente sucedió durante el trascurso de esos casi 5 años, nunca se hizo mención y fue como si ese lapsus de tiempo jamás hubiera existido para ellos. Desde ese momento nada pudo volver a ser como antes, y aunque esa era la realidad, su prima y él siguieron estando al lado del que sería su líder en el futuro.

Nadie predijo que en dos años su padre moriría en la masacre de la última reunión del Pacto, nadie predijo que su padre les abandonaría de esa manera tan… repentina. Ese mismo día, el niño frío pasó a convertirse en alguien descuidado y sin metas en la vida, un cambio radical de 180 grados que nadie esperó. Pasó todo su tiempo disfrutando de la juventud, lo probó todo: alcohol, drogas y mujeres. Se convirtió en el ser más irresponsable de todos o al menos eso aparentaba exteriormente. En alguna ocasión - rara para los miembros de su clan - Shaoran se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía de él. Nadie excepto Eriol - ni Meiling sabía de esto - sabía que esos 'extraños' días los pasaba observando informes sobre el clan, repasando datos e información. La mayoría de los miembros creían que descansaba del resentimiento de tanto libertinaje y tanto exceso en esa vida tan complaciente que llevaba.

No, nadie sabía que todo lo que Shaoran tomaba era meticulosamente medido para no sobrepasar los límites, para no quedar totalmente sobrio de diversión, aunque pareciera borracho, siempre estaba despejado, mucho más que nadie. Con ese aparente aspecto de jovenzuelo descuidado había podido ver y observar las verdaderas intenciones de los miembros de su clan y el mismo día en que se hizo con el poder, a los 18 años cumplidos, muchos de esos personajes que le subestimaron, desaparecieron. Eriol siempre confió en Shaoran y este siempre confió en Eriol, pues sabía que el inglés tenía unos motivos especiales para seguir a su lado. Los dos compartían secretos pero nada más, no les unía una amistad desinteresada y sincera, los dos querían algo del otro y mientras ese lazo siguiera ahí no había motivo para la desconfianza, pero por el contrario si para la cautela.

El clan jamás supo valorar todo lo ganado por Shaoran, nadie supo ver el buen potencial que este joven podía ofrecer y ahora le volvían a criticar por sus acciones en busca de explicaciones que jamás obtendrían, no de boca de su líder. Shaoran tenía una regla muy simple, jamás explicaba el motivo de sus acciones, sus motivos eran suyos y de nadie más. Shaoran se regía por reglas y creencias creadas por sí mismo para sí mismo y creía en ellas para llevarle a ser el más grande, el que finalmente obtuviera el poder de unir a todos bajo su puño, el único problema que veía Eriol era, llegado el momento, ¿cómo seguiría viviendo el líder del clan? Una vez cumplido su objetivo, ¿qué le quedaría para seguir viviendo?

Desde el momento que cumplió los 18 y todo el poder del clan recayó sobre sus hombros, se mostró impasible, sin una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre helado y cruel. Shaoran Li era sin duda la única persona a la que no podía leerle la mente como hacía con otros. Las únicas ocasiones en las que mostraba su sonrisa eran para su tía y los Ancianos, solo por el mero hecho de que eso les irritaba. Era sin duda alguna un actor consumado, sus sentimientos estaban siempre bien ocultos, tanto si sonreía como si no lo hacía.

Eriol dio un trago a su bebida y se dejó vencer por un instante, olvidándose de todo excepto las palabras de la carta. Uno no podía ser siempre el más fuerte, había ocasiones en las que había que dejarse vencer o esconderse, aunque solo fueran durante un par de minutos.

* * *

Shaoran avanzaba por el pasillo con pasos grandes y a un ritmo moderado, se había dirigido al pasillo que guiaba a su habitación, pero no iba a entrar en ella, en esos momentos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia otra parte, hacia un rincón oscuro al cual siempre se mantenía alejado. 

El joven se paró antes de llegar a su cuarto, una puerta antes, al otro lado de ese mismo pasillo. Con la mirada fija en la puerta de madera maciza quedó quieto durante varios minutos. Miró con dureza esa puerta, enfriando su mirada unos grados bajo cero. Cerró la mano en un puño y lentamente levantó la mirada, recorriendo con la vista la lisa capa de barniz que recubría la puerta. La llave que cerraba esa puerta la tenía su prima Meiling, pero no era ella la que tenía la llave que le permitiría traspasar el umbral de esa puerta. Apoyó una mano sobre la superficie pulida y barnizada y lentamente su mano fue cerrándose hasta volver a dejarla caer a uno de sus costados. Su rostro se tornó indescifrable y su mirada quedó fijada en un punto indefinido.

La mansión en la que vivía era de tres plantas incluyendo la planta baja, una bodega, un sótano, una sala de tiro y un ático. O al menos así debería ser la estructura de la casa. Cualquiera que entrara por primera vez a esa casa notaría algo fuera de lo normal al encontrase en la primera planta. ¿Y qué sería lo que notarían fuera de lugar? Que la segunda planta y el ático no tenían escaleras por donde se pudiera acceder a ellas. La construcción de la casa en el exterior era de tres plantas más un ático, sin embargo, en su interior solo podías acceder a la planta baja y a la primera planta. ¿Dónde estaba la escalera de acceso a esas plantas?

La respuesta era simple. La última planta y el ático estaban cerrados porque su entrada estaba prohibida. En el ático no había nada que tuviera que ser ocultado, excepto polvo y viejos objetos que ya no servían, lo que un ático normal y corriente tenía, en cambio… la segunda planta era otro asunto. Estaba terminantemente prohibido entrar a esos aposentos y para evitar la intromisión de los curiosos se bloqueó la única puerta por la que se podía acceder, se hizo desaparecer las escaleras, ocultándolas tras las puertas de un cuarto que se levantó a su alrededor. Para suerte de Shaoran, las escaleras eran en forma de caracol y estaban situadas en un lugar en el cual se podía levantar tres paredes a su alrededor sin que modificara o dejara de forma extraña la construcción de la casa. Se cerró la puerta bajo una cerradura especial la cual necesitaba dos llaves, dos llaves que debían ser giradas a la misma velocidad para que la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de la segunda planta fuera abierta. ¿Pero qué había realmente en la segunda planta?

Tres llaves para una sola puerta. Una llave exterior que custodiaba su prima Meiling y las dos llaves que impedían la apertura de la puerta detrás de la de madera maciza. Una la tenía él, la otra llave estaba segura con la otra persona implicada. Habían pasado solo ocho años, pero la sombra aún seguía acosándoles, ahora más que antes, con mayor fuerza, con más presión sobre sus decisiones o sus vidas.

Shaoran se dio media vuelta y caminó nuevamente hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, caminó en sentido contrario hacia donde se encontraba su cuarto, hacia donde le esperaba su tormento y su alivio. No estaba de humor para enfrentarse a sus problemas en esos momentos y lo que menos necesitaba era ver a Sakura y que la confusión y la contradicción de 'sentimientos' explotase en su mente.

No, no tenía tiempo para pararse a analizar esas sensaciones que Sakura le provocaba y en todo caso, y si no se equivocaba, lo cual era imposible, Eriol necesitaría de su presencia, a no ser que ya hubiera ahogado su rabia en el mueble bar de la oficina.

Típica costumbre inglesa, o tomar té para tranquilizar los nervios destrozados; que no era el caso de Eriol, pues no entraba en el perfil de hombre histérico con problema de nervios; o hundirse en el alcohol para quedar ciego, sordo pero no mudo. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, esto último no era solo una costumbre de Inglaterra, sino una costumbre generalizada en todo el mundo. Una lastimera forma de evadirse que acarreaba fuertes consecuencias al día siguiente, pero dependiendo de la cantidad ingerida de alcohol y la capacidad de la persona en asumir todo el alcohol bebido podía ser un dolor moderado o una taladradora sobre la cabeza.

Shaoran entró en el despacho para ver a un Eriol un tanto sombrío. La ropa estaba aún intacta, con su impecable planchado aún sin arrugarse. No, cualquiera que le viera a primera vista y no lo conociera de antes podría decir que el joven estaba meditando o quizá sopesando una idea de vital importancia, pero Shaoran sabía que no era eso lo que estaba haciendo. No, a Eriol no le importaban las consecuencias de nada mientras él mismo no saliera mal parado o mientras no le arrebataran su diversión. No, lo que Eriol estaba haciendo no era meditar, sino recordar. Estaba reviviendo una reminiscencia del no tan remoto pasado. Shaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí sin apenas hacer ruido y se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio.

- "No bebas si no quieres recordar"- Eriol no movió la cabeza, tampoco movió un músculo para darle a entender que le había escuchado. Shaoran apoyó su cuerpo hacia delante, sus brazos sobre la mesa y el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos. Fijó su mirada sobre Eriol y recordó una escena similar años atrás, el día en que su padre había muerto, el día que el destino de los dos jóvenes dio comienzo, el dio que marcaría el resto de sus vidas.

- "No necesitas emplear mis propias palabras para darme consejos"- Dijo sin mover un solo músculo excepto los de la boca, para pronunciar esas pocas palabras.

- "Solo te citaba y en todo caso, esas palabras tampoco son tuyas"- Quizá fuera simple curiosidad, quizá fuera que los dos habían estado siempre muy unidos por el tiempo que convivieron juntos, pero era algo más, algo mucho más fuerte lo que hacía que los dos jóvenes siguieran soportándose mutuamente inclusive en esas circunstancias que los volvían tan insoportables, irracionales e intratables. Cuando todo estaba en su contra, cuando todo indicaba que debían odiarse a muerte, cuando el destino había repartido sus cartas de tal forma que uno tuviera que desbancar al otro, ellos habían sorprendido a los demás jugadores aliándose. Habían retado al mismo destino y le habían plantado cara. Habían retado a todos los que se les habían puesto por delante. Las cartas aún les marcaban como contrincantes, pero hasta el momento en que los dos tuvieran que verse las caras seguirían desafiando a los demás juntos. No se dejarían manipular, por nadie y mucho menos por la persona que desde un principio les puso en esa situación.

- "No hay necesidad de mencionarlo"- Dejó la copa de su mano a un lado y se hundió más todavía en el sillón- "Sin embargo tus palabras son certeras. Recordar es lo que estoy haciendo"- Fue entonces que se molestó en girar la cabeza para mirarlo cara a cara.

- "Lo sé"- La cara de Shaoran estaba ensombrecida y la de Eriol ni siquiera se iluminó para mostrar su acostumbrada sonrisa.

- "Parece ser que nunca descansaremos. La mala suerte nos persigue"- Dijo sin humor.

- "Algo más que la mala suerte diría yo"- Eriol hizo un gesto de cabeza con fingida indignación y cuando volvió a mirar a Shaoran su sonrisa estaba de vuelta, pintada en su boca.

- "¿Cómo piensas enfrentar las acusaciones de los 'Siete Enanitos'?"- Preguntó Eriol irguiéndose en su asiento. Los llamados 'Siete Enanitos', era el nombre cariñoso que Eriol había adjudicado a los siete Ancianos que representaban a cada uno de los clanes menores del clan Dragón, los que realmente mandaban en el clan. Eriol los bautizó el primer día que los vio. Dijo que eran como los enanitos del cuento de Blancanieves: viejos, arrugados y pequeñitos. Shaoran no sonrió ante esa impertinencia pero Eriol supo que le había hecho gracia la comparación. ¿Cómo pudo saber eso? Simplemente lo sabía.

- "Me importa muy poco lo que piensen de mis acciones, el clan lo llevo como mejor creo y mis acciones son las correctas para el buen funcionamiento de este clan. Si ellos difieren en mis opiniones poco me puede importar, no harán nada para poder evitarlo"- Eriol alzó una ceja. Él no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero Shaoran siempre tenía esa maldita prepotencia y seguridad tan excesivamente arrogante, aunque para que negarlo, él mismo también tenía esa insoportable y descarada seguridad en sí mismo. Eriol había apostado de pequeño que si un día Shaoran moría, no sería por algún error en su forma de controlar el clan, no, sería por su excesiva prepotencia. Sin duda su amigo acabaría enterrado por su testarudez y su falta de confianza con los demás junto con su altivez. No tenía duda alguna, Shaoran moriría solo y con la sombra de la desconfianza pegada siempre a su espalda. Acabaría como su padre pues se empeñaba en seguir sus mismos pasos.

- "Si tú lo dices"- Aunque Shaoran quisiera pensar eso, Eriol aún seguía inquieto, no quería que la mínima posibilidad de que eso ocurriera se hiciera realidad. No, haría lo que fuese porque así fuera, aunque tuviera que hacer algo realmente despreciable, aunque tuviera que hacer lo más bajo del mundo, era su última opción y no dudaría en emplearla, aunque llevase al propio clan a una autodestrucción asegurada.

- "No debes dudar de ello. Jamás"- Eriol miró en la profundidad de su mirada, una mirada que tenía el color de las hojas otoñales y que se oscurecía a cada momento, más y más. No debía dudar, pero dudaba. Al igual que Shaoran, Eriol no confiaba en nadie, no podía permitirse ese lujo al igual que Shaoran, por eso y solamente por eso dudaba de Shaoran o con palabras exactas, no podía confiar plenamente en él.

- "No podrás evitarlo"- Dijo Eriol sin temor a expresar lo que realmente opinaba.

- "Si que podré. No harán nada mientras La Viuda no lo diga, y no lo hará"- Eriol calló y miró hacia el otro lado.

La Viuda, hacía poco que la había visto. Shaoran no lo sabía pero Eriol estaba en permanente contacto con ella. La facilitaba informes y le daba una evaluación de todo lo que ocurría en el clan. Shaoran no lo sabía o al menos Eriol se había asegurado de ello. Habían pasado años desde la primera vez que empezó a hacer ese trabajo sucio, un trabajo poco leal para con su líder, aunque en realidad era algo que seguía siendo leal hacia el clan y a Eriol le enseñaron que ante todo, el clan era lo primero, aunque no siempre estuviera totalmente convencido de ello.

Aún con todo ello, a Eriol no le convenía que su líder se enterara de que estaba siendo controlado por esa mujer, que estaba siendo vigilado y analizado a cada segundo, porque el momento en que se enterara de ello Eriol no dudaba que el gran Shaoran Li le rebanaría el cuello, de una sola tajada, de la forma más rápida posible y solo porque tenían una 'amistad' le haría ese favor, porque por el contrario, le esperaría una muerte muy dolorosa y realmente larga.

Toda esa situación don 'La Viuda' era irónica, primero le despreció, luego se acercó a él y finalmente supo utilizarle de manera hábil. Sí, esa mujer había aprendido muy bien de su difunto esposo. Era digna consorte de ese despreciable monstruo.

La última vez que vio a esa mujer fue hace unos pocos días, tras hablar con el vagabundo de las calles en busca de información sobre el paradero de Meiling. Ese día marchó a tomar el té con esa mujer, le pasó su informe habitual y le explicó todo aquello que quería saber, aunque en esa ocasión se abstuvo de dar ciertos detalles sobre las invitadas que acogían en esos momentos la mansión. No comprendió el porqué de su acción, pero no pudo involucrar a esas dos chicas japonesas, ¿qué culpa tenían ellas de estar metidas en esa situación por capricho de Shaoran? No, decidió reservarse esa información para sí mismo, en su momento le diría a esa mujer lo que deseaba saber, pero en esos instantes no era conveniente, ni para ellas ni para Shaoran ni para sí mismo.

Tras la muerte del líder de la segunda generación - así denominada tras la generación 'Mythos', que fue la generación del abuelo de Shaoran, denominada de esa manera por los dos grandes líderes de aquel momento, 'el Dragón' y 'el Fénix', dos de los más grandes líderes - todo fueron cambios. Y todos estos cambios fueron iniciados por la muerte de casi todos los líderes de la segunda generación dejando el poder a los de la tercera. Por este cambio 'La Viuda' decidió controlar a su hijo con una cadena más corta, pues ya controlaba cada movimiento cuando este no era más que un crío y Eriol fue el espía perfecto desde un principio.

Los cambios más importantes de ese cambio generacional fueron muy importantes: El primer cambio fue en el liderazgo de los clanes. Los líderes fueron renovados pues la mayoría habían perecido. Todos los hijos de los antiguos líderes tomaron el poder de sus respectivos clanes, muy pocos permanecieron en su posición, como era el caso de Wu Pao, cuyo padre aún persistía en agarrarse a esta vida y con ellos dejando a su hijo aún bajo el control de sus garras.

El segundo cambio fueron los acuerdos establecidos en la 'Carta del Pacto'. Se incluyó un acuerdo que fue determinante y el cual decretaba que todo clan que se atreviera a traicionar la 'fe' de los demás, sería 'absorbido' por todos ellos. Siendo la parte mayormente afectada la que adquiriera una parte mayor, equivalente al daño infringido, más una indemnización de un tanto por ciento adecuada, según criterio de los más antiguos de cada clan. Lo que en pocas palabras se podía entender como la desintegración del grupo y la partición de este en diferentes partes para después ser repartidas entre todos los clanes. De esta manera evitaban de una manera absurda que las traiciones crecieran como flores hay en el campo o que pasara como en la última reunión del Consejo del Pacto y que repentinamente a todos se les ocurriera eliminar a sus contrarios.

De todas maneras si uno era discreto siempre podía hacerse algo que pudiera destruir a alguno de los clanes o en otro caso, molestarlos e incordiarlos, como hacía el clan Tigre con el clan Dragón cuando quebrantaba la norma de estos últimos vendiendo sustancias ilegales en su territorio, que por cierto era una norma que abarcaba casi todo Hong Kong, lo cual dejaba las cosas complicadas para los Tigres y otros clanes, pues Hong Kong era la cuna del comercio en China, junto con la capital, Pekín, y Shanghai, esas tres ciudades eran las más fructíferas a la hora de la venta y la compra y que un clan te impidiera abrirte paso en un campo como la venta de sustancias ilegales era, por decirlo delicadamente, un problema.

Todos estos cambios afectaban a todos, tanto ventajosa como negativamente. Shaoran fue el más radical de todos al imponer esa política de No-Drogas, lo cual era algo realmente curioso viniendo de un líder. Sin embargo no le ponía peros a la venta de armas, al blanqueo de dinero o al tráfico de otros objetos muy diversos, todo estaba permitido en el territorio de los Dragones exceptuando el comercio con drogas.

El tercer cambio se produjo en el Consejo del Pacto, el cual hubo que ser reformado para que no volviera a suceder la misma situación a la de aquella noche fatídica unos años atrás. Se cambiaron a los miembros y se escogieron a otros, con un carácter más… conciliador a la hora de realizar acuerdos.

Por todo esto y muchas más cosas, 'La Viuda' tuvo que optar por una vigilancia más cercana sobre Shaoran Li. No era permisible que el nuevo líder del clan sufriera ningún contratiempo, no en Shaoran Li.

- "¿Entonces no vas a hacer nada en absoluto?"- Preguntó Eriol levantando las dos cejas, esperando una respuesta clara y concisa.

- "No"- Eriol asintió con la cabeza como si esa respuesta fuera aceptable.

- "Pues olvidaré todo esto hasta la semana que viene"- Shaoran le miró con recelo y no pudo evitar que de sus labios sonara un sonido que indicaba lo poco que se creía eso- "Y adentrándonos en parajes menos angostos… ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a ella?"- No era difícil descifrar las palabras de Eriol. Shaoran cerró los ojos y ante él apareció una imagen de la mujer.

- "Ya que te veo tan afectado por la noticia de la querida tía he pensado que no te vendría mal algo de paz y tranquilidad…"- Eriol se puso erguido repentinamente y no pudo evitar que su habitual sonrisa pícara apareciera nuevamente.

- "Eres un…"- Antes de poder decir nada se detuvo y lo pensó nuevamente.

- "¿Buen amigo? ¿Buen líder?"- Sugirió Shaoran levantando una ceja.

- "Entonces me mandas descansar en casa ¿no?"- Dijo Eriol con sorna en sus palabras- "Sin nada más que hacer ¿no?"- Lanzó una mirada acusatoria a Shaoran, el cual no reaccionó de ninguna manera- "Como no hay nada pendiente que hacer… como cierto objeto que busca todo el mundo… la razón del retorno de Dominic… el asunto que por convenio hemos decidido olvidar… hasta la semana que viene. Sin más, has decidido que me viene bien… ¿qué? ¿Unas vacaciones?"- Shaoran le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero Eriol no se apabulló.

- "Simplemente he visto oportuno que permanecieras en casa"- Eriol no le creyó ni una sola palabra- "Y ya que estás en la casa puedes aprovechar a hacer compañía a nuestras invitadas"- Eriol soltó un '¡Ja!' y Shaoran entrecerró la mirada. Eriol calló y le miró aburrido.

- "Y por supuesto no tendré nada más que hacer que 'acompañarlas' para que no se vuelvan a aburrir y decidan hacer misteriosas expediciones en soledad"- Más en el centro del blanco no podía haber dado Eriol. Esa excusa barata de que descansara no era más que una tapadera para decirle que se quedara y vigilara a esas dos fugitivas, en pocas palabras, estaba convirtiendo a Eriol en el carcelero de esas dos mujeres. Se le había ocurrido protestar pero inmediatamente después de abrir la boca la cerró. Bien pensado podría sacar cierto provecho de todo. ¿No decían que siempre había que ver el lado positivo de las cosas? Y Eriol veía el lado divertido de todo ello.

- "Veo que no pones objeciones"- Eriol le miró con cierto brillo en la mirada que no gustó a Shaoran.

- "No, ninguno en absoluto"- Dijo con simpleza con un movimiento de hombros como si todo le importara muy poco.

- "¿Por qué me da la impresión de ver una cola y unos cuernos asomándose?"- Dijo Shaoran con su siempre tono serio.

- "Y esta vez puedes suspirar de alivio pues no eres el objetivo de mis maquinaciones"- Dijo Eriol con su maliciosa sonrisa brillando. Shaoran se echó atrás cómodamente y le miró, solo dijo dos palabras.

- "Lo sé"- No había que ser muy inteligente para interpretar las intenciones de Eriol y sin duda, no le había pasado desapercibida la forma con la que miraba a la prima de Sakura. Shaoran solo esperaba que este vino que iba a catar le produjera una indigestión. Ya era hora de que alguien le borrara esa condenada sonrisa de sus labios. Esos casi veinte años juntos le habían hecho anhelar una sola cosa de Eriol, que alguien, a ser posible una mujer, ya que sabía que él mismo no tendría ese placer -se conocían demasiado bien como para engañarse mutuamente-, le borrara esa tonta sonrisa de la cara, esa sonrisa que le alzaba sobre un pedestal como cual Dios que sonríe con burla disfrutando de la desgracia ajena. Y ahora, tras tanto tiempo de espera, veía que sus sueños se cumplirían.

- "Entonces me resignaré a tu mandato y me quedaré a cuidar de las dos fugitivas"- Dijo con fingido pesar. Shaoran levantó una ceja. Cualquiera en el lugar de Shaoran se hubiera planteado otorgarle esa tarea a Eriol, pero Shaoran conocía bien a Eriol y sabía que cumpliría con su deber. Además, estaba seguro que Sakura estaría bien custodiada junto con Eriol porque las atenciones de su mano derecha estaban centradas en otra persona lo cual hacía que las incesantes atenciones de Eriol no fueran para Sakura.

- "También tienes que controlar que cuando llegue Meiling se encargue de recorrer las calles, no quiero que esté desocupada"- Dijo Shaoran tajante, sin dar opción a discusión.

- "No creo que sea necesario, es más, pienso que ella misma se encargará de mantenerse ocupada"- Era bien sabido que Meiling odiaba los hospitales y que el tiempo que pasaba inactiva lo recuperaba saturándose de trabajo o en otras palabras, desaparecía durante días por las calles de Hong Kong. Cuando volvía era la fuente de información más codiciada que podría tener alcance un clan, era un pozo inagotable de información lo cual era una de las armas más poderosas del clan Li ante los demás clanes. Saber algo antes que los demás lo sepan era siempre una de las cosas que irritaban a los demás clanes. El que un clan se anticipara siempre a sus movimientos era molesto y muy poco conveniente. Todo lo que pudiera ser importante o incluso lo que fuera insignificante, Meiling era la persona indicada a la que había que acudir.

Meiling siempre supo encontrar la información en el lugar que fuera, en la situación que fuera, de la persona que fuera. Fue algo que tuvo que aprender, una cualidad que tuvo que desarrollar para sobrevivir en la jungla que es la vida, donde impera una sola ley, la del más fuerte y aunque sea una ley por la cual se rigen los animales... ¿no es acaso el hombre un animal en esencia? Cuando no queda ni razón, ni lógica, ni corazón… ¿no es el ser humano un animal que se deja llevar por sus más bajos instintos animales? ¿No es acaso la supervivencia el instinto más básico del ser humano?

En su fuero interno Meiling siempre había sido testaruda, fuerte, impulsiva y muy persuasiva, aunque su primo siempre decía que más que persuasión era una pesada y una terca. Todas estas características en Meiling se fueron desarrollando de diferentes maneras hasta que llegados a un punto todas ellas encajaron y se adaptaron para el bien del clan, para un objetivo concreto, ¿no es eso lo que llaman la vocación oculta de uno?.

Toda esa persuasión – o terquedad - era un hechizo irresistible que nadie sabía evitar de Meiling, y quien era capaz de evitarla conocía un nuevo rasgo de esta no muy agradable, y esa era su parte intimidatoria. Meiling podía ser melosa como las gatas si le convenía o si no la provocaban, pero una vez que le llevabas la contraria podía jugarte la peor de las pasadas, pues ya que manejaba una gran cantidad de información y no tenía conciencia a la hora de utilizarlos, la joven podía ser realmente letal para el negocio de una familia o en unas cuantas palabras podía destruir el precioso ambiente familiar de un hogar, todo valía si era beneficioso para el clan o para sí misma, no tenía remordimientos, dormía de la mejor manera posible.

Meiling se conocía las calles como la palma de su mano, conocía cada callejuela, donde se encontraba cada vagabundo, cual de ellos era el más fácil de comprar, sabía donde esconderse y donde se escondían los demás e incluso llegaba a saber donde estaban algunas de las bases de operaciones de algunos clanes, aunque esos detalles solía guardárselos para sí misma, por diversas razones...

Al fin de cuentas, lo que ahora mismo concernía al caso era evitar que madre e hija se enfrentaran cara a cara. Apenas se veían y lo más a lo que llegaban cuando se encontraban era a un ligero saludo de cabeza. Jamás intercambiaban palabras si no era estrictamente necesario y esto era algo que no era novedad, antes de que Mai Fan muriera Meiling tenía la misma relación con su madre como la que tenía ahora.

Tras el nacimiento de Meiling y al no ser varón, la madre de esta decidió desquitarse con la pobre criatura, pero la mano protectora de su hermana mayor hizo que Meiling tuviera una guardiana que cuidaría de ella hasta el día en el que muriera o Meiling se hiciera valer por sí sola, para pesar de todos, fue lo primero lo que aconteció haciendo que la joven madurara antes de lo previsto. Desde el mismo momento en que Mai Fan se hizo cargo de su hermana, la madre de las dos decidió simplemente por optar a ignorar la existencia de su segunda hija. Desde ese momento todas sus presiones y expectativas cayeron sobre Mai Fan, tal vez por rencor, tal vez por rabia, quizá simplemente fue por disfrute, en cualquiera de los casos no importaba. Mai Fan sufrió todos los desplantes de su honorable madre con la cabeza alta, la espalda erguida y con todo el coraje y la dignidad que pudo sacar de sí misma. En el instante que sus excesos y abusos cayeron sobre la hija mayor, la gran dama de hielo decidió que su segunda hija solo era un estorbo insignificante que no merecía ni uno de sus esfuerzos para tomarla un mínimo de atención. Se olvidó de su existencia relegándola a la nada. Lo que creó entre esas dos mujeres un gran vacío.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo único que las separaba estaba muerto y enterrado, la dama volvió su mirada sobre su hija. Viuda como era ahora solo le quedaba su segunda hija para soportar el peso de su parte del clan. Una hija a la que consideraba menos que un cero a la izquierda, una mujer que creía que por la protección excesiva de su hija mayor y ahora de la esposa de su líder, que por los cuidados de su primo, una mujer que pensaba que su hija, tan bien vestida y educada por mano ajena se había convertido en una desgracia para la familia.

La opinión que ella tenía de su hija era la de una joven despreocupada que siempre estaba en la calle en busca de diversión y fiesta, cuando no era así la realidad. La estricta mente de 'La Viuda de Hielo', no dejaban lugar a otro pensamiento que no fuera la de una educación estricta y a base de mano dura. Pensaba que la vida holgada y tranquila de su hija la habían echado a perder, cuando la realidad era que su hija había sufrido mucho en las calles oscuras de Hong Kong. El hecho de que su hija hubiera desaparecido una temporada no la alarmó demasiado, pensaba que la muy cría se había escondido en alguna parte, pero no que se hubiera adentrado en las escalofriantes calles de Hong Kong, sola y desamparada. Absorta con la noticia de que la hija con la que dejaba escapar toda su frustración había desaparecido, no optó por pensar en ocuparse de la otra. Aún así, las cosas no cambiaron, al menos para la madre de Meiling y Mai Fan, hasta el día en que el padre de Li y su hermano menor, su difunto marido, partieron para el otro mundo, dejando a las dos viudas con el peso de todo el clan. Nadie dudó por un instante de la capacidad de Ieran Li, 'La Viuda' y aunque sí se dudó de que el heredero del clan fuera el apropiado. Empero 'La Viuda de Hielo' no tenía heredero y su conocimiento del clan no era tan amplio como el de su marido, al descartar a su hija como heredera adecuada decidió optar por lo más irracional, no morirse hasta encontrar un sustituto adecuado, el cual jamás aparecería, pues el listón estaba demasiado alto para saltarlo.

Todos pensaron que Meiling, siendo la única heredera de la rama roja del clan Dragón, atraería la atención de su madre y todos se equivocaron. Aun siendo su última opción optó por olvidarse de ella. Sola y desamparada, siendo solamente una niña y sin nadie quien la cuidara encontró una oportunidad en la mano que Eriol le tendió. Este se acercó a ella con una promesa, una promesa que le dijo que se vería cumplida junto con su primo Shaoran, una promesa que le otorgaría todo lo que ella más deseaba. Esa promesa fue la de hacer arrepentirse a su madre de todo lo que le había echo, de la humillación de haberla abandonado, de su osadía al haberla relegado a la nada, de convertirla en un ser insignificante. En esa promesa Eriol le juró que con Shaoran alcanzaría la gloria, que llegaría tan alto que su madre llegaría un día hasta ella pidiendo, rogando que volviera a ella. Esta promesa no solo escondía un sueño, sino una pesadilla, la pesadilla de que si no llegaba a ser más fuerte y más poderosa acabaría con el mismo destino que su hermana. Su objetivo aún no se había alcanzado y ya había empañado el sueño, sin llegar a ser totalmente una pesadilla. Cometió un error garrafal, un error que además era el mismo que el que cometió su difunta hermana.

Enamorarse.

Su mayor error, su más terrible pecado. Su amor no solo fue su perdición sino el principio de la destrucción de sí misma. Quedó desolada por no solo el dolor de la pérdida, sino del dolor de haber perdido algo que jamás la perteneció, un amor que no fue amor si no odio, dolor, mentiras y traición. Se enamoró de un hombre pero la manipuló el mismo demonio. Se dejó llevar al son de su música sin darse cuenta del cuchillo que lentamente le estaba clavando en la espalda, cuando se hubo enterado de la verdad fue demasiado tarde, pues el golpe final fue tan fuerte que su corazón quedó desolado, destrozado, sin remedio de volver a convertirse en lo que antes era. Siempre atenta, siempre en guardia, se dejó manipular por no cualquier hombre, y quizá porque no era cualquier hombre fue por lo que se dejó llevar con tanta facilidad.

Tardó tiempo en reponerse. Se encerró en sí misma, levantando un muro de piedras con espinas a su alrededor. Enfrió la sangre que había en sus venas y se obligó a desterrar la palabra amor de su mente y su corazón, jamás sentiría igual un beso o una caricia, jamás volvería a creer en las palabras hermosas de los labios de un hombre. Se convirtió en un ser necio y cínico, un rasgo que al parecer compartía con su primo y el amigo de este. Se repuso lentamente y si con el dolor de su corazón partido no fuera suficiente, fue objeto de un castigo, merecido por el grave error cometido, pues sus acciones no podían ser perdonadas con tanta facilidad. No solo la habían afectado a ella sino también a todo el clan y por ello su primo la hizo pasar por un infierno antes de que pudiera darle la redención al pecado que lo hizo alzarse en una situación comprometida.

El castigo impuesto fue algo bastante más suave de lo que Meiling hubiera pensado. Hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por que el castigo que le hubiera impuesto incluía alguna clase de mutilación en su cuerpo. Empero el hecho de que fuera su prima o tal vez una de las pocas mujeres en las que creía que tenían algo que antiguamente llamaban honor. El caso fue que el castigo que salió de sus labios se pudo resumir en una sola palabra:

Destierro.

Durante un año y sin el más mínimo remordimiento echó a la calle a su prima, la echó sin nada más que algo de ropa y algo de dinero que apenas le alcanzaba para un par de días de comida. Durante ese periodo de tiempo solo le exigió algo a cambio, que reflexionara, que pensara bien que había hecho, que era lo que quería para el futuro y que no debía hacer para volver a fallarle a él o ella misma. Le dijo que si durante ese periodo de reflexión no se creía capaz de volver junto al clan la daría por muerta y se olvidaría de ella, si por el contrario encontraba un motivo y fuerzas para continuar con ellas, la recibiría, la acogería bajo su techo y la rama del Dragón Rojo pasaría a estar bajo su protección.

Meiling vagó por las calles de Hong Kong, tuvo que descubrir el lado más sórdido de la vida, un lado que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ver pues siempre se había ocultado tras la espalda de su hermana, aunque no fuera la primera vez que pasaba en la calle, era totalmente diferente a aquella vez, cuando estuvo protegida por los cuidados de un mendigo. Esta ocasión era totalmente diferente. Con el orgullo tan alto que le impedía mendigar y robar para conseguir dinero o comida, fue en busca de algún lugar donde le dieran un trabajo. Durante los primeros meses de vida en solitario tuvo una vida precaria. Todo cambió el día que salió de su turno en su mal trabajo, mal pagado, encontró una vía de escape mientras vagaba por una de las callejuelas hacia el ruinoso apartamento que la esperaba. Chocó con una mujer que iba descalza y con la ropa alborotada, según podía ver por la ropa y el maquillaje que llevaba puesto supo que esa mujer trabaja en la calle, lo cual era muy normal en ese barrio.

La mujer al ver a Meiling levantó una ceja al ver la mirada de la joven.

- "¿Qué miras?"- Dijo con un tono que amenazaba con empezar una batalla.

- "A usted"- Dijo Meiling sin inmutarse ante su tono, ni su primo era capaz de intimidarla con su carácter tan frío y desprovisto de emociones.

- "¿Te molesta lo que ves?"- Dijo con tono belicoso, conocía a la clase de Meiling, se veía a la legua en su forma de mirar que era una de esas melindrosas escrupulosas.

- "Solo pensaba si había salido de trabajar o si había sido atacada, es algo difícil de distinguir sabiendo la profesión en la que se dedica"- No cabía esperar que la mujer quedara sorprendida ante la respuesta de la chica. Podía haber esperado alguna reprimenda como la que le hizo su madre al enterarse en la santa profesión a la que decidió dedicarse o algún comentario despreciativo, pero jamás se hubiera esperado una pregunta tan… tan… directa y sincera. Aunque eso sí, no se le escapó la sorna de sus labios y el tono belicoso.

- "Me has caído bien chica"- Dijo con una mueca al recordar el golpe de las costillas- "La verdad es que un par de maleantes me han atracado y me han dado una paliza antes de quitarme el bolso"- Dijo con un deje de ironía.

- "¿No sabía que pasear por este barrio como va vestida hace que su vida sea más precaria de lo que ya debe de ser?"- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja, un gesto que aprendió rápidamente de su primo, un arrogante gesto que a su primo le salía con más naturaleza que a ella.

- "Como si tuviera otra elección"- Dijo mientras una comisura de sus labios se elevaba en un deje irónico. Siendo aconsejada por una niñata. ¡Hallase visto!

- "En todo caso es algo que no me concierne"- Meiling volvió la cabeza al frente y se dispuso a seguir de camino a su mugriento apartamento.

- "Eres una chica muy rara"- Dijo viendo como se paraba la joven al pasar por su lado.

- "¿Por qué?"- Dijo con un cierto grado de curiosidad.

- "Pasas totalmente de mi ahora cuando te acabas de parar a cruzar unas palabras conmigo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que ibas a ayudarme"- Dijo apoyándose en una pared de ese callejón.

- "Solo me paré porque me preguntó primero"- Dijo la joven con cierta risilla en su voz- "Si tuvo una idea equivocada de mis intenciones, perdóneme"- Dijo con más ironía aún.

- "Nadie se para cuando le pregunta un desconocido y menos si ese desconocido es de la clase de persona que soy yo"- Meiling se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mujer. La mujer no vio ni un solo sentimiento que delatara lo que estaba pensando la joven en esos instantes.

- "La llevaré a su casa y espero no tener que soportar ningún comentario más"- Dijo cogiendo un brazo de la mujer y pasándolo alrededor de su cuello.

- "Ciertamente como dije, eres rara"- Las dos mujeres caminaron según la desconocida le indicaba donde tenía que ir. Meiling no paraba de sentir la mirada curiosa de la mujer sobre su rostro, era como si la estuviera perforando para poder encontrar el sentido de todo esto dentro de su cabeza. Al final llegaron a un barrio más acomodado y con evidentemente mejores comodidades que el barrio del que acababan de salir. La mujer le dijo a Meiling que llamara a cierto piso y del telefonillo del portal no se oyó ninguna voz, pero si el ruido que hacia la puerta al abrirse. Meiling empujó la puerta y entró dentro. Fue hacia el ascensor y esperó a que bajara- "Acompáñame arriba, no creo que sea capaz de llegar arriba sin derrumbarme por el camino"- Meiling entró en el ascensor, pinchó el botón del número del piso al que iban y allí esperó hasta llegar a la planta, cuando la puerta se hubo abierto, miró a cada lado del pasillo y en un lado pudo ver como una mujer se dirigía hacia ellas. Iba vestida solamente con un provocativo camisón que iba tapado nada más que por un sinuoso batín.

- "¡Por Dios! ¡Mírate! ¡No podrás trabajar esta noche!"- Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la mujer.

- "Hola, también me alegro de no sufrir nada grave"- Dijo con sarcasmo. La otra mujer a medio vestir movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y soltó un suspiro resignado.

- "Esto te pasa por pensar que caminar de día por esos barrios no es peligroso"- Dijo cogiendo el otro brazo de la mujer herida y entre Meiling y ella fueron a la puerta del piso. En todo momento ninguna de las dos mujeres dirigió su atención a la prima de Li.

- "Esta vez te doy la razón"- Torció la sonrisa cuando lentamente la dejaron sobre un sofá de una sala.

- "Bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí"- Dijo mirando a Meiling con ojos críticos. Dio un giró alrededor de la joven y se paró a un lado. Apuntó con un dedo a la joven- "No me digas que ahora te gusta la corrupción de menores"- Meiling entrecerró los ojos y la lanzó una mirada despreciativa.

- "Deja de meterte con la chica"- Dijo sin mucha persuasión.

- "Vamos… Mírala, se ve que ha salido de un barrio bien, mira como se yergue. Se cree que es más que nosotras y meramente es una niña"- De improviso le cogió las manos, las giró para ver sus palmas, pero su mirada se arrugó en un entrecejo. Repentinamente soltó las manos como si quemaran- "Me voy a por el botiquín"- Y salió del cuarto.

- "¿Qué le ha pasado?"- Y sin recibir respuesta la otra mujer le dijo que se acercara y una vez que estuvo a su alcance le acogió una de las manos y la miró con detenimiento. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- "Simplemente ha huido de la verdad"- Dijo mirando a la joven con ojos divertidos- "Una mano como la tuya no puede ser de una niña mimada"- Dijo ahora con menos hostilidad que antes- "Dime chica, ¿cuántos años tienes pisando esta mísera vida?"- Meiling desvió la mirada un momento dubitativa, pero inmediatamente la volvió a mirar con expresión seria.

- "Tengo 16 años"- Dijo con mirada amenazadora, como si esperara un comentario de la mujer.

- "No deberías estar en la calle sola"- Dijo la mujer que se dio la vuelta hacia la mesilla para coger un cigarrillo y un mechero.

- "Deja eso ahora mismo"- Volvió la otra mujer.

- "Mierda"- Dijo dejando de nuevo el cigarrillo en su sitio. La otra mujer se acercó a su malparada amiga y abrió el botiquín empezando a curar las heridas de la joven.

- "¿Has perdido el dinero de la noche?"- Dijo mirando ceñuda una herida en el costado.

- "Sí"- Dijo aguantando el dolor.

- "Eso va a ser un problema y por las pintas de esto diría yo que deberíamos ir al hospital para ver si tienes alguna costilla rota. Al menos una semanita en el hospital sería conveniente"- Dijo mirando a la mujer.

- "¡Vamos! Solo es un rasg…"- No pudo terminar la frase porque su compañera apretó la herida y esta soltó un grito- "De acuerdo, pero no seas tan puñetera de apretarme la herida"- La joven se giró a Meiling que veía la situación con ojos divertidos, hacia tiempo que no se reía.

- "Como has ayudado a esta criatura a llegar aquí te debo un favor"- Meiling miró a la joven que antes la había tratado con hostilidad, no pudo evitar sentir una cierta malvada alegría al ver la expresión de frustración por verse vista a deberle un favor.

- "En realidad no es nada. Me la encontré al salir de trabajar"- Las dos mujeres cruzaron miradas y después la miraron a ella de nuevo.

- "¿Por casualidad no serás una de esas…?"- Dijo la mujer herida.

- "¿… Niñas ricas que se ha escapado de casa?"- Terminó la frase la otra mujer.

- "No"- Las dos mujeres la miraron interesadas- "Soy una de esas niñas ricas que han echado de casa"- No podo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver las reacciones de la joven.

- "Me has caído simpática"- Repitió nuevamente la mujer herida- "Chica, a partir de ahora te quedarás con nosotras a vivir"- Su compañera la lanzó una mirada furiosa- "No hay pegas que valgan. Una niña como tú no debería de estar en la calle y menos viviendo en ese barrio. Chica, trae tus cosas, no hay más que decir. ¡Dios mío! Si no me he presentado, ¿dónde estarán mis modales? Yo soy Rain y esta de aquí al lado es Chastity"- Meiling alzó una mirada a la joven y levantó las dos cejas- "Que no te engañe el nombre. Ella tiene todo lo que desees menos castidad, eso hace mucho tiempo que lo perdió"- Las dos mujeres rieron ante este último comentario.

- "Parece que no hay nada más que decir. Si Rain tiene una idea, por muy absurda que sea, en la cabeza no hay manera de hacerla dar un paso atrás. Espérame aquí a que me vista, vamos al hospital y después vamos a casa de la chica a coger sus cosas"- Meiling pestañeó sin creerse lo que esas mujeres pretendían.

- "Creo que están locas"- Dijo con asombro- "Si no las conozco de nada"

- "Yo soy Rain, nombre artístico por supuesto, como te he dicho. Tengo 26 años, me encanta el verano, adoro el mar y mi sueño es convertirme en surfera"- Meiling pestañeó- "Ella es Chastity, por supuesto no es su nombre, es una mujer pro naturaleza, prácticamente miembro del Green Peace, es más, tuvo un novio de esa organización. Jamás de los jamases le lleves la contraria porque puede amargarte la vida. Las dos nos conocimos en la Casa de Muñecas"- Dijo todo eso afablemente.

- "¿Casa de Muñecas?"- Dijo Meiling haciendo memoria de donde había oído antes ese nombre.

- "Es la casa de citas en la que trabajamos"- Meiling parpadeó y entonces recordó donde había oído antes ese nombre.

La Casa de Muñecas, perteneciente al clan Dragón, una de las más importantes fuentes de ingreso del clan en esa zona de los negocios. Era una de las casas de citas que más ingresos tenía. Tenía un local en la calle Roja, como era denominada la zona donde se situaban todos los locales de esta clase, es decir, burdeles.

La Casa de Muñecas estaba situada en un local en la zona centro de la calle, con una ambientación de los años del pasado. Donde las mujeres vestía con trajes antiguos y se convertían en las serviciales mujeres de esa época. Se servía toda clase de placeres, el placer de los mejores vinos, de los mejores platos que un paladar pueda apreciar y sobre todo de las mujeres más hermosas y disponibles de toda la ciudad y casi del todo el país. Las podías escoger rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, rellenitas o delgadas, de pechos pequeños y otras con más atributos. Las podías pedir que interpretaran el papel de doncella virginal o de agresiva mujer pasional. Cualquiera que fuera la mujer que desearas, en la Casa de Muñecas podías encontrarla.

- "Del clan Dragón"- Murmuró Meiling para sí misma.

- "Es un buen lugar por mucho que la gente piense mal de él"- Dijo Chastity al ver arrugar la frente de Meiling, malinterpretando los pensamientos de la joven- "Es limpio, va gente un tanto más decente dentro de lo que cabe y nuestra jefa tiene sus principios, un tanto estrafalarios, pero principios al fin y al cabo"- Meiling miró a las dos jóvenes y una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

- "Me quedaré con vosotras, pero a cambio de un favor"- Rain se inclinó hacia delante dispuesta a escuchar- "Quiero que me dejéis trabajar en la Casa de Muñecas"- Las dos se sorprendieron ante esta idea- "Antes de que os neguéis, debéis considerar que Rain está herida y no podrá trabajar durante un tiempo, lo que será una pérdida para vosotras como para el local. También está el hecho de que necesito un trabajo mejor remunerado que el que tengo ahora y el hecho de que si voy a vivir aquí, no lo haré gratuitamente"- Las dos mujeres callaron, muy pensativas- "Mi edad puede ser un problema pero no es un impedimento y por lo demás yo ya soy una mujer"- Esta última frase escondía más de lo que aparentaba.

- "La juventud de ahora nos ha salido promiscua"- Comentó Chastity- "Muy promiscua"- Dijo divertida.

- "Aunque todo lo que has dicho esta muy bien, debes saber que esto no es fácil, no creo que seas de la clase de mujer que se deje vender por un puñado de papeles. Tienes que tener entereza para soportar ciertos gestos, ciertos comentarios y sobre todo, aguantar con tipo cualquier hombre que se te pegue encima"- Dijo Rain seriamente- "Nosotras no escogimos este trabajo por sus facilidades o por su gran perspectiva de futuro"- Meiling asintió con resolución y Rain dejó escapar un suspiro- "¿Tú que piensas Chas?"

- "Que es libre de hacer lo que le plazca mientras no me meta en líos"- Meiling pudo ver que en la mirada de la mujer tampoco había cierta simpatía hacia la idea.

- "Si estás decidida podemos hacer un arreglo, pero déjame decirte que muchas acaban amargadas después de esto"- Meiling dio un resoplido muy poco educado.

- "En mi vida he tenido que sufrir cosas peores y en cuanto a los hombres, me importan muy poco. No confío en ellos, no tengo en gran estima al sexo masculino"- Lo que Meiling no sabía es que después de esta experiencia les tendría menos estima aún.

- "Eres más joven y para mi asombro más cínica que Chas"- Chastity afirmó con la cabeza- "Me da que me arrepentiré, pero no tengo dudas de que dar el tipo, lo das"- Miró una última vez a Chastity y esta se encogió de hombros- "Pues bienvenida a este mundo…"- Meiling se lo pensó un momento y lentamente sonrió.

- "Puedes llamarme Dalia"- Y fue como a partir de ese momento en que Meiling se fue adentrando en el intrigante mundo de la prostitución, un mundo tan sórdido como intrigante, una parte más que pertenece al mundo de los clanes.

Aquí, en este mundo, en esa casa fue donde Meiling comenzó verdaderamente a vivir, a crecer como persona, a valerse por sí misma. En este mundo descubrió que la información, bien manejada, podía ser una de las armas más peligrosas y más útiles del mundo. Meiling se tuvo que adaptar como todo ser humano a las circunstancias que le depara la vida, tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo, sus principios, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y olvidar todas las reglas que había seguido, que le había enseñado a seguir para sobrevivir. Salió adelante y tuvo un golpe de suerte.

En sus primeras semanas de trabajo tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón, tuvo que soportar las caricias insinuantes, las palabras descaradas, aguantó con porte y fuerza y en ningún momento se rebajó a acostarse con nadie, hasta un día. Un cliente y en realidad no era un cliente cualquiera, pidió tener un encuentro con ella. Meiling le conocía bien, aunque el desconociera a la joven. Un hombre mayor, ya en sus cuarenta años, aunque bien conservado. Meiling hizo lo que hacía siempre, atender a los clientes cuando pedían una bebida o algo que tomar, siempre atenta, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hasta entonces solo le ofrecieron que trabajara de camarera y hasta que ese hombre no entró al local jamás le pidieron que atendiera personalmente a uno de los clientes.

Un hombre con los cabellos negros ya decorados con mechones canosos, que le duplicaba en edad, de barbilla prominente, cejas gruesas, bien afeitado, de cuerpo musculoso aunque no tanto como hubo de ser en su juventud. Era un hombre alto con cierto porte orgulloso. Era de aquellos hombres de fácil sonrisa afable y su voz era profunda, seguramente años de práctica delante de todos sus partidarios. Sin duda en persona daba mayor sensación de seguridad y de bienestar que cuando lo había visto en televisión en alguno de sus mítines políticos. No era sorprendente que un hombre casado como él, con gran importancia en la relevancia política se dejara ver por ese lugar. La Casa de Muñecas podía ser lo más famosa que uno pudiera considerar, pero aún así, era una de las más discretas, donde todos tenían la boca cerrada por un buen precio.

Meiling notó como el hombre la seguía con la mirada y siempre que se daba la vuelta para mirarle, el político la sonreía con amabilidad. La noche llegó a su punto álgido y fue entonces cuando una suntuosa señora vestida con un traje tradicional, de un lujurioso rojo y un abanico de plumas en la mano se acercó a ella.

- "Parece ser que esta noche será tu estreno pequeña"- Dijo sin que se vieran sus labios, con el abanico delante de su boca todo el tiempo- "Como sé que no eres tonta, sabrás que cierto caballero está interesado en pasar una noche contigo a cambio de una suma escandalosa y como el dinero es más fuerte que mi conciencia le he dicho que suba a esperarte. No ibas a pasarte toda la vida siendo camarera en este lugar ¿verdad?"- La mujer miró a Meiling a los ojos y le dio una advertencia silenciosa: No-es-una-opción-sino-una-orden.

Meiling asintió captando su orden y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba. Se dio media vuelta y vio como ahora la engalanada señora estaba riéndose de algo que uno de sus clientes le decía.

Madame Rouge. La dueña y señora de la Casa de Muñecas.

Una mujer del todo misteriosa, nadie sabía con certeza de donde venía esa mujer, muchos rumores especulaban de sus orígenes pero nadie sabía con certeza de que lugar procedía esa misteriosa dama. Muchos eran los rumores, pero solo uno era el que más se arraigaba en la lengua de los chismosos.

Se comentaba que Madame Rouge era procedente de un pequeño pueblo, situado en ninguna parte. De padres campesinos, no eran excesivamente pobres, se comentaba que eran humildes granjeros que labraban la tierra. Se sabe, por lo que comentaban, que con el dinero que tenían tomaron la decisión de enviar a su hija a la gran ciudad, a labrarse un buen futuro. La joven salió del pueblecito y llegó a la gran ciudad donde fue acogida como cualquier otra muchacha, con dureza y frialdad.

Sin expectativas de llegar a ninguna parte empezó a hacer las calles siendo muy joven. Se dice que tendría 15 años cuando llegó a la ciudad, pero ninguna de estas especulaciones tenía fundamento. Era una chica de pueblo que llegó a la gran ciudad con expectativas de grandeza pero que se quedó a medio camino sin ni siquiera llegar a ver el esplendor de esa riqueza. Sin esperanzas y muy pronto sin dinero tuvo que ganarse la vida como mejor pudo. Vendió su cuerpo como mercancía y se ganó la vida como muchas de las perdidas que andaban de noche la calle. A diferencia de ellas llegó a ser inteligente y ahorrar el suficiente dinero como para comprar un pequeño local. Quizá abriría un bar o quizá algún día un local más respetuoso.

Todo fue un hermoso sueño mientras duró, finalmente despertó a la realidad donde se vio turbada por una espesa negrura. En este punto es donde las murmuraciones varían. Unos cuentan que fue uno de sus clientes, que prendado de ella le dejó el dinero para poder seguir el negocio, otros comentan que fueron sus compañeras de profesión, que viendo un buen negocio en el local decidieron dejarle el dinero a cambio de una habitación donde poder llevarse a sus polluelos para desplumarlos. En cualquiera de los dos casos el negocio siguió adelante hasta llegar hasta donde estaba ahora. El local llegó a tener cierta fama con el tiempo y pronto el nombre 'Casa de Muñecas' estaba en boca de todos los hombres que pasaban por la calle Roja y querían un lugar discreto, con mujeres hermosas y un servicio excelente.

Poco a poco la gente fue llegando en más número y las chicas de las calles que habían oído el nombre de la Casa de Muñecas vieron que era más seguro y más cómodo para ellas trabajar para la Madame que hacer solas las calles o bajo la tutela de un chulo inescrupuloso. Empezaron a llegar en busca de un lugar para ellas, pero solo las que destacaban más por su belleza o su carisma entraban a trabajar a la casa. Ante sí se abrió un camino más fácil el cual andar para la Madame. Ahora, en estos días no había hombre ni prostituta que no conociera el nombre de Madame Rouge y menos aún el nombre de la casa que regentaba.

Había dejado atrás su nombre y sus apellidos, su familia, su pasado había sido borrado. Todo lo que se sabía eran solo palabras inventadas por muchos, jamás nadie logró sacarle ningún dato de su pasado. Y aunque Meiling sentía curiosidad como todos, pronto descubrió que ese deje de cinismo que poseía Chastity también lo veía en los ojos de la Madame, como en los ojos de todas las mujeres de la casa. Vio en la profundidad de esos ojos, desesperanza, falta de ilusiones, un vacío muy grande que no lograba ponerle nombre. Veía a las mujeres actuar con esos caballeros y solo podía ver una fría distancia entre ellas y el resto del mundo, no se aferraban a nada más, excepto al dinero.

Una tarde, antes de llegar al club, en la casa donde vivían ahora las tres mujeres Meiling les miró fijamente y vio en ellas una mirada igual que a la de las demás. Sin saber el impulso que la llevó a hacer esa pregunta consiguió lo que en semanas no había conseguido. Las sorprendió.

_- "¿Cómo eran vuestras vidas antes de trabajar para Madame Rouge?"- Rain se paró en medio de la sala mientras se dirigía a la cocina y Chastity que estaba comentado lo absurdo de un programa de televisión se quedó callada. Meiling jamás creyó tener la oportunidad de dejar sin habla a dos mujeres de la entereza de esas dos._

_Rain__ no dijo nada y prosiguió su camino a la cocina, simplemente evitó el tema. Sin embargo, Chastity, que siempre era irónica y muy cínica respecto al mundo se levantó del sillón donde estaba viendo la televisión y se acercó a Meiling, ni siquiera la miró cuando la contestó, simplemente le contestó con la voz más desprovista de emoción que jamás halla podido oír._

_- "Todas las mujeres que terminan en este mundo acaban perdiéndose a sí mismas y con ello su origen. Sé inteligente chica, no te pierdas a ti misma también"- Esa frase no era esclarecedora de por sí, pero lo decía todo y Meiling supo que ese cinismo que envolvía a Chastity era la única armadura que la protegía para sobrellevar cada día. Supo entonces que esa pregunta era tabú para ellas y también empezó a formarse cierto respeto hacia ellas._

Esa noche probó la cama de una de las habitaciones de la casa junto con ese político de tanta importancia. Lentamente fue sumergiéndose en esa vida, envolviéndose de las artimañas de los velos de traiciones, mentiras y falsedades. Vivió 9 meses en esa vida y llegado el momento tuvo la certeza de una cosa. Se había perdido a sí misma, su perspectiva de la vida ya no sería igual que antes. Salió de la casa no sin ciertas dificultades y volvió bajo la mano de su primo, quien ya era un líder frío y poderoso con solo la edad de 19 años. Meiling, con toda la información que recabó en ese lapsus de un año destruyó a muchas personas consiguiendo que el clan Dragón se alzara cada día más y más en su escala al poder.

No solo volvió al clan, sino que volvió con más fuerza, más peligrosa y sin alma.

Su primo la recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin el menor reparo, como si hubiera olvidado todo lo sucedido en el pasado, aunque la realidad no fuera realmente esa. Su primo no era conocido por su benevolencia ni por su forma de perdonar, sino todo lo contrario, era una de las personas más rencorosas que existía en la faz de la tierra, si algo recordaba bien su primo era toda y cada una de las faltas que podía cometer una persona y más si esas faltas le afectaban a él.

Esa fue una de las etapas de la vida de Meiling, una etapa que como bien aprendió, quedaba en el pasado y el pasado era mejor no tocarlo. En resumidas cuentas, el porqué de que Meiling aborreciera a los hombres no solo se arraigaba en el hecho del hombre el cual la traicionó, sino también por su etapa tan poco agraciada, sin olvidar nunca a su inexistente padre, el cual no había reparado en la existencia de su hija, y su déspota tío, que más que un ser humano parecía el mismo diablo.

Sí, esta etapa de su vida la marcó para superarse, para demostrarse así misma que ese error no volvería a cometerse, que su madre viera que aunque hubiera caído en ese agujero pudo salir de él. Si su madre la despreciaba por el hecho de ser menos que sus expectativas sería mejor que jamás lo dijera en alto pues ahora era ella quien mandaba en el clan Dragón Rojo y ella era uno de los más fieles servidores del actual líder.

Un gran precipicio las separaba aunque se encontraran en el mismo cuarto y por mucho que la sangre uniera a las dos en un vínculo indeseado, era mejor no llegar a ver jamás esa sangre derramada en los azulejos del suelo.

Eriol volvió su mente al presente cuando oyó continuar a su amigo.

- "Y en cuanto a lo de hacer de niñera…"- Comenzó Shaoran mientras se levantaba de la silla. Con movimientos suaves y rápidos, como los de un felino, con una parsimonia que hacia rivalidad a la melodía de una composición clásica.

- "No creo que sea un problema"- Respondió Eriol, recobrando su humor, volviendo a ser el que era, como si su estado de pesadumbre hubiera sido meramente un sueño imaginado por la mente de Shaoran. El energúmeno había vuelto a la normalidad.

- "No quería decir eso"- Dijo con su eterno tono distante, como si escondiera sus más profundos sentimientos, si es que él poseía sentimientos.

- "Lo sé"- La franca sonrisa maliciosa de Eriol asomó por la comisura de sus labios- "No sabrás de ellas"- Añadió a continuación- "Si tú no quieres saber de ellas"- O lo que en palabras más simples quería decir: 'No habrá ningún nuevo altercado. No más escapatorias ni problemas de ninguna otra clase'. Al menos ese era el deber de Eriol como niñera de las dos jóvenes japonesas, encargarse de que el nombre de las dos jóvenes no apareciera en ningún incidente cuando Shaoran revisara los informes diarios de todo lo que concernía al clan, que al lado de sus nombres no viniera atada la palabra 'Problema', es más, que ni siquiera existieran sus nombres en ninguna clase de documento.

- "Te dejo a cargo de todo durante cinco días"- Shaoran se paró delante de su escritorio y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa con los brazos cruzados y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, mirando de frente al inglés de gafas.

- "¿Cinco días?"- Preguntó Eriol con curiosidad. Si a Eriol no le fallaba la memoria, y no le fallaba, al menos le daban una semana para presentarse ante los 'Siete Enanitos' en la mansión principal para ser juzgado y sentenciado, con la benevolencia de un pequeño argumento en su defensa, que por supuesto no se tomaría en cuenta ya que la decisión ya estaba tomada de ante mano.

- "Sí"- Fue la llana y simple respuesta del hombre.

- "Si pudieras explayarte más en una explicación razonable tal vez podría entenderte"- Dijo Eriol con sorna.

- "Sí, podría"- Eriol no pudo evitar curvar un poco la comisura derecha de su labio a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de una manera cómplice y juguetona.

Por primera vez en toda una vida compartida, se presentaban uno de esos raros momentos en los que no sabía que era lo que realmente tenía entre manos el líder. Primero estaba Sakura, que sin duda seguía estando en su mente, esa descarada forma de dejarle fue todo menos halagadora. Y por otro lado estaba el olor a sangre, sí, el olor de la sangre de esa llaga recién abierta y que, según premonición del inglés, tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a desaparecer pues no existían posibilidades de que desapareciera. No, no una llaga de tamaña extensión. Era como un gran tajo que cubría todo el pecho y atravesaba el corazón. Era algo horrible, doloroso, una barbarie repugnante, pero era algo palpable que no desaparecería facilmente.

Sin duda Eriol sonreía por la perspectiva de tener un misterio más que deshacer en sus manos y además, así tenía algo en que entretenerse que no fueran las llagas que el mismo acarreaba.

Shaoran sabía que esta nueva misión se escapaba a las misiones que normalmente otorgaba a Eriol. Esta, sin lugar a duda, era la más tranquila y sencilla de todas las que hasta ahora había tenido que mandarle que realizara. Sabiendo esto y concluyendo con el resultado de la inhabilitación de uno de sus mejores agentes de campo, no podía arriesgarse. Una vez podía ser un error, pero la segunda ya era incapacidad e inutilidad. No, esas dos mujeres no se les volvería a escapar nuevamente. Un líder como él no llegaba hasta tan alto cometiendo errores y menos cometiéndolos por una segunda vez teniendo conciencia de una primera y todavía menos si se trataba de un asunto el cual implicaba una mujer de por medio. No, él era una persona que aunque se creyera Dios, sabía que su cuerpo era humano y el mundo en el que vivía imperfecto, en consecuencia, uno aprendía la experiencia de los errores y jamás volvía a cometerlos, pues los dioses, incluso ellos, cometía errores, bien estaba presente cada día en la forma de ser humano.

Teniendo ocupado a Eriol con este asunto menor mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Lo primero sería tener la confianza de que ese segundo error jamás volviera a suceder, esas escurridizas japonesas no tendría una nueva oportunidad de ridiculizar a uno de los clanes más poderoso, por no decir el más poderoso. En segundo lugar mantendría a Eriol alejado de lúgubres pensamientos, si bien este segundo no era de lo más importante, él tenía presente una regla que todo empresario tenía siempre en la cabeza, si tu empleado no esta a gusto o contento no tendrá un rendimiento laboral pleno y entonces dejará de ser productivo. No quería por nada del mundo que Eriol se preocupara por un problema que no tenía dudas que podía controlar.

Con las dos mujeres bajo arresto domiciliario y con un carcelero leal y eficaz, más digno que cancerbero de los reinos de Hades. Ahora que su mente podía concentrarse durante cinco días, les enseñaría de una vez por todas a los "Siete Enanitos" que la peor equivocación de sus vidas había sido intentar usurparle su puesto como líder, tal vez no por derecho pero sí por esfuerzo. Nadie había sudado tanta sangre como él para conseguir un objetivo.

- "Ya que vas a estar tan ocupado tendré que encargarme de todo, ¿quieres no ser molestado en ningún sentido o dejaremos las cosas como ya están?"- El tono de Eriol podía haberse tomado como una burla pero estaba haciendo una pregunta seria, pero claro está, con Eriol todo se podía interpretar como si fuera un chiste, nunca podías descubrir si estaba riéndose de la pregunta. Eriol se levantó del sillón con plena facultad de movimiento, después de todos los tragos que había dado uno se preguntaba si realmente era capaz de dar más de dos pasos, es más, si realmente podía sostenerse sobre sus dos piernas. Empero, Eriol no era cualquier hombre, su paladar ya estaba acostumbrado a toda clase de licores y en grandes cantidades. Se estiró el traje con dignidad y pulcritud y se quitó cualquier mota que pudiera haber, quedando igual de impecable que antes de haberse espatarrado en ese sillón.

- "Sabes lo que debes hacer"- Fue la escueta respuesta de Shaoran. Sin duda era una ventaja conocerse tan bien después de tantos años, pero Eriol era de los que pensaban que eso era una desventaja. ¿Por qué debía de conocerlo tan bien? Eso era un factor muy importante que hacía que le quitara mucho de su diversión. Le hubiera gustado hacerse el ingenuo pero no era algo que fuera con su carácter y lo más probable es que acabara con la ligera paciencia que Shaoran tenía con él. Aunque no conocía todo sobre Shaoran, en su interior seguís siendo un ser misterioso e inquietante. Eriol se giró hacia la puerta, posó su mano en el pomo, durante un minuto dudó si girar el pomo, pero al final, con una sonrisa misteriosa en la boca, salió del despacho. Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó totalmente en el respaldo de la silla de cuero y cerró los ojos- "Cinco días… cinco días y conseguiré lo que quiero"- Y sin duda alguna.

Li siempre conseguía lo que quería.

* * *

Eriol caminaba por el hall de la entrada mientras pensaba en lo que debería de hacer durante esos cinco días. Ser niñera era un trabajo de lo más… tedioso, por decirlo delicadamente. Pero aún sabiendo todo esto, tenía la esperanza de animar un poco las cosas, claro está, a espaldas de su líder. No es que fuera una persona masoquista, no le iba el tema del dolor, pero un poco de aventura y diversión siempre animaban las cosas y pensar en su último encuentro con la japonesa de profundos ojos azules hacía que su perspectiva de la diversión aumentara. Cuan fácil era irritar a una mujer y que gozoso sería que fuera él el que lo provocara. 

Cuando iba a subir por los escalones del pasillo se acordó de la otra japonesa y entonces se acordó del estado de ánimo de su líder y de su excursión al exterior sin su permiso. Dio media vuelta y se marchó a la cocina a pedirle a Wei la otra llave del cuarto de Shaoran. Nada más traspasar las puertas de la cocina Wei se puso a disposición del joven.

- "La llave de la habitación de Xiaolang"- Fue el pedido de Eriol. Wei sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaleco una llave y se la tendió a Eriol. En el momento que Eriol fue a cogerlo Wei vio un brillo travieso en su mirada y retiró la mano. Eriol levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

- "Hace ya tiempo que nos conocemos joven Eriol, es más, yo fui quien les enseñó a usted y la señorita Li junto con el joven Li a defenderse en su juventud"- Eriol supo inmediatamente que Wei estaba recordándole eso solo para acceder a la poca conciencia que tenía. Algo inútil- "No haga nada indebido ni que enfurezca al joven Xiaolang"- Eriol sonrió y Wei supo que debería haberse ahorrado sus palabras.

- "Jamás, Wei"- Cogió la llave de entre los dedos del jefe del servicio y se marchó con aire presuntuoso y paso ligero. Wei no sabía porque Eriol iba al cuarto de su jefe, sin duda era por orden del joven señor de la casa y sin duda ese había sido el mayor temor de todos, nada bueno podía salir de esto.

- "Nada bueno"

Eriol subió las escaleras con su habitual despreocupación, nadie hubiera dicho que antes se encontraba en la planta baja ahogando sus pensamientos con un buen licor. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta del cuarto y dirigió la llave a la cerradura, sin embargo algo le detuvo, giró la cabeza y miró con detenimiento el pasillo, giró su cuerpo para fijarse mejor y solo sonrió. Había presentido la presencia de alguien, seguramente no era nada. Se volvió aún con la sonrisa dibujada y giró la llave hacia la derecha sobre la cerradura. Se oyó un primer clic, después de otro giro se oyó un segundo. Sacó la llave de la cerradura y la posó sobre el pomo, lo giró y nada del mundo pudo prepararle para lo que se encontró en un cuarto asolado por la oscuridad.

En un principio no pudo discernir nada que no fuera la absoluta negrura del cuarto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron para poder fijarse en algún objeto que pudiera discernir hasta que en el fondo del cuarto pudo ver el tejido de una tela oscura, que se confundía con la negra habitación, pudo discernir los postes de la cama con dosel y sobre ella una figura inmóvil. El pelo le caía por la espalda de una forma deliciosa, suavemente en cascada, una cascada de color castaño sobre la pálida tela de una camisa. Su mirada se deslizó por las suaves curvas hasta llegar a las piernas descubiertas. Tenía una piel blanca y suave, por primera vez se preguntó como sería tocar la piel de esa mujer y supo que jamás lo descubriría sin correr el riesgo de que le cortasen una mano. Era más fuerte que sí mismo. Una mujer tumbada en la cama apenas vestida, una mujer prohibida a su tacto, sin duda era una tentación irresistible.

Sakura oyó el momento que la puerta se abrió y contuvo la respiración, pudo sentir el aire que atravesaba la puerta abierta. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y no pudo evitar sentir cierta expectativa, expectativa al tacto de un hombre, pero no de cualquier hombre, sino de un hombre de cruel roce, un hombre que sabía encender una llama en su interior y que podía dejarla en la expectativa de algo más cruelmente. No debía engañarse, ella era una novata en todos estos asuntos y lo peor de todo era que no podía esperar nada más lejos que un roce con su piel, un acoplamiento entre dos cuerpos con el tacto frío de un alma lejana.

Eriol se acercó a la joven y cuando se acercó pudo sentir como un cosquilleo le subía del estómago a la garganta, no podía evitarlo, era tan hombre como Shaoran y para nada era ciego ante la latente sensualidad de la joven. Eriol podía entender el deseo de Shaoran por esa chica, era inevitable querer mancillar a una mujer como ella, hacerla temblar entre tus brazos, hacerla sentir el pecado, poder convertir algo tan puro, algo tan inexplicablemente inmaculado en algo sucio, en algo escandalosamente pecaminoso. Se dio el lujo de mirarla con todo el descaro del cual era capaz. Debía de ser sincero Eriol, la chica no era una belleza despampanante, no era por asomo como Victoria, que tenía una sensualidad y un descaro muy atrayentes, una belleza incomparable y una experiencia mundana de la vida que la convertía en una excelente amante.

No, Sakura no era esa clase de mujer y eso era lo que atraía. La joven se levantó de la cama y quedó sentada, se apartó suavemente el pelo de la cara y se giró. Eriol contuvo la respiración, era algo que no podía evitar, su mirada era de un verde exquisito, eran deliciosamente penetrantes y a la vez fríos, como los ojos de otra dama, era como si su alma fuera inalcanzable, sus pupilas negras no estaban allí solo porque así fuera la anatomía del ser humano, no, en ella significaban una negrura peligrosa, una negrura que indicaba que no era tan pura como indicaba, sus ojos estaban manchados de algo y la urgencia de resolver ese puzzle era insoportable.

Era la misma contradicción personificada, era tan inocente pero su mirada era tan fría y tan negra como el alma de Li. Al pensamiento de esto Eriol volvió a la realidad.

- "Bienvenida nuevamente a la casa, señorita Tomonoki"- Dijo Eriol con algo de sarcasmo. Sakura se llevó una decepción, que no supo de donde apareció, al oír la voz de Eriol.

- "Eriol ¿verdad?"- Dijo Sakura no muy segura. No había cruzado muchas palabras con el joven, era la primera vez que se encontraba con él en una conversación a solas.

- "Me halaga que recordéis mi nombre"- La incredulidad de ese caballero era tan sarcástica que Sakura no pudo morderse la lengua. Sabía como era la clase de hombre que era Eriol y siempre fue sincera consigo misma, no iba a ser amable solo porque fuera educado.

- "No es fácil de olvidar después de encontrarnos varias veces en ocasiones poco oportunas"- Sakura sabía que sacar ese tema a colación iba a ser una desventaja pero era la verdad.

- "¿Poco oportunas? ¿Para quién? ¿Para Shaoran o quizá para ti?"- Eriol sabía que debía ser menos mordaz con esta mujer a la que apenas conocía pero ella fue la que había comenzado, nadie le podría acusar de nada, solo era un pobre inocente defendiéndose.

- "Para ti"- Eriol sonrió ante esa respuesta- "He oído por parte de las criadas que tuviste cierto percance con Shaoran"- Sin duda debía de despedir a esas metomentodos, siempre murmurando y cuchicheando, pero es que eran también su fuente de chismorreos en la casa y si no las tenía para indagar los escándalos dentro de esa casa ¿cómo se divertiría en su tiempo libre? Además, le encantaba ver sonrojarse a las curiosas, incluso a las más maduritas, era toda una delicia ver a una mujer verse incomodad por su presencia. Eriol no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en su rostro.

- "No deberías hacer caso al servicio, pueden inventarse cualquier cosa con tal de tener algo con lo que especular"- Sabía que no era lo bastante convincente, algo que jamás le había pasado.

- "Si eso crees…"- Era perturbador, a esta mujer no era tan fácil irritar como a su prima. No, no sería tan divertido con esta mujer.

- "He venido a llevarte a otro cuarto"- Cortó la conversación llanamente. Sakura se quedó sin palabras y sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente hasta que volvieron a su estado anterior, de normalidad. Una inexplicable furia la comía por dentro.

- "¿Por qué?"- Fue la única pregunta que pudieron articular los labios de Sakura. ¿Ahora la rechazaba? ¿Se atrevería a castigarla de esa manera? Un momento… ¿castigarla? Desde cuando era un castigo sentirse liberada de ese cazador, no era posible que bullera de furia por este rechazo de él, tampoco era decepción lo que se mezclaba con la furia. No, no y no.

Sakura no podía tranquilizarse, era tanto lo que sentía en ese momento. La furia no se apaciguaba y la decepción se iba incrementando a medida que la furia se incrementaba, no podía dejar de pensar y pensar. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que esto implicaba, de las razones que tendría Shaoran para hacer esto. Sakura movió la cabeza a un lado y empezó a cavilar, su ceño apareció arrugando su frente, pero Eriol no lo percibió pues esperaba atento a una respuesta. Estaba dejando que digiriera la información.

Estaba enfadado, sin duda quería castigarla, pero no podía pensar que para ella no era un castigo liberarla de su compañía, no era posible que ella sintiera decepción por no poder tener la oportunidad de acabar con lo que llevaban haciendo hace semanas. El preludio de lo inevitable parecía ahora evitable y no quería, un arraigado sentimiento de negación combatía con una confusión la cual procedía de un sentimiento de aceptación, si en esos momentos la dieran a escoger su impulso sería abrazar la propuesta de Shaoran, con todas las consecuencias que implicaban, sin pensárselo dos veces, sin miedo a que más tarde se arrepintiera, porque ahora, en esos mismos instantes solo deseaba.

Solo anhelaba su compañía,

No

Sus suaves caricias,

Calumnias

El latido de su corazón,

No

El susurro de su aliento sobre su piel,

Basta

Sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

Falso

Sus labios sobre sus labios, moviéndose a un compás lento y tierno para luego convertirse en devastador ataque a todos sus sentidos y dejarla lánguida, dejarla sin fuerzas, relajada entre sus brazos, derretida por el placer, anhelante por más.

Mentira.

Sí que quería evitarlo. No quería que la volviera a tocar, que la tocara hasta volverla loca, que la besara en cada rincón de su piel hasta hacerla arder. No quería que la hiciera olvidarlo todo, por supuesto que no quería perderse entre esos brazos fuertes y seguros. Ella era dueña de su vida, no necesitaba de nada de eso, ella no necesitaba de ese hombre para nada, ni para hacer que necesitara el contacto de otro ser humano, ni el calor de su compañía, ni la existencia de un roce de sus dedos sobre su corazón, apretándolo hasta dejar que latiera. No necesitaba la calidez que la invadía cada vez que le sentía cercano, no necesitaba a nadie que le diera una luz a su oscuridad. Sakura no necesitaba una luz, no quería una luz, ella vivía en la oscuridad, se sumergía en ella y se protegía bajo ella. Necesitaba esa oscuridad con desesperación, sin ella… sin ella…

¿Cómo podría seguir? ¿Cómo podría cumplir ese objetivo que le había marcado toda esta vida?

Toda esta vida ha sido meramente un préstamo. El destino ha sido lo bastante benevolente para prestarle unos años de vida, unos años en los que no ha parado de pensar como continuar con esta vida según el objetivo marcado. La oscuridad era necesaria y Shaoran, por muy frío que pudiera llegar a ser, era un riesgo que no podía permitirse, pues aún dentro de su frialdad, era una frialdad mucho más cálida que su densa oscuridad.

Eriol pudo ver un remolino de emociones pasar por los ojos de la joven antes de darse ligeramente la vuelta, con la expresión de su rostro más calmado, pero no así su mirada. Inmediatamente pudo percibir una repentina rigidez en todo su cuerpo y esa oscuridad en ese profundo mar esmeralda. Miró con fijeza a ese ser y por primera vez sintió un palpitar en su corazón, una premonición de algo, un sentimiento que pocas veces sentía, un sentimiento que podía tornarse peligroso si fuera real, su instinto le avisaba y el jamás ignoraba esas llamadas. El joven inglés decidió que la distancia no era buena y avanzó hacia la cama hasta llegar al borde y sentarse, cerca de la muchacha, empero sin llegar a tocarla. La mejor manera de juzgar a una persona era tenerla lo más cerca posible y mirarla a los ojos. ¿No decían que había que tener cerca a tus amigos pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos? Pues Eriol era de la clase de personas que no discriminaba a nadie, se acercaba a todos por igual, con coraza de frío acero y preguntas mortales como el filo de una espada.

- "Te acomodaré en un lugar muy agradable, estarás muy relajada allí, sin nada que te moleste"- Eriol escogió sus palabras atento a la reacción de la cara de la japonesa y no detectó nada destacable- "Mientras estés en el cuarto, cualquier cosa que necesites, que desees, solo tendrás que pedírmelo a mi y lo cumpliré con la mayor presteza posible"- Dijo con un tono gracioso, descuidado. Sakura levantó el rostro y demoró unos segundos antes de responder, una demora del todo notable, con sus ojos dubitativos, pero finalmente firmes y con una resolución firme en ellos.

- "Mi genio de la lámpara particular"- Dijo en un frío tono juguetón. Eriol pudo percibir que la rigidez aún permanecía envolviendo los músculos de la joven, que alrededor de la boca se formaban unas arrugas de testarudez y que la joven que tenía delante era de la clase que morirían antes de dejar ver su debilidad, que perseverarían por un honor, el suyo.

- "Podrías llamarlo de esa manera, pero por nada del mundo me sentiría esclavo de una mujer tan bella como tú, gustoso cumpliría cualquiera de tus requisitos siempre y cuando este dentro de mis manos cumplir esa petición"- Con ello marcaba que sus peticiones no serían todas cumplidas, no, si el gran Xiaolang Li no lo veía posible, no, si el gran Xiaolang Li fuera el que supervisara cada uno de sus pasos, lo cual hacía que la sangre de Sakura hirviera de rabia. No quería tenerla cerca, la desechaba como a la comida sobrante de la mesa una vez saciado el apetito, la despreciaba pero aún así seguía controlándola, manejando y guiando cada movimiento con irritante poder.

- "Me halagas con tus elogios y espero que eso no salga de esta habitación"- Dijo con insinuante sonrisa- "Por tu bien, digo"- Sakura se mostraba graciosa pero su mirada permanecía apartada de todo, pensativa- "Pero si tú no se lo dices a nadie, yo no abriré la boca"- Dijo en un tono que quería parecer casual y despreocupado a la vez que juguetón. Eriol advirtió el juego de la joven y no pudo resistirse, eran dos grandes tentaciones las que veía. La primera era poder degustar por primera vez los mismos vinos que Shaoran y la segunda…

Una perversa sonrisa apareció en los labios de Eriol.

- "¿Es eso un pacto?"- Preguntó bajando una octava su voz. Sakura sintió por su espalda una corriente eléctrica ante ese meloso tono seductor. Podía imaginarse una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro y sin saber porque, ya que no sentía ninguna atracción hacia él, no como la que sentía hacia Shaoran, afirmó lentamente con la cabeza. Tal vez se llevara bien con este hombre después de todo.

- "Es un pacto"- Logró decir con el último aliento de sus labios. Antes de que supiera que iba a suceder, notó la débil presión sobre sus labios, el cálido tacto de otro ser humano, notó esa sensación de suavidad sobre la piel de su boca, nada más, ninguna otra clase de contacto que excepto la de sus labios. Lo que duró unos segundos, a Sakura le parecieron minutos. No supo describirlo pero notó una sensación de reminiscencia en la boca de su estómago, notó una especie de relajamiento en sus músculos y cuando el frío aliento del aire la hizo recobrar la consciencia supo que el joven inglés acababa de darle un beso, un beso en todos los sentidos diferente a los besos de Shaoran. Cálido, pero distinto.

- "Así es como sellamos los pactos, con un dulce sabor en la boca"- Sakura no se sintió cohibida, ni tampoco avergonzada aunque en el fondo de su corazón empezó a formarse un nudo de remordimientos, un nudo que no pudo entender hasta más tarde. Sakura notó como el joven inglés se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta. No entendió nada, solo percibió el peso desplazarse y desaparecer de la cama, sus pasos sobre la alfombra y luego sobre el suelo de mármol hasta la puerta.

- "¿Ocurre algo?"- Preguntó con curiosidad. Hiragizawa abrió la puerta y miró al exterior. No pudo ver a nadie, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- "No pasa nada"- _"De momento"_- Añadió esto último para sus adentros. Se volvió nuevamente hacia la japonesa y con sus manos la ayudó a levantarse. Al ver que los faldones de la camisa le cubrían solo parte de los muslos decidió mirar a su alrededor para ver si veía la ropa con la que había llegado. Vio el vestido tirado en el suelo y lo recogió. Le entregó la ropa a la joven en sus manos y por primera vez desde que entró en el cuarto la pudo ver sonrojarse.

- "Date la vuelta"- No fue una pregunta o una sugerencia si no una orden. Eriol sonrió conforme y se dio media vuelta. Oyó el siseo de la ropa al deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de la joven hasta caer al suelo y después el vestido cuando se lo estaba poniendo alrededor de su cuerpo. Oyó los botones al ser abrochados, eran un clic, dando a reconocer a Eriol los corchetes que componían la ropa, cuando estuvo lista se dio la vuelta y la vio alisándose el vestido como sin con ello cubriera lo que podría haber enseñado con la camisa de Shaoran puesta. Eriol pudo percibir una conducta de niña en su forma de estirarse la ropa lo cual le produjo cierto sentimiento que había perdido hacía muchos años. Un sentimiento de necesidad, de necesidad de protección.

- "¿Nos vamos?"- Eriol le cogió de la mano y la guió fuera de la habitación, la llevó por el pasillo hasta un cuarto delante del de Tomoyo. Abrió la puerta con sistema electrónico y la llevó a su interior. El cuarto era frío para tratarse de una estación cálida, como la primavera- "Este cuarto fue construido para la señora madre de Xiaolang"- Esa frase desconcertó a Sakura durante unos segundos- "Nunca la ha habitado nadie. La señora nunca ha querido pisar esta casa"- Dijo Eriol sin emoción en su voz, solo le estaba proporcionando un poco de información. No solía explayarse al igual que Shaoran pero sabía que esta joven se sentiría más incomoda de lo normal si no se le daba una ligera aclaración.

- "¿Su madre vive en Hong Kong? ¿Y su padre?"- Preguntó curiosa. Eriol juntó los labios en una línea al oír la mención del padre de Li.

- "Sí, la señora vive en Hong Kong. La señora madre de Xiaolang es viuda. El padre de Xiaolang murió hace ya unos años"- Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

- "Lo siento mucho"- Dijo algo triste, Sakura sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido.

- "Yo no"- El murmullo de Eriol no fue captado por Sakura y mejor eran así las cosas. Eriol no tenía el valor de conservar la compostura si tuviera que explicarle porque ese hombre no era querido.

- "Debió de ser duro para Shaoran hacerse cargo de los asuntos de su padre, pues se ve que es el que controla toda la casa"- Dijo Sakura aprovechando esta oportunidad de sacarle información a Eriol.

- "No mucho"- Fue la contestación de Eriol- "Te dejo para que descanses"- La repentina partida de Eriol dejó a Sakura quieta donde estaba. Esa sí era una manera muy brusca de cortar una conversación, directa y efectiva pero muy brusca. Sakura giró a su alrededor y con las manos por delante de ella caminó lentamente hasta una cama alta. Cuando alcanzó la cama su cuerpo reaccionó ante su presencia, se convirtió en plomo y cayó con todo su peso sobre el colchón. Se tumbó boca arriba sobre la almohada después de haberse arrastrado hasta ella y colocó su cara para aspirar el aroma y una repentina añoranza la golpeó en el pecho.

Esa cama no tenía el aroma que sus sentidos buscaban.

Esa cama olí a limpio y cuidado.

Esa cama estaba fría por no haber sido utilizada.

Esa cama carecía del calor y del aroma de Shaoran.

* * *

Nada más dar un paso al exterior vio ante él la figura desafiante de la compañera de la joven a la que acababa de dejar. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se quedó apoyado en ella mirando a la joven. 

- "¿Me buscabas?"- Preguntó arrogante.

- "No"- Fue la rotunda respuesta de Tomoyo. Miró a la puerta detrás de él y Eriol siguió su mirada entendiendo la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.

- "Está bien, creo que cansada, pero está muy bien"- Tomoyo le imitó y se apoyó en la madera que componía su puerta, con los brazos cruzados en su espalda- "Te preocupas demasiado por ella"- Dijo Eriol mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la muchacha. ¿Cómo alguien menudo como ella podía ser tan letal y esconder tanto misterio?

- "Es mi deber cuidar de ella"- Dijo sombría.

- "¿Tu deber?"- Si no recordaba mal no era la primera vez que mencionaba la palabra deber junto con el nombre de Sakura- "¿No existe amistad entre vosotras?"- Preguntó alzando las cejas, como retándola a que lo negara.

- "Sí, existe amistad. Es la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo, pero antes está mi deber. Tengo que protegerla"- Y mentalmente añadió- _"De vosotros y de sí misma"_- Eriol se separó de la puerta y se puso delante de ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- "¿Desde cuando os conocéis?"- Preguntó sin reflejar la curiosidad que realmente sentía- "Por lo que yo sé, sois huérfanas las dos y sois primas por parte de madre, vuestras madres eran hermanas"- Tomoyo no se mostró sorprendida, era de suponer que las hubieran investigado, pero solo averiguaron la información que ella misma había puesto en los archivos del ordenador.

- "La primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara teníamos 8 años"- Tomoyo cerró los ojos y sonrió ante el recuerdo de ese primer encuentro. Era como si hubiera sucedido ayer- "Y ciertamente no me cayó bien. Lo nuestro nunca podrá enmarcarse en lo que llaman 'amistad al primer encuentro'"- No, realmente no fue el mejor comienzo de una amistad.

_Era primavera y las flores de cerezo recién comenzaban a salir. Había pasado su vida encerrada en su casa, aprendiendo lecciones de conducta, orden, junto con esas reglas básicas de comportamiento aprendió a utilizar armas, a manejar explosivos, a calcular estrategias y a ser la mejor en técnicas de lucha y defensa._

_Su madre era estricta y la había criado con solo un propósito: Morir protegiendo. El lema de su familia era: **'Obediencia, Lealtad y Protección'**. En ese orden. Le debía obediencia a su señor, lealtad ante cualquier situación y sobe todo debían de proteger, aunque su propio señor no lo pidiera, aunque fuera en contra de sus órdenes._

_Para eso existía su familia y para ello habían sido criados todos ellos, incluso antes que ella, su madre protegió a otra persona que hoy día yacía lejos, en algún lugar mejor. Una persona a la que quería mucho. Muerta por una enfermedad cuando Tomoyo solo tenía cinco años, jamás conoció a esa persona, pero solo oyó maravillas de ella, era tal la obsesión de su madre que le prohibió que se cortara el cabello porque le recordaba al de esa persona a la que había querido tanto._

_La casa a la que habían sido invitadas tenía un aire a muerte. La pequeña pudo notar que el aire que respiraba parecía pesado y la casa en sí parecía ennegrecida por un humo invisible. Fueron guiadas a un saloncito y cuando abrieron las puertas la vio. Con un vestido colorido con flores, la vio correr y revolotear como una mariposa, la vio como a una de las demás niñas, insignificante, sin mérito alguno._

_- "_Patética_"- Pensó Tomoyo dando ya por sentada su primera impresión- "_Una persona muy simple y patética_"- Frunció levemente el entrecejo y apartó la mirada irritada._

_- "Tomoyo esa de allí es Sakura, a partir de hoy cuidarás de ella en todo momento, tú serás su amiga y su confidente. Jamás te apartes de ella"- Dijo su madre a su lado con cierto deje de tristeza. Tomoyo observó con atención a la niña que estaba en el jardín de la casa jugando con una sonrisa en sus labios- "Recuerda Tomoyo, que los errores no están permitidos en esta labor. Jamás cometas el fallo de dejar sola a la persona que vas a proteger, nunca la dejes sola, acompáñala siempre, custódiala como el tesoro más preciado de tu vida porque en eso reside tu misión en esta vida. Protegerla aún a costa de tu propia vida"- "Tomoyo miró con cierto desprecio a la niña que observaba. Era un ser demasiado alegre y despreocupado, era un ser demasiado brillante para su gusto, una niña demasiado feliz cuando el mundo no era tan bonito. Como si Sakura hubiera percibido algo, se dio media vuelta y vio a las dos personas que estaban en la sala observándola. Miró fijamente a Tomoyo y la sonrió con alegría. Corrió junto a una de las criadas y le tiró de la falda y habló con ella. La mujer se dio media vuelta y vio a las recién llegadas._

_- "¿Quién es la niña que acompaña a la señora Sonomi?"- La mujer se agachó junto a ella y le acarició la cabeza._

_- "Esa de ahí será a partir de ahora tu amiga. Jugará contigo y será tu amiga"- La niña inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado._

_- "¿Una amiga? ¿De verdad? ¿Y podré jugar con ella siempre?"- Preguntó un poco insegura de lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo- "¿Podré salir con ella al parque para jugar?"- La mujer cerró por un momento los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro pesaroso. Lentamente volvió a mirar a la niña._

_- "Me temo que eso sigue prohibido, pero podrás jugar con ella dentro de la casa siempre que quieras"- Dijo como si con eso fuera suficiente. La niña sonrió ante la respuesta y la mujer la miró con tristeza- "Ahora ve a saludar a la señora Sonomi y a presentarte ante tu nueva amiga"- Le dio un empujón y la niña salió corriendo hacia el interior de la sala, se paró un momento para ver a la mujer y esta le indicó que se diera la vuelta y prosiguiera caminando. Ahora con más lentitud se acercó a la dama con su hija._

_- "Buenos días, señora Daidouji"- La joven hizo una reverencia y después fijó su mirada en la pequeña. La joven tenía su misma edad pero parecía mortalmente sería- "¡Buenos días!"- Saludó a la nueva compañera de juegos con un efusivo grito._

_- "Buenos días, Sakura, esta es Tomoyo, a partir de hoy seréis amigas. Tomoyo esta es Sakura, quiero que te portes como te he enseñado y recuerda todo lo que te he dicho"- La niña observó a Tomoyo con curiosidad por la carencia de una sonrisa- "Os dejaré solas para que os vayáis conociendo. Debo de hablar con alguien sobre tu misión de protección para el heredero"- Y con esa simple presentación se marchó de la sala._

_- "¿Estás triste?"- La niña no respondió, solo la miró fijamente- "¿Enfadada?"- Dijo ahora inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Tomoyo no podía pensar en lo lamentable que era esa niña que tenía delante. Tan absurdamente infantil y rebosando grititos y risas por todas partes._

_- "Irritada y molesta"- Dijo mirando con cierta repugnancia a la niña. Ignoró a Sakura y se marchó a seguir a su madre._

_- "¿A dónde vas?"- Preguntó Sakura detrás de ella. La niña de ojos verdes miró brevemente a su espalda pero ya no estaba la criada- "Espérame"- Dijo alcanzando a la otra pequeña. Siguiendo a la madre de Tomoyo llegaron a ver como esta entraba a una habitación dejando la puerta entrecerrada. Tomoyo se acercó a llamar a la puerta y pedirle a su madre que se fueran pero una mano se lo impidió. Miró la mano y su mirada subió por un brazo hasta ver el rostro sonriente de Sakura._

_- "¿Qué haces?"- Le dijo algo indignada._

_- "Está prohibido entrar en esa sala. Es el despacho del señor. Espiar está mal"- Le dijo en un burlón tono de reproche. Las dos se callaron cuando las voces de dentro empezaron a hacerse sonar._

_- "¿Estás segura de lo que haces Sonomi?"- Se oyó preguntar a un hombre. Su voz era suave pero había algo en ella que te hacía encoger el corazón de tristeza._

_- "Es hora de que se vayan familiarizando. El destino de Tomoyo está unido al suyo, como el mío estuvo…"- La mujer se interrumpió con la melancolía aterida a su garganta._

_- "Conozco tu forma de pensar pero no quiero que Tomoyo siga tus pasos. Quisiera terminar con esa tradición, y no tiene sentido que sigas siendo fiel a ese juramento, además… esta es una tradición de la casa de tu marido, tú…"- El hombre fue interrumpido por un golpe seco sobre la mesa._

_- "Jamás me gustaste y ahora mucho menos que antes. La tradición de mi marido se convirtió en mía cuando me casé con él y le pedí, prácticamente le supliqué, que me dejara a mí encargarme de la protección, después de todo siempre fue mi deber estar a su lado y antes de casarme fui yo quien protegía su seguridad. Todo marchó debidamente hasta que tú te cruzaste en su camino"- Dijo con amargura._

_- "Siento que pienses eso, pero no está en mis manos cambiar el pasado. Solo puedo afrontar el futuro que me espera y lo que ahora mismo deseo es terminar con todo esto. No quiero que mis hijos se vean involucrados"_

_- "¿Y no era ese tu plan desde un principio?"- Ahora su voz estaba empapada con sarcasmo. Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta y miró por la rendija que formaba la puerta y el marco. Dentro pudo ver a un hombre sentado detrás de un gran escritorio y a su madre con una de sus manos apoyada en la mesa y la mirada entrecerrada. El frío fuego de la ira llameaba en los ojos de Sonomi. Tomoyo tuvo presente siempre la presencia de la otra niña a su lado pero la ignoró._

_- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- Dijo el hombre con un tono igual de suave que antes, incluso más suave ahora._

_- "Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. Te casaste con ella solo para destruirla. Es lo menos que podía esperar de ti. Sabías quien era ella, sabías lo importante que era para nosotros y decidiste utilizarla para al final poder destruirnos a todos. Mírate ahora, al mando de todo, con el poder de destruirlo todo. Solo tuviste que esperar a que muriera para…"- El hombre se levantó de un movimiento rápido y limpio. Tomoyo retrocedió un paso, pero siguió observando y escuchando._

_- "Jamás vuelvas a insinuar que me casé por esos motivos. Ella era mi vida, era lo que yo más amaba. Puedes insultarme cuanto quieras pero jamás vuelvas a cuestionar lo que me llevó a casarme con ella, jamás tengas el descaro de dudar de mis sentimientos. Tampoco permitiré que insinúes otras cuestiones ya zanjadas"- Tomoyo vio a su madre apartar la mano que se apoyaba sobre la madera y darse la vuelta cruzándose de brazos._

_- "No pienses que te permitiremos nada. Tú fuiste su perdición, desde el mismo día en que os conocisteis todo fue a mal. Ahora esta enterrada por algo que se pudo haber evitado"- Replicó con los dientes apretados._

_- "No esperaba menos de ti"- Dijo volviéndose a sentar- "No quiero volver a esas cuestiones cuando ya he explicado todo lo que tenía que explicar. Su muerte fue por enfermedad, no continúes escarbando en esa herida. Olvida cualquier otro pensamiento de tu mente Sonomi"- El hombre apretó las manos y la madre de Tomoyo solo supo guardarse cualquier réplica-"Volviendo al asunto que nos concierne… Desearía que te llevaras a tu hija de aquí, insisto en que olvides todo ese asunto del juramento"_

_- "Me niego. Tal vez puedas tener ahora el control de algunas cosas, pero de mi familia… ¡Ja! Eso está fuera de tu alcance. No mientras siga existiendo un líder entre nosotros"- Tomoyo se apartó de la puerta. No habría remedio, debería de quedarse en esa casa. La pequeña miró a su lado y vio que la niña tenía la cara impasible, su mirada estaba ausente y su mano se cerrada sobre algo que tenía en el pecho. Su atención se desvió de tal manera que no oyó cuando los pasos se acercaban a ella y tampoco cuando la puerta fue abierta. Tomoyo se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de su madre y la mirada curiosa y sorprendida del hombre._

_- "Tú la llevas"- Dijo de repente una voz viva y alegre tocándole el brazo. El hombre vio a la niña y su mirada se ablandó._

_- "Sakura"- Llamó el hombre a la pequeña._

_- "¿Sí, señor?"- Preguntó escapándosele una risita. El hombre se agachó y miró a la pequeña con dulzura._

_- "Te he dicho muchas veces que aquí no se puede jugar"- La niña asintió y sonrió al hombre._

_- "Perdóneme, señor. Mamá siempre me lo dice pero a mi casi siempre se me olvida"- Dijo estrujándose la ropa. El hombre le cogió las manos para que no se removiera la ropa y la apretó firmemente pero con delicadeza._

_- "No pasa nada, vuelve al jardín a jugar con Tomoyo"- La niña asintió y cogió la mano de Tomoyo, que estuvo en todo momento bajo la mirada intrigada de su madre._

_- "Hasta luego, señor, señora Sonomi"- Dijo llevándose a Tomoyo corriendo. Las dos llegaron a la parte de la casa que antes habían dejado y solo cuando llegaron allí fue cuando Sakura le soltó la mano._

_- "Has mentido"- Dijo Tomoyo. Sakura la miró interrogativa- "Le has dicho que estábamos jugando cuando tú misma me dijiste que no podíamos estar allí, lo sabías y le has mentido"- Sakura inclinó la cabeza pensativa y la sonrió._

_- "No, no le dije que lo sabía. El señor me recordó que no podía estar allí y yo solo le dije que mamá siempre me lo dice, pero que a mi se me olvida, casi siempre. No le mentí, es verdad que casi siempre se me olvida, como ando de un lado para otro, es que no me dejan salir de casa ¿sabes?"- Tomoyo pudo fijarse bien por primera vez en esa niña. Sonreía y parecía refulgir de alegría pero sus ojos… sus ojos siempre estaban perdidos en algún lugar lejos de allí._

_- "Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji"- Se presentó la joven con educación._

_- "Yo soy Sakura"- Tomoyo esperaba una presentación algo más extensa pero no dijo nada más._

_- "¿Sakura y qué más?"_

_- "Y nada más, solo Sakura"- Dijo con otra sonrisa infantil._

_- "¿Y el apellido de tu papá?"- Le preguntó con el entrecejo levemente entrecerrado._

_- "No tengo"- Dijo sin más importancia._

_- "¿No tienes?"- La pequeña negó enérgicamente con la cabeza._

_- "Mi mamá no está casada"- Dijo tranquilamente. Tomoyo se retractó de su primera impresión. Esta niña parecía algo que no era a primera vista._

_- "¿Y no tienes el apellido de tu mamá entonces?"- Dijo sin entender por qué esa niña no daba su apellido, todos tenían nombre y apellidos._

_- "Sí, pero no puedo utilizarlo"- Se iba a arrepentir de preguntar pero lo hizo._

_- "¿Por qué?"- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia._

_- "Porque no está aquí"- Esa respuesta le pareció de lo más absurda._

_- "¿Y dónde está?"- Dijo para preguntarle a la señora si su hija sufría de algún trastorno en el cerebro._

_- "Se fue"- Dijo la niña con un tono entre apenado y dolido._

_- "Eso ya lo veo, supongo que estará por aquí cerca"- Dijo la niña pensando en que seguramente habría ido a la cocina a trabajar o estaba en alguna de otra de las habitaciones de la casa. Porque era una de las hijas de las criadas ¿no?_

_- "Quizá"- Dijo la niña bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo. Tomoyo, por primera vez tuvo la impresión de que esa niña no era realmente lo que aparentaba, vio que volvía a cerrar el puños sobre su pecho, sujetando algo a través de la tela de su vestido._

_- "_¿Patética? Quizá… pero simple… algo me dice que no eres tan simple como pareces. No, la verdad es que eres muy compleja ¿verdad, Sakura?_"- Vio que la niña dejaba de apretar lo que llevaba detrás del vestido y levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida- "_¿Cuántas veces habrás tenido que sonreír así? ¿En qué momento te convertiste en tan buena actriz?_"- Tomoyo formulaba esas preguntas silenciosamente para sí misma. Al ver que permanecía tan callada, Sakura se acercó a ella._

_- "¿En qué piensas?"- Preguntó la niña al ver que Tomoyo estaba tan silenciosa y mantenía su mirada tan fija en ella._

_- "Pensaba en una pregunta que una vez me hizo mi madre"- Contestó Tomoyo aún con aire reflexivo._

_- "¿Qué pregunta?"- Preguntó Sakura con indudable curiosidad._

_- "Un día me preguntó si sabía en que momento una persona deja de ser un niño para volverse un adulto"- Tomoyo vio que Sakura pestañeaba. Vio algo de desconcierto en su mirada pero fue tan rápido que no supo realmente si solo fue una ilusión o si realmente había visto confusión en sus ojos._

_- "Tu madre te hace preguntas muy extrañas. Sabía que la señora Sonomi era bastante curiosa pero jamás pensé que fuera tan extraña"- Dijo con un tono juguetón- "Ahora vamos a jugar"- Dijo saltando hacia atrás y señalándole con el brazo para que la siguiera._

_- "_Mi madre puede ser extraña pero… ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo dejaste de sonreír de verdad, desde el fondo de tu corazón? ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste la inocencia de la niñez?_"- Se preguntaba Tomoyo. Ella misma no podía reprocharle nada a Sakura, pues su madre le hizo esa pregunta un día, hace tiempo atrás, para saber si era consciente de sus responsabilidades y de si podría afrontar el destino que le esperaba. Ese día Tomoyo dejó de sonreír como una niña pequeña para encarar la vida con ojos de adulto. Tal vez muchas de las cosas que su madre le explicaba no las entendiera, pero aprendía rápidamente y memorizaba todo lo que aprendía. No debía entender o no ahora mismo, ya lo haría en un futuro, en esos momentos solo debía de ocuparse de una cosa. Proteger al heredero de la casa en la que estaba, como su madre le había ordenado y cuidar y ser gran amiga de Sakura como su madre le había pedido._

_Solo unos años después entendería muchas de las respuestas a esas incógnitas._

_Solo unos años después._

Tomoyo miró al joven que tenía delante y torció la sonrisa.

- "Lo primero que pensé de ella fue que era una persona simple"- No quiso decirle el mal concepto que tenía de Sakura.

- "¿Y acaso no lo es?"- Dijo Eriol.

- "No. Es una de las personas más complejas que conozco. Sakura tiene una forma de pensar muy diferente al del resto de las personas. Sakura piensa de una manera totalmente diferente a la de los demás y a veces es contradictoria"- Tomoyo cerró los ojos y rememoró una pregunta que le hizo.

_- "¿Por qué has tomado esta decisión Sakura?"- Preguntó con las lágrimas al borde de precipitarse en su rostro- "Sabes que puedes…"- Sakura levantó la mano para que no dijera nada más._

_- "Aunque el destino ha preparado este camino para mi, yo, por voluntad propia, he decidido seguirlo. Algún día lo cambiaré, pero hasta que ese momento llegue voy a enfrentarme a él con este regalo"- Dijo alcanzando el rostro de Tomoyo- "No te preocupes por mi Tomoyo. He elegido este destino para no tener remordimientos después"- Tomoyo le cogió la mano a Sakura y la bajó hasta el regazo de su amiga, donde con las dos manos le apretó con todas sus fuerzas, reprimiendo las lágrimas que le atravesaban el corazón._

_- "¿Un regalo dices?"- Dijo con la voz estrangulada- "Yo solo veo esto como otra pena sobre tus hombros, otro castigo que no mereces. Tú, que tu nombre significa flor de cerezo, tú, que tu nombre indica el principio de la primavera, una estación de alegría y calidez. No lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué te han tenido que hacer esto, ¿por qué a ti?"- Tomoyo no lloró en ningún momento, solo apretó la mano, mientras su cabeza se mantenía agachada por el peso de ese dolor._

_- "Porque ese es el final de todo ser humano"- Tomoyo levantó la cabeza para mirar el rostro de su amiga- "Lo sé, así es como me lo describió, esas fueron sus últimas palabras: 'El final es oscuridad, donde ya no puedes percibir dolor, donde ya no puedes ver la tristeza del final, oscuridad, la nada, donde no hay dolor, donde ya no puedes percibir dolor. El final de todo ser humano es la oscuridad'. Esas fueron sus palabras y por ellas me guío. Tal vez a mi me quede mucho hasta alcanzar ese final y además, tenía razón"- Tomoyo la miró con un inmensa pena en su mirada- "La oscuridad no te hace percibir nada. La oscuridad me dará armas para poder cumplir con mi promesa, con mi deber"- Tomoyo se levantó de la cama de esa habitación tan blanca._

_- "¡Solo tenemos 12 años Sakura!"- Dijo algo desesperado en ella-"Sakura todo ha acabado, ya nada volverá a ser como antes, podremos llevar una vida normal. ¡Olvídate de todo, Olvídate de tu promesa, de ese maldito pacto de sangre!"- Su tono pasó de uno desesperado a uno enfurecido- "Cumplirlo no te devolverá lo que perdiste"_

_- "Lo sé"- Sakura se apoyó sobre las almohadas, el sedante empezaba a hacerle efecto- "Al menos si me dará una cosa"_

_- "¿El qué?"_

_- "Satisfacción"- Dijo suavemente- "Satisfacción de haber hecho un bien al mundo eliminando el mal que habita en él. Qué tontería, parezco uno de esos curas en sus discursos en la iglesia. No poder percibir nada hace que no perciba mi dolor ni tampoco el tuyo. Esas dos satisfacciones"- Dijo medio adormilada._

_- "¿Y con ello te sentirás mejor?"- Preguntó irónica- "¿Con esa clase de satisfacciones?"_

_- "No, pero al menos mi conciencia descansará en paz"_

_- "Justificas tus errores"- Dijo la niña con asombro._

_- "No. Te equivocas Tomoyo, no justifico mis errores, los errores no se pueden justificar. Simplemente busco un balance, porque todo mal tiene un bien opuesto e igual, yo busco ese bien. Así acallo mis sentidos"- Sakura se dio media vuelta y solo dijo una cosa antes de dormir una cosa que Tomoyo jamás pudo olvidar._

- "¿Y no somos todos complejos?"- Dijo Eriol con su petulante sonrisa- "Cada uno de nosotros somos un mundo en sí"- Eriol se acercó más a la joven y esta le esquivó escurriéndose por un lado.

- "Cada uno ve lo que quiere ver de una persona. Todos somos complejos, pero hay gente de una complejidad mucho más complicada que otras"- Dijo Tomoyo con su mano sobre el tirador de la puerta del cuarto de Sakura.

- "Pues yo no veo esa complejidad en tu prima"- Mentía y no se avergonzaba de ello.

- "Eso se debe a tu percepción de las cosas, como en aquel dicho"- Tomoyo ya abrió la puerta y se demoró solo un instante para entrar, lo justo para la pregunta que iba a hacerle Eriol y para responderle.

- "¿Cuál dicho?"- Eriol vio como su cuerpo desaparecía por aquella puerta.

- "Ojos que no ven…"

_- "… Corazón que no siente"_

_Tomoyo__ vio como su amiga dormía en la cama del hospital._

_Jamás olvidaría esa frase._

_Jamás olvidaría ese día._

_Ni la noche de hace unos días._

_Pero sobre encima de todas las cosas._

_Dentro de muchos años en el futuro._

_Jamás olvidaría cuán errado era ese dicho._

_Nunca._

_Ese día una puerta se cerró.  
__

* * *

_

**VOCABULARIO:**

**Yuan Li-->** Fue un personaje real de la historia China, sin embargo Yang Tse es un personaje ficticio de mi propia invención.

**Dinastía Sui (o dinastía Suei)-->** Dinastía que gobernó en China desde 581 hasta el 617. Consiguió unificar el país después de 350 años de desunión.

**Dinastía Tang-->** Dinastía que gobernó desde 618 hasta el 907 (Solo a modo de curiosidad, hay una película que vi hace poco situad en esta dinastía. L película se llama: 'Los guerreros del cielo y la tierra')

**Ying**** Xian-->** Buscando y rebuscando una palabra en el diccionario, me encontré con un sinónimo (pero que nada tiene que ver con la palabra que buscaba). Este sinónimo se aplica a la gente que tras tus espaldas te miente y utiliza. Un hipócrita que te muestra una sonrisa cuando en realidad se quiere reír de ti.

**Rain**** y Chastity-->** Del inglés, Lluvia y Castidad, respectivamente.

**Green**** Peace-->** Todos conocerán este grupo ecologista. Siempre buscan lo mejor para la Madre Naturaleza. Es un grupo bastante extremista (desde mi punto de vista), pero al que apoyo por sus intenciones de mejorar nuestro ecosistema.

**Dalia-->** Planta coreopsidina. Originaria de México. Conocida por el nombre de Estrella del Diablo por su color rojo de fuego oscuro y sus pétalos largos y arrollados. Supongo que con esto queda aclarado las flores que recibe Meiling en el hospital.

**Cancerbero de los reinos de Hades-->** En la mitología griega perro de tres cabezas que se encargaba de guardar la entrada del infierno o el reino de Hades. También conocido como Cerbero.

* * *

**N. de la A.:** Solo puedo pedir mis más humildes disculpas por este retraso. ¿Qué puede haber sucedido desde la última actualización? Pues estuve de exámenes, problemas familiares, la muerte de mi abuela, mi viaje para el funeral y para unas vacaciones, después volví para matricularme, estuve estudiando, de exámenes nuevamente y hace como tres semanas mi ordenador murió, un virus se comió todo y me lo formatearon, perdí todo lo que tenía escrito del cap. de UFELO (y todos los demás fics) y como después de vacaciones se me olvidó hacer copias de todo lo que tenía he tenido que reescribir el fic (por suerte digamos que la primera parte del cap si que la tenía guardada, aunque la verdad no es que me sirviera de mucho), en una semana les he escrito 2/3 de este cap, más o menos. Para aquellos que me han preguntado cuanto durará este fic les diré que hice un esquema de cómo iría el fic y más o menos pienso que me durará hasta el cap 24 o 25, no pienso alargarlo y quizá lo haga más corto, pero todo se verá a su tiempo. 

Arigato gozaimasu por leerme!!!! Por todos esos reviews!!!! Por su paciencia!!!!! Y por seguir soportándome!!!!

Para cualquier cosa sobre el fic miren mi **BIO** o contacten conmigo a **eternal(guión bajo)phoenix(guión bajo)light(arroba)yahoo.es**

También pueden saber de mi en una cutre página que he hecho. No es una página con nada espectacular, solo quiero informar de mangas y animes que conozco y donde pongo mis fics. No tiene gran cosa de momento, pero si quieren una ficha de personajes de UFELO allí pueden pasarse a mirarla.

Si alguien entiende de webs por favor siempre será bienvenida una ayuda de ustedes.

**es(punto)geocities(punto)com(barra vertical)eternal(guión bajo)phoenix(guión bajo)light(barra vertical)index(punto)htm**

* * *

**AVANCE:**

¡Lo que puede suceder nada más que en cinco días! Nervios destrozados, ganas horribles de aniquilar gente…

Nuestra querida Meiling sale del hospital y no del mejor humor posible.

Conoceremos a la señora de todo el clan Dragón. ¿Qué ponía en aquella carta que recibió Shaoran?

¿Misterios? Sí, misterios nuevos y otros descubiertos… ¿Qué nos esconde el clan dragón? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Sabremos más sobre su pasado?

¿Y Sakura y Shaoran? Yo noto el ambiente caldeado…

**Zai**** Jian**


	16. Cuenta Atrás Parte 1

14 de Agosto de 2005

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Este fic es mío, pero los personajes empleados en él son propiedad de las Clamp, de su manga Card Captor Sakura. 

Este fic se sitúa en un mundo paralelo (por así llamarlo). Las Cards y sus guardianes aparecerán. Shaoran y Sakura no se conocen. Eriol tampoco conoce a Sakura. Bueno, ya irán descubriendo los detalles a medida que lean el fic.

Este fic no es acto para gente inmadura, de sensibilidad excesiva o poco tolerante a las escenas de violencia o subidas de tono, por los futuros caps que vendrán, gracias.

- "Conversaciones"

_"Pensamientos"_

_Sueños o recuerdos_

Cambios de escenario

**

* * *

**

Una Flor En La Oscuridad

Capítulo 16: Cuenta atrás

**By: Kalyna (Kassy99)**

**

* * *

4º Día – 23:49 p.m. **

Luces de neón.

Verdes.

Rojas.

Azules.

Amarillas.

Blancas.

De todos los colores.

Eso es lo primero que te impresiona de la ciudad cuando la ves por primera vez. Una noche oscura como esta, una noche donde la luna te da la espalda para mostrarte su cara oscura, donde solo te puedes valer gracias a las luces humanas: luces de carteles de muchos y diferentes locales inundando las calles, faros de automóviles circulando por el asfalto, las luces de las farolas que iluminan el camino de esas personas sin destino… Luces de todos los colores, que hacen que las luces de las luciérnagas parezcan simples destellos.

Puedes ver a toda clase de personas en las calles: Mujeres vestidas con sus ropas más escandalosas, jóvenes con la pinta de ser la peor escoria de la sociedad, borrachos vestidos con sus trajes recién salidos de sus estresantes horarios de trabajo, niños vestidos de adultos, adultos vestidos de niños. También ves a gente más 'normal', con ropas más discretas que pasan desapercibidas por todos, o quizá es tan llamativo que no vayan vestidos como los demás que esa es la razón porque las llamemos 'normales', porque aparentan lo que realmente quieren esconder cuando los demás visten como realmente se sienten, como realmente quieren ser. Por ello ¿quién es normal y quién no?

Una pareja discutía en la calle, la cara contrita de él por la furia demostraba lo iracundo que estaba, las voces de ella demostraban lo igual de enfadada que estaba también. Un grupo de jóvenes pasó por su lado riendo por un chisme que oyeron en su instituto sobre alguna chica tal vez, quizá sobre un compañero de clase, continuaron calle abajo y en el siguiente edificio giraron a su izquierda desapareciendo dentro de un karaoke. Un grupo de hombres trajeados caminaban zigzagueando con una botella en la mano y cantando una canción de su época de juventud, una época a la que no podrán volver. Las luces de los coches parecían tan veloces que más que un punto de luz acercándose, parecían como cometas al pasar por tu lado.

Un par de chicos que cruzaban un puente sobre la carretera vieron acercarse un gran coche negro alargado y miraron como pasaba por debajo de ellos y salía por el otro lado del puente. Siguieron el coche con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

- "¿Has visto ese pedazo de carro!"- Exclamó uno.

- "¿Quién crees que estará dentro¿Tal vez un famoso?"- Los dos jóvenes empezaron a especular posibilidades mientras que el vehículo desaparecía en una esquina.

Dentro del vehículo había dos personas, el conductor en la parte delantera y una mujer en la parte trasera. Un cristal oscuro separaba a estas dos personas. Un fino vidrio sin importancia que a su vez separaba dos mundos distintos. El chofer, que conducía con pericia y seguridad, se dirigía a su destino con toda seguridad, no así la mujer de atrás. No. Ella temblaba con solo pensar en esa noche, con solo pensar en lo que le deparaba esa incierta noche.

El pelo recogido sobre la cabeza en un elegante peinado que dejaba unos mechones de la nuca fuera, realzando la suavidad de la espalda y el cuello. Un broche de esmeraldas sujetaba semejante tocado, no era ostentoso pero no se libraba del toque de 'dinero' que desprendía su brillo. El vestido de la mujer, largo y blanco, de una sedosidad envidiable a la piel humana. La intencionalidad del color del vestido era clara. Blanco como es, reflejaba la pureza, la delicadeza y la bondad. Quería que toda ella reflejara eso, que reflejara un alma pura e intacta.

Un suave calzado envolvía los pies de la mujer, dejaba mostrar los dedos pequeños y graciosos, el tacón corto y acabado en punta. La banda que cubría el pie estaba decorada por diminutas estrellas, estrellas de un cristal precioso, tan precioso como podía serlo el diamante.

El cuello estaba rodeado por una gargantilla plateada, pero no hecha por este material. El collar era un círculo inacabado rígido, por la parte de delante pendía un colgante en forma de lágrima mientras que por la parte de atrás, por donde el círculo se abría, salía una cadena plateada por cada pico hasta unirse por detrás en la espalda uniéndose en un dragón enmarcado por un círculo, el dragón era verde, tallado perfectamente sobre el jade.

Todo en esa noche debía de ser perfecto, o al menos, eso era lo que había oído decirle a Meiling antes de mandarla partir en esa espaciosa limusina a ella sola, sin más compañía que sus meros pensamientos, los cuales no eran nada alentadores. Había preguntado e incluso rogado que le dijeran a donde iba esa noche, había preguntado que era lo que le esperaba después de que bajara de ese coche, cuando llegara al lugar de destino, cuando por fin se encontrara cara a cara con esa incertidumbre.

¿Dónde iría?

Lo desconocía

¿Quién le esperaba?

No quería pensarlo

¿Qué sucedería?

Se negaba a imaginarlo

No sabía que le deparaba el futuro, pero un inquietante escalofrío le recorría la espalda como señal de que su cuerpo se anticipaba a lo que pasara luego. Era como si su mente lo negara pero su cuerpo lo implorara, lo reclamara y es que esa sensación de anhelo no se lo pudieron arrebatar esos cuatro días, esos días y sus noches. Había conocido hombres expertos en la materia, había oído hablar de esa clase de seres, los había analizado, escudriñado como si fueran un objeto de laboratorio, pero jamás se había encontrado con un experto en la materia, con alguien que haría temblar incluso al mismo Casanova. Era como si ese hombre le hubiera leído sus fantasías, las ansias de su cuerpo, sus más perturbadores anhelos. Pero no era tonta, se daba cuenta de que las ansias no habían sido suyas, sino cosechadas por él, había sido meticuloso en su plan, la había incitado con su propio deseo, había hecho que anhelara lo mismo que él, que ansiara lo mismo que él, hasta convertir ese ansia y ese anhelo en suyo propio, sin saber distinguir si lo que realmente quería era porque ella lo quería o porque él se había metido en su mente y su piel hasta desearlo, hasta desear lo ofrecido por él.

No, no solo era inteligente sino listo, tan endemoniadamente astuto como para hacerla perder la cabeza solamente por él. Era más embaucador que la serpiente del Edén, la serpiente que fue la perdición de Eva. Era embaucador, encantador cuando quería, sabía qué decir, cuándo decirlo y como decirlo. No, no era ni listo ni inteligente, era astuto, ladino, zalamero. Era la palabra tentación personificada y ella no podía evitar caer en ella.

Sus manos se apretaban a un costado de su cuerpo, sentía ganas de estrujar algo entre sus dedos pero no quería arrugar ese precioso vestido, por no decir caro. No veía el color, no sabía realmente como era, pero si sentía la tela, su suavidad, la forma en como se ajustaba a su cuerpo, los lugares en donde estaba cortado, haciéndola sentir más desnuda de lo que realmente estaba, cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba descubierta sentía el ínfimo soplido del aire que la acariciaba y la hacía estremecerse. Debía de mantenerse cuerda, debía de ser más fría que nadie. Debía de ganar esta batalla, sin embargo estaba resuelta, en el fondo de su corazón, a declarase vencida para poder apaciguar el tormento de su corazón, el tormento que asolaba su alma.

Cuatro noches atrás empezó todo esto…

Tras cuatro noches la cordura la abandonó…

Y hoy, tras esas cuatro noches, su destino quedaría sellado de manera irrevocable.

_

* * *

- "Tan hermosa… tan bella… mi muñeca, mi tesoro, mi ángel" _

_Todo era muy brillante, casi como si fuera blanco, pero sin llegar a serlo, era más bien algo sin color, un color que brillaba. Era como si todo a su alrededor fuera intensa luz, pero aún así… aún así veía a la persona que tenía delante, a la persona que la cogía en brazos y la mecía, veía su sonrisa, sus finos labios curvados, las finas arruguitas que formaban esa sonrisa, podía ver sus ojos, cálidos y acogedores, podía notar el calor de su abrazo, podía oír el latido de su corazón._

_- "Tú eres mi vida, tú serás mi más hermosa flor, mi flor de primavera"_

_Pudo ver las flores revolotear alrededor de su rostro, pudo notar la brisa de la tarde arrastrar los pétalos hacia su mano, estirada para alcanzarlos. Pudo percibir como el aire se incrementaba hasta convertirse en viento, un viento que llegó a convertirse en un huracán y entonces, ya no estaba en el regazo de ese ángel, ya no estaba en la calidez de ese regazo, ya no podía ver la luz de su sonrisa, ya no podía oír los latidos firmes de su corazón._

_Ahora solo podía ver oscuridad, solo podía sentir unos brazos temblorosos apretándola contra su pecho._

_- "¿Donde está!"- Fue el grito que oyó la niña, sintió estremecerse su cuerpo. Oía los pasos de los hombres entrando en el cuarto y encaminándose por todo el lugar._

_- "No se mueva señorita"- Oyó ese susurro a través de su cabello. El susurro tembloroso de una mujer._

_- "Dinos donde está"- Un hombre alzó la mano levantando algo que sujetaba entre sus dedos, la niña no pudo ver bien que era, pero era algo que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Unos minutos antes estaba alegremente jugando con las doncellas del cuarto cuando repentinamente se fueron las luces, lo siguiente que notaron fueron unos ruidos estridentes de la planta baja, pasos agitados, gente chillando y por último la entrada de esos hombres matando a los guardias de ese cuarto. Las doncellas gritaron asustadas y desesperadas. En el suelo delante de ellas había dos cuerpos sin vida, desangrándose. Ella pudo ver como la sangre salía del cuerpo de los hombres a cada disparo que daban. Rápidamente la doncella la cogió y hundió su rostro en su pecho para que no pudiera ver esa monstruosidad. Ahora las doncellas estaban arrodilladas delante de los hombres, ella aún en brazos de la mujer. Aún en brazos de la mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado, desde el día de su nacimiento, la mujer a la que siempre llamó mamá._

_- "No sé de quién habla"- Dijo aterrorizada la mujer que estaba siendo apuntada con el arma._

_- "No sean estúpidas, morirán si no hablan"- Pudo notar el temblor de la mujer que la abrazaba, como si su alma dependiera de ello y levantó la cabeza, la mujer la miró y ella le sonrió, como siempre sonreía, como había aprendido desde pequeña, a sonreír siempre para que los demás no se preocuparan, para que los demás no tuvieran que percatarse de su miedo o de su dolor._

_- "Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche"- Dijo otro hombre. Al notar el silencio de las mujeres cogió a una de los pelos y la arrastró hasta dejarla delante de todas. La tiró al suelo- "Arrodíllate"- La mujer se levantó como pudo. La expresión de su cara denotaba pánico y la hacía parecer más mayor de lo que en realidad era. El hombre puso su pistola en la parte trasera de la cabeza y apretó con firmeza- "¿Dónde está el chico de los Fénix?"_

_- "No... l... lo... s... sé"- Tartamudeó entre sollozos._

_- "Respuesta equivocada"- Un sonido hueco invadió el cuarto y pudo ver como una bala atravesaba el cráneo de la mujer haciendo salpicar sangre. El cuerpo cayó sin vida. No lo pudo evitar, la mujer estaba vuelta hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos, vacíos de vida, miró a ese rostro, a esos ojos... abiertos, mirándola._

_- "No mire, señorita"- Volvió a protegerla la mujer._

_- "¿Ahora nos dirán lo que queremos saber?"- Las mujeres estaban muertas de miedo pero un alboroto fuera de la habitación interrumpió la ejecución. El hombre mandó a uno de los hombres salir del cuarto. Al poco rato volvió agitado._

_- "Jefe, son los Serpientes y los Tigres"_

_- "¿Y qué quieren?"- Dijo irritado el hombre._

_- "Al parecer han cogido al chico"- Esas palabras surgieron efecto en el hombre, que salió corriendo del lugar inmediatamente, dejando atrás su última sentencia._

_- "Matadlas"- Los hombres de la sala cogieron sus armas y les quitaron el seguro. Cada uno se fue acercando a las dos mujeres que quedaban._

_- "Señorita, corra"- Susurró la mujer, la niña la miró interrogativa- "Corra con todas sus fuerzas y no se pare. No se pare y no mire atrás ¿Ha comprendido?"- La niña asintió dubitativa. Los hombres estaban delante de ellas. La mujer se separó de la pequeña y se puso de pie, al igual que hizo la niña. La pequeña no pudo recordar como pasó, pero acabó huyendo de allí, con toda la fuerza que podía correr sus piernas. Lo último que oyó fue a la doncella gritar._

_- "¡Corre, corre y no te detengas!"- Y un fuerte ruido silenció los gritos. Los gritos de las mujeres que quedaban en el cuarto._

_La niña se paró en seco cuando dejó de oír ruido y se dio media vuelta. Lentamente, sin saber, sin ser consciente realmente de lo que hacía se acercó a la puerta por la que había salido disparada, para ver como un hombre se acercaba al cuerpo de una de las mujeres del suelo y le daba la vuelta con su pie._

_La niña pudo ver en el suelo el pelo desmarañado negro de una de las doncellas, largo y hermoso como la noche, sus ojos se posaron en el hombre que le dio la vuelta, ahora sus labios eran rojos, teñidos con su propia sangre. La niña pudo ver el enorme charco se empezaba a formar en el suelo, un charco de un líquido rojo e intenso a la vez que oscuro._

_Por casualidad o tal vez por instinto la cabeza de la doncella se levantó y sus ojos viraron hacia la niña de la puerta, que respiraba con dificultad, tal vez por la impresión de lo que veía, quizá por la carrera que había hecho para salir del lugar. Su mirada se angustió y lo último que la niña pudo ver fue el terror reflejado en sus ojos, terror y miedo por la vida de la pequeña, en vez de la suya que ya expiraba. Oyó un último disparo que le sesgó la vida definitivamente._

_La pequeña observó esa mancha oscura en el suelo y los ojos de la mujer mirándola con miedo. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sin percatarse un hombre había notado su presencia._

_- "¡La cría!"- La pequeña se sobresaltó y sin pensarlo, por simple instinto, salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras._

_La niña lloraba. Lloraba y corría. Se sintió aturdida, perdida y sobre todo aterrada. Llegó al principio de las escaleras, miró a su espalda y no vio a nadie. Repentinamente alguien la cogió de la muñeca, se giró para ver quién era, aterrada, y lo que se encontró fue con el rostro de otra persona, un rostro borroso. Retrocedió para zafarse de la mano de esa persona y por un paso mal dado, resbaló en el primer escalón y su cuerpo empezó a caer hacia atrás. Pudo ver a esa persona intentar cogerla de la mano nuevamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la oscuridad ya la había envuelto en su capa. Cayó al vacío y allí unas telas blancas, colgadas de un lado a otro, interminables, amortiguaron su caída._

_Pisó suelo y allí miró a su alrededor, quedó quieta ante el silencioso lugar hasta que percibió movimiento de un lado a otro. Estaba alertada por lo desconocido que le era el lugar. Giró su cuerpo de un lado a otro, 60º, 90º, 180º, pero no vio nada. Percibió pasar algo por su lado en esa maraña de telas blancas y lo persiguió. Apartó de su camino cada tela que se interponía, sin darse cuenta de que esas telas se iban enredando en sus brazos en forma de telas de araña._

_Se paró en el momento en que esas telas se hicieron lo bastante molestas como para seguir avanzando. Miró a su alrededor y notó como algo se acercaba por su espalda. No lo podía ver pero lo sentía. Dio media vuelta y vio a una persona encapuchada delante de ella. Intentó acercar su mano pero las telas de araña se lo impidieron, levantando sus brazos, estirándose a los lados hasta quedar levantados sobre su cabeza. Miró a sus manos inmóviles y vio como la sangre empezaba a escurrirse hacia ella. Aún podía ver ese color rojo tan intenso y oscuro, aún podía recordar el color de esa sustancia vital para el funcionamiento del cuerpo, aún podía oler ese perfume metálico con sabor a muerte. Miró hacia delante y vio como se acercaba. Vio como ese ser levantaba una mano dejando ver nada más que huesos._

_Su voz no podía salir de la prisión que era su garganta. Sus cuerdas vocales parecían ateridas. Vio como en su mano había algo brillante. Llamó a Tomoyo, a Kerberos, a su hermano, a su padre y nadie vino en su ayuda. Desesperada, con la bilis en la garganta del asco que le producía el olor a sangre llamó a una última persona. Ese grito provocó el alzamiento del esquelético brazo. Antes de que ese brazo bajara sobre su cuerpo pudo ver dentro de la capucha, pudo ver el color esmeralda de una mirada, la profundidad de un lago oscurecido por un sentimiento estremecedor. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de sentir como un objeto la traspasaba el corazón._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Su cuerpo temblaba aunque estaba envuelta debajo de las mantas de una suave y acogedora cama. Lo primero que percibió fue la falta de un aroma al cual se había habituado en las últimas semanas, lo segundo que notó fue la calidez de una mano entrelazada con la suya y sin necesidad de palabras supo de quien se trataba. Su voz fue lo que definitivamente la alejó del temor de esa terrorífica pesadilla.

- "¿Qué soñaste?"- Sakura soltó un respiro cuando la tranquilizadora voz de Tomoyo llegó a sus oídos.

- "Algo que es mejor no contar"- Dijo aún notando la sensación de dolor en el pecho, el olor a sangre, la mirada verde tras la oscura capucha.

- "Esto no es buen presagio"- Oyó la vocecita sobre su cabeza- "¿Cuántas pesadillas has tenido desde que llegamos a Hong Kong, Sakurita?"- Preguntó la miniatura de león que estaba sentado sobre la almohada.

- "Esta es solamente la tercera Kero"- Dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

- "Sakurita, ya te dije una vez que eras especial, que tenías un don para la magia, aunque en estos tiempos ya no se crea tanto en ella. Si tu sueñas, no solo se quedan en meros sueños, si tú tienes pesadillas no son simples mensajes de tu subconsciente. Eres especial y por ello tus sueños son especiales"- La joven sabía que Kerberos tenía razón, pero hacía muchos años que no tenía esa clase de sueños, de alguna manera los había podido esquivar. Sin embargo, ahora… era como si esos sueños escondieran algo, y la verdad era que realmente escondían algo.

- "¿Pueden ser presagios del futuro, Kero?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "O mensajes del pasado"- Dijo el guardián pensativo.

- "Si son mensajes, no son muy agradables que se diga"- Se burló Sakura sin humor en su voz.

- "Podríamos intentar…"- Antes de que el guardián pudiera decir algo Tomoyo le calló.

- "No, eso no debe hacerse"- Tomoyo le miró con mirada recriminatoria.

- "Pero…"- Tomoyo le lanzó un mirada feroz y Kero hizo un puchero.

- "Debemos evitar todo lo posible el contacto con la magia, puede que seamos modernos, que hayamos olvidado la magia, pero aún hay gente que cree en ella y que además la practica. Sería peligroso lo que nos pides Kero"- El guardián sabía que no podría en contra de Tomoyo, así que no insistió.

- "No te enfades con Kero, él solo quiere ayudar"- Dijo Sakura con voz cansada- "Por cierto… ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?"- Preguntó al pensar lo extraño de su presencia en su cuarto.

- "Cuidarte"- Dijeron los dos a la vez lo que provocó unas risillas entre los tres. Tomoyo dejó de reír inmediatamente cuando se acordó de una pregunta que quería hacerle. No se cortó la lengua, lo cual podía llegar a ser letal para alguien que no conocía bien a Tomoyo.

- "¿Qué hacía ese Eriol Hiragizawa saliendo de tu cuarto?"- Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta e inconscientemente se sonrojó. Tomoyo lo percibió, no lo vio pues estaba oscuro y no se había molestado en encender la luz, pero percibió un ligero nerviosismo en su amiga- "¿Pasó algo¿Qué te hizo?"- Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

- "Nada, nada…"- Lo dijo, no muy segura. Sí que había pasado algo y aunque hubiera sido algo inocente (eso pensaba Sakura) seguro que Tomoyo elevaría un grito al cielo, lo mejor y más adecuado sería abstenerse de dar detalles- "Me ayudó a instalarme"- Tomoyo la miró recelosa y no se calló sus sospechas.

- "Mientes"- Sakura se levantó de la cama y se agarró a las mantas.

- "No es cierto"- Dijo con demasiada rapidez. Kero se arrinconó para mirar como Tomoyo sacaba información de Sakura.

- "¿Hizo algo indebido?"- Sakura cayó y se pensó la pregunta. Indebido, realmente indebido no era…

- "No"- La media de tiempo de tardanza de contestaciones de Sakura se la conocía y ciertamente cuando Sakura mentía, o respondía inmediatamente o tardaba excesivamente.

- "¿Te tocó?"- La pregunta podría ser normal si no fuera por el tono empleado.

- "¡Tomoyo¡Como puede haberme traído sin tocarme!"- Dijo con fingida indignación.

- "¿Caricia¿abrazo?"- No notó nada delator en su expresión corporal hasta que preguntó…- "¿Beso?"- Un ligero movimiento, algo casi imperceptible para otras personas pero no para Tomoyo, hizo que empezara a hervir. Se disponía a salir de la cama hasta que Sakura se abalanzó sobre ella y la detuvo.

- "No hagas nada drástico"- Dijo desasosegada, azorada por el mero pensamiento de lo que pudiera hacer su prima.

- "Ese degenerado pervertido. ¡Yo lo mato¿Quién se ha creído seduciendo a todas las que ve¡Si se cree que caeremos rendidas a sus pies lo va a lamentar!"- Sakura la soltó y Tomoyo cayó hacia delante sobre el colchón. Parpadeó un par de veces y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Sakura.

- "¿'Caeremos rendidas'?"- Tomoyo se irguió sentada sobre la cama y se giró a mirarla con todo su pelo enmarañado. Pudo casi ver esa sonrisa en los labios de su prima y se maldijo por su mala utilización de las palabras.

- "Es una forma de hablar"- Se justificó como si fuera una niña.

- "Ya"- Fue la respuesta de Sakura- "¿Te ha besado?"

- "Estaría muerto si me hubiera besado"- Dijo con llamas en los ojos.

- "Pues que sepas que lo hace bastante bien, deberías probarlo"- Tomoyo la miró con incredulidad. ¿Sakura diciéndole que saltara sobre los brazos de ese… ese…¿Acaso estaba loca¿Acaso la tomaba por loca a ella? No, definitivamente no estaba tan loca como para hacer caso de ese comentario.

- "Te burlas de mi"- Dijo Tomoyo irritada ante el comentario de su prima. Tomoyo percibió una sonrisilla en los labios de Sakura y la miró recriminatoriamente- "Antes muerta"- Fue su respuesta exasperada.

Sakura rió sin ambages y Tomoyo frunció el ceño. Había ciertas veces que no soportaba el sentido de humor de Sakura. En las antiguas relaciones de Sakura, con esos 'mentecatos' como los llamaba Tomoyo, se descubría que estos estaban con la joven invidente para acercarse a Tomoyo. El pensamiento de los jóvenes era muy simplista, si te gusta una mujer y su amiga no ve… ¿por qué no aprovecharse de la situación? Finalmente, por torpeza y cansancio, Tomoyo acababa saliendo con ellos, para después dejarlos como a la basura que eran.

No era que a Tomoyo no le interesara salir con hombres, cualquier mujer joven, sana y heterosexual como ella, le apetecía estar de vez en cuando en compañía masculina, y saber que no le era indiferente a la población masculina era un aliciente para aprovecharse de eso. A diferencia de Sakura, Tomoyo no era tan pura y casta. No podía decirse que aún permanecía como la trajeron al mundo, en pocas palabras, intacta. Había perdido la virginidad a la edad de 17 años, al finalizar sus estudios en el instituto y lo hizo como una manera de cerrar su ciclo de adolescente para empezar su nuevo ciclo como adulta. No fue la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo, pero al menos no fue lo horrible que podía haber llegado a ser. Después había tenido otros roces con relaciones más cortas, casi inexistentes, pero tampoco había hecho una carrera de eso, es decir, que no había estado con muchísimos hombres. Para lo que podía recordar, había salido en los últimos tres años con cinco hombres, bueno, más que salir, con los que había tenido relaciones más íntimas que un beso, un abrazo o un roce.

Todas esas relaciones acabaron rápidamente por el mero hecho, de que no podían soportar quedar en segundo plano con respecto a Sakura. Siempre acaban la relación insinuando un supuesto entendimiento entre las dos primas, era realmente irritante ver que los hombres eran más quejitas que las mujeres, solo porque en su vida hubiera algo que fuera más prioritario, no implicaba que tuvieran que dejar la relación. No, ellos lloriqueaban argumentando que no les quería lo suficiente como para dejar de lado a su prima. ¿Y qué querían¿Qué dejara a su prima ciega a manos de Dios¿Siendo ella su único familiar vivo? Bueno, su único familiar que permanecía a su lado, puesto que vivo era una palabra ambigua dado su caso.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro. Al final de todas esas relaciones acababa con un comentario de la lengua viperina de Sakura. No es que fuera mala, era una arpía. No podía evitarlo, cuando se trataba de las relaciones de Tomoyo se burlaba despiadadamente, aunque solamente fuera por el mero hecho de hacer aparentar que la mala era ella y nadie más, aunque con eso no hiciera que la odiara sino que la apreciara más todavía, por hacer aligerar la carga de Tomoyo. Así era como acababan sus relaciones, ella no era la responsable de las rupturas, la responsable era Sakura.

Ah, que dulce mentira.

- "Vamos, por lo que he percibido es un hombre que se le ve preparado para lo que sea. Seguro que no le importa enseñarte de su extensa sabiduría"- Sakura se volvió a echar en la cama de lado- "Y cuando terminéis puedo encontrarle todos los defectos y convertirlo en un títere pusilánime"- Tomoyo sonrió ante lo poco probable de la imagen. ¿Eriol un títere pusilánime? Antes se helaría el mundo a llegar a esa situación.

- "Veo que estás recobrada de cualquier otra situación. Ahora si no te importa podrías dejar a los hombres de lado y pasar a temas más importantes"- Sakura cambió la sonrisa de su cara a una expresión sombría.

- "Deberíais de tener cuidado con el clan de los Piratas"- Dijo Kero uniéndose nuevamente a la conversación- "El chantaje no es algo que soporten muchos, pequeñas"- Tomoyo asintió de manera imperceptible y Sakura levantó la cabeza, para luego apoyarse en sus manos.

- "No harán nada, saben que no les conviene que esa información escape a otros clanes, además descubrimos que el _Chevalier_ ha estado con los clanes de Japón y que además ha estado vendiendo sus productos mientras están con sus problemas territoriales. Debemos sacar en conclusión que saben que le buscamos y que además quieren que sepamos que su negocio continua con grandes beneficios y grandes benefactores"- Tomoyo se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y reflexionó sobre el tema.

- "Dejan pistas pudiendo mantenerse en el anonimato, lo cual es peligroso para nosotras. Controlan ellos y no nosotras"- Kero asintió mientras volaba delante de Tomoyo con sus patas cruzadas.

- "Pero aún no saben quienes sois, no creo que puedan llegar a esa conclusión en estos momentos y si bien son lo bastante poderosos como para esconderse sin que nadie note su presencia, es difícil que su droga pase inadvertida por mucho tiempo"- Dijo en voz alta Kero- "Ellos pueden esconderse pero no por mucho tiempo, si quieren vender deben dejarse ver"- Sakura cerró los ojos y Tomoyo la miró cautelosa. Todo este asunto era desastroso, el lugar no era el adecuado, el momento no era oportuno y Sakura no estaba preparada, jamás estaría preparada para esto.

- "Faith nos encubrirá y nos ayudará por lo que hicimos, la hemos encubierto con una buen tapadera. Nos proporcionará la información que le pidamos mientras piense que es necesario. Mantendrá el secreto porque quiere saber quienes somos y por qué hacemos esto"- Dijo Tomoyo con voz apagada- "En la bolsa tengo el ordenador y todo lo imprescindible para poder comunicarnos con Saiko, además me ha dado una base de datos sobre todo lo que tenía de los clanes y algunos códigos de interés"

- "De momento contactarás con Saiko y le preguntarás si ya ha dispuesto de todo lo que le pedimos"- Tomoyo se irguió y se inclinó hacia Sakura.

- "Aun debemos de investigar a los otros tres a parte de Evangeline"

- "Evangeline está muerta, Luzbel también murió, Astrea desapareció y Night es casi un mito entre nuestro mundo"- Tomoyo la miró intrigada, el mundo de Sakura y sus plantas le eran prácticamente desconocidos.

- "Cuéntanos más cosas de ellos"- Dijo Kero reflexivo.

- "Luzbel, era un hombre, se cree que de arraigados antepasados, por lo que me dijo Evangeline era un hombre de occidente, me aseguró que residía en Europa aunque no sabe en que zona. Se le oyó hablar en Grecia, Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Holanda, Austria o Italia. Nadie sabía como contactaba o se enteraba de las enfermedades que necesitaban de su curación, pero ahí estaba cuando más se le necesitaba"- Kero fue afirmando ante todo lo que decía, asimilando cada palabra.

- "¿Cómo murió?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Le mataron, o eso me dijo Evangeline, jamás entró en detalles, simplemente me dijo que murió en extrañas circunstancias"- Sakura paró para pensar en algo pero lo descartó inmediatamente- "Después tenemos a Astrea, a la que denominaron por ese nombre por su aura divina. Evangeline me dijo que conoció una vez a la mujer. Me contó que esa mujer hacía milagros donde otros fracasaban y debo decir que es a la primera que descartaría en mi lista para supuestos sospechosos"- Tomoyo y Kero la miraron intrigados.

- "¿Por qué?"- Dijo Kero sentándose delante de Sakura.

- "Por el hecho de que jamás en su vida ha realizado un veneno"- Los dos la miraron incrédulos- "Conoce todos los venenos, los estudió desde pequeña, pero jamás ha creado uno. Evangeline me contó que se hizo conocedora de las plantas porque su familia murió por una epidemia, al no tener dinero los dejaron morir y más tarde ella se convirtió en curandera, pero solo para personas necesitadas, nunca ha sacado provecho de sus conocimientos"- Tomoyo y Kero no confiaron tanto en que existiera una persona así, cada persona tenía su precio, aunque podría haber excepciones, muy pocas y raras excepciones, pero las había- "Evangeline amplió sus conocimientos sobre otras plantas gracias a ella"- Sakura paró durante un minuto y después cerró los ojos, aún recordaba la suave voz de Evangeline, su dulce sonido, tan tranquilizador, esa voz que sabía apaciguarla y la que la enseñó a tener paciencia, su maestra. Evangeline… ella fue quien le dio la solución a su problema.

_- "Es una tortura, es doloroso, pero ante todo es un sentimiento imborrable"- Su voz se entremezclaba con el ruido de las hojas secas al ser aplastadas- "No intentes olvidar lo que sientes, simplemente se inteligente y no dejes llevarte por ellos. El dolor, la pena, el amor, el odio, todos los sentimientos pueden llevarte a la perdición, no debes suprimirlos, solo encauzarlos. Se más inteligente que nadie, si te provocan, rabia de ira, consume todo el fuego de la ira en tu interior, pero jamás lo muestres ante tu enemigo, no es cuestión de reprimir ni de perder el dominio de uno mismo, sino de control. En esta vida todo es control. Controla tus emociones y tu cuerpo y podrás controlar las emociones de los demás y así al menos sabrás que tu destino no ha quedado al azar, sino que has participado en su encauzamiento"- _

Evangeline siempre había creído en el destino, pero también pensaba que el destino no quedaba siempre al azar, que había situaciones que tú misma podías cambiar y podías controlar.

- "Astrea no puede haber sido"- Reafirmó su opinión con voz serena.

- "¿Y que sabes de Night?"- Preguntó Tomoyo mientras memorizaba todos los datos aportados para después informarle a Saiko de lo que tendría que encontrar.

- "No gran cosa. Decían que era un hombre maduro que no hacía nada más que venderse al mejor postor, pero nadie puede confirmar realmente que exista pues las pocas personas que dicen haber contratado a ese hombre murieron más tarde"- Eso hizo girar las cabeza de los dos a su lado- "Más tarde se especuló que solo aceptaba grandes sumas de dinero por sus trabajos porque se consideraba el mejor. Esto lo sé porque al parecer hubo un encuentro entre Night y Luzbel. Luzbel propagó información de él y así es como nos enteramos de su posible existencia, igualmente lo inventó"- Dijo esto último encogiéndose de hombros.

- "¿Por qué el sobrenombre de Night?"- Preguntó Kero.

- "Por la simple razón de que nos es tan desconocido como la oscuridad de la noche, no se sabe de su apariencia, de su edad ni de sus intenciones. Puedo decir que le llamaron Night, el Ladrón porque pagarle era prácticamente aceptar un robo. Solo sé de 3 personas que realmente hallan requerido sus servicios, todas ella muertas ahora"- A Tomoyo le asombró la tranquilidad con que la joven decía todo eso.

- "¿Algo más a destacar?"- Preguntó Kero nuevamente flotando de un lado a otro, cavilando en especulaciones.

- "Sí, cabe la posibilidad de que Night esté muerto"- Tomoyo hizo una mueca, sin duda esto no era bueno para la búsqueda.

- "¿Estamos de acuerdo con que si esto es cierto lo único que nos deja es Astrea a la que descartas por ser una curadora y no una asesina?"- Todos hicieron una mueca.

- "Siempre nos queda rezar"- Dijo Kero con tono de humor.

- "O desenterrar muertos"- Murmuró Tomoyo.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a decir nada en toda la noche, durmieron los tres juntos y al día siguiente los encontraron los tres juntos. Tomoyo se despertó primero y dejó a Kero con Sakura, nadie pensaría que el guardián fuera otra cosa que un peluche que utilizaría Sakura para dormir. Tomoyo volvió a su cuarto y se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropas, todas ellas compradas recientemente, y se marchó del cuarto a la cocina, necesitaba un buen café para empezar la mañana.

Y empezó la mañana, pero con muy mal pie. Fue encontrarse con él y quedar destruida todas sus esperanzas de una mañana tranquila.

- "Buenos días, Wei"- Saludó en chino al joven mayordomo. El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ella.

- "Buenos días, señorita"- Tomoyo se sentó en una silla detrás de la mesa de la cocina- "Si desea el desayuno ahora íbamos a subírselo a usted y a la señorita Sakura"- Dijo Wei señalando las bandejas encima del mostrador.

- "No se preocupe, yo comeré aquí bajo, no estoy acostumbrada a comer en la cama si no es por necesidad"- Dicho esto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y dejó pasar a, como siempre, un bien vestido Eriol.

- "Buenos días Wei"- Saludó al hombre. Pasó su mirada a Tomoyo y sonrió- "Tomoyo, es un placer verte esta mañana"- La joven entrecerró los ojos y se produjo un cambio en su posición, cambió de una manera amistosa a otra hostil.

- "Yo no podría decir lo mismo"- Cogió el café que le sirvió Wei silenciosamente e ignoró al hombre cuando este chasqueó su lengua y se sentó enfrente de ella.

- "Lástima que de buena mañana ya estés a la defensiva"- Dijo mientras una mueca guasona se mostraba en sus labios.

- "No estoy a la defensiva"- Dijo mientras miraba nuevamente a Wei y le decía si podía traerle el periódico, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los dos hombres. Wei miró a Eriol y seguidamente se marchó en busca del periódico. Todo esto bajo la mirada de Tomoyo, quien mostró una sonrisa ante la confusión del mayordomo.

- "¿Pues si no estás a la defensiva¿Cómo llamarías la actitud que tomas?"- Dijo apoyando los codos en la mesa.

- "Estar alerta y ser precavida"- Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café- "Nunca viene mal teniendo en cuenta los malos bichos que una se puede encontrar de buena mañana"- Wei volvió a aparecer con el periódico en las manos y se lo tendió a Tomoyo. Los tres quedaron callados repentinamente y así permanecieron varios minutos. Llegada ya a la mitad del diario Tomoyo alzó la cabeza y les hizo una pregunta silenciosa con la mirada.

- "¿Alguna noticia interesante esta mañana?"- Preguntó Eriol con su legendaria sonrisa.

- "Robos, atracos, accidentes, sucesos culturales y políticos, pero yo de todos destacaría este"- Dijo dando la vuelta al periódico y tendiéndoselo al hombre. Eriol lo tomó y leyó el titular- "Interesante¿no?. 'Funcionario público encontrado muerto'"- Eriol se sorprendió levemente e interiormente, sin dar muestras de ningún cambio de expresión.

- "¿Por qué te llama la atención?"- Preguntó para realmente confirmar que la joven entendía lo que decía la noticia.

- "Uno esperaría con ese titular el hallazgo de un cadáver tras un asesinato, cuando habla de un suicidio"- Tomó otro sorbo de café y estiró los brazos hacia atrás- "Dice que un hombre que disfrutaba de un buen trabajo, soltero, sin compromiso y sin ninguna clase de problemas decide suicidarse mediante una sobredosis de cualquier sustancia hallada en su cuerpo. ¿Qué hombre, con esa clase de vida decide suicidarse?"- Eriol leyó la noticia y dobló el periódico al terminar, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

- "Puede que realmente no fuera feliz con la vida que llevaba"- Dijo con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la superficie plana de la mesa.

- "O puede que halla algo más detrás de todo esto"- Dijo esto en un murmullo, reflexionando para sí misma. Eriol la miró intrigado y cuando vio que la joven se levantaba de su silla él también hizo lo propio.

- "Antes de que partas dejando desolado mi corazón…"- Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada furibunda y Eriol sonrió ante la reacción- "Me gustaría saber cuando has aprendido a leer en chino"- Tomoyo se irguió en toda su estatura, que era un par de centímetros más baja que Sakura y unos buenos centímetros más baja que Eriol y le mostró una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- "¿Acaso eso importa?"- Le devolvió su pregunta con otra.

- "El tiempo realmente no, pero la causa de que no lo hallas mencionado antes, sí"- Tomoyo pareció reflexionarlo lentamente pero finalmente decidió contestar.

- "Más que preguntar cuando aprendí deberías preguntar cuando fue que empecé a recordarlo"- Hizo una pausa meditando algo más y luego volvió a hablar- "Sakura y yo conocemos vuestro idioma desde niñas pero no lo hemos llegado a practicar desde hace… unos… 10 años… Sí, 10 años más o menos. Yo al menos me acuerdo de lo que significan ciertas palabras, pero no llego a saber como se pronuncian y no llego a hablar vuestro idioma, Sakura supongo que estará en unas circunstancias similares, además hemos estado estudiando vuestro idioma desde que llegamos"- Eriol alzó las cejas ante este dato. No eran tontas esas dos jóvenes y eso era preocupante. Se adaptaban a las circunstancias con asombrosa facilidad- "Dadnos tiempo y en breve os entenderos a las mil maravillas"- Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Todo lo que dijo era cierto, desde pequeñas les habían enseñado, aparte de su lengua natal, el chino, el inglés, el francés, el italiano, un ruso rudimentario, algo de alemán y poco más, necesitaban comunicarse bien sin necesidad de un intérprete. ¿La razón? Nunca podías confiar en las terceras personas, siempre había cierto riesgo de traición cuando se empleaba a un intérprete y ese riesgo era algo que no podías permitirte.

Shaoran, Eriol y Meiling por su lado también habían sido educados en el conocimiento de varios idiomas. Ellos comprendían el japonés, pero al parecer entre ellos, sin realmente saber los conocimientos que poseían los otros decidieron emplear el inglés como idioma de comunicación entre ellos.

Eriol quedó muy pensativo, si realmente Tomoyo y Sakura tuvieron esa clase de educación, su familia debía de ser adinerada, de clase alta, pero en la información recabada sobre ellas no se menciona que su familia descendiera de las grandes esferas o que hubiera adquirido cierta fortuna para permitirse esa educación para sus hijas. Eriol se preguntó que más cosas podían ocultar esas dos mujeres. Y repentinamente, salido de la nada Eriol se dio cuenta de algo importante, debían controlar mejor a esas dos mujeres, porque eran más listas de lo que aparentaban y sus conocimientos se salían de lo que una persona de clase media trabajadora se suponía que poseía.

Saliendo de su abstracción al oír la taza de té delante de él sobre la mesa, miró a Wei a la cara y entonces recordó algo importante.

- "¿Salió ya?"- Preguntó mientras cogía la taza de té.

- "Sí, despertó nada más amanecer y partió media hora después"- Eriol miró el reloj de su muñeca y dejó la taza nuevamente sobre el platillo.

- "Entonces ya deben haber comenzado"

Iba a ser un día largo para Eriol. Era de temperamento despreocupado en apariencia, pero en realidad Eriol se tomaba las cosas muy en serio. Su madre solía decirle que ese rasgo era de su difunto abuelo, un hombre orgulloso, arraigado en las antiguas costumbres. Era arcaico en todo el sentido de la palabra, era un hombre al que la palabra 'caballero' le quedaba en justa medida.

Su abuelo, de raíces japonesas, había nacido y sido criado en occidente, con las leyes y creencias occidentales. Hombre cristiano, de buen hablar, de carácter generalmente afable, descendiente de una familia japonesa muy arraigada a las costumbres, murió como en vida vivió, con orgullo y luchando.

Eriol siempre había sabido la verdad, su abuelo murió del disgusto, a causa de su existencia, no es que Eriol fuera un mal nieto o que hubiera nacido con algún defecto de salud por el cual tuvieran que estar preocupándose. No, la causa era nada más que su mera existencia. Su abuelo murió de un ataque cardíaco una fría noche de invierno cuando supo el destino que le depararía a su único nieto.

Su abuelo se casó con su abuela, una mujer británica preciosa de pelo rubio y ojos azules, por amor. No un amor apasionado como los que se leen en las novelas, sino un amor tranquilo, un amor que te hacía sentir en paz, que te daba sosiego al alma, un amor tierno pero firme y fuerte, y sobre todo, duradero.

Se casaron porque se prodigaban un gran afecto y un gran respeto, su amor era calificable de entrañable, cuando los veías siempre aparecía la imagen de la típica pareja mayor que siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y que bebían té con pastas. De ese dulce amor nació la única hija que tuvieron, después de tres abortos y ya en avanzada edad la pareja tuvo a su hija, Hope, su esperanza. Al ser la única hija que pudieron tener, arroparon entre sábanas de seda y mantas de algodón, la cuidaron, al mimaron y la protegieron, pero no pudieran prevenirla del mal que en el futuro la acecharía.

Un día, 24 años atrás, su madre hizo un viaje con su abuelo, por aquel entonces ella tenía 21 años, todavía inocente para el mundo que la rodeaba. Desprevenida, el destino la atacó y la mostró el amor, no un amor como el de sus padres, que no era un mal amor, era un amor intenso, un amor como el que vivió la madre de Eriol. Fue corto, fue apasionado y sobre todo fue su perdición. Solo duró unos meses, los suficientes para perder su inocencia y engendrar a Eriol. Sus abuelos jamás recriminaron la conducta de su hija, respetaron su decisión de criar a la nueva criatura y amaron al hijo que ella tuvo. Sin embargo todo tornó en catástrofe el día en que un hombre de traje, entró con su maletín en mano, sacó unos papeles y reclamó la custodia del niño. Por aquel entonces él solo había alcanzado lo tierna edad de tres años, su abuelo murió luchando para que no le arrebataran ese nieto hasta el día que este cumplió los cinco años de edad, ese día su corazón se paró, ya perdió su vida con orgullo y jamás sabría que también había perdido esa batalla. Su abuela murió meses después, de una profunda tristeza, era incapaz de vivir sin su esposo y aunque no voluntariamente se quitara la vida, su alma ya había escogido descansar eternamente junto con su esposo. Encontraron a su abuela sobre la cama que su abuelo murió, parecía dormir profundamente en un dulce sueño, pues la sonrisa en sus labios así lo hacía ver.

Con la muerte de los ancianos el destino siguió su curso. El único consuelo del inglés había sido que al menos su abuelo había muerto como debía morir: por una causa que amaba, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y muriendo con todo el orgullo que su pecho henchido podía encerrar. No se lamentaba de la muerte de su abuela, pues siempre supo que los dos morirían juntos, pues ese era su destino.

Su madre…

Su madre vivía en Londres, en una preciosa casa, con su marido y sus hijos. La vida seguía y su madre no quedó atrás. Después de la muerte de sus padres accedió a ceder la custodia a cambio de dinero. Vendió a su hijo, de una forma legal y moralmente aceptable visto socialmente. No odiaba a su madre, era más, no sentía nada por ella, era solamente eso, su madre, la mujer que le trajo a este mundo y poco más importaba.

Ahora su destino pendía nuevamente en manos de personas que le eran ajenas, nuevamente debía de resignarse a quedarse a un lado y mirar como manipulaban a su alrededor, sin duda ese sería uno de los días más largos de su vida, otro recuerdo que añadir a la larga lista que ya había empezado.

Eriol caminó cansinamente por las escaleras y se marchó a su cuarto¿qué más podía hacer? Aún tenía que vigilar a esas dos japonesas, buscar cierta reliquia, descubrir por qué Dominic había vuelto y esta vez a raptar a Meiling, sin duda tenía muchas cosas en las que ocupar su tiempo.

**

* * *

2º Día – 8:00 a.m. **

Allí estaba nuevamente, después de años sin tener que pisar ese lugar volvía a él por culpa de…

Sí, tres mujeres. En realidad, si se ponía a contar bien, embarcaba a otras tres mujeres.

Primero y el desencadenante de todo era esa maldita estúpida de Lara. Eso lo descubrió inmediatamente esa mañana cuando antes de pasar a la sala en la que estaba ahora su tía le disipó ciertas dudas que podía explicarle ella antes de enfrentarse a la gran señora de la casa. Fue insensato por parte de Lara, pero eso lo aclararía más tarde.

La segunda mujer, Sakura. Si no se hubiera cruzado en su destino jamás tendría que haber vuelto a ese lugar, era infantil admitirlo, pero de que la japonesa fue uno de los desencadenantes, había que admitirlo. Había sido una profunda distracción desde que la conoció.

La tercera era su difunta prima Mai Fan y en consecuencia englobaba a la cuarta, su prima Meiling. Si no fuera por ese asunto de Dominic y toda la tontería de la detención no tendrían pruebas sólidas con las que acusarle de negligencia hacia el clan, pero eso era algo inevitable, como lo es que el pasado siempre llama a tu puerta de la forma más inesperada posible.

La quinta y quizá la más importante, la mala voluntad de su tía, a la cual le debía un gran favor a todo ese incondicional apoyo para que le destituyeran, jamás pudo soportar verle a él al mando del clan y ahora que veía la oportunidad de desfavorecerle, no iba a quedarse atrás.

Por último, tenía que admitir que si su madre no quisiera realmente verle no habría accedido a toda esta patraña. Sin duda su madre quería algo de él y como siempre nunca sabría el que hasta que llegara el momento. A diferencia de su padre, a su madre jamás supo leerle el pensamiento, podía adivinar las acciones de sus intenciones, pero jamás esas intenciones. Podía saber que movería la mano derecha, pero para qué y a favor o en contra de qué, eso le era totalmente desconocido. Misteriosa, era ideal para el cargo que asumía.

Su padre, líder del clan, era la figura del portentoso dragón, el símbolo del clan, y su madre como esposa suya, adoptaba el papel de su sombra. Cuando su padre era traicionero y adquiría sus objetivos su esposa también lo hacía pero de una manera muchísimo más sutil y con unas intenciones que aunque en general eran a favor del clan, podían llegar a ser perturbadoras.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, en ese cuarto de color beige, con sus muebles de madera, de la mejor madera, todas reliquias familiares. Y delante de él, la señora que imponía su voluntad en esa casa, con su vestido azul con un estampado de vivos colores, su estilo clásico y su larga melena oscura peinada con gracia y estilo, siempre con una flor blanca prendida, muestra de que aún llevaba luto por su esposo, después de ocho años, seguía respetando la memoria de ese hombre. Firme como ninguna otra mujer que Shaoran hubiera conocido, se mantuvo erguida, callada y solemne, sus ojos mirando directamente a los suyos. Y como siempre en su vida, tuvo que ceder ante su madre y dar el primer paso.

- "Hoy he venido a discutir sobre la carta que me fue entregada ayer, Mu Qin"- El tono era distante y comedido, cada palabra estaba preparada antes de ser dicha.

- "¿Qué dudas son esas que nos regalas con tu presencia en este morada?"- Dijo la mujer con el mismo tono, una mirada penetrante y crítica sesgaba cada movimiento y palabra en meticuloso análisis.

- "¿Cumpliréis lo dicho en esta carta?"- Dijo mientras a su vez sacaba la carta de su chaqueta y la depositaba en la mesa que los separaba. Solo un leve vistazo fue malgastado para ver esa carta. Su mirada taladraba el interior de Li para ver el más mínimo síntoma de flaqueza.

- "¿Lo dudáis?"- Shaoran podía haberse indignado ante ese reto pero simplemente calló y se adaptó al desafío lanzado.

- "Meramente quiero confirmar ese deseo que tenéis de destituirme de mi puesto. Soy el heredero legal de mi padre, no tenéis posibilidad de destituirme por otra persona a no ser que se de el caso de mi fallecimiento, lo cual me lo tomaría a mal"- La mujer no movió ni un músculo, ni siquiera parpadeó. Le miró a esos insondables ojos y contestó.

- "Se puede prescindir de un líder que no está capacitado"- Shaoran tembló interiormente, pero no lo demostró, él podía tener tanto aplomo como esa mujer, al fin y al cabo no eran madre e hijo por nada.

- "Me gustaría discutir esa 'incapacidad' que decís que poseo"- La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano y una criada que estaba en una esquina apartada de la sala apareció con la tetera para servir más té a la dama. No era poco habitual que hubiera siempre una criada en la casa de la 'Viuda', después de todo, los criados eran fieles y no había problemas de murmuraciones. No, si querían seguir trabajando en esa casa y en el mundo de los vivos. Cogió la taza, despidió a la criada de vuelta a su rincón y tomó un leve sorbo de té, lo degustó tranquilamente, su textura, su sabor, todo lo que le era posible paladear. Dejó la taza nuevamente sobre el platito, encima de la mesa y se dignó a contestarle.

- "Mezclas lo personal con lo profesional"- La mujer calló y el silencio los envolvió. El joven cabía esperar esas tácticas de su madre pues solo quería saber el límite de sus capacidades, más expresamente en este caso, la paciencia- "Es de dominio público de tu relación con Lara Fox, la joven ha estado cierto tiempo fuera del país, por las pasarelas de Europa. Es de dominio público de tu nueva relación con la… 'invitada' que tienes bajo tu techo. Es de dominio público la búsqueda de la reliquia. Es de dominio público el escándalo que nos envolvió la muerte de tu prima y mi sobrina Mai Fan y ahora la implicación de Meiling, en este nuevo escándalo. Cabe destacar tu presencia en la zona occidental implicado en lo que se ha llamado 'una lucha de poder entre occidente y oriente'. Esto separado no tiene mucha importancia, pero entremezclados y además con la intervención de la joven Fox exigiéndonos que hagamos algo con tu persona es algo que no podemos tolerar. Podíamos haber pasado por alto tus indiscreciones pero no el hecho de que nos viniesen a reclamar por ellas, como si fueras un mocoso de colegio"- Shaoran analizó los cargos e inmediatamente supo sacar una conclusión. Lo que significaba todo eso era el hecho de haberse vistos a soportar la queja de una persona. Podían tolerar a un líder como Shaoran, con sus formas poco sutiles de abordar los temas, pero no podían aceptar el hecho de que otra persona dentro del clan (y el clan Ge Ma era un clan ligado al clan Dragón, lo cual le incluía en términos de 'dentro del clan') mostrara en voz alta sus dudas o quejas, porque eso significaba dos cosas: se dudaba de la capacidad del líder y tal era su incapacidad que no se tenía miedo a decirlo en voz alta y segundo, no se podía mantener unida a la 'familia' si había ciertas dudas entre los miembros de dicha 'familia', lo cual podía llegar a ser un problema.

- "No es base sólida para destituirme"- Se reafirmó Shaoran en su postura- "Pudo haber algo poco convencional en mis métodos para tratar ciertos asuntos, pero el clan jamás ha sido afectado y su nombre jamás ha sido manchado"

- "Hasta ahora"- Dijo la dama irguiéndose más, si eso era físicamente posible- "Has convertido el clan en la comidilla de todos los clanes. Se critica tu forma de manejar lo personal, lo cual me hace dudar de tus capacidades de control sobre todo lo demás. ¿Si no puedes controlar a las mujeres con las que te asocias como te crees capaz de controlar todo un clan?"- No había levantado la voz ni un solo decibelio. Había hablado implantando la duda en su mirar, en su tono, más severo. No, esa mujer no perdía nunca el control, desde que era un mero niño de pantalones cortos nunca la había visto perder el control, exceptuando una vez, una sola vez y ese mero descuido casi le costó la muerte a su madre - "Se te juzgará por los hechos, hasta entonces espera la decisión de los Siete Ancianos y después acátala con honor y dignidad. No ensucies más el nombre del clan, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer"

Shaoran estaba más que acostumbrado de las críticas de su madre. Durante los 3 años que tuvo que vivir bajo la sombra de su madre tuvo que aguantar las recriminaciones que se le hacía por su comportamiento. Su madre siempre tenía un comentario para ese comportamiento inmaduro y despreocupado que había adquirido, pero sin embargo jamás hizo nada para solucionarlo. Algunas veces dudaba de que su engaño llegara a convencer a su madre, era una mujer perceptiva por naturaleza y el hecho de que no hubiera movido ni un solo dedo por cambiar su conducta era más que sospechoso, era inquietante. Siempre estuvo alerta, a la expectativa de que su madre, de repente, quisiera hacer algo para su perjuicio. Jamás supo confiar en ella, jamás pudo confiar en ella, en esa mujer que era la esposa de su padre. Era más que su madre, era más que la mujer de su difunto progenitor, era la dama que aguantaba el peso del clan, pues solo una mujer con su entereza podría soportar todos los escándalos que su familia la obligó a arrastrar el día que ante todos los dioses juró serle fiel y leal a ese que estaba bien enterrado bajo tierra. Ante todo era una mujer poderosa y eso era lo que inquietaba a Li.

- "Hazle saber a los Siete Ancianos que destituirme en este momento cuando en breve se celebrará la reunión del Pacto sería contraproducente. Debo añadir también que la búsqueda de la reliquia está siendo realizada por mi y que yo, como uno de los descendiente directos del Fundador, soy la única persona que tiene legítimo derecho a reclamar esa reliquia"- Shaoran empleó el mismo timbre de voz, sin un cambio. No apartó la mirada en ningún momento- "Y lo más importante, los reclamos de la hija de un líder, que no está implicada en las acciones del clan, no tiene potestad en este asunto"- Desafió a su madre en esa última frase, quería comprobar si tenía valor a negarle lo que sabía que era verdad.

- "Pero su opinión se tiene en cuenta no como hija del líder de un clan, sino como posible candidata a ser tu esposa, futura señora del clan"- Shaoran no pudo contenerse y mostró el fuego de la rabia en sus ojos, pero solamente meras chispas, todo el fuego quedaba escondido y dominado dentro de lo que era capaz. Siempre supo el riesgo de acostarse con la hija de un líder, pero jamás creyó que esta mujer en particular se hiciera tan taimada como para intentar anhelar de él algo que no fuera un buen revolcón en la cama. Siempre era claro con las mujeres pero esta se había tomado demasiadas libertades solo por el hecho de que ignoraba más que a las demás sus deslices públicos en cuanto a mentiras y manipulaciones. Sabía que era una mentirosa y que había hecho creer a los demás lo que más le convenía, pero siempre había sido claro y preciso con ella, ahora veía que debía haber hecho caso a su prima Meiling cuando esta le dijo que se cuidara con Lara.

- "No es mi prometida y mucho menos mi futura esposa"- Dijo entre dientes.

- "Cuando soluciones eso hablaremos nuevamente, hasta ese momento tienes seis días para intentar solucionar tu otro problema, si es que aún te consideras capacitado para el puesto de líder"- Su madre calló y con la mirada le indicó que ella había terminado.

- "En ningún momento dejaré de ser el líder de este clan"- Afirmó fríamente el joven.

- "Puedes darle mis respetos a la joven Fox. También deseo que mantengas a tu prima bajo control y…"- Shaoran ya estaba de pie delante del sillón con la mirada puesta sobre el rostro de la mujer que le engendró- "Dile a Eriol que esté preparado"- Shaoran miró a la mujer y este pudo percibir algo en ella, como siempre que percibía que planeaba algo. Sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo iba en contra de lo que ella realmente deseaba, pero no podía comprender porque ahora daba la apariencia de apoyar a los Ancianos y admitir la necesidad de aceptar el ultimátum de la carta.

- "Mu Qin"- Hizo una ligera reverencia doblándose un par de grados, los justos para ofrecer un frío y distante respeto.

- "Er zi"- La mujer movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza devolviendo el saludo. Shaoran fue a abrir la puerta cuando de repente oyó nuevamente la voz de su madre- "El día antes de que vengas a saber la decisión de los Ancianos quiero que me traigas a tu invitada"- Shaoran no respondió, pues su madre no se lo pidió, sino que se lo ordenó. El joven partió de esa sala y de esa casa que solo le traía recuerdos que hacia tiempo había escondido en una caja en el interior de su alma. Unos recuerdos que siempre le hacia asociar la casa con una palabra.

Perdición.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal pudo percibir una mirada a su espalda pero la ignoró y salió después de que la puerta le fuera abierta por uno de los fieles criados de su madre. Salió al gran porche y bajó los escalones que había delante de él. Ya abajo sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y entró en el coche. Metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó, saliendo disparado como si el mañana no existiera.

Abrió la guantera que tenía a su lado izquierdo y de allí sacó su móvil y sus gafas de sol. Antes de entrar a la casa de su madre había dejado allí esos objetos por no tener que verse interrumpido por una llamada indeseada. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía recibir una llamada contándole cualquier clase de información, pues siempre estaban activos, nunca había un momento de paz. Se paró bajo la atenta luz de un semáforo y comprobó las llamadas que pudiera tener en el buzón e voz. Accedió a la opción de buzón de voz y se puso el teléfono al oído.

- "_Tiene 4 mensajes_"- Un pitido dio paso a la voz de una persona indicando el día y la hora de la llamada.

_- "Li Da Ge. Tenemos datos fiables sobre el objeto que debemos discutir. A ser posible cuanto antes. Tenemos indicios de que estuvo en nuestro poder hace cerca de cincuenta años"-_ Hubo una pausa de reflexión, como si meditara las palabras que debía emplear- _"El objeto desapareció de las manos de…"-_ Las pausas que hacía Qin Ge eran tan anormales que Shaoran no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo- _"… La última vez que vieron el libro fue en manos de su difunto abuelo"_- Shaoran miró a una persona que cruzaba por delante de su coche, fulminándolo con la mirada- _"En los registros de la familia no se dicen más cosas pero su abuelo dio por desaparecido el objeto"_- Shaoran se quedó mirando adelante mientras seguía con el teléfono al oído_- "No quedaron registros de nada más"_- Lo que en otras palabras significaba que no se inició ninguna clase de búsqueda por parte del clan. Lo cual no sería tan sorprendente si no fuera porque ese objeto en concreto era sumamente importante_- "He descubierto cierto rastro, pero preferiría discutirlo con usted más tarde. A no más tardar dentro de lo que queda esta semana"_- Y tal como llamó colgó. Sin saludo ni despedida. Sonó la voz de la máquina de la falsa telefonista, dio a conocer el día y la hora de la llamada y dio paso al siguiente mensaje.

_- "¡Xiaolang!"-_ La estridente y exasperada voz de su prima sonó por el auricular- _"Mañana mismo me sacas de aquí como muy tarde o te juro por el cadáver de tu padre que te reúnes con él"_- Y un sonoro colgazo fue seguido de esa advertencia. Shaoran se preguntó que fue lo que la retuvo a llamar tan tarde, según su experiencia y dado su estado de ánimo, la noche pasada ya debería haber llamado, seguramente no tuvo oportunidad de encontrar un teléfono, pero algo le decía que su prima estuvo ocupada cavilando sobre ciertas flores que le habían sido enviadas. Se volvió a escuchar la voz impersonal y mecánica del contestador. Tuvo que controlar su ira mientras conducía pues esa era la última persona que, en aquellos momentos, deseaba escuchar.

_- "Hola, Xiaolang, cariño. Supongo que en estos momentos debes estar muy ocupado, por eso no te voy a entretener mucho. He llamado a tu casa pero el inútil de Wei solo supo decirme que habías salido a atender unos asuntos que necesitaban tu atención. Como no sabía donde localizarte te he llamado al móvil, deberías pensar seriamente en darle una jubilación¿cuántos años debe tener ya? Deberías librarte de ese viejo, solo te causará problemas a la largo"_

Toda esa cháchara sin sentido le estaba crispando los nervios, siempre había sido una mujer tan superficial, no entendía como había acabado con ella. Ah, sí, el sexo, debería haberla reemplazado hace tiempo, pero el sexo con ella le nubló la vista y además todo ese tiempo sin verla mientras ella andaba en algún lugar de Europa. En fin, ahora tenía que cargar con sus errores. El mensaje continuaba.

_- "Te llamaba para decirte, por si no lo sabes ya, que tu madre ya sabe de tu mal comportamiento hacia mi, lo cual es intolerable. Puedo permitir que tengas tus deslices, todo hombre lo tiene de vez en cuando, pero no que tus deslices se vayan contigo a dormir a tu casa¿qué pensarían todos si descubriesen que antes de incluso estar casados estás liándote con otra¿Qué clase de imagen darías ante los demás_ _clanes?"-_ El retintín de su voz empezó a despertar dentro de Shaoran un deseo contenido de destrozar algo- _"Por eso decidí, por el bien de los dos que tu madre debía de tomar parte de todo y solucionar tu impertinente comportamiento. Solo espero que sepas que por tu bien no me vuelvas a desilusionar. No quisiera tomar otra vez esta clase de medidas. Por cierto, ya va siendo hora que hablemos de nuestros planes de futuro, si esperamos mucho, la gente empezará a hacer preguntas incómodas. ¡Imagínate¡Pondrían mi nombre en entre dicho!"_

Lo cual no debería sorprenderla pues prácticamente vivía como si fuera una prostituta de lujo, no sabía cuantos habían sido, pero antes de él hubo otros tantos con los que no tuvo reparos en poner en entre dicho su nombre. El único que no sabía nada era su padre, que más que no saber, intentaba no hacer caso de sus devaneos, prefería seguir pensando en su hija como en una mujer virtuosa, de comportamiento inocente, en su momento no se planteó quitarle las vendas a Adam pero ahora…

_- "Debemos hacer ya los planes de nuestro matrimonio, aunque primero deberías de ofrecerme un anillo. Sería ideal que hiciéramos una fiesta de compromiso y me entregarás allí el anillo. Bueno, no te preocupes que yo ya estoy planeándolo, que sé que no tienes tiempo. Un beso, cariño. Ciao"_- Alargó la 'o' empalagosamente. Shaoran hervía de furia cuando al siguiente semáforo en rojo sonó el mensaje restante, que sorprendentemente era de Eriol.

- "_Xiaolang__, esta mañana te has ido muy temprano. Ayer por la noche se te olvidó decir que trajes debían dar las criadas a la señora Hong, así que les he dicho que cojan dos de ellos, los que te regaló T.J., el tercero no sabía si debía dárselo o no, así que lo dejé. Como me he anticipado a tus órdenes le he explicado a la señora Hong que querías que los arreglara como siempre, aunque no le gusta mucho que le diga como se hacen las cosas, creo que no se fía de mí. Por otro lado, esos arácnidos están nuevamente en nuestro jardín, alguno de los jardineros me han dicho esta mañana que han visto a algunas de ellas merodeando por la zona, estamos ocupándonos de ello. Uno de tus sobrinos, no me acuerdo como se llama, pero sino me equivoco fue el quinto al nacer. Al parecer debe estar aburrido porque le ha dado por meterse en nuestros asuntos y estorbar. Vuelve cuando puedas y habla con él o a este paso hablará con Wei para cambiar el menú de la comida y quizá hasta el de la cena. Por lo demás todo anda en orden, mirando de vez en cuando las flores del jardín o haciendo alguna que otra cosa dado que estoy en esta especie de vacaciones. Que pases un buen día_"- Y colgó dejando ese tono sarcástico en el aire.

Eriol había sido cauteloso en su mensaje, como siempre que dejaba algo dicho en su buzón de voz. Al igual que Shaoran no confiaba en los teléfonos móviles ya que siempre se podían interceptar su señal y que decir de los mensajes, que se podían recuperar inmediatamente sin la más mínima dificultad. Siempre que podían lo evitaban, pero al parecer, esa mañana Eriol tenía prisa en resolverlo todo. No estaba sorprendido, pues su futuro tanto como el suyo propio estaban en juego y el apoyo de su señora madre era crucial, no era indispensable, pero tenerla de su lado sería un gran punto a su favor, pese a lo que odiaba tener que recurrir a terceras personas.

Su madre era un ser imprevisible y del todo indomable. Su padre se casó con ella por deber, por respeto a su padre y sobre todas las cosas, por poder. La familia de la que ahora era Ieran Li, era una de las familias más antiguas y prestigiosas de China, era incluso más antigua que la familia de Mei Hei Li, su tía, o como se llamaba antes de casarse, Mei Hei Tse. La familia de Ieran Li era una de las más antiguas de la historia y no se podía decir con certeza en que momento de la historia fue creada, solo se podía decir que en tradición y antigüedad estaba a la par que la familia Li. La unión de la familia Li y Shu no fue por el mero hecho de uniones dinásticas, sino una unión que hacía siglos que se venía buscando. El predecesor de todos los clanes, el gran líder, el hombre al que denominaban el Fundador fue un hombre marcado por su posición dentro de su familia, un hombre que se negó siempre a las costumbres y que a finales de su vida siguió viviendo como más le complacía. El destino impuesto por su familia le obligaba a contraer matrimonio con una de las hijas de la familia Shu, pero cuya unión jamás se llegó a alcanzar. Siglos más tarde, tras destruir las desavenencias creadas por ese rechazo se llegó a un convenio. El enlace que uniría definitivamente a esas dos familias obteniendo un poder mayor del que ya tenían por separado.

El matrimonio de Ieran Li fue conveniente para la familia, hasta que llegó el primer nacimiento. Al ser la primera una niña, todos se llevaron una gran decepción, pero el desastre no ocurrió hasta la cuarta hembra. Todos dieron por sentado que esa mujer no podría concebir otra cosa que no fueran débiles criaturas, como lo eran esas niñas, indignas para ser las herederas del clan. Su marido ya por entonces tenía amantes, pero el hecho de no concebir niños fue el propulsor para que esos escarceos insignificantes se tornaran en escándalos, secretos, pero conocidos por todos, era un secreto a voces que ese hombre no amaba a su mujer y el respeto que sentía por ella lo perdió cuando ya no le sirvió para lo único que debía servir, darle un heredero.

Si años atrás, cuando Shaoran aún no había nacido, hubieran pedido una descripción de su madre, todos hubieran coincidido en la misma definición: 'Era una buena mujer'. En su juventud aún desconocía lo que era la mezquindad del mundo, criada en un ambiente formal y distante no pudo explorar el mundo y descubrir la auténtica verdad que se escondían tras esos formalismos, la auténtica oscuridad del ser humano hasta que se casó con su esposo.

Al final, esa 'buena mujer' dejó de existir poco tiempo después de desposarse, convirtiéndose en una mujer fría, insensible y tan calculadora como su esposo. Pero, en cambio, a diferencia de su esposo, las intenciones de la dama siempre fueron indefinidas, podía actuar por el bien del clan como en su contra, podía acabar en situación trágica como en el más feliz de los finales, todo le era indiferente o al menos eso parecía. Nada importaba, solo sus metas, las cuales eran desconocidas para todos. Era un ser muy ambiguo, muy meticuloso y que cada acción realizada no era por caridad, no sentía compasión pues le fue robada a edad muy joven.

Su madre fue la aprendiz de su esposo, ella aprendió todo lo que pudo de su marido porque pronto aprendió la lección más importante del mundo de los clanes. No se sobrevive si no se es mezquino y cruel, pero sobre todas las cosas, si no se es egoísta, uno tiene que mirar por su propio futuro, por su propio bienestar, sino… no se llega a sobrevivir en este mundo.

Esa era su madre y esa era la única persona a la que podía recurrir, sin saber si finalmente llegaría a ser realmente una ayuda o por el contrario un obstáculo más que quitar del camino. Había tirado los dados, ahora solo cabía esperar el resultado. Siempre estaba el riesgo de ser traicionado por tu propia madre, pero era un riesgo al que tenía que exponerse.

El mensaje de Eriol era claro y conciso. La señora Hong o como llamaban así a su ciudad, acababa de recibir la visita de dos invitados del país nipón, más exactamente de Tokio, Japón. Era extraño pues de los tres que debían de llegar solo habían llegado dos. Los habían recibido según sus instrucciones. Así que debía de estar tranquilo por esa parte.

Los arácnidos estaban husmeando en su jardín… Así que Kaito Ruikawa, líder del clan Escorpión, estaba investigando por su zona… eso era bastante común, las normas de restricción por zonas jamás se respetaban, pero nunca se hacía de manera tan abierta como para percatarse de esa intromisión. La conclusión que podía sacar era que Kaito estaba cerca de la pista de la reliquia desaparecida ya que la última vez vista fue en manos de su difunto abuelo.

Y el quinto hijo de su hermana… O lo que quería decir más exactamente, Wu Pao… estaba haciendo de las suyas en el clan… El menú de la comida… eso solo podía significar que se estaba metiendo en los negocios de Shaoran, los cuales últimamente había dejado algo desatendidos. Tenía que encargarse de ese punto rápidamente, no podía dejar que sus clientes se fueran a manos de su primo.

Todo lo demás seguía en calma, Eriol seguía cuidando de sus invitadas y aún así había estado al pendiente de cualquier urgencia que hubiera surgido esa mañana.

Shaoran dejó el móvil en el asiento del copiloto y metió la cuarta después de girar en una esquina. Esa mañana su ánimo andaba tenso y no quería perder ni un minuto más de lo indispensable. Tenía mucho que hacer y tenía menos de seis días para conseguirlo contando siete días con el de ayer cuando le notificaron mediante la carta que trajo su tía. Le quedaban apenas seis días, pero… ¿acaso no consiguió Dios crear el mundo en seis días?

Él, a partir de ese día y teniendo de plazo cinco días más hasta su juicio, conseguiría solventarlo todo en menos incluso del plazo otorgado. A partir de esa mañana y los siguientes tres días que tenía por delante se ocuparía de todo lo necesario para que vieran su capacidad como líder, y al cuarto día del plazo concedido, esa misma noche obtendría su premio, el premio que tanto anhelaba su cuerpo.

El premio más dulce de todos le esperaba, y esta vez no habría la menor duda, lo conseguiría a cualquier precio, aunque tuviera que vender su alma al diablo por segunda vez.

**

* * *

2º Día – 11:48 a.m. **

En media hora, a más tardar, servirían la comida y la mañana había sido sumamente aburrida y sin ningún avance. Sin nada más que hacer que estar encerradas dentro de la casa, no hicieron otra cosa sino rememorar datos, cifras y toda clase de información disponible, pero no hallaron nada que pudiera darlas una pista de lo que realmente estaban buscando. Tomoyo estaba ahora frente al ordenador, había conseguido introducirlo en la casa inadvertidamente al centrarse toda la atención en Sakura, ella sí que sabía dramatizar cuando era necesario, solo tenía que mencionar su ceguera y nadie era incapaz de ignorarla. Con su sistema para desviar señales junto con varios servidores falsos y cuentas diversas dentro de cada servidor nadie podría adivinar nunca desde que lugar estaba comunicándose.

Había despertado esa mañana con la seguridad de que Sakura la necesitaría, no sabía porqué, no sabía de donde le procedía ese sentimiento o por qué se formó en su interior, solo lo supo, como aquella noche en que Sakura tuvo el accidente que la dejaría sumida en la profunda oscuridad.

_No hubo ruidos, no había nada sospechoso que la alarmara, ella dormía plácidamente cuando algo la despertó, un presentimiento de algo nefasto. Salió de la cama descalza, sin más protección que su piel desnuda. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando cambió de idea, se dirigió a la chimenea de su cuarto y presionando una piedra de la pared abrió una puerta secreta hacia un pasadizo. Entró y en la pared de la derecha palpó hasta alcanzar la linterna que guardaba allí en caso de emergencia. Iluminó el pasillo con la linterna mientras no oída nada excepto el sonido de sus pasos._

_Repentinamente un estruendo reverberó por las paredes del pasillo y Tomoyo se agachó, como reflejo ante el sonido tronador que recorría todo el pasillo. Al ser consciente repentinamente de cual era el sonido, corrió hacia delante, como si su vida dependiera de ello, giró a derecha e izquierda, bajó unas escaleras. Corría sin rumbo aparente, pero por el camino que el destino la marcaba. Sin saber como llegó hasta el final del trayecto, delante de ella había una pared y sin pensarlo una sola vez pulsó la llave que abría esa puerta, lo que vio ante ella fue algo que jamás olvidaría._

_Se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración atascada en su garganta. Su mano, temblorosa, se alzó hacia el frente como buscando un punto de apoyo donde asirse. Sus pies se movieron involuntariamente y la joven avanzó mirando a sus pies como estos se empapaban con un líquido que ahora era frío pero que antes debía haber sido cálido. No pudo ver como llegaba a la puerta, pero conocía tan bien la casa que no le era necesario mirar hacia delante. Observó cuerpos deformados por perforaciones y hendiduras profundas. Vio caras, algunas conocidas, otras en cambio no significaban nada para ella excepto rostros sin vida. Algo, no sabía qué, se abalanzó desde su derecha, Tomoyo cayó al suelo con un peso sobre su cuerpo. Miró hacia el suelo y vio más cerca esa extraña tinta roja, su cabello estaba esparcido sobre ese color tan vivo, tiñéndoselo. Al sentir que lo que estaba sobre ella era cálido y se movía giró la cabeza, para ver como un hombre la observaba tras una mirada perdida. Su alma ya estaba abandonando su cuerpo, sin embargo su cuerpo aún no quería dejar ese mundo._

_- "Pequ… ño… án… gel… ¿Has v… ni… do po… mi al…ma?"- Tomoyo vio como la vida se escapó en su último suspiro. Su cabeza quedó apoyada sobre su espalda. Seguía oyendo ruidos estruendosos procedentes del exterior del cuarto, pasos apresurados que iban de un lado a otro, pero su cuerpo no podía moverse. Notaba el cuerpo de la otra persona sobre ella cada vez más frío. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, entre esos cuerpos, hasta que decidió salir. Se arrastró bajo esa pesada carga y sorteó todo lo demás que había en el suelo. Llegó hasta la puerta con la respiración agitada y tomando una bocanada de aire giró el pomo. Salió a uno de los pasillos que daban al recibidor, caminó hasta allí, alerta ante cualquier sonido que viniera por delante o por detrás, lo cual era difícil con todo ese ruido macabro de fondo que recorría la casa. Llegó hasta el punto donde el arco del techo unía el recibidor con el pasillo. Miró a su derecha, hacia arriba, a las escaleras que daban a la primera planta y vio una pequeña cortina blanca correr hacia la escalera, en lo alto se paró._

_Tomoyo__ se alejó del arco para ver quien estaba arriba._

_La persona de las escaleras giró rápidamente la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia delante._

_Tomoyo__ vio las rasgos faciales de Sakura, una sonrisa de alivio estaba apunto de formarse en sus labios cuando una sombra apareció de la nada y cogió a Sakura del brazo. Su amiga se giró bruscamente dando un paso en falso hacia atrás, cayendo al vacío. Quien la agarró no la sujetó lo suficiente como para evitar la caída. Sakura rodó escaleras abajo hasta caer sobre el frío suelo de la planta baja._

_Tomoyo__ corrió a su lado y se agachó par verla. Estaba con la cara vuelta a un lado y el cabello tapando su rostro. Miró hacia arriba pero ya no había nadie en lo alto de las escaleras. Volvió a fijar su mirada sobre Sakura, asustada sin saber que poder hacer. Notó como su amiga movía ligeramente la cabeza, oyó su gemido de dolor. Se acercó hasta poner su cabeza sobre la suya, mirándola, sin poder tocarla a riesgo de hacerla más daño. Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente para observar el rostro de Tomoyo. Esa noche vio como finalmente la oscuridad se había llevado todo lo que quedaba de su amiga._

_- "¿Tomoyo?"- Sakura parpadeó un par de veces- "Tomoyo… ¿Por qué estás apagando la luz?"- Lo que no se esperaba la joven Daidouji era que la luz se apagaría para siempre en los ojos de Sakura._

Esa noche se había despertado con un mal presentimiento y no la había fallado. Ahora volvía a sentir ese temor en su pecho. Tecleaba mientras rememoraba ese día tan horrendo.

- "¿Cómo está mi madre?"- Esa noche su madre se salvó gracias a un milagro. Y gracias a otro, su madre pudo recuperar la consciencia tras estar en un estado de coma irreversible.

- "Yo cuido de ella"- Fue la respuesta de Saiko. Una de las pocas personas que no estaba en ninguno de los archivos de de la familia pues sus servicios siempre habían sido puntuales, en casos extremos de necesidad, ahora Saiko era su único enlace con el mundo exterior.

- "¿Está todo listo?"- No quería correr más riesgos, en cuanto tuviera tiempo lo prepararía todo.

- "Sí, ahora te pasaré un listado de donde puedes encontrarlo todo"- Le pasó varias páginas de Internet sobre moda, coches y libros. Tomoyo fue mirando cada página y apuntando en un papel todo lo que necesitaba- "Tomoyo"- Al ver parpadear una pestaña de la barra de tareas Tomoyo se fijó en lo que estaba escribiendo Saiko- "Los zorros y las flores llegaron ya. El ave llegará en una semana, como muy tarde"- Tomoyo asimiló la información y asintió para sí misma- "Ya han muerto 7 personas en extrañas circunstancias, está siendo investigado por la policía y ha llamado la atención del Sandaime de los aves"- Tomoyo no se esperaba eso. No era posible que se percataran de ello tan pronto- "Tomoyo… Díselo pronto a Sakura, no presiento nada bueno de esto"

Si Saiko también estaba alarmada es que el asunto era más grave de lo que realmente imaginaba. Le había quitado importancia porque se veía capaz de proteger a Sakura, de protegerla de todo aquello que la rodeaba, de todo aquello que amenazaba con herirla, pero se vio sobrepasada, excedida por algo que no pudo controlar, a la propia Sakura. Podía ser el ser más inocente e ingenuo de todos, pero la realidad era que esa imagen que ella proyectaba ante el mundo era solo una fachada, había vivido en un ilusión de paz, pero ahora, más que nunca pudo percibir como la niña que conoció en su día, esa niña que escondía tan bien sus sentimientos tras el velo de una sonrisa, renacía en su interior, porque clamaba por algo, clamaba por justicia, por un: 'Ojo por ojo, diente por diente y sangre por sangre'. Últimamente solo podía recordar ese día en el hospital, esa vez en la que vio como sus palabras resonaron frías en ese cuarto pálido. Esas palabras dichas por ella. Ahora veía una cosa clara, debía haber obligado a Sakura a enfrentarse a su destino y no dejar que se evadiera de él con su ceguera.

Después de un año habituándose a su carencia de vista, a su sentido ausente, aletargado momentáneamente, conoció a alguien, a una mujer. Tomoyo a pesar de haber estado juntas toda una vida aún no sabía como había conocido a Evangeline, donde se encontró con ella, donde se veía con ella cada vez que salían. Jamás se lo dijo Sakura, jamás se lo preguntó a Sakura, ninguna mencionaba nada que no fuera alegre, divertido o ameno, vivían una farsa, las dos eran unas hipócritas que no querían ver la verdad de su situación. El dinero no les faltó, su madre fue declarada muerta tras haber permanecido casi cinco minutos sin respiración, pero milagrosamente su corazón o su cerebro reaccionaron justo cuando lo daban todo por perdido. Sonomi permaneció en coma, no le dieron esperanzas a Tomoyo, ya era un milagro que siguiera convida. Los médicos pronosticaron una lesión cerebral por haber estado tanto tiempo muerta, decían que si existía la posibilidad de que despertara, lo haría con una grave lesión cerebral. Tomoyo no esperaba otra cosa, pero tras haber decretado su muerte médica aprovechó la circunstancia para dar a su madre una muerte digna. Sonomi Daidouji murió esa noche, su hija Tomoyo murió en el incendió de su mansión, Sakura Kinomoto también murió esa noche junto con las criadas de la parte alta, donde hallaron sus cadáveres calcinados.

Su nueva vida comenzó ese día. Se reescribió una nueva historia, ahora la historia volvía a cambiar por un hombre. Todo se venía abajo por un hombre.

Tomoyo vio una luz parpadear en la pantalla y rápidamente desconectó el ordenador, quitó la pequeña antena y lo guardó todo.

Cuando Eriol entró al cuarto no vio a Tomoyo por ninguna parte, revisó todo el cuarto y percibió el movimiento de las cortinas al mecerse por el viento, se acercó hacia el balcón y apartó la tela con una mano. Fuera, con lo mirada posada en el infinito, vio la atrayente figura de Tomoyo. No era la primera mujer que le hervía la sangre de esa manera, pero era la primera mujer con la que aún no había apagado esa llama de deseo inmediatamente después de encenderse.

- "Eres un perro guardián muy obediente"- Esas palabras hicieron fruncir el ceño a Eriol. No tenía por habitual que le llamaran 'perro guardián', aunque eso era lo que hacía en estos momentos.

- "¿Qué esperabas después de vuestra repentina desaparición?"- Se acercó por detrás a la mujer y se paró a tres pasos de ella.

- "Más vigilancia, más seguridad, pero no que tú personalmente vinieras a cuidarnos"- Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y apoyó los codos sobre la baranda del balcón- "¿Li solo tiene que chasquear los dedos y tú le obedeces como un perrito faldero?"- La provocación fue clara y directa. Eriol apretó las manos hasta formar unos puños y aguantó el golpe- "Dime Hiragizawa¿le lames también los pies para que te de una palmada en la cabeza¿Saltas cuando te dice que te va dar un premio?"- Eriol transformó su mirada azul en dos oscuros pozos de aguas turbulentas. Tomoyo se irguió y siguió con su ataque- "Dime Hiragizawa¿te dejas utilizar cuando y como a él le place?"- Eriol no se contuvo más y la agarró por encima de los codos y la empujó contra la baranda, haciendo que su espalda se apretara contra ella. Tomoyo miró hacia atrás y hacia la altura de la caída, era solo una planta pero la caída no iba a ser menos dolorosa.

- "No sabes nada de mi"- Tomoyo se volvió para mirarle- "No sabes nada"- Dijo zarandeándola- "Así que no juzgues sin saber, porque te puede costar la vida"- La soltó de un empujón y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Tomoyo en cambio le paró con una pregunta.

- "Lo sé, pero… ¿Qué es lo que te une a él para obedecerle¿Lealtad? Lo más probable, pero… ¿Basada en qué?"- Eriol siguió su camino sin mirarla si quiera.

Tomoyo sabía que era una estupidez provocarle, pero no podía tolerar que siguiera afectándola de esa manera estar cerca de él, tenía que romper ese vínculo, esas sensaciones que le provocaba en su interior siempre que estaba cerca de él. Debía hacer que él no se acercara a ella porque no creía que ella pudiera alejarse de él, siendo él tan insistente en sus devaneos y coqueteos. Además estaba ese beso con Sakura. Sabía que la mejor manera era provocándole deliberadamente, pero ahora… ahora sentía sincera curiosidad por la pregunta que ella misma había hecho. ¿Por qué esa lealtad¿Qué les unía?

¿Con qué lazo les había atado el destino?

**

* * *

2º Día – 15:08 p.m. **

Después de la comida y tras estar pensándolo una y otra vez, Sakura se quedó sentada en el salón de visitas. Estaba tan cansada del aire asfixiante de su cuarto que no podía concentrarse. El olor, el aroma, la frialdad de su propio cuerpo. No podía estar en ese lugar donde anhelaba tanto poder tumbarse y percibir el aroma del cuerpo de Shaoran, un aroma fuerte y picante, con el olor masculino de su cuerpo, un aroma que le llegaba hasta el paladar, que le hacía desear esos besos. Se estaba volviendo loca de anhelo y por eso decidió cambiar de ambientes, debía de alejarse de todo cuarto que tuviera una cama.

Estaba sentada en el sofá y permanecía quieta, reflexiva. Estaba meditando, excavando en sus recuerdos. _Chevalier_, ese hombre era astuto y sabía que le estaban siguiendo, aunque dudaba de que fuera ella quien le seguía. Sabía que había estado en Japón, vendiendo mercancía. Sabía que debía de estar ahora mismo en otra parte del mundo, debía de dejar conocer el producto antes de venderlo a conciencia. Pocas personas tenía acceso a él, los muertos habían sido jóvenes, pero los había de todas las edades, seguramente lo habían vendido cerca de lugares donde hubiera chavales, para probar la calidad de la droga, que era tan buena que te mandaba directamente al cielo, literalmente hablando.

Sabía que Evangeline no podía estar haciendo la droga, ni aunque estuviera viva lo haría. Astrea era otra que podía descartar, pero simplemente la dejó en la última de los sospechosos. Luzbel podía ser el candidato adecuado, conocía su identidad, sabía quien había sido en vida, le había conocido personalmente, pero no se lo dijo a Tomoyo. Era un hombre ya mayor que trabajaba a sueldo, que no tenía remordimientos pero tenía sus principios, eran extravagantes, pero principios al fin. Lo que sabía de él: El hombre era mayor, de voz sumamente grave, ronca. Era una persona de buena educación y era inglés, siempre tomaba su té puntualmente. ¿Su familia? Poco sabía de ella, aunque sabía que la tenía. ¿Su edad exacta? No podía imaginársela. ¿Su nombre? Eso sí lo sabía. Su nombre real era Benedict y su apellido Strathmore. El señor Benedict Strathmore. Fingió su muerte por el bien de alguien allegado. Sakura se encontró con él una sola vez en toda su vida y hace poco además. Sacó algunos datos, pero todo lo demás lo adivinó a base de utilizar sus cards.

Y ahora volvería a utilizarlas, no tenía más opciones si quería avanzar. Sacó el libro de la bolsa y lo abrió con la llave que colgaba de su cuello, palpó el libro y sacó las cards. Lentamente, concentrándose en lo que quería saber las barajó. Una a una las colocó encima de la mesa, boca a bajo, dejando las cartas restantes en su mano. Formuló su pregunta.

- "¿Quién se esconde tras la elaboración de Tánatos?"- Una especie de brisa inundó el cuarto y cuatro cartas dieron media vuelta. Sakura pasó su palma por encima sin rozar apenas las cartas y se paró en la primera que estaba vuelta.

- "'The Shadow'"- Dijo Kero que estaba a su lado. Había presenciado todo desde el principio y como guardián de las cards estaba junto a su ama para ayudarla en cualquier duda que le surgiera- "Las sombras le envuelven, es un misterio, le rodea un aura de tinieblas"- Sakura llevó su mano a la baraja y dio la vuelta a una carta que colocó transversalmente sobre la carta Shadow- "'The Return', una sombra conocida del pasado"- Eso no le gustó a Kero. Era mala señal. Sakura continuó y su mano se detuvo nuevamente.

- "'The Maze'"- Sacó otra carta y la colocó como la anterior- "'The Shield' eso quiere decir que esta muy bien escondido"- Sakura continuó y su mano se detuvo sobre otra carta, 'The Move'. La siguiente que sacó fue 'The Silent'.

- "Se desplaza sin que nadie se percate"- La última carta en que se paró y la última carta a la que dio la vuelta fueron: 'The Libra' y 'The Sword'- "Una lucha y un juicio. Verás la verdad a través de una lucha, pero una lucha entre contendientes dignos, porque a diferencia de 'The Fight' que representa la lucha, una batalla concreta, Sword te muestra una guerra. Sakura esto no es bueno. Parece ser alguien peligroso el que anda detrás de todo"

- "Aún nos queda la última carta Kero"- La carta central, la que marcaría todo. Sakura posó su mano sobre la card y antes de poder darle la vuelta percibió la presencia de alguien acercándose. Rápidamente hizo que las cards volvieran a su mano. Con la última card a desvelar en último lugar. Las metió en el libro y lo guardó en su bolsa. Kero se metió con las cards en la bolsa justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

- "Buenas tardes"- La voz de Eriol le llegó claramente desde la puerta de la sala.

- "Buenas tardes. ¿Querías algo?"- Sakura sonrió como si no hubiera estando haciendo magia antes de que entrara Eriol.

- "Ven a dar un paseo conmigo, debemos hablar y me apetece andar un rato"- Sakura se lo pensó un rato pero accedió inmediatamente. Debía de aparentar tranquilidad y normalidad. Eriol apoyó su mano en su brazo y los dos salieron por la puerta. Kero salió dando vueltas desde la bolsa y con los ojos en espiral, agitó la cabeza y se puso de pie con las patitas en sus caderitas, sacó el libro haciéndolo flotar y lo abrió, se subió y dio media vuelta a la última carta. Ante el guardián se alzo la carta 'The Light'

- "La luz, lo que en este caso puede representar la verdad. Pero al ser Libra la carta de la verdad esto debe significar…"- Kero abrió sus ojitos con miedo. Cuando la card 'The Light' aparecía en esta clase de contextos, no implicaba solo la verdad respecto a la pregunta formulada, sino a toda la verdad de las personas implicadas- "Por fin la verdad saldrá a la luz, entonces Sakura sabrá que…"- Kero colocó la carta en medio de las demás y cerró el libro. Debían de proteger a Sakura más que nunca.

**

* * *

3er Día – 09:33 a.m. **

La casa fue interrumpida por el alboroto de la llegada de alguien. Entró en la estancia como si de una tromba se tratara, como si de un torbellino fuera, arrasándolo todo a su paso. Aún por las heridas o los cortes, la vitalidad de Meiling era imperturbable. Siempre había sido una persona fuerte, que sabía que tenía que seguir hacia delante pasara lo que pasara, era una superviviente y no se amedrentaba ante nada.

Y con toda esa fuerza que destilaba entró directamente al despacho de Shaoran, sin llamar, sin detenerse ante posibles reprimendas. Dentro del austero cuarto encontró a su primo con Eriol, uno enfrente del otro mirándose fijamente.

- "¡Quiero saber que está pasando y quiero saberlo ya!"- Eriol se giró levemente saludándola con un asentimiento de cabeza. Shaoran desvió la mirada de la persona con la que hablaba, se apoyó en el respaldo y la miró fijamente.

- "Si no especificas más…"- Fueron las palabras de Eriol. Meiling le atravesó con la mirada y el joven sonrió.

- "Que hubiera estado en el hospital no implica que no me haya enterado de que algo raro está pasando"- Atravesó a Eriol con las dagas que lanzaba su mirada. Volvió la mirada a su primo y esperó silenciosa la respuesta. Shaoran siguió callado y fue entonces que la joven, con el temperamento fogoso que la caracterizaba, se hartara y saliera del despacho- "¡Me enteraré de todo¡Que no te quepa duda!"- Y como entró, salió en tromba. Shaoran no dijo nada y Eriol simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- "Ya sabes que lo hará"- Fue su único comentario.

Meiling subió las escaleras con toda la energía que había tenido que acumular postrada en ese hospital y entró en su cuarto. Allí vio, nada más entrar, como una maceta de flores brillaba en la simpleza de la decoración de la habitación. Cuando había salido, la maceta estaba delante de la ventana, sin vida ya, o al menos eso pensaba Meiling, pero ahora florecía un pequeño capullo, un recuerdo de una pequeña vida. Se acercó a la flor y tocó sus pétalos con sumo cuidado, como si al mero roce fueran a marchitarse.

Petunia…

La flor favorita de su hermana. Su hermana… vivió por ella, cuando estaba viva y cuando murió… siguió viviendo en lugar de ella. La odió por abandonarla, la odió por morir, la odió por permitir que la dejaran sola ante los lobos que eran su familia, para dejarla en las garras de su madre. La odió por enseñar a quererla para después abandonarla.

Fue la primera que la traicionó.

Siempre la odiaba porque siempre la recordaba. Su nombre solo hacía que su furia llameara dentro de ella, era tan contradictorio lo que sentía que no pudo sino dejarse llevar por sus enrevesados sentimientos. Miró a su alrededor y vio sobre la mesilla de noche la pulsera. Se acercó a ese recuerdo de su pasado y lo abrió, simplemente para ver que lo que le había atado a su hermana ya no estaba allí. Miró nuevamente a la flor cuando de repente oyó un ruido, se dio media vuelta y vio a Sakura entrar en la habitación.

- "¿Has decidido volver?"- Meiling vio como se acercaba a la ventana con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

- "Nunca me marché, solo me fui a dar una vuelta"- Contestó la joven mientras esparcía el agua en la tierra de la maceta. Por la familiaridad con que andaba en su cuarto supo quien había estado cuidando de la flor.

- "De varios días"- Su tono era mordaz pero sus ojos estaban clavados en las manos de Sakura, vio como la joven acercaba los dedos con delicadeza tocando la planta con reverencia, como si fuera un ser puro y delicado.

- "¿Qué tal ha sido tu estancia en el hospital?"- Meiling la miró al rostro y vio una sonrisa cálida mientras mecía a la planta con sus dedos.

- "Aceptable"- Notó como si la planta reaccionara ante el tacto de la joven japonesa, como si buscara su fuerza, su vitalidad- "¿Cómo lo haces?"- Fue la espontánea pregunta de Meiling mientras se acercaba a ella.

- "Una planta es como un ser humano. Es un ser vivo, un ser que siente y por ello hay que darles amor, como a los seres humanos. Una persona se marchita como se marchita una flor"- Sakura notó la presencia de Meiling y alzó las manos, se encontró con el hombro de la joven y con las manos fue palpando hasta encontrar la mano de la joven- "Deja libre tus emociones, no te las guardes en el corazón"- Cogió su mano y la acercó a la planta- "Mientras tu corazón siga en ese torbellino de sentimientos, no florecerá ninguna planta"- Meiling intentó apartar la mano pero Sakura no la dejó- "Deja que sienta todo lo que tú sientes, aunque sea dolor, aunque sea odio, pero no la dejes marchitar como se marchita tu alma. Cada vez que escondes algo en tu corazón lo único que consigues es que algo en ti muera"- Meiling la miró desconcertada, había tanta sabiduría en sus palabras. Palabras de una persona que sabe de lo que habla, que sabe por experiencia de lo que está hablando, no meras palabras vanas que se dicen por decir, sino palabras sabias de una persona conocedora.

- "Yo no siento dolor alguno, ni pena ni tristeza"- Dijo en un tono llano, carente de emociones.

- "Pero sí sientes, sientes rabia, sientes rencor, pero sobre todo sientes un gran resentimiento, hacia ti misma y hacia alguien más"- Meiling entrecerró los ojos incapaz de rebatir esa acusación.

- "¿Tú que sabes?"- Apartó la mano bruscamente y miró a Sakura con ojos llameantes de furia- "No sabes nada de mi pasado, ni del pasado de la gente que vive en esta casa"- Sakura ignoró la pulla que le lanzó Meiling, olvidó esas palabras que buscaban solamente herirla.

- "Tal vez puedas engañar a los demás, tal vez puedas engañarte a ti misma, pero yo veo cosas que otras personas no ven. Leo en tu voz rencor, noto en tu forma de comportarte cierto distanciamiento, noto tu reticencia ante las cosas, siempre das un paso atrás antes de darlo hacia delante. Veo algo que nadie ve"- _"También puedo leer tu alma con la magia, puedo percibir los sentimientos que desprende tu corazón, esos profundos sentimientos que nadie puede ver excepto uno mismo, e incluso siendo así se niega a aceptarlos"_- Añadió esto último para sí misma.

- "Lo que dices no tiene sentido para mi"

- "No pienses, no recuerdes, solo siente… No estabas sola, tu amor jamás fue despreciado. No puedes culpar a nadie de querer seguir con su vida, de seguir con su destino"- Meiling miró al suelo y a sus manos. Recordó algo que había olvidado. Un sonrisa, una voz suave, un abrazo cálido. Recordaba a su hermana como un ser débil por dejarse llevar por el amor, por dejarse manipular, pero su hermana fue valiente al arriesgarse, no fue su culpa que el hombre no fuera el adecuado, que su hermana sufriera, que finalmente muriera. Su hermana pudo marcharse pero jamás la abandonó, jamás la dejó desamparada, se ocupó de ella hasta el último momento. No podía seguir culpándola, ya había terminado todo, ya nada volvería al pasado y ya el futuro estaba asegurado. Sufrió, peor, también amó, perdió, pero también ganó, sintió el amargo sabor de la traición, pero no fue nada más que una ilusión creada por la dureza de su entorno.

- "Ya todo ha terminado"- Dijo sintiendo que una parte de su corazón se aligeraba.

- "Respira tranquila y mira hacia delante recordando con una sonrisa el pasado, no te quedes anclada en algo que no puedes cambiar. Somos humanos, estamos vivos y debemos seguir mirando hacia delante y dejar que el pasado no se enturbie por sentimientos confusos"- Meiling sabía que su hermana jamás la había engañado, siempre iba con la verdad por delante, sabía ser fría, controlada, pero con ella era diferente, con ella siempre fue sincera, siempre estuvo a su lado y ahora, todavía, seguía bajo su ala protectora. Estaba allí, con su primo Shaoran, en su casa, gracias a ella.

_Meiling sabía que su madre estaba furiosa, que su padre estaba decepcionado e iracundo, la gente de la casa murmuraba y miraba a Meiling como a un bicho raro. Susurraban y murmuraban, unos la miraron con pena, otros con una sonrisita, como si supieran algo que los demás no podían saber. Por entonces tenía siete años, pero no era tonta ni tampoco estúpida, la enseñaron a aprender a leer entre líneas. Allí de pie oyó llegar a su primo, meramente dos años mayor que ella, estaba con ese chico inglés de pelo oscuro azulado. Los dos se acercaron y su primo se paró delante de ella._

_- "Mai Fan se ha ido"- Meiling no tenía porque entender el sentido de esa frase, pero algo en su interior lo comprendió._

_- "Mentira"- Lo sabía pero aún así no podía aceptarlo._

_- "Te quedarás en esta casa y siempre estarás a mi lado. Tu hermana te regaló a mi"- Meiling abrió súbitamente los ojos y le miró con toda la pena que guardaba._

_- "Mientes, mi hermana jamás haría eso. Ella me quiere, seguro que vuelve a por mi"- Shaoran soltó aire por la nariz, sin creer en lo ingenua que podía ser esa niña._

_- "A partir de ahora responderás ante mi y solo actuarás cuando yo te lo diga"- Los tres vieron como de la sala donde discutían su padre, su madre, su tío y su tía se abría una puerta. Su tío salió el primero y miró con desdén a la pequeña criatura._

_- "Espero que aprendas de los errores de la estúpida de tu hermana. No toleraremos más gente inadecuada para este clan"- El padre de Shaoran se acercó a la niña y la miró fijamente a los ojos- "Aprenderás lo que significa este clan, lo que es ser parte de este clan. Tu hermana ya no es de esta familia y por su desfachatez pronto se reunirá con los fantasmas de nuestros antepasados"- Meiling notó la frialdad de ese hombre, vio que nadie decía nada en su contra, vio que nadie defendía a su hermana, ni sus propios padres._

_- "Es un… ser repugnante. ¡Es cruel¡Mi hermana no morirá¡Mi hermana volverá y entonces tendrá su merecido, les dará su merecido a todos!"- Una criada se llevó las manos a la boca, asombrada por la locura de la criatura- "¡Entonces lo verán¡Entonces este clan se irá al infierno por…!"- No pudo terminar su frase porque su madre se había acercado a ella alzando la mano y estampándola contra su cara dejando una marca roja. Meiling se tocó la mejilla y miró a su madre mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

_- "Insensata, no blasfemes contra el clan, deberías estar agradecida de seguir aquí, entre sus paredes, su seguridad, su poder. ¡Eres como tu hermana! Una desagradecida. Sois unas estúpidas, no sé como pudieron salir de mí dos seres tan patéticos como vosotras. Anda y espera a tu hermana, volverá, pero muerta por la insensatez que cometió. Sois una desgracia. ¡Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí¡Tantos años de dedicación por ella para que ahora me los pague así¡Solo sois dos desagradecidas!"- Meiling vio a su madre con ojos vidriosos y el corazón destrozado. Solo era una niña, no tenía más de siete años y la única persona que realmente la quería la había abandonado._

_Salió corriendo de allí sin rumbo fijo, se perdió entre las funestas calles de Hong Kong. Ese día murió una niña para que diera paso a una mujer, una mujer con el alma cerrada entre barrotes de plomo._

Fue eso lo que provocó todo. Ahora recordaba con claridad. Las palabras de esos a los que llamaban adultos responsables.

Su tío.

Su madre.

Para alivio de Meiling uno de los dos ya yacía bajo tierra. Su hermana fue enterrada con dignidad, ese fue su único consuelo. Fue cremada y sus cenizas se pusieron en una lápida con su nombre, en ella los únicos nombres de su familia inscritos fueron los de Meiling, Wei, Shaoran y Eriol.

Y todo ello fue dispuesto por Wei a órdenes de Shaoran. Solo tenía nueve años pero ya era todo un líder y un buen líder cuida de los suyos.

- "Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos"- Meiling giró la cabeza para ver en la puerta a Eriol.

- "Dejemos en paz a los muertos ¿no?"- Eriol, como siempre, tenía puesta esa impecable sonrisa.

- "Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor"- Eriol se acercó a las dos jóvenes y cogió a Sakura del codo.

- "Tu prima me manda, quiere salir de compras y no quiere dejarte sola en esta casa llena de lobos"- Sakura asintió y se alejó de la planta. Eriol se despidió de Meiling con un movimiento de cabeza. La joven se giró pero antes de que la pareja pudiera salir formuló una pregunta a la japonesa.

- "¿Cómo has hecho brotar un capullo en dos días con dos semillas?"- Sakura se paró mientras Eriol abría la puerta.

- "Meramente fue la magia…"- Salió aún con la mano de Eriol en su codo- "… de la naturaleza"- La puerta se cerró tras ella y se fue caminando por el pasillo bajo la guía de Eriol.

- "A veces me pregunto quién eres realmente"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa juguetona.

- "Y yo a veces me pregunto cuáles son tus intenciones"- Dijo Sakura recelosa.

- "¿No está claro? Divertirme"- Eriol consiguió que una de la comisuras de sus labios se elevara.

- "¿Por qué siempre te diviertes a costa de los demás?"- Sakura siempre decía lo que pensaba, creía que una persona incurría a menos complicaciones si decía lo que se pensaba, claro, que había excepciones en determinadas situaciones.

- "Viviendo la vida que yo la vivo, uno siempre busca algo de diversión para que aligere los problemas de cada día"- Lo dijo con su tono siempre ligero y gracioso, pero había algo que hacia ver que estaba diciendo la verdad- "Si no hay más alegría en la vida que la que uno se proporciona¿quién soy yo para no aprovecharla?"- Su tono podía ser descuidado, restándole importancia al asunto, pero eso no significaba que realmente fuera así. Sakura aún recordaba la conversación que tuvieron ayer, cuando paseaban por el jardín.

_- "Has venido aquí por algo ¿verdad?"- Dijo Sakura al cabo de lo que parecía una eternidad. La joven esperó a que él fuera el que diera el paso, pero siguieron caminando tranquilamente. Finalmente la curiosidad la superó y le preguntó directamente sobre lo que quería hablarle._

_- "Touché. Quería discutir cierto asunto contigo, no quería que después entráramos en alguna disputa que no nos convendría a ninguno de los dos"- Sakura asintió y siguió caminando- "Lo de ayer fue un…"- Eriol levantó la mano e hizo un giro de muñeca en el aire, que claramente no pudo ver Sakura._

_- "No hace falta que intentes definir lo de ayer. Solamente fue un momento de consuelo. Yo estaba en un extraño estado de ánimo, tú estabas allí y me ofreciste un poco de calor humano"- Eriol la miró atentamente- "No querías entrar en malentendidos, como tampoco quiero yo, para mi fue solo un consuelo, como cuando te tienden un pañuelo cuando lloras"- Eriol alzó las cejas, si no fuera porque tenía el orgullo muy hinchado, podría haberle dolido._

_- "Ya que tanto para ti y como para mi no trascendió a nada más importante, quisiera que no se lo mencionaras a 'tu ya sabes quien'"- Dijo con otro movimiento de muñeca. Sakura pudo percibir esos movimientos y se imaginó la exageración de estos y no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa._

_- "No se lo iba a decir antes y no se lo voy a decir ahora. Además… ¿le tengo que avisar de todo lo que haga¿Es mi perrito guardián acaso?"- Una esquina de sus labios se alzó en un amago de risa._

_- "Entonces todo bien"- Fue esa frase la que volvió la cara de Sakura una sombra oscura cuando se paró. Eriol se detuvo junto a ella y se giró para mirarla._

_- "Solo una advertencia Hiragizawa"- Mal sonaba la cosa cuando le llamaban por el apellido- "Puedes parecer todo lo mujeriego que quieras, puedes flirtear con quien te plazca, pero como Tomoyo derrame una sola lágrima por ti…"- Hubo un par de segundos de silencio, cargando de tensión el ambiente antes de soltar la bomba- "… disfruta los minutos de vida que te queden, pues entonces tu vida habrá llegado a su fin"- Eriol sonrió mientras Sakura abría su bastón que colgaba del cinturón de sus pantalones. La joven se marchó sola pero se detuvo a diez pasos de él- "Solo los estúpidos sonríen ante la muerte"- No supo si fue la frase o tal vez el tono con lo que lo dijo, pero a Eriol le dio la sensación de que su sangre se había helado unos segundos en ese instante. Podía tener cara y sonrisa de ángel, pero en ese preciso momento sintió que sobre su cabeza pendía la guadaña de la muerte._

Los dos caminaron escaleras abajo justo en el momento que Wei salía de la cocina. Miró a los dos jóvenes y le hizo una señal a Eriol para que se acercara.

- "Perdóname un instante, ahora vuelvo"- Eriol se acercó a Wei y Sakura se mantuvo quieta y tranquila, rumiando todavía lo que las cards le habían dicho.

Tendría que encontrar a Luzbel y era una tarea ardua y muy complicada, la cual no podría hacerse sin alarmar a Tomoyo. Sola no tenía la capacidad de encontrarlo y con Tomoyo solo corría el riesgo de entrar en más complicaciones. No sería fácil. Debía encontrar un medio para hallarlo. Desde que dejaron el clan de los Piratas se había sentido sobrecogido por el giro de los acontecimientos. _Chevalier_ era astuto y no tenía vida, era un fantasma. Solo se había dejado ver porque sabía que le estaban siguiendo, estaba jugando con ellas, dándoles a entender que podían buscarle pero no le encontrarían si él no quería.

Eriol terminó sus diligencias con Wei y volvió junto a Sakura.

- "¿Todo bien?"- Preguntó Sakura a la vez que Eriol apoyaba la mano de la joven sobre su brazo.

- "Sí, algunos asuntos de negocios y un mensaje de Xiaolang avisando que tendrá que quedarse en su despacho hasta tarde. Ya sabes… negocios y todo eso"- Eriol poseía el don de quitarle importancia a todo, pero Sakura no pudo desviar de sus pensamientos a Shaoran después de que mencionara su nombre.

La joven había estado sumida en sus problemas, pero ante la mención de ese nombre un cosquilleo le subió por la espalda y la boca se le secó. Y todo esto se debí a…

… la abstinencia.

Pura y dura abstinencia de Shaoran. Mantenerlo alejado de ella había sido lo peor que le podía haber sucedido. Se sentía como alguien que vagaba por el desierto sin agua y deseaba fervientemente una mera gota de ese líquido para saciar su sed. Shaoran había sido astuto, se había metido bajo su piel para meterse en su corazón y había dejado allí su veneno, un veneno adictivo que solo la hacía sentir ansias de más. Necesitaba más de él, más de sus caricias, de sus besos, más de él, incluso más que mero contacto físico, quería tocar su corazón como él había tocado el suyo. Necesitaba algo más que el que mero contacto físico, pero tanta era su desesperación que con un solo beso en esos instantes se hubiera muerto complacida y saciada.

Llegaron fuera donde Tomoyo los esperaba al lado del vehículo. La joven de cabello oscuro se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta y con un traje de dos piezas de pantalón y chaleco de lino. El chaleco era de cuello de uve abrochado con botones. La joven tomó a Sakura y la ayudó a subir al coche. Eriol vio como Tomoyo subía tras su prima, demorando su mirada en la parte posterior de su cuerpo cuando se agachó para ayudar a Sakura a meterse y después subir ella. Notó como cierto calor aumentaba dentro de su cuerpo y la boca se le hacía agua de tan solo pensar en probar ese manjar. Se centró nuevamente y se metió en la parte delantera del coche.

- "¿Dónde vamos?"- Preguntó mirando por el espejo retrovisor a las dos jóvenes que tenía detrás.

- "Me han informado de una zona donde puedo encontrar Cds antiguos"- Eriol levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta- "Me la recomendaron cuando estuvimos fuera"- Se oyó un 'ah' por parte de Eriol pero no hizo más comentarios. Tomoyo le dijo el lugar a donde tenía que ir y el joven arrancó el coche llevándolas a esa zona de la ciudad.

Ciertamente esa zona era una de las partes más antiguas de la ciudad, tanto, que incluso podías encontrar casas casi históricas dadas el tiempo que llevaban en pie. Eriol condujo tranquilamente sin ni siquiera preguntarles ni rellenando ese silencio con preguntas banales. Sakura permanecía callada y pensativa y su prima, Tomoyo, miraba por la ventanilla del coche expectativa, no sabía que era lo que esperaba, pero parecía inquieta desde que volvieron, las dos parecían un poco más cambiadas que antes. Eriol puso la mano sobre la radio y buscó un canal de música. Una canción empezó a sonar por la radio.

**_Oh_****_, I can't take another heartache_**

**_Though_****_ you say you're my friend_**

**_I'm_****_ at my wits end_**

**_You_****_ say your love is bonafide_**

**_But_****_ that don't coincide_**

**_With_****_ the things that you're doing_**

**_When_****_ I ask you to be nice_**

_Oh__, No puedo soportar otro dolor en el corazón_

_Aunque dices ser mi amigo_

_Estoy volviéndome loca_

_Dices que tu amor es sincero_

_Pero eso no coincide_

_Con las cosas que haces_

_Cuando te pido que seas amable_

Y ese pensamiento le llevó al beso que compartió con Sakura días atrás. Sí, sin duda fue el mayor error de toda su vida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese rostro tan necesitado de calor, de un contacto, de algo cálido, esa chica que siempre parecía ser la alegría personificada, inocencia pura, un soplo fresco de aire, de un momento a otro parecía haberse sumido en la oscuridad, en algo que no pudo reconocer.

**_You_****_ say you gotta be_**

**_Cruel to be kind, in the right measure_**

**_Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign_**

**_Cruel to be kind, means that I love you_**

**_Baby_****_, you gotta be cruel to be kind_**

_Dices que tienes que ser_

_Cruel para ser amable, en la justa medida_

_Cruel para ser amable, es una buena señal_

_Cruel para ser amable, significa que te quiero_

_Nena, tienes que ser cruel para ser amable_

Eriol volvió a mirar al espejo retrovisor y vio que las dos japonesas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos lo cual no debía de ser buena señal.

**_Well_****_, I do my best to understand dear_**

**_But_****_ you still mystify, and I wanna know why_**

**_I pick myself up off the ground_**

**_And_****_ have you knock me back down_**

**_Again_****_ and again_**

**_And_****_ when I ask you to explain_**

_Bueno, hago lo que puedo para entender, cariño_

_Pero tú sigues perplejo, y yo quiero saber por qué_

_Me levanto del suelo_

_Y tú me vuelves a tirar_

_Una y otra vez_

_Y cuando te pido que te expliques_

Miró hacia delante y puso atención en la canción nuevamente. No es que fuera una canción de su estilo pero la letra no pudo hacerle más gracia y por extraño que pareciera le recordaba a Shaoran en alguna manera especial. ¿Por qué? Seguramente por es estribillo de la canción.

**_You_****_ say you gotta be_**

**_Cruel to be kind, in the right measure_**

**_Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign_**

**_Cruel to be kind, means that I love you_**

**_Baby_****_, you gotta be cruel to be kind_**

_Dices que tienes que ser_

_Cruel para ser amable, en la justa medida_

_Cruel para ser amable, es una buena señal_

_Cruel para ser amable, significa que te quiero_

_Nena, tienes que ser cruel para ser amable_

- _"¡Ja! Cruel para ser amable, el compositor de esa canción debió de haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza al escribir semejante canción. Era imposible que alguien fuera cruel para luego ser amable, era una contracción. Imposible que existiera un ser así"-_ Sakura se enfurruñó más a cada palabra de la canción, era imposible que le pasara inadvertida la ironía de esa letra. No es que ella viviera una situación similar, no podía ser que Shaoran fuera de esa clase de personas _-"¿Cruel para ser amable¡Por favor!"-_ Era algo retorcido de una persona pensar de esa manera. El amor debía de ser más sencillo y el comportamiento humano… bueno, siempre había confusiones, malentendidos, cosas de ese estilo, pero… ¿ser intencionadamente cruel para dar a entender todo lo contrario? Había que tener un concepto del amor un tanto, muy, enrevesado.

**_Well_****_, I do my best to understand dear_**

**_But_****_ you still mystify, and I wanna know why_**

**_I pick myself up off the ground_**

**_And_****_ have you knock me back down_**

**_Again_****_ and again_**

**_And_****_ when I ask you to explain_**

_Bueno, hago lo que puedo para entender, cariño_

_Pero tú sigues perplejo, y yo quiero saber por qué_

_Me levanto del suelo_

_Y tú me vuelves a tirar_

_Una y otra vez_

_Y cuando te pido que te expliques_

**_You_****_ say you gotta be_**

**_Cruel to be kind, in the right measure_**

**_Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign_**

**_Cruel to be kind, means that I love you_**

**_Baby_****_, you gotta be cruel to be kind_**

_Dices que tienes que ser_

_Cruel para ser amable, en la justa medida_

_Cruel para ser amable, es una buena señal_

_Cruel para ser amable, significa que te quiero_

_Nena, tienes que ser cruel para ser amable_

Tomoyo no andaba lejos en sus pensamientos. Y el objeto de esos pensamientos iban dirigidos a la espalda de su 'niñera'. En el caso de Eriol, el no era cruel, el simplemente era retorcido, lo planeaba todo deliberadamente, sondeaba el terreno con sus estúpidos juegos y luego tentaba a la suerte con un as escondido bajo la manga. Era un hombre insufriblemente calculador y al que no le gustaba conseguir la caza sino jugar con ella antes de conseguirla. Era el clásico hombre que disfrutaba con el deporte de la caza, era concienzudo y detallista y no dejaba que nada quedara al vuelo. Necesitaba el control de todo para poder hacer que la presa cayera en su trampa sin saber como llegó hasta allí.

- _"¡Hombres!"_- Pensaron las dos mujeres al unísono. Eriol estornudó y volvió a mirar al espejo retrovisor.

Al cabo de quince minutos llegaron al barrio y después de cinco minutos llegaron a la tienda. Eriol se bajó del coche y les abrió la puerta a las dos mujeres, como un perfecto caballero. Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron y se dirigieron a la tienda, siempre Sakura guiada de Tomoyo.

El edificio era antiguo, con la pintura desgastada y oscurecida por los años. El barrio no era de los más limpios y además estaban esas sombras que oscurecían las calles del barrio. La gente se paró al ver el lujoso coche y a las dos jóvenes bajarse del automóvil. Sakura, que iba apoyada en el brazo de Tomoyo, percibió el ambiente místico del lugar, había algo que rodeaba a ese edifico, esas personas y ese barrio que la hacia pensar en la palabra 'magia'. No podía ver el lugar, pero si podía sentirlo en su piel y oler la fragancia del lugar. Podía sentir una especie de neblina y podía oler el incienso.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta la cual tintineó por las campanillas que había encima de la puerta. Las dos mujeres entraron con Eriol detrás de ellas. La tienda era igual que el edificio, antigua. Tomoyo entrecerró la mirada y vio como el polvo estaba acumulándose en un objeto a su lado. Era un dragón, pero el color era apenas visible tras esa capa de polvo. Se fue acercando al mostrador percatándose de libros, vasijas, objetos de decoración y demás cosas que decoraban la tienda. Llegaron al mostrador y Tomoyo miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. Miró a Eriol y este le señaló la mesa, donde había un timbre, como los que podías ver en los hoteles de las viejas películas en blanco y negro. Tomoyo apretó una vez y después otra vez.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando apareció una mujer caminando con un bastón. La señora salió tras una cortina de cuentas, situada en la parte izquierda del mostrador. La señora iba a juego con la tienda, parecía igual de vieja. Sus arrugas eran incontables, su ropa, al típico estilo chino, estaba un poco descolorida y sus zapatos negros eran casi grises. Tenía el pelo gris recogido en un moño.

- "¿Les puedo servir de ayuda?"- Eriol miró a la mujer con una ceja levantada. Esa mujer podía estar en un museo como la mujer más prehistórica viva de la tierra.

- "Buscaba este CD"- Tomoyo sacó un papel y se lo tendió a la señora. La mujer sacó unas gafas, miró a las dos jóvenes y a Eriol, volvió a mirar a las dos jóvenes y su mirada se quedó parada en el rostro de Sakura. Miró el papel y se marchó nuevamente dentro.

- "Que ser más extravagante"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisita diabólica. Tomoyo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y volvió a mirar hacia delante. La señora salió nuevamente con un CD en la mano.

- "Este es el último que nos queda señorita. En realidad el CD es relativamente nuevo, pero la música que hay dentro es la que busca, si no queda complacida siempre puede volver a traerlo y cambiárselo por otro"- La sonrisa de la anciana era bondadosa y sus ojos eran cálidos- "La señorita tiene unos ojos muy bonitos"- Dijo mirando a Sakura- "Su madre era una mujer bella"- Eriol frunció levemente las cejas.

- "¿Se conocían de antes?"- Tomoyo se irguió y se preparó para contestar cuando la anciana miró hacia Eriol y le sonrió.

- "Fue solamente un comentario, jovencito. Una mujer de sus rasgos, de una hermosura tan apacible, debió de ser heredado de su madre. Un hombre no suele tener esos rasgos faciales"- Eriol no hizo ningún comentario, pero se quedó con una extraña sensación que le hacia sentir la mujer- "Bueno, veamos cuanto cuesta"- Cogió el CD y miró el precio. Tomoyo pagó y la señora sacó un montón de papeles, escribió el precio y lo selló- "Tome, disfruten de su compra y cuídense jovencitas, hay muchos locos sueltos ahí fuera. Este mundo de ahora…"- Y la anciana se marchó hablando consigo misma.

Ya fuera, Eriol las metió en el coche y salieron de ese barrio.

- "Que anciana más extraña"- Dijo Eriol con el rostro sin su habitual sonrisa.

- "Tengo hambre"- Comentó Sakura mientras se tocaba la tripa. Tomoyo sonrió a su prima y se dirigió a Eriol.

- "Leí en una guía sobre un restaurante muy bueno aquí cerca, vayamos a probar su comida"- Tomoyo le dio la dirección a Eriol y este marchó hacia el restaurante.

El lugar tenía un aire antiguo, como todo el barrio, con el humo del incienso volando por el ambiente. Las camareras eran educadas y de una belleza clásica: de pelo negro liso y rasgos suaves. Se veía que las habían contratado muy conscientes de sus apariencias, pensando en sus rasgos.

Los tres entraron, les dieron la bienvenida, Eriol les indicó que iban a ser tres personas y una de las camareras les llevó a una mesa apartada, en una esquina donde la luz estaba más baja que el resto del restaurante, dándole un aire misterioso. Eriol vio que el local estaba decorado con muebles de madera, biombos, plantas de bambú y con pinturas de paisajes al estilo clásico pintadas sobre las paredes.

La camarera se marchó y volvió con el menú, para volver a marcharse y dejar que escogieran los platos. Eriol miró por encima los platos y su atención se centró en el local. Estaba bastante desierto, pero el negocio seguía a flote tras muchos años abierto (se podía ver por la antigüedad de los muebles y la decoración), lo cual significaba que les iba bastante bien. Eriol oía como Sakura y Tomoyo discutían los platos y dejó de asombrarle el hecho de que entendieran el chino como si fuera su idioma natural. Cuando la camarera llegó pidieron una comida muy variada.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los platos. Tomoyo le indicó a Sakura donde estaba cada cosa y cada cubierto guiándola con las manos y dejó que comiera sola. Las dos jóvenes comieron silenciosamente. Sakura era muy diestra para recordar donde estaba cada cosa y lo cogía con cierta naturalidad. Cuando terminaron de comer las primas Tomonoki fueron al lavabo a lavarse y refrescarse un poco.

Eriol vio el momento en que las dos mujeres salieron del baño, pasaron junto a la barra y se pararon un instante. La camarera les tendió un plato y las dos se quedaron paradas un momento. Cuando se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia él, vio que tenían un plato de galletas de la suerte en sus manos. Dejaron el plato sobre la mesa y Eriol las miró.

- "¿De qué estabais hablando con la camarera?"- Tomoyo movió la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

- "Nos dio la bandeja y dijo que escogiéramos nuestra fortuna"- Tomoyo demostró su rollo de papel y Sakura el suyo.

- "Escoge uno tú también"- Dijo Sakura animada.

- "No dejo las cosas al destino"- Sakura se desilusionó e hizo un puchero. Tomoyo sonrió con complacencia- "¿Y esa sonrisa?"- Tomoyo se echó a reír para desconsuelo de Sakura.

- "Habíamos apostado si cogerías o no la galleta"- Dijo Sakura con fastidio.

- "Y al parecer a ganado Tomoyo"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa petulante. Levantó la mano y pidió la cuenta. Pagó y ayudó a Sakura a levantarse. Esta vez fue el inglés quien se ofreció como guía de Sakura. Tomoyo caminaba detrás de ellos. Las camareras sostenían las puertas mientras salían y les despedían.

- "Que la fortuna las sonría"- Tomoyo hizo un gesto de cabeza mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo para introducir algo dentro. Eriol abrió la puerta del coche para las dos mujeres. Sakura entró y Tomoyo fue tras ella. Hiragizawa dio una vuelta hasta el asiento delantero, abrió la puerta, se sentó detrás del volante y arrancó.

- "¿Algún lugar más que deseéis visitar?"

- "No, no necesitamos ir a ninguna parte más, hemos conseguido lo que queríamos"- Eriol miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio que Tomoyo le sostenía la mirada a través del cristal.

Sin duda, habían conseguido lo que querían. Ahora ya no habría más problemas.

* * *

VOCABULARIO 

**Mu**** Qin-** Madre. Se suele emplear de modo respetuoso, indicando distancia, no es un apelativo afectuoso al que referirse a una madre.

**Er**** zi-** Hijo. Al emplearse de madre a hijo en nuestro caso, también indica distanciamiento y respeto.

**… Abrió la guantera que tenía a su lado izquierdo …-** En Hong Kong al haber sido colonia inglesa, conducen por el mismo lado que ellos, por la derecha, así que la guantera del coche está situada a la izquierda.

**Li**** Da Ge**- Jefe Li. La traducción literal sería, 'Hermano mayor Li', pero en estos ambientes se utiliza para indicar 'jefe'.

**Wu Pao-** Wu es la pronunciación en chino del número cinco.

**Metió la cuarta-** ¡Clases de conducción! Repasemos: Un coche tiene 5 marchas más la marcha atrás, he oído de que alguno tenía una sexta marcha, aunque no he visto todavía ningún coche que me confirme ese dato. En España para los que no lo sepan, dentro de ciudad, solo se puede conducir con un máximo de 50 km/h, si Shaoran nos pone la cuarta eso significa que el hombre ha incumplido la ley (todo esto basándome en leyes de conducción españolas). El jovencito podría estar conduciéndonos de entre 60 km/h hasta los 80 km/h, a partir de esta última velocidad, más o menos, se cambiaría a la quinta marcha, así que imaginaos a que velocidad podría estar yendo el jovencito.

**Sandaime** Termino japonés que significa 3ª generación.

La canción '_Cruel to be kind_' es de la película '_10 razones para odiarte'_ ('_10 things I hate about you'_), una de las pelis que más gracia me hace.

**

* * *

N. de la A.** : Siento muchísiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimo la demora. Entre las clases y entre que en todo el mes de Julio he estado incomunicada (hablando de comunicación por ordenador), me ha demorado mucho este capítulo, que por cierto es de 2 partes. La segunda parte ya va escrita por la mitad y espero tenerla terminada en breve para ofreceros el lemon que tendría que haber estado en este cap. 

Solo puedo decir disculpas y como ya me han indicado en el Tag Board de mi página, un autor se debe a sus lectores, de verdad siento la tardanza y espero que disfrutéis de este cap.

Reclamaciones a mi cuenta de correo de siempre y podéis visitar mi pag. Que espero actualizar, si es que aún me queda tiempo.

**Zai**** Jian**

**Kaslyna**** (Kassy99)**


End file.
